Vanguard IMAGE
by SegavsCapcom
Summary: Sean doesn't have much in the way of hobbies, but that changes when his friend Lucas introduces him to a trading card game. Join him as he explores the world of cardfighting, with it's intense matches and colorful characters. *All cards in this fic are created by the author*
1. Chapter 1- The World of Vanguard

Science was not Sean's strongest subject, but from what he knew, black holes were so powerful that they slowed time around them. That also seemed to apply to Mr. Black's World History course. It was so dense, so meandering, so indescribably boring that time slowed to a staggering crawl. It was so bad, Sean took to calling his room the "Black Hole."

He thought it was apt, even if his friends didn't get it.

"Of course, one of the biggest misconceptions of this period was the life expectancy of your average peasant. Most hold the belief that their lives were as short as 25 years, but that's only if you factor in the high infant mortality rate," Mr. Black rambled. "Though I suppose that's the danger of averages, as Ms. Moore can tell you." He chuckled to himself before flipping the slide.

Sean glanced at the clock above the blackboard. _Five more minutes_.

Hearing something coming from behind him, Sean turned his head to investigate, and wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Lucas impatiently drumming his fingers on his desk. With his head resting on one hand, the other drumming on the desk like a cheap drum, head facing the window, the boy with the blond crew cut could not have looked more disinterested unless he was asleep. He probably would have been, was he not a human dynamo, Sean chuckled to himself.

"While the age tidbit might have surprised you, what's not surprising at all is that most peasants still worked in agriculture. Most kingdoms didn't have a significant middle class to speak of, leaving most to work on farms to feed themselves and their lords. Even with this massive agrarian workforce, however, these kingdoms could barely produce enough to feed themselves, and when famine came, it was the workers who starved, not their employers. A running trend in human history, as I hope you've noticed."

_Four more minutes._

Lucas's drumming was starting to affect Sean. Fully disengaged from the lesson, he peered to his left to check on Sal. The raven-haired girl was busy with something on her phone; Sean's angle wasn't good enough to catch what. She was scrolling, so it was probably something like Reddit; he reasoned Sal wasn't the type to concern herself with Instagram or Snapchat or whatever his classmates where using.

"That isn't to say everyone was a farm worker. This era also saw the rise of guilds. Tradesmen banded together in an effort to bring more clout to their trade. There was a guild for most major trades: weavers, cobblers, masons, blacksmiths, tailors, carpenters, bakers, brewers, millers, and vintners all formed guilds across the continent. Guilds drove the development of towns and cities, including new settlements in-between. After all, why trek to the city for a nail when you can just take a trip to the nearby village?"

_Three more minutes. Come on, its Friday…_

Sean eyes continued to peruse the room. In the corner, Carlos was doing...something with his pencil. Drawing? Writing? His viewing angle was obstructed. A few desks away, Midori had buried herself in a thick, nondescript tome of a book. Her "neighbor," Adam, had fallen asleep after a whole period of drifting in and out. Not a single student was paying attention to a word of the lecture. _Not that Mr. Black has any intention of stopping._

"Regardless whether you were part of a guild or not, the dominant social system on the continent was feudalism. In feudalism, tenants would provide labor services for a feudal lord. In return, the lord was expected to provide his tenants protection and access to justice. Of course, the tenant was expected to provide far more than the lord ever did for him; they would provide portions of their harvest to them, provide military services, and pay taxes. This is what we professionals call a 'raw deal,' but it served as the primary social structure for centuries."

_Two more minutes. Just a bit further…_

Lucas drummed, and Sal scrolled. Carlos scratched, and Midori read. Adam slept, and Sean swiveled. The Black Hole was in full effect.

"Feudalism applied as much to lords as it did for peasants, though they had a much better deal. In theory, monarchs would give loyal nobles land, titles, and power. In return, the nobles would govern in the monarch's place, and collect revenue for the royal government. The consequence of this system was that it paled in comparison to ancient governments in terms of central power. Turns out that when you outsource governance, rebellion becomes much easier. Who knew?"

_One more minute. So close…_

For the first time in nearly an hour, Mr. Black looked up from his slideshow and glanced at the clock. "One minute?" He furrowed his brow a bit. "We're not even halfway done. Well, never mind. Make sure you read Chapter 7, sections 2 through 6 this weekend. Remember to take notes. You can leave a little early today. My treat."

_Thirty seconds early. How generous_.

Without another second's thought, Lucas catapulted himself out of his desk and bolted for the door. As Sean packed, he hear Sal ask, "He does realize he's left his stuff here, right?"

"Give him time," Sean answered without looking up. He heard Midori nudge Adam awake, as Carlos crept out with his head down. "It's a habit, at this point."

As if on cue, Lucas darted back in, weaving between the leaving students, shoveled his things into his bag, and made a second beeline for the door. _Like clockwork, every Friday._

"Dude, calm down," Sal chided. "You're going to hurt someone."

"Probably yourself," Sean added. "Be careful."

Lucas ground himself to a halt. He looked over his shoulder, flashing a toothy grin. "You guys worry too much. It's Friday! I'm trying to make up for lost time!"

Sal arched an eyebrow while Sean chuckled. "Lost time?" she asked.

"I mean, yeah," Lucas said. "Every minute in that boring-as-hell class is a minute I could be spending at the Village."

"I know how you feel," Sean said. "I'd rather be at home playing Total Chaos than spending an hour in the Black Hole."

Sal sighed. "Well, you two have fun making up for 'lost time.' Ms. Knox wants me for extra practice."

"Really? She feels you need extra practice?" Sean asked. "You guys are on fire."

"Damn right," Lucas added. "You guys smoked Fremont. How much more practice do you need?"

Sal shrugged. "Who knows? Knox is never happy. She called Fremont a 'bunch of lillies,' so our win doesn't count, or something." She slung her backpack over her shoulder. "See you guys next week."

"Have fun," said Lucas.

"Stay safe," said Sean. He picked up his bag and turned to leave as well, only to be stopped by Lucas.

"Where are your going, mister?" Lucas asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Sean blinked. "Same place I go every Friday: home. Pizza and Total Chaos. You know, the perfect Friday."

"Sean, that's how you spend every Friday."

"Because it's perfect. How else would I spend my time?"

"Dude, you've spent the last billion Fridays eating pizza and playing games. Don't you think there's more to life?"

"Not really?"

Lucas huffed. "Tell you what, why don't you come with me to the Village? I'm going to show you there's more things to do than Total Chaos."

Sean looked down, scratching the back of his head. "I dunno…"

"Come on," Lucas groaned. "What's one night away from your PlayStation?"

"I mean, I've never been to this 'Village' place."

"You'll love it! Come on, get out of your room for once."

Sean thought. A perfect Friday, blasting baddies with ridiculous weapons, eating a delicious greasy pie, or being dragged to a place he's never heard of? The choice should have been clear, but given how Lucas was tapping his foot, practically scowling at him, Sean figured he'd probably never hear the end of it if he said no. And Lucas never forgot a slight, real or imagined.

"Okay," Sean sighed. "I'll come with. For half an hour."

"Finally!" Lucas roared. "This is going to be the best damn half-hour of your life. Trust me."

_Why do I doubt that? _Sean thought.

* * *

The drive to "the Village" was not the best of experiences. Between Lucas's reckless driving and the lack of conversation, Sean felt like he was being shot through a rifle, multiple times (a machine gun?). Sean wasn't exactly bitter about being pried from his PlayStation, as he was in constant fear of being flung through the windshield. When Lucas finally skidded into a parking space, it took nearly a minute for Sean to collect himself.

When Sean finally collected his senses, he realized that Lucas had pulled his shoddy sedan into some sort of shopping center. It was fairly high-end place, with neatly painted walls, clean walkways, and a variety of colorful storefronts, each with some cute or kitschy name. There was a Thai place, a pizza joint, some sort of comic store, and right in front of where Lucas parked was-

"Meeple Village?"

The storefront stood out a bit from the others, with a faux brick-and-mortar wall instead of the clean sky blue the others had. In the display window stood various figures and cutouts, several of which he recognized from the books and comics he read, all of which were "dressed up" for the fall weather. A small sign by the glass door detailed upcoming game nights, with pastel pink and blue chalk in small, neat handwriting. Above the storefront, "Meeple Village" was displayed in red, cutesy letters, bookended with what looked like a game piece on one side and a playing card on the other. It didn't exactly stick out, but it did stand out in a warm, local way.

"Yep, the Village!" Lucas responded. "Best game shop in Argo City by a landslide! You'll love it, they got everything."

"Looks pleasant enough," Sean admitted quietly. "Still, you got me for just a half-hour. I'm setting the timer now."

Lucas rolled his eyes as Sean pulled out his phone. "Sure thing, buddy. 30 minutes. Not that you'll wanna leave."

"30 minutes, starting...now," Sean said, ignoring his friends jab.

"Then let's get going! The best parts are inside." Lucas almost yanked Sean's arm out of his socket dragging his friend into the store.

Lucas was rarely right about what was fun. Roller coasters? Terrifying. Action movies? Predictable as a children's story. UFC? Pointless as just about any other conflict. But when Lucas was right, he was right; the best parts were inside.

The store had a much bigger interior than he expected. Shelves and cases lined the store, each polished and arranged with precision and care. On one end, there was a litany of board games, all wrapped in plastic and arranged by genre. On the other was library of comic books, graphic novels, and manga books. Throughout the store were glass cases of more detailed figures, as well as islands stacked with blind boxes, figurines, and even model kits. For such a standard store, the view was pretty impressive.

"See, what'd I tell ya? You'd love it! Nerd heaven!" Lucas patted a stunned Sean on his back.

"Nerd-vana, more like," Sean said.

"Huh?"

"Like nirvana, but, you know, nerd-vana."

"I don't...whatever. Your jokes never make sense." He grabbed Sean's arm again. "Come on, you can browse any time. You haven't seen the best part yet."

Lucas didn't have to drag Sean this time. He took him to the very back of the store. There was a counter there, with displays filled with card game products and whole shelves of supplies. The Most of the back, however, wasn't filled with products. It was filled with rows of tables- large, flat, whiet tables, surrounded by patrons and topped with dozens of cards.

Sean blinked. "This is the best part?"

Lucas turn. "Yep, this is where the magic happens!"

"At tables?"

"Where else would we play?"

"Play? You play card games?"

"Yep. Well, actually, just one."

"Which one?"

"Give me a second, and I'll show you." Lucas swiveled his head from side to side. "Now where is he...ah!"

Sean adjusted his head to look towards where Lucas was pointing. At the tail end at one of the back tables sat a lone boy, head down, shuffling a deck of cards repeatedly, occasionally check the top and either smiling or scowling. He looked familiar, but before Sean could identify him, Lucas had begun a casual canter towards the occupied table. The boy looked up, then put on a less-than-intimidating grimace when Lucas entered view.

"Lucas Robertson," he growled, "you have a lot of nerve being this late."

"Pretty sure you're just freakishly early, _Nathaniel_," Lucas responded.

The other boy began to simmer as Sean finally caught up to Lucas. "Hold on. Nat? Nat comes here?"

Nat cooled slightly as he stood. "Sean? Well, nice to see you out of the house for a change. I guess Robertson brought you?"

Lucas crossed his arms. "Don't call me Robertson, Nathaniel."

"Then don't call me Nathaniel. It's Nat. Sean gets it, why can't you?"

"I'll call you that when you beat me. So never. Sorry, Nathaniel."

Nat began grimacing again, practically boiling. "Trying to rile me up? I'll have you know that won't work this time."

_I don't know what's worse: that he's this angry already or if this isn't the first time this has happened…_

Nat shoved his hand into his jacket. "You're about to get thrashed, Robertson," he growled.

"Nat!" Sean yelped, hastily and jerkidly stepping between the two antagonists. "You don't have to hurt anyone! Just calm down, and I'll get Lucas to apologize, alright?"

Nat's face began to cool to a perplexed stare. Lucas shot his friend a confounded glance, before blinking. "Oh, right," Lucas said, clearing his throat. "You've, uh, never been here. This isn't a fight club. He's talking about a card game."

Nat, chuckling heartily, nodded. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Guess I got a little heated, huh?" He reached back into his jacket, rummaged, and pulled out a small, pine-green box. "We're talking about having a cardfight."

It was Sean's turn to bear a confused look. "Cardfight?"

Lucas pulled a similar sized, burnt orange box from his jean pockets. "Uh huh," he confirmed. "We're about to play a game of Cardfight Vanguard. Well, 'game' is a bit generous," he smirked. "You're about to witness the shellacking of the century."

Nat's smile faded, and he began to simmer again. "Sit down, Robertson. Time to put up or shut up." He firmly placed his box on the table. "I'm going first this time."

Lucas shrugged. "Fine by me. A win's a win, either way." Opening his own box, he pulled out a bulky stack of cards, leafed through the deck quickly and expertly, and placed a single card face down. Nat did the same. Whatever Vanguard was, Sean thought, they've been playing it for a while, given how they handle the cards.

"Now," Nat said, "let us imagine."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "This again? Can't we just get started?"

"Imagination is a crucial part of Vanguard," Nat shot back. "A cardfight without imagination is like a game of football with no quarterback."

"Pretty sure a cardfight without imagination is just a cardfight. Imagination doesn't win games, skill does." Lucas turned to Sean, who was watching this whole exchange with a polite but bemused smile. "Sorry 'bout this. Nathaniel is a little _too_ into the game."

"Too much of a good thing is never a bad thing, Robertson," Nat growled. "Now get ready."

"Fine, fine."

Both players reached for their own face down card.

"Now stand up, my vanguard!"

Both players flipped their cards face-up.

"Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"

"Larval Mutant, Genius Form!"

Both cards were...interesting, at least in terms of illustrations. Lucas's card seemed to be a squat, musclebound luchador with blue skin, piercing red eyes, and blade-like fingernails. Nat's card was some sort of humanoid insect, with spectacle like eyes, an ornate handgun in one hand and a riding crop in the other. Sean had seen bizarre things before, but these beat them all out by a mountainous margin.

"Wrestlers? Insects? What kind of game is this?" Sean thought aloud.

Nat glanced up. "Oh yeah, you've never played before. Vanguard may seem strange to someone on the outside, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He returned his attention to his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a jackass to stomp."

"Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" quipped Lucas.

"Bite me," Nat shot back. "I draw, and ride Antisocial Odonata." He firmly placed another card on top of the one he began with. The placed card resembled glangly humanoid dragonfly, with two pairs of crossed arms and mechanical wings. "Thanks to Genius Form's skill, I draw."

"Uh, 'ride?'" ask Sean.

"I can explain it all later," Lucas offered. "For now, pull up a chair yourself comfortable. This'll be hilarious." Sean accepted the offer and took a seat next to his friend."

"Your turn, Robertson."

"Alright, I draw." Lucas smiled before pulling a card from his hand. "And now, I ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr." Like Nat, he placed the new card on top of the older one. The new card also depicted a wrestler, but this one was larger, with a lopsided muscle build and a more ragged costume, as if it was shredded suddenly and violently. "Since I rode on Kid Stern, I get to draw a card. Then I call Muscle Kilo, Counterpunch Arti to rearguard."

Lucas placed a card to the right of Serr, depicting a green, cyclopean alien with boxing shorts and large, piston-like arms.

"Now for the battle phase," grinned Lucas. He reached for Arti, and turned it ninety degrees to the right. "Arti attacks your vanguard with 8000 attack power!"

"I don't guard," said Nat. "Checking for a damage trigger." He flipped the top card of his deck, revealing another humanoid insect, then placed it on his far left sideways.

"8000 power only deals one card of damage?" Sean asked.

Lucas chuckled. "Well, Vanguard doesn't really have life points or whatever. We just have to hit each other until we deal six cards worth of damage. Since my attack power matched his vanguard's current power, and he didn't guard, I dealt damage. Make sense?"

"I thought you'd explain _later_, Robertson," Nat interrupted. "As nice it is that you're explaining the rules to a new player, we're still in the middle of a cardfight."

"Sorry, Nathaniel," Lucas replied. "Back to our regularly scheduled ass-kicking." He turned Serr the same way he did Arti. "Serr attacks your vanguard next!"

"I don't guard," Nat repeated.

"Drive check," Lucas said, flipping over the top card. Apparently he was expecting something, because he gave a slight scowl. "No trigger," he said, adding the card to his hand.

"Checking for another damage trigger," repeated Nat, performing a similar action. The flipped card, however, was markedly different from the last; its border was a bright yellow, and there was a red, boxy symbol in the upper right corner. "A Draw Trigger. I give the power to Odonata, and I draw." He placed the flipped card on the far left like the last one, then drew a card.

"Oh, so the little symbols are Triggers?" Sean inquired.

"A quick learner as always, Sean," praised Nat. "But please refrain from interrupting again."

"Don't see why your in such a good mood, mister Thesaurus," quipped Lucas. "I just dealt you two damage, and that trigger you got was wasted."

"An extra card is never wasted," returned Nat. "Now then, it's my turn. I draw, and ride Miss Guiding Light." He placed a new card on Odonata; this one resembled a firefly with an overtly feminine form, holding an oversized lantern in one hand and a megaphone in the other. "And I use her on-place skill. I Counter Blast one," he said, turning a card on his far-right face down, "to look at the top six cards of my deck, and add a Grade 3 from among them to my hand." After leafing through the top six, he smirked and revealed a card depicting an intimidating beetle before adding it to his hand. "I'm shuffling the rest back."

Sean had lost track at this point. Counter Blast? Grade? If it didn't mean being scolded again, he would have asked a torrent of questions. But instead he nodded along with Lucas, who looked unfazed at the adding of another card to Nat's growing hand.

"Next up, I call Needling Culicyclo," Nat said, placing a card to the left of Miss Guiding Light. This one was a sickly looking humanoid mosquito with a dagger-sized syringe in each of its four hands. "I Soul Blast a card," he said, moving a card from the stack under Miss Guiding Light to behind his deck, "to add 6000 power to him."

"Alright," Lucas dully acknowledged.

"I Call Flannel Megalomaniac next," Nat continued, placing another card, this time to the right of Miss Guiding Light. Yet another insect, it was large and fuzzy, like it was wearing a fur coat, and held vials of purple liquid in between its spindly fingers. "I Counter Blast to use his skill, and now Arti can't stand during your next turn!"

Stand? How many terms did this game have?

"OK," Lucas said, continuing to sound disinterested.

"Don't act so cool. That's one less boost you have to work with next turn. And since its a Grade 1, Flannel's skill kicks it; you can't retire it next turn," Nat countered.

Retire? Sean was thoroughly lost. All he knew was that Nat was putting Lucas in a bad spot...or maybe not, given Lucas's aloofness.

"Finally, I call Bomber Jacket," Nat continued, placing a card behind Miss Guiding Light. It was (surprise!) another insect, this time a humanoid hornet in an aviator jacket, donning goggles and wielding a massive rifle resembling an anti-aircraft gun. "I use his skill- by dropping a card, I can draw a new one."

Lucas shrugged. "Decent formation, I guess. You ready to attack yet?"

"You act all tough, but you're about to face the full brunt of a Megacolony assault," Nat declared. "First up is Flannel Megalomaniac, attacking your vanguard with 9000 attack power."

"No guard," said Lucas, already flipping the top card. "No trigger either." He slid the card to his far-left side.

"Now, with a boost from Bomber Jacket, Miss Guiding Light attacks your vanguard with 17000 power." Both cards in the column were turned sideways this time.

_Boost?_ Sean thought. _Add it to the list…_

"No guard," repeated Lucas.

"Alright, drive check time," Nat said. He flipped the card, with no trigger showing up. Lucas flipped a second card, sliding it to his left again.

"Finally, Culicyclo attacks your vanguard. Thanks to his skill, he's coming in with 15000 power!"

"That, I'm guarding," Lucas interrupted, placing a card sideways in between Bursting Serr and Miss Guiding Light. "Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll will make my shield 18000," he explained, before placing that card behind his deck.

Nat scoffed. "So you blocked it. Big deal. Got you tied for damage."

"Not too worried 'bout that. I stand and draw." Lucas turned Serr upright, leaving Arti sideways. He grinned. "You may have stunned my rearguard, but the real show is just starting. I ride Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco!" He placed a new card on top of Serr. This was another wrestler, this one in a gaudy black and red costume, with a spangled cape and blue colored briefs, striking a pose and sporting a pearly smile and egg-shaped, solid red eyes.

"Serr's skill states than when he's ridden on, I can call him from soul to rearguard," Lucas said, sliding Serr out from under Anco and to its lower-right.

_Soul? How many terms does this game have?_

"Now I move Arti back," Lucas said, sliding it back to the same row as Serr, "and now I call Muscle Mega, Windmill Fraspi and Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac!" To Anco's left, Lucas placed Iliac, a hulking tower of a wrestler with cyan, rock-like skin, a jagged mouth, and what looked like twelve-pack abs. To Anco's right, another wrestler was placed, this one with lime-green skin, four snake-like eyes, and three arms sprouting from each socket.

_Who draws these things? Seriously!_

"Here comes the storm!" Lucas declared. "With a boost from Serr, Fraspi comes swinging in at your vanguard!"

"17000 power is nothing," Nat answered, pulling a card from his hand. "I guard with Silent Lox, bringing my shield to 18000."

"That's just the start! Iliac charges at your vanguard!"

"Culicyclo will intercept," Nat declared, moving the card from his field to between Miss Guiding Light and Anco, before putting it on the pile behind his deck.

_Intercept is a new one. How many terms is that, now_?

"Now Anco attacks your vanguard! With his skill, I Counter Blast to restand Iliac and give him 3000 more power until the end of this turn." Lucas turned Iliac rightside up again.

_He got another attack? Maybe Nat's the one in trouble…_

"I don't guard," Nat responded.

"I'm checking for a drive trigger," Lucas said, flipping over a card. He grinned. "Booyah! A Draw Trigger! That's one more card for me, and 10000 power to Fraspi!"

_Hold on, don't you have to turn a card to have it attack? Why give points to something already sideways?_

"Iliac is back at it, now with 12000 power! And since I stood him with a card effect, I can Counter Blast 1 to stand another rearguard and give it 5000 extra power! I stand Fraspi, and now his skill kicks in- when Fraspi stands during my battle phase, he gets an additional 5000 power!"

Nat clenched his teeth. "In that case, I'll guard against you with a Miss Guiding Light from hand! That brings my shield to 14000"

"Suit yourself, but I doubt you can stop Fraspi's next attack, coming in at 29000!"

"No guard. Come on, I need a Trigger…" Nat flipped another card, with nothing to show.

Lucas smirked. "I think I'll end it there. Your turn."

Nat's voice trembled. "You're all talk! Five attacks and you only got two through! I stand and draw!" He paused and ran his fingers along his hand. "I gotta win this here and now, so I'll hit you with everything! I ride Toxic Blade Mutant, Dorcas Zwei!"

Nat practically slammed the card on top of Miss Guiding Light. Sean had gotten a glimpse of the card before, but now saw it in its full, intimidating force. It was a massive humanoid stag beetle, with one of its pincers snapped and scarred. It's carapice resembled a full suit of medieval armor, with a glistening black finish. In each hand it gripped a blade nearly as tall as it was, each serrated and dripping with a purple toxin.

"And with that, I gain an Imaginary Gift! Protect I!" Nat snatched a card from a pile of cards in front of his damage cards, and added it to his hand. "With this, I gained a Perfect Guard for my next turn!"

_The terms start coming and don't stop coming…_

"Not only that, but with Zwei's skill, I can choose two of your rearguards, and they can't stand next turn! I'm stunning both Arti and Serr! With that, your attacks will wiff!"

Lucas blinked. "I mean, alright. I woulda gone for Iliac and Fraspi, but-"

"Stop telling me how to play my deck! I call a second Zwei to rearguard, along with Silent Lox and Antisocial Odonata!"

Nat placed the cards so rapidly and aggressively they nearly flew off the table. The only one Sean hadn't seen was Lox, a humanoid spider with fine, silky white skin and thin, dangling arms.

"Now for Zwei's skill! I can Soul Blast 1, and it gains 5000 power for each rested rearguard. That's 20000 extra power! And since there were four or more rested rearguards, it gets an extra Critical too! I use the same skill for my rearguard Zwei! Get ready for an unstoppable assault!"

Lucas leafed through his hand before smiling. "I think I can take it."

"With a boost from Lox, Flannel attacks your vanguard! He's coming in at 21000!"

"Alright, then I guard with Muscle Babyface, Chuckin' Rhom! That should buff me to a shield of 24000!"

"Your wasting cards! Bomber Jacket lends his support to my vanguard Zwei! With 40000 power and 2 Critical, he'll cut your Anco to pieces!"

"Sorry, but your attack is going nowhere! I guard with Muscle Babyface, Unflappable Pyra! Since its a Sentinel, I can discard a card to completely shut down the attack!"

Nat growled. "O-oh yeah? Let's check my twin drive! The first-" nothing, "and second…" This time, Nat managed to flip a card with a bright yellow symbol in the corner. "A Critical Trigger! I give the 10000 power and plus one critical to my rearguard Zwei! Now with Odonata lending his power, my rearguard Zwei attacks with 50000 Power and 3 Critical!"

Lucas sighed. "Welp, guess I'll take that. I'm checking for three Damage Triggers. First up-" nothing. "Second-" nothing again. "Now the third-" this time, he flipped a card with a verdant green symbol in the corner. "Well, how about that? A Heal Trigger. I give the 10000 Power to my vanguard, and recover one point of damage."

Nat groaned. "You mean I only did two damage that turn?!"

"Oh, quit whining, you wouldn't have won anyway. I stand and draw. Now I ride the champion of the cosmos, the lord of the ring, Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach!"

If Dorcas Zwei was truly intimidating, then Brach was truly inspiring. His costume was a power-clashing red and white, covering a mountainous, finely sculpted body with what looked like a Silver Age superhero. His belt was a shining platinum, reminiscent of the glory days of wrestling. With four massive arms, he struck a pose that, while flashy and obviously showboating, gave hope and awe. His skin was a burnt orange, much like Lucas's box, and he donned a crested gladiator helm. He was a warrior to admire, Sean thought.

"By riding him, I get an Imaginary Gift! Accel II! With this, I get an extra rearguard circle, and I draw!"

Lucas took from his own pile above his damage cards, and placed a horizontal card to the left of Iliac. "Next up, I call Muscle Mega, Spirited Longi to the Accel circle!"

Longi was probably the most absurd card Sean saw that day. He was a wrestler, just like the rest of Lucas's cards, but instead of dressing in spandex, this mint-green alien dressed more like a stage magician, complete with a shimmering tuxedo, top hat, and cane. He was built like his other cards, but was probably the gaudiest thing Sean had seen for a good while.

"Now for Brach's first skill! By Soul Blasting 2 cards, I can give my entire front row 5000 extra power! Don't need grade 1s to boost my attacks to pummel your Zwei!"

Nat caramel skin began to fade to a sickly pale. "Aw, crap…"

"Time for my battle phase! Longi attacks your vanguard! Since he's on an Accel II circle, he gets 5000 extra power, and since my vanguard is a grade 3, I can give two other units 2000 power! Iliac and Fraspi are getting pumped up!"

"I-I guard with Syphon Terror! Your power is only 19000, but my shield is 27000! I'm safe!"

"Oh, I'm just starting! Iliac, get in there!"

"I-intercept with Flannel Megalomaniac! 17000 to your 16000!"

"Fraspi, break through!"

"Guard with Culicyclo from hand! 17000 to your 16000 again!"

"Now it's time for the reigning champ to defend his title! When Brach attacks, I can Counter Blast 1 and discard a card to give him an extra drive check and stand a rearguard! I stand Iliac, and boost his power by 3000!"

"I'll use my Protect Gift to nullify the attack!"

"Fine by me! Time for Brach's triple drive! The first-" nothing. "The second-" nothing again. "And finally…" Lucas flipped the third card, revealing one with a purple symbol in its upper-right corner. "Aw yeah, a Front Trigger! All of my front row units just got a 10000 power bonus! You may have stopped the champ, now Iliac is back for round 2! With his skill, I can restand Fraspi, and give him an additional 5000 power, on top of the 5000 power from Fraspi's own effect!"

Nat stammered. "He's coming in at 31000?! At a time I have no cards left for defense?!"

Lucas put on the biggest smirk Sean had ever seen. "Come on, Nathaniel, do your damage check."

Nat complied, and got nothing.

"And for the win, Fraspi comes in with a whopping 36000 power! Too bad you can't guard this one, huh?"

Nat sputtered. "I-I can stay in if I get a Heal Trigger! Please…" But the top card had nothing to offer. Nat sank in his chair. "I-I got crushed…"

"Damn, I'm good! Hey, Sean, did you see me smoke this clown?" Sean didn't answer; he was transfixed on the table currently covered in a litany of cards. "Uh, Sean?"

Unceremoniously, Sean's timer began to ring, bringing him back to reality. After silencing it clumsily, Sean turned to his friend. "I…" he began, stuttered, and finally took a deep breath to compose himself. "I have _so_ many questions. And I _need _to know the answers."

Lucas blinked. Then smiled. Then let out a loud, boisterous laugh. "I'd be happy to answer them, buddy." He slapped his hand on Sean's shoulders. "What's up first?"


	2. Chapter 2- The Star of Sage Prep

"I appreciate you trying to help, but is there a reason I can't just read the rulebook?"

"It's a lot better to learn through doing, right? Well, that, and I forgot to bring one."

"Oh."

Sean took another look at the cards splayed across the lunch table. Lucas had been trying all week to get Sean acquainted with Vanguard's various rules, with few tangible results. In his latest attempt, Lucas had talked Nat into borrowing his deck to help teach Sean through a "practical lesson," or getting Sean to learn by playing a practice match. And while Sean thought the idea was rather absurd…

"Silent Lox, uh, boosts, right? Okay, he boosts Flannel Megalomaniac for an attack of 17k."

...it worked a lot better than Lucas's previous attempts.

_Seriously, that was a terrible slideshow_.

"Guarding that with Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll," Lucas responded. He flashed his trademark toothy grin. "Finally got it, huh?"

Sean nodded. "I do. Well, enough of it, anyway. Thanks again for doing this."

"Nah, I'm just paying you back. You help me with algebra, so I'm helping you with Vanguard. Win-win, right?"

"Guess so."

_Though it's a bit weird to compare the intricacies of an advanced math course to learning the rules of a trading card game._

Sean fumbled his way to his next attack. "Okay, Dorcas Zwei attacks you for, uh, let me count…"

"Hold up, bud," Lucas interjected. He turned his head and began waving vigorously. "Adam, Sal! Over here!"

Before Sean could finish his hasty calculations, his table was approached by two of his peers. The first was a towering specimen of athleticism, clad in a loose yellow jersey and black gym shorts. The second figure wore similar attire, though she was practically dwarfed by the human mountain standing beside her. Both carried trays of assorted, thoroughly unappetizing food.

"Can this wait, Lucas? We just got out of line,"

"Can't make time for friends? That's cold, Sal," Lucas jibed.

Adam chuckled myrthifully as Sal curled her lip. "What do you want?

"Just wanted to share some good news. Check it," he motioned to the table crowded with cards. "Our buddy Sean here has just gotten into Vanguard!"

"Awesome!" Adam interjected. "Welcome to the club, bro."

_I don't know what's more surprising: that the basketball team's center plays a game like Vanguard, or that he just called a guy like me "bro."_

Sal just nodded. "Good for you, Sean. Surprised it took you this long."

Sean smiled bashfully. "Thanks, guys. We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

"Nah," Adam answered. "We just got stuck in line for a while. No big deal."

"Adam, you _do_ realize we're on a clock, right? Knox wants us in the gym in half an hour," correct Sal.

"30 minutes is still plenty of time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe if you didn't pile on the food."

"Hold up," Lucas interrupted. "What's this about Knox?"

Sal rolled her eyes. Adam blinked. "You didn't forget about the pep rally today, did you, L?"

Lucas's skin turned pale. "Oh, that. I, uh, kinda did."

_How? Did he miss the sea of posters and jerseys?"_

"Whatever. Come on, Adam," Sal tugged.

"Right, right. See ya. Keep fighting the good fight, Sean"

"...Thanks?" Sean answered quizzically. After they had left, he turned back to the game, only to notice Lucas frozen in place, pale as a clean tissue. "Are you okay, Lucas?"

"I forgot," Lucas whimpered. "I forgot about the stupid rally."

"Well, it's not that big a deal, is it? Just an hour after school, right?"

"Yeah, a whole hour. An hour I could be spending at the Village. What a way to spend a Friday…"

Sean suddenly understood his friend's predicament. Lucas had never been a patient guy; not in middle school, and certainly not now. To him, an hour doing at something like a pep rally instead of doing something he liked would be like being ground into a fine powder. He looked down sheepishly while Lucas hung his head, groaning. For a few more awkward minutes, the duo sat in silence; Sean had no idea how to properly console his friend, and Lucas just brooded silently.

As usual, it was Lucas who broke the silence. "Guess there's only one thing to do."

"Tough it out?"

"Nope, we're bailing out early."

"What?!" Sean yelped. "But they take attendance at those things! If we skip, they'll know!"

"Big deal," scoffed Lucas. "You have perfect attendance, don't you? What's one absence?"

"Well," Sean stuttered, "it's still a rule. I, I just don't want you in trouble."

Lucas flashed a smirk. "It's only trouble if you get caught."

_Given how energetic you are, we're definitely getting caught._

* * *

Sean was hardly religious, but after watching Lucas not only slink out silently, but manage to slide out of the parking lot without anyone noticing, he figured he watched some sort of ordained miracle. The puzzle was which god blessed them. Zeus? The Buddha? That weird Hindu god with ten pairs of arms? He certainly saw all of them flash before him as Lucas speed towards Meeple Village.

Like last week, it took a few minutes for Sean to reorient himself. As he came to, he noticed Lucas sitting on the curb, phone in hand, scrolling aimlessly yet impatiently. Lucas's emerald eyes glanced upward, meeting his friend's deep blue ones, and he smiled.

"Good to see you, sleepy beauty. Ready to head in?"

Sean stumbled groggily out of the car. "Thanks for waiting."

"Come on, what kinda friend would I be if I went in without you?"

"That's thoughtful," Sean said, as he ambled to the entrance. "No offense, Lucas, but can you drive a little more carefully next time? I don't want this to be a regular thing."

"Sure, sure, no problem. Now come on, we got some cardfights waiting for us."

The shop's interior was as busy as ever. Though this was only his second visit, Sean noticed that the merchandise hadn't been rotated yet, meaning the atmosphere he got from last time wasn't changed a bit. However, there was one major difference…

"Woah, check out the back," Lucas murmured.

Sean directed his gaze towards the playing area, and noticed that it was packed tight with spectators, all gathered around a single table. While not as crowded as, say, a rush hour city bus or an opening night for an action movie, for a local game shop, it was quite impressive.

"Must be one heck of a game," Sean observed. "That kind of crowd for a shop like this seems unusual."

"Yeah, this is weird." Lucas motioned to his friend. "Come on, we need to check this out."

Sean followed obediently behind Lucas. As they approached the crowd, the chatter became more distinct and the tone shifted to one of awe. He tried, unsuccessfully, to politely weave his way through the onlookers. Lucas, meanwhile, simply plowed through, exploiting any small gap he could, eliciting some annoyed grumbles and gasps. Already forseeing a future fight, Sean sighed and attempted again to make his way to the center.

"Excuse me, sorry, I'm with him," he said, squeezing his way through. When he finally made it besides Lucas, he got an eyeful of what was causing so much of a fuss, and was...slightly underwhelmed.

As he suspected, it was a cardfight, though to his admittedly untrained eye, he couldn't tell if it was a particularly interesting one. On his right, there was a boy around his age, with wild red hair, nervously shuffling three cards around his hand. It was the boy's opponent, however, that really caught Sean's attention. His face was soft, pale, and striking, resembling something out of soap opera. Clean shaven and neatly groomed, his hair was a striking shade of golden brown, with a single clean streak of violet. Rounding out his clean, posh appearance was a neat, aesthetically pleasing school uniform, complete with a navy blue jacket, a red tie, and a black undershirt. What almost ruined the appearance was his expression, which was twisted into something of a wicked smirk, which was accompanied with a pair of narrowed sterling eyes, boring a hole into his opponent. He has hard _not _to look at, for better or worse.

By the fighter's side hovered another boy wearing the same posh uniform, though his was not nearly as well maintained; his tie was a bit crumpled and his jacket was a bit skewed. He was clearly Japanese, with a mop of leathery black hair, youthful complexion, and piercing onyx eyes. What stuck out the most was, of all things, his nose; narrow and hooked downwards, it was more like a small beak than anything resembling a nose. Complementing this was a pair of metallic feather earrings. His gaze was sharp, analytical, and somewhat cold, making an otherwise friendly looking lad seem rather frightening.

Sean leaned in and whispered to Lucas, who was studying the card closely. "What's going one here?"

"Pretty-boy here has red backed into a corner," Lucas explained quietly. "He has two attacks left, one of which is his vanguard, meaning his still has some drive checks to pump up his formation. Meanwhile, gingy has no intercepts left, three cards in hand, and five damage. I seriously doubt the match will last much longer."

"Now then," the uniformed boy stated haughtily, "it's time for my Selene to end this charade."

"I'm not done yet!" cried the redhead. "I'm guarding!" He splayed his entire hand onto the table, eliciting some oohing from the crowd.

"Don't know when to quit, hmm?" mused the other boy? "Very well, time for my twin drive." In a swift, flashy motion, he flipped over the top two cards of his deck, earning some gasps from the crowd, Sean included.

"My, my, that's two critical triggers. That not only makes short work of that desperate defense of yours, but I believe that's four points of damage heading your way." He chuckled darkly. "I hope all of your heal triggers are clumped at the top of your deck~"

"Sadly, no chance," commented the earringed boy. "He's guarded with two heal triggers during the game, remember?" He shrugged. "Shortsighted _and_ unlucky. Hardly seems sporting."

"Not sporting in the slightest," agreed the haughty boy, as opponent slumped in his chair. "Still, rules are rules. Care to do your damage checks?"

The redhead hesitantly complied, checking only a single grade 3 card. The crowd chattered in excitement and amazement. "I-I lost."

"Quite handily, in fact," commented the earringed boy. "Never thought I'd see someone fold so spectacularly."

The redhead quickly and sheepishly scooped his cards, and shuffled his way back into the crowd.

"He seems pretty good," Sean murmured to Lucas.

"Yeah," grumbled Lucas. "He seems to be a grade-A dickweed too."

"Well then," hummed the victor, "that makes how many wins in a row, Hayato?"

"Nine," replied the earringed boy. "If this is the best the locals can muster, maybe this isn't the shop for us."

"Sadly, I agree. Pity, such a quaint place, but I suppose I expected too much for a shop so close to Marshall."

Lucas's eye twitched. "Thought I recognized those uniforms. These guys are preps."

"Preps?" repeated Sean quizzically.

"Rich snots from that uptown college prep school," Lucas grumbled. "No wonder I can't stand these guys."

The sitting prep started to gather his cards. "I don't suppose anyone thinks they can't break my streak, do they? Well?"

The crowd, previously chatting about the boy's skill, grew quiet. Sean couldn't blame them; if this guy really beat nine players in a row, anyone would hesitate.

"You got an opponent right here, preppy!"

Then again…

Lucas aggressively shuffled his way towards the uniformed duo, and practically slammed his deck box on the table. "You want a good fight? Because I'm ready to put you in your place."

_Ho boy, this isn't good…_

The two boys, first stunned by Lucas's audacity, then exchanged amused looks.

"'In his place?'" repeated Hayato. "Did you not hear us? Aster here just got his ninth straight win. Pretty sure if he belongs anywhere, it's the winner's circle."

Lucas let out a loud scoff. "Aster? Really? Even your name's pretentious."

"Awfully combative, aren't we?" Aster retorted. "Though given your uncouth appearance, I shouldn't be surprised you behave like a brute."

"Says the guy who looks like an H&M mannequin. Seriously, you look like you just walked out of an SJW fail video."

Aster's haughty smirk curled into a bemused scowl. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't understand me, huh? Guess despite all that trash talk, you're just a pretty face. Or you would be, if you were, you know, actually pretty."

"Lucas, that's enough man," Sean said, stepping in to prevent a fight. Likewise, Hayato placed a hand on Aster's shoulder, who was starting to get up.

Lucas turned to Sean. "Really? You're standing up for this guy?"

"Not standing up for him, I just think you're getting too, uh-"

"Aggressive?" offered Hayato?

"Yeah, that. Please try to calm down."

Aster nodded. "Thank you for trying to put a leash on that hothead, but I think the only way to, as he said, 'put him in his place,' is a cardfight. Once I humble him, I don't think anything else is necessary."

Lucas smirked. "Now you're speaking my language, preppy. But I'm not losing to a fop like you."

_Fop? That's a new one._

"Lucas, please," pleaded Sean.

"And likewise, I have no intention of losing to someone so vulgar!"

Hayato sighed and stepped back. "No use, man," he said, standing next to Sean. "When Aster gets going, he doesn't back down. Hopefully your friend can cash the checks his mouth is writing."

Aster placed his starting vanguard face-down, and began shuffling his deck. "Now, let us imagine-"

"Oi, this crap?" interrupted Lucas. "Shoulda guessed you'd be one of _those_ people."

Sean turned to Hayato. "What does he mean, 'those people?'"

Hayato glanced over. "I'm guessing you're new to this."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, if you don't know about imagination in Vanguard, you're either a dunce or out of the loop, and given how you were trying to cool off the jackass, I wanted to be charitable."

"...Thanks?"

"No problem. Anyway, imagination is key to Vanguard. You have to picture yourself on the battlefield, alongside your units."

"Really? Guess I'll give it a shot."

"Do so. It makes the game far more interesting."

"Now stand up," cried Lucas and Aster, "my Vanguard!"

Hayato leaned in as the two combatants flipped over their starting cards. "Now imagine it," he murmured. "Two warriors facing off on the Planet Cray…"

Sean nodded, and slowly an image formed in his mind…

* * *

_It was a crisp night on the Planet Cray. Under a star-studded, midnight sky, an ancient wasteland sprawled out for miles. Scattered across the hallowed field were broken bits of weapons and armor. From a bird's eye view, one could see a ring of obelisks, engraved to the inch with mysterious runes and pictograms. While largely abandoned, there seemed to be a mystic energy flowing throughout the wastes. In the middle of the ring, two astral bodies glared at each other; one a burnt orange, the other an elegant violet._

* * *

"Woah," Sean said quietly. "I see what you mean."

Hayato smiled wryly. "Right? Half the fun is imagining the field."

* * *

"_I ride!" shouted the orange astral body. "Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"_

_The astral body vanished beneath the earth, and was replaced by the shining silhouette. The light scattered, revealing a compact alien luchador, intimidating red eyes, and blade-like fingernails. It let out a guttural growl as it got into a combat stance, its blue skin glistening in the moonlight._

"_And I ride!" the violet astral body shouted back. "Advance of Dusk, Astraeus!"_

_Like the previous astral body, it vanished and was replaced by a fantastical warrior. This one was much more human in appearance, with pale skin and purple hair adorned with silver laurel leaves, which shimmered like stars in a vast dark sky. Clad with glimmering bronze armor, he carried a small buckler engraved with the constellation Taurus in his left hand, and in his right was a gold-tipped spear. He stood his ground firmly with his winged leather boots._

* * *

"A Genesis deck?" Lucas asked, bemused. "Don't see many of those. Guess you're too smart for good cards, preppy?"

Aster scoffed. "You joke, but these warriors of the stars have carried me to victory innumerable times. Their elegance far eclipse those barbaric Nova Grapplers."

"Novas are the undisputed champs of combats. They'll wipe the floor with those sparkly wimps."

"We shall see. I'll go first."

* * *

"_I ride!" declared Astraeus. "Rainbow Riding Messenger, Iris!" Like the violet astral body before him, Astraeus faded into the earth, and in his place appeared a maiden clad in a pure white robe trimmed with a crimson red. In her left hand was a gilded scroll, and on her right shoulder was a rainbow-hued hawk with seven long tail feathers. Her raven hair flowed in the wind, embroidered with ribbons of various colors._

**Iris- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

"_Astraeus's skill- I draw a card, and end my turn."_

"_My turn now!" growled Stern. "Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr!" Stern's figure was replaced by a taller wrestler; a teal-skinned alien in a tattered costume. _

**Serr- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

"_With Stern's skill, I draw a card. Next up, I call Muscle Kilo, Grappy Oppo to rearguard!"_

_To Serr's left, a shining light emerged from the ground, with gray emblems circling it. When the light and emblems dispersed, a copper-skinned alien emerged. Six meters tall, with four pairs of lean, toned arms, it cut a ghoulish figure. Each hand was covered by fingerless gloves, the only piece of clothing other than a tight pair of black briefs. It cackled boldy, flexing it's spindly fingers in a squeezing motion._

**Oppo- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

"_Crush 'er, Oppo!" commanded Serr. Oppo shrieked as it lunged forward, charging towards Iris with his eight arms dangling behind him._

"_I don't guard," Iris responded calmly._

_Oppo dove towards his target, thrusting his arms forward and wrapping his many lanky fingers around Iris. Shifting his weight, he launched Iris skyward. As he returned to Serr's side, Iris descended towards the ground like a meteor, crashing into the arena with a thunderous thud._

"_Damage check," she coughed. "No trigger."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 0, Aster 1**_

"_I'm coming at you next!" declared Serr. He charged at Iris, as he drew his right fist back, his arm suddenly bulked up, growing to monstrous proportions._

"_No guard," said Iris._

"_Drive check!" shouted Serr. "No trigger."_

_Serr's colossal arm slammed into Iris, sending her flying into one of the obelisks, which miraculously remained intact._

"_Damage check," she said as she composed herself. "No trigger this time either."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 0, Aster 2**_

* * *

"What's wrong, forgot how to defend?" chided Lucas.

Aster harrumphed. "Those attacks are hardly worth acknowledging. My turn. I draw."

* * *

"_I ride!" declared Iris. "Smith Among the Stars, Ilmari!" Her figure disappeared into a cosmic light, replaced by a towering male figure. Bronze skinned with a grizzled silver beard, he wore a suit of spangled navy blue armor. In his gloved hands he carried a massive forging hammer, engraved with golden comet tails._

**Ilmari- Grade 2/10,000 Power/5,000 Shield**

"Now for Iris's skill," said Aster. "When she's rode upon, I can counterblast 1, and if I do, I can soul charge two cards." He glided his hand over to his deck, plucked the top two cards and slid them seamlessly under his vanguard.

_Ilmari leveled his hammer. "Come, Stellar Guardian, Aether!"_

_A light emerged from the earth to Ilmari's left, surrounded by yellow emblems. When the light scattered, a blocky obsidian colored homunculus with gold trim emerged. It had no fingers; instead of hands, it had a pair of lance-like spikes studded with sapphires. It's cold emerald eyes fixed itself on Serr as it let out a mechanical whir._

**Aether- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

* * *

"Aether's skill. When placed, I can look at the top two cards of my deck." He placed his hand down, and once again glided his hand to his deck, and picked up two cards. He smiled. "I can put one into my soul," he explained, sliding yet another card under his vanguard, "and place the rest at the top in any order.

* * *

"_Now I call upon the help of Lunar Scribe, Thoth!"_

_From the light to Imari's right appeared another heavenly figure. Adorned in a gilded tunic and leather sandals, most of his head was covered by an ibis-shaped mask; he carried a thin fan axe in his right hand and an unfurled papyrus scroll in his left._

**Thoth- Grade 2/10,000 Power/5,000 Shield**

* * *

"Thoth's skill. When he's placed on a rearguard circle, I can counterblast 1 to look at the top three cards of my deck." Once more, his hand coasted to his deck, this time plucking the top three cards. "One goes into my soul, and the rest go back on top in any order."

"He's been pumping a lot of cards into his soul," observed Sean.

"That's Genesis's playstyle," explained Hayato. "They cultivate soul in order to pay for future skills."

"So if he's already has that much in the soul-"

"Your friend's already in trouble."

* * *

"_Charge, my comrades!" bellowed Imari. He pointed to Aether. "Aether, take aim at Serr!"_

_The homunculus leveled his lances at Serr, but instead of charging ahead, his body began to glow an azure light. The light channeled into his lances, and then he released a pair of brilliant lasers towards his opponent._

"_No chance!" shouted Serr defiantly. "I guard with Concession Jerk, Chugg!"_

_A figure flashed between Serr and the oncoming blast: a stocky robot with multiple tentacle-like arms, each holding some sort of food or drink._

**Chugg- Grade 0/5,000 Power/5,000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_The lasers smashed into the robot, causing a sparkling explosion. However, Serr emerged unscathed._

"_Now it is my turn to attack!" proclaimed Ilmari. He began dashing towards Serr, winding up his hammer for a massive swing._

* * *

"Now for Ilmari's skill. When he attacks a vanguard, I draw a card, then place a card from my hand into my soul."

_Another card in the soul_, thought Sean. _How many more cards is he going to toss in there?_

"I don't guard that," said Lucas.

"Drive check," said Aster, flipping the top card. "My, my, look at that. Breakthrough of the Dawn, Ostara. That nets me a heal trigger."

"Woah, lucky," observed Sean.

"Not really," said Hayato. "He's been manipulating the top few cards of his deck for a while. Looks like he dug up a heal trigger and managed to keep it on the top."

"I recover one damage," hummed Aster, "and give 10,000 Power to Thoth."

* * *

_Ilmari swung his hammer wildly into Serr's body, sending him skidding towards the edge of the arena. Serr managed to stop himself and sent a threatening grimace towards his opponent._

"_Damage check," he growled. "Nothin'."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 1, Aster 1**_

"_Now, Thoth, crush Serr!" Ilmari commanded. Thoth nodded, then began dashing towards Serr with his fan axe raised._

"_20,000 Power is nothing!" stated Serr rebelliously. "I guard with Muscle Babyface, Chuckin' Rhom!"_

_Another figure flashed in front of Serr, this one a stocky alien with purple skin. It didn't have a head, with its two pairs of orange eyes implanted on its chest. His arms here as thick as tree trunks, and his hands were like baseball mitts. _

**Rhom- Grade 0/5,000 Power/15,000 Shield/Front Trigger**

_He put his hands in front of himself, catching the fan axe's blade with his palms. Rhom disappeared into light, and Thoth returned to his position with a leap, a bitter scowl spread across his lips._

"_Your resistance is bothersome, but tolerable for now," Ilmari snarled. "I end my turn."_

"_Finally! Time for a counterattack!" Serr blustered. "Stand and draw. Now I ride! Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco!"_

_Serr's body lit up, morphing into a lime-skinned alien with an oblong head. Wearing a garish black and red costume, a spangled white cape, and blue briefs, he flashed a charismatic smile, winking one of his red, egg-shaped eyes._

**Anco- Grade 2/9,000 Power/5,000 Shield**

* * *

"Serr has an on-ride skill too. When I ride him, I can call him to an open rearguard circle." Lucas slid Serr right behind Anco. "That's one more unit you have to worry about, prep."

Aster jeered. "No matter how many gaudy hooligans you can muster, you can't beat me."

"Tough talk for someone about to be steamrolled."

* * *

"_Oppo, move back," commanded Anco. Oppo obliged, flipping back some distance. "Now I call Muscle Mega, Windmill Fraspi."_

_Another wrestler appeared from the light, this one with lime-colored skin, two pairs of snake like eyes at the sides of its head, and three gangly arms emerging from each socket. It stood in front of Oppo, hissing and flashing a set of curved, dagger-like fangs._

**Fraspi- Grade 2/9,000 Power/5,000 Shield**

"_Showtime!" declared Anco. "Oppo boosts Anco for an attack on Ilmari!"_

_An aura around Oppo flowed towards Anco, coating him in a crimson light. Fraspi then stampeded towards Ilmari, whirling his arms around in a circle at high speeds._

"_Futile," laughed Ilmari. "I guard with Apostle of the Lucky Star, Jurojin!"_

_In a flash of light, a jovial old man clad in purple and gold robes appeared. He cracked a jolly smile before brandishing his oak walking stick, repelling Fraspi before fading away._

"_Watch out, cuz here I come!" boasted Anco. "With a boost from Serr, I'm attacking you!"_

"_Fine, I don't guard," said Ilmari, bracing himself._

* * *

"With Anco's skill, I can counterblast 1 to restand Fraspi and give him an extra 5,000 Power. On top of that, when Fraspi restands, his skill triggers, and he gains an extra 5,000 Power. Now for my drive check" Lucas flipped over the top card of his deck, then grinned. "Booyah, its Muscle Babyface, Unflappable Pyra! A draw trigger! I add an extra card to my hand, and give the 10,000 Power bonus to Fraspi!"

"He just jacked up his rearguard to 29,000 Power," Sean commented in awe.

"For a meathead, he's not bad," Hayato grumbled.

* * *

_Anco descended rapidly from the skies, his boots smashing into Ilmari's face before flipping back to his original position._

_Ilmari stumbled backwards a big. "Damage check," he sputtered. "No luck."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 1, Aster 2**_

"_Now Fraspi attacks you again! Flatten 'im!"_

"_No need to defend this," declared Ilmari. This time, he bore the full brunt of Fraspi's whirling fists, being buffeted by a hurricane of fists._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 1, Aster 3**_

* * *

"Now that my battle phase is over, I use Oppo's skill. Since I have less than five cards in hand, I can shove him into my soul to draw a card." Lucas smirked. "What happened, preppy? I thought you were supposed to be good."

Aster chuckled darkly. "You're decent enough, I suppose, but alas, the time has come to show you my true, overwhelming strength. I stand and draw." He took a card from his hand, and put it in front of his face as he closed his eyes. "O, divine maiden of eternal moonlight. Descend onto this battlefield and eclipse the world with your dazzling might!"

"Oh brother," Lucas groaned.

"I ride!" Aster cried, firmly placing the card on top of Ilmari. "Charioteer of the Silver Moon, Selene!"

**Selene- Grade 3/13,000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

_Ilmari roared, turning himself into a pillar of light before disappearing entirely. From the stars, a quartet of silver deer with golden antlers galloped downward, pulling an ornate, gleaming chariot. Riding within was a truly gorgeous goddess, dressed in a silver breastplate and flowing white dress. Her crown was adorned with a pure platinum crescent moon, and in her hands was a barbed, engraved longbow. The chariot landed with a dazzling light, nearly blinding opposing forces._

"_Imaginary Gift, Force I!" cried Selene. Just then, a tri-pointed sigil appeared in front of her, spinning rapidly until it shattered, briefly coating her in a rainbow light. "With this, I gain 10,000 Power during my turns."_

_She raised her bow towards the sky. "Now assemble, my divine forces! You're first, Runner of Solar Winds, Austaras!" _

_Behind Thoth appeared a new figure, boyish in complexion and body, clad in bronze running gear, winged sandals, and a pair of flowing golden sashes. He grinned and saluted, chuckling in the face of his opponents._

**Austaras- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

"_Aether, move to the back! Now descend, Charioteer of the Golden, Helios!"_

_In front of Aether appeared another chariot, this one glistening gold and coated with rubies. Dragged by a trio of golden stallions with manes flaming like solar prominences, a warrior in purple robes appeared. He wore a golden circlet around his head, and brandished a glowing bronze bow._

**Helios- Grade 3/13,000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"Now for Helios's skill. By soul blasting 3 cards, I can draw two cards from my deck, and place a card from my hand into my soul." Aster did so, revealing another Helios in his hand before sliding it in his soul. "For each grade of the placed card, Helios gets 5,000 Power. And since it was a grade 3," he chuckled, "well, I'm sure even a simpleton like you can do the math."

"15k Power isn't that impressive," bluffed Lucas.

"Oh, but it doesn't end there," continued Aster. "Since Helios's Power was boosted by 10,000 or more by his effect, I can take a trigger unit from my drop zone and place it at the top of my deck. Of course, I choose Jurojin."

Hayato smiled. "It's all falling into place."

"Since I soul blasted, Austaras's skill kicks in. For every card sent to the drop zone, he gets 1,000 Power, so that's a 3,000 Power boost."

Lucas furrowed his brow. "That's actually a half-decent play…"

"But it gets oh so much better," interrupted Aster. "I use Selene's skill- I counterblast 1 and soul blast 3 to draw a card. Now I can apply benefits to my lovely vanguard depending on what I sent from the soul to the drop zone. For the grade 3, I get an extra drive check, for the grade 2, an extra critical, and for the grade 0, I can take a trigger unit from my hand and place it at the top of my deck. For that, I choose Ostara. Oh, and Austaras just got another 3,000 Power.

Lucas began to grimace. Sean began to grow worried. Hayato' smile grew into a smug grin.

"Don't think it ends there," Aster chided. "Since Solar Cavalry Captain, Dagr was one of the cards sent from the soul to the drop zone, my vanguard gains an additional skill. When Selene attacks, I can retire one of your rearguards."

_This just keeps getting worse_, Sean thought.

* * *

"_Now, my loyal servants! The time has come to crush our opposition!" Selene cried. Her rearguards joined in with spirited cries of their own. "Austaras, boost Thoth, and punish Anco!"_

_Thoth and Austaras charged toward Anco side-by-side, glowing a blistering white._

_Anco shuddered. "That's 24,000 Power…" He then steeled himself. "I don't guard!"_

_Thoth slashed Anco with his fan axe as Austaras delivered a flying kick. Anco's damage check gave him no relief._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 2, Aster 3**_

"_Now for my assault!" shouted Selene. She pulled back on her bow, creating an arrow of pure moonlight. "Prepare yourself, knave!"_

"Not gonna happen!" responded Lucas. "By discarding a card, I can use Unflappable Pyra to throw up a perfect guard!"

**Pyra- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

* * *

Aster let out a haughty laugh. "Struggle all you want. With Dagr's inherited skill, I'm sending Serr to the drop zone. Now for my triple drive. First check...Oh hello Ostara, good to see you again. I recover one point of damage and give the Power bonus to Helios. Second check...nothing. Third check...ah, a beautiful sight. Cyber Twin-Tails, a critical trigger. The extra critical and Power bonus to Helios."

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 2, Aster 2**_

* * *

_Selene fired her arrow of moonlight, only for it to crash harmlessly against a massive hexagonal shield. The shield retracted, revealing a shapely female alien is a bright orange and purple costume. She delivered a quick wink with one of her large, black eyes before disappearing into light._

_Selene was nonplussed. "Very well. Helios, now is your time! Destroy Anco with support from Aether!"_

_Helios reared his bow, notching a pair of arrows made of sunlight. The arrows gathered power before they doubled in size, causing Anco to grit his teeth._

"_That's 56,000 Power and 2 Critical. I can't stop it…" Anco murmured. He gulped. "No guard!"_

_Helios let loose his arrows with a courageous battle cry. Each arrow pierced straight through Anco, causing him to yowl in pain._

* * *

"Check my damage triggers," Lucas growled. "First," he flipped over a card, "is Chuckin' Rhom. I give the Power bonus to my front row. Second," he flipped over another card, "is Chugg. That's another Power bonus and an extra card for me."

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 4, Aster 2**_

Aster began to laugh. "Such inopportune timing! How unfortunate!"

Lucas grimaced. "I'm not through yet! I still have a turn to finish you!"

"And how will you do that? I have 8 cards in hand, and only two damage!"

"Watch me, prep. I stand and draw." Lucas took a deep breath, and began to take a card from his hand. "The champion of the cosmos comes crashing in. I ride the lord of the ring, Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach!"

**Brach- Grade 3/12,000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

_Anco shouted skyward, the ground around him trembling as he turned into an arrow of light and shot upward. Seconds later, a massive orb of light smashed into the ground, creating a small quake. From the dust and smoke arose a mountainous alien with burnt orange skin and a power-clashing red and white costume. As he continued to rise, more details could be made out: his belt of pure platinum, a crested gladiator helm, and four massive muscle bound arms._

"_Imaginary Gift!" he bellowed. "Accel II!" Like with Selene, a sigil appeared before him, coating him in a rainbow-colored light. He then snapped his fingers. "Let's get to work, boys! Muscle Giga, Spinning Carpi! Anco! Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll! Muscle Kilo, Kneelift Semi! Beloved Announcer, Bellows!"_

_A flurry of lights appeared, each producing a different colorful alien. Carpi was a massive, yellow-skinned wrestler with a green and purple costume, sporting unfortunately tiny legs and several muscular arms wrapped around him like a winter coat. Poll was a rotund, snot-colored alien with three thick arms and a singular slug-like foot; his thick brown lips was fixed in a permanent bitter grimace. Semi was a tall, spindly purple alien with an oblong head, gangly arms, sharp nails, and legs resembling that of a grasshopper's. Finally, Bellows was a sharply dressed black alien with three pepper-shaped heads, a multitude of mouths, no eyes, and multiple tentacles each holding a microphone of different shapes._

**Carpi- Grade 3/12,000 Power/0 Shield**

**Poll- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

**Semi- Grade 1/8,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

**Bellows- Grade 0/5,000 Power/15,000 Shield/Front Trigger**

"_A bizarre entourage," commented Selene. "And you're fielding Bellows, a trigger unit. You must be truly desperate."_

"_Bah! We do our best fightin' when we're cornered, right boys?!" Brach's retort was answered by a wave of jeers and battle cries from his comrades._

* * *

"I activate Brach's skill by soul blasting 2 cards, giving my entire front row an extra 5,000 Power!"

Aster shrugged mockingly. "A meager boost such as that won't break my defenses, sadly."

"Let's see you talk smack after I bowl you over with my Crushing Muscle Beatdown!"

* * *

"_Poll, boost Anco! Smash that haughty wrench!"_

_Poll grunted before transferring a gray aura to Anco, who flashed a pose before charging in shoulder-first._

"_Futile. Rainbow Sky Serpent, defend your lady!"_

_A multicolored, feathered viper emerged from a flash of light and crashed into Anco, who tripped and tumbled back to his original position. He turned to Brach and smiled apologetically; his boss didn't even acknowledge the humiliation._

**Serpent- Grade 1/7,000 Power/10,000 Shield**

"_Semi, boost Fraspi! You're up next!"_

_Semi and Fraspi both began scrambling towards Selene, Fraspi spinning his fists as Semi prepared a roundhouse kick._

"_Thoth, intercept! Dagr, defend me!"_

_Thoth quickly sidestepped in front of Selene, blocking Semi's kick with this scroll, causing the alien to veer off-course before he hopped back into position. A cavalier with bronze body armor engraved with the sun, a winged helm, and a golden spear riding atop a soot-black steed charged in from nowhere and crashed Fraspi, sending him back to Brach._

**Dagr- Grade 2/10,000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Now for Semi's skill! Since my vanguard is Grade 3 or higher, after a battle he boosted, and can put him into my soul to restand the rearguard in front of him, and give him 4,000 Power! And since it's Fraspi, he gets an extra 5,000 Power due to his ability! Next, I attack with Carpi, and his skill kicks in! Since he's not being boosted and is one an additional rearguard circle, he gets an extra 15k Power on top of the Accel Gift's extra 5k!"

_Carpi roared as his multiple arms unfurled into a tangled matt of muscular arms. As he ran towards Selene, he began to spin, turning him into a tornado of powerful fists._

"_I don't guard," declared Selene, before being pummeled by Carpi's twister. Her damage check produced nothing._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 4, Aster 3**_

* * *

"Now I attack with Brach supported by Bellows! With his battle skill, I counterblast 1 and discard a card for triple drive and restand one of my rearguards with an extra 3,000 Power! Stand back up, Carpi!"

"Oh dear I simply must stop that," Aster hummed mockingly. "I guard with Protector Among the Clouds, Sanjana. By discard a card, I nullify your attack."

**Sanjana- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

Lucas hissed. "Big deal, I still have triple drive. First check, nothing. Second, nothing again. Third, come on," he flipped over another Pyra. "Yes, a draw trigger. That's 10,000 Power to Fraspi, and I draw!"

* * *

_Brach fell back after being beaten back. "She's softened up, guys! Follow me up, Fraspi!"_

"_33,000 Power, hm?" Selene pretended to puzzle. "No guard." Fraspi windmill punches were brutal, and the damage trigger offered no relief._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 4, Aster 4**_

"_Carpi, charge!"_

"_Two-Tails! Ostara! Protect me!"_

_Carpi once again spun towards his opponent, only to be deflected by a cyborg kitsune and a winged warrior maiden with green garb._

**Cyber Two-Tails- Grade 0/5,000 Power/15,000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Ostara- Grade 0/5,000 Power/20,000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

* * *

Aster laughed as Lucas deflated. "Was that it? Only two damage from six attacks? I guess that's all a brute like you can do!"

"Shut it!" Lucas snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, you only have two cards left, and a weakened formation! All I have to do is survive and-"

Aster laughed again. "You still don't get it? You're completely outclassed. There's not going to _be_ a next turn, because I'll wipe you out here! Stand and draw!" He drew, then smirked. "I ride Selene again, and get another Force I Gift to put under my vanguard circle."

* * *

"_Now to once again call upon my soldiers! Battle Maiden of Dawn, Aurora, come!"_

_In front of Austaras appeared a brilliant maiden clad in celestial bronze battle armor. She sported a large silver shield and a golden longsword, the same shade as her flowing golden locks. A bronze helm hid most of her face, though it did not fully obscure her soft, gorgeous features._

* * *

"Aurora's skill; I counterblast 1 so that the next time I soul blast, I reduce the cost by 2. Not only that, but two of my rearguards get 3,000 Power. Aether and Austaras just got powered up. Now for Helios's skill. Since I used Aurora's skill, I only have to soul blast 1- I draw two, then place one card from my hand into the soul. Since it's a grade 2, he gains 10,000 Power, and I can place Jurojin from my hand on the top of my deck. Oh, and that's an extra 1,000 for Austaras."

"He may have less to work with, but he's still building quite a bit of pressure," Hayato observed smugly. "You're friend isn't making it out of here."

"Now for Selene's skill. Soul blasting 3 for one extra drive check, one extra critical, and now I can place a Cyber Two-Tails from my hand at the top of my deck. And since I soul blasted 3 cards, Austaras gains an extra 3,000 Power." Aster narrowed his gaze and widened his arrogant smile. "Now, for the final battle phase."

* * *

"_Austaras, boost Aurora and finish this fool!" Selene commanded._

_Both soldiers nodded, then began their thrust towards Brach._

"_Not so fast! Anco, Fraspi, intercept! Semi, block it!"_

_Austaras and Aurora managed to cleave their way through the blockade of aliens, only to find themselves sapped as they reached Brach. They retreated before the gigantic alien could swat them aside._

"_Then I shall finish it!" declared Selene, notching another moonlight arrow._

"_No way! Pyra!"_

* * *

Aster shrugged. "Very well. Time for my drive checks. The first... is Cyber Two-Tails, of course. All bonuses to Helios. Second… no trigger. And thirdly...nothing. Still, I have one more attack headed your way, and I'm fairly certain you can't guard a 44,000 assault with just that one card."

* * *

"_It's over, ruffian! Helios, deliver the final blow!"_

_Helios nodded in acknowledgement, and notched two massive sunlight arrows. As he let loose, Brach, normally unshakable, began to tremble. In fear? No, in anger. Anger at his failure in leadership. Anger at his opponent's overwhelming force, making his men's work for nothing. Anger at tasting his first defeat in a long time. As the arrows of sunlight pierced his body, he slowly fell to his knees, before scattering his being into the light._

* * *

Sean sighed in disappointment. Lucas's face drained. Aster's face began to break into an enormous grin. Hayato began to clap.

"And that makes ten wins. Well done, Aster. You're officially the best player in this shop, and this is only your first visit. Perhaps its damning by faint praise, but.."

Aster began to gather his cards. "While not much better than what the others had to offer, crushing someone so vulgar and simpleminded has never felt so good. Perhaps all those insults at the beginning has led to a certain catharsis factor." He picked up his deck and ambled towards Lucas. "Tell me, am I 'in my place?'"

Sean interjected. "Hey, you won! You don't have to rub it in."

This caught Hayato a bit off guard, but Aster simply turned his gaze towards him. "You know this lout? Come to avenge him?"

Sean felt what little courage he had fade completely. "Well, I don't have a deck, but-"

"Then don't lecture me about 'rubbing it in.' Come back when you're a cardfighter. Oh, and actually competent too. You're friend certainly wasn't."

Aster began to walk out. Sean turned to Hayato, who simply shrugged and followed his friend. After they were out the door, and the crowd dispersed, he hurried over to Lucas, who was still moping.

"That guy really was a dickweed," Sean commented. He placed his hand on Lucas's clammy shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Lucas. If there's anything I can do-"

"Don't worry about it," Lucas muttered. "I just have to get better, that's all."

"Lucas, just forget about it."

"There's no way I'm forgetting that creep. Not until I thrash him real good."

Sean sighed. Lucas was definitely one to hold a grudge, and this one was going to smolder for a long time…


	3. Chapter 3- Shocking Showdown

The Gregor household unintentionally followed a repetitive weekly schedule. Saturday was grocery day, often accompanied with one of Mrs. Gregor's ambitious home cooked meals. Sundays alternated between major cleaning projects and lazy malaise. Fridays was family movie night, a tradition that had yet to peter out despite both children being teenagers. Thursdays, however? That was take-out night- the culmination of a week of housework, commutes, conference calls, and obtrusive middle management. Such a drain nearly always sapped every bit of energy and culinary ambition from both Mr. and Mrs. Gregor, leading them to surrender to the pull of In-and-Out or any other such chain. It was understandable, though Sean did find himself missing his parent's cooking every now and then while inhaling some greasy concoction of frozen meat and preservatives.

This week, Sean didn't really catch what the family was ordering; he had abstained from the voting process and hunkered down in his room. At his desk, he had splayed out every assignment he could fit, be it English (ick), history (meh), Spanish (meh, but useful at least), algebra (ooh), and chemistry (underrated!). While he usually pushed all of his homework to the weekend to sneak in some PlayStation or Switch time, he had decided to push his assignments up to clear his conscience. He was wading through another one of Shakespeare's obtuse soliloquies when there was a knock on his door.

"Sean? Dinner's here."

"You can come in, Erica."

Sean's door creaked open, and in stepped his younger sister, carrying a heaping plate of topped chicken smothered in an artificial red sauce. Short for her age, the thirteen-year-old sported noticeably dyed rose-red hair held back with a striking black hairband. Still wearing her steel-gray leotard, she carefully paced her way towards her brother's desk.

"Mom said you were busy, so I brought your food up here," she explained. "Where should I put it?"

"Put it over, uh," Sean looked around. His desk was obviously overcrowded, so that wasn't an option. His bed was fairly open, but it was hardly stable, and he already got in trouble twice for staining his bedsheets. The TV could have been an option had it not been a flatscreen (unless Erica could manage to balance such a hefty plate on such a thin surface). Putting it on the floor would just be weird, so that just left…

"Put it on the PS4, I guess," he suggested.

Erika blinked. "Alright." As she placed the plate on the console, she saw him turn back to his homework, saying nothing else.

"You usually save this stuff for Saturday, right?," she inquired.

"Yeah?," he answered, highlighting a particularly cryptic line for further analysis.

"So, why are you doing this stuff now?"

"Don't want it bothering me tomorrow." He scrolled through his phone to consult SparkNotes yet again.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Spending some time with friends after school."

Erica blinked again. In all the years she knew her brother, she was absolutely certain she _never_ heard him say something like that. Normally, he shut himself away, absorbed in some weird game. He rarely even left the house on the weekend. But here he said something about meeting up with friends not only outside of school, but outside his house? Did she step into a Black Mirror episode?

"Meeting some friends?"

Sean looked up in response to his sister's bemused tone. "Yes?"

"Outside of school."

"Yes."

"Outside of this house."

"Yes."

"On a Friday."

"Is this really that hard to believe?"

"Kinda, yeah."

Sean chuckled wryly. "Can't be that weird to see some friends, can it? You spend tons of time with your's."

"It wouldn't be weird if you did it more often. Or at all, really."

"Yeah, well…" Sean racked his brain to find a way to change the subject. "You're still in your uniform?"

"Gym practice ran a little long, that's all," she explained. "But back to the shock of the century- you're going out tomorrow?"

Sean sighed. "You're really stuck on that, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, it's like discovering the eighth wonder of the world."

"Better call Guinness, I guess," he joked.

"Or Ripley's," she chuckled. They shared a short laugh. "Anyway, I'm glad you're stepping out of your room for a change." She made her way to the door. "Make sure you eat something soon. Don't want you passing out, and besides, cold sesame chicken is gross."

"Will do," acknowledged Sean. He marked his progress, made his way to his food, and dug in. He didn't have much time to waste if he wanted to finish before tomorrow.

* * *

"Yo, Sean, we're here."

Lucas jostled his friend awake. As Sean opened his heavy eyes, he found himself in a grubby, ratty car interior. His seat was worn and stained, with patches of polyester torn out due to age and misuse. Even with an air freshener haphazardly hung from the passenger side sun shade, it did little to rid the noticeable odor that hung around the vehicle. It was hardly a hospitable ride.

Sean rubbed one of his eyes groggily. "Right, thanks."

"Hey, thank Sal. She got us a ride here."

"You're welcome," he heard someone say from the passenger seat. Given the pitch and sardonic tone, it must have been Sal.

"_Que va,_" Sean heard. "How 'bout something for who actually got you here?"

"_Lo siento_, Rodrigo," Sal chided. "Next time, try getting us here in something that isn't a _pedazo de mierda._"

Lucas guffawed while Sean chuckled. Sal never swore in English unless the situation was a special breed of awful. In Spanish, however, anything went, especially around her siblings. Rodrigo was an easy target, given his easy nature and low aspirations.

_He's a bigger punching bag than I am. Must be a stoner thing._

Rodrigo just smiled. "Hey, if it works, it works. I'll see you soon, Ursula. _Te amo."_

"_Si si, te amo_," Sal acknowledged. The three teens stepped out of the beater, Sean's door creaking loudly from age.

"Thanks again for getting Rod to drive us, Sal," said Sean.

"Hey, you were tired. I figured a little nap could do you good. And you sure as heck weren't going to get it with Lucas driving."

Lucas grinned. "Aw, aren't you a sweetheart, Sal?"

"_Vete a la mierda._"

Lucas and Sal shared a laugh while Sean smiled sheepishly. The homework marathon last night took a toll on him. He had been caught nodding off in two of his classes and downright sleeping in the Black Hole. Carlos was kind enough to share his notes with him, but it was still pretty embarrassing to be called out by Mr. Black, of all people. Still, he had a promise to keep.

The trio strolled into Meeple Village, exchanging jokes and mildly humorous anecdotes about their day. Sean was a little too tired to notice if any of the merchandise rotated, though he did seem to notice a short Thai man in glasses delivering a quiet lecture to one of the employees behind the counter. The employee, despite being at least two heads taller than the man, found himself looking towards the floor, occasionally shifting his weight uncomfortably.

_Either that's one ballsy customer, or that's the manager._

Eventually, the trio met up with the two who invited them- Nat and Midori- though they didn't notice them right away. They were playing a game of Vanguard, and while Sean was still getting used to the game, between Nat's look of tense frustration and the lopsided damage count, he could tell that Midori was steamrolling her poor opponent. The spectacled girl reached for her vanguard unceremoniously and tapped it.

"Twincrocanto attacks Dorcas Zwei."

Nat grimaced. "For how much?"

"More than you can block with just two cards."

"W-well, maybe they're both heal trigg-"

"They aren't, you have 2 in your drop and one in your damage zone. You can't block this."

"But what if-"

"No 'buts,' Nat. Should I check the twin drive, or do you just want to do your last damage check."

Nat sighed despairingly, and chose the latter. Unsurprisingly, the check yielded nothing. The final score was 6 to 2.

"_Oof_," said Lucas with a tone of mock sympathy. "Tough break, Nathaniel. Hey, maybe you'll be able to deal _3_ damage someday."

The two cardfighters looked up to see the freshly arrived trio. Nat opened his mouth to deliver a retort before Midori greeted them (no doubt in hopes of avoiding another meaningless clash between Lucas and Nat).

"Hello, Lucas. Hello, Sal. I see you managed to persuade Sean to crawl out of his comfort zone."

Nat humphed bitterly as Sean waved politely. "Hello, Midori. Didn't know you played Vanguard."

"It's decent fun. Though truthfully, I much prefer other locations. I find that this shop lacks worthwhile adversaries."

"Quit rubbing it in," Nat protested.

Midori realized she had just inadvertently insulted her friend. "Oh, I mean no offense, Nat," she hurriedly corrected. "It's just that not many here offer a challenge- no that's not it-"

"It's fine," grumble Nat. "I'm going to get something to drink." He slunked off towards the vending machines at the other end of the play area.

Midori's hung her head slightly. "I could have handled that better, couldn't I?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, Nat's just a baby. Now if you're looking for a skilled player, why not cardfight me? I need to get some practice in for a rematch against that preppy dou-"

Sal interrupted Lucas with a sharp elbow to his side as Midori winced. Sean had heard she was unusually sensitive when it came to cursing, and given how quickly Sal cut him off, it must have been pretty bad.

"I would, Lucas, but I think I should make amends to Nat." She looked over to the vending machines, where an irate Nat was struggling to get a bill into the slot. "Before we have another incident."

"Another?," Sean wondered aloud.

"Don't ask," Sal said flatly. She nodded towards Midori. "Go for it, Mimi. And hurry."

Midori just nodded before heading to the machines.

"Alright, so Midori's no good for a game," Lucas puzzled. "Nat's definitely not worth playing if I want to get better. Now what?"

"Well, you could always just ask one of the other customers," suggested Sean.

"Uh, what other customers?," asked Sal.

Sean took a more careful look around the store, finally noticing a notable lack of other patrons. "Oh," he observed sheepishly.

Sal sighed. "Well, I guess you could cardfight me."

"You brought your deck?," asked Lucas.

"I did, but it's pretty old. Not sure you'll be able to get a good fight out of it."

Lucas snapped his fingers. "Hey, I'll take it! As long as it isn't Nat. Come on, let's get set up."

Sal nodded, smiling slightly. She reached into her hoodie's pocket and pulled out a strawberry red deck box. It had seen better days; there were several scratches and spots where the paint was chipped away. She and Lucas took a seat across from each other and started to shuffle their decks. Despite stating her deck was old, Sean could tell Sal was used to handling cards, as she effortlessly managed to shuffle her deck quickly. As they were doing their redraws-

"Sean."

Sean jumped at the sudden spike in volume. He hesitantly turned around, only to find Midori and Nat, who was holding a bottle of Coke in each hand. Nat had a warm smile on his face, which contrasted quite sharply to his previous frustrated sulking. Sean guessed Midori managed to apologize without tripping over herself again.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You startled me! You didn't have to yell, Midori."

Midori blinked quizzically. "I didn't yell.'

Sean changed the subject. "Sharing a drink with Nat?"

"Actually, this one's for you," Nat explained, extending a bottle to Sean. "I caught you napping in Mr. Roman's class, so I figured you could use the caffeine."

"Oh, that's...actually pretty thoughtful. Thanks," Sean nodded, as he accepted the soft drink.

"Ready, Sal?" Lucas asked jocularly. This drew the attention of the three standing patrons.

"Ready and willing, L."

"Alright then." Both players reached out for their starting vanguard.

"_Now stand up, my vanguard!"_

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night atop the towering mountain. The surrounding rock had been weathered and fractured from centuries of brutal power struggles. At the mountain's peak was an ancient training ground, it's perimeter dotted with broken or eroded statues of the past's great warriors and scoundrels. At each end were the remains of old rope bridges that once connected the arena to two temple ruins; relics of a time gone but not forgotten. The arena was only illuminated by phantom flames and flashes of lightning. It was the perfect spot for an unsanctioned brawl._

* * *

"Sean? Are you okay? You're spacing out," interrupted Midori.

"Isn't it obvious?," answered Nat. "He's imagining the fight."

"Oh, that stuff." Midori adjusted her glasses. "Say, it's been a while since I've seen Sal play."

Sean nodded. "Doesn't surprise me. She mentioned something about how old the deck was."

"I suppose being part of the volleyball team cuts into one's spare time," Midori mused.

Nat took a swig of Coke. "Yeah, but I've seen Sal fight before. She's a force to be reckoned with."

_Then old deck or not, this should be interesting._

* * *

"_I ride!" declared the orange astral body. "Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"_

**Kid Stern- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_And I ride!" answered the red astral body. It disappeared into the earth, and in its place materialized a small bipedal dragon. It had thick azure scales, a single bronze horn, a pair of razor like fangs, and pitch black claws. It wore a cracked, rusted jingasa, accompanied by a studded breastplate and a single pauldron depicting an ogre's face. "Mountain Ogre Dracokid!"_

**Mountain Ogre Dracokid- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Still sticking to Narukami?" asked Lucas

"Well, yeah, it's always been my favorite clan," answered Sal. "Mind if I go first?"

"Ladies first."

"_Petan,_" she snickered. "I draw."

* * *

"_I ride Broken Horn Ogre!" declared the dracoling. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the lizard, and a new figure emerged as the light faded; an emerald skinned ogre with wearing tiger-skin kilt and skin covered in scars of all sizes. As he reared his head, it was clear one of its two horns was missing; in its place was a jagged stump. Rounding out its rough appearance was a silver eyepatch resembling an oversized coin; fitting for such a bandit._

**Broken Horn Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Thanks to Dracokid's skill, I draw, and end my turn."

"Alright then, I draw. Now I ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr. With Stern's skill, I draw."

**Bursting Serr- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"_I'll crush you!" cried Serr, as he began running towards the ogre._

"_No point in guarding," braced Broken Horn._

"_Drive check!" said Serr, rearing his now massive arm. "Nothing there, but this is still gonna hurt!" His mammoth fist smashed into the ogre, sending him flying to the edge of the training ground, nearly crashing into one of the statues. Broken Horn dusted himself._

"_That's it? Hardly a scratch. I'm doing my damage check...no trigger this time."_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 1, Lucas 0**_

* * *

"And that's it for me," said Lucas. "You're up."

"That's weird," Sean thought aloud. "Lucas is usually more aggressive than this. Where are his rearguards?"

"First time seeing a Narukami deck in action?" asked Nat.

"Yeah, this is new to me."

"Well, Narukami is a clan that specializes in clearing out their opponent's formation," Miori explained. "Right now, Lucas is probably holding back to prevent Sal from gaining an early advantage."

"I draw," stated Sal.

* * *

"_I ride!" shouted Broken Horn. Another bolt of lightning struck the training ground, and once again, when the light faded, a new figure had replaced Broken Horn. This was another ogre, clad in a leopard-skin kilt, a pair of sandals, and a set of crimson armor on each arm. His white hair was wild and mangy, reaching down to the middle of his back. His skin was a sapphire blue, his eyes a sinister yellow, and his fangs a piercing white. "Bolt Tossing Ogre!"_

**Bolt Tossing Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_He snapped his fingers, creating a small spark of electricity. "Come 'ere, Dragon Dagger Ogre!"_

_With another flash of lightning, a new monster appeared to Bolt Tossing's right. With amber-toned skin, he wore a red gi with purple trim and an illustration of a wicked-looking tiger on the back, which was embroidered with shining silver thread. In each hand, he carried a sizable knife, curved like a snake fang, and studded with small rubies. He spun the knives in his palms before flashing a fang-filled, sadistic smile._

**Dragon Dagger Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Slice 'em up! Attack!" commanded Bolt Tossing. His minion grunted in compliance, and began rapidly approaching his opponent, knives drawn._

"_No guard," Serr replied, unfazed. Dragon Dagger soon made contact, dashing past (or rather through) his target with a wild slash. "Nothing for my damage check."_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 1, Lucas 1**_

* * *

"Dragon Dagger Ogre's skill. Since his attack damaged your vanguard, I can check the top seven cards of my deck and one grade 3 unit from them to my hand." Sal dug through her top seven, studied them for a bit, then fished out a card that Sean couldn't quite make out. However, given her expression, it must have been a good pick. "The rest are shuffled back into the deck. And since Dragon Dagger Ogre was on a rearguard circle when I used his skill, he goes to my soul."

* * *

"_My turn!" shouted Bolt Tossing. He clapped his hands together, and as he slowly pulled them apart, a bolt of blinding blue lightning began to form between his palms, illuminating the entire field is a ghastly glow._

"_No guard," Serr said defiantly._

"_Drive check!" responded Bolt Tossing gleefully, as he finished his bolt. "Hmm, nothing, but still," he said, preparing the lightning bolt like a javelin, "this'll sting real good!" He let the bolt fly, crashing into Serr with a loud thunderclap._

_Serr yowled in pain. "D-damage check," he said, still feeling the volts in his veins. "Nothing again."_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 1, Lucas 2**_

* * *

"And that's my turn."

"Aight, stand and draw." Lucas looked at the freshly drawn card, and smiled. "I may have held back before, but now I'm getting serious."

"Being serious? That'll be new."

"Yeah, good one. I ride Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco. Using Serr's on-ride skill, I move him to an open rearguard circle." He slid the card to the bottom right spot.

**Anco- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"_Alright, boys, it's showtime~! Muscle Mega, Windmill Fraspi! Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac! Get your fine bods down here!"_

_In a flash, Fraspi appeared in front of Serr. To Anco's left, a towering pile of cyan rock gradually raised to his full height. Built like an Olympian god, his literally sculpted body displayed a proud set of 12-pack abs, thick fingers, and a jagged jawline. It stomped one foot dramatically, causing a small quake in the arena._

**Fraspi- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Iliac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"That's quite the formation," Midori observed quietly.

"Bah, he's gonna regret it later," Nat muttered, taking another swig from his bottle.

Sean began studying the board closely. He was pretty familiar with Lucas's deck at this point, and he knew he was about to witness a stampede.

"Serr boosts Fraspi," Lucas began. "Using Serr's skill; by discarding a card, I can soul charge one card, and give him an extra 3000 Power, meaning this attack is coming in at 20000."

"I'm guarding that with Two-Faced Djinn."

**Two-Faced Djinn- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

* * *

"_Not bad! Not bad at all!" Anco hummed. "Alrighty, Iliac, it's your turn to get a shot in!"_

_Iliac unleashed a guttural roar as he began trampling toward his enemy. As he ran, he lifted his hands above his hands, melding them together to form a mighty hammer. He lunged forward, looking to bring it down on the ogre, when…_

"_I guard with Lightning Hammer Ogre!"_

_From the distance, an electrically charged flail crashed into Iliac, knocking him off course, landing to the ground with a resounding thud. He looked up crossly, fixing his beady yellow eyes on a stocky violet ogre with stubby horns and a suit of rusted chainmail. The ogre waved mockingly before fading away. Frustrated, Iliac retreated._

**Lightning Hammer Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Ooh, feisty," giggled Anco. "But now I'm coming through! Try blocking my patented Double Diving Driver!" He performed a giant jump skyward, disappearing into the stormy sky, before rocketing doward for a divekick._

* * *

"Using Anco's skill! When he attacks a vanguard and all of my frontrow circles are full, I can counterblast one to restand one of my rearguards and give it 3000 Power. I'm restanding Iliac."

"I don't guard," Sal said, nonplussed.

"Drive check," said Lucas, flipping the top card. "Awesome, a heal trigger! I'm giving the 10000 Power to Iliac, and I recover one damage!" He reached for the face-down card in the damage zone, and moved it to his drop zone.

Sa's lip curled. "Alright, I'm checking for a damage trigger...not a thing."

_**DAMAGE- Sal 2, Lucas 1**_

"Iliac attacks next. And since he restood during my battle phase, I can counterblast 1 to restand another rearguard and give it 5000 Power. Fraspi's ready for another round, and his skill kicks in too; when he restands during my battle phase, he gains an extra 5000 Power!"

"So _that's _why he healed the face-down card," Sean mused. "He wouldn't be able to pay the cost for Iliac's skill if he healed the face-up one."

"You catch on quick," commended Nat. "It's a bit of Cardfight 101- healing face-down damage effectively gives you more chances to counterblast."

"He managed to get five attacks in despite only having a grade 2 vanguard. Impressive," Midori observed, seemingly oblivious to Nat's impromptu lesson.

Sal hesitated, scanning her hand. "I don't guard. Doing a damage check...a critical trigger. I give the 10000 Power bonus to my vanguard."

_**DAMAGE- Sal 3, Lucas 1**_

* * *

"_That's a lucky little draw, but I still have one more attack. Sic 'em, Fraspi!" Anco commanded._

_Fraspi began charging at the Ogre, whirring his multitude of fists._

_Bolt Tossing grimaced. "I guard with Ogre Strongarm!"_

**Ogre Strongarm- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_Fraspi's advance was brought to a sudden halt as his many arms were caught by another stocky black ogre, this one only wearing a pair of tan leather pants- his arms were thick as sewer pipes, and several times as sturdy. The alien struggled, and when he finally muscled through, he didn't have the strength to even scratch the ogre. As the monster smirked, Fraspi reluctantly slinked back to Anco._

* * *

"Well, that's that. I end my turn."

Sal took a breath. "I stand and draw."

"Sal did a good job defending against Robertson's attacks," Nat observed. "I mean, two damage from five attacks is pretty good defense."

"I don't envy her, though," said Midori. "Lucas is back at one damage, and she still has to build a formation. She had to use half of it just trying to prevent the fight from becoming too lopsided. This may be her last turn."

"Oh, yeah, well," said Nat sheepishly. "I-I knew that, I was just saying her defense was, uh, decent.

Sean chuckled as Midori gave Nat an exasperated look. "Well, let's just see what Sal does."

"Alright, I think I got it," said Sal, taking a card from her hand. "Let's see how you handle the master of the mountain and lord of lightning. I ride Wicked Mountain King, Shuten-Denji!"

* * *

_Bolt Tossing let out a reverberating shout, causing the opposing aliens to flinch. Suddenly, an enormous column of lightning came crashing onto the ogre, bathing the arena with a heavenly light. As the light faded, a colossal figure emerged from the rubble; a demon that was easily twelve feet tall, with a pair of massive horns, golden skin, and a wild silver mane that nearly reached his ankles. He was equipped with a massive suit of crimson armor, with decorative gold trimmings and a twisted lion's face engraved on the chestplate. In his gigantic hands he carried a obsidian-black kanabo nearly as tall as he was- it crackled with electricity as he picked it up and swung it over his head._

**Shuten-Denji- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"Imaginary Gift- Accel II. I gain a new rearguard circle and get to draw a card."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji raised his kanabo above his head. "Let's get to work! I call Thundering Sword Ogre, Kashima; Crackling Volt Flutist; Thunder Drum Ogre, and Gigavolt Stinger Dragoon!"_

_A flurry of bolts struck the arena, revealing a cavalcade of new warriors. The first was a pitch black ogre, standing at eight feet tall, clad in a tattered red gi and carrying a ornate serrated longsword. The second was an elf-like being, wearing an elegant red and yellow kimono, donning an orange veil, and carrying an ivory flute capped with a large sapphire. The third was a tall pale-green ogre dressed in sky blue monk's robes, with a black cuirass fastened to his rotund figure; he carried an enormous war drum with a ogre-like emblem painted on it atop his right shoulder. Finally, there was a armored knight armed with a long, thin lance, riding atop a menacing crimson drake with gold-plated elk horns and a scorpion-like tail._

**Kashima- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

**Flutist- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Thunder Drum Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Gigavolt Stinger Dragoon- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"I activate Kashima's skill. By counterblasting one and soulblasting one, I can bind one of your front row rearguards."

"Bind?" Sean asked quietly.

"It means she's banishing one of Lucas's rearguards from the game," explained Midori.

"Yep," chuckled Nat. "Robertson is about to kiss his formation goodbye."

* * *

"_Bye-bye, Iliac!" taunted Kashima. With one swift motion, he plunged his sword into the ground, creating a trail of hellish lightning leading to the rock giant. When it reached the alien, the ground erupted in a show of bright crimson light. As Iliac screamed in agony, he sunk into the light, disappearing from the Arena entirely._

"_I-Iliac?" whimpered Anco. "Where'd you go, buddy? Iliac? Oh geez…"_

* * *

"That's just the beginning. See, when Kashima binds a rearguard, his Power goes up by 5000. On top of that, when a rearguard is bound during my turn, Volt Flutist's Power goes up by 3000."

"Dismantling his formation while strengthening her own," observed Midori. "A sound strategy."

"And it's just getting started," said Nat, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Now I activate Shuten-Denji's skill. By counterblasting 1, I can choose one of your columns, and bind all rearguards in it."

* * *

"_Prepare yourselves!" yelled Shuten-Denji. Smashing his massive kanabo onto the ground, he sent a massive column of electricity hurtling towards Serr and Fraspi. It passed through both of them. They both wailed in agony, millions of volts flowing through their bodies, before crumbling into a black void._

_Anco began to sweat nervously. "N-no prob. I can handle the big ugly by myself, no problem, no, no…"_

* * *

"Also, when Shuten-Denji binds two rearguards, his Power goes up by 5000. Oh, and Flutist's skill kicks in again- since I bound two, she gets an additional 6000 Power. Now for Thunder Drum Ogre's skill; when I bind a rearguard, I can counterblast one and soulblast one to draw a card."

"Woah," Sean marveled. "She just emptied his entire field, boosted her own, and she hasn't even attacked yet. She's still in this."

"Everything still rests on her battle phase," said Midori. "I wonder how Lucas will respond."

"By folding, hopefully," joked Nat, earning him another stink eye from Midori.

* * *

"_Now's the time! Flutist, support Stinger! Stinger, run that pansy through!"_

"_You got it, boss-man!" responded the dragoon. Flutist blew a sequence of notes into her ornate instrument, causing Stinger's body to glow a divine red. He leveled his lance and began to charge his opponent._

_Anco panicidly began racking his brain for potential options. True, he could call guardians for this 24000 Power attack, but with his comrades wiped out, he really needed his resources to rebuild for a counterattack. As painful as the oncoming attack looked, losing would be even more painful._

_He gulped. "No guard." A mere second later, the lance connected with his abdomen, causing him to shriek in pain as his entire body felt like it was struck by lightning. "N-n-no damage trigger."_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 3, Lucas 2**_

* * *

"Since Stinger's attack hit, and I bound a rearguard this turn, I can soulblast one to draw a card."

Lucas chuckled. "For someone who hasn't played in a while, you sure know you're way around this deck."

"I just said this deck was old, that's all. Now here comes the big one- Shuten-Denji attacks. Since your front row is empty, he goes critical. On top of that, if you want to guard this attack from the hand, you'll have to use at least two cards."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji began to stampede towards Anco, dragging his kanabo. Each step made the earth underneath tremor ominously, the massive club sending shards of ground flying upwards. As he approached, the weapon began to gather charge until it was completely alight with electricity._

_Anco tugged on his neck. This was going to be painful…_

"_No guard," he said reluctantly._

* * *

"Twin drive check. First card...no trigger. Second card...is a front trigger! That's 10000 Power to my entire front row!"

* * *

"_FACE THE WRATH OF THE LORD OF LIGHTNING!" The charged kanabo made contact with Anco, causing a massive explosion of lightning and dust, causing the ground around him to shatter into a smouldering crater._

"_No damage triggers...no relief at all...so much pain…"_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 3, Lucas 4**_

"_Oh, we ain't done yet, limp wrist! Drum, now's your chance!"_

_Thunder Drum nodded, and began swinging his drum above his head like a morning star. He launched the drum towards his enemy, who had barely clawed his way out of the crater._

"_Oh no, my bones have had enough! I guard with Muscle Babyface, Charismatic Leva!"_

_In front of Anco appeared a new alien- a gray skinned, shapely alien in a skintight green suit reminiscent of old sci-fi B movies. She created a hexagonal barrier, causing the drum to ricochet off harmlessly. The ogre caught it on the rebound, but not before scowling at the lady alien, who disappeared with a provocative taunt._

**Leva- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_Shuten-Denji glared. "Not done yet! You're up, Kashima!"_

"_With pleasure, boss!" The black ogre brandished his longsword before charging._

* * *

Lucas reached for his hand, then hesitated, frowning contemplatively.

"What's with Lucas?" Sean asked.

"He's trying to decide whether or not he can afford to guard this attack," explained Midori. "Kashima is swinging at 27000, so Lucas will need at least 20000 Shield to block it. But since his field is empty, he needs the cards in his hand to counterattack. It's a tough dilemma."

"So he's in trouble?"

"Not really," shrugged Nat. "Even if it goes through, he'll still have his turn. He'll just be at five damage. He can finish it next turn and still win"

"But if he fails, he'll be at five damage, potentially trying to stave off five attacks," Midori argued.

"Yeah, but…actually, that's a good point."

"Thank you."

"I don't guard," Lucas responded. "Damage check...a draw trigger! I give the power to Anco, and I draw!"

_**DAMAGE- Sal 3, Lucas 5**_

Sal sighed. "Well, that's it. I couldn't finish it. Your turn."

"Ah, don't sweat it, four damage in one turn is really impressive for an older deck." Lucas chuckled nervously. "Heck, if I don't finish you this turn, I'm pretty screwed."

Sal gave him a small smile. "Well, do your best. I don't want you holding back."

"Alright, stand and draw! Now for the main event- the lord of the ring and champion of the cosmos comes crashing in to challenge your Shuten-Denji! I ride Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach!"

* * *

_Anco, despite being battered and torn, flashed a showy smile (revealing that the brutal blows had knocked out several of his teeth) before spinning in place, creating a vortex of sparkling silver wind. When the whirlwind ceased, a new alien emerged- Brach himself. He stared directly into Shuten-Denji's eyes, gritting his teeth with a determined scowl. Shuten-Denji responded with a cocky smirk, inviting the alien to go and try to topple him._

"_Imaginary Gift, Accel I!" shouted Brach. "Now I can call an extra rearguard and give him 10000 Power during my turn!"_

"_Is that it?" mocked Shuten-Denji. "Come on, I thought you were going to actually try."_

_Brach growled before pointing skyward. "Time to play, fellas! Muscle Megas Showboat Anco and Boomerang Thorac! Muscle Giga, Divekick Fasci! Muscle Kilo, Kneelift Semi!"_

_A quartet of colorful aliens slammed into the arena. Besides Anco and Semi, there was a menacing, skeletal-looking alien with navy blue skin, spiked shoulder pads, and black pants; with nothing covering his torso, one could see his slim but muscular build. In each of his thin hands, he carried an oversized, razor coated boomerang. Finally, there was a red-skinned alien wearing an outfit resembling something straight out of a failed 60s tokusatsu show, with comically overbuilt legs and a metallic jetpack. It was an odd entourage, to say the least._

**Semi- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Thorac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Fasci- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

_Shuten-Denji ticked. He felt insulted by such a foolish looking bunch. His ogre's had cornered the aliens, and these were the clowns who were going to turn the tide? It'd be hilarious if it wasn't such an affront to his strength. "This is it? These are the guys you're gonna beat me with? Maybe it's time to retire- one too many blows to the head!"_

_Brach laughed heartily. "Let's see if you feel the same way when we put you in the ground? Right boys?!"_

_The aliens all let out a rowdy battle cry in unison. Shuten-Denji just humphed._

* * *

"I activate Brach's skill! By soulblasting two cards, I can give my entire front row an extra 5000 Power each!" Lucas grinned. "Can you survive my Crushing Muscle Beatdown?"

Sal blinked. "Di-did you just name your attack phase?"

"Yeah, I did! Makes the game more fun, right?"

"...No?"

"Well, your loss."

* * *

"_You're up first, Fasci!"_

"_Of course!" answered Fasci. His jetpack let loose an intense stream of energy, shooting himself towards the top of the sky with a twinkle. He then started reversing his course, feet first, spinning at alarming speed. "DRILLING TWISTER KIIIICK!"_

"_You think I'm stupid?" Shuten-Denji spat. "I guard with Broken Horn Ogre!"_

_An emerald-colored ogre leaped in front of Fasci to protect his boss, taking the divekick. Fasci hovered back to Brach, looking somewhat embarrassed._

"_You're up, Thorac!" Brach commanded, not even phased by Fasci's failure._

"_Aye, sir!" He prepared his boomerangs before throwing them forcefully, both projectiles swerving towards his opponent in serpentine paths. "DOUBLE HELIX SLASHER!"_

"_What a joke!" snarled the enemy vanguard. "I guard again, this time with Dragon Dancer Leidi!"_

_Before the boomerangs could make contact, they were knocked off-course by tambourines wielded by a slender dancer in a revealing baby blue outfit. The boomerangs made their way back to Thorac, who glowered at the dancer before she taunted him childishly._

**Leidi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Front Trigger**

"_Semi, boost Anco! Anco, you know what to do!"_

"_My pleasure!" cooed Anco, striking an ostentatious pose. Aglow with a white aura, he began tumbling towards the giant ogre, before winding up a punch. "Hungry for a knuckle sandwich, fatty?"_

"_What are you, six?" sneered Shuten-Denji. "Javelin Dracokid, you're up!"_

_An admittedly adorable baby dragon materialized between Anco and his target- a dracoling with thick bronze scales, wielding a double-tipped throwing spear. It attempted a roar (which, of course, sounded more like a squeal) before being struck by Anco's punch._

**Javelin Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Power/Critical Trigger**

* * *

"Now for Semi's skill! By moving him to the soul, I can restand Anco and give him an extra 4000 Power! On top of that, thanks to Anco's skill when he restands, he gains 3000 _more_ Power!"

Nat brought up his fingers, muttering to himself. "So on top of a 9k body and Brach's 5k buff, there's the 4k buff from Semi and his own 3k buff, putting him at, uh-"

"22000 Power," answered Midori.

"Woah," said Sean. "What a spike in power."

"Now my vanguard attacks Shuten-Denji!" Lucas declared. "His skill- I counterblast one and discard a card to give him one extra drive check restand a rearguard with an extra 3000 Power! I restand Fasci, but that's not all! When my vanguard attacks, Thorac's skill kicks in- by counterblasting one and soulblasting one, I can restand him and give him an extra 5000 Power!"

"That's three more attacks on board!" yelped Nat.

"This is the strength of the Nova Grapplers," observed Midori. "Pummeling their opponent's with multiple cuts is their forte."

"Sal only has two cards left in her hand," muttered Sean. "Even if she blocks this…"

"She'll need a heal trigger to even survive," gaped Nat. "She's totally cornered."

Sal checked her hand, then curled her lip. "I don't guard."

"Triple drive, first check," stated Lucas. "No triger. Second check...Booyah! A front trigger! That's 10000 Power to my front row! Third check...is a draw trigger! Another 10000 to Fasci!"

"A double trigger?!" gasped Nat. "How is Robertson so lucky?!"

* * *

"_Come 'ere!" shouted Brach. His four hands reached out and firmly grasped Shuten-Denji's body, with the ogre grunting in pain. Brach exerted himself, using all his power to lift his opponent over his head. He squatted, took a deep breath, then rocketed skyward. As he descended rapidly, he adjusted his victim so that the ogre's spine rested on the wrestler's shoulders. "BACK BREAKING BOMBER!"_

_Brach landed firmly on his feet, with Shuten-Denji's howl in agony almost drowned out with the sound of a sickening crack. The ogre's minions gasped or winced in shock and horror before the massive alien aggressively tossed their boss towards them._

"_Damage check…" groaned Shuten-Denji. "Nothing…"_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 4, Lucas 5**_

"_Oh, that's too bad," Brach cooed with mock sympathy. "Anco, you're up again- put the sod outta his misery."_

"_Ah, a chance for redemption!" Anco squealed. "Comin' throuuuuugh!"_

_Shuten-Denji was still trying to stand, using his kanabo as leverage. "No, I'm not finished yet! Flutist, Bolt Tossing, guard! Stinger, Thunder Drum, intercept!"_

_A quartet of figures all rushed to defend their wounded boss. Anco dispatched the musician with a right hook, the drummer with a left-handed uppercut, and the dragoon and last ogre lacky with a spinning kick. He returned to Brach, sheepish and out of breath. "Sorry, boss…"_

"_No need to apologize, Anco," said Brach. "Your attack wasn't in vain. He's out of options. Defenseless Thorac, slice 'im up!"_

"_Once more! DOUBLE HELIX SLASHER!"_

_Thorac tossed his boomerangs again. His opponent braced himself; as much as he hated to admit, the orange lunkhead was right when he said he had no more options. All he could do was pray for a heal trigger._

_The boomerangs crossed over Shuten-Denji, ripping into his armor and causing him to yowl in pain._

* * *

"No guard," stated Sal. "Damage check...a critical trigger. Not what I hoped for, but I'm still giving the 10000 Power to my vanguard."

_**DAMAGE- Sal 5, Lucas 5**_

"Last but not least, I attack your vanguard with Fasci! End of the line.

"I don't guard. Come on, damage trigger…" She sighed. "A front trigger."

* * *

"_It's over! DRILLING TWISTER KIIIIIICK!"_

_The few lackeys Shuten-Denji had left began to panic and flee. The ogre boss himself, propping his battered body up on his kanabo, couldn't even bring himself up to face his attacker. It was over. Despite the homefield advantage and his overwhelming strength, he had lost to a bunch of bozos in awful costumes. It was humiliating. It was devastating. It was a tragedy to end all tragedies. The last thing he heard before blacking out in pain was the vindictive laughter of the opposing vanguard…_

_**DAMAGE- Sal 6, Lucas 5**_

* * *

Sal smiled ruefully before gathering her cards. "You know, despite losing, that was...decent fun."

Lucas grinned. "No kidding. I can't even imagine how terrifying you'd be with an updated deck." He turned to the spectating trio. "Anyone else wanna get in one this? I still need a little practice."

Midori pulled her deck box back out. "I suppose I can give you a match, Lucas."

"Alright, Midori! I'm looking forward to this!"

"Aw, come on, Robertson! You haven't fought me yet!" Nat whined.

Sal chuckled. "You can always play me.

"I guess you'll do," he grumbled. Nat started to trudge to the table before turning to face Sean. "Hang on. Sean, will you be alright? You're the only one without a deck."

Lucas, who was previously busily shuffling his deck, looked up and looked towards his friend.

"Oh," Sean realized. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I mean, I don't mind watching…"

Lucas excused himself, leaving his seat to go up to the counter.

"Are you sure, man? I can lend you mine for a couple of games."

"Same here," said Sal. "We can't just have you sit out."

"Guys…"

"He said he was fine watching," interrupted Midori, her tone carrying no hint of annoyance or malice.

Sal turned to face her. "You really don't see a problem with one person watching the whole time?"

"No, why?"

"Hey, Sean, heads up!"

Sean turned to where the voice was before barely catching a box tossed his way. Relatively small and colored in a power-clashing yellow and white pattern, he recognized the logo on the top as the same one on the back of the Vanguard cards. It had a clear display in the middle, showing off on card in particular, though it was cut in a way that Sean could only see the illustration.

"'Descent of the Holy Dragon Knight?'" he read?

Lucas grinned. "It's a Trial Deck. Now you can play Vanguard too!"

"Thanks," Sean replied. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, yes I did. Can't have my buddy just sit out while we're cardfighting!"

"Lucas?" interrupted Midori.

"One minute!" replied Lucas. He turned back to Sean. "Trust me, as soon as I'm done with this fight, I'll show you how it works." He then scrambled back to the table across from Midori.

Sean stared at the starter deck with uncertainty. The game looked fun, but he wasn't sure if he'd be any good at it. It was almost discouraging, thinking about struggling with the hobby his friends all enjoyed so much. He sighed. Maybe next time, he told himself, but not today.


	4. Author's Note 1

Hello, readers. This is the author with a couple of notes here.

First, I'm an avid player of the game, and as such, I'm aware of the changes and new mechanics coming our way. I'll try to incorporate them as best I can, as well as provide some mechanics of my own, but you won't be seeing them until they actually hit the States.

Second, if you have any feedback, let me know! I'm always looking to improve, but I can't do that without constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 4- A First Time for Everything

For the first time in many Sundays, Sean didn't quite feel like firing up a console. Even with homework no longer being an issue thanks to his sleepless Thursday efforts, which should have just freed up more time for blasting aliens with right triggers, he just wasn't in the mood. At the moment, all he could do was sit at his desk, staring contemplatively at Trial Deck Lucas bought him.

Sean appreciated the gift, he really did. He had done some cursory research on the clans of Vanguard, and while several weirded him out (seriously, demonic rugby players?), there were a few that caught his attention, including the Royal Paladins. He didn't know if it was just a happy coincidence that the Trial Deck was a Royal Paladin one, but from rifling through it, the deck looked easy enough to grasp, and fun to boot. He could finally play alongside his friends who had introduced him to the game. It should have opened the door to a whole new world. But there was one issue…

_You're not going to be any good, _sneered a voice in the back of his head. _Why bother at all?_

This voice had plagued Sean for most of his years. It undermined any attempt to try anything new, warning him of his impending failure, and snickering gleefully when he encountered any misfortune. Trying his hand at sports? _You're going to fail._ Trying a new subject in school? _You're going to fail_. Trying to hang out in a new place? _You're definitely going to fail._ It had undermined just about everything he tried to do until he just gave up and just drew an iron curtain around his comfort zone. He may have pigeonholed himself, but it was a price he was willing to pay to silence that dreadful doubting voice.

It had come back, though, in a full, vengeful force as soon as Lucas tossed him that Trial Deck. Thus his new dilemma: he _could_ try his hand at cardfighting instead of watching, but-

_You've seen how good everyone else is, you're just going to lose. What fun is there in losing? It's just going to be tee ball all over again. Or even worse, that embarrassing stint in the boyscouts. _The voice sighed in faux-sympathy. _Just shove it in a drawer and be done with it._

Normally, this would be all it took to convince Sean to slink back to his fortified but familiar comfort zone. But now, he was beginning to doubt the defeatist siren song. For one, it was given to him by his best friend. It'd be one thing to just shelve a distant relative's gift after Christmas, but he saw Lucas just about every day, and the boy was the one who introduced him to cardfighting to begin with. He couldn't just hide the deck and move one- it'd hurt his friend, or at the very least involve some cartoonishly intricate dishonesty. Not only that, he had witnessed some fun-looking matches in the past few weeks, making Vanguard seem worth the trouble. Still, it was still an intense internal debate- try and possibly fail, or stow the deck away and stay "safe?"

Sean groaned, slumping back in his chair. This was hardly a tough decision; this wasn't Sophie's Choice, this was like choosing between rat poison or cereal for breakfast. The choice was as obvious as anything could be. _So why can't I muster the willpower to just do it? _he wondered. He sulked for a bit more before clambering from his desk. _It'll do no good to keep feeling sorry for myself. Maybe a glass of water will help clear my head._

He made his way down the stairs, doing his best to clear his mind of his "dilemma," when he heard voices coming from the living room.

"Erica, there's like, five remotes. Which one changes the flipping channel?" The voice was slightly accented, feminine but edged.

"Cut me some slack, it's been a while since I used any of this." That voice was instantly recognizable as his sister's- energetic and outgoing as she was.

"Shouldn't be that hard. Just poke each one a bit and we'll get there soon, right?" This voice was an interesting concoction of rowdiness, excitability, and earnestness.

For the moment, Sean's uncertainty and self-pity gave way to a slight curiosity. Casually gliding past the kitchen and into the living room, he found his sister, along with two other kids around her age, in front of the family's television fiddling with various remotes.

It wasn't a surprising sight. Extroverted and friendly as a young puppy, Erica had little difficulty making and keeping friends. Endearing herself to people seemed to be second nature, and thus Sean had a difficult time keeping track of the sheer volume of her friends. Even as she dedicated more of her time to schoolwork and gymnastics, she always seemed to have time for her horde of acquaintances. It wasn't uncommon for the Gregor household to find themselves swamped with munchkins who knew Erica. Indeed, the only thing surprising here was how there were only two guests- a squat Latin girl around Erica's height, and a gangly fair-skinned boy with a buzz cut and unfortunately spaced eyes.

Sean cleared his throat, eliciting a small jump from his sister. "Need any help?"

"Sean!" complained Erica. "Jesus Christ, warn me next time!"

"Pretty sure he _did_ warn you," said the other girl. "At least, I think that's why he cleared his throat."

"Yeah, well..." Erica protested in vain.

"Hey, is this your older bro?" asked the boy excitedly. "I bet I'm as tall as him!" He dashed up to Sean and straightened himself. With his skin tone and thinness, he reminded Sean of a wooden dowel.

Sean chuckled, a bit startled by the boy's spirit. "Just a few inches shy, I'd say."

"Sweet!" the boy squealed. "And I'm only gonna get taller!"

"I hope not," scoffed the other girl. "You already look like a toothpick, don't need you looking like a pencil."

"You're just jealous."

"Guys, come on," interjected Erica. She turned to address her brother. "Sorry about them, they're usually not like this."

"No worries," said Sean. "These some friends from school?"

"Oh, right, forgot to introduce these guys. That's Viviana," she said, pointing to the other girl.

"Call me Vivi," she said," giving a casual wave.

"And that's James."

"You can call me Hydro!" The boy flashed a grin, revealing that he had several silver teeth.

_Hydro? What kid wants his nickname to be "Water?" Maybe he doesn't know what it means..._

"Please don't," deadpanned Vivi. "That nickname is dumb as heck."

"Better than Vivi."

"Guys…" pleaded Erica. This must have been a regular occurence.

"So, uh, need any help with the TV?" asked Sean again.

"Yes, please," said Vivi. "We've been trying to turn the darn thing on for, like, five whole minutes."

"Yeah, we're missing the Image Fight!" James followed.

"Image Fight?" asked Sean?

"I can explain later," said Erica. "For now, can you just help us turn it on?"

"Sure thing."

Sean couldn't blame his sister's group for having trouble with the remotes. There were five of them, each of them for a different part of the setup, and navigating through the tangle could get infuriating. It certainly was for his parents, who seemed to forget the process every time they used it. Still, Sean felt like he had to help. With a few button presses spread around three remotes, he managed to get the TV to the Cable setting.

"Thanks, Sean. You're a lifesaver," said Erica.

"A real gentlemen," giggled Vivianna.

"It was no trouble m'lady," responded Sean jokingly, eliciting a loud guffaw from James. "So where's this Fight thing?"

"CGTV!" answered James emphatically.

"I mean, what channel?"

"I just told you, dude- CGTV!"

"He meant what's the channel number, you dip," chided Vivianna.

"Oh. It's on, um…"

"1280, I think," answered Erica.

"Gotcha," acknowledged Sean. He inputted the number, and after the screen flashed black, he was greeted by a bombastic jingle accompanied by a flashy looking logo. "IFL?" he read aloud.

"Awesome, just in time!" said James, practically throwing himself on the couch.

"It means 'Image Fight League'," explained Erica. "It's pretty much a professional cardfighting circuit."

"Explain later, EG," interrupted Vivianna impatiently. "It's starting."

* * *

The logo slid off the screen with a swish, revealing a pair of announcers behind a plain white table. On the left was a man with wild blonde hair, a sharp nose, and neatly trimmed stubble. On the right was another man, this one with cleany groom hair, almost ruined by the fact that it was dyed a pine-green. Both wore polo shirts with a small "IFL" slapped on the chest- the blonde's shirt was a maroon, while the other's was a uniform black. Neither man could've been over thirty.

"WHAT?! IS?! UP Vanguard fans?! This is Geoffrey 'GG' Glover, here with my buddy Kenshi 'Katana Rider' Yamaguchi here with a matchup for the history books!" His enthusiasm was...definitely genuine, but perhaps a bit too overbearing for Sean's taste.

"You're absolutely right, Geoff! I don't think I've ever seen this much hype for a non-tourney match! It's not even time for the Winter Cup! We got a pair of fan favorites facing off, and this crowd can't get enough!"

A deafening roar was heard from the background as the camera switched from the commentator's table to an aerial shot of the arena. It was packed to the brim with throngs of spectators, several holding homemade banners and signs, some even wearing special shirts or facepaint, all letting out cries of excitement and anticipation. It was like a sold-out sports game...for Vanguard.

* * *

"All this for a cardfight?" Sean thought aloud, incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'for a cardfight?' This is a huge matchup!" said James.

"And Vanguard's a pretty huge deal just about everywhere," added Vivianna.

"Like I said, IFL is a professional fight circuit. These guys are the best in the country," explained Erica.

"Didn't know you liked cardfighting, Erica," said Sean, a bit stunned.

"Not nearly as much as these two," chuckled Erica.

James violently shushed them. "It's starting again!"

* * *

"In the blue corner," Glover began, "we have a true rising star. He came out of nowhere, blazing through the College Circuit before breaking his way into the top rankings. Straight off a stunning upset against Ernesto 'Don Coleo' Terranova, Arthur "Armor Breaker" Wallace!"

The stadium erupted in thunderous cheers from all sides. The camera cut from the aerial view to a close-up of a clean-shaven redhead with a boyish face, donning a royal blue padded vest, grey slacks, and black dress shoes. As he gave friendly waves to the audience, Sean could see that he sported fingerless gloves, the same shade as his vest, with red orbs planted on the back's center. He walked down a bright blue carpet towards a raised podium, which Sean noticed resembled the playmats his friends used.

"And in the red corner," Yamaguchi continued, "we got a certified cardfighting veteran. He's been the Dragon Empire Circuit's golden boy for years, and has appeared on the worldwide stage several times as the Kagero clan leader. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Ravi 'Emperor Azazel' Singh!"

Another raucous wave of cheers washed over the arena as the camera cut to the other side. Across a fiery red carpet strutted an older man with a snazzy goatee, jet black hair slicked back with shining gel, a red dress shirt, black slacks, and a simple brown tie. As he pumped his fists and flashed a thumbs-up to the crowd, Sean noticed he sported similar fingerless gloves as the supposed upshot, these being a dark red with black orbs.

* * *

"Hold up," said Sean. "They're like a mile apart. How can they see what the other is doing?"

"You're about to find out," smiled Erica.

"This is the best part!" squealed James.

* * *

"_Now stand up, vanguard!" _cried both fighters.

As they flipped their starting vanguards, the vast space between them began to shine. The floor flashed a pure white before fading away to a beautiful, photorealistic rocky field. A pulse of green light rippled throughout the arena, filling in the field with pillars of rock and other graphically stunning features. The only thing remaining on the floor were the fighters atop their podiums; any hint that this was an arena had given way to a truly breathtaking vista.

* * *

"Holy crap," murmured Sean in amazement.

"It gets better," Erica said, smiling in anticipation.

* * *

"Fahnegal!"

"Flame Arrow Soldier, Ubaid!"

From the earth emerged two spheres of light. When they scattered, Sean couldn't believe his eyes- the units from the fighter's cards had appeared as if they really existed! From Fahnegal's fur and armor to Ubaid's scales and weaponry, everything was as faithfully recreated and realistic as the rocky plain they stood on. Below them was their statline- their Power, Shield, and Critical. No wonder the fighters didn't have to be close to each other- they could literally see the battle unfold in front of them!

* * *

"This is, holy, on my god…" stammered Sean.

"Is your brother alright?" asked Vivianna.

"He'll be fine," reassured Erica. "This is just his first Image Fight, that's all."

"I don't blame him," said James. "Image Fights rule!"

Sean continued to stare in disbelief. He could forget about his little dilemma for a while; this demanded all his attention.

* * *

"Yo, Sean!" Lucas waved.

Sean smiled as he spotted a table seating a quartet of familiar faces. He waded his way through the crowded cafeteria and rested himself at the table's only open seat. As he unpacked his sack lunch, he took his time to observe his surroundings: a grinning Lucas, a politely smiling Sal, a gorging Adam, and...Carlos? That was new. Carlos didn't seem to be the type to eat lunch with such an odd group, or with other people at all really. Even here, he wore a forced, weak smile, his hands constantly fidgeting under the table.

"What's up guys?" Sean greeted.

"Not much," said Lucas. "Except _that balls-to-the-wall awesome Image Fight yesterday!_" The sudden shift in intensity caught Sean off-guard, causing both him and Carlos to flinch. Sal, never a fan of profanity shot him a stink eye, while Adam barely acknowledged the outburst, continuing to devour his lunch.

"_Dude_," scolded Sal. "Language and volume."

"Oh, come on," Lucas shot back. "You saw that killer matchup. The whole thing was the hypest sh-"

"_Language." _She intensified her stink-eye, eliciting a quiet snicker from Sean and a genuine smile from Carlos.

"...Stuff. Hypest stuff."

"Thank you." She relaxed a bit. "And yeah, that was one heck of a match."

"No kidding," murmured Carlos. "Best in the season, really."

Sean swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "You mean that Wallace vs. Singh fight? Yeah, that was epic." This elicited stunned looks from the table (except for Lucas, who looked on with a mix of pride and glee). "What?"

"Never pegged you as an Image Fight fan, Sean," explained Sal.

"I'm not. Or, I wasn't until yesterday."

"Well, welcome to the club, bro," congratulated Adam. "You picked a good time to watch. This season has the best lineup since, like…"

"2015?" suggest Carlos, before shirking back. "I mean, in terms of talent and stuff."

"Who played in 2015, again?"

"Uh, Lockdown, Schwartzwald, Prince Solaris, Freakshow, and Azazel where the top fighters," rattled off Carlos.

"Oh yeah. Now that's a lineup!"

Carlos blushed a bit.

Sean blinked. "I take it you're a huge fan, Carlos?"

"Yep," beamed Lucas. "He's, like, an Image Fight encyclopedia."

Carlos rubbed his arm. "It's not that big a deal," he downplayed. "But anyway, Sean, what was your favorite part?"

"Besides the visuals?" replied Sean. "Easily that huge comeback with Bifrost Guardian Dragon."

"Ho, man, that was incredible!" Lucas agreed. "Just when you thought Master of the Seventh Circle cornered Armor Breaker, _bam_, he goes full throttle with Bifrost!"

"Even with a damage trigger, Azazel got blasted," Sal nodded. "Talk about talent."

"Rookie of the Year, am I right?" grinned Adam. "Hey, you guys mind if I get another tray?"

"Go for it."

As soon as he got permission, Adam bolted to the back of the cafeteria. When he was out of earshot, Sal sighed. "He eats like my dad. How is he so thin?"

"Dude's the basketball team's center, and practices every day," said Lucas. "He's definitely burning those calories."

"Plus he said something about missing breakfast today," said Carlos quietly. "Maybe he's just hungrier than usual?"

"Still, he's like a bottomless pit," said Sal. "Like, no one should be able to eat like that and stay fit."

"You jealous, girlfriend?" chided Lucas.

"C_allate, blanquito,_" muttered Sal.

"So, uh," Sean began. He took a breath, and tried to push aside the creeping, scathing voice. "I'd like to take that Trial Deck out for a spin. Would one of you like to play?"

_What are you doing?! _hissed the voice. _You fool, you're just setting yourself up for failure!_

"Atta boy, Sean!" congratulated Lucas. "Thought I'd made a good choice!"

"Oh yeah, you did get him a Trial Deck," remembered Sal. "Hey, Sean, I'm glad you wanna play, but usually a Trial Deck only really does well against other Trial Decks."

_Yes, listen to your friend. She's trying to save you from the embarrassment. Now ride that wave and just forget about it!_

Sean sighed. "I see. Well, does anyone here have another Trial Deck?"

Carlos shook his head. Sal followed. Lucas, however, was nonplussed.

"No worries, Sean. Just wait until Wednesday. I have a favor to cash in at the Village."

Sean just nodded. He appreciated the offer, two more days with the voice might kill his interest in the game entirely. But given how fired up he got watching that Image Fight, he might have a workaround…

He turned to Carlos. "Hey, if I gave you my email, can you send me some of those 2015 Image Fights?"

Carlos looked like had caught him doing something unthinkably shocking. "W-why?"

"I want to get into the league, and I wanna see it when it was at its best."

Carlos blinked. "Uh, sure thing."

Sean ignored the look Lucas and Sal were exchanging as he wrote his email on one of his napkins. "Thanks, Carlos. You're the man."

_I hope this works,_ thought Sean pleadingly.

* * *

It was Adam's turn to take part in the carousel of drivers, though this was mostly out of necessity. Lucas's recent recklessness had cost him his driving privileges (unfortunate, but not surprising), Sal couldn't get Rodrigo or Francisca to take them on such short notice, and Nat had been dragging his feet in getting his license. Really, Adam was their only option. Sean didn't mind, though; for such an infamously aggressive center, his diving was comparatively safe and orthodox. His car was much like he was: large, dense, and clean.

To keep his spirits up, Sean had been spending the past two days watching notable Image Fight matches from 2015 and onward. The plan was to keep the fear of failure at bay by using these fights as inspiration, much like the Wallace vs Singh match. So far, it had worked, though he had to admit there had been a bit of an issue with diminishing returns. He was lucky that the trip to the Village was today, because if he had to wait until Friday, not even Freakshow's flamboyant performances with his Dark Irregulars could stave off his doubts.

Adam pulled into one of the many open parking spaces near the Village, bringing an end to a thankfully uneventful trip. As he took the keys out of the ignition, he sighed. "Man, it's so weird seeing the Village so...empty. There probably won't be any good cardfighters in yet."

"Well, we're really just here for one fight in particular," Lucas reminded him. "Sean's going to break in his first deck today, 'member?"

"And I have an order to pick up so I can finally update my deck," Sal added. "Killing two birds with one stone."

"Big stone," Sean chuckled.

"Either that, or it's like a marble," said Adam. "You know, like it bounced off one and hit the other."

"Yeah, stones are well known for their _bouncing ability_," teased Lucas.

"Marbles bounce."

"Those are glass!"

"Glass doesn't bounce, though, smart guy!"

"Can we put a pin in this?" Sean asked apprehensively. Right now it was in good fun, sure, but Lucas had a nasty habit of taking good natured ribbing the wrong way.

"Yeah, as _fascinating_ as this philosophical discussion is, I'd rather be inside," Sal followed.

The group ambled inside the store, which was practically empty, save for two employees. One was checking inventory at a brisk professional pace, and the other was restocking and rearranging the various displays. There were two pairs of players in the back, playing some card game Sean didn't recognize. Something about a "buddy?" It was hard to make out.

Lucas broke the silence. "Yo, Ty, you good?"

The employee doing inventory raised his head to respond. "Juuuust a second, Luke. Almost done with this. Meet me at the counter, cool?"

Sean and Sal followed Lucas to the counter, as Adam excused himself to go raid the vending machines. When the trio reached the counter, Sean managed to get a better look at this "Ty" person. His skin was an earthy black, and even behind the counter, it was clear he towered above each of the high schoolers; Sean estimated he must have at least been six-foot-four. Along with his green store apron, he wore a bandana of a similar shade, holding back a bouquet of tightly woven dreadlocks. His facial hair was faint and honestly unappealing; either he didn't have the time to shave in the past few days, or he thought it wasn't that bad. His portrait would have been intimidating if it wasn't for his infectious, goofy smile. "Welcome back, Lucas. These your friends?"

"You know it!" Lucas affirmed, sharing the clerk's wide grin. He turned to Sean. "Sean, this is Tyler. He taught me everything I knew about Vanguard when I was a seventh-grader."

"Really?" Sean asked.

"Really really," nodded Tyler. "This little grasshopper took to cardfighting like nothing else. Now what can I getcha guys?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up an order," began Sal. "It's under 'Ursula Mendez.'"

"Ah, so you where the one who got that Naru bundle. Lemme just check you out here." Tyler reached under the counter and pulled out what looked like a half of a brick wrapped in printer paper before punching a few keys on his computer. "Just need your signature and you're all set."

Sal complied, then grabbed the package and sped off to a table to no doubt doing some deck tuning. Lucas then leaned into the counter. "Alright, Ty, I'm here to cash in on that favor."

Tyler nodded. "I was starting to think you forgot. Whaddya need- tech cards? Set leaks? Just say the word."

"Well, see, Sean here wants to get into Vanguard, but right now he just has a Trial Deck. Think you can lend us another so he can break his in? I can pay you back if I need to."

Tyler's positive energy dimmed somewhat. "Ooh, that's a bit tough. I'd love to spread the gospel of cardfighting, but Mr. Khalan would flip if I just gave merch away."

"Really?"

"Really really. Sorry."

Lucas sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter, contemplating his options. Sean began to panic, the demoralizing voice already creeping it's way back in his head.

"You know," Tyler began, "I can't _lend_ you a Trial Deck, but I _do_ have a special Gold Paladin deck I use to teach new players. If you take good care of it, I can lend _that_."

Lucas lit up, and Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "Sweet! You're the man, Ty!"

"You know it," Tyler laughed. He dug into his apron before pulling out a deck and handing it to Lucas. "I'd teach him myself, but if Mr. Khalan caught me messing around again, well.."

"No worries, dude. I'll get these back safe and sound."

Tyler waved as Sean and Lucas found a nice empty table. As they took their seats, Lucas spoke first. "You know the rules, right?"

"Yep," said Sean.

"Know how to shuffle a deck?"

"In theory."

"Huh?

"I mean, I can, just not well."

"Ah, you'll get used to it. Once you're done, fish out your starter and we'll get started."

Sean followed his friend's directions.

"Ready?"

Sean took a breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Lucas gave his friend an affirming smile. "You'll be fine. Now say it with me…"

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Rather than a hallowed battlefield or some ancient ruins, the astral bodies found themselves this time in the middle of a castle's courtyard. Surrounding the verdant green grass was a thick stone wall, engraved with skill by the finest stonemasons in the kingdom. Banners with unknown heraldry adorned the walls, and scattered throughout the field were wooden weapons, painted targets, and worn dummies. It was a proving ground for raw recruits, and the place where legends began._

"_I ride!" cried the orange astral body. From the earth sprang a boy, no older than 14, adorned with a basic yellow uniform, a golden helm resembling that of a wolf pup, and a gladius that sparkled in the sun. "Herald of the Blade, Cavall!"_

**Cavall- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I-I ride!" cried the opposing blue astral body. A figure of similar age emerged from the light, this one in a basic white uniform, an ivory helm resembling a juvenile dragon, and a glimmering white buckler. One unusual detail about this boy was that he sported a tattered blue cape, clearly some sort of personal touch to an otherwise standard set of armor. "Cosmic Dragon Squire, Gawain!"_

**Squire Gawain- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I'll go first," stated Cavall, jocularly brandishing his shortsword. "I draw, then ride Sacred Sword Knight, Feirefiz!" The squire had ridden into a much taller, older figure, this one in the prime of adulthood. Aside from a gray eyepatch, he was strikingly handsome, his green eyes complementing his caramel colored skin quite well. He was clad in a decorative gold cuirass, black leggings, and most interesting of all, shoulder adornments made of what looked like magpie feathers. His red hair was tied back in a knotted ponytail, which flapped about as he swung his twin scimitars ostentatiously. "Thanks to Cavall's skill, I draw a card! Your move!"_

**Feirefiz- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Okay, then, I draw," said the opposing squire a bit rotely. "Then I ride Tourmaline Dragon Knight, Adair." The boy, much like Cavall had just done, ridden into a tall soldier in the prime of his days. He wore a full suit of light-green armor, which was made in a way so that it's surface resembled a finely cut gemstone. Like the squire's, his helmet was made out to look like a dragon's head, though it was less youthful and more menacing. Besides a pair of large boots with pointed ends, he wielded a pair of thick gauntlets with narrow spikes on the knuckles. "And thanks to Squire Gawain's effect, I get to draw a card."_

**Adair- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Feirefiz nodded. "So far, so good buddy. Ready to attack?"_

"_R-right," affirmed Adair. "Are you going to guard?"_

"_Nah, fire away."_

"_Drive check...nothing."_

_Adair took a breath, then began dashing towards his opponent. When he got close, he slid to a stop, pivoted, and slammed his right gauntlet firmly into Feirefiz's abdomen, eliciting a pained yelp,_

"_Not bad! I'm doing a damage check," said Feirefiz, clutching his stomach. "No trigger this time."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 1, Sean 0**_

* * *

"Okay, so Adair says that if he's a vanguard and his hit damages you, I can draw an extra card."

"Indeed it does. Go ahead."

Sean obliged. "So why didn't you guard that? Doesn't hand size mean a lot in this game?"

Lucas shrugged. "I mean, it does, but you can't really afford to waste cards so early on. Also, taking at least one damage means I can counterblast on my turn."

"I see. So it wasn't really worth it to block my attack, even with the draw on the line?"

"You learn fast, bud. Right, now it's my turn. I draw."

* * *

"_I'm riding Ordained Sword Knight, Felix!" Feirefiz disappeared into light, and in his place emerged a man about the same height, wearing a heavier breastplate and sporting silver leg armor; he certainly looked more knight-like than Feirefiz had. On his breastplate was etched a heraldic profile of a lion, and each of his pauldrons resembled tiger's heads letting out a loud roar, bearing their fangs in their entirety. He carried a large kite-shaped shield in one hand and a shining saber in the other._

* * *

"First I'm using Feirefiz's on-ride skill. By putting a card from hand hand into my soul, I can look at the top four cards of my deck,call one of them to an open rearguard circle, and give it 3000 Power." Lucas examined the cards before placing one on the table. "I superior call Twin Lance Lion. The rest go to the bottom. Oh, and since Lion was superior called this turn, he gets 10000 extra Power when he attacks."

_Oh yeah, I've seen Prince Solaris do this in his matches. This must be the main gimmick of the Gold Paladins_, Sean thought.

"Now for Felix's on-place skill. By counterblasting one and soulblasting one, I can check the top four cards, call one to an open rearguard circle in the same column, and it gets 3000 Power. This time, I superior call Knight of Stampede, Gringolet. And since Gringolet was placed by a card effect, I can soulblast one to draw a card."

"You've already got a pretty good formation," Sean awed.

"Last up, I call Sabregal from my hand."

* * *

_Felix banged his sword against his shield repeatedly. "Gold Paladins, unite!"_

_A flurry of flashes blinded Adair. When he opened his eyes, he saw a trio of new adversaries. To Felix's right was an adult male lion, fully clad in layered steel armor. Attached to the lion's sides where two massive golden lances with silver red-tipped points. Behind Felix was a young knight equipped with armor of pure gold, a pair of bladed gauntlets, and a horse-head helm with a full plume of hair waving in the wind. Finally, to Felix's left was a chestnut hound, wearing light gold armor and carrying a curved shortsword between its fangs._

**Twin Lance Lion- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Gringolet- Grade 1/8000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Sabregal- Grade 1/9000 Power/0 Shield**

_Adair flinched. "You've already got three attacks…"_

"_This is how the Gold Paladin's fight!" responded Felix. "We hold nothing back! Sabregal, make an opening!"_

_The hound began bounding towards Adair, who began weighing his options. If he did nothing, he'd concede three points of damage. However, he'd have to use a considerable amount of his hand guarding either the lion's or Felix's attack. If he was going to guard something, it might as well be this one. Best minimize the damage now and keep most of his hand._

"_Okay, I guard with Dwarven Smithy!" Sabregal swung it's swortsword, only to find it digging into the heavy apron of a stocky blacksmith wielding a hammer nearly as big as it was. The dwarf groaned in pain before dissipating._

**Dwarven Smithy- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

"_A good call," conceded Felix, "but now I'm attacking with support from Gringolet!"_

"_I'm not guarding this one," responded Adair._

"_Drive check!" cried Felix, charging shield first towards his opponent. "Aha, a draw trigger! I give the 10000 Power to Lion, and draw a card!" His shield slammed into Adair, stunning him before bearing a full-powered slash from Felix's blade._

"_Damage check...no trigger." grunted Adair._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 1, Sean 1**_

"_Now Lion comes charging in! He's attacking for 34000!"_

"_Not guarding that one either," responded Adair, before finding his armor pierced by a charging lion's lance. "Ugh, damage check… no trigger this time either."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 1, Sean 2**_

_Felix sheathed his sword. "My turn is over."_

_Adair breathed and grasped his wound from the lance strike. "Okay, I stand and draw. And now, I ride Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain." He rode into a new, striking form- a knight in ivory white armor with various colored gemstones embedded in his breastplate, an inspiring helm resembling that of the Cosmo Dragons of old, and a beautiful dark blue cape dotted with silver dots, making it seem light a cut of the night sky. He brandished a mighty longsword, studded with dragon teeth. He wore a look of stern determination, staring into the eyes of his opponent unflinchingly._

**Knight Gawain- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"I'm going to use Gawain's skill. By counterblasting one and soulblasting one, I can search my deck for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it to an open RC." Sean picked up his deck and slowly began to rifle through it. After pursuing his deck, he carefully plucked a card from among them and placed it on the field. "I, uh, superior call Grungal." He then proceeded to clumsily shuffle his deck.

"Grungal's skill kicks in. Since he was placed due to a card effect, he gets an extra 5000 Power. Next, I call Knight of Greatshield, Osborne, and Emerald Dragon Knight, Wolfe."

* * *

_It was Felix's turn to witness shower of flashing lights, though due to his own experience, he wasn't phased in the slightest. To Gawain's left emerged a knight with dark-green, gemcut armor, a dragon's-head helm with pronounced silver fangs, and an oaken spear with a solid steel tip. To Gawain's right, a knight with heavyset silver armor with blue trim, wielding a massive tower shield depicting a heraldic bear. Behind the goliath was a hound of similar size to Sabregal; this want was had a deep green coat, pointed ears, pronounced fangs, and a long bushy tail- practically, it was a barely tamed wolf._

**Wolfe- Grade 2/10000/5000 Shield**

**Osborne- Grade 2/10000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Grungal- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Felix nodded. "Not a bad formation. I assume you wish to attack now?"_

_Gawain nodded in return. "Indeed. Wolfe, take aim at the enemy vanguard!"_

"_Yessir!" acknowledged Wolfe, leveling his lance. He let out a battle cry as he charged straight towards Felix, eager to make an impact._

"_Lion, intercept the attack!" commanded Felix. The lion roared as it leapt between the spearman and his own master, before howling as the spear ripped through his armor. Wolfe had lost his momentum, and begrudgingly jumped back to Gawain's side._

"_My attack is next!" declared Gawain, prepping his blade._

"_I don't guard." braced Felix, raising his shield in a smooth, routine motion._

"_Drive check...it yields nothing, but my attack still succeeds!" Gawain leapt skyward, then came down with a full-force swing of his greatsword, the dragon teeth digging making his adversary's shield seem like brittle tree bark. The blade made contact with Felix, causing him to stagger backwards._

"_Grr, my damage check shows nothing…" growled Felix._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 2, Sean 2**_

"_The assault continues! Grungal, lend your support to Osborne's attack! Osborne, take aim at Felix!"_

"_Of course!" complied Osborne, who's affirmation of orders was accompanied with Grungal's bark. Osborne began his alarmingly quick lumber towards his opposition, shield arm extended._

"_Not guarding this one either," said Felix. His entire body was smashed by Osborne's weighty shield, sending him flying towards the back wall. Only discipline and practice allowed Felix to skid to a stop before slamming into the stone. "Damage check...a critical trigger. Hardly appropriate timing, since I'm neither attacking or defending anymore."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 3, Sean 2**_

"_And thus ends my turn," declared Gawain._

"_Well, you seem to know how to command your forces," said Felix. "But now I shall show you the true power of the Gold Paladins. I call upon the strength of he who cleaves mountains! Bring your blade down upon those who obstruct justice! I ride Holy Blade of Salvation, Caladbolg!"_

_Felix vanished in a gilded light before riding into a truly massive figure at least 12 feet tall. Musclebound and mountainous, he was clad head-to-toe with gilded, highly ornate heavy armor, and had a helm sprouting massive silver bull horns. Attached to his back was a regal white cap with a velvet lining, with three pairs of angelic wings etched onto it. However, the most striking thing was not his attire, but his weapon- a massive gilded sword as tall and wide as any man, scratched and weathered by centuries of combat._

**Caladbolg- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"First things first, I get an Imaginary Gift- Accel I move Sabregal to the back row. Next, I'm using Caladbolg's skill. By counterblasting one, I can check the top four, call one of them, and give it 3000 Power."

_This skill again? How many times can he do this? _thought Sean.

"I superior call Greatsword Knight, Galehaut," Lucas said, placing it in front of the moved Sabregal. "Next, I activate Galehaut's skill. By discarding a card, I can do the same thing as Caladbolg, but this time add 5000 Power."

_A whole bunch of times, it looks like._

"I superior call Brilliant Poleaxe Dragon to my Accel circle. Now for a storm- I call Felix, Gringolet, and Sabregal to rearguard." He placed Felix on the upper-right, Gringolet at the bottom right, and another Sabregal behind his vanguard.

* * *

"_The time has come, knights of gold! Answer my call!" shouted Caladbolg, raising his skyscraper of a sword to the blue sky. A veritable thunderstorm of flashes blinded Gawain, flooding the training ground with warriors. There were only two fighters Gawain didn't recognize. The first was another towering figure, though he was at least three feet shorter than Caladbolg. He was dressed more like a mercenary than a knight, as he wore a yellow tunic, dark blue leggings, and a large steel pauldron as the only piece of metal armor. Like Caladbolg, his weapon was a sword nearly as tall as he was. The more astonishing of the two new figures was a bipedal dragon. It's body was a deep purple with patches of gold, and wore silver armor on his wings. His weapon was a tall haberd with a glistening golden axe blade at its head._

**Galehaut- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Brilliant Poleaxe Dragon- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"_A full formation just like that?" marveld Gawain?_

"_Time for our charge, Paladins! First, Felix shall attack with a boost from Gringolet!"_

"_I'll guard that with Quartz Dragon Knight, Odi!"_

_The second before Felix's saber made contact with Gawain's armor, it was blocked by a rose-colored shield. Felix, stunned, stepped back to find a knight wearing flamboyant suit of gemcut armor, the same color as the shield that stopped his slash. The knight, a waif of a young man, smirked at Felix as he retreated before dissipating._

**Odi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

"_Sabregal shall boost Galehaut for another attack on Gawain!" Caladbolg declared, unfazed by Felix's failed assault._

"_I guard with a Gawain from the hand and intercept with Osborne!" responded Gawain. Galahaut's wild greatsword swing made no contact with his target, but instead cut into a different Gawain before being caught by Osborne's shield. Osborne glared at the assailant as the greatsword was yanked out._

"_Poleaxe, attack!"_

* * *

"I'm using Poleaxe's battle skill. By counterblasting one and soulblasting one, I can draw a card, then call a card to a rearguard circle, giving both Poleaxe and the called unit 5000 Power." After drawing a card, Lucas smiled. "Get ready for a wicked play. I superior call Felix from my hand on top of the Felix that already attacked! And thanks to Felix's skill, when he's superior called, he gains an extra 3000 Power!"

"You just got a fifth attack?" gaped Sean. "Uh…"

_Okay, so his Poleaxe Dragon is swinging in at 32000. Right now that new Felix is at 17000. Poleaxe is too big to block, but if he whiffs his drive check, I can easily block Felix and keep my damage at four._

"I don't guard," Sean finally answered. "Damage check...nothing."

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 3, Sean 3**_

"With a boost from Sabregal, Caladbolg comes charging in! With his battle skill, he gains 3000 Power for each rearguard I control! That's 39k of raw power coming your way!"

"I don't guard," responded Sean. _Come on, whiff…_

"Twin drive first check," said Lucas, flipping over a normal unit.

_That's one…_

"Second check...alright, a front trigger! That's 10000 Power to my front row!"

_Oh crap…_

* * *

"_GOLDEN DIVIDE!" cried Caladbolg, bringing down his massive sword onto the ground. The impact created a surge of earth that made its way towards Gawain, ending in a massive spike of rock, spending Gawain flying upward, wailing in pain._

"_My lord!" gasped Wolfe. Grungal yelped in horror. The rock subsided, and Gawain came crashing down with a sickening thud._

"_D-damage check," groaned Gawain. "No trigger…"_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 3, Sean 4**_

"_No mercy, Felix!" commanded Caladbolg._

"_Of course, sir!" obeyed Felix, delivering a quick slash to an already wounded Gawain._

"_Another damage check...nothing," whimpered Gawain._

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 3, Sean 5**_

* * *

_I'm at five damage, and I don't even have a grade 3 vanguard! I'm getting trucked here!_ _I thought this would happen…_

Sean sighed. He could already feel the voice coming back, laughing wickedly at him even thinking he had a chance of being good.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Lucas asked. It wasn't mocking, or even accusatory. It seemed more sympathetic than anything.

Sean shook his head. "I owe it to you to finish this game. I stand and draw." He drew his card, and as soon as he got a good look at it, his self-pity and despair found itself replaced with shock and awe.

"Sean?"

"This is it! The card I can win with! The card that will get me the comeback I need! I ride Radiant Armor Dragon!"

* * *

_A battered and bloody Gawain used what little energy he had left to deliver a booming battle cry before the earth swallowed him. In his stead arose a gargantuan beast, nearly as tall as the stone walls surrounding the training ground. It was a wondrous specimen of cosmo dragon, teal in coloration, with nearly every inch armed with shining silver armor, engraved with the zodiac signs of Cray. It's clawed hands where large enough to fully grasp Galehaut, it's tail long enough to wrap around Caladbolg, and it's wings stretched over its entire formation, it's feathers dripping with stardust._

**Radiant Armor Dragon- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"By riding this, I get an Imaginary Gift- Force II! This gives my vanguard plus one critical at all times. Next, I use Radiant's on-place skill- I draw a card, then call a card from my hand to an open rearguard circle. I call Knight Gawain to rearguard. Next, I use Gawain's skill to superior call Grungal from the deck. And since Grungal was placed due to a card effect, he gains 5000 Power."

Lucas nodded. "Nice combo. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I retire Wolfe, and call Gigantech Blademaster. Using his skill, I can discard a card to check the top card of my deck, and I can call it to rearguard. Using his skill I call Knight of Rally Flag, Dreda."

* * *

_Caladbolg now found himself staring down a full Royal Paladin formation with two new faces. The first was a giant around the size of Caladbolg himself, dressed similarly to an ancient Greek hoplite, with a flared helm and a steel greatsword in each hand. The second was a real Joan of Arc figure- a pale, gorgeous maiden donning a full suit of silver armor with an ornate ivory lance in one hand and a heraldic flagpole in the other. All members of the formation seemed reinvigorated simply by the presence of the cosmo dragon. This would be a struggle to the end._

**Gigantech Blademaster- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

**Dreda- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"A full formation. You're doing good, Sean."

"I'm not done yet. With Dreda's skill, by resting her, I can give each of my front row units 3000 Power. And finally, it's time for Radiant's ultimate skill. I can counterblast one, soul blast one, and place a normal unit from my drop zone at the bottom of my deck to give my entire front row 10000 Power!"

"A full field _and _a ton of Power? Geez, Sean, is this really your first fight?"

* * *

"_Even if we fall, we won't go down without a fight!" roared Radiant. "Gawain will attack you with a boost from Grungal!"_

"_I don't guard," gritted Caladbolg. Gawain steeled himself before taking off, winding up for a massive slash, then delivering to the horror of the Gold Paladin formation. "Damage check...nothing."_

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 4, Sean 5**_

"_Now prepare yourself!" declared Radiant. It began to ascend slowly, it's armor glowing brighter and brighter until it became unbearable to look at. It spread its wings, the stardust accumulating light alongside the dragon's armor. "Behold the power of my STARDUST RHAPSODY!"_

_The shining light began to literally fire of the dragon, creating missiles of pure light, showing the arena with magic attacks. If even one connected, the Royal Paladins would win the day!_

"_I won't let you touch me!" shouted Caladbolg defiantly. "I throw up a Perfect Guard with Knight of Scarlet Greatshield, Ither!"_

_As the last of the missiles was fired, and when the dust finally subsided, the Royal Paladins gasped as Caladbolg remained untouched. He glared at them behind a large crimson barrier, the point of origin being a single scarlet tower shield. The barrier eventually retracted, revealing the user to be a young man in ill fitting heavy armor with crimson trim. He breathed a sigh of relief before fading away._

**Ither- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Sorry, bud, but I still gotta do my best."

"I still have my twin drive. First card...is a heal trigger! I recover one point of damage, and give the 10000 Power to Blademaster! Second card...a draw trigger! I draw a card and give another 10000 Power to Blademaster."

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 4, Sean 4**_

"Woof, a double trigger. That's a lot of power all the sudden…"

"Now with a boost from my other Grungal, Blademaster charges Caladbolg! With his skill, he gains 2000 Power for each one of my other units, so this attack is coming in at a whopping 68000 Power!"

"Well, aren't you getting excited? I can't really guard that, so I'll just check the damage trigger...nothing, huh? Oh well."

_**DAMAGE- Lucas 5, Sean 4**_

Sean breathed out. "I guess that's it."

"Now _that_ was a turn!"

Sean almost jumped out of his seat. He swiveled his head to find who was watching, only to find both Sal and Adam standing by the table, with the boy's arms cradling a half-dozen bags of various chips.

"No kidding," said Sal. "Even without those triggers, you were hitting for huge numbers. Without that PG, Lucas would've been wiped out."

"Yeah, and the way you filled your field like that? That's the Royal Paladins at work!" added Adam emphatically, almost dropping a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

Sean almost blushed. "G-guys, how long were you there?"

"Since you rode Radiant Armor Dragon," admitted Sal. "You got pretty loud."

"...I did?"

"Yep. Like, 'I didn't know you could get that loud' type loud."

"Oh."

"That just means you're really into it!" encouraged Lucas. "Still, gotta take my turn now. I stand and draw. One more time, I ride Caladbolg, and get another Accel I. Using his skill, I counterblast to check the top four." Lucas, for the billionth time that match, looked at the top four cards, before chuckling and shaking his head. "Guess I burned through all the good options, huh? Oh well, I call Feirefiz to the second Accel circle, give it 3000 Power, and put the rest at the bottom. Feirefiz's skill kicks in; since he was placed with a card effect, he gains another 3000 Power." He grinned. "Ready, buddy?"

Sean took a look at his hand. He had enough to block most, but he had to play carefully, or he'd lose. All he had to do was survive. "Okay, go ahead."

"First, Gingelot boosts Felix and attacks your vanguard."

"I intercept with Gawain."

"Sabregal supports Galehaut, and they come charging in at Radiant."

"I guard with Adair."

"Okay, then, my Accel Feirefiz attacks your vanguard."

"I guard with Peridot Dragon Knight, Muriel."

**Muriel- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

"Dang, you've got the hang of this, huh? Kinda proud, honestly. But now, Polearm attacks! I use his skill," he said, paying the cost then drawing a card, "to replace Feirefiz with Twin Lance Lion! Thanks to Polearm, that's an extra 15000 Power for Lion, and this attack is coming in for 27k!"

"I'm not folding. Odi will guard!"

Lucas laughed. "I might actually be in trouble here! Still, I got my vanguard. Caladbolg attacks Radiant Armor Dragon!"

"Perfect Guard with Turquoise Dragon Knight, Edith!"

**Edith- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

Lucas grinned. "You've been holding on to that, haven't you? You may be out of cards, but if I don't get a critical trigger here, I'm done."

Sean grinned back. "That's what I'm counting on."

"Alright, twin drive! First check…"

_Nothing there. Come on, I'm almost there!_

"Second check...is a critical trigger!"

_WHAT?!_

"WHAT?!" shouted Adam, dropping all his snack as he gripped his head. His volume earned him some shushes from the "buddy" people.

"Lucky little thing," murmured Sal.

"I'm giving everything to Lion!"

_Oh, God, no, this isn't happening…._

"Now for the finale! Twin Lance Lion attacks your vanguard."

Sean swallowed a lump of air. "I-I don't guard. I'm checking my damage triggers...nothing for the first…"

Lucas, Sal, and Adam all leaned in.

"Second check...is a critical trigger. You got me."

* * *

"_Our opponent has battled us with honor, comrade. Give them an honorable end!" Caladbolg commanded._

_Twin Lance Lion roared in affirmation. It performed a mighty bound, over the Royal Paladin front row, and dug it's lances straight into Radiant's chest. The dragon roared in excruciation, stumbling backward in pain before it began to collapse. Before it's entire body could make contact with the earth, it began to fade away into stardust. The dragon's comrades watched in sorrow and bitterness as the one who nearly delivered their victory disappeared from their beloved home planet._

_Blademaster, furious at the loss of his leader, turned to the Gold Paladin formation, ready to wreak havoc in revenge, but stopped. In front of him, every single Gold Paladin warrior had placed their weapon on the battle ground's surface, heads bowed in respect to their enemy._

"_May we fight again," Caladbolg remarked, before he motioned his warriors to leave._

* * *

The table stayed silent for a while. Sean just...stared at his damage zone. Lucas, who had been waiting for some sort of word from his friend, felt his smile begin to fade. "Oh, crap, Sean, I'm so-"

"Again."

"...huh?"

"We're going to play again," repeated Sean, gathering the cards. "I think I know how to beat you. So we're going to play again."

Lucas, caught off guard at first, began to smile, then laugh. "Even after that, you still wanna go?"

"Well, yeah! I almost had you!" Sean began shuffling his deck. "Are we going to do this again?"

Lucas smile turned a bit sheepish. "Hey, I'd love to, but I really only borrowed this deck for one fight."

Sean's wind began to fade from his sails. "Oh."

"_Buuuuuut,_" Lucas continued. "I _do_ have a surprise for you at the counter."

Now curious, Sean followed Lucas back up to the counter, where a smiling Tyler was waiting. "I didn't see the whole fight, but I saw the last two turns. That was one hell of a match for two starter decks."

Lucas beamed while Sean rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Ty. I think our buddy here earned his bundle."

Sean turned to his friend quizzically. "Bundle?"

Ty nodded. "Lucas here put in an order for some more Royal Paladin stuff when he bought the Trial Deck. These," Tyler explained, placing another paper-wrapped stack of cards on the counter, "should make your deck way more competitive."

Sean blinked once. He blinked twice. Then he smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks, Lucas. I'll make the most out of these cards."

* * *

_A/N: Holy crap, nearly 8,800 words spent on this...thing. If you read all this, thanks a whole bunch. This chapter was a ton of fun to write. If you have any feedback at all, don't hesitate to leave a review._


	6. Chapter 5- The Cardfight Committee

Lockers were an oddity in the case of Sutter High. Unsurprisingly for a school whose funding woes, they hadn't been updated in years, failing to keep pace with the growing student body. However, there was rarely a problem with distributing them, as they were doled out by request rather than by assignment. It was something of a mundane miracle that there was always enough lockers (heck, some years there was a surplus, leading to a second round of distribution). Given his multitude of thick textbooks, Sean was grateful for his, even if it was pretty poorly situated in relation to his classes.

_Run from one end to the school from class, rotate my textbooks, then run back to the other end. I feel like I'm training for a marathon._

Thankfully, it was a B-day, and thus the distances between classes were a bit shorter and there were fewer tomes to juggle. Still, he only had a few minutes to get room each class to the locker and back, so there wasn't much time to waste. After a "rousing" round of algebra with Mrs. Bao (where Sean was one of the few students with their heads above water), he had returned to his locker to swap materials for a draining ninety minutes of Spanish with Mr. Villanueva.

_25, 7, 15_ he recalled rotely, his fingers spinning the lock on autopilot. As the locker creaked open, Sean noticed a crumpled slip of paper atop his pile of textbooks. Someone must have shoved it in through the locker's slits when he wasn't looking. Sean, curious, exchanged his current textbook for the note, and began to read:

_You have been cordially invited to join the exclusive Sutter High Cardfight Committee! Bring your deck to Annex C-4 during lunch hour for your initiation test!_

Sean blinked. While clubs were pretty commonplace at Sutter, he had no idea the school had one for Vanguard. From the way the student body behaved, he thought Vanguard was largely unknown to his peers; it was largely just him and some closer acquaintances. He shrugged, folding the note into eighths and sliding it into his pants pocket. Whoever was on this Cardfight Committee, they wanted him on it, and it wouldn't be much of an ordeal to humor them. He grabbed his Spanish book and his newly acquired deck box from his locker, stuffed them into his backpack, and closed his locker.

_A cardfight might help me recover from those _aburrido _crosswords_, Sean thought.

* * *

The "annexes" of Sutter were just called "the portables," because...well, they were. Only the staff referred to them as "annexes" in some sort of vain attempt to save face, but only the most naive of freshmen believed them in any capacity. It was infamous for being a dumping ground for classes who barely got enough students to stay on the school roster, ranging from useless languages like Latin to pretentious niches like Art History. Arranged in a haphazard two-by-two grid, each nondescript lump of a building was comprised of four cramped classrooms. It represented the worst of Sutter's budget troubles, but at the very least, it was a nice gathering ground for smaller clubs.

Sean knocked on the portable's door, which due to its abundance of chips and scratches, he guessed had seen better days. The door opened a crack, and Sean managed to make out Lucas's eyes.

_Lucas is a member of this "Cardfight Committee?" Should have known the guy who introduced me to the game was in it._

"Wuz the password?" Lucas asked, putting on a playful accent.

Sean made a show of pretending to think. "Imagine it?"

"Close enough. Come on in, bud."

The door fully opened with a concerning creak. As Sean stepped into the portable, he was struck by how...non-Vanguard related the room was. It was largely undecorated, but what few posters and books there were related not to cardfighting, but to, of all things, German. If it wasn't for who was in the room, Sean would have no idea it was a meeting place for cardfighters: Lucas, Sal, Midori, Adam, Nat, and Carlos. Besides Adam and Carlos, who were at the moment engrossed by something on the latter's laptop.

"Thank you for coming Sean," Nat greeted. "As founder of the Cardfight Committee, I welcome you to our headquarters."

"Apologies for the lack of space," Midori said. "This is unfortunately the best we can do at the moment."

"It's no problem," Sean assured. "I'm honestly kind of surprised this school even _has _a cardfighting club. Or headquarters."

"Eh," admitted Sal. "That was Nat's idea. It's less like a headquarters and more like a bunker."

"It's where we meet, plan, and play," defended Nat. "I think 'headquarters' is fitting."

"Calling this dump a 'headquarters' is like putting lipstick on a pig, Nathaniel," chided Lucas.

Nat glared at Lucas, prompting Sean to step in. "So, why this place?"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Each club needs a staff sponsor to be recognized, and given our rather small size, the only teacher willing to sign off on us was Mrs. Mueller. She uses this room for German tutoring."

"So where is she?"

Sal shrugged. "No idea. She usually just leaves the door open and let's us hang out until lunch is over."

"Ah," Sean nodded. _Wonder if it was a pity sponsor?_

"Anyway," interjected Nat. "It is time for your initiation test, young Sean! In order to join our ranks, you must pass…" He paused, no doubt trying to drum up dramatic tension, only to earn some baffled stares from his peers. "THE GAUNTLET!"

There was an awkward silence, thankfully interrupted by Midori tapping Nat's shoulder. "Um, Nat, we ended The Gauntlet a while ago."

Lucas and Sal shared some snickers as Nat sputtered. "What?! Since when?!"

"Well, no one besides Lucas could get past it, and it was effectively killing any semblance of interest for newcomers, so…"

"Hang on," Sean interrupted. "The Gauntlet?"

Lucas, still smiling from Nat's failed attempt at suspense, explained. "Basically, to join, you had to beat three club members in a row. But like Midori said, only yours truly managed to get that far."

"Since then, we've amended the practice to just winning a single match," continued Midori.

"Could've let me in on this," pouted Nat.

"So I just have to win a cardfight against one of you guys?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," affirmed Sal. "You up for it?"

"Sure thing. Who am I fighting?"

"Well," said Nat, bouncing back from his embarrassment at his typical speed, "as the Committee's founder, I believe it should be me." He reached into his hoodie's pocket. "Prepare...yourself?" He patted his pocket, then his pants, before the color drained from his face. "Wh-where's my deck?"

Midori sighed. "You lost it? Even after that intensive rebuilding session?"

Nat began to panic. "I can't believe this! Crap, crap, crap!"

Lucas was barely holding back a torrent of laughter, while Sal and Sean just stared on, dumbfounded.

Midori approached her friend. "Nat, Nat, look at me. Deep breathes." She led him through a trio of calming inhales and exhales. "We just have to retrace our steps. Where were you last?"

Nat racked his brain. "W-well," he stammered, "Before this, I had English III with Mrs. Zimmerman."

"Then we shall check there first. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be nice."

The duo awkwardly shuffled out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Sean cleared his throat. "So, I guess it's one of you two?"

Lucas grinned. "Actually, why not let the 'deputy founder' handle this one?"

"Huh?"

"Yo, Adam!" Lucas called to the back. Adam's and Carlos's heads popped up like startled prairie dogs.

"Sup?" Adam responded.

"Can you put the Image Fight stream on hold? Sean needs someone to fight for his initiation."

"Oh, yeah! Sounds like fun! Hey, Carlos, can you-"

"I'll pause it," answered Carlos quietly, punching a few keys before closing his device.

"Thanks, bro. Ready, Sean?"

"Hang on," Sean responded, digging his deck box out of his backpack. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Killer! Alright, let's take a seat."

The two boys sat down at the room's centermost table. It was an amusing sight, with a boy of average height across from a veritable human mountain, both shuffling a deck of sleeved cards. The sight was not lost on Sal, who snapped a picture with her aged phone. "This one's a keeper."

Lucas chuckled and Carlos smiled. Sean, a bit thrown off by the comment, nevertheless reached into his deck box and pulled out a pair of dice. "High roll goes first?"

"You know it," Adam responded.

"Alright," Sean acknowledged, giving the dice a casual toss. They tumbled across the table before rattling to a stop. "Eight."

Adam scooped up the dice with his hands, making them seem like pebbles in the palm of a giant, before giving them a controlled roll. "Five. Good luck, man."

"You too."

They both reached out towards the table's center. "_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Both the United Sanctuary and the Dragon Empire had long outlawed combat sports, but in the lawless depths of the Dark Zone, they were alive and well. Where they took place, however, often shocked and baffled outsiders. Surrounding the astral bodies was a scene familiar to many Earthlings- a concrete and steel stadium, surrounded with high stands and filled with astroturf. Outsiders' confusion about the Dark Zone's favorite sport quickly warped into shock and horror when they discovered what exactly it entailed- unregulated, no-hold-barred combat disguised as a rugby-esque game that only ended when one side was too wounded to continue, or more commonly, dead._

"_I ride!" declared the blue astral body. "Cosmic Dragon Squire, Gawain!"_

**Squire Gawain- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" responded the purple astral body. Vanishing into the turf, the body was replaced by a squat, lime-green skinned goblin. It's helmet was covered in jagged, rusty spikes, it's uniform resembling more a loose collection of various body armors than something a football player would wear. His white leg tights was held up by a belt made of barbed wire, and in his one gloved hand he carried a pale-green football-like object. "Assault Cadet, Bodvar!"_

**Bodvar- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

Sean stared at the card puzzlingly. _I've seen that clan before. Sticks out like a sore thumb in a game about knights and dragons. What was it called again…?_

"First time playing against Spike Brothers, huh?" chuckled Adam. "They may not be popular, but they get the job done. You're going first, right?"

"Oh, right," said Sean, smiling sheepishly. "I draw. Now I ride Tourmaline Dragon Knight, Adair. Using Squire Gawain's skill, I draw a card and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Adam 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 0, Adam 0**_

* * *

"_My turn, prettyboy!" taunted Bodvar. "I draw! Now I ride Tricky Flicker!" The goblin disappeared, revealing a lanky ogre-like monster clad in futuristic gold and purple armor resembling an NFL uniform. The uniform stood in sharp contrast with his tan colored skin and two sharp horns sprouting from his helmet. The most striking part of the new monster, however, were his gloves, which were bigger than baseball mitts and made of metal- they were obviously some sort of illegal cybernetic enhancement. Adair wondered if such large hands were just for show or if they actually boosted his performance._

**Tricky Flicker- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"With Bodvar's skill, I draw. Now I use Flicker's on-place skill. By placing a card from my hand in my soul, I can check the top three cards of my deck, and call any one of them to RC." Adam scanned the three cards he just drew before smiling. "Good hustle, guys. I superior call Firebomb Tyrant, and the other two go to the bottom of my deck."

* * *

_Flicker snapped two of his spindly metallic fingers, causing a blast of smoke to pop off to his left. When the smoke dissipated, a new, gigantic figure slowly began to rise. A troll with soot-black skin, well-built muscles, and a messy maw of yellow fangs glared towards Adair with his hollow red eyes. His blackened uniform was criss-crossed by a pair of bandoliers decked out with a variety of clearly contraband explosives. He stamped his metallic legs (which must have been blown off in an accident) and let out a monstrous roar._

**Firebomb Tyrant- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield**

_Adair gasped, caught completely off-guard. "You're just a grade 1 but you already have a grade 3 rearguard?!"_

_Flicker cackled. "We Spike Brothers play how we want! Don't need no code or nothin'! Oi, Tyrant, pulverize that snowflake!"_

_Flicker tossed his ball to Tyrant, who caught it without even looking. Emitting a low chuckle, the ball began to crackle before catching alight with a deep crimson flame. "Knighty go bye-bye!" he shouted unintelligently, flinging the ball with all his might. The ball approached Adair with alarming velocity, resembling a small meteor rather than a football._

_**Strength- 13000**_

_Adair braced himself. "I don't guard." The ball smashed into the knight, creating a massive explosion of flames and debris. From the turf, Adait picked himself up, too dazed to notice the ball had been vaporized. "I check for a damage trigger...nothing there."_

* * *

"Awesome, it went through! Since his attack hit, I can shove him into my soul to look at the top two cards of my deck and call one to an open RC. I superior call Defensive Strategist and place the other card at the bottom of my deck!"

* * *

_The troll vanished into the light, and Flicker snapped his fingers again. Behind him emerged a stocky robot slouching in a floating chair, his station surrounded by monitors displaying an abundance of information. Sporting a blue and white color scheme, it drummed its stubby fingers against his chair impatiently, muttering something into its built-in headset._

**Defensive Strategist- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Back me up, bossman!" commanded Flicker. The Strategist nodded enthusiastically, his monitors displaying a plethora of data on Adair. Another ball materialized in Flicker's gigantic right hand. The ogre smirked before he threw the ball at his target like he was skipping a large stone._

_**Strength- 15000**_

"_I don't guard," gritted Adair. _

"_Drive check!" grinned Flicker. "Ain't a thing, but this'll pack a wallop either way!"_

_The ball collided with his chestplate, send the knight toppling to the ground, the sheer force of the impact causing the ball to ricochet back to Flicker._

"_No damage trigger this time either," Adair said, clambering to his feet._

* * *

"Since it's the end of my turn, I'm using Defensive Strategist's skill. By sending him to the bottom of the deck, I can draw an extra card. That'll do it for me."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Adam 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 2, Adam 0**_

_This game isn't off to the best start. If this keeps up, I'm toast. Better start assembling a counterattack…_

* * *

"_I draw," stated Adair. "And now I ride the pinnacle of chivalry himself, the Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain!" In a whirlwind of light, Adair was replaced by Gawain's heroic figure, brandishing his greatsword boldly. _

**Knight Gawain- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Mobilize, servants of justice! Using my skill, I superior call Knight of Flying Wedge, Cuthbert!"_

_Climbing from the turf came a new knightley silhouette. As the light faded, a warrior wearing a full suit of sky-blue armor with gold trim emerged, wearing a winged helm, a baroque black cape, and spiked boots. He carried a polearm with a massive spearhead nearly the size of his own helm. He sported a bushy brown beard, frizzled by years of battle and hardship._

**Cuthbert- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"I'm using Cuthbert's skill next. I counter blast one to draw a card, then call a card from my hand to rearguard and give both the called unit and Cuthbert 3000 Power. I superior call Rotegal from my hand."

* * *

_Cuthbert raised his spear. "To battle, my companion!" Behind him touched down a husky-like hound with a blood-red pelt and cropped ears. It's striking yellow eyes glowered at Flicker before he let out a frenzied howl overhead._

**Rotegal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Since Rotegal was placed in a column with a rearguard, I can draw a card and give him an extra 3000 Power."

"Nice play," commented Adam. "Those two cards work really well together."

"Next up, I call Emerald Dragon Knight, Wolfe, and Crossgal to rearguard."

* * *

_To Gawain's right landed Wolfe, accompanied by another hound-like beast. This one was closer to a doberman than a husky, covered in scars and even missing an ear. Across his muzzle was an x-shaped scar. It growled menacingly as Wolfe straightened his spear to show his readiness._

**Wolfe- Grade 2/Power 10000/5000 Shield**

**Crossgal- Grade 1/Power 7000/10000 Shield**

_Flicker's lip curled. "That's alotta guys all of a sudden," he murmured._

"_Wolfe will attack you with support from Crossgal!" proclaimed Gawain. In acknowledgement, Wolfe began charging, Crossgal beside him, advancing hastily towards his adversary._

_**Strength- 17000**_

"_Not gonna happen, bozo!" objected Slinger. "Battering Forward, get down 'ere!"_

_Before Wolfe's weapon could make contact with Flicker, another demon emerged from the sidelines. In an orange and white uniform, his shorts revealed a pair of shaggy goat legs. With a whip like tail, he struck at Crossgal, eliciting a yelp from the beast. He then rammed his head into Wolfe, using his curled horns push back the knight. Before he disappeared, the player lifted his head, revealing a ram-like face and a maw of disfigured teeth._

**Battering Forward- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 23000**_

"_My turn!" declared Gawain. He began to bound towards the ogre, drawing his iconic weapon back in anticipation for a decisive blow._

_**Strength- 10000**_

"_No point in blockin' that," dismissed Flicker._

"_Drive check...no trigger" Gawain swung his greatsword downward, the dragon's teeth along his blade ripping through the demon's uniform. Flicker staggered backwards before regaining his footing._

"_Damage check...nope, nuthin," growled the ogre._

"_For my final attack, Rotegal shall support Cuthbert! " Gawain turned to the grizzled veteran. "Cuthbert, show them your strength!"_

"_Of course, my vanguard!" heeded Cuthbert, with Rotegal barking in unison. They both began to bolt towards their opponent, weapons at the ready._

_**Strength- 27000**_

"_Thatza big one," exhaled Flicker. "Not blockin' that." He found himself slashed by the massive spearhead of Cuthbert's weapon, causing him to yelp in pain. "No trigger this time either…"_

* * *

"Now using Crossgal's skill. At the end of my turn, if I have one or less face-up cards in my damage zone, I can move Crossgal to my soul to counter charge one. And now I end my turn"

Lucas whistled. "Sean, you really know what you're doing. I knew getting you those cards was a good idea."

Sal nodded. "He's pretty good for someone who's barely played."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Adam 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 2, Adam 2**_

* * *

"_Big deal! All you did was tie up the score!" scoffed Flicker. "My turn! I stand and draw! And now I ride Gatling Slinger!"_

_Flicker spiked the ball in his possession, creating a huge plume of smoke. As it faded, an ogre nearly as tall as Flicker appeared, but this one was much more muscular. With a red and black uniform and lilac skin, he wore a backpack that sported a gargantuan pair of robotic arms. In each of his four hands, he carried a ball. He grimaced at the array of knights with shark-like teeth, his eyes blocked with a crimson visor._

"_Ready for a real show of Spike Brother power?" he growled._

* * *

"I'm using Slinger's on-place skill. I can counter blast one to check the top three cards of my deck, call any one of them to rearguard, and place the rest at the bottom." Adam scanned and smiled again. "Aw yeah, here comes another big one. I superior call Overwhelm Hercules."

* * *

"_NOW!" bellowed Slinger, stamping one of his unusually large feet. Besides him landed another mountain of a monster. This one was an anthropomorphic lion-like demon with seafoam colored fur and wearing a bronze and green uniform, bearing a pair of fangs the size of gladii and flashing a set of radiant claws. He wasn't wearing boots, revealing a pair of massive feline feet. A pair of leathery wings sprouted from his back, which alongside his lengthy scorpion tail made him look like any hero's worst nightmare._

**Overwhelm Hercules- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"_I'm not done! I call Mammoth Backer and Riptide Runningback too!"_

_Thundering onto the field was another pair of demons. The first, a towering humanoid pachyderm, wearing a uniform more akin to heavy armor than a jersey, and with golden tusks that descended below his chest. He was carrying another player on his shoulder, this one resembling a fishman straight out of a B-movie. With bulbous bloodshot eyes, catfish whiskers, a long ridge of spines, and hands the size of baseball mitts, he would give anyone thalassophobia. They ground to a stop, flinging bits of turf and dirt towards the enemy formation._

**Mammoth Backer- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Riptide Runningback- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Before we get started, I'm using Riptide's skill. By placing one card from my drop zone at the bottom of my deck, I can give two other units 4000 Power. I'm sending Battering Forward back to my deck to buff Mammoth Backer and Overwhelm Hercules!"

* * *

"_Alright, play number one! Runningback with boost Forward for an attack on Gawain!" At Slinger's command, Backer began lumbering aggressively towards the knight, spreading his arms for a crushing tackle._

_**Strength- 22000**_

"_If that is the case, then I shall defend myself! Odi, your lord needs you!"_

_Backer's tusks made sudden contact not with Gawain's armor, but a green barrier thrown up by the ornate soldier. The pachyderm wobbled backwards before stomping back to his original position._

**Odi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 25000**_

_Slinger wasn't phased. "Play number two! I'm attacking next!"_

_**Strength- 10000**_

"_I'm not guarding," Gawain responded calmly._

"_Fine by me! I'm checking my drive trigger...Aw hell yeah! A draw trigger! That's 10000 Power to Hercules, and I draw another card!"_

_Slinger threw each of his four balls in rapid succession, putting significant force behind lob. Gawain managed to deflect the first two projectiles with careful sword swings, only to be knocked off balance by the third, and completely toppled by the fourth._

"_Damage check," stated Gawain, propping himself up with his sword. "I have been blessed with a heal trigger! I gain 10000 Power, and that damage you dealt meant is recovered!"_

_Slinger groaned. "Aw, come on! What a load!" He sighed in frustration before turning to Hercules. "We're gonna try something a bit different for play number three, big guy."_

* * *

"Since I placed Hercules due to a card effect, he gets an extra skill when he attacks. When he swings in, he can either get an extra 5000 or an extra 15000 Power! I'm giving him the extra 15000, obviously! Which makes his strength, uh, hold on…"

"42000," murmured Sean in awe. "Unreal…"

* * *

_As Hercules trampled towards him, Gawain weighed his options. He could block the attack and keep the score even, but even considering the damage trigger bonus, he couldn't waste resources this early on. The choice was clear. "I don't guard."_

_Hercules tore into Gawain with his razor sharp claws, making short work of the knight's regal armor. As Hercules was called back, Gawain put pressure on his wound to prevent from bleeding out. "Damage check...no trigger."_

_Slinger guffawed. "Not so lucky this time, eh fop!"_

* * *

"That 15000 comes with a kicker, though. If I don't counter blast one at the end of that battle, he goes to the soul. But since I can pay that cost, I will, so no big deal. And with that, I'm done."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Adam 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Adam 2**_

"Looks like Adam is trying to flatten Sean with just big numbers," Sal observed.

"Sounds like our boy, alright," chuckled Lucas.

"Hmm…" said Carlos.

"What is it?" asked Lucas.

"Well, uh, it's just that Midori gave him a ton of tips in the past few days. He really shouldn't be relying on brute force like this."

"Well, it may be enough, given how huge Hercules came in at," Sal mused.

* * *

"_My turn! I stand and draw!" Gawain took a breath. "The marshall of all that is just and right descends from the heavens. Spreading his wings over the battlefield, he brings the righteous fury of the stars upon the enemy! I RIDE! Radiant Armor Dragon!" Gawain vanished in a pillar of light, making way for the dragon to descend onto the field, coating the field in stardust._

**Radiant Armor Dragon- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

_Slinger grimaced. "This is getting serious…"_

* * *

"I get an Imaginary Gift Force II and put it under Wolfe. Now I'm using Radiant Armor's on-place skill to draw a card, then call a card from my hand to an open rearguard circle. I superior call Ruby Dragon Knight, Hildred."

* * *

_In a heavenly glow, a new knight descended onto the turf behind Wolfe. Sporting a pair of crimson swords, she donned a full suit of gemcut armor, much like her other Dragon Knight comrades. Her dragon's-head helm sported pronounced wings that swooped backwards, giving her the appearance of someone quick and deadly._

**Hildred- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Come, Adair!" commanded the cosmo dragon. With another glow, another knight dropped onto the turf behind his master. "Now prepare yourself for the Power of the Zodiac!"_

_The space in front of the Royal Paladin army rippled, then shattered like glass. Three columns of brilliant starlight bathed the three units in the front, covering them with a divine aura. _

"_With this, all units in my front row gain 10000 Power!"_

_Slinger gulped. "Well, this is gonna suck…"_

"_Rotegal boosts Cuthbert to attack you!" declared Radiant. Like the turn before, Cuthbert and Rotegal charged at the opposing vanguard side by side._

_**Strength- 28000**_

_Slinger was never a stellar student, even by the low standards needed to play Gallows Ball. Still, his brain raced with shoddy calculations. These attacks were pretty big, but as far as he could tell, none of them passed 32000 Power. He had enough to block all the blows, but did he really want to? He needed that extra damage to put that dragon in his place. Besides, pulling a damage trigger here could make the next two attacks fizzle completely._

_He stood his ground. "I don't guard." Shortly after his announcement, he was cut once again by Cuthburt's colossal spearhead. "I do a damage check...it's empty…"_

"_Adair, support me!" commanded the dragon. As it ascended, the dragon's armor began to accumulate brilliant light. It slowly spread its wings, the stellar energy continuing to gather until it became blinding to even gaze at._

_**Strength- 31000**_

_Slinger shielded his face. Even with his visor, his eyes were burning fiercely. "I don't guard."_

* * *

"Twin drive, first check...no trigger. Second check...a draw trigger! That's 10000 Power to Wolfe, and I draw a card!"

"Ho, boy," Adam sighed.

* * *

"_STARDUST RHAPSODY!" Upon the dragon's battlecry, a hailfire of light missiles was unleashed upon the field, covering it with burst os stardust and debris. Slinger let out a loud yowl as the area around him erupted in pillars of light. As the light subsided, Slinger began wiping the dust and debris from this uniform, trying his best to bring himself back on his feet._

"_D-damage check," he groaned. "Finally, a critical trigger! I'm getting a 10000 Power bonus!"_

"_It will take far more than that to stop our next assault! Hildred! Wolfe! Finish this battle!"_

* * *

"I'm activating Wolfe's battle skill. When I have four other rearguards, I can soul blast one card to give him an extra 10000 Power!"

_This should be more than enough to finish the fight. The second this attack connects, he'll take two damage, and be wiped out._

_**Strength- 48000/2 Critical**_

"That's a huge attack, but I can't let it through! I guard with Elixir Reserve and intercept with Mammoth Backer! And since you have more rearguards than I do, Backer gets an extra 5000 Shield!"

_**Defense- 50000**_

* * *

_The pachyderm demon lept in front of his exhausted leader, alongside a red goblin carrying a water cooler nearly as big as him on his back. Hildred slashes through Mammoth Backer with ease, and Wolfe's charged spear pierced Elixir Reserve like a knife through cheap tin foil. Despite this display, Slinger remained unmoved, and as both knights swung their weapons towards him, he deflected them using his four arms, sending them sliding back. Reluctantly, the knightly duo retreated back to their leader._

**Elixir Reserve- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

"_Very well. I end my turn." stated the dragon._

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 7, Adam 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Adam 4**_

* * *

As Adam performed his upkeep, there was a loud rapping at the door, shaking Sean and Adam from their game. It was Sal's turn to answer the door, and she barely opened it before Nat powered through.

"We found it!" he smiled in relief. "I left it in my locker. Sorry for the delay, Sean."

Sean blinked. "Well, that's good, Nat, but-"

Nat glanced at the table, finally putting two and two together. "Ah. I see you've already started." He looked crestfallen has his head sunk a bit.

"Understandable," commented Midori, who had only entered seconds ago. "But the important thing is that we found your deck, yes?"

Nat nodded weakly. "I guess. But what kind of founder am I if I wasn't there to preside over a new member's initiation?"

"'Bout the same as you always were, honestly," quipped Lucas. Sal shot him a look, eliciting a quick apology.

"Well, you're here now," said Adam, thinking quickly. "Wanna ref, mister founder."

Nat's body language began to bounce back. "Yeah, I can do that. So, whose turn is it?"

"Mine. Okay, I stood, now time to draw." He glanced at the card he just drew before smiling. "Ready, Sean? You're about to see the ace of the squad bring an end to this party."

Sean nodded politely. "I'm ready."

* * *

"_It's time," shouted Slinger, pointing to the sky in a showy fashion, "to say hello to the undisputed king of carnage! The tsar of the slaughter! The grand duke of darkness and death! I ride Demonic Commandant, Volsung!"_

_Spiking his ball into the turf, yet another cloud of smoke emerged, but this wasn't the same white gout that produced Flicker and Slinger. This was a full on firestorm, producing soot and great towers of flame, sending shockwaves that caused the Royal Paladin formation to brace and shield themselves. Emerging from the chaos was a terrifying sight; an unholy fusion of a Mad Max berserker and a medieval monarch. Wearing heavy red and gold armor splattered with dirt, soot, and dried blood, he wore a tattered black cape that waved menacingly in the wind. His helmet was more like a mixture of a viking king's helm and a crown, lending credence to his "commandant" title. While his left arm was relatively unarmored, revealing a pale purple skin tone, his right arm was equipped with armor fit for a giant, covered in spikes, barbed wire, and bullet belts. He stared directly at the dragon before letting out a blood curdling bellow._

**Volsung- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"Now I got an Imaginary Gift Force II, and I'm putting it under my vanguard circle!" As Adam placed the gift, he noticed Carlos carefully slink away from the table. "Is something wrong, bud?"

"I thought I told you to replace him with Alarex," interjected Midori. Sean glanced over; given what he'd heard earlier, he thought this would be the first time he ever saw an angry Midori. However, if anything, she looked...disappointed. Like a mother who'd just caught her child trying to sneak out after curfew.

_Actually, I'd rather see angry Midori. This is way more awkward. I can cut the guilt with a knife…_

Adam chuckled nervously. "I mean, I tried him out, but he's just not as fun as Volsung…"

"Fun or not, Alarex is a better card." She adjusted her glasses. "And since you've kept Volsung, I'm assuming you haven't even considered the other changes I've suggested."

"...are we really going to do this here?"

"I suppose not. But if you lose this match, don't expect much sympathy."

Lucas laughed, earning another look from Sal. Adam just blink a couple of times as Midori found a seat away from the play area.

"Anyway," Adam began again. "I'll start by using Runningback's skill. My moving him to the soul, I can search my deck for another copy of him, and call him to rearguard."

_He's been moving cards to the soul all game. He must have something big in store…_

"Using Runningback's on-place skill, I send the Elixir Reserve from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck to give 4000 Power to Volsung and Hercules. Next, I call Silver Chariot, Blitzing Gale, and Tricky Flicker."

* * *

_Volsung grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers, causing three plumes of smoke to emerge from the turf. Behind him rose the recognizable figure of Flicker, alongside two new figures. The first, who had emerged in front of Runningback, was a robot that seemed to resemble a space ace suit of battle armor; pure silver with dark blue details, it had two large wheels instead of feet, and carried a huge jousting lance in one hand. The other, who had emerged behind Hercules, was another robot, this one stockier with a red and black paint job. One of its arms was a large, heavily modified wind turbine, and attached to its back was a pair of small jet engines._

**Silver Chariot- Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

**Blitzing Gale- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Now," Volsung spoke in a low, gravelly growl, "it's showtime."_

* * *

"First, I'm gonna start by attacking your vanguard with Silver Chariot boosted by Runningback. Now to use Volsung's support skill. When a rearguard of mine attacks or boosts, I can give it 10000 Power!"

"What?" Seans asked incredulously. "But that's an extra 20000 Power to that entire column!"

"But that's not all! I use Silver Chariot's battle skill! By soul blasting one card, it gets an extra 10000 Power!"

"That's ridiculous…" muttered Sean in disbelief.

_**Strength- 48000**_

Sean studied his hand. True, he could block this attack, but that still left two enormous attacks headed his way he probably couldn't guard against if he did so. Even so, with only three damage, he could probably let two massive hits through and still have enough defenses to whether the last assault.

* * *

"_I don't guard," responded the dragon._

_Volsung snickered. "Suit yourself. Flatten 'im, Chariot."_

_The robot whirred in acknowledgement, firing up it's back thrusters. As it gained speed, it extended its lance, skating nimbly on it's wheeled feet. The closer it got, the clearer the dragon could see that something wicked was charging the battlebot- it was glowing a wicked crimson, enhancing it's speed and making the lance seemed charged with a vengeful aura._

"_Oh, I seem to have that effect on my mates," Volsung explained smugly. "I like to call it the 'Aura of the Dark Dynamo.' Catchy, ain't it?"_

_Radiant Armor didn't have time to shoot back with a quip before the bot's lance dug into him, eliciting a moan of pain from him and shocked gasps from his subordinates. "Guh...damage check...no trigger."_

"'_Couse, the Aura ain't free. Chariot. Riptide. I'm collecting."_

_The demonic lord glowed a ghastly red, and shortly afterwards, so did the two lackeys that had just attacked. Soon, the battlebot and the gillman were completely consumed by the aura, turning into black flames that shot towards Volsung. Rather than burning, the enemy vanguard simply absorbed the flames into his gauntlet, grinning wickedly._

* * *

"I see. So in order to use Volsung's boost, the rearguards have to be moved to the soul at the end of the battle," Sean observed aloud.

"Yep," affirmed Adam, "but it's all worth it."

"No kidding. That was a massive attack."

"Oh, it ain't just about the numbers," Adam grinned. "You'll see."

"...okay?"

"Now Gale boosts Hercules for an attack on your vanguard. I use Gale's skill; by soul blasting one card, he can get either 5000 or 10000 extra Power. I'm giving him the extra 10000. And Volsung gives both guys an extra 10000 each."

_**Strength- 54000**_

* * *

"_I don't guard," repeated the dragon, eliciting a dark chuckle from his opponent._

"_You know what to do, Herc," smirked Volsung. The demon roared as he began to glow the same horrifying crimson as Chariot did. The battlebot behind him used his turbine to blow a strong wind, boosting the demon's speed to unimaginable levels. With full force, Hercules slammed into the dragon with a deadly shoulder tackle, sending even the massive dragon crashing onto it's back. The knights cried out in sympathy, as the dragon began to grip it's wound._

"_Damage check...a critical trigger!" Radiant Armor began to glow a faint aura of its own. "I'm taking the 10000 Power bonus! I'm not done yet!"_

_Volsung scoffed. "Pay up, Herc. You too, Gale." Like the previous two, the two minions morphed into a wicked pillar of flame before being vacuumed into their leader's gauntlet. He struck a battle stance. "Now, it's my turn. Flicker, snap to."_

"_You got it, cap'n!"_

_Volsung began bounding towards his opponent, coating his gauntlet in the dreaded black flame. He wound up for a massive haymaker that would undoubtedly end the battle right then and there._

**Strength- 35000/2 Critical**

"_I won't allow it! With Diamond Dragon Knight, Sunniva, your attack is nullified!" cried Radiant Armor defiantly._

_On command, a new knight appeared before the dragon. Clad in an opaque white, gemcut armor, she clapped her hands together, summoning a massive barrier made of white hexagonal cells. Volsung's knockout punch smashes into the barrier, but rather than breaking it, the barrier simply absorbed the flame and pushed the demon back with a massive gust of air. As the barrier dissipated, so did Sunniva._

**Sunniva- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"I still have my twin drive! First check...nothin'. Second check...thought I'd see you again, Battering Forward! A critical trigger! Everything goes to Volsung!"

Sean blinked. "Why are you so excited? You have no more attacks."

Adam grinned. "Not really! You're about to see my favorite thing about Volsung! At the end of the battle he attacked a vanguard, I can counter blast one, discard a card, and soul blast 6 cards to stand him back up with 5000 extra Power!"

Sean's jaw dropped. "You can _what?_"

"He's back in it! He may lose a drive, but know he's stronger than ever! I call this the Neverending Demonic Hellstorm!"

"Kickass name," murmured Lucas, impressed.

"Eh, kinda generic," shrugged Sal.

* * *

"_I'm attacking again! Say your prayers, you overgrown lizard!"_

_Once again, Volsung's gauntlet began to glow, but this time, his entire body caught aflame. Clad in a black flame, he began rocketing towards the opposing vanguard like a hellish comet. "DEMONIC HELL BLITZ!"_

_**Strength- 33000/3 Critical**_

_Radiant Armor, while shaken, remained defiant. "Royal Paladins, defend your leader at all costs! Odi, Cuthbert, defend me! Wolfe, intercept!"_

_A trio of knights answered their leader's call, forming a barricade in front of the dragon. They all gritted their teeth and steeled themselves, knowing they'd give their lives to defend their lord._

_**Defense- 48000**_

* * *

Adam stared dumbfounded at Sean's defensive display. "E-even if I hit a trigger, I can't get through…"

Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm safe…"

"So much for the Hellstorm," quipped Sal.

"Well, still gotta do my drive check," commented Adam. "Nothing there. Man…"

* * *

_Volsung tore through the three guardians, seering each with his demonic flame. However, as he finally approached his intended target, his aura had disappeared, leaving only the exhausted demon lord face-to-face with a wounded but spirited dragon._

"_T-this can't be happening," whimpered Volsung. "You should be a pile of scales and ashes by now…"_

"_My turn," stated the dragon, nonplussed._

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 3, Adam 4**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Adam 4**_

* * *

"I stand and draw. I re-ride Radiant Armor Dragon, and put the Force II gift under Cuthbert's rearguard circle. Using Radiant Armor's on-place skill, I draw a card and superior call Knight Gawain from my hand."

Adam gulped. "I don't like where this is headed…"

"Using Gawain's on-place skill, I superior call Wolfe from my deck; since Cuthbert is being called over, he is retired. Now I'm using Hildred's skill- since a grade 2 was placed in the same column as her, I can counter blast one to draw a card, then call a card from my hand to rearguard. I superior call Rotegal over Adair, retiring him. And since Rotegal was placed by a card effect, I can draw and give him an extra 3000 Power."

Lucas whistled. "Man, Sean, you really know your way around the Royal Paladins."

Sal nodded. "Not only is he calling a ton of units, but with Rotegal and Wolfe, he's able to pump up his attacks. Unless Adam has a couple of PGs, he's a goner."

"And _that_ is why you should be running Alarex," Midori jabbed.

"You're really doing that now?" grunted Adam.

"Last but not least, I use Radiant Armor Dragon's skill to give my front row 10000 Power. And now I begin my battle phase," Sean said, doing his best to ignore the chatter. "First, Hildred supports Gawain for an attack on Volsung. And since Gawain is attacking a vanguard when I have four or more rearguards, he gains 5000 Power during this battle."

_**Strength- 33000/2 Critical**_

Adam stared at his hand, racking his brain. Sean had two attacks capable of finishing the fight, both with significant amounts of power behind them. Meanwhile, he had no rearguards to intercept with, and only four cards in hand. Not only that, but with Wolfe's skill, he could give his last attack much more oomph than his hand could handle. He may have been a C-student at best, but Adam knew he was out of options, and unless the top card yielded a heal trigger, he was doomed.

Adam exhaled through his nose. "This may look bad, but I can't give up now! I guard with Battering Forward, Gatling Slinger, and Cheer Girl, Vanessa!"

* * *

_Gawain charged towards the demonic commander, sword at the ready. As Volsung panicked, a trio of figures appeared before him, desperate to defend the honor of their infernal leader. Gawain defeated Battering Forward with a forceful thrust, cut through Gatling Slinger with a quick horizontal cut, and for the final target, a succubus in a revealing cheerleader uniform with a blond pixie cut, he dispatched her with a final vertical cut. By the time he finished attacking, he knew he didn't have the strength to deliver the final blow to Volsung, and thus reluctantly retreated back to his vanguard._

**Cheer Girl, Vanessa- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 38000**_

* * *

As Adam moved his guardians to the drop zone, Midori shook her head. "That was a suboptimal play."

Carlos cocked his head a bit. "What makes you say that?"

"If he let the attack through and checked a heal trigger, he'd still be in the game, and his vanguard would have enough power to make staving off the next two attacks feasible."

"I see. He should've just let the attack hit him and hope for a trigger, but since he guarded the attack, he doesn't have the hand to block anything else."

"Exactly. That hasty defense just cost him the game."

Sean nodded. "For my next attack, I'll have Rotegal support Radiant Armor Dragon for an attack on Volsung."

_**Strength- 34000**_

Adam chuckled ruefully, waving the last card in his hand. "No guard. Not that I can anyway."

"Twin drive, first check...nothing. Second check...is Kruegal; a critical trigger! I give the critical effect to my vanguard and the 10000 Power to Wolfe!"

* * *

"_Once more! STARDUST RHAPSODY!"_

_Again the arena was bombarded with missiles of pure light, this time of higher volume and intensity. As the missiles came closer and closer to Volsung, he began to step back, feeling a distressing fear for the first time in many years. "You sons of bitches," he spat, "this isn't it! I still have damage checks!" He pleaded to the powers below for some sign of mercy, only to find indifference. He wailed as a missile hit him directly, vaporizing him in a storm of righteous fury._

_**End of Game**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Adam 1**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Adam 6**_

_**Sean Wins**_

* * *

Adam exhaled. "You got me. Awesome game, man!"

Sean smiled as he gathered his cards. "You too, Adam. Gotta say, Volsung did make me a bit nervous."

"Not nervous enough, it looks like, Adam joked. He turned towards Midori. "Guess I really shoulda used Alarex, huh?"

"Absolutely, you should have," Midori sighed. "But in a way, I'm glad you lost."

"Because it proved Volsung isn't as good?"

"No, because we have a new member. If you were victorious, Sean wouldn't have passed."

Nat nodded. "That's true. Still, you both did well. With that victory, Sean," he extended his caramel colored hand to the winner, "welcome to the Sutter High Cardfight Committee."

Sean took his hand. "I'm happy to be here."

"Aw, yeah!" Lucas pumped his fist. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

Adam grinned. "Awesome! I think our bro here has earned some In-and-Out!"

Sal sighed. "Good luck getting there and back in twenty minutes…"

"Plus," Carlos added hesitantly, "pretty sure only seniors are allowed off-campus during the lunch hour."

Sean chuckled. "Well, what did you have in mind, Lucas?"

Lucas flashed his usual grin. "There's a big ticket Image Fight this weekend. I'm thinking that you guys can crash over at my place for some for a watch party."

"That sounds much better," Nat admitted. "I'm in. Unless you object, Robertson."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nathaniel."

Sal shrugged. "A night with friends sounds way better than a crowded family dinner, honestly."

Midori smiled. "I will have to check with my parents, of course, but I believe you can count on me."

Carlos nodded meekly. "Well, can't say no to an Image Fight."

Adam grinned. "Throw in some Dominos and you're in."

Lucas shot the basketball player a smile. "You know it, big guy. How 'bout you, Sean. You in?"

Sean reflected. Had they asked him a few weeks ago, he would've just retreated to his room and buried himself in games. But now, after witnessing and participating in the world of Vanguard, stepping out seemed like less of a tall order. He nodded. "I'm in. You can count on me."

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry, Spike fans, they will return in a later chapter._


	7. Chapter 5-an-a-half- Gate to a New Era

Lucas's home never failed to impress Sean. Not only was it in a prime location, as it was located away from the noise and smog of downtown as well as being a literal house on a hill, but it stood at a proud three stories high. The interior was just as impressive, as it was voluminous, clean, and filled with impressive pieces of artwork and heirlooms. The fact that Lucas came from such a neighborhood shocked many, and despite his occasional visits, Sean found himself caught off guard every time.

_Guess this is what happens when your dad's a corporate defense attorney and your mom is the head of a company._

At the moment, Sean was seated in his host's extensive living room, quietly marveling at their home theatre setup. Between the 100'' monitor, expensive looking speakers, and multitude of cable boxes, it must have cost a small fortune. Sean had asked Lucas how on Earth he convinced his parents to invest in something like this.

"Watch parties," he grinned. "Dad was sick of boring-ass mixers, so I pitched this to him and he ran with it."

_Man had enough money to splurge on this just to avoid mixers? Is he Batman, by any chance?_

By now, the entire Cardfight Committee had arrived and settled in, killing time before the big Image Fight. The monitor was already set to CFTV, which was showing some undercard fights between lesser known professional fighters; the volume was low enough to be background noise to the club's other activities. Midori was "helping" Adam rebuild his deck (as in she was delivering overly comprehensive explanations on what to use and why) while Nat and Carlos busied themselves with discussing which fighters would make the much anticipated Winter Cup. Lucas was using his laptop to order Dominos for the whole crew, while Sean attempted to make small talk with Sal.

"So Maria's back in town?"

"Only for a few days. She's trying to stay on top of school."

"Nursing school, right? I heard it's tough."

"It's tough, but she's way tougher. She's killing it. This is like her third year on the Dean's List."

"Maybe it'll rub off on Rodrigo?"

"I think that's what my parents are hoping for. Like she'll light a fire under him or shame him into actually doing something. Either way it'd take a miracle."

"No kidding. Water into wine is weak sauce compared to getting Rod off the couch."

"...Never say 'weak sauce' again."

"Will do."

Lucas strolled into the room. "Alright y'all, the order's in place. Two cheese, two pepperoni. Should be here in thirty minutes."

"Isn't four pies for six people kinda overkill?" asked Sal.

"Not if one of those people is Adam."

Adam gave a thumbs up, not looking up from his new deck build.

Lucas plopped himself down on the couch, seating himself next to Sean. "Are we still on the undercard stuff?"

"Yep," responded Sal.

"Who's playing, again?"

"No idea. Hey, Carlos, who's playing right now?"

Carlos glanced at the monitor. "Lady Imperia and Don Coleo, I think? It's definitely OTT vs Megacolony."

"Hey, Nat, your boy's fighting!" Lucas chuckled.

Nat rolled his eyes. "Just because we used the same clan doesn't mean he's my favorite. Prince of Darkness is a far superior fighter."

"Friendship with Coleo over," smiled Sean. "Now Prince is my best friend."

Lucas laughed while Sal and Carlos smiled. Nat huffed before returning to his predicted Winter Cup roster.

"Well, whoever's fighting, it looks like it's wrapping up. What's the next undercard event?"

Carlos checked his phone. "Actually, this is the last one, so-"

"Really? Awesome!" interrupted Adam, clambering up to get a better seat. "Come on, Midori."

Midori sighed. "I suppose we can finish the trigger lineup later."

Lucas plucked a remote from the coffee table and began jacking up the volume. "Showtime."

"And there you have it, folks! Lady Imperia has managed to nab an impressive victory thanks to her stellar defense! Just what we expect from a fiery up-and-comer!"

"Hey, a Megacolony user losing! That's something you don't see everyday," teased Lucas.

Nat humphed. "Please. The best Nova Grappler user right now is still only 5-4."

"Welcome back, folks! This is Kenshi 'Katana Rider' Yamaguchi here with a killer team match! My co-host Geoff isn't here today-"

"_Good,_" quipped Sal, evoking a short wave of laughs.

"-but we've got something special today! My co-commentators today are the two biggest stars of the North American Image Fight League! Ladies and gentlemen- Arthur 'Armor Breaker' Wallace and Ravi 'Emperor Azazel' Singh!"

"Oh, man, nice!" said Lucas, leaning in with anticipation.

"Thank you so much for coming, guys!" said Yamaguchi, extending a huge smile to his famous guests.

"Well thank you for having us, Kenshi," replied Wallace, nodding politely.

"Glad lend a hand," added Singh casually. Sean knew he was at least a decade older than Wallace, but the way he was slouching forward in his chair, elbows on the desk, made him seem far more youthful than the well-mannered co-host.

"Alright, let's get down to business," began Yamaguchi. "We have an all out three-on-three battle tonight between two promising teams: Team Tempest and Team Supernova."

A graphic splashed onto the screen:

**Team Tempest**

_Alexis "Atlantica" Marinos_\- Bermuda Triangle

_Joanna "Andromeda" Herschel_\- Link Joker

_Nicolas "Captain Crash" Randal_\- Aqua Force

**Team Supernova**

_Bucky "Wildman" Ferris_\- Great Nature

_Truc "Windrunner" Dang_\- Nubatama

_Kasumi "Shadowdancer" Date_\- Murakumo

"Both of these teams have had impressive showings in their previous matchups," commented Yamaguchi. "Personally, I think Team Tempest is the safest bet, but what do you guys think?"

"Well, Team Tempest's performances have certainly been impressive," answered Wallace. "Their construction is solid to, with that Force-Accel-Protect core. So in a vacuum, they're favored to win, but…"

"Cardfights aren't cut and dry like that," Singh finished. "Team Supernova's are just as good, so really it comes down to the individual matchups. Depending on who fights who, it could be a close set or a complete blowout."

"Good point. I bet Dang is down there crossing his fingers, hoping he's not up against Date or Ferris," Yamaguchi joked, eliciting a smile from Wallace and a hearty guffaw from Singh.

"No kidding," agreed Singh. "Dang may be good, but I doubt even a pro can overcome bad matchups like that."

"Still, it's not impossible," commented Wallace. "Part of being a good cardfighter is finding ways around those losing battles. Remember Moore's fight against Oswald?"

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Imperia vs Ringmaster," answered Carlos.

Singh nodded. "Yeah, skill's important. But from what I've seen, Ferris and Date are just as strong as Dang. And when the playing field is leveled like that, matchups become way more important."

Wallace nodded. "That's true. Guess it comes down to how well the teams can predict their opponent's fight order."

"So," said Sean, "I'm guessing there's going to be a string of one-on-one fights?"

"Yep," nodded Lucas.

"And the first team to two wins, well, wins?"

"Nah, it's always three matches during the regular season. Each win gives your team a point towards a season total. The teams with the highest totals qualify for big tournaments."

"Cool."

"Alright, both teams have submitted their fight order!" stated Yamaguchi. "Without further ado, let's welcome our first two fighters! From Team Tempest, we have what could be the strongest candidate for the next Clan Leader for Nubatama- Truc "Windrunner" Dang! Facing him, from Team Supernova, the berserker who's tearing up the league with his unorthodox playstyle- Bucky "Wildman" Ferris!"

"Oh, ho, ho, he is so screwed," snickered Sal.

"No kidding," said Carlos. "Great Nature is an awful matchup for Nubatama."

"I mean, this could still be fun, in a blowout sort of way," commented Adam.

"Perhaps they're trying to get their losing matchup out of the way so they can focus on winning ones," Midori thought aloud.

Nat shushed his chattering friends. "It's starting!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

"What a finish! Randal just managed to shut down Date's hand for the win! This series is now tied, both teams with one win apiece!" Yamaguchi sounded just as excited as the crowd, who from the sound of it, were absolutely losing their minds.

Wallace smiled. "The play in this series has been really impressive. Never thought I'd see two games that close back-to-back."

Singh nodded. "No kidding. Even with that bad matchup, Dang put up one heckuva show. It blew my mind how Ferris managed to make a comeback with only two cards."

"Well, let's hope the third fight will be just as incredible!" said Yamaguchi. "But before we get started, we have a special guest here to make a special announcement! Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise for the legend himself, Akira Watanabe!"

Carlos lit up. "They're bringing out Watanabe?"

Sean scratched his head. "I'm guessing he's a big deal?"

"He's a huge deal," explained Carlos. "He was the champion of the very first season of the Image Fight League, and he's won the World Image Circuit three times in a row!"

"He's the real deal," added Lucas. "He's retired, working for Bushiroad these days. He's one of their head card designers, and is basically the spokesman for the game."

"Bringing him on must mean it's a huge announcement."

"Mr. Watanabe," greeted Yamaguchi, "it's a huge honor to finally have you up in the announcer's booth."

Sean managed to get a good look at the supposed legend. He definitely fit the image of a corporate spokesman, with a finely groomed head of hair, a nice looking black suit, and an expensive looking watch. He was on the portly side, no doubt a result of years toiling behind a desk as an executive. He hardly seemed like some Vanguard dynamo, but his smile and was quite infectious. He adjusted his glasses. "It's good to be here, Kenshi."

"So, Mr. Watanabe, what special announcement do you have for us?"

"Well, Kenshi, on behalf of Bushiroad, I'm actually here to make three special announcements."

Carlos awed. "This is going to be huge…"

"First up, it's my pleasure to announce that we are introducing a third variety of Imaginary Gift to the game!"

The crowd erupted. A similar wave of shock and awe washed over the Cardfight Committee.

"Seriously?!" Yamaguchi cried in delight. Wallace and Singh looked like they were caught completely off-guard.

"Of course! Starting with our next expansion sets, players will be able to use among another type of gift when they ride a grade 3. For Force users, they can perform additional drive checks, but the checked cards go to the bottom of the deck. Accel users can create an extra rearguard circle that gives the unit 15000 extra Power at the cost of retiring that rearguard at the end of the user's turn. Protect users can give units immunity to their opponent's card effects as well as extra Shield."

"WOAH!" cried Adam. The rest of the Committee exchanged excited murmurs.

"Those are some insane effects," commented Sean.

"More chances for a drive trigger, a suicide charge, and total immunity," recounted Midori. "Sounds...unbalanced."

"Well I'm loving the new Protect Gift," asserted Nat. "Finally, an actual alternative to Protect I."

"Alongside the third type of Imaginary Gifts," continued Watanabe, "our next expansion set will introduce players to 'alliance units.' These units can be used by two clans instead of one, and aims to meld the playstyles of both clans. With these units, you can experiment with more unorthodox builds with various clans."

"Now that's a bombshell!" said Yamaguchi. "So if you came out with a Kagero-Royal Paladin alliance unit, both of our guest commentators can use it in their decks?"

"Exactly! And they can expect the card to represent the best elements of both cards."

"Hey, Sean," grinned Lucas. "Can you imagine a Nova Grappler that can call itself from the deck?"

"Or a Royal Paladin that can restand itself?" smiled Sean.

"I like, I like," nodded Sal. "Hope we get a Narukami/Nubatama unit. That way I can mess with the field and the hand."

"Last but not least," began Watanabe, "our next expansion set will see the release of starting vanguards with more than just the draw skill. In order to promote more diverse decks, they'll be introduced in pairs, each having a different on-ride skill. Keep your eyes out for the upcoming Forerunner Booster which will have all 48 new starters as well as reprints of draw sentinels and popular grade 3 units!"

"Geez, between the third gifts, alliance units, and new starters, this next set is going to be massive," Carlos thought aloud.

"Kickass," Lucas grinned. "Looks like we're about to enter a new era for Vanguard."

Sean nodded. "Looking forward to it." He almost forgot that there was a fight he was supposed to watch, given how much hype was around him.

* * *

_A/N: This was originally supposed to be part of Chapter 6, but that chapter ended up being 10,000 words, so I axed it into two halves. This half-chapter still has a lot of important info. From now on, **expect to see Type 3 Markers in future fights**. Alliance Units and new starters will debut in "season two," after the first big tournament arc. Thank you for your patience!_


	8. Chapter 6- Mysterious Vagabond Fighter

After a slow Tuesday at Sutter High, Lucas had suggested a quick visit to Meeple Village. Since Sean's slate of homework was rather barren, he decided to tag along, along with Sal. Though he had braced himself for another wild ride, Lucas seemed to have learned his lesson; his parents had given him the car back on the condition he was safer in it. The ride still wasn't great- Lucas was more casual than usual, but the only place to go from the bottom is up, so they say- but Sean was still able to sit in the passenger side seat without praying or feeling G forces. It was certainly a step up.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask," pondered Lucas, taking a left turn (this time with signals for a change). "Why don't you get your learner's, Sean?"

"Well, confidence, I guess," Sean answered reluctantly. "I just kinda tense up whenever I think about driving."

"Have you even tried?"

"Well, not really, but-"

"You don't know until you try, man. You had doubts about Vanguard, but now you're a cardfighter, right?"

"That's a card game. We're talking about piloting a two ton hunk of speeding metal. One may give you a papercut, the other can kill people."

"_Dios mio,_" chuckled Sal. "Lighten up, Sean. You're not going to kill anyone."

Sean was eager to change the subject. "So, uh, Sal, any word on the new Gifts?"

Sal nodded. "Been doing some research. Force III gives unit's drive checks, but the cards go to the bottom of the deck."

"Does it stack with stuff like twin drive?" Lucas chimed in, checking his mirrors again.

"Yeah, but any cards checked after the unit's normal checks go to the bottom."

"Normal checks?" asked Sean.

"Well, it says that a vanguard can still add checks by their own skills, but ones added by the Gift go to the bottom. Their example is that if they had triple drive, the fourth one goes to the bottom."

"Guess it depends on the unit. What about Protect III?"

"Units under the gift cannot be chosen by your opponent for card effects and gain 5k shield. They can also intercept regardless of grade."

"That sounds powerful."

"It's bonkers. Guess they're making up for the uselessness of Protect II."

Sean chuckled. "Fair enough. Accel III?"

"Extra circle, gives 15k at the cost of retiring it at the end of turn. Kinda basic."

"Hey, man, an extra 15k for something that restands is always nice," commented Lucas. He began to slow into the parking lot. "We're here."

Sean narrowed his eyes, a bit nonplussed. "That's weird…"

Sal looked up from her research. "What?"

Sean pointed. "There's this guy in front of the Village just...standing there."

As the trio emerged from Lucas's car, Sean got a closer look at the stranger. He stood at least six feet tall, most of his body obscured by a bulky black trenchcoat. His feet were covered by an almost impressively large pair of worn boots, caked in mud and splotched with stains. Atop his head of stringy, unkempt hair was a gray knit cap that had clearly seen better days, complementing his five-o-clock shadow. Rounding out his appearance was a scraggly golden-brown beard that looked like it hadn't been groomed in years. His figure produced an aura of mystery, but Sean found his presence to be more draining and depressing than interesting.

Lucas scratched his head. "What's with him?"

"You haven't seen this guy before?" asked Sean.

"Nope, this is a first. Think he's homeless or something?"

Sal shot him a look. "Really. Say it louder, why don't you?"

"Hey, I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

"Maybe he's just lost?" suggested Sean charitably.

"Kinda doubt it," commented Sal. "He looks less like he's lost and more like he's waiting for someone."

"Well, whatever he's doing, it's not like he's blocking the door," said Lucas. "Come on, let's head in."

Lucas began walking towards the shop entrance, the stranger already out of his mind. Sean and Sal exchanged puzzled looks before the latter shrugged, and began following their impatient friend a few strides behind. Sean passed the mysterious with a sense of unease, hoping the man would be too engrossed in starting at the store's sign to notice them. It seemed to be possible, but as Lucas tried to open the store's door, a low, rumbling voice flowed from the man's mouth:

"You."

Sean felt a sense of dread crawl up his spine. He felt like an extra in a true crime show, about to meet face-to-face with a killer. Given his attire, he half expected the man to pull out a fireax from under his coat. He looked to Sal for some level of reassurance, only to find a wide-eyed girl busy questioning every decision that led her here. The only one of the trio not frozen like cheap plastic lawn ornament was Lucas, who seemed more vexed than anything.

"...Yeah?" he responded, shutting the door.

"Are you a strong fighter?"

"...I'm 16 and a foot shorter than you, don't wanna test my luck."

"I have no interest in crossing children physically." He turned towards the trio, Sean noticing his eyes were obscured by a pair of thick, shabby sunglasses. "All I seek is a strong cardfighter."

Sean's fear evaporated, replaced with a perplexing cocktail of bewilderment and shock. _Wait, what?_

"A cardfight," Sal deadpanned. Fear must have left her too, though she seemed more cross than perplexed.

"Correct," replied the stranger. "I travel the world in search of worthy opponents. So I'll ask again: are you a strong fighter?"

_I feel like I'm being punked. Is there a camera somewhere?_

Lucas blinked. "Sorry, but I have a pretty strict 'no fighting hobos' policy."

"A shame," said the man, unfazed. "Perhaps another time, then."

"Sure thing, hoss. Come on guys."

"_Hold!_"

Sean jumped again, though it was less out of tenseness and more out of the sheer volume.

"We're never going to get into this _maldito_ store, are we?" groaned Sal.

Sean turned to find the group being approached by two familiar boys, one resolutely striding towards them, and the other struggling to keep up. He instantly recognized the uniform: the navy blue jacket, the red tie, the black undershirt were all telltale signs of students of Sage College Prep. One sported golden brown hair with a single streak of violet, the other with metallic feather earrings and a hooked nose. As familiar as they looked, Sean couldn't quite put their finger on where he had seen them before.

"Aw, sonuvabitch," growled Lucas. "It's Preppy and his lackey, Bird Boy."

_Oh, right, Lucas fought one of them a few weeks ago. Kinda hard to forget them…_

The fair-skinned boy firmly planted himself in front of the stranger, staring into his sunglasses with a determined glare. The other boy caught up a couple of seconds later, carrying a heavy bookbag and out of breath. "Aster, please," he pleaded. "He's not going anywhere."

"I've finally found you!" Aster stated assertively. "You're mine know, Vagabond Fighter!"

_Okay, I'm definitely being punked…_

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is this?" asked Lucas incredulously. Sal just stared on in disbelief.

The stranger simply turned to face them, not perturbed in the slightest. "Are you a strong fighter?" he repeated.

"This again?" Sean thought aloud.

Aster humphed. "Of course I am! I wouldn't have come to this hovel otherwise!" He yanked a deck box out of his pant's pocket. "I've been hunting for someone worth my time, and I have found one!"

The man just nodded. "Your confidence is inspiring. Let's see if it's well-placed or not." He motioned towards the door. "Lead the way, young fighter."

"This'd be hilarious if it wasn't so darn weird," commented Sal, still wearing her bewildered expression.

"It's like a bad home movie," agreed Sean.

Lucas found himself pushed aside by Aster. "Move aside!" He stormed in, shortly followed by the supposed Vagabond Fighter and the other student, giving a quick apology on his friend's behalf.

"...This is by far the weirdest thing I've seen in my short time coming here," said Sean.

"This is by far the weirdest thing I've seen in my _years_ coming here," said Sal.

"Part of me wants to leave," Lucas mused. "The other _really_ wants to see how this freak show ends."

"That's a terrible idea."

"Too late, the door's already open."

Sal sighed as Lucas cruised on in. "This can only end so well."

Sean nodded. "Come on, let's make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Or hurt anyone else."

"That too."

Sean and Sal apprehensively entered the store, which was unusually busy for a weekday. Not swamped by any means, but for a Tuesday, there were more people than Sean expected. While there were several customers milling around, looking at the various board games and figures, more than half of them had gathered around on the card tables in the back. Sean reasoned that such a crowd could only have gathered to witness the bizarre spectacle they just had, and thus scanned the crowd for his best friend.

"Do you see him?" Sean asked Sal.

"Nope," answered Sal. "I'm going to see if he's deeper in."

"Got it. I'll check the front counter."

The duo split up, heading towards their respective locations. At the counter where the store's two clerks, one of which was only pretending to work while trying to sneak a peek into the crowd. He caught a glimpse of Sean and smiled politely.

"Hey there! You're Lucas's friend, right? Sean?"

Sean nodded and smiled back. "That's me. And you're...Tyler?"

"Yep, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lucas. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, he's watching the fight, see?" Tyler pointed towards the inner circle of the crowd. "Looks like one of our regulars is squaring off against the Card Hobo. Lucky, wish I could watch that fight."

"Card Hobo? Really?"

"Really really. He's something of an urban legend 'round these parts. He's been spotted all around the state, challenging local players to cardfights. He's apparently really good."

"That's...just plain weird."

"Oh, it's bizarre, but funny as hell too. Seriously, I'd love to see him fight, but, uh…"

"Working?"

"Well, that, and my manager has put me on probation. If he catches me watching the customers instead of working," he pointed to the clerk doing a thorough inventory check, "Pat there is taking my spot as assistant manager."

"Sounds rough."

"It really is. Oh, woe is me," he fake-sobbed.

Sean chuckled. "Poor baby."

"Found him, Sean," he heard Sal call from the crowd. He scuttled his way over to find Sal in between Lucas and Aster's friend, keeping them both at arm's length. Sean turned his attention to the table- Aster was shuffling his deck on autopilot, glaring across at his opponent, while the Card Hobo didn't even seem to notice him.

"I feel like I should be filming this," Sal shook her head.

"No kidding," agreed Lucas. "Preppy fighting a hobo? Feels like a fever dream."

Aster's friend shook his head. "He's been looking for this guy since he heard of him. Something about 'a worthy opponent.'"

"Trash looking for other trash, eh?"

"That 'trash' managed to stomp you. Do you know what that makes you?"

Lucas glared at him. "You saying I'm worse than trash, Beaky?"

"Oh, so you _can_ think! It's a miracle."

Sal sighed, holding back an irate Lucas. "Both of you, just don't."

"Fine. And it's not Beaky. My name is Hayato."

"Nobody cares," grumbled Lucas, arms crossed.

"Are you prepared, Vagabond Fighter?" asked Aster, firmly placing his deck on the table.

The Card Hobo nodded. "I am ready. May I have your name."

"Aster. I suppose you want to share yours too."

"Samson."

"Very well, Samson. Let us begin." Both reached for their staring vanguard:

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Atop one of Cray's tallest towers was one of the many prides of the United Sanctuary: the Great Cosmic Observatory. Equipped with the highest forms of science and sorcery, complete with intricate tools and charts, it was every astronomer's dream to step foot in such an illustrious institution. The most unique aspect of the observatory was the walls; rather than being painted or engraved, mages had enchanted the walls to reflect their planet's night sky. As time passed, the planets and stars swirled around the room, creating an enchanting effect for every visitor. Today, however, there'd be no stargazing, only conflict._

"_I ride!" declared the violet astral body. "Advance of Dusk, Astraeus!"_

**Astraeus- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride," stated the bronze astral body. In its place emerged an odd specimen. It was humanoid in shape, but it's composition raised some eyebrows; with a metal frame, it's interior was stuffed with various gears, cogs, springs, and other widgets, giving it the appearance of an unfinished automaton. From each shoulder sprouted a massive wind-up key, and in its hands it carried an odd looking poleaxe, which blade sported gear teeth. "Windup Fighter."_

**Windup Fighter- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"I don't think I've seen that card before," Sean thought aloud.

"First time seeing Gear Chronicle?" asked Hayato. "Not surprised, not a lot of people can make that clan work."

"Is it bad?"

"It's definitely...unorthodox, that's for sure."

"Weird guy using a weird deck," commented Lucas. "Ironic."

"Not 'ironic,' it's a coincidence," Hayato shot back. "Crack a book."

Lucas growled, and Sal huffed. "You two keep it up and I'm dragging you both out."

"I shall take the first turn," stated Aster. "I draw. Now I ride Rainbow Riding Messenger, Iris. Thanks to Astraeus's skill, I draw a card. It's your turn now, Samson."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 6, Samson 5**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 0, Samson 0**_

Samson nodded. "Of course. I draw. I ride Portal Hop Dracokid. With Windup Fighter's skill, I draw. Next, I call Time Skimmer Scarab to rearguard."

* * *

_Windup Fighter raised his poleaxe towards the ceiling, his joints creaking and his insides whirring. As his body glowed, a mysterious hole appeared under him, swallowing him entirely. The hole then began to emit an eerie light before spitting out a lizard-like figure, performing aerial summersaults before performing a three-point landing. Azure in color, it's eyes were covered with a pair of thick goggles, which complimented his worn aviator cap and protective vest. As he brandishes his claws, another portal opened behind him, spitting out a huge mechanical beetle. It's color resembled a shined bronze, with large eyes of red glass and legs resembling landing gears. It was an odd couple, even by Vanguard standards._

**Portal Hop Dracokid- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Time Skimmer Scarab- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

_The dracoling playfully displayed his razor-sharp claws. "Wanna see why they call me 'Portal Hop?' 'Cuz I'm attacking you with support from Scarab."_

_**Strength- 15000**_

"_Very well," responded Iris calmly. "I do not guard."_

"_Fine by me! Drive check...no trigger this time." The dracoling wound up for a massive swipe with his claws, but rather than coming at Iris, he slashed the air in front of him. It must have been an impressive blow, as the air around him gave way to a tear in spacetime, eliciting a gasp from his stunned opponent. Widening the tear with his hands, Portal Hop then leapt into it, with the gap he created repairing itself instantly. Iris checked her surroundings, still a bit frazzled from what she just witnessed, only to hear another tear opening behind her. She spun around, only to face the full force of a headbutt from her plucky opponent. He giggled as he opened another tear, warping back to his starting position in front of Scarab._

"_Damage check...no trigger," said Iris, stabilizing herself._

* * *

"As my attack succeeded, I am able to activate Portal Hop's skill," rattled off Samson. "I can look at the top three cards of my deck, add one to my hand, and bind the rest. That's all for now, so I pass the turn to you."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 6, Samson 7**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 1, Samson 0**_

Sean blinked. "That's weird, why would he want to bind his own cards? I thought that was basically banishing them?"

Hayato nodded. "For most clans, binding cards means you'll never see them again. But for Gear Chronicle, the bind zone is a valuable resource for them. I'm sure we'll see that play pay dividends soon enough."

"Even if he wasn't playing Gears," Sal said, "the fact he got a card out of that move still makes it worth it. Every card counts."

Hayato smirked. "True. I'm impressed. Guess you're the smart one?"

Sal rolled her eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop dunking on my friends, Beaky."

Hayato furrowed his brow a bit. "What? It was a compliment."

"At the expense of my friends. Care to try again?"

"Guys…" pleaded Sean.

"Alright, it is time for my counterattack. I draw," declared Aster. "I ride Smith Among the Stars, Ilmari."

**Ilmari- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Using Iris's on-ride skill, I can counter blast one and put the top two cards of my deck into my soul." As he did so, he smiled. "And since one of the cards was a trigger, I can draw a card, then move a card from my hand to my soul."

"He just put three cards into the soul with one move," awed Sean.

"This is the same pattern he used on me last time," observed Lucas.

Hayato chuckled darkly. "Well, there's usually no need to adjust a winning strategy."

"Next, I call Stellar Guardian, Aether to rearguard. When he's placed, I can check the top two cards of my deck, put one into my soul, and put the other on the top or bottom." A twisted smile emerged as he scanned the top two. "This one will go back on the top."

**Aether- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Your face betrays you," said Samson. "It has made it clear your next drive check will lead to a favorable outcome."

"How observant," hummed Aster. "Let's see what you'll do with such information. Finally, I call the Guardian of Underworld Winds, Vejopatis to rearguard."

* * *

_To Ilmari's right, a soldier of sorts appeared with a flash of sickening, inky-black light. Emerging from the shadows was a towing, barrel-chest man, dressed in a black robe adorned with a single dark-green chestplate. Carrying a lengthy, obsidian bladed scythe in his right hand, he used his free hand to peel back his hood, revealing a dour but battleworn face, pale in complexion. His hair cascaded down his neck in a striking shade of pitch black._

**Vejopatis- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Ilmari turned to his left. "Aether, attack Portal Hop!" Aether's body lit up, his leveled lance arms beginning to glow with energy._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Portal Hop flicked his tongue. "Hmm, how about I guard that attack with Space Warper Roc instead?"_

_As Aether unleashed his twin lance blasts, a gigantic bird appeared before Portal Hop. It's wings were plated with bronze and aged steel, and it's beak shimmered like tempered steel. Stretching its long neck, it let out a ear splitting shriek, causing the projectiles to distort and veer off course._

_**Defense- 13000**_

**Space Warper Roc- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Ilmari humphed. "Insolent lizard. Fine then, now you face my hammer!"_

_**Strength- 10000**_

"_Fine, I'll let that through," responded Portal Hop._

* * *

"First, I'm activating Ilmari's effect. When he attacks a vanguard, I can draw a card, then move a card from my hand to my soul. Now for my drive check," said Aster. He smiled as he revealed the top card of his deck. "Well, well. Protector Among the Clouds, Sanjana, a draw trigger. You were right when you said my drive check would yield results. Still, I'll gladly take an additional card. Oh, and Vejopatis receives an additional 10000 Power."

* * *

_Ilmari roared as his hammer connected to his target, launching him into one of the observatory's walls. As he peeled himself off the surface, he groaned. "No damage trigger. Damn."_

"_I'm not finished yet! Vejopatis, it's your turn!"_

"_Of course, my lord," Vejopatis obeyed, fading into a black mist._

_**Strength- 20000**_

"_No guard," answered Portal Hop. He felt a chill go down his spined as the attacker emerged behind him and delivered a powerhack of his scythe. "Damage check," he yelped. "Nothing."_

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 6, Samson 6**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 1, Samson 2**_

* * *

"My turn. I stand and draw," Samson began. "I ride Quantum Tunnel Dragon."

* * *

_Using his claws, Portal Hop once again opened a tear in space and jumped in. A couple of seconds after the tear closes, the ground began to shake, before a sizable drill bit could be seen emerging from the floor. Rather than debris and pieces of floor popping up, however, the drill seemed to be boring a hole through spacetime. As the hole widened, another humanoid dragon popped out, this one much larger than the dracoling. Two-and-a-half meters tall, it was a similar azure shade to its predecessor, and donned a pair of bulky bronze gauntlets along with a protective leather cuirass. It's long, curled tail was tipped with a drill bit, which matched with its spiraled horns. It carried a hand drill the size of a large rifle, which it must have used to drill its way into this reality. It lifted its thick goggles from its eyes, revealing a pair of snake-like eyes, amber in shade._

**Quantum Tunnel Dragon- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Since I placed Quantum Tunnel Dragon from my hand, I can activate his skill. By binding the top two cards of my deck, I can choose one of your rearguards, and send it to the bottom of your deck."

"He can do that?" gasped Sean. Aster just curled his lip.

"As you might guess," Samson said, pointing across the table, "I choose Vejopatis."

* * *

"_Be lost to the depths of spacetime!" cried Quantum Tunnel. With a snap of his claws, a portal tore open behind Vejopatis, sucking him in with a whistling gale._

"_Vejopatis!" cried Ilmari._

"_Good luck, my lord," Vejopatis smiled ruefully, his figure distorting as he disappeared into the void._

"_Oh, don't think, I'm done," chuckled Quantum Tunnel. "Next, I call Lepton Cannon Tiger!"_

_To his left, another portal appeared, a new beast crawling out before it snapped shut. Ivory in color and shining like chrome, it resembled a powerful tiger wearing battle armor. Thick and powerful as a battle tank, wielded to its back was a pair of brass energy cannons. It seemed more like a heavy fighting vehicle than an animal or even robot._

**Lepton Cannon Tiger- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"The time has come to demonstrate Lepton Cannon's skill. I counter blast one to return your Aether to the bottom of your deck."

Aster gritted his teeth. "Again with this?"

* * *

_The mechanical tiger unleashed a metallic shriek, heralding another portal, this time appearing behind Aether, dragging the golem in with a sickening whistle._

"_No, Aether!" Ilmari panicked. The golem let out a deep groan before disappearing from the field._

_The opposing dragon let out a mocking laugh. "All on your own? How tragic. But I'm not done. Space Shatter Gear Beast, you're up!"_

_Yet another portal opened itself, another beast clambering out of it, this one resembling a gorilla. As large and armored as the tiger, it's chassis painted an intimidating red, creating a power-clashing appearance with its bronze and black metal features. It's arms were absolutely enormous, with fists resembling sledgehammers more than appendages. It clanged them together before letting out another metallic howl._

**Space Shatter Gear Beast- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Now for the fun part! Space Shatter, Lepton Cannon, pummel 'im!" commanded Quantum Tunnel. As the simian pounded its fists against its chest, the tiger's cannons began to gather an incomprehensible type of energy, no doubt about to fire a seering pair of energy shots._

_**Strength- 18000**_

_Ilmari grimaced. "Rainbow Sky Serpent will guard!"_

_The tiger fired two massive energy shots, which radiated energy and colors like nothing seen on Cray or Earth. The shots never made contact, as they instead smashed into a lengthy feathered serpent, the energy dissipating leaving their intended target untouched._

**Rainbow Sky Serpent- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 20000**_

_The dragon scoffed. "Not bad, not bad at all! But now it's my turn! Scarab, back me up!"_

_**Strength- 17000**_

"_I don't guard," replied Ilmari._

* * *

"My drive check," Samson stated rotely, revealing the top card of his deck. "Steam Brawler, Mashda, a critical trigger. All effects will be given to my vanguard."

Aster ticked. "Fine. I'm checking for two damage triggers. First, no trigger. Second…" Aster checked the top card, then smirked. "Your trigger was wasted. Breakthrough of the Dawn, Ostara has blessed me with a heal trigger. I recover one damage."

"Very well. My turn is over."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 5, Samson 5**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 2, Samson 2**_

"Stand and draw," stated Aster. He reached for a card in his hand. "Maiden of purest moonlight, descend upon this battlefield and deliver swift justice. I ride Charioteer of the Silver Moon, Selene!"

**Selene- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

Samson nodded. "An impressive card, and spirit to match. I look forward to your next move."

"Spare me your false compliments. I gain an Imaginary Gift Force II and put it under my vanguard circle. Now for Selene's ability- I counter blast one and soul blast three cards to draw and give her skills based on cards sent to my drop zone this way. Since I sent a grade three, two, and one, Selene gets 10000 Power, and extra critical, and one more drive check!"

"Not only using a powerful unit, but commanding her skill so effectively. A sight to behold."

"This fight'd be awesome if they'd stop talking," muttered Lucas.

Hayato hummed. "Can't say I disagree, actually."

Aster lifted two cards from his drop zone. "I'm hardly finished. Selene inherits two effects because these units were sent from the soul to the drop zone. With Solar Cavalry Captain, Dagr, she can retire one of your rearguards when she attacks. And with Spirit of Pure Winds, Ilmater, I can pay the cost when she attacks to add yet another drive check!"

Hayato smiled. "Not only is his vanguard triple critical, but she can perform four drive checks this turn. I think it's safe to say this game is in the bag."

Sal nodded. "That hobo guy is screwed unless he has some sort of surprise in store."

Aster smirked. "Are you ready to bear the full brunt of my heavenly forces. I call Dagr, Iris, Aether, and Charioteer of the Golden Sun, Helios to rearguard!"

**Dagr- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Helios- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

Samson nodded again. "You've seen my ability to remove your rearguards, yet you've assembled a formation anyway. It seems you wish to end it this turn before I reach my full potential."

Aster scoffed. "You're idle observations won't do you much good. Even with only two damage, I can end you right here! I use Aether's on-place skill to check the top two, soul charge one, and place the other at the bottom."

From the corner of his eye, Sean saw Aster put a critical trigger into his soul. "Why would he do that?" he thought aloud.

"Next, I used Helios's skill. By soul blasting three cards, I can draw two and put a card from my hand into my soul, and he gets 5000 Power for each grade of that unit. Since I charged a grade 2, he gets 10000. Then, since I charged a grade 2 or higher unit, I can put one card from my drop zone at the top of my deck."

Sean gasped. "That's why! He put a critical trigger into his soul just to blast it later so he could use Helios's skill!"

"That's...a really good play," admitted Lucas begrudgingly.

"Isn't it?" chuckled Hayato. "Aster's skills are the real deal. It's likely this is the very last turn of the game."

"I'm putting Apostle of Lucky Star, Jurojin at the top of my deck," Aster stated authoritatively. "And now, my forces charge!"

* * *

_Selene turned to Dagr, a proud soldier clad in gold and silver armor, a winged helm, and a glittering cap atop a fiery-red steed. "Dagr, attack Quantum Tunnel with Iris's support! Since cards were moved from the soul to the drop zone this turn, she'll gain 4000 Power for this battle!" Dagr nodded affirmatively, then leveled his double tipped spear. His war horse reared and whinyed, then began charging the dragon with blistering speed._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_His opponent scoffed. "As if that's going to happen. I'm guarding with Steam Brawler, Mashda!"_

_Dagr swung his lance, only for it to make contact with a stout man in worker's garb and a pair of powerful artificial arms. Knowing he didn't have the momentum to pierce his opponent, Dagr wheeled back to his vanguard._

**Steam Brawler Mashda- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 25000**_

_Selene notched one of her moonlight arrows. "Now you face me!"_

_**Strength- 23000/3 Critical**_

* * *

"Since Selene is attacking, I can use her inherited skills. First, I'm forcing your Lepton Cannon Tiger to retire. Next, I'm paying the cost- one counter blast and three soul blasts- to gain an extra drive this battle. And since you saw that the top card of my deck is a critical trigger, you better have an answer, or else the game ends here!"

"I have an answer, indeed," Samson responded. "Using Event Horizon Dracokid's skill, the attack is nullified."

* * *

_Selene fired a trio of blinding moonlight arrows, all soaring towards her opponent. However, out of nowhere, a black dracoling appeared, with soldi amber eyes, red markings, a pot belly, and an ill-fitting bronze cuirass. After inhaling deeply, it spat out a dense ball of energy, causing the arrows to distort and spiral into the void. The dracoling waved goodbye as it too spun into the void it created._

**Event Horizon Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

* * *

"So much for that," snicked Lucas.

"It's not as bad as it looks," corrected Hayato. "He still has four drive checks, one of which is guaranteed to be a critical trigger. On top of that, his opponent only has two cards in hand, meaning that he's unlikely to be able to guard against Helios."

Aster grimace. "You may have nullified Selene, but I still have my drive checks! First card is, of course, Jurojin! That's 10000 Power and an extra Critical to Helios! Second...no trigger. Third...no trigger. Fourth...is my dear friend, Cyber Two-Tails! That's another 10000 Power and one Critical to Helios!"

"A double critical," Samson commented. "You may not be able to finish me as promised, but you can back me into a corner."

"Enough of this!" spat Aster. "Aether boosts Helios, and they attack your vanguard!"

_**Strength- 51000/3 Critical**_

"I don't guard. I'm checking for three damage triggers. First card...no trigger. No trigger for the second. And third...is Steam Healer, Kubaba. I recover one damage."

Lucas snickered again. "He had seven Critical on his board and he only dealt two damage? Some turn."

Hayato scoffed. "You barely did better against Aster, you know."

Aster growled. "Fine. Take your next turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 7, Samson 2**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 2, Samson 4**_

"I stand and draw," stated Samson, nonplussed. "Avatar of the flames of temporal healing, spread your wings and manifest the future you desire. I ride Chronofeather Phoenix."

* * *

_Quantum Tunnel Dragon's entire body began to glow and slowly ascend towards the ceiling. As he rose higher and higher, his silhouette began to morph into a much more graceful appearance. When the light finally scattered, Selene was able to catch the full appearance of her new adversary. A towering and lithe humanoid, it was a brilliant crimson in color, with gilded talons, hands of bronze, and two pairs of flaming wings sprouting from its back. It's entire body radiated a mysterious energy, warping the space around it simply by moving._

**Chronofeather Phoenix- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"By riding Phoenix, I gain an Imaginary Gift: Force I." Samson placed the marker on one of his front row rearguard circles. "Now, to show you the true power of my vanguard. By discarding cards in my hand whose total grades equal three or more, I can search my deck for a grade 4 card and ride it."

Sean was caught off-guard. "There are grade 4s in this game?"

Sal nodded. "It's kinda Gear Chronicle's thing. Well, besides the bind zone stuff."

"I'll pay for Phoenix's discard cost with Gear Grind Worker. Normally, he's a grade 1, but if he's discarded for one of my effects, he is treated as a grade 3 instead," explained Samson. He reached for his deck, quickly rifled through it, and pulled out a card. "Dragon from beyond all known planes of existence, tear through space and time to deliver a stunning victory. I ride Interdimensional Dragon, Spacerender Dragon!"

* * *

_As Phoenix began to glow again, and the entire observatory began to shake violently. As Selene's army began to panic and find stable footing, their opponent committed a grand gesture, leading to the entire room to be replaced with a mysterious void. The shaking ceased, and Selene noticed that the observatory had been replaced with the vastness of actual space, though she and her units were able to find stable footing and air to breath, causing confusion among the ranks. What she saw next was what really blew here away, though: Phoenix was gone, and in its place was a gargantuan serpentine dragon. It seemed to have been constructed entirely of ancient machinery, covered in gears, armor plates, and wires. It had six long arms, each tipped with nails the size of broadswords, and It's wings were practically the size of her entire formation. It spewed steam through its nostrils before emitting a guttural growl._

**Spacerender Dragon- Grade 4/15000 Power/0 Shield**

* * *

"Phoenix's skill does not end there. When it's rode upon, by counter blasting one and sending the top two cards of my deck to my bind zone, I can choose two rearguards with different grades in said bind zone and call them to rearguard and give them 3000 Power. With this, I superior call Reincarnation Wheel Colossus and Steam Battler, Jusher."

* * *

_To either side of the massive gear dragon, portals opened and produced two new interdimensional soldiers. The first was truly colossal, blocky in appearance and constructed out of crimson and gold materials. It lacked a clear head, and attached to its back was a massive stone wheel, engraved with various illustrations of Cray's mightiest ancestors. The second was dwarfed by both figures, wearing a leather uniform reminiscent of the Victorian steam-power era, carrying a gatling gun as one would an assault rifle._

**Reincarnation Wheel Colossus- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

**Steam Battler Jusher- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"It is time to demonstrate Spacerender's strength. When he's placed on the vanguard circle, I can counter blast one and soul blast one to return up to two of my opponent's rearguards to the bottom of their deck. Dagr and Helios return to the void."

"This again," observed Sean. "He's clearing the field by returning rearguards to the deck."

"Because I returned two of your rearguards, I draw a card. Next, I activate Colossus's skill. By counter blasting one and soul blasting one, I can return one of your rearguards to the bottom of your deck. Iris is lost to spacetime."

"Looks like Preppy is back to square one," said Lucas. "And the Hobo's turn is just getting started."

"Now for Scarab's skill. By binding him and the top card of my deck, if there's one or less face-up cards in my damage zone, I can counter charge one. Then if my soul has one or less cards, I can soul charge one. Since I did both, I get to draw a card."

"That man's hand is catching back up," said Hayato. "He's good."

"I'm not finished. I call Quantum Turbine Falco to rearguard," said Samson.

* * *

_Behind Jusher warped another mysterious fighter. The size of a small jet aircraft, it resembled a monstrous eagle, with rigid wings and bronze plated armor. Attached to it's back was a pair of turbines, emitting an otherworldly glow that seemed to slow time around it._

**Quantum Turbine Falco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Falco lends his strength. I can soul blast one card, bind the top card of my deck, and bind a card from my hand to draw a card, then send one of your rearguards to the bottom of your deck. Aether leaves this plane of existence."

"He just dismantled Aster's entire formation while making his stronger," awed Sal. "For a hobo, he's really good."

"Finally, I use Spacerender's once-per-turn skill. By placing two of my bound cards at the bottom of my deck, my vanguard gains one extra drive, and every one of my units gain 3000 Power."

Aster glowered. "Finally done, are you? Perfect. Now hurry and attack."

Samson just nodded.

* * *

_Spacerender's head creaked to his human underling. "Falco, Jusher," it bellowed, "attack Selene!" Falco whirred, energy from its turbines streaming towards Jusher, embalming him in an incomprehensible glow. Jusher prepped his gatling gun and began cranking the handle, his eyes fixed squarely on the charioteer._

_**Strength- 27000**_

* * *

"Now for Jusher's skill. When he attacks, I can soul blast a card and bind a card from my drop zone, and if I do, you cannot call grade 0 units from your hand to the guardian circle."

Aster flinched. "I...don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

"As part of his ability, Jusher returns to the bottom of my deck. But his sacrifice is not in vain, as I get to draw a card."

"Spacerender attacks next," Samson continued, unfazed.

_**Strength- 18000**_

Aster glanced at his hand again, and puzzled. He sighed. "I'm not going to guard. You may have triple drive, but you'll still need two critical triggers to win here."

"Correct. Now, for my drive checks. First card...no trigger. Second card...is Photon Thruster Rabbit, a critical trigger. That's one extra critical for my vanguard, and 10000 Power to Colossus."

"Halfway there, come on, Hobo," murmured Lucas, clenching his , despite not being terribly sympathetic towards either player, could feel the tension.

"My third check...no trigger."

"Oh, come on…"

* * *

"_DIMENSION RENDING SLASH!" With each of its six arms, Spacerender swiped the space in front of him, creating an enormous wave of energy that hurdled towards his opponent. Selene braced herself, and as the wave made contact, she felt her entire body contort and warp, twisting in shapes they never meant to take. When the wave ended, she was still in immense pain, yet she could find no lasting wound, as if the warping had no physical effect on her._

"_Damage check," she coughed. "No triggers…"_

_The gear dragon creaked back into place. "You're at five damage. Your end is nigh. Gear Beast, Colossus, end this."_

* * *

"With Gear Beast's skill, since I have five or more cards in my bind zone, he gets an extra 5000 Power."

_**Strength- 52000**_

"This is a massive attack…" awed Sean. "I think it's over."

Hayato chuckled. "Have you forgotten his last few drive checks? He still has some defensive cards left in hand. He just needs the right ones."

Aster glowered again. "Your attempt will fail! I guard with Jurojin, Cyber Two-Tails, and Ostara!"

He slammed three trigger units onto the guardian circle.

_**Defense- 53000**_

"Lucky…" grumbled Lucas.

"Not at all. Two-Tails and Jurojin were added to his hand during his last drive check, and he was probably holding on to Ostara for a case like this," said Hayato. "This isn't luck."

Samson nodded. "I see. You still have some fight in you."

"Of course!" snapped Aster. "I am not defeated until I run out of options! Is your turn over?"

"Indeed it is. Now that my turn is over, I must retire Spacerender Dragon. However, I can ride Chronofeather Phoenix again, giving me another Force I Gift."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 4, Samson 7**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 5, Samson 4**_

"Then I stand and draw!" Aster snatched a card from his hand, then paused, seething a bit.

"This doesn't look good for him," Sean thought aloud. "He has five damage and no rearguards to attack with. He needs something big to finish the game or he'll lose."

"Not to mention, seven cards is a lot to get through," Sal added. "Even if he lands one big attack, the Hobo can just throw up the defense and choke him out."

"Looks like it's all or nothing for Preppy," Lucas nodded.

"For once, you're not wrong," agreed Hayato. "But I think he's got an idea of how to win."

"Alright," said Aster emphatically. "Once more, I ride Selene. I gain another Force II Gift, and place it on a rearguard circle." He took a breath. "I may be cornered, but a cornered fighter is the deadliest! I call Rainbow Serpent, Vejopatis, Sanjana, and the Distant Heavenly Dragon, Thuban Dragon to my rearguard!"

* * *

_A storm of light showers descended onto the observatory, which had returned to normal due to Spacerender vanishing as mysteriously as he came. From the light emerged a veritable motley crew- the reaper-like Vejopatis, the elegant Rainbow Serpent, the cloud riding Sanjana, and a new dragonic figure. It resembled a giant naga, with a pure silver and gold complexion, a pair of glowing wings of pure light, a pair of muscular arms, and a polearm in each hand. It's face was adorned with a triad of golden horns, and it's neck was crowned with a frill of stellar feathers._

**Sanjana- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

**Thuban Dragon- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield**

* * *

Samson nodded once again. "Another formation assembled. However, given how you called a trigger unit to battle, and that you have no cards left in hand, I'd say this is a move of desperation."

Aster growled. "Don't underestimate me! I'm not vanquished until you've dealt me my sixth damage! Using Serpent's on-place skill, I can move a card from my drop zone into my soul, and if I moved a trigger unit, he gains 3000 Power." He grinned wickedly. "That makes three cards in the soul."

Lucas blinked. "You mean…"

"I'm using Selene's skill! By counter blasting one and sending three cards from my soul to the drop zone, I can draw a card and inherit effects! That's one more drive, one more critical, and one card going to the top of my deck!" He revealed another Jurojin from his hand. "I'll admit that this was a lucky draw, but with this, I have one extra critical for you to fret over."

"I see," acknowledged Samson. "You've adapted quickly from such a disadvantage."

"Oh, but I'm not done. You see, when I send cards from my soul to the drop zone, Vejopatis and Thuban's skills trigger. For each card sent to the drop zone, Vejopatis gets an extra 2000 Power, and Thuban gets an extra 3000 Power for each!"

Hayato smiled. "Even with a slapdash formation, he finds a way to put his opponent in a tough spot." Lucas just grunted.

* * *

"_Our time has come! Vejopatis, attack Phoenix with Serpent's support!" commanded Selene. Vejopatis nodded, raised his scythe, and began gliding towards his target, leaving shadowy footprints in his wake._

_**Strength- 26000/2 Critical**_

_Phoenix's eyes lit up in a peridot green. "I guard," it declared in a chilling echo of a voice, "with Photon Thruster Rabbit!"_

_From out of a fresh portal sprang an unusually large black rabbit, at least the size of a greyhound, rocketing forward thanks to a bronze jetpack welded to its saddle. Vejopais swung his weapon into the rabbit, causing a small explosion that caused the Genesis formation to flinch. Vejopatis slinked back to his vanguard's side, clearly frustrated._

**Photon Thruster Rabbit- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_Selene grimaced. "Fine, then I shall lead the next assault!" She notched a trio of arrows._

"_I won't be stopped," declared Phoenix. "Kubaba, Time Skimmer Scarab, and Portal Hop Dracokid will defend me!"_

_**Defense- 53000**_

* * *

"Trying to shut me out completely, hmm? Very well, I shall check my triple drive. First check is Jurojin. All effects to Thuban. Second...no trigger." Aster hesitated.

"It all comes down to the next check," Sean commented. "Right now, Thuban is at 32000 Power. Even with a boost, that can easily be blocked with three cards."

Lucas crossed his fingers. "No trigger, no trigger, no trigger…"

"Third check...a welcome sight! Sanjana!" Aster cried triumphantly.

"Oh, come on!"

"All power goes to Thuban! This trigger has sealed your fate! With a boost from my rearguard Sanjana, Thuban attacks!"

_**Strength- 47000/2 Critical**_

Samson glanced at the three cards left in his hand. "I do not guard. My first damage check...no trigger. Second...no trigger."

* * *

_Thuban slashed at Phoenix with his polearms, leaving noticeable gashes in his opponent's chassis. It landed on the floor of the observatory with a crunching thwack, struggling to hold itself up. After a few moments, the struggle ended, the light fading from its eyes and body, leaving a rusted husk. Bit by bit, the shell melted into nothingness, the mysterious fighter fading from Cray as strangely as it came…_

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Aster 4, Samson 3**_

_**Damage Count- Aster 5, Samson 6**_

_**Aster Wins**_

* * *

Aster let out a couple of haughty laughs before clearing his throat. "It seems I have emerged as the victor. I must say, you have earned your reputation, Vagabond Fighter."

Samson nodded for the billionth time that match. "You possess great skill and fighting spirit." He gathered his cards expertly before standing from his seat. "However, your attitude and sportsmanship are poor at best. The next time we meet, I hope you've grown."

Aster's eye twitched. "I beg your pardon? In what capacity can you possibly judge me?"

Lucas snickered as Hayato sped to his friend's side. "Aster, you've won, let it go."

"Listen to your friend," said Samson, turning to leave. "You are strong, but must learn humility to become even stronger."

Aster shot up, causing Hayato to stagger back. "You have no right to talk as such after losing like that! Come back here." Samson, however, simply trudged to the exit. Aster began to follow him before Hayato put his hand on his shoulder.

"Aster, please," he beseeched. Aster took one last glare at Samson as he left, before storming off to the other side of the play area.

Sal blinked. "That...was ridiculous."

Lucas sighed. "No kidding. Shame Preppy won, though."

Sean stayed silent. He really had nothing to add; it was one of the strangest spectacles he'd witnessed, well, ever. And he got a feeling that Samson would return one day.

* * *

_A/N: This took...longer than expected, but I'm pretty happy on how it turned out. Stay tuned- the first big tournament arc is coming in a couple of chapters!_


	9. Chapter 7- An Old Friend

A slow day at Sutter High was welcome at the Cardfight Committee. Less homework meant more free time meant more time for all things Vanguard. Simple math, really. Or at least simpler than anything Sean had to tutor Lucas for. Regardless, the club was enjoying their free time in their designated spot. Adam and Nat were busy practicing with their new decks, Midori hovering over them to make sure they were using them "correctly" (she had basically built the decks for them), while Sal, Carlos, and Sean were discussing the upcoming Winter Cup.

"You really think Wallace has a chance to win it all?" Sal asked.

"You make it sound so weird," defended Carlos. "He's been on a tear all season. He's a safe bet."

"He's still a rookie. Rookie's are longshots. Longshots aren't safe bets."

"Sound logic, Sal," quipped Sean.

"Yeah, well," stuttered Carlos, "who do you think will win?"

"...Mr. Jurassic."

Sal chuckled. Carlos didn't. "I'm serious, Sean."

"Sorry, sorry. I don't actually know who's in it."

Sal whistled. "Get a load of mister 'fake fan' here."

"I apologize for being a filthy casual."

"Well, if you're interested, I can send you a bracket," Carlos suggested.

"That'd be nice, actually," said Sean. "Anyway, is the tournament seeded at all?"

"Not really. All sixteen fighters have perfect or near perfect records. Cream of the crop. Seeding it wouldn't do much."

"Sounds interesting. So it could be anyone's game?"

Carlos shrugged. "I mean, that's what they're aiming for, at least. Doesn't mean there aren't favorites."

"Like Wallace, apparently," said Sal. "Look, I get he's doing good-"

"He's literally undefeated."

"-but that doesn't mean he'll win it all. What about Mordred?"

Carlos looked like he was about to deliver a rejoinder before backing down sheepishly. "Yeah, he's doing well too.."

As Sean smiled, there was a loud, repetitive rapping at the door, causing Nat to jolt. It was Sean who got up to answer the door.

"Lucas?"

"Good day. I come bearing gifts."

"Force, Accel, or Protect?"

"Not bad. Seriously, though, I have something to show you guys."

Sean duly opened the door, allowing Lucas to burst in, holding some scrolled piece of paper.

Nat shot him a look. "Can this wait, Robertson? We're training here."

"Sorry to interrupt, Nathaniel, but I got something here that'll blow your mind." He unfurled the paper in a dramatic fashion, like he was presenting photographic proof of Sasquatch to a crowd of zoologists. "Booyah, the Village's Winter Vanguard Tournament!"

"...uh, L?" said Sal, after a brief silence. "We can't see the flyer from there."

Lucas blinked. "Ah, gotcha. Lemme just-" he placed the flyer on the table, putting his phone and keys down on it to make sure it didn't curl up. "There we go."

The committee gathered around the flyer. Sean managed to get an eyeful of the artwork- a clash between Master of the Seventh Circle and Bifrost Guardian Dragon. It was expertly done, too. The text and layout, in comparison, was functional, but unremarkable.

"Nice! Been waiting for this," said Adam. "Just in time to power through with my new deck!"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "As of now, you won't be able to power through anything. You have yet to master Alarex."

"Hey, I got some time."

"Not much of it," Nat commented, studying the flyer. "Says here the tournament is next Sunday."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Come on, Nat, we got some serious training to do."

"Of course. Honing my skills for next week is of the utmost importance!"

Midori looked bewildered. "But what about midterms? This tournament is quite literally the day before midterm prep begins."

"Yeah, midterm _prep_," answered Nat. "Reviews don't carry the same stakes as a shop tournament. Now, Adam, I attack Gatling Slinger with Miss Guiding Light!"

"I guard," responded Adam, "with Tricky Flicker!"

Midori sighed. "Can't say I'm looking forward to the inevitable 'cramming' sessions. Those two…"

Lucas guffawed. "Yeah, I'm hyped too. Signing up as soon as I can. How 'bout you, Sal?"

Sal nodded. "Count me in. Been fine-tuning my deck, and I got a new ace on the way."

Carlos hesitated. "Sounds fun, but, uh, I don't do well with the whole 'crowd' thing."

Lucas grinned. "Come on, Carlos, you've gotten way better since we started! Don't you want to show the world how much you've grown?"

"I mean, I've already shown you guys. Don't need to show crowds of strangers…"

"Not even if one of those strangers is 'you-know-who?'" Lucas smirked.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You-know-who? Is Voldemort attending?"

Sal rolled her eyes. "It's dumb. I'll explain later."

Carlos shuffled a bit, then sighed. "I...guess if he's there. Sign me up."

Lucas pumped his fist. "Yes! That's seven committee members in the tourney!"

Sean did a quick mental count. "I count five. Is Midori going?"

Midori poked her head up from Adam and Nat's match. "If these two are participating, so am I. As crucial as midterms are, I want to see their progress firsthand."

Sean nodded. "Okay, but that's still only six. Who's the...oh."

Lucas grinned. "Ready for your first big tourney, buddy?"

Sean looked down a bit. It had taken some serious effort just to get started playing the game, and even then, he had only fought other committee members. On top of that, his record was...less than impressive, given that he was a beginner fighting with much more seasoned players. Now Lucas wanted him to compete in a tournament, no doubt against much better players, in front of an audience, with actual stakes? This wasn't just a step up, this was a leap of faith!

He inhaled. "I just got started though," he tried to explain. "I'd probably wipe out in the first round. I can still watch, but-"

Lucas's expression changed from a toothy grin to a more thoughtful smile. "Listen, I know where you're coming from. Tournaments can be a pretty big deal at first. But you don't have to be in it to win. Do you have fun cardfighting?"

"Huh? I mean," Sean scratched the back of his head. "I do, yeah."

"Even when you lose?"

"Well, losing stinks, but yeah."

"Then who cares if you lose in the first round? No harm, no foul, right?"

"I guess…"

Lucas nodded. "Look, I'm not going to force you in. Just think about it, and if you don't wanna play, no big deal."

Sean nodded. "I'll think about it, I promise. Believe me."

"I know you mean it. Now," Lucas clapped his hands together, "which one of you lucky little munchkins wants to help me practice?"

Carlos took sudden interest in the floor. "Uh…"

Sal stepped in. "Sure thing, L. I'm a bit rusty myself."

Sean witnessed the reinvigorated committee, a pit slowly growing within his stomach. He _did_ have fun cardfighting, but in every corner of his mind popped up reasons why he wasn't ready. He didn't want to disappoint his friends, but he also didn't want to disappoint himself. The window for a decision was short, and he had to make up his mind soon. Which was worse: potential embarrassment or being seen as a bad friend?

_You're going to lose anyway, just make up some excuse_, snapped a voice inside his head.

_Great, it's back,_ Sean thought. _This is going to be a long day_.

* * *

In contrast to the lull of Sutter High, the Village was a busy breath of fresh air. Sean had noticed that the merchandise had been rotated at last- new games, model kits, and comics lined the shelves. Interestingly, the front half of the store was as busy as the play area, with slightly more browsers than players. Sean witnessed one group in the back playing Yu-gi-oh, and another playing a rather sprawling game of Magic the Gathering. It certainly was livelier than he'd seen in weeks.

"A little crowded," Sean observed. "Are you sure you want to, uh, train here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lucas nodded. "Doesn't do much good for us to play the same opponents over and over again. This is a chance to practice against fresh opponents."

"So, what, you're just going to walk up to a stranger and challenge them to a cardfight?"

"You make it sound so weird."

"It kinda is."

"Yeah, I'm kinda with Sean here," said Sal. "Challenging strangers is a bit...I dunno, whack."

"You two worry too much," Lucas brushed off. "Come on, let's get going."

Sean and Sal shared a sigh as Lucas sped towards the play area. "Wonder how long it takes before he gives up?" Sean asked.

"Too long," Sal responded. "It takes a lot to embarrass this guy."

"No kidding. So, should we wait until it comes crashing down?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to cringe."

"Ah. So, what do you want to do? Browse?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could play against you. I actually do need to practice."

"Sure, sure." Sean began to trail his friend, getting his deck box out of his pocket. However, before he was able to enter the play area, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sean?"

Sean quickly recognized the tone of the interjecting voice and ground to a sudden stop. Turning around, he saw a familiar sight- a pale, wiry boy with a nest of shaggy black hair, wearing an unkempt grey sweatshirt and weathered jeans. Both boys lit up as they made eye contact.

"Shu?"

"Holy hell, Sean. Where've you been?" The two strode into a quick embrace.

"Been ages, hasn't it?"

"It has. It really has."

Sal looked as if she'd witnessed an alien abduction. "Who's this, Sean?"

"Huh? Oh, you two haven't met. This is Shu. We go way back."

"So he's a friend."

"Uh huh."

"From outside of school."

"Yes, shocking, I know."

Shu chuckled. "I'm guessing Sean's finally stepping out of his cave?"

Sal hesitated a bit. "Kinda? Sorry, just, how do you two know each other?"

"Same platoon in 'Nam," answered Sean.

"Toured in the same boyband," answered Shu. "I was the funny one."

Sal smiled. "I'm serious."

"We went to the same elementary and middle schools. We kept in touch after we went to different high schools."

"Ah," Sal nodded. "Where does he go now?"

"Fremont's Magnet program," Shu answered.

"Guy's too smart for plain ol' normie school," joked Sean.

"Still, this place is a bit out of your way, right? Fremont's way west of here," asked Sal.

Shu shrugged. "I mean, it is, but the shops there kinda suck. This place has way better atmosphere. Plus, they have a ton of model kits I can't find anywhere else."

"What, like planes and tanks and stuff?"

"More like Gundams and Mazingers and stuff."

"...I don't know what that means."

"Giant robots," Sean explained. "Anyway, Shu, wanna head to the back with us? I'm helping Sal here practice for the upcoming Vanguard tournament."

Shu smiled. "You guys cardfight? Great, because," he reached into his hoodie's pocket, pulling out a dark green deck box, "I'm looking to get some practice in too."

"That's great! You mind him tagging along, Sal?"

Sal shrugged. "I don't see why not. Beats playing total strangers."

Shu chuckled. "I hear that. Anyway, what decks do you guys play?"

"Royal Paladins," Sean answered. "Sal here plays Narukami."

"Alright, well, can I fight her first then?"

Sal chuckled. "Aiming for the best matchup first, huh?"

"Something like that." He took a seat at one of the tables across from his opponent. "So, do you want to high roll, or-"

"I'll go first."

"Fine by me. I can go either way." He placed his starting vanguard face-down and began to thoroughly shuffle his deck

Sal raised an eyebrow. "You certainly know how to handle your cards."

"I hope so, I've been playing for a while at this point."

Sean, waiting for the game to start, looked over his shoulder, finding that Lucas managed to find himself an opponent. _Guess playing strangers is no big deal for him. I could use that confidence._

"You ready?" Sal's voice drew his attention back to the table.

Shu nodded. "Born ready."

They flipped their starting vanguards. "_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Naval ships were an oddity on Cray. On the one hand, there were futuristic dreadnoughts like those in the Aqua Force, piled upon with missiles and turrets. On the other hand, there were flying heavenly arcs, merging technology and arcane arts to create airborne battleships. On yet another hand, many powers still employed classical wooden ships, ranging from galleys to oar boats to frigates. As of now, an Imperial privateering vessel, painted crimson and sporting a full-on pagoda instead of a captain's quarters, was sailing uncharted waters, hoping to disrupt Magellanican trade. As night fell, however, it found itself surrounded by phantom flames, signalling an attack from the sea's most dreaded force._

"_I ride!" declared the red astral body. "Mountain Ogre Dracokid!"_

**Mountain Ogre Dracokid- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" declared the green astral body. Replacing it was a ghastly sight- an undead mermaid with sickly green skin, wrapped in decayed seaweed and bones of various marine life, and chained to a rotting piece of bow. "Living Figurehead!"_

**Living Figurehead- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Granblue?" puzzled Sal. "I thought you said this was a good matchup for you."

Shu smiled. "Hey, I gotta figure out how to fight the clan. If I don't cover my weaknesses, I won't go far, right?"

"I guess. Anyway, you're going first, right?"

"Yes indeed. I draw."

* * *

"_Ride!" cried Figurehead. Disappearing below the deck like a rock sinking in turbulent waters. Drifting upwards to the deck was another unsettling figure. With coal-black skin, sunken red eyes, and donning a tattered black overcoat, it carried a wizard's staff in one hand and a sizable hexagonal steel shield in the other. It grinned evilly, showing its opponent shockingly shiny teeth, with a single silver tooth hidden in along the fringe. "Guardian Sorcerer, Negroshield!"_

**Negroshield- Grade 1/7000 Power/0 Shield**

* * *

Sean blinked. "A grade 1 sentinel? Wow, I haven't seen those in an...ever."

"Well, given how fast I burn through my deck, I can't really afford to run draw triggers," admitted Shu. "Sentinels are still nice to have, especially this one."

"How come?"

"I'll show you. Starting with Living Figurehead's skill, I draw a card. Now Negroshield's skill kicks in. Since I placed him on the vanguard circle, I can draw an extra card, then discard a card from my hand."

Sal nodded. "Pretty good move. You're already setting up the drop zone."

"Oh!" Sean said. "Since Granblue depends on the drop zone, any card that helps you send cards there is valuable."

Shu smiled. "Quick learner, Sean! But since this is the first turn, I'm ending it here."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Sal 5**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 0, Sal 0**_

"Okay, I draw," started Sal. "I ride Broken Horn Ogre."

**Broken Horn Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to Dracokid's skill, I draw. Next, I call Dragon Dagger Ogre to rearguard."

**Dragon Dagger Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

_Broken Horn cracked his knuckles, creating small sparks of electricity. "Okay, zombie boy! I'll have Dragon Dagger cut you to ribbons! You know what to do, buddy." The amber-skinned demon brandished his knives and snarled._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Negroshield lowered his tools. "I don't guard." Seconds later, he felt his clothes torn into with two knives, ripping across his torso like a pair of scythes. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"Since Dragon Dagger got through to you, I can move him to my soul, look at the top seven cards of my deck, then add a grade 3 from them to my hand." Sal quickly scanned the top several cards before showing her ace to her opponent. "I'm adding Shuten-Denji."

Shu nodded. "Good card. A bit old, though."

"Next up, my vanguard attacks yours."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"Not guarding that either."

"Drive check...nothing here."

"Yeah, same here." Shu nodded. "Gotta say, you're pretty good."

"Thanks, but we're just getting started. My turn is over."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Sal 7**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 2, Sal 0**_

"Rightio. I draw."

* * *

"_I ride!" shouted the battered sorcerer. Once again, the previous body sank like a block of lead, and up floated a fresh horror. It was a pitch black ghost taking a feminine, humanoid form. She was dressed as if she was attending a ball, with fine red silks and various pieces of jewelry. However, each piece of clothing was tattered and haggard, clearly having not been maintained for decades. Upon her head was a red tricorn cap, as degraded and aged as the rest of her outfit. "Envy Shade!"_

**Envy Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Envy Shade is one of my favorites. When I place her, I can discard her and send the top two cards of my deck to my drop zone, and if I do, I can add a card from my drop zone to my hand."

"That's a really good skill," commented Sean.

"Next, I call Bloody Shade and Headless Grenadier to rearguard."

* * *

_From the deck arose two figures. Beside Envy climbed another ghost, this one a pure crimson red with green slits for eyes. Muscular in build and without a top, it sported stained beige pantaloons, steel toed boots, a messy blue bandana, and a rusty hatchet in each hand. The other figure, emerging from behind Envy, was dressed in a weathered military uniform resembling that of one from Earth's nineteenth century. With decrepit gray skin and a flame for a head, it wore two sets of babadliers across its chest, each stuffed with various types of bombs._

**Bloody Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Headless Grenadier- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Envy creaked her head towards her left. "Bloody Shade, silence him." The subordinate ghost crossed it's axes, letting out a furious, otherworldly shriek._

_The ogre humphed. "Bring it."_

* * *

"Bloody Shade has a neat battle skill. By sending the top two cards of my deck to my drop zone, I can give it 4000 extra Power, and if it hits you, I can counter blast one to draw a card."

_**Strength- 13000 Power**_

Sal examined her hand. "I'm not sure I want to throw up the guard just yet. I'll let it through, draw or no draw."

* * *

_The red ghost swung it's weapons wildly, hacking into the ogre's skin with a wild frenzy. The ogre stumbled backward and almost lost his balance, his wounds stinging from the rust on both axes. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"Like I said, I counter blast one to draw a card. Next up, Grenadier boosts Envy Shade for an attack on your vanguard. For every five cards in my drop zone, Envy gets 3000 extra Power."

_**Strength- 20000**_

_He's already making use of his drop zone to buff his formation, _Sean thought. _If he keeps going at this rate, this is going to get scary._

"I don't guard that, either," said Sal.

"Works for me. A drive check...it's Living Bomb, a critical trigger. All effects to Envy."

_A crit already?_

* * *

_Envy reached into her formerly glorious boots, pulling out a pair of throwing knives. As she wound up to throw, they caught alight with ghastly phantom flames, making each weapon shine like a guiding star. With a forceful grunt, she slinged both at her opponent. Each dug into Broken Horn's chest before bursting into a gout of flame and smoke, vaporizing the knives._

* * *

Sal winced a bit. "So that's two checks. First...no trigger. Second...a heal trigger. So much for that crit."

Shu shrugged. "Eh, not too worried. Since Grenadier boosted a successful attack on your vanguard, I can retire him to draw two cards. And that'll be my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 8, Sal 7**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 2, Sal 2**_

"I stand and draw. Now, I ride Bolt Tossing Ogre."

**Bolt Tossing Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

Sal smiled. "Broken Horn has a skill that activates when he's rode on. By discarding a card, I can draw a card, then bind one of your front row rearguards. Bye, Bloody Shade."

Shu moved his rearguard to behind his drop zone. "No intercepts for me, I guess."

"That's not the end of Broken Horn's skills though. If he's in my drop zone and a front row rearguard is bound, I can call it to rearguard and buff it by 3000."

"So the card you discarded was-"

"Yep, another Broken Horn. I superior call him. Next, I call Gigavolt Stinger Dragoon, Thunder Drum Ogre, and Divebomb Thunderbird from my hand."

**Gigavolt Stinger Dragoon- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Thunder Drum Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Divebomb Thunderbird- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

_With a cavalcade of thunderclaps, a flurry of figures emerged on the ship. The ghost recognized the knight and ogre in monk's robes, but a new figure she hadn't seen was an unusually large bird of prey. With ruffled golden feathers, black highlights, and a pair of blue whisker-like feathers sprouting from its head, it let out a proud screech, booming as thunder, creating another flash of lightning._

_The blue ogre gnashed his fangs. "Let's get things started! Broken Horn and Gigavolt Stinger Dragoon will attack first!"_

"_Aye aye!" obeyed the knight, leveling his lance and digging a spur into his dragonic mount. Alongside his green-skinned companion, he charged towards Envy, his thin lance gathing static energy as he galloped._

_**Strength- 20000**_

_Envy's eyes flashed. "I know your tricks, mortal. Living Bomb, defend me!"_

_Moments before Dragoon's lance made contact with the ghost, a sphere-like object emerged from the deck. The lance ran through the new figure, a pitch-black etched with a singular eye socket, a set of jagged teeth, and a lengthy fuse. It exploded, creating a cloud of grimly green smoke. While neither assailant was harmed, the knight's lance had shattered, causing both to retreat._

_**Defense- 24000**_

**Living Bomb- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_The lead ogre sneered. "Not bad, but now you face me!" He clapped his hands together, slowly pulling them apart to create a crackling arc of electricity between his palms. He reared back, as if preparing a javelin, preparing to throw a freshly created lightning bolt._

_**Strength- 9000**_

_Envy barely reacted. "I'm not guarding."_

* * *

"Drive trigger check...Ironwing Wyvern Knight, Glen just got me a draw trigger. That's 10000 Power to Thunder Drum and one more card for me."

* * *

_With an aggressive shout, the ogre flung his bolt towards the ghost. Making direct impact with Envy's body, it exploded into a pillar of blinding light and crackling electricity. When the light faded, the now charred ghoul staggered back into her original position. "An admittedly impressive assault," she sputtered. "And the damage check yields nothing this time."_

_Bolt Tossing turned to his right. "Thunder Drum, Thunderbird, you're up! That trigger should give you all you need!" With a hearty harrumph, the subordinate ogre began banging on his titular drum._

_**Strength- 27000**_

_Envy didn't budge. "I shall not guard." As Thunder Drum stopped pounding on his instrument, a column of lightning descended from the stormy sky, electricity flooding the specter's form. For the first time, she felt the pain of the living. "Damage check...no trigger."_

_Bolt Tossing smirked. "Guess that'll do for now."_

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 7, Sal 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 4, Sal 2**_

* * *

"Stand and draw," stated Shu. He examined his hand for a moment. "Well, since you're only at two damage, no sense in bringing out the big guns just yet. I ride Cold Steel Swordsman, Negrofoil."

* * *

_Envy faded away into a black mist. From the decks emerged a vampiric figure, donning what appeared to be a threadbare and weathered musketeer's uniform, complete with a feathered tricorn. In one of his pale hands, he playfully brandished a silver rapier, shining unnaturally in the dark of the stormy night._

**Negrofoil- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"First up, I'm adding a Protect I Gift to my hand. Next, I'm using Negrofoil's skill. When he's placed, I can discard a card and put the top two cards of my deck into my drop zone to bounce a card from the drop zone to my hand."

_More set up_, Sean thought. _He must be planning something big._

"I call Envy Shade to rearguard. Using her skill, I discard and mill two, then bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. Next up, I call Bloody Shade and First Mate, Sharp-Eyed Vasco."

* * *

_More dreadful ghouls arose from the deck, but really only one was unfamiliar to the ogres. It was a decaying zombie with sickly parchment-colored skin and a single bulging eye, wearing what could be considered typical pirate attire, complete with faded jewelry and a spyglass on his hip. He flashed a smile, showing off a single rotting tooth._

**Vasco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Now for something special. Since Headless Grenadier is in my drop zone, I can counter blast one and discard a card to call him to rearguard and give him a 4000 buff to his Power."

Sal furrowed her brow a bit. "That guy again."

* * *

_Negrofoil grinned, showing off a set of chalk-white teeth. "Now that my crew's assembled, the time has come to sink you! Envy, take aim at Gigavolt!" Without hesitation or acknowledgement, the feminine ghost pulled a knife from one of her boots, and fixed her eyes squarely on the opposing knight._

_**Strength- 15000**_

_Bolt Tossing turned to Gigavolt. He was indeed a valuable ally, but he knew he couldn't waste resources guarding now. Besides, if he did, the ghouls would just attack him again. The knight, having done the same calculus, turned to his vanguard and nodded solemnly. The ogre growled in frustration, "I don't guard."_

_Envy slung her knife at Gigavolt, the weapon driving itself squarely into the target's heart. With a yelp of pain, he faded into dust._

_Negrofoil prepared his weapon. "With Vasco's support, I'm attacking next! Prepare yourself!"_

* * *

"I'm activating Vasco's skill. By sending the top card of my deck to my drop zone, I can give the boosted unit 4000 extra Power. Not only that, but thanks to Negrofoil attacking a vanguard, I can counter blast one to draw a card and boost his Power by 5000."

"Power and an extra card," Sean murmured. "That's a wicked combo."

_**Strength- 29000**_

"I don't guard," stated Sal nonchalantly.

"Works for me," smiled Shu. "Twin drive, first check...hey, Ravenous Mimic! Good timing for a critical trigger. That's 10000 Power to Bloody Shade, and one extra damage on this attack."

"Another crit?" Sean thought aloud. "Talk about luck."

Shu turned his head slightly. "Well, yes, but actually no. See, I don't run the draw trigger sentinels because I burn through my deck super quick. That frees up four trigger slots, meaning four extra crits."

"So you're running twelve crits?"

"Yep. Anyway, second check...welp, no trigger this time. Still, that's two damage for you."

* * *

"_Taste my blade!" shouted Negrofoil, delivering a flurry of thrusts into the ogres abdomen. Each stab felt like a hot stake being driven into the ogre, causing him to bellow in agony._

"_Damage check," groaned the ogre, staggering backwards. "Nothing for either. Come on…"_

_Negrofoil smirked. "Oh, I'm not even close to being done. Grenadier is boosting Bloody Shade for one more attack."_

* * *

"Using Bloody Shade's skill, by milling two, he gets 4000 more Power. And since I have more than ten cards in my drop zone, he gets 4000 additional Power. On top of that-"

"Since you milled, if this hits, you can pay the cost to retire something and draw," Sal finished. "On top of that, thanks to Grenadier's boost, you can draw two more cards if this hits."

"That's three cards from one attack," awed Sean.

_**Strength- 29000**_

"Not letting you through. With Ironwing Wyvern Knight, Glen, you're attack in nullified."

* * *

_Bloody Shade's axes found themselves brought to a sudden and violent halt against a metallic barrier. As he staggered back in recoil, he saw that his assault had been stopped by not a shield but armor-plated wings. Atop a heavily armored wyvern rode a knight clad in vermillion amor, carrying a sword shaped like a lightning bolt. As the ghoul retreated, the blocking duo faded away into thick black smoke._

**Glen- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

* * *

Sal smiled. "I think your hand is big enough as it is."

Shu shrugged. "Maybe you're right. My turn is over anyway."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 4, Shu 7 (1 Marker)**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 4, Shu 4**_

"Stand and draw. I hope you're ready to handle the raw strength of the lord of lightning. I ride Wicked Mountain King, Shuten-Denji."

**Shuten-Denji- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"By riding him, I got an Accel II Gift. That's an extra front row circle and a card for me. Now for Shuten-Denji's skill. I counter blast one to choose one of your columns, and bind all of your rearguards in it. Say goodbye to Bloody Shade and Grenadier."

Shu removed the two cards from the board. "I'm guessing that's not all."

"Nope. Since I bound two cards, my vanguard gets an extra 5000 Power. Thanks to Thunder Drum, since I bound a card, I can counter blast one and soul blast one to draw a card from the deck. Also, since I bound a card, Thunderbird can move to my soul, and if I do, I can counter charge one."

"An extra card that just paid for itself," Shu observed. "Quite the combo."

"Not done yet. Next, I call Dragonic Twinaxe to my Accel circle."

* * *

_A bolt of lightning struck the deck, but rather than causing damage, it instead summoned a unit. Clad in a crimson suit of armor reminiscent of a feudal Japanese warlord, the reptilian figure was covered in bronze scales, with a pair of golden horns sprouting from it's squat head. In each hand, he carried a poleaxe, glistening with an obsidian black shine. He huffed, raising both axes in a defiant stance._

**Dragonic Twinaxe- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"When I place Twinaxe, I can discard a card, and if I do, I can bind one of your front row rearguards and give him 3000 Power. So long, Envy."

Shu obliged. "Guess you drew that card with Thunder Drum to fuel Twinaxe, huh?"

"Don't think that's the end of it. Since I bound a front row rearguard, I can call a Broken Horn Ogre from my drop zone and give him 3000 Power. Guess which card I pitched?"

_Sal's on a tear. Talk about combos._

"Finally, I call Bolt Tossing Ogre to rearguard."

* * *

_With most of his forces banished from the battlefield, Negrofoil stared in disbelief at the motley force assembled in front of him. While outnumbered, he tried his best to steel himself for the avalanche of brute force to come. "It'll take more than numbers to finish me," he growled._

_Shuten-Denji guffawed. "Oh, we've got more than numbers, we got power! Thunder Drum, Broken Horn, lead us off!" Once again, the robed ogre began to bang on his drum, causing storm clouds to gather above the fencer._

_**Strength- 20000**_

_Negrofoil adjusted his cap. "Apprentice Warlock, Negronova! You're up!"_

_Above the swordsman appeared a wicked apparition- ghastly pale and gaunt, his purple robes barely hung on his skeletal figure. With a flick of his wand, a green barrier appeared over the pirate's head, just in time to block a powerful bolt of lightning._

**Negronova- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 22000**_

_Negrofoil tipped his cap. "Much obliged, wee one!"_

_The warlock sighed. "Call me when you have something worth doing," he huffed, disappearing into smoke._

_Shuten-Denji was unfazed. "I'm next! Let's see if that puny sword can stop my kanabo!"_

* * *

"Since you have no rearguards in your front row, my vanguard gets an extra critical during this battle, and if you call cards from hand to the guardian circle, you must call at least two."

_**Strength- 17000/2 Critical**_

Shu smiled. "Fine by me. I'm guarding with two cards- Ravenous Mimic and Flaming Shade. That's two critical triggers on the defense."

_**Defense- 42000**_

Sean looked on. _That swing could have won Sal the game,_ he thought. _But thanks to that extra 30000 Shield, even if Sal gets two triggers, she would be able to break through._

Sal's lip curled. "Meh, still have twin drive. First...is Ogre Strongarm, a draw trigger. That's an extra 10000 Power to Twinaxe and I draw. Second...is Javelin Dracokid, a critical trigger. All effects go to Bolt Tossing Ogre."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji pivoted into a massive swing, like a power hitting baseball player. Instead of making contact with Negrofoil, however, it ran smack into two demonic lackeys- one, a living treasure chest made of bone and lined with rows upon rows of jagged teeth; the other, a humanoid ghost covered entirely in a violet flame. Both were crushed against the kanabo's swing, but Negrofoil remained untouched._

**Ravenous Mimic- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Flaming Shade- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_Shuten-Denji grimaced. This wasn't going as he planned. "Bolt Tossing, Broken Horn, get your asses in here!" He turned back to his opponent. "Bolt Tossing gets stronger for each unit we've bound this fight- 1000 for each!" The ogre minion cackled as he slung a pair of lightning bolts towards the swordsman._

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

_Negrofoil, having regained his full confidence after two failed assaults, laughed mockingly. "Did you forget about my Protect I Gift? I'm using it for a Perfect Guard!" A shimmering green sigil appeared in front of the fencer, expanding and spinning rapidly. The duo of lethal bolts bounced harmlessly off the barrier, causing a ripple of fear and embarrassment to ripple across the ogres._

_Shuten-Denji boiled and stamped his foot. Three attacks, two of which would have been enough to win the battle, were completely foiled. It was as infuriating as it was humiliating. Still, he had one last attack, and he wasn't going to waste it._

"_Twinaxe, cut him down to size!" The dragonic soldier grunted, trampling towards his opponent with his axes prepped._

* * *

"Twinaxe has a special battle skill. Since there are no rearguards across from him, he gets an extra 5000 Power for this battle."

_**Strength- 32000**_

Shu gazed at his hand again. "Nah, don't need to guard this. Damage check...Living Bomb, huh? Bad timing for a trigger, but what can you do?"

Sal sighed. "Guess that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 2, Sal 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 5, Sal 4**_

"I stand and draw." Shu smiled as he shuffled the cards in his hand. "Gotta say, you know what you're doing. Those were some impressive combos, and you got rid of most of my rearguard. But now you're going to see the true terror of Granblue. I'm riding the destroyer of armadas and the defier of death itself, the Sea Serpent King, Leviathus."

* * *

_With a haughty smile, Negrofoil disappeared into a puff of smoke. Suddenly, the entire vessel began to rock fiercely, a few of the ogres losing their balance. From the dark waters of the surrounding sea burst a colossal serpent, it's body thick as a castle's tower, it's head large enough to swallow a cargo ship if need be. Covered in bits of destroyed vessels, dead sea creatures, and rotting flesh, the sickly green sea serpent opened its maw, miasma seeping out of it's mighty jawline. With hardened horns, teeth the size of hills, two whiskers, and sunken red eyes, it was the terror of any ship who strayed off-course._

**Leviathus- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"That's another Protect I Marker for me. Now for Leviathus's skill. With one counter blast and by milling two cards, I can choose up to two units with different grades from my drop zone and call them to rearguard."

_Even though his hand is dinky, he's already rebuilding a formation. So this is why he's been pumping so many cards into his drop zone…_

* * *

_Leviathus inhaled gallons of air, then spewed a colossal cloud of ghoulish miasma onto the ship's deck. The army of ogres coughed and hacked in response to the noxious breath, stronger than any corpse's odor. From the mist arose two long dead figures- one was recognizable as the young warlock that stopped Thunder Drum's assault. The other was a voluptuous sorceress, clad in flowing blue robes and covered with gold and silver accessories. If not for her decaying flesh, she'd be quite the catch._

"_Good evening, boys," she cooed. "The Arrogant Witch, Negrobrace at your service."_

**Negrobrace- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Negronova here. Happy to see me again?" chortled the boy._

* * *

"Since I called two cards from my drop zone, I can use Leviathus's follow-up skill. I can soul blast one and discard a card to give him a 15000 Power buff. And that's just the start. Since Negrobrace was placed from the drop zone, I can counter blast one to call a grade one or lower card from my drop zone, then give two units in her column 3000 Power."

* * *

"_Grenadier, dear, you're time to shine!" Clanging her two golden bracers together, an undead soldier clambered onto the scene, imbued with an unsettling aura._

"_Great, him again…" groaned Shuten-Denji._

* * *

"Negronova has a similar skill. See, when he's placed from the drop zone, by soul blasting one, I can call a grade 2 or greater card from my drop zone, then give him a 3000 Power buff. Think I'll call...this guy to rearguard. Say hello to Deep Trench Dragon, Imprisoned Dracoshark."

* * *

_With a swish and a flick of his wand, Negronova created a ghastly portal in front of the grenadier, out which slithered a gigantic aquatic beast. A ghastly black, it was covered in phantasmal chains, barely restraining the deadly monster. True to its name, it bore the appearance of a serpentine dragon, with fins and teeth similar to that of a great white shark. It let out a ear-splitting roar, it's chains rattling and clinking as it thrashed about._

**Dracoshark- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

Sal grimaced a bit. "You managed to fill up your formation, buff it to high heaven, all while barely using your hand."

Shui nodded. "This is why I play Granblue. No matter what happens, you can't stop these pirates. Now that everything's in place, I'll have Grenadier boost Dracoshark for an attack on your vanguard. For every card in my drop zone, Dracoshark gets an extra 1000 Power. And since I have eighteen in there, well, this is going to be a big attack."

* * *

_Part of the Leviathus's body was visible above the waves, making it clear he had coiled his way around the entire vessel, creating a wall around the now trapped ogres. He chuckled darkly. "Those who die are never gone, as they empower the living and undead. Unleash your fury, my beast of war." The chains around the smaller sea serpent loosened, allowing the beast to surge towards its target, all while screeching like a banshee._

_**Strength- 38000**_

_Shuten-Denji stood firm. "I can still guard that! Javelin Dracokid, Ogre Strongarm, earn your pay! Thunder Drum, intercept! Thanks to his skill, his shield's doubles!"_

_All three figures called leapt to their boss's command. The newest crew member, a juvenile orange dragon carrying a duel-tipped throwing spear, lead the way with eagerness. The dracoshark slammed into all three figures with a tackle, and while he took out his targets, his charge ground to a halt, and he collapsed. His chains tightening again, he was dragged back to Leviathus with a mysterious force._

**Javelin Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Ogre Strongarm- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 42000**_

_Leviathus bared his fangs. "Very well, now you face me! Vasco, lend your strength to your lord!" He inhaled deeply before firing a massive stream of high-pressure saltwater towards his opponent._

_**Strength- 35000**_

_Shuten-Denji didn't budge. "That ain't nothing! I'm nullifying that attack with Glen!" Before a single drop of water could touch the commanding ogre, a pair of armored wings enveloped him, totally shielding him from harm._

* * *

"Well, that's a shame. Still got a twin drive to check, though."

_This is it. Shu's last column is massive, but it won't do much if it only does one damage. If he checks a critical trigger here, he's won._

"First card...nothing. Second card...Flaming Shade. Critical trigger, just in time. All effects to Negrobrace."

Sal groaned. "Of course…"

"With a boost from Negronova, Negrobrace attacks. This's a big one, and I don't think you'll be able to stop it with just two cards and an intercept."

_**Strength- 46000/2 Critical**_

Sal sighed. "You're right, I can't. But if I get a heal trigger on either check, I'm still in this. First card...no trigger. Second...no trigger."

* * *

_As both mages chanted in an arcane, unknown tongue, a great presence could be felt from under the ship's deck. Suddenly, various parts of the ship began to burn with a phantom flame, and huge chunks of the ogre's ship began to splinter and shatter as if struck by invisible cannonballs. As his men began to panic, Shuten-Denji found the ground around him began to glow with a sigil. The solid wooden floor soon gave way to a black abyss, and the giant ogre began to sink into nothingness. As he tried to grab hold of something or someone to slow his descent, the arms of the damned reached up and grabbed onto his armor, dragging him down to his doom. With their leader gone, nothing could help the lesser ogres as the massive sea serpent crushed their ship with it's enormous body._

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 4, Sal 2**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 5, Sal 6**_

_**Shu wins**_

* * *

Sal sighed. "You got me."

Shu began gathering his cards. "It was close, though. If you got a heal trigger, you probably would've won."

"You think so?" asked Sean.

"I mean, yeah. You could've launched at least four more attacks against me, and I only had four cards in hand, one of which needs a discard to work. Not only that, but you could have bound my intercepts. That trigger saved the game for me."

"...Yeah, guess so." She got out of her chair. "Thanks for the game, by the way."

Shu began shuffling his deck. "No problem. Hey, Sean, you ready?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Sean took a seat where Sal was.

"Bet you need practice before the tournament too, huh?"

"Oh, I'm not competing."

Shu stopped shuffling. "Oh, sorry."

"No worries."

"It's just..." Shu stalled a bit, racking his brain. "No offense, but when I saw you out in the open like this, I thought you've changed."

"Changed?"

"Again, not trying to be rude, but for as long as I known you, I haven't seen you take risks, or try anything new. You've just kinda...shut yourself out."

Sean took in the information sullenly. Normally, he'd brush this off, but given what Lucas had said earlier today…

"Oh, let him be," scoffed Sal. "He's fine, tourney or no tourney."

"I'm guessing you'll be playing, Shu?" ask Sean.

"Of course," he responded. "Been looking forward to it. I've already signed up."

"I see." Sean shuffled uncomfortably for a bit. _That's seven people I know in a sixteen person tournament. Maybe it won't be so bad._

Shu sighed. "Are you worried about losing?"

"Just drop it, dude," Sal objected.

"Yeah," Sean admitted.

"You don't have to be. Just focus on having fun and you'll be fine," Shu consoled.

Sean sat silently for a few seconds. This was the second time today he's heard such advice. Maybe there was something to it. He nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll sign up."

Sal looked on perplexed. Shu smiled. "You won't regret this, Sean."

_God, I hope so..._


	10. Author's Note II- Good and Bad News

Howdy! This is the A/N here with a few things.

First up, our first major tournament arc is coming up! Hope you're excited as excited as I am! This will mark the first time I'll be using the Imaginary Gift Type III in the story. These are not official Bushiroad things, just mine. For a reminder for what they do:

_Force III_ gives units a drive check, but the card check goes to the bottom of the deck. This can stack on a vanguard's twin drive and skills, but all cards checked after the "normal" ones (twin drive + skills) go to the bottom.

_Accel III_ gives you an extra rearguard circle. All rearguards on that circle gain 15000 Power, but is retired at the end of your turn.

_Protect III_ gives any unit under the marker +5000 Shield, Intercept, and immunity to being chosen by your opponent.

Second, and more importantly, **I won't be able to spend as much time on this fic as before.** A big reason I'm able to pump these out is because I had a ton of free time. However, I'm job hunting right now, so I won't have nearly as much time to work on this. Expect updates to be more spaced out from now on. **I will try to get a chapter out every other week, but I can't really promise that.**

Thanks for your patience, and enjoy yourself!


	11. Chapter 8- The Battle Begins

Sean was generally not a fan of competition for several reasons. One was losing- each defeat would amplify the cloying voice in his head that discouraged him from trying at all. Another was pressure to do well from others, which left far sourer a taste than any of his intrinsic motivations. Stakes sucked too, as his gym mates could attest to. One of the biggest reasons, one he had yet to grapple with, was having an audience, which had the distressing effect of magnifying all the other problems to absurd and terrifying levels.

_Butterflies, my fanny. I have a straight up wasps' nest in my stomach._

It was a poor time to fret. At the moment, he found himself in the passenger's seat of Lucas's car, the driver weaving his way towards the Village with a haphazard haste. The warning from his parents that he'd lose car privileges entirely if his recklessness continued was either not being heeded or deemed unimportant in comparison to getting to the shop on time. At every turn, Sean regretted not taking his parent's offer for a ride.

_Can't even relax when this is over. First the one-man demolition derby, then the shop tournament. This day started so well, too…_

Eventually (but not soon enough), they had arrived in the Village parking lot. It was the only time Lucas slowed to any sort of deliberate pace. The lot, while not packed, was certainly busier than usual. Had the driving not disoriented him, Sean would've been unsettled by the prospect by a much larger audience than usual.

_Is it too late to weasel out now? Granted, it'd take a nat 20 on the persuasion check, but Lucas seems like the type of guy who mins wisdom…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, buddy. We got a tournament to tear up."

Sean cleared his throat. "You can go in first. I'm still a bit woozy."

"...Did you just say 'woozy?' What decade is this? But anyway, we're running late as is. If you need help, I'll prop you up."

"I'm not sick, just nervous."

"Oh, right, this is your first tournament." There was a pause, more pensive than awkward or tense. "Sean, did I ever tell you about my first tourney?"

Sean puzzled a bit. "No, I don't think so."

"It was a couple of years ago. I was still pretty new to the game, but I was confident enough to think that I'd clean house."

Sean bit his lip. "I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Oh, I crashed and burned. I just wasn't ready to play at that level."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because even though I got stomped, I was okay. No one laughed or anything. Heck, a few of the guys even gave me pointers. My point is, there's not as much at stake as you think."

"So even if I wipe out-"

"There's nothing to worry about. Still want me to head in without you?"

Sean shook his head slightly. "No, I'm heading in too. No point in worrying, right?"

Lucas smiled warmly. "Exactly. Let's get going."

Stepping out of the car, Sean tailed Lucas towards the Village's entrance. While he lacked the confident stride of his friend, he found a comfortable pace, not exactly free of his nerves but not shackled by them either. As Lucas opened the door in a show of mock chivalry, Sean took a deep breath, and took a deliberate step inside.

The store was...not nearly as crowded as Sean thought'd it be. Sure, there were a few millers around the front, but most were crowded in the play area, making the place seem less busy than usual. Within the crowd, Sean was able to spot several familiar faces, including Shu, the rest of the Cardfight Committee, as well as the duo from Sage Prep. Alongside Aster and Hayato was a third student- an auburn-haired girl with a similar uniform, an infectious smile, and twinkling eyes. The rest were total strangers, though given their composure, Sean figured they were hardened regulars.

"Still nervous?" asked Lucas.

"A little," Sean admitted.

"Want me to hold your hand?"

"I'll be fine, dad."

"Ooh, nice one. Ready to head on in?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two exchanged a small nod, and wove their way into the crowd. As they arrived, Sean noticed Tyler conversing quietly with a man at least ten years his senior and two heads shorter than the clerk. Dressed in a polo shirt and slacks, the Thai man listened carefully, occasionally nodding solemnly.

"Look who decided to show up," Sal chided. "You're lucky there's been a delay."

Sean took a quick check of his surroundings. There was Sal and Shu standing side-by-side, the latter wearing a look of patient determination. Midori stood nearby, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Behind here were Adam and Nat, both of whom looked exhausted. Adam looked like he was using every ounce of energy just trying to stand, and Nat occasionally stifled an occasional yawn. Finally, there was Carlos, fidgeting incessantly.

"Good to see you too," Lucas said. "What's with the sleeping beauties here?"

"Very funny, Robertson," Nat shot back. "I'll have you know Adam and I have been training nonstop in anticipation for this event. We'll-" he stifled another yawn. "We'll win it all, just you watch."

Lucas chuckled. "That'd be a lot scarier if you didn't yawn in the middle. Drink some coffee or something."

Sean looked towards Shu, figuring Midori could step in here. "You excited too?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Sean. I don't know if 'excited' is the right word. I'm looking forward to it, but I'm less excited and more, uh…"

"More what?"

"Determined, I guess? Not trying to sound tough here, but I'm here to win."

Sean blinked. He'd forgotten how competitive his friend could be sometimes. _But then again, that's why he's in Fremont, not Sutter._

The chatter was interrupted by Tyler clearing his throat. "Sorry about the wait, guys. Right now, we have fifteen of our sixteen participants. Normally, we don't start until everyone's here, but given the time-"

The entrance swung open. "Never fear, for I am here!"

The entire crowd turned towards the disturbance. It took Sean a second or two to actually believe what he saw. It was an adult male figure, dressed in what looked like a homemade Power Ranger suit, died a deep forest green, accompanied by white gloves, black boots, and a modified motorcycle helmet. The helmet was so cheesy it was almost impressiver; a pair of yellow fins were attached to each side, and a hyper-stylized "CRV" on the front. Rounding out the outfit was a white scarf, neatly wrapped around his neck.

_First the Card Hobo, and now this. This shop is like a weirdness magnet..._

The crowd stared in disbelief as the costumed man confidently approached the play area. The awkward silence was broken by a high, jovial laugh from the girl accompanying Aster and Hayato. "Boy, you're sure excited! Love the costume, by the way!" Her voice was every bit as bubbly as she looked.

The man didn't seem shaken. "Many thanks, citizen. Card Ranger V, at your service."

"Thanks, I'll call when I need you," the girl giggled.

Tyler clapped his hands together in an attempt to regain attention. "Alright, that's all sixteen. Looks like we're finally ready to start! Welcome, cardfighters, to our little Winter Vanguard Tournament!" A wave of polite applause followed, with a few celebratory whoops sprinkled in for good measure. "Thanks for coming! I'm passing things over to Mr. Khalan to explain how this event works."

The Thai man smiled politely and stepped forward. "Hello, eager cardfighters. As the owner of this shop, I'm happy to welcome you to our humble event. The tournament is simple." He sidestepped a bit, waving his hand towards a poster with an expertly drawn bracket on it. "Each of you will be divided into four blocks. From there, you'll each engage in single elimination matches, with the winner advancing to the next round. Once each block winner is determined, they'll draw lots to determine semifinal pairings, with the winners of those matches facing each other in the finals. If you have any questions during your match, just raise your hand and either Tyler or I will be happy to answer. Good luck, have fun, and be ready to start in five minutes."

Sean studied the chart from a distance. "Looks like I'm in block A," he observed. "With Nat and...oh."

"What?" inquired Lucas.

"I'm in the same block as the Power Ranger guy."

"Oof."

"Lucky," muttered Carlos. "I'm all the way in block D. Been really looking forward to fighting V…"

Sean cocked his head a bit. "I feel like I'm missing some context here."

"He helped me get into cardfighting to begin with. I was hoping to thank him…"

"...I see. So, uh, who am I fighting in the first round?"

"Over here," Nat waved.

"Really?" Sean double-checked the bracket. "Oh, awesome. So, uh, meet you at table one?"

"Of course," Nat said, stifling yet another yawn. "Lead the way."

The participants shuffled around, heading to their respective tables, several pairs attempting to kill time with small talk. Sean took a seat, and took his deck out to shuffle. He smiled. "Gotta say, it's a bit relaxing to play someone I've fought before. The setting may be new, but playing a familiar opponent helps."

Nat chuckled. "I'm happy to help. Though I must warn you, I'm not the same player you've thought before."

"Really?"

"I've rebuilt my deck from the ground up for maximum effectiveness. On top of that, I've spent days playtesting this new build with Adama and Midori to master this new power. You're looking at the new and improved Nat Duncan, Megacolony Extraordinaire!"

Sean tried not to smile at his friend's antics. "Well, I guess you could say the same about me. I made some adjustments too."

"Excellent! Now this is a fair fight!"

"Are all fighters ready?" interjected Tyler, checking his watch. A wave of affirmations followed. "Alright, let round one begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Despite its scientific progress and prosperity, Cray was by no means immune to organized crime. Indeed, one of the planet's worst kept secrets was the reach and power of the Megacolony crime syndicate. The sentient insects had a feeler in just about every pot, building an almost literal criminal empire from their base in Zoo. No matter how many nests were crushed by the United Sanctuary or Dragon Empire, another would take its place. They were unstoppable, or so they told themselves. The drones reminded themselves of this as they received news of an incoming Royal Paladin platoon coming to uproot them. The battle would take place outside the base's entrance, in the midst of an otherwise inconspicuous wasteland._

"_I ride!" declared a blue astral body. "Cosmic Dragon Squire, Gawain!"_

**Squire- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" answered a forest-green astral body. It faded into the earth, and from it emerged a humanoid ant in a gaudy green uniform- a mockery of Zoo's organized military. In one of it's six hands he carried a riding crop, and in another, an ornate golden handgun. "Larval Mutant, Genius Form!"_

**Form- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Looks like I'm up first," Nat stated. "I draw. For my first turn, I ride Hammer Darkling."

* * *

_Form tunneled his way into the earth, and seconds later, a new insectoid monster burst forth. While stocky in build, it was clad in a thick, glistening black carapace, with bulging green domes for eyes and broken wings. It carried a warhammer as tall as it was in it's four broad arms. AS it brandished it, it opened it's maw,revealing a bisected bottom jaw and multiple rows of needle-like teeth._

**Hammer Darkling- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

Sean blinked. "I don't think I've ever seen that card before."

Nat nodded. "I told you, I've rebuilt my deck from the ground up. I'm packing several cards you've never seen. With Form's skill, I draw one card, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 6, Sean 5**_

_**Damage Coun- Nat 0, Sean 0**_

"Okay, I draw. I'm riding Cosmic Dragon Soldier, Gawain."

* * *

_The squire disappeared in a flash of radiant light. Replacing him was a taller figure, clad in a uniform white armor with a detailed dragon-head helm and armed with a emblemed shield and standard longsword. He took a steady stance against the mutant insect, his discipline kicking in._

**Soldier Gawain- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"I'm using Soldier's on-place skill. By discarding a card, I can check the top seven cards of my deck for a copy of Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain, and add it to my hand. The rest are shuffled back into my deck." Sean rifled through the top several cards, revealed one of them, then shuffled the rest back.

Nat nodded as he cut his opponent's deck. "Interesting play. I'm curious about what other adjustments you've made."

"You'll see them soon enough. Soldier Gawain is attacking your vanguard."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"I don't guard."

"Drive check...no trigger."

"Nothing here for me either."

* * *

_The soldier charged into the mutant, smashing his shield into its stomach before delivering a powerful upper slash to the monster. It staggered backwards a bit before regaining its footing._

"_I'll let you off with that warning," he stated authoritatively._

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 6, Sean 7**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 1, Sean 0**_

_The insect hissed and clicked repeatedly, as if it was trying to laugh. "You call that a warning? I call that a twap and a prick. Try harder! I ride Miss Guiding Light!"_

_Like Form before him, Hammer Darkling tunneled into the ground, and out popped a sphere of unsettling green light. The sphere twisted and morphed into a more humanoid figure. Resembling a feminine humanoid firefly, she carried an ornate silver lantern in one hand and a black bullhorn in the other. Slender and yellow in coloration, she contrasted heavily with the ugly brute that was her predecessor._

**Miss Guiding Light- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Using Miss Guiding Light's skill, I can counter blast one to look at the top six cards of my deck, and add a grade 3 from among them to my hand." He perused the top few cards, before grinning and revealing a card to Sean. "I'm adding this one."

Sean was caught a bit off-guard. "That's not Dorcas Zwei. Is that a new boss?"

Nat nodded. "Indeed. Hopefully, you'll get to see it in action. The rest are shuffled back into my deck. Now the second part of Miss Guiding Light's skill kicks in. I can have you put the top card of your deck into your drop zone."

"What? Megacolony can do that."

"Indeed they can! Mill one, please."

Sean followed suit, causing Nat to smirk a bit. "A grade 1. That means my vanguard gets an additional 4000 Power. Next, I call Hammer Darkling to rearguard. Using his skill, I soul blast one, and you have to mill another card."

Sean did so again, and furrowed his brow a bit. "A critical trigger. I needed that…"

Nat chuckled. "That's one less damage trigger to worry about. Now my hive goes on the offensive!"

* * *

_Miss Guiding Light brought the bullhorn to her lips. "Hammer Darkling, smash the stiff, will ya?" The mutant clicked and hiss in delight, charging towards the soldier._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Knowing he couldn't waste resources this early on, Gawain raised his shield. "I don't guard."_

_The insect swung the hammer straight into the shield, impacting it with such force that it caused the soldier to buckle and skid backwards. As he got up, he noticed his shield was heavily dented- so much so that it looked more like a piece of used foil. He tossed it aside and propped himself up on his sword._

"_Damage check...no trigger."_

_Miss Guiding Light giggled sadistically. "My turn," she cooed, whirling her lantern in a circle, creating a halo of burning light. _

_**Strength- 13000**_

_The soldier, while a bit phazed, stood his ground. "I'm not guarding that either."_

"_Works for me! Eat this, narc!" She flung the lantern, now a full-blown fireball, straight at her enemy. The second it made contact, there was a massive blast of green flames, causing the target to scream in agony as he burned._

* * *

"Damage check...no trigger."

Nat sat back. "That'll be it for me. I pass my turn over to you."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 6, Sean 7**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 1, Sean 2**_

"Okay, I stand and draw." Sean examined his hand for a bit. Not the best draw, but with this hand, he could easily build a threatening formation. Still, he was only on grade 1- going all in this early would leave him very vulnerable. He had to think carefully about his next few moves.

"Got it," he said. "I ride Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain."

**Knight Gawain- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Using his skill, I counter blast one and soul blast one to call a grade 2 or lower card from my deck to rearguard." He rifled through his deck. "I superior call Verdant Green Axe, Bertilak."

* * *

_With a hearty grunt, Gawain lifted his greatsword towards the heavens, causing a shining circle to appear beside him. From the circle rose a large, muscular figure- barrel chested, decked with heavy white armor ornamented with various animal furs and a waving green cape. In his arms he carried an impressive battleaxe, which he brandished with aplomb. Completing his appearance was a wild green beard and a messy mane of hair of similar color._

**Bertilak- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Bertilak has a special skill I can use when I place him from the deck. I can counter blast one to search my deck for a grade 1 card, call it to rearguard, and give it an extra 3000 Power. I superior call Crossgal to rearguard."

**Crossgal- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

Nat nodded. "Two extra rearguards from one card. You've improved."

"I still have more. I call High Beast Tamer, Maxime, to rearguard. Using her skill, I soul blast one and discard a card to search my deck for a grade 1 High Beast, and call it to rearguard. I superior call Rotegal."

* * *

_A new ally appeared alongside Gawain- a slender woman, adorned with a white and blue military uniform, with a cap holding back her jet black hair. Around her neck was a steel whistle, and she carried a lengthy, thin whip lined with razors. With a sharp blow of her whistle, she summoned another beast to the field- a husky-like hound with blood-red fur._

**Maxime- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Rotegal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"When Rotegal is placed, if there's another unit in that column, I can draw a card and give it 3000 Power."

"Four rearguards just like that? You barely touched your hand," Nat awed a bit.

* * *

"_Paladins, we ride!" declared Gawain. "Crossgal, Bertilak, you lead the way!"_

"_Will do, my vanguard!" Bertilak obeyed jovially. He and the scarred hound began charging the insect, weapons at the ready._

_**Strength- 20000**_

_Miss Guiding Light humphed haughtily. "In your dreams! I'm guarding with Rocket Scorpio." A mechanical insect materialized, resembling an arachnid with tank treads and a rocket attached to its tail. It fired its missile towards the attackers, forcing Bertilak to use his axe to deflect the projectile. Having lost all momentum, the warrior retreated._

_**Defense- 24000**_

**Rocket Scorpio- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_Gawain readied his blade. "My turn to attack!"_

**Strength- 10000**

_The insect shrugged. "Sure, I'll take that."_

"_Drive check," Gawain said as he charged. "No trigger." His greatsword collided with the mutant, delivering a devastating slash that elicited a yelp from the target._

"_Damage check," Miss Guiding Light stated, brushing herself off. "No trigger."_

_Gawain pointed to his right. "Maxime and Rotegal shall attack you next! Since she's being boosted by a High Beast, her Power goes up by 5000 for this battle!"_

_**Strength- 26000**_

_The insect grimaced. "I hate giving up leads, but in this case I don't have much of a choice. I don't guard."_

_Maxime smirked as she unfurled her whip. With a swish and crack, she delivered a scathing lash, the razors effortlessly into the mutant's exoskeleton. Another yelp of pain, this one slightly louder, followed._

* * *

"Damage check...no trigger this time either."

"Since Maxime's attack was boosted by a High Beast hit, I can draw a card. Finally, using Crossgal's skill, since I have one or less face-up cards in my damage zone, I can move him to my soul to counter charge one." Sean nodded. "Your turn, Nat."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 5, Sean 8**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 3, Sean 2**_

"Got it. Stand and draw." Nat smirked a bit as he picked up his new card. "Behold the obsidian blades of the king of crime! I ride Toxic Blade Mutant, Dorcas Zwei!"

"Nice chant."

"Thanks, I've been practicing."

* * *

_The earth began to tremble and shake, causing the squad of knights to wobble and almost lose their balance. Suddenly, the ground was torn asunder, a gargantuan figure forcing his way from the fissure. Covered from head to toe in a pitch-black exoskeleton, with one of its two pincers broken by battle, it cut a terrifying figure. In each of its hands, it carried a serrated longsword, dripping in a sickly purple toxin. It glared at the enemy formation with it's narrow red eyes, barring it's row of needle-like teeth._

**Dorcas Zwei- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"I gain a Protect I Gift, and since I placed Dorcas Zwei on my vanguard circle, I can use his skill. I can choose two of your rearguards, and they cannot stand during your stand phase. Bertilak and Maxime are webbed!"

Sean furrowed a bit. _That's two less attacks next turn…_

"Next up, I move Hammer Darkling back, and call Needling Culicyclo."

* * *

_A new insect appeared in a ghastly flash- this one, a sickly, lanky humanoid mosquito with wine-purple plating and garish yellow limbs. In each gangly arm, it carried syringes the size of hunting knives, each carrying a mysterious serum. It groaned as it shuffled into position, its limp wings flapping about._

**Needling Culicyclo- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"By soul blasting one, I can give Culicyclo 6000 Power until the end of turn. Finally, I call Miss Guiding Light, and use her counter blast." He rifled through his top six, smiled again, then revealed an unfamiliar card. "You'll get to know this fellow soon enough."

_Another card I don't know. Must have been a heck of an overhaul._

"Mill one, please."

"Oh, right...a grade 3. That means-"

"That's an extra 12000 Power to Miss Guiding Light!"

* * *

"_The time has come! Pulverize them!" roared Dorcas Zwei. "You, Culicyclo! Take Hammer Darkling's support and cut 'im up!"_

_The subordinate mutant sighed, then suddenly plunged his syringes into his skin, pushing down on the plungers with his spindly thumbs. After trembling in pain for a bit, the insect practically doubled in size, his sickly limbs now bulging with unnatural muscle. Now roaring in fury, it shoot itself like an arrow towards Gawain._

_**Strength- 23000**_

* * *

"Hammer Darkling has a skill that kicks in when he boosts. By discarding a card, I can prevent any intercepts this turn. On top of that, if Culicyclo's attack hits, I can counter blast one and move him to my soul to draw two cards."

Sean briefly weighed his options. "I'm guarding with Quartz Dragon Knight, Odi."

**Odi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 25000**_

Nat grimace a bit. "Fine, then. Dorcas Zwei swings in at your vanguard."

_**Strength- 12000**_

Sean thought a bit. At two damage, even if Nat got two critical triggers, he'd still be in the game. "No guard."

"Twin drive, first check...nothing. Second check...Terror Flying Erebus, a draw trigger! Excellent! That's 10000 Power to Miss Guiding Light, and an extra card for me!"

* * *

"_TOXIC CROSS CUTTER!" The mutant raised both longswords above his head before swinging them in an "x" pattern across his opponent's armor. The combination of serrated steel and otherworldly toxin caused an agonizing wave of pain to wash over Gawain, who wailed in torment. He crumpled, the toxin making his body feel like it was a burning effigy. _

"_Damage check…" he groaned. "No trigger."_

"_Kick 'em while they're down, that's my style! Miss Guiding Light, show 'im what I mean!" The firefly mutant happily obliged, swinging her lantern to create a familiar fireball._

_**Strength- 31000**_

_The toxin may have subsided, but Gawain was still in peril. He was not about to surrender his lead to these criminals, however. "If Bertilak and Maxime won't be able to attack, then they shall defend! They intercept, and Kruegal guards!"_

_Both Maxime and Bertilak sidestepped to block their lord from the oncoming bomb. Joining them, a small warhound with shaggy silver hair and a sizable knife carried in its jaw. With their collective strength, they managed to make the projectile bounce off its path, eliciting a huff from the less mutant. _

_**Defense- 35000**_

* * *

Nat nodded. "A good move. Those rearguards were dead weight otherwise. Anyway, my turn is over now."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 8 (7 cards, 1 marker), Sean 6**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 3, Sean 3**_

"Okay, I stand and draw." Sean paused, taking a look at the board. Thanks to Nat's offensive thrust, he only had Rotegal in rearguard. He had to think of a way to fill his board back up for his counterattack, or be sunk. "I ride Radi-"

"Wait, what about your chant?"

"...Do I need one?"

"It's good form, yes."

"Uh, alright…" Sean thought for a minute. "The, uh, holy dragon descends to the battlefield. Uh, bathe the enemy in your light. I ride Radiant Armor Dragon."

**Radiant Armor Dragon- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Not bad. Needs more oomph, though."

"Sorry. Anyway, that's one Force II Gift for me, and it's going under my vanguard circle. Now for Radiant Armor Dragon's skill- when its placed, I can draw a card, then call a card from hand to rearguard. I superior call Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain."

"I think I see where this is going."

"Using Knight Gawain's skill, I counter blast one and soul blast one to superior call Maxime from my deck. Finally, I call Soldier Gawain to rearguard behind my Knight Gawain."

"One unit short of a full formation. This will be quite the counterattack…"

"One more thing. By counter blasting one, soul blasting one, and putting a card from my drop zone at the bottom of my deck, I can give all of my front row units 10000 Power."

* * *

_The dragon spread its wings, enveloping the battlefield. "Paladins, we strike back! Sir Gawain, take your soldier's support and strike at Dorcas Zwei!"_

"_As you command, my vanguard!" obeyed Gawain. Leveling his greatsword, he began charging at the mutant. Despite the insect being more than twice his size, the knight's courage was palpable, throwing the enemy lackeys off-guard._

"_With Gawain's skill," explained Radiant Armor, "if there are four or more rearguards, he gets an extra 5000 Power!"_

_**Strength- 33000**_

_Dorcas scoffed. "I can take one damage, sure. I don't guard." With a forceful pivot and swing, Gawain dug his sword into his enemy's legs, cutting straight through the carapace. Despite lurching back a bit, the mutant remained confident. "No trigger for my damage check. What else you got?"_

"_You face me now!" the dragon roared, ascending slowly, its wings being to shine._

_**Strength- 23000/2 Critical**_

* * *

"Sorry, Sean, but I have to put a stop to that. I guard with Terror Flying Erebus. By discarding a card, that attack is nullified!"

**Erebus- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Sean sighed. "Kinda saw that coming. Well, I still have a twin drive to check. First card...second card...nothing for either."

* * *

_From its wings, the dragon launched a flurry of missiles, each a compact javelin of pure light. Nary a one made contact with the enemy, though. At his command, the mutant had summoned a new minion- a relatively small humanoid moth with dark purple and black patterns, but with a truly impressive wingspan. It spread its wings, shielding its boss from the oncoming hailfire. As the volley subsided, the mothman faded away into a fine powder, not even acknowledging the attackers._

_Dorcas Zwei let out a loud laugh. "Is that all, ya lizard?"_

_Radiant Armor maintained its composure in the face of this taunt. "Rotegal," it commanded, "boost Maxime. You two shall lead the final attack!" The tamer nodded, and readied her whip._

_**Strength- 33000**_

_Dorcas Zwei sneered. "Like I'm dumb enough to let you gather more resources! I'm using my Protect Gift!" A bright auroral sigil appeared before the mutant, spinning and expanding rapidly, completely reflecting the whip as it tried to flay it's target._

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"Only one damage this turn," Sean said, a bit disappointed. "Guess it's over to you."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 4, Sean 7**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 4, Sean 3**_

"Right. Stand and draw." Nat took a deep breath as he reached for a card in his hand.

_Hoo boy, here comes a chant…_

"Behold, the pinnacle of power and prowess! Master of weaponry and martial arts, beat my enemy into submission! I ride Overwhelming Martial Mutant, Forficatus!"

* * *

_Once again, the earth began to shake, even more violently than before. Dorcas Zwei faded into the ground, and out came a towering mass, spiraling it's way skyward. When it stopped shooting upward, the knights managed to finally see their new opponent. It was a true giant- at least 40 feet tall, it was decked out with layer upon layer of bronze plate armor, noteched with various symbols, representing every servant of justice it took down. It each of its thick, muscular arms, it carried a different ornate weapon; Gawain could make out a battle axe, a hammer, a sickle, a greatsword, and a halberd amongst the tangle of steel. Clicking it's enormous pincers, it would make even the most seasoned knight shake in their boots._

**Forficatus- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"First up, I get another Protect I Gift. Now for Forficatus's awesome on-place skill. First, you have to mill the top card of your deck."

Sean obliged. "A grade 2."

"For each grade of the dropped card, Forgicatus gets 5000 Power and an extra drive. That means Forficatus is now sitting at 22000, with quadra-drive!"

"Four drive checks and 10000 more Power just by riding it? That's nuts!"

"Oh, I'm not done yet! Needling Culicyclo and Miss Guiding Light retire, making way for Terror Glaive and Solar Nopsis! I also call Bomber Jacket!"

* * *

_A trio of new mutants appeared before the stunned knights. Two burrowed up form the ground- one, a humanoid mantis standing at ten feet tall, donning a black and red exoskeleton, and carrying an obsidian scythe as tall as it was. The other, a stout humanoid ant, with a dull red carapace darkened with soot, a gas mask, and a flamethrower as big as its thorax. From the skies, a humanoid wasp descened, wearing an aviator's jacket and cap, carrying what looked like an anti-aircraft gun in its arms._

**Terror Glaive- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

**Solar Nopsis- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Bomber Jacket- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"With Bomber Jacket's skill, I can drop a card from hand to draw a new one. And since your vanguard is grade 3 or greater, I can then counter blast one to force you to discard one card!"

Sean grimaced. This wasn't the same Nat he fought before. Sure, he was just as boisterous, but he was making far better plays, using far more threatening cards. Not only was he staring down three potentially powerful attacks, he now had to worry about his hand being gnawed away at. He needed to tread carefully; even if he survived this turn, if he didn't guard wisely, he'd have no cards to make a comeback with.

"This is it! The final turn! I'll begin by boosting Terror Glaive with Hammer Darkling! I'm discarding to activate Darkling's effect- no intercepting! Now for Glaive's skill- by soul blasting a grade 3, I can give him 10000 Power and an extra Critical! On top of that, I can discard a card to have you drop the top card of your deck, and if you'd call cards from your hand to guard, you must call cards equal to the dropped card's grade!"

Sean hesitated a bit before milling a card. "Another grade 2. So if I wanted to guard this attack-"

"You'll need to call at least two. Well?"

_**Strength- 30000/2 Critical**_

Sean puzzled a bit. He certainly had the cards to guard this attack, but given what he knew about Nat's strategy, he couldn't waste too many throwing up defense- he still had to rebuild a field if he survived after all. Sitting at three damage, he could take the critical, even if it meant giving up the lead. He'd still be in it, and he could use the rest of his hand for the other two attacks, especially the vanguard swing.

"I don't guard," answered Sean, finally. "First check...no trigger. Second check...Kruegal, a critical trigger. That's 10000 Power for my vanguard."

"It'll take more than a damage trigger to survive! I just need to get one more damage through! Forficatus attacks! With his battle skill, I can choose your rearguards equal to the number of his drives, retire two of them, and stun the rest! Gawain, Maxime, get out of here!"

_**Strength- 22000/4 Drive**_

* * *

"_It's over! MARTIAL MAELSTROM!" The towering mutant reared back, ready to bring down a storm of steel upon his deeply wounded opponent. With his minion's scythe slash having ruined the dragon's armor, victory seemed assured. He lunged forward, plunging towards the enemy vanguard, but…_

CLANG

"_What?!"_

_Forficatus's surge of weaponry bounced harmlessly off of a large hexagonal barrier. Standing in his way was a knight in opaque, gemcut armor, holding aloft a mystic barrier that deflected his weaponry as if they were a swarm of flies. The deeply wounded dragon painfully lifted its head. "Thank you, Sunniva…"_

**Sunniva- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"Not taking any chances, I see. Well, I still have four checks! First...nothing. Second...is Syphon Terror, a critical trigger! All to Solar Nopsis! Third...no trigger. Fourth...Rocket Scorpio, another critical trigger! Another 10000 Power and critical to Solar Nopsis!"

_Man, good thing I PGed. I don't think I'm anime protag enough to net three heals in a row..._

"For my final attack, Bomber Jacket boosts Solar Nopsis! Using Solar's battle skill, I can counter blast 1 and force you to drop the top card of your deck!"

Sean milled for the umpteenth time. "A grade 3…"

"Since it was grade 1 or greater, Solar gets an extra 10000 Power!"

_**Strength- 47000/3 Critical**_

* * *

_Cocking his weapon, the ant mutant fired an enormous torrent of fire from his flamethrower, the heat so intense the dragon could already feel it._

"_I refuse to accept defeat like this! Muriel, Bertilak, be my shield!"_

_As the flood of flame cascaded closer and closer to Radiant Armor, a duo of guardians lept to its rescue. The first, a familiar paternal figure, his axe in front of him to block the wave of fire. The other, a young maiden in light green, gemcut armor, waving an oaken staff to create a barrier of fairy dust. The flame suddenly stopped, as if it collided with a wall, and lost all intensity and heat._

**Muriel- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 48000**_

* * *

Nat was stunned. "I-I see. You managed to survive. I guess that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 5 (1 Marker), Sean 2**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 4, Sean 5**_

Sean took a breath. "Stand and draw." As he drew his card, he once again examined his board. Only his vanguard was standing- his rearguards had been stunned thanks to Nat's montrous vanguard. Not only that, but with only three cards in hand, he couldn't exactly rebuild a new formation from scratch. Nevertheless, he had to win this turn- he had used up most of his defensive cards just trying to stave off that darn ant. He had to think of something, and quickly.

"Sean, are you okay?" Nat asked.

Sean nodded. "I think so. It all comes down to this. I ride- wait, do I chant?"

"Any fighter worth his salt does, yes."

"Okay, I think I got this...lord tearing through the skies, bring justice to this battlefield with your starry wings. I ride Cosmic Dragon General, Gawain Skycutter."

"A bit better. Still kinda generic."

"Meh."

* * *

_The dragon faded into starlight, disappearing into dust. From the skies came the shriek of it's replacement- a seasoned yet youthful knight, wearing ornate white and gold armor, adorning a sky-blue cape, carrying a jeweled greatsword, all atop a majestic white wyvern with wings of starlight. As it made a dramatic landing, the wyvern let out another roar, the knight rearing like a marble statue of an ancient, revered hero._

**Gawain Skycutter- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"That's another Force II marker for me. Now for Skycutter's on-place skill. By counter blasting one, I can search my deck for up to one Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain, and call it rearguard."

Nat put two and two together quickly. "You don't mean-"

"Yep, I'm using Knight Gawain's skill once again. I superior call Rotegal from the deck. Thanks to Rotegal's skill, I draw a card and give it 3000 extra Power. Finally, I call one Soldier Gawain to rearguard, and two copies of Ruby Dragon Knight, Hildred as well."

* * *

_Raising his greatsword, the general called forth a full formation. The only new figures to the insects were a pair of female knights with long violet hair, crimson gemcut armor, a pronounced dragonhead helm, both wielding a pike adorned with the banner of the United Sanctuary. For a force at the brink, this assembly was astounding._

**Hildred- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Skycutter has a passive ability that kicks in during my turn. All units with 'Gawain' in their name get an extra 5000 Power."

"I see. You may have a full, boosted formation, but you have no cards in your hand. I'm sure I can weather this storm and finish it next turn."

"Well, I can't give up until I'm out of options. Here we go."

* * *

_The general raised his greatsword once more. "Hildred, lend your strength to Soldier Gawain. Soldier, charge at Forficatus!" The soldier, knowing he had nothing to lose, obeyed and made his way towards the enemy goliath, sword at the ready._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_Forficatus hissed repeatedly. "Now _that's _funny! As if that'd even touch me. Syphon Terror, you're up!" Bounding from the distance came a squat mutant carrying a bindle full of vials on it's back. The flea-like mutant hopped towards the soldier, only to be cut in twain with a swift swing. Still, it had its intended effect; the soldier had lost his momentum, and took a strategic retreat._

**Syphon Terror- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Power/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

_Skycutter growled a bit. He absolutely needed to get through, lest his expedition be for nothing. "Then I shall lead the way! Hildred, I need your support!" He mount began to flap its wings, ascending slowly but with determination._

_**Strength- 26000/2 Critical**_

* * *

"Not gonna happen! I'm using my Protect I Gift, nullifying your attack!"

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Sean nodded. It all came down to this check- right now, his last column was only at 31000. With a Rocket Scorpio in hand and his intercept, Nat could guard for at least 32000, shutting him down. If he drew just one trigger…

"First check...nothing. Second check...Muriel! A heal trigger!"

"You're kidding!" Nat cried. It seemed he did the same mental calculus Sean did.

"That's 10000 Power to my last Gawain, and I recover one damage! Now he attacks with Rotegal's support!"

_**Strength- 41000/ 2 Critical**_

"I-I can't stop this! If I can just get a heal trigger...first card, nothing...second card…" he slumped. "No trigger either…"

* * *

"_IT'S OVER!" shouted Gawain, taking a mighty bound towards the mutant. He shoved his greatsword past the mutant's bronze plating, straight into his unarmored, soft underbelly, causing the enemy to emit an ear-piercing shriek. As the other insects began to flee, the massive centipede began to go limp, his body slowly collapsing like a rope being dropped from a high bannister. Each segment landed with a resounding thud, shattering into astral glass on impact. With sheer grit, the knights had toppled a literal criminal tower…_

_**End of Turn 8**_

_**Hand Count- Nat 2, Sean 2**_

_**Damage Count- Nat 6, Sean 4**_

_**Sean Wins**_

* * *

Nat slumped deeper and groaned. "Beaten. And after all that training, too…"

Sean scrambled to comfort his friend. "Yeah, well if I didn't get that trigger, you would've wiped me out."

"Wiping out in the first round, even after mastering Forficatus...some fighter I am…"

Sean sighed. "I'm sorry, Nat."

Nat shook his head. "It's not your fault. You did good. That Skycutter card...you found a good one."

"So did you. That Forficatus guy is scary."

"It is indeed. Still, losing in the first round with him feels…"

"Bad? I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'll get my revenge eventually, right?"

"Sure," Sean chuckled. Nat bounced back quickly, that's for sure.

"Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Win it all. Anyone who can beat Forfitacus deserves to."

* * *

_A/N: The tourney begins! The next several chapters will be dedicated towards this little shop tournament. Expect to see Type III Gifts, but no orders. By the time they're out, I probably won't be done with this arc. I'll try to upload a new chapter every other Friday, so stay tuned! _


	12. Chapter 9- Primal Rage

"_Hello, eager cardfighters. As the owner of this shop, I'm happy to welcome you to our humble event. The tournament is simple." He sidestepped a bit, waving his hand towards a poster with an expertly drawn bracket on it. "Each of you will be divided into four blocks. From there, you'll each engage in single elimination matches, with the winner advancing to the next round. Once each block winner is determined, they'll draw lots to determine semifinal pairings, with the winners of those matches facing each other in the finals. If you have any questions during your match, just raise your hand and either Tyler or I will be happy to answer. Good luck, have fun, and be ready to start in five minutes."_

_Sean studied the chart from a distance. "Looks like I'm in block A," he observed. "With Nat and...oh."_

"_What?" inquired Lucas._

"_I'm in the same block as the Power Ranger guy."_

"_Oof."_

"_Lucky," muttered Carlos. "I'm all the way in block D. Been really looking forward to fighting V…"_

_Sean cocked his head a bit. "I feel like I'm missing some context here."_

"_He helped me get into cardfighting to begin with. I was hoping to thank him…"_

"_...I see. So, uh, who am I fighting in the first round?"_

"_Over here," Nat waved._

"_Really?" Sean double-checked the bracket. "Oh, awesome. So, uh, meet you at table one?"_

"_Of course," Nat said, stifling yet another yawn. "Lead the way."_

* * *

Lucas took a brief moment to scan the chart. Block C seemed to be his destination. Regardless of who his opponent was, he was determined to flatten them. This wasn't going to be like last time- wiping out was not an option. First things first though, he needed to find his opponent.

"Lucas? Which one of y'all is Lucas?"

Speak of the devil, or something like that.

"That's me," he answered, raising his hand. Soon after, the female companion of the Sage duo came rushing over.

"Howdy! Looks like we're playing each other in the first round!" She extended one of the hands towards him. "Pleased to meetcha!"

_Howdy? Y'all?_

"Uh, sure," Lucas said, politely shaking her hand. "I'm guessing you're...Cassidy?"

"Yep! Meet you at table five, yeah?"

_She's just a bundle of energy, isn't she?_ Lucas followed his opponent to their destination. Taking a seat, he began to shuffle his deck. The silence didn't last long.

"I'm guessing you go to Sutter?" Cassidy asked.

"I do. And you go to Sage?"

"Uh huh! Guess the uniform kinda gave it away, huh?" she giggled.

"Yeah. No offense, but you don't sound like a prep."

"You think so?"

"Most preps don't say 'howdy,' for starters."

"Guess not, huh? You got me, I'm from outta town."

"Like, what, upstate?"

"Texas! A bit further out, I know."

"Way further out. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not long. Gotta say though, I'm loving this town. No one played Vanguard back home, but here, just about everyone wants a cardfight. It's great!"

"Are all fighters ready?" interjected Tyler, checking his watch.

"Oh, sorry, I've been chatting too long!" She hurriedly placed her hand on her starting vanguard. "'K, let's get this rodeo started!"

"Alright," said Tyler, "let round one begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Great Nature University was the pride and joy of Zoo. Beasts from across the planet came to the impressive yet cloistered campus to hone their intellect in a single-minded pursuit of knowledge. The school had everything an acolyte could ever need- libraries, observatories, labs, theatres, gymnasiums, even dormitories. It was a scholar's paradise. At the gates, however, was an encroaching mob of Star Gate rabble, demanding a duel with the faculty. Never one to back down from a challenge, the high beasts meet their odd opponents on the quad's turf…_

"_I ride! Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"_

**Stern- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" responded a goldenrod astral body. In its place rose an eager young beast. A neatly groomed gibbon, it was dressed in tan slacks, a tidy red and gold school uniform, and carried a leather bookbag along with a pen the size of a throwing spear. "Promising Freshman, Lars!"_

**Lars- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Great Nature? Haven't seen that clan in a while," Lucas remarked.

"Aw, really? They're so cute though! You're up first, right?"

"Guess so. I draw, and ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr. Kid Stern's skill lets me draw again when I ride him."

**Serr- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"That's my turn."

"Alrighty, I draw. I'm riding Sander Armadillo."

* * *

_The gibbon had disappeared, and in a sparkling flash arose a new beast. It was, as the name implied, a stout armadillo the size of a doberman. Wearing safety goggles, and with wooden shavings and caked in sawdust, it looked like it just wandered out of a shop class. In its razor-like claws, it carried a large wooden beam, ready to be worked on._

**Sander Armadillo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"First up, Lars let me draw when he's rode upon. Now for 'dillo- I can soul blast one to drop the top card of my deck, and apply an effect depending on the card." She milled the top card of her deck. "Since it was a normal unit, I can draw an extra card, and give him 5000 Power."

_Already milling cards? Looks like she knows what she's doing._

"Next up, I'm calling Inkjet Cannoneer to rearguard."

* * *

_Behind the mammal popped up another beastly student. It was a racoon, of all things, wearing a smock splattered with dried inks and paints. It's bushy tail was tipped with a special black ink, and it carried what looked like a paintball gun, loaded with magenta, yellow, and cyan ink balls. It tipped it's beret before leveling it's impromptu weapon._

**Inkjet Cannoneer- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

_The armadillo pointed its beam at the alien. "Time to fight! I'm coming atcha! Inkjet, back me up!"_

_**Strength- 20000**_

* * *

"20k for a first attack, without any triggers," Lucas thought aloud.

"Crazy, right? Even if you guarded with a heal trigger, I can still get through if I get lucky with my check. This let's me come in swinging!"

Lucas blinked. "I mean, most people don't bother blocking the first attack, so-"

"So I'm guessing you ain't blocking this one?"

"Obviously."

"Gotcha. Drive check...no trigger."

"Same here, no trigger."

* * *

_The armadillo swung with full force, bringing his wooden beam down on Serr's head. The wood shattered like glass, spending splinters splattering every which way, and eliciting a loud yowl from the alien._

"_Great, now I'll be picking splinters out of my mask all day…" groaned Serr, still dizzy from the impact._

"_Quit bellyaching, it's your turn anyway," the armadillo shot._

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Lucas 6, Cassidy 7**_

_**Damage Count- Lucas 1, Cassidy 0**_

* * *

"I draw," began Lucas, "and ride Muscle Mega, Showboating Anco."

**Anco- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When Serr is rode on, I can call him from soul to rearguard. Next up, I call Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac."

* * *

_Anco chuckled haughtily, flexing his impressive muscles. "You may have raw strength, but let's see if you handle four straight attacks!"_

_His opponent's exchanged confused looks. "Uh, hate to break it to you, but there's only three of you," answered the armadillo._

_Anco waved his hands. "Numbers don't matter, guts do! Serr, show 'im what I mean!" The lesser alien grunted, then began charging headlong towards the enemy forces. As he approached, he drew back his dominant arm, which suddenly bulked up to ridiculous proportions. Any contact with that arm would send the mammal flying like a one-winged bird._

_**Strength- 8000**_

"_Gotta guard that. I'm counting on you, Prodigal Favorite, Shiita!" As Serr pivoted for a forceful swing, another student animal appeared to defend her friend. The sleek shiba humphed and brought her bookbag up between the wrestler's fist and her vanguard. To the surprise of every alien, the bulked-out fist bounced off the bag like a marble against concrete. As the wrestler retreated, the canine smiled before fading away._

**Shiita- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 18000**_

_Anco cleared his throat. "Interesting. Anyway, Iliac, you're attack number two! Go get 'em" The golem growled in acknowledgment, lumbering towards the opposition._

_**Strength- 9000**_

_The armadillo looked up. As much as this was going to hurt, he knew that eventually he'd had to let an attack through. Besides, it was pretty clear the airhead was bluffing about the whole 'four attacks' thing._

"_I don't guard," he said. Iliac clasped his hands together, creating a hammer of stone, then slammed it down on his much smaller opponent, leaving a crater in his wake. "Damage check...no trigger."_

"_My turn," sung Anco, preparing for one of his trademark diving kicks. "Attack number three!"_

_**Strength- 9000**_

* * *

"Anco's skill kicks in. If all of my front row rearguard circles are occupied, I can counter blast one to restand one of my rearguards and give it 3000 more Power."

"Oh, attack number four! Guess that's what you meant. If this keeps up, I'm in trouble, huh?"

"Uh, sure. You guarding?"

"Nah, I'm sure I can take it."

"Alright, drive check...no trigger."

"Nothing for me on the damage check, either."

* * *

_With a hearty guffaw, Anco delivered a vigorous kick to the armadillo's abdomen, sending the mammal sliding several meters. Clenching its stomach, the armadillo reluctantly returned to battle, facing the jeers of his opponent._

"_With our next attack, we'll be up by two! Iliac, you're up...again!" The towering alien once again began his lumbering plod towards the opposition._

_**Strength- 12000**_

_The armadillo remained calm. "Can't give up that big a lead! I'm guarding with Groundskeeping Vulture!" As Iliac once again formed a hammer with his fists, a bolting figure descended from the sky. A grey plumed bird, with a worn pair of overalls, garbage bags, and a weathered rake swooped in to intervene. Spreading its wings, it totally blocked the giant's swing, removing all momentum from the attack. Growling in disappointment, Iliac withdrew._

**Groundskeeping Vulture- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 13000**_

* * *

Lucas shrugged. "Guess I'll leave it at that."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Lucas 6, Cassidy 5**_

_**Damage Count- Lucas 1, Cassidy 2**_

Cassidy smiled. "Alright! Time to strike back! I stand and draw. Now, I'm riding Lorentz Grizzly!"

* * *

_The battered armadillo burrow itself into the turf, leading the way for a new animal to appear from the aether. A ursine figure emerged; with burnt brown fur, it carried a gigantic magnetic coil on it's back. Around each of it's forearms were specialized gloves, one red and one blue. Draped around it's bulky physique was some sort of rubber vest. It let out an intimidating roar, sending sparks of electricity crackling through the surrounding air._

**Lorentz Grizzly- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"By counter blasting one, Grizzly will let me drop the top card of my deck." She milled one, Lucas noticing the yellow frame of the freshly dropped card.

"A trigger, huh? Tough luck."

"Aw, it's not that bad. Since I dropped a trigger, my vanguard gets an extra critical this turn!"

"Spoke too soon…"

"Not only that, but I can use Inkjet Cannoneer's skill. When a card is dropped from my deck, I can counter blast one to return the card to my hand."

_Way too soon. That extra 15k shield will be trouble soon enough…_

"Next up, I'm calling Walking Almanac, Baloo and Sander Armadillo to rearguard. With Armadillo's skill, I'm dropping another card...a normal unit! That's 5000 Power for him and an extra card for me. Oh, and Baloo has a special skill that kicks in when I mill- for each card dropped, he gets 5000 more Power."

* * *

_From the aether, two more allies appeared in front of the grizzly. One was a familiar armadillo. The other was a sizable water buffalo, wearing a poorly fitting librarian's uniform, carrying a veritable ton of books in a bag strapped to its back. On the other arm, it cradled a used abacus, with worn wooden beads and chipped paint. It adjusted a pair of thick glasses awkwardly, quickly analyzing the hostile lifeforms._

**Baloo- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_The bear smashed his forepaws together. "Time to turn things around! Sander Armadillo, you're going first!" Harrumphing in acknowledgement, the armadillo tossed his beam to the side and curled up, rolling towards the enemy formation at blistering speeds. It left a path of dust and gravel behind, tearing up the turf like a sandbelt._

_**Strength- 13000**_

_Anco laughed mirthfully. "Sorry, eggheads, but I'm not letting that through! I'm guarding with Concession Jerk, Chugg!" The rolling mammal collided with a new figure- a stocky robot holding onto various alien snacks and drinks in it's tendril-like arms- with a starling clang, the sudden stop sending it tumbling back to the grizzly._

**Chugg- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 14000**_

* * *

"For my next attack, Inkjet Cannoneer boosts Lorentz Grizzly to pummel your vanguard! Don't forget his extra critical!"

_**Strength- 16000/2 Critical**_

"I think I can take a critical. Lay it on me."

"You got it. Drive check...aw, no trigger."

* * *

_The grizzly growled, stretching it's gloved forepaws outward, straight towards Anco. Suddenly, the ground around the aliens began to rumble and splinter, and Anco felt a crushing force lifting him upwards. As he unwillingly ascended, his body felt like it was being compacted by a brutal gravity. The bear then slammed his paws into the earth in front of him, causing the alien to descend rapidly like a flamboyant meteor, crashing into the turf with an unnerving crunch._

"_Oh, the things you can do with magnetism," the bear chuckled._

* * *

"Checking for two damage triggers. First card...nothing. Second card...a critical trigger, huh? Not the best timing, but I'll take it. That's 10000 Power to my vanguard."

"Aw, nuts. Thought I had ya. Welp, guess I gotta mix things up a bit. Last up, Baloo is swinging in at Iliac."

_**Strength- 14000**_

"Alright, no guard."

* * *

_Baloo adjusted a few beads on its abacus before presenting it dramatically. The skies around Iliac grew dark and cloudy, and in seconds, a radiant bolt of lightning struck the golem. Letting out a guttural moan of pain, he cracked and crumbled under the elemental assault, the rubble fading away like ash in the wind._

* * *

"And that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Lucas 5, Cassidy 7**_

_**Damage Count- Lucas 3, Cassidy 2**_

"Gotcha. Stand and draw." Lucas added a card to his hand, then grinned. "You're about to meet the lord of the ring. Coming crashing in with full force, here comes Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach! Ride!"

**Brach- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

Cassidy giggled. "All fired up, huh?"

"Heck yeah, because I have just enough to finish you this turn!"

"Don't mind if I hold you to that?"

"Nope. I gain an Accel II gift- that's one more rearguard circle and card for me. Next, I move Serr back, making way for Anco. I'm also calling Muscle Kilo, Grabby Oppo, Muscle Mega, Boomerang Thorac, and Iliac to rearguard."

**Oppo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Thorac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Another Iliac? That's why you didn't make a fuss when I attacked him."

"Yep. Finally, I use Brach's skill- by soul blasting two cards, I can have my front row gain 5000 Power. Heads up, because you got six attacks heading your way!"

* * *

_Brach slapped the ground. "Let's get to work! Thorac will start things off with an attack on Baloo!"_

_**Strength- 19000**_

_The bear weighed its options. With five more attacks after this, all of considerable strength, they'd have to guard carefully, lest they be trampled. Sadly, they could not waste much time defending the rearguard. "Sorry, Baloo…"_

_The water buffalo nodded solemnly, seconds before being slashed by a freshly flung boomerang, the sharpened steel ripping through its loose robes. After groaning, he faded into stardust._

_Brach snickered. "Can't let his intercept ruin the fun, eh? Serr boosts Anco for the next pummeling!"_

* * *

"With Serr's battle skill. I discard a card two soul charge a card and give him 3000 extra Power."

_**Strength- 25000**_

Cassidy leafed through her hand. "Guess I'll have to hang onto these for later. I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

"Next up, Brach comes swinging in! With his skill, I counter blast one and discard a card to give him an extra drive, and restand a rearguard with a 5000 Power buff! I restand Anco, and with his skill, he gets an extra 3000 Power on top! Finally, I use Thorac's skill- one counter blast and one soul blast makes him stand again with 5000 extra Power!."

"Woah nelly, that's a lot of extra attacks all of a sudden…"

_**Strength- 17000**_

"Wanna block this?"

"I, uh, hmm." Cassidy puzzled for a bit. "Even with triple drive, I need these cards for guarding. Guess I'll let this through and cross my fingers."

"Works for me. Triple drive- first check, nothing. Second check, nothing. Come on...there we are, a draw trigger! That's 10000 Power to Iliac and an extra card for me!"

"At least it's not a critical…"

* * *

_Brach put the grizzly in a firm grasp. With a mighty heave, he hurled the animal upwards, it disappearing into the cloudy sky. He followed it up with a skyward bound catching the bear in midair with his upper pair of hands. "You're about to witness firsthand my new signature move!" he chortled. Shifting his weight, he began diving downward at a sharp 45-degree angle, his victim thrusted in front of him like a cowcatcher. Descending like a beefy meteor, he rocketed towards the turf, beginning to twist, creating a drill-like aura. "HALEY HELIX IMPACTOR!" The mammal smashed into the earth with a resounding crunch, his opponent using the impact to jump back towards his formation._

_The bear groaned, struggling to regain its footing. "How gaudy, appropriating such an important astronomical phenomena for such a vulgar attack…"_

"_Ah shaddap, poindexter! Anco, kick 'em while he's down!" commanded Brach._

"_Ya got it, bossman!" Anco responded cheerfully. He began dashing towards the enemy formation, grinning the whole way._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_The grizzly had just barely gotten back on its back paws, definitely not ready for another blow. "I throw up the guard! Stamp Ink Woodpecker!" In a flash, a large avian appeared in front of the battered bear, red in plumage and with a flat, square tipped beak. It rushed towards Anco, grabbing hold of the alien by his shoulders. Anco, caught completely by surprise, soon found his skull rapidly bombarded by a brick-like beak. The bird disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving only a confused yet humiliated Anco to stumble back in formation._

**Ink Stamp Woodpecker- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 24000**_

_Brach didn't seem to notice or care about the recent oddity. "Oppo, Iliac, flatten 'im!" Oppo used his gangly arms to latch himself to the golem's back, who once more began plodding towards his target. The turf shook under the thunderous footsteps._

_**Strength- 32000**_

* * *

"That's a lot of Power, and I can't use too many cards, or I won't be able to launch a proper counter," mumbled Cassidy. "This is tough…"

Lucas grinned. "What, my offense too much for ya?"

"I guess so. Damage check...Whetter of Appetites, Anita! A heal trigger! That's one less damage for me and 10000 Power to Grizzly!"

"Aw, come on…"

* * *

_Brach stamped his feet. "Heal trigger?! That's a cheap trick!"_

_The bear wiped some sweat and blood from it's maw. "If I'm not mistaken, that's only five of your six attacks. Are you ending your assault already?"_

"_No way, nerd! Thorac, shut this guy up!" Brach's bony underling nodded, and prepped both of his weapons. With a pair of dramatic swings and quick snaps of his wrists, he flung the boomerangs towards the ursine enemy. _

_**Strength- 24000**_

"_First Chair, Pascal, defend me!" roared the bear. Another avian descended to aid the ailing animals, this one a plump male robin dressed in a snazzy band uniform. It cawed into it's oboe, creating a barrier of sound waves. The cacophony was enough to deflect the boomerangs as if they were made of cheap wood, causing the alien to grimace._

**Pascal- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Front Trigger**

_**Defense- 34000**_

* * *

"So much for that. I use Oppo's end of turn skill. I move him to my soul to draw a card, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Lucas 5, Cassidy 5**_

_**Damage Count- Lucas 3, Cassidy 4**_

"Woof, that was quite a turn! If not for that heal trigger, I'd be up a creek!" Cassidy let out a nervous laugh.

"No kidding," Lucas chuckled.

_Still, she's in pretty bad shape. I just need to make it thought this turn, then I can drop the new guy and take the W._

"Time to turn this around! I stand and draw!" She added a card to her hand, and hummed a bit.

"Trouble deciding your next move?"

"Oh, on, just that ride thing you did was super keen, and I wanna try! Let's see...how 'bout...got it. The battlefield is your canvas! Show them that knowledge really _is_ power! I ride Prime Combat Researcher, Hannibal!"

_That's pretty cool, actually…_

* * *

_The grizzly finally faded away, leaving room for the true leader of the high beasts. A hulking figure, it slowly rose and unfurled, revealing a pitch-black mountain gorilla. Dressed in a snazzy red and gold tweed vest, he carried a cavalcade of melee weapons in what looked like a gold bag strapped to his back. Adjusting his comically small spectacles, he gritted his teeth, revealing a set of pearly white canines. The clash of pure muscle and intellect was strange, but somehow still intimidating._

**Hannibal- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"With Hannibal, I gain an Accel III gift! That's an extra rearguard circle for me- any rearguard on it get 15000 extra Power, but has to be retired at the end of my turn."

_Guess she's trying to get bigger numbers to muscle through a few hits..._

"I'm using Hannibal's skill. With one counter blast and a discard, I can drop the top card of my deck, then look at the top six cards." She fanned out and scanned the top handful of cards. "I'm calling Groundskeeping Vulture to rearguard, and shuffle the rest back. And since Hannibal dropped a normal unit, Vulture gets 5000 Power, and when he's retired, I get to draw. Oh, and since Vulture is on an extra rearguard circle, he gets 9000 extra Power during my turn, too!"

"That bird's already sitting at 38000 Power," Lucas awed.

"I'm just getting started! I call Bombastic Chemist, Crockett to rearguard. By soul blasting one, I can drop the top card of my deck. Since that card was a normal unit, Crockett here cannot be blocked by normal units this turn."

**Crockett- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Next up, I call Shiita. By counter blasting one, I can drop the top card...perfect, a trigger unit! That means I can counter charge one and soul charge one!"

_More fuel for the fire. This could get ugly…_

"I move Armadillo back, then call Unparalleled Military Historian, Maximian. With this fellas skill, I can counter blast and soul blast one each to drop the top card of my deck. Since it was a normal unit, that's 10000 Power to this lug."

**Maximian- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"You're about to be trampled by this here stampede!"

* * *

_A veritable zoo of students and faculty appeared alongside Hannibal. Besides the buzzard and shiba, there were two new beasts among them. The first was a hyena with a hunchback, wearing a heavily damaged lab coat, broken safety goggles, and a bandelier filled with vials of mysterious liquids. The other was a towering pachyderm, donning a tan suit, steel tipped tusks, carrying a weathered tome in its trunk and a large warhammer in its hands. It was a full formation of wickedly wild learners, ready to steamroll the invaders._

_Hannibal adjusted his spectacles. "Shiita, Crockett, open the assault!" he barked. The hyena howled with maniacal laughter, taking two vials from its bandelier and haphazardly mixing them together. The new chemical made the container shake violently and foam uncontrollably, the noxious fumes so powerful they reached the alien's smell receptors._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Brach growled a bit. He could easily block this, but he needed to conserve his resources for the bigger swings. One misplay here could make his damage shoot up. He planted himself firmly on the turf, bracing himself. "I don't guard." The hyena, cackling once again, lobbed its freshly created compound towards the enemy vanguard. As soon as it made contact with the alien, it burst into a flurry of fluorescent flames. The pain was uniquely unbearable, but Brach held on. "Damage trigger check...nothin'."_

_Hannibal pulled a mace and axe out of his bag, brandishing both professionally. "Inkjet Cannoneer will boost my attack! Here I come!"_

_**Strength- 19000**_

_Brach brushed the last of the strange liquid off his costume. "I'm guarding that with Muscle Babyface, Charismatic Leva! You'll need two triggers to get past her!"_

**Leva- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Power/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 32000**_

* * *

"I still have my twin drive! Let's see, first check...no trigger. Second...a front trigger! I may not get this attack past you, but my two other attackers get 10000 extra Power! Let's see you block these!"

* * *

_Hannibal wildly swung his weapons towards the opposing vanguard, only to be blocked by a green hexagonal barrier. The two weapons were deflected harmlessly, the summoner of said barrier waving provocatively. The gorilla grimaced, and bounded back to his side of the turf._

"_The battle isn't over yet! Armadillo and Maximian will come in next!" The elephant trumpeted in acknowledgement, readying his warhammer before trampling his way towards the alien formation._

_**Strength- 40000**_

* * *

"Maximian has a special skill when he attacks- he can give another one of my units 5000 Power until the end of turn! That's another buff to Vulture!"

Lucas didn't hesitate. "With Muscle Babyface, Unflappable Pyra, your attack is nullified!"

**Pyra- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

"Aw, really? Dangit…"

* * *

_The last attack being deflected harmlessly, Hannibal was growing impatient and frustrated. "I still have a final attack! Groundskeeping Vulture will swoop in for our last assault!" The vulture brandished his rake like a polearm before soaring like an arrowhead towards his opposition._

_**Strength- 53000**_

_Brach snickered. "No need to guard at all. Hit me with your best shot!" The buzzard obliged, slashing the alien across his abdomen and chest with his rusty rake, leaving a sizable mark on his costume. It burnt, but was still manageable. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"Due to Hannibal's skill, Vulture has to be retired, and I draw a card. And, well, that's it."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Lucas 2, Cassidy 4**_

_**Damage Count- Lucas 5, Cassidy 4**_

"Stand and draw." He grinned again. "Finally time to bring out my new ace. The perfect fusion of muscle and metal, he rises to every occasion and doesn't give up 'till the bell's rung! I ride Muscle Apex, Unrivalled Brach MAX!"

* * *

_Brach's whole body began to reverberate, and he let out a resounding, guttural battle cry. The ground under him splintered and shook, giving way to an enormous pillar of lightning and energy. From it, Brach emerged a new fighter. Decked in various pieces of cybernetic armor, he now sported an extra pair of entirely mechanical arms, bringing the total to six thick, sculpted limbs. Covered in new space-age armor, he resembled a star gladiator more than the superheroes of old. The army glistened in turquoise lights, as he cracked all six sets of knuckles. Lucas was right- he was the perfect fusion of technology and organic strength._

**Brach MAX- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"Thanks to Brach's evolution, I gain another Accel II Gift; one more RC, one more card. Next up, MAX is going to show you what he can do- by soul blasting a grade 3 card, I can draw a card, then call a card from my hand to rearguard. I superior call another Thorac!"

"This doesn't seem so bad…"

"Since I called a grade 2 or greater unit, all units in my front row get 5000 extra Power!"

"You're yanking' my chain!"

"Oh, it gets way worse, but we'll get there soon! I also call Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll and Oppo to rearguard! Ready for the first round of two?"

"I-I guess. I just gotta survive…"

"You're not surviving ten attacks with four cards and an intercept!"

"Ten attacks? You're bluffing!"

"No way! For attack numero uno, Serr is boosting Anco for an attack on Hannibal!"

_**Strength- 22000**_

"I guard with Inkjet Cannoneer from hand, and Crockett intercepts."

_**Defense- 27000**_

"Number two! My left Thorac attacks!"

_**Strength- 19000**_

"Nope, guarding with Shiita."

_**Defense- 22000**_

"Third times the charm- my right Thorac attacks!"

_**Strength- 19000**_

"Not really, because I'm guarding Pascal!"

_**Defense- 27000**_

"Oppo boosts Iliac for attack number four!"

_**Strength- 22000**_

"Anita will stop you!"

**Whetter of Appetites, Anita- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 32000**_

"You've done a decent job holding me off so far, but you've used up your whole hand, and I still have my vanguard! Brach MAX swings in!"

_**Strength- 17000**_

"Yeah, well, you still need a critical trigger to seal the deal! And you're five attacks short of your ten-attack bluff! What do ya say to that?"

"I say I'm using MAX's battle skill! By moving three resting rearguards to my soul, I can stand two of my front row rearguards and buff them by 5000!"

"Huh?"

"I move Serr, Oppo, and Poll to the soul to restand Iliac and Anco! Not only that, but I'm using both Thoracs' skills! Two counter blasts and two soul blasts mean two more attacks!"

"You're entire front row is standing just like that?!"

"Ready or not, here comes my twin drive! First check...nothing. Second check...Color Commentator, Jabber just net me a critical trigger! That's 10000 Power to my left Thorac, and an extra critical on MAX!"

"This is nuts…"

* * *

_Hannibal knew the odds of his survival. Even if there was some sort of miracle trigger, he'd have to withstand four more attacks, all of which were too powerful to stave off on his own. The only scenario guaranteeing survival was two heal triggers in a row after the first check which was, to put it mildly, absurdly unlikely. He sighed and turned to his allies. "Student and faculty of Great Nature, save yourselves! Defend the University from within its walls! My time has come…"_

"_You're damn right, monkey! Get ready to bear the brunt of my new MAX Meteor Storm!" Brach reared back, charging each of his half-dozen fists, before unleashing them in a maelstrom of body blows. Horrified but resigned, Hannibal's allies retreated from the turf and shut the gate. As the battered silverback succumbed to his bruises and wounds, all he could hear was the hooping and howling of the aliens. He could only pray that his haven of knowledge would survive the upcoming siege…_

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Lucas 3, Cassidy 0**_

_**Damage Count- Lucas 5, Cassidy 6**_

_**Lucas Wins**_

* * *

There was a bit of a silence after Cassidy slid her last card into her damage zone. Despite a crushing victory against a member of Sage Prep, Lucas didn't feel like gloating, or even celebrating. She was...fun. Spirited, jovial, persistent, and fun. Victory didn't feel bad, per se, but for the first time in a while, he didn't feel like quipping.

Soon after, Cassidy chuckled. "Wow, this town certainly has a buncha good cardfighters, don't it?"

Lucas was caught a bit off guard. "Huh?"

"Back in my hometown, we had a few good players, but most fellas there weren't even close to this town's level. You, Aster, Hayato, you guys all rock. I mean, I was the best player back home, and you creamed me!"

Lucas just blinked.

She giggled. "Guess I need more training, huh? Well, it was still fun. Looking forward to fighting you again, Lucas!" She gathered her cards and left to hover over Hayato's shoulder.

Lucas blinked again. Friendly, sweet, _and_ a graceful loser? What on earth was that girl doing in such a wicked uniform…?

* * *

_A/N: Happy Leap Day, y'all! Hope you liked this cardfight! Feedback is always appreciated._


	13. Chapter 10- Ride the Lightning

"_Hello, eager cardfighters. As the owner of this shop, I'm happy to welcome you to our humble event. The tournament is simple." He sidestepped a bit, waving his hand towards a poster with an expertly drawn bracket on it. "Each of you will be divided into four blocks. From there, you'll each engage in single elimination matches, with the winner advancing to the next round. Once each block winner is determined, they'll draw lots to determine semifinal pairings, with the winners of those matches facing each other in the finals. If you have any questions during your match, just raise your hand and either Tyler or I will be happy to answer. Good luck, have fun, and be ready to start in five minutes."_

_Sean studied the chart from a distance. "Looks like I'm in block A," he observed. "With Nat and...oh."_

"_What?" inquired Lucas._

"_I'm in the same block as the Power Ranger guy."_

"_Oof."_

"_Lucky," muttered Carlos. "I'm all the way in block D. Been really looking forward to fighting V…"_

_Sean cocked his head a bit. "I feel like I'm missing some context here."_

"_He helped me get into cardfighting to begin with. I was hoping to thank him…"_

"_...I see. So, uh, who am I fighting in the first round?"_

"_Over here," Nat waved._

"_Really?" Sean double-checked the bracket. "Oh, awesome. So, uh, meet you at table one?"_

"_Of course," Nat said, stifling yet another yawn. "Lead the way."_

* * *

Sal did her best to study the chart, despite the somewhat obstructed by the taller members of the crowd. It seemed she'd be playing all the way in Block D, at the very last table. The bracket may have been randomized, but being placed at the very tail end was slightly...not insulting, that wasn't the right word. A bummer, maybe? Do people still say that? Either way, it was a bit strange.

_Who am I playing first, anyway? _she wondered. _Looks like...Carlos? _She turned towards her fidgeting friend, who seemed to have come to the same realization. The boy chuckled nervously. "At least I'm playing someone I know, huh?"

"Hope it helps," Sal responded, putting on her best polite smile. She didn't want to be rude, but she felt much more confident than her friend going into this match. Carlos may have been an avid follower of the game, but his passion almost always outweighed his skill. Unless something drastic happened between when she last fought him and now, the upcoming match shouldn't be much of a problem.

Carlos cleared his throat before stuttering a bit. "O-okay, let's find our table."

"Lead the way," she joked.

The shuffle towards table eight was a bit awkward. It was both fighter's first serious tournament, but the difference in composure was noticeable. Sal, having spent years competing in various sports, often in front of crowds of spectators, was no stranger to stakes or competitive pressure. Carlos, on the other hand, got nervous just from hanging around with people he didn't know; regular interactions regularly proved to be a barely surmountable task. This became clearer when they took a seat. As Sal calmly and expertly shuffled her deck, Carlos fumbled through his cards with shallow breaths. The tension, while one-sided, was palpable enough to cut.

Sal attempted to ease the situation. "First tourney?"

Carlos sighed. "It's that obvious?"

"Not trying to dunk on you or anything, just-"

"No, it's okay." He paused a bit "I-I almost didn't come, honestly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then I remembered that this may be my only chance to fight Card Ranger V."

"The guy in the costume? What's your history with him, anyway?"

"It's, uh, a long story?"

"Can't be that long."

"Okay, then it's a weird story."

"See, that's what I figured."

"Are all fighters ready?" Tyler interjected.

Carlos took a deep breath. "I need to get in the game here."

Sal reached for her starting vanguard. "Don't worry about it, man. Just try to have some fun."

"Alright," said Tyler, "let round one begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Not every spot in the Dragon Empire was peaceful and stable. In a land such as the Empire, where might made right, various local warlords regularly grappled with each other to expand their own lands and influence. This problem had gotten better throughout most of the country thanks to a handful of newer warriors, but the mountains remained a problem area. At the foot of one such mountain, a group of rogue dragons and ogres had forcefully carved out a small fiefdom from which they extracted "tribute" from nearby towns. Outside their gate, the surrounding wastes were flat and largely featureless- a perfect hypothetical battlefield._

"_I ride!" declared the red astral body. It faded into the gate, before a new figure emerged. "Mountain Ogre Dracokid!"_

**Mountain Ogre Dracokid- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I-I ride!" stammered a yellow astral body. It disappeared into the earth, and seconds later, a vehicle appeared on the horizon. A light green motorcycle, it was molded to resemble a sort of grasshopper, complete with a pair of bulbous red "eyes" instead of headlights. As the bike skidded to a stop, the dracoling could make out its rider; an armored warrior, wearing what looked like a glossy suit of green and yellow ashigaru armaments. Strapped to its back was a freshly made steel sword and an arquebus, blackened with gunpowder. It raised its conical helm, revealing a bug-like facemask, complete with a pair of bulging red eyes. "Samurider Upstart, Batta!"_

**Samurider Upstart Batta- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Did you bring a new deck? I don't recognize that starter."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I built something special for my showdown with V. I figured since he played DP.."

"Ah, so this is a Dimension Police deck. I'll have to watch for your Vanguard swings."

"Guess so. So, um, you got the first turn, right?"

"Yes I do. I draw. Then I ride Broken Horn Ogre."

**Broken Horn Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to my starter, I can draw a card. And that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Carlos 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 0, Carlos 0**_

"Okay, I draw. Let's see," he perused through his hand. "I ride Samurider Colonel, Ryoken."

* * *

_The armored warrior leapt from his bike, disappearing from visibility into the burnt sky. His motorcycle, imbued in a stellar light, steadily morphed into a new figure- a bulkier bike, auburn in color and with machine guns mounted to either side, resembling a sleek yet muscular doberman. Seconds after the morph completed, a new warrior landed in the driver's seat- a fighter in bronze armor, a standard suit of samurai armor, with a helmet that resembled a wolf's head. A pair of ornate swords were haphazardly slung over his back, and in between was a large banner depicting the proud emblem of the Dimension Police._

**Ryoken- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"When I ride Batta, I can draw a card. Now, Ryoken attacks Broken Horn."

_**Strength- 8000**_

Standard tactics so far, it seemed. The opening rounds rarely saw intense actions anyway, but still, everything was manageable thus far. "I'm not guarding."

"Okay, drive check...no trigger."

* * *

_Ryoken revved the engine on his bike. Rather than causing the bike to charge, or even move, the guns on the vehicle's side began to rotate and whir. As the guns heated up, they finally spewed out torrents of energy shots, peppering the ogre with a cavalcade of stinging projectiles. As the dust cleared, the ogre was scratched and bruised, but by no means mortally hurt. It was a novel attack, certainly, but hardly a lethal one._

* * *

"Damage check...nothing on this end."

"Oh yeah, since Ryoken's attack damaged your vanguard, I can draw an extra card," Carlos blurted. "Sorry, my deck is still kinda new."

"You got two cards off of that attack," observed Sal. "That's a great first ride."

"You think so? Thanks, but anyway, my turn's over."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Carlos 8**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 1, Carlos 2**_

"Right, I draw. I ride Bolt Tossing Ogre, and do not use Broken Horn Ogre's on-ride."

**Bolt Tossing Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Next up, I call Dragonic Twinaxe and Dragon Dagger Ogre to my reaguard."

**Dragonic Twinaxe- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Dragon Dagger Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"I'm ready to attack. Dragon Dagger lends his support to Twinaxe, and since there's no rearguard in the front row circle across from him, he gains an extra 5000 Power for this attack."

_**Strength- 22000**_

"It's just your second attack, and you're already swinging in at 22k," Carlos observed, tugging on his shirt collar. "Still, can't let you proc Dragon Dagger this early on. I guard with Samurider Archer, Hebi."

* * *

_The battle-hardened dragon charged at the newcomer, axes dragging against the charred soil, creating trails of dust. Suddenly, a new armored warrior appeared from behind Ryoken. Slender (bordening lanky) and dressed in pearly white armor, he leveled his twin crossbows, decorated so they resembled spitting serpents, and unleashed a pair of energy bolts. Acting purely on instinct, the dragon swung his axes defensively, deflecting the bolts. He pivoted to swing his weapons into the new warrior, only to make contact with the crossbows, crossed in a manner to halt any attack. Frustrated, the assailant retreated._

"_Many thanks, my comrade," thanked Ryoken. The archer just nodded before fading into stardust. _

**Hebi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

* * *

"Already using that big 'ol hand, huh? Well, my vanguard attacks next."

_**Strength- 9000**_

"Well, I need counter blasts for next turn, so, uh, no guard?"

"Works for me. Drive check...Javelin Dracokid just scored me a critical trigger. Everything goes to Bolt Tossing."

"I didn't need that many…"

* * *

"_DIE!" The ogre slung a sizable, shining lightning bolt from each hand like a pair of divine javelins. Each made contact with the enemy, the first blasting the bike into scrap metal, the second engulfing the rider in a towering gout of sparks and smoke. The dust eventually cleared, alongside the crackles of electricity, leaving a battered but resolved fighter in its wake._

"_Damage checks," he coughed. "First...no trigger. Second...no trigger either."_

_The ogre and his posse shared a few malicious snickers. "So much for that block, eh, hoss? What a joke!"_

_The warrior stood firm. "Oh, the battle's just begun, fiend! The time has come for the Samuriders to strike back!"_

* * *

"Guess that'll do it for me." That...wasn't her best second turn. Without shoving Dragon Dagger, she was short a grade 3. Still, she had the lead now, and now all she needed to do now was keep it.

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 5, Carlos 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 1, Carlos 2**_

Carlos nodded. "I stand and draw." He examined his hand. "I think I'll ride...Samurider Captain, Gunba."

* * *

_Once again, the armored warrior lept skyward, disappearing into the sunset. Its motorcycle began to shine once again, morphing into a more heavily armored vehicle. While still a bike of sorts, it was much bulkier, resembling a mighty war stallion- black in color, four-wheeled, with a pair of cannons on either side and a gatling gun mounted to the front. Landing in the driver's seat was a warrior clad in heavy black armor, resembling a feudal cavalryman. With a pair of spears mounted on his back, he held a warfan in one hand, emblazoned with the familiar emblem of the Dimension Police._

**Gunba- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_The warrior raised his warfan. "Allies of justice, assemble! Samurider Kunoichi, Okami! Samurider Skirmisher, Washi! Samurider Divebomber, Taka!" In a flash, three new fighters appeared from either the skies or smoke. The first was a lightly armored ninja-like figure, her uniform a glistening silver, her helmet carved like a wolf's head. She twirled a pair of large shirken in her hands, a crimson scarf flapping in the wind. The second and third allies descended from the heavens, each wearing a pair of complex mechanical wings. One was wearing a set of yellow vestments, donned up with light armor, a distinctive headband, and carrying a pike in his hands. The other flyer was wearing a burnt golden set of armor, with a helmet resembling an exaggerated falcon's head, wielding a pair of slender swords._

**Okami- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Washi- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Taka- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"That's quite a decent formation for your second turn," said Sal.

"Let's see.," Carlos thought aloud. "Um, I'm using Taka's once per turn skill- by soul blasting one, I can give my vangaurd an extra 5000 Power for this turn. And then, I guess I'll start attacking."

"Already? Less payoff I'd imagine for all that calling."

"I got some surprises, I guess? Anyway, Okami attacks your vanguard."

_**Strength- 10000**_

"No problem. I guard with a Bolt Tossing Ogre from hand."

* * *

_Dashing towards the enemy ogre, shuriken in hands twirling, the ninja was cutting a path of determination. Vanishing for a second, she suddenly reappeared behind the bandit, rearing back for a swift, deadly strike. Instead of her steel weaponry digging into the intended target, however, a second ogre appeared from the aether to take the blow for his boss. Okami tried again, but with a pivot and a swat, the ogre slammed his arm into the ninja, sending her tumbling back. Growling, she vanished, reappearing aside her vanguard._

_**Defense- 14000**_

* * *

"Okay, no big deal. At the end of the battle Okami attacked, I can counter blast one and move her to my soul to give my vanguard an extra 10000 Power and one more critical."

"Hold up, really? That's a huge buff."

"That's just the start. With Gunba's passive, when my vanguard is critical, he gets an extra critical and 5000 Power."

"Your vanguard's only grade 2 but he's triple critical? That's just...bonkers."

"No kidding. These guys are awesome. I can see why V likes this clan so much."

"You gotta tell me why you like that guy so much."

"Uh, maybe later. Gunba attacks your vanguard. Since my vanguard has more than 25000 Power, I can move him to the soul to draw a card."

_**Strength- 30000/3 Critical**_

* * *

_The two cannons on Gunba's vehicle leveled themselves, whirring ominously as they gathered massive amounts of energy. As the guns charged, the gatling gun on the vehicle's mount began to rotate, beginning to alight with a glow of its own._

_Gunba leveled his fan! "FIRE!" In an instant, a deafening blast burst forth from each cannon, accompanied by a flood of bullets from the mounted gun. A storm of weaponized energy thundered towards the enemy ogre..._

* * *

"No way I'm taking that much damage so soon. I guard with Ancient Dragon Shaman, and intercept with Dragonic Twinaxe."

"That's not enough to totally stop this attack. If I get a drive trigger, I can break through."

"I gotta take this chance though."

"Okay, drive check… no trigger."

* * *

_The energy shots collided with the enemy formation, creating a gargantuan gout of flames and dust. As it cleared, however, it was clear the enemy vanguard was unharmed._

"_What? How…?" murmured Gunba. As the dust settled, he saw that the dragon warrior had helped block the attack, alongside a newer figure- a serpentine demon, with decrepit scales, coarse white hair, and covered in old feathers and wooden masks. It relaxed its spindly fingers, finally lowering an arcane barrier. The shaman bowed mockingly before fading away, infuriating the Samurider formation._

**Ancient Dragon Shaman- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 34000**_

* * *

"So much for that… oh well, Taka will attack last. Since my vanguard is critical when he's attacking, I can draw an extra card."

_**Strength- 10000**_

_Man, Carlos's hand just keeps getting bigger. What a turn…_

"I'll let that through. Damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_Like a freshly loosed arrow, Taka cut a path towards the ogre. With a firm grunt and a pair of slashes, he tore passed Bolt Tossing like a whistling missile. The ogre staggered and groaned, but eventually found his footing again._

_Gunba grumbled. A powerful volley from him and his allies, yet only one damage was dealt to the scoundrels. "With that," he begrudged, "I end my turn."_

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 3, Carlos 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 2, Carlos 2**_

* * *

"Okay, I stand and draw." Sal examined her hand, and furrowed her brow. She may have held on last turn, but she was in a pretty bad spot. With only four cards in hand, she had to make something of a comeback against an opponent with a hand nearly twice her size, and with easy access to power and crit boosting. Each move would have to be made very carefully. "To start, I ride Wicked Mountain King, Shuten-Denji."

**Shuten-Denji- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

Carlos blinked. "No chant or anything?"

"Not really my style, sorry. Anyway, that's an Accel II gift for me- one more RC, one more card. Next up, I'm calling Thunder Drum Ogre, Dragonic Twinaxe, and Dragon Dancer, SouSou to rearguard."

* * *

_The great bandit king smashed his kanabo into the earth, summoning a trio of powerful lightning bolts to strike the earth. A new warrior emerged from each impact- an ogre in monk's robes, a dragon holding a pair of poleaxes, and a new feminine figure- a scantily clad dancer with green hair, blue face and body markings, and shimmering golden sashes._

**Thunder Drum Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**SouSou- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"To use Twinaxe's on-place skill, I need to discard a card. Taka is bound, and that's 3000 Power for Twinaxe."

"Okay, you got rid of my intercept, but now you're out of cards. Not sure that was the best move."

"Well, check what I discarded." Sal showed off the freshly pitched card. "Since it was Wild Charge Dracokid, I can soul blast one to draw a card, and buff one of my units by 3000. That's a little extra Power for Shuten-Denji, and a fresh card for me."

"What a combo…"

"Also, since I bound a rearguard, I can use Thunder Drum's skill. With a counter blast and a soul blast, I can draw an extra card. Finally, there's SouSou. If my opponent's front row is empty, I can move her to my soul to draw a card and give 3000 Power for up to four rearguards. That's a buff for Thunder Drum, Dragon Dagger, and Twinaxe."

"You managed to refresh your hand just like that?" Carlos tugged on his shirt collar. "This isn't good…"

"Giving up already?"

"I-I can't do that. Not until I see V."

"Fine, now I'm moving to my battle phase."

* * *

_The ogre's leader readied his weapon. This wasn't the best formation, but at the moment, this was the best he could do. He just had to make it work. "Dragon Dagger, Thunder Drum, you're up! Crush 'em!" The robe-clad ogre harrumphed in acknowledgement. Steadying his drum on his shoulder, he began banging on it with vigor. As if on command, storm clouds began rolling across the sky, amassing over the enemy rider, like a single black patch on a burnt orange quilt._

_**Strength- 23000**_

_The rider's face remained obscured by his helm, but given his body language and grunt, it was clear he felt pressured. "I...don't guard." With one final, forceful bang on his drum, the ogre summoned a mighty bolt from the clump of storm clouds, charring both the vehicle and the warrior. After a groan of pain, the warrior saw the storm clouds dissipate to nothing. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"Since an attack he boosted hit a vanguard, I can move Dragon Dagger Ogre to my soul. Thanks to that, I can check the top seven cards of my deck for a grade 3 unit and add it to my hand." Leafing through the top several cards, she plucked out a card and plopped it on the table. "This'll do. The rest are shuffled into my deck."

Carlos leaned in a bit, examining a card. "I don't recognize that card. Did you reorganize your deck recently?"

"Very recently. He'll be important later." She picked up the card and added it to her growing hand. "Next, Shuten-Denji attacks. Since your front row has no rearguards, he goes critical, and if you want to guard from hand, you'll need two or more."

_**Strength- 15000/2 Critical**_

"I gotta block this. I guard with Samurider Fortress, Kame, and a Gunba from hand."

**Kame- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"So a 20k Shield? One to pass?"

"Well, Kame has a special defense skill. Since the attacker is critical, he gains 15000 extra Shield during this battle."

_**Defense- 35000**_

"That's basically a grade 2 heal trigger...well, I've got my twin drive. First card...Two-Faced Djinn, a critical trigger." She hesitated. Two triggers could break through Carlos's defenses and end the game here, but that was a longshot. Not to mention, at only two damage, she was fairly certain she could survive another turn, regardless of crit stacking. "All effects go to Twinaxe. Second check...nothing."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji charged headlong into the enemy formation, weapon at the ready. A pair of desperate warriors countercharged, hoping to save their leader from a mortal blow. The first, a practical copy of his vanguard, reached the assailant first, only to be effortlessly swatted aside with the kanabo. The second- a stocky, blue-armored warrior with shell-like armaments- stood firm, defiant to the ogre king. Shuten-Denji brought down his weapon with full force; to his surprise, his kanabo was caught by the new warriors thickly armored hands. The two struggled to muscle past the other, gritting their teeth and grunting heavily. Eventually, the warrior managed to push the weapon back, only to face a powerful kick to his abdomen, sending him tumbling back. Still, the ogre had lost all momentum, and thus retreated._

"_Twinaxe, skewer that sonuva bitch!" Shuten-Denji commanded. "Oh yeah, and since there's no rearguard across from him, he gets 5000 extra Power during this battle!" Snorting, the dragon raised his axes, which began to alight with crackling electricity. Roaring, it began to trample its way towards the enemy._

_**Strength- 35000/2 Critical**_

"_I…" the enemy warrior hesitated. This attack would push him to his limits, but could he waste necessary resources just to avoid some pain? Clearly not. "I don't guard."_

_With a powerful yell, the dragonic warrior slashed at the warrior in a crossed motion with all its might. The weapons cut through the rider's vehicle and armor like it was wax paper, causing the bike to fall apart and Gunba to fly backwards. He tumbled across the dusty terrain, barely able to regain his balance._

* * *

Carlos winced a bit. "First check...no trigger. Second check… Samurider Medic, Nakidori! A heal trigger!"

"So much for that critical," Sal murmured. "Anyway, that's my turn. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Carlos 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 2, Carlos 4**_

Carlos sighed. "I stand and draw." Once more, he studied his hand. "I need to end this. I'm not sure I can survive another blitz like that." He took a deep breath. "Here goes. I call upon the ultimate arbiter of justice, the bringer of eternal peace, and the slayer of all things evil! I ride Samurider Ascendant, Super Shogun Batta!"

* * *

_The heavily wounded warrior wiped the blood off his helm, then spent his last bits of energy in a skyward leap, disappearing in a twinkle. From the distance roared a new vehicle- a mix of what looked like a light tank and a motorcycle- on which rode a familiar green and yellow armored warrior. As the vehicle drew closer, the rider lept off, and pressed a button on his belt. In response, the vehicle tilted upward, twisting and turning before engulfing Batta. Emerging from the morph was a towering warrior, clad in head to toe with the heavy, ornate armor that was once his bike. Resembling a legendary shogun of old, he struck a heroic pose, radiating the battlefield with a palpable aura of righteousness. _

**Super Shogun Batta- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"With Super Shogun, I get a Force I Gift, and place it under my vanguard circle. That's 10000 Power during my turn." Carlos then picked up most of his hand. "Next up I call Ryoken, Washi, Taka, and Samurider Lieutenant, Seiryu the Lightning."

_He's going all out. This is going to be a big turn._

* * *

_The warlord raised his hand to the sky. "Thunder forth, my righteous army!" In a flash, a number of warriors appeared to lend their support to their lord. Shuten-Denji recognized all but one- an azure armored fighter, wearing armored that looked like a transformed fighter jet. Levitating due to the engines on his back, he carried an extravagant polearm with a broad jade blade, with a golden serpent coiling around the shaft. All together, there were five fighters, ready for an explosive comeback._

**Seiryu the Lightning- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"First, I'm using Shogun's once per turn skill. With one counter blast, all units in my front row get a 5000 Power bonus. Next, Seiryu's. With one soul blast, my vanguard gets an additional 5000 Power. Now that Shogun has over 30000 Power, he goes critical. And since my vanguard is critical, Ryoken's passive kicks in, giving him 4000 Power this turn."

_I was right, he's going all in. This'll hurt…_

"Taka also has that skill. With one soul blast, another 5000 Power for my vanguard."

_How much more can he pump that guy up?_

"Finally, there's Washi's once per turn. With a counter blast and a soul blast, both Washi and Shogun get 5000 more Power."

"Your vanguard is sitting at 43000 Power," Sal awed. "That's crazy."

"Shogun has another passive. When he hits 40000 Power, he gets another drive during my turn."

"43k, 2 crit, and triple drive? That's just…"

"I'm putting everything I have into this turn. I have to see V again, at any cost!"

"Okay, seriously, you need to tell me what went down between you to make you worship Mister Cosplay."

"He's more than just some guy in a suit. He's…" Carlos paused. "It doesn't matter right now, I gotta win here and now. Washi will boost Seiryu for an attack on your vanguard. With Seiryu's battle skill, I can discard a card to have him perform a drive check this battle."

_**Strength- 31000**_

Sal began to weigh her options. While only at two damage, she had to heavily consider which attacks to block and which to let through. Carlos had assembled three huge columns, as well as a souped up vanguard swinging in at two critical. On top of that, with the triple drive, it was likely to net him an extra damage. While she had six in hand, there wasn't a lot of shield to go around. If she could block this one, she might be able to take the vanguard's attack, then block the third. She just had to hang on…

"I guard with Javelin Dracokid and Ogre Strongarm." _It may be barely enough, but as long as he doesn't get a trigger…_

"Seiryu's drive check...no trigger. Man…"

* * *

_Seiryu roared forward, cutting through the battlefield like a freshly launched missile. He readied his polearm, shouting in anticipation. As he approached, a pair of lackeys rushed out to stop the onslaught- a dracoling with a throwing spear and a squat but muscular ogre bandit. With a pair of broad swings, each were cut down, but as he reached Shuten-Denji, his third and final attack ran headlong into a block kanabo, despite a struggle, Seiryu was unable to break through, and thus used his thrusters to make his way back to Batta._

**Javelin Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Ogre Strongarm- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 32000**_

_Batta remained confident. "I shall attack next! Prepare yourself, bandit lord!" The armor on his thighs opened up, and he drew a pair of radiant energy blades, glowing jade like the heavens._

_**Strength- 43000/2 Critical/3 Drive**_

* * *

"First up, Washi moves to the soul so I can draw. Next up, since my vanguard is critical, Batta's battle skill is active- no sentinels from hand for this battle."

Sal looked at her hand, and sighed. "Even if I wanted to guard, I can't. Go ahead."

"Okay, triple drive. First check...nothing. Second check...Samurider Arquebusier, Ushi! That's a critical trigger! One extra critical for my vanguard, and 10000 more Power for Taka!" He breathed deeply again. "One more critical trigger, and I'll be one step closer to V. Come on, work with me, deck…"

_I can't take any more attacks. Come on, don't work with him, deck…_

"Third check...n-no trigger…"

* * *

"_Here it comes! SENGOKU CROSS CUTTER!" With the momentum of a charging motorcycle and the strength of a battle tank, he swung both of his blades in an X-motion across his enemy. Leaving noticeable bloody gashes in Shuten-Denji's armor, the ogre bellowed in a sharp, exorcising pain. The shogun wheeled back to formation- the blow was deadly, but not enough to end the battle, and even though he gained a sense of catharsis watching the bandit lord stagger and bleed, he felt a sense of encroaching dread…_

* * *

"Checking for three damage triggers. First...no trigger. Second...nothing. Third...Ironwing Wyvern Knight, Glen. Good timing for a draw trigger. That's 10000 Power to my vanguard, and an extra card for me."

Carlos sighed. "Great. Uh, okay, I still have one more attack. With a boost from Ryoken, Taka attacks Shuten-Denji. With Taka's skill, I draw on attack."

_**Strength- 37000**_

"Sorry, bud, but I'm guarding that with Two-Face Djinn and Broken Horn Ogre."

* * *

_Taka's engines sprang to life, rocketing him upward. With a sharp turn, he shot downwards, swords crossed to deliver the final blow. As he dove, however, a pair of monsters appeared to save their leader from defeat. The first, a heavily scarred ogre missing one of his horns. The other, a violet genie-like demon leaving behind a trail of blue smoke- true to its name, it had an additional face plastered on the back of it's head, partially covered by a red turban of sorts. The djinn spewed a crimson dust from its front face, and with a fierce exhale from the ogre, the cloud soon enveloped the attacker. As the dust cleared, the warriors gasped- Taka had vanished, only to puff up beside his lord, bewildered beyond belief._

**Two-Faced Djinn- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 47000**_

* * *

"So that's it, huh?" Carlos sighed. "Guess I'll end my turn."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 3, Carlos 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 5, Carlos 4**_

"That was a heck of a turn. Gotta say, this is the best I've seen you play in a while."

Carlos blinked. "Uh, thanks? I wasn't expecting to hear that from you."

"Aw, you think I'm some _cabrona_? That's low."

"N-No, nothing like that. It's just...I'm not used to being complimented as a player."

"I'm serious though. You've gotten better. But," she said, as she stood and drew, "I'm not sure you'll survive this turn."

Carlos deflated a bit. "What makes you say that?"

Sal revealed a card from her hand. "This guy right here. Remember him?"

"You added that card earlier. What is it, anyway?"

"Glad you asked. He's the newest, biggest, and baddest brawlers to ever grace the Dragon Empire. I ride the thundering force- Conquest Dragon, Crossbolt Calamity Dragon!"

* * *

_A blanket of dark storm clouds rolled across the orange sky, shrouding the battlefield in a mysterious darkness. A series of thunderclaps heralded the arrival of a new warrior, their volume and frequency suggesting an overwhelming power. From the clouds descended a new, terrifying figure. A deep crimson with gilded outlines, it sported two pairs of dominating wings, soot black and occasionally crackling with electricity. Its scales were craggy and rough, weathered and scarred with centuries of battles. Its horns were gilded and spindly, crossing each other frequently in a double helix motion. In each hand it held a double-ended halberd, with highly decorative, highly charged axe blades. As it let out a deafening battle-roar, the very skies rippled and shook, a new symphony of thunderclaps breaking out around the horizons._

**Crossbolt Calamity Dragon- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"Thanks to Crossbolt, I get another Accel II Gift. With that extra card, I call Dragonic Twinaxe, Bolt Tossing Ogre, Dragon Dagger Ogre, and SouSou to rearguard."

"You just called your whole hand...guess it's do or die."

"Crossbolt has a killer skill. With one counter blast and one soul blast, I can choose two of your front row rearguards, and bind them. Seiryu and Taka are goners."

"You're joking…"

"Oh, I'm just getting started. For every rearguard bound by that effect, my front row gets an extra 5000 Power. And since two were bound, Crossbolt goes critical."

"Buffing your front row by 10000 Power just like that?"

"Not done yet. Since I bound a rearguard, I can call a Broken Horn Ogre from my drop zone and give it 3000 Power. On top of that, with Thunder Drum's skill, counter blasting one and soul blasting one when one of your units are bound nets me a card."

"A full formation, tons of Power, and you're already recovering resources? This is insane…"

* * *

_The dragonic master brandished his weaponry, creating more crackles and sparks. "The assault begins now! My first Twinaxe shall lead the way!" His subordinate warrior roared in a battle frenzy, and began dashing towards the armored shogun._

_**Strength- 29000**_

_Batta hesitated. He had to survive five whole attacks from the thundering scoundrels, with few resources and no intercepts. He could only let one through if he wanted to survive. If that one attack let through yielded a damage trigger, however, he just might make it. "I don't guard."_

_Twinxaxe pivoted, bringing his titular weapons together as if they were one part of a thicker, deadlier polearm, and put all his force into one giant swing. The result was devastating- not only was Batta's armor visibly damaged, but various systems started to fail. It was beyond harrowing. "Damage check...n-no trigger."_

_Crossbolt was unmoved. "Now, my other Twinaxe shall attack you!" The other axe-wielding minion began thundering forth, with as much frenzy as his identical comrade._

_**Strength- 29000**_

_Batta groaned, struggling to stand. "As long as there is will, there is a way...the forces of justice shall never surrender! I guard with Samurider Aquibusier, Ushi, and Okami!" In front of the wounded general arose two more masked fighters- a familiar silver ninja and a lightly armed rifler, his armor painted soot black, with glistening steel-tipped horns on his conical helm. The duo unleashed a storm of daggers and rifle shots, causing the attacker to stop, brace himself, and yield ground to the onslaught. Shamefully, he lept back to his vanguard._

**Ushi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 33000**_

"_Your bravado is futile," scowled the dragon. "With a boost from SouSou, my attack shall end this charade!" He crossed his dual-headed halberds above his heads. Grunting and growling, his weapons began to first crackle then surge with a crimson lightning. With a mighty battle cry, he slung the weapons forward, sending a tidal wave of fiendish energy towards the rider "CONQUERING HELLBOLT!"_

_**Strength- 30000/2 Critical**_

"_I'll defend my cause to the last! With Samurider Bodyguard, Oshika, your attack is NULLFIED!" At the hellish thunderbolt drew closer, a new masked warrior appeared. In thick, burnt gold armor adorned with various animal pelts, and an elk horn helm accompanying his wild ensemble, he thrust his hands forward, creating a shimmering hexagonal barrier. The thunderbolt clashed with it dramatically, but no matter how much power the dragon put behind his blast, the barrier remained unyielding._

**Oshika- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"Guess you've been holding onto that one?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to waste it so early on."

"Well, I've got a twin drive to check. First card...nothing. Second...no card here, either."

"I'm still in this, then."

"No offense, but I'm not sure how you're going to hold on against two attacks when you're hand only has one card left."

"W-well, if I get a heal trigger, I can use the boost to hold on just long enough."

"Let's test that out. With support from Dragon Dagger, Bolt Tossing Ogre attacks. With his battle skill, Bolt Tossing gets an extra 1000 Power for each card in your bind zone."

_**Strength- 30000**_

Carlos gulped. "It all comes down to this. Damage check...no trigger…"

* * *

_The ogre put everything he could muster into his projectile's toss. He knew this would end the battle, and he intended to make the attack count. As expected, the bolt made direct contact with the shogun's chest, lodging itself firmly into the thick armor. The bolt burst into a cloud of flame and sparks, causing a wail of pain from Batta. Chunks of mechanical armor began to drop from the shogun's frame, frying and decaying into rusted dust as it thunked to the ground. Batta himself stumbled haggardly before falling to his knees, functions giving out one by one._

"_Im...possible…" he whispered, finally giving out and collapsing to the earth. His body faded into a fine stardust, sparkling in the stormy winds…_

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 3, Carlos 1**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 5, Carlos 6**_

_**Sal wins**_

* * *

Carlos sighed. "So much for that. You sure I've gotten better?"

"Of course," Sal answered, gathering her cards. "Remember at the beginning, when you'd wipe out before getting to grade 3. Here, you backed me into a corner."

"I guess. Still kinda sucks. I was looking forward to fighting V."

"So you've told me. Mind telling me what your deal with him is anyway?"

Carlos scratched his cheek a bit. "Well, you beat me. I owe you that much."

"Not sure that's how this works, but-"

"Well, when I first got into Vanguard, I was terrified of actually playing. I loved Image Fights and watching other people play, but every time I tried playing someone else, I froze up. It was...embarrassing. Even when I stepped up and fought, I got pummeled. I wanted to quit…"

"Then you met that V guy?"

"Yeah, he was...a bit weird, but when I fought him, I felt...like I was having actual fun, you know? He was encouraging, he gave me tons of tips, heck, he introduced me to DP. If not for him, I would've thrown out all my cards and played again. I may not be the best player, but without him, I wouldn't be playing at all."

"That's...kinda inspiring for a Power Rangers reject."

"Guess so," Carlos chuckled. There was a brief pause. "Well, I may not be able to fight him today, but that was still a good match."

"Dang straight. If you keep this up, I don't like my chances." She put her deck back into its box. "Keep it up, man."

Carlos smiled nervously. "Thanks. Good luck in future rounds."

Sal nodded. This was a good start, but if this was just the first round, the road ahead of her would be tough. She'd need all the luck she could get...

* * *

_A/N: In terms of art and concept, DP is probably my favorite clan, so making cards for them was a lot of fun. Samuriders are basically Sengoku Kamen Riders with a Crit gimmick, but they were fun to write for anyway. Tune in next time, for great justice!_


	14. Chapter 11- Ghastly Games

"_Hello, eager cardfighters. As the owner of this shop, I'm happy to welcome you to our humble event. The tournament is simple." He sidestepped a bit, waving his hand towards a poster with an expertly drawn bracket on it. "Each of you will be divided into four blocks. From there, you'll each engage in single elimination matches, with the winner advancing to the next round. Once each block winner is determined, they'll draw lots to determine semifinal pairings, with the winners of those matches facing each other in the finals. If you have any questions during your match, just raise your hand and either Tyler or I will be happy to answer. Good luck, have fun, and be ready to start in five minutes."_

_Sean studied the chart from a distance. "Looks like I'm in block A," he observed. "With Nat and...oh."_

"_What?" inquired Lucas._

"_I'm in the same block as the Power Ranger guy."_

"_Oof."_

"_Lucky," muttered Carlos. "I'm all the way in block D. Been really looking forward to fighting V…"_

_Sean cocked his head a bit. "I feel like I'm missing some context here."_

"_He helped me get into cardfighting to begin with. I was hoping to thank him…"_

"_...I see. So, uh, who am I fighting in the first round?"_

"_Over here," Nat waved._

"_Really?" Sean double-checked the bracket. "Oh, awesome. So, uh, meet you at table one?"_

"_Of course," Nat said, stifling yet another yawn. "Lead the way."_

* * *

Shu quickly scanned the bracket. It wasn't his first tournament by any means- the first rounds were usually easier than an open-note quiz. Given how it wasn't seeded in any way, the chances of facing some dope and breezing past him was an inevitability. Block B seemed to be where he was headed. This opponent's name seemed...oddly familiar.

_Adam Wyatt? Where have I heard that name before…?_

"Are you Shu?" A sudden inquiry caused him to jump a bit. _Guess he found me first._

Shu turned a bit, finding an imposing, athletic figure trying to lock eyes with him. It was rare that he found someone able to look him in the eye, but the contrast couldn't be sharper. Shu himself was basically a walking mop- lanky and pale, coarse haired. This boy seemed to have sculpted, well built and conventionally handsome. The only thing soiling the image were the bags under his eyes, indicating a total lack of sleep.

He extended one of his thick hands. "I'm Adam. I'm facing you in the first round. Good to meet you!"

Shu hesitated a bit. Even people trying to butter him up weren't this forward. "Uh, likewise. So you're Adam?"

"Yep. Sean told me all about you. You go to Fremont, right?"

"Yes I do." Shu blinked. "Wait, you know Sean? Sean Gregor?"

"I do. We both go to Sutter. Cardfighters gotta stick together, you know?"

"Sutter… you wouldn't happen to be on the basketball team, would you?"

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Fremont played Sutter recently. We got pummeled."

"Oh yeah." Adam chuckled. "Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head. "No hard feelings?"

"No offense, but I'm the type of guy who sneaks out of pep rallies. I only know about the game because the coach 'called in sick' the day after."

"What was he really?"

"Plastered."

"Oof. That's kinda funny, though."

"Oh, it was hilarious. Anyway, meet you at table five?"

"Yep! Just a sec." The human hill sped towards the vending machines. Given his features, he must have been running on fumes a bit. Shu shrugged before heading out to his table. He sat down, leisurely pulling his deck out and shuffling. In about half a minute, Adam plopped into his chair, placing a pair of Dr. Pepper bottles down beside him. "Sorry, need the caffeine."

"Not a problem. Didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Nah, I was practicing."

"Basketball?"

"Vanguard, actually. This is a pretty new deck, so I needed to get a lot of practice in without much time." He chuckled again as he hastily shuffled his deck. "I think I got the hang of it, though."

"I hope so. Don't want to win too quickly."

"Hey, you're pretty confident. This'll be fun."

"What, looking to wipe the smile off my face or something," Shu joked. "You don't seem like that kind of guy."

Adam laughed. "Nah, it's just people tend to give their all when they're confident, you know? Playing against someone who's holding back is no fun."

"Good point. I'll be sure to steamroll you with gusto."

"And I'll be sure to flatten you with glee!"

"Are all fighters ready?" Tyler interjected.

"Good timing," Adam said. "Just finished with the redraw."

Shu nodded. Time to get his head in the game.

"Alright," said Tyler, "let round one begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_The Dark Zone was no stranger to ship graveyards. Given how tumultuous the region was, it was no surprise that pirates and privateers made the surrounding seas virtually unnavigable. As such, the remains of many of Cray's ships, ranging from wooden cargo ships to Magallanica's impressive steel frigates, often found themselves washed ashore. For scavengers, these graveyards were their livelihood, but for combatants, it was just another field for the countless armies of Cray to establish themselves._

"_I ride! Assault Cadet, Bodvar!"_

**Bodvar- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride! Living Figurehead!"_

**Living- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Looks like you're up first, Adam."

"Okay, I draw. I ride Scattergun Snapper."

* * *

_The goblin disappeared into the soot-like sand, and in his place arose a steel-grey battleroid. Thick in construction and humanoid in shape, it sported a set of dark blue decals, and a pair of large shoulder pads, each with a set of sizable holes for exhaust. With a single red, eye-like camera on it's head, it whirred and snapped into an anticipatory stance_

**Scattergun Snapper- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Thanks to Bodvar, that's an extra card for me. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 6, Shu 5**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 0, Shu 0**_

"I draw. Now I ride First Mate, Sharpeyed Vasco."

**Vasco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Figurehead's skill lets me draw a card. Next, I call Headless Grenadier to my rearguard."

**Grenadier- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With a boost from Grenadier, Vasco attacks your vanguard."

_**Strength- 16000**_

"No guard."

"Alright, drive check...no trigger."

"No trigger for me, either."

* * *

_The one-eyed zombie snatched the spyglass on his hip. After extending it, he placed over his good eye, and began to mumble something. As he chanted, a magic circle unfurled under the batteleroid. In a flash, the circle erupted in a column of haunting light, crackling with an otherworldly lightning._

* * *

"Because Vasco's attack hit, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the drop zone, then bounce one to my hand." Shu rummaged a bit. "Living Bomb will be added."

Adam nodded. "Not a bad move."

"Not done yet. When Grenadier boosts a successful attack on your vanguard, I can retire him and draw two cards."

"Hold up, you got three cards off of that attack? That's…"

"Degenerate?"

"Crazy. I was going to say crazy."

"That's good too. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 6, Shu 9**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 1, Shu 0**_

"Alright, draw. Now, I ride Gatling Slinger."

**Gatling Slinger- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Since I rode on Scattergun Snapper, I can call him from my soul to my rearguard. Next, Slinger's skill- for one counter blast, I can check the top three cards of my deck, and call one of them to rearguard." Adam smiled. "Oh yeah, I love this guy. Overwhelm Hercules is called to my rearguard. The other two cards go to the bottom of my deck."

**Overwhelm Hercules- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Finally, I call Heat Razor Oliver to rearguard. Since I placed him this turn, he gets 10000 extra Power."

* * *

_Slinger tossed three of his held balls over his shoulders, each bursting into a sizeable puff of smoke. From the smoke arose a trio of gladiatorial entertainers- a familiar battleroid, a seafoam-colored upright chimera, and a feline warbeast; with a yellow and black uniform and a flame-crested helmet, its sleek soot-black fur clashed powerfully with its fiery, scimitar-like claws._

**Heat Razor Oliver- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Vasco hummed. "A pair of superior calls, a grade 3 rearguard alongside a grade 2 vanguard, and a boosted hellcat. For a neanderthal, you've assembled quite the formation quite skillfully."_

_Slinger sneered. "Can it, rot-top! Oi, Oliver, Scattergun, rush 'im down!"_

"_You got it, hoss!" cackled the hellcat. The battleroid whirred in acknowledgement. Both began trampling towards the zombie, the warbeast extending its infernal claws, the bot leaning in shoulder-first in a typical blitz fashion._

_**Strength- 28000**_

_The zombie grimaced (which was difficult, as he had but one tooth). The oncoming attack was powerful, but going on the defensive right now would only leave him open for the next round of blows. "I don't guard." Seconds later, he was slashed at with a set of blazing razors, followed by a heavy shoulder tackle by a battlebot. He wasn't in a ton of pain, but it was certainly forceful enough to make him tumble backwards. "Damage check...no trigger."_

_The ogre spun the remaining ball in one of his organic hands. "I'm up next, walker!" Rearing back, he put a substantial amount of force into a sling, tossing the projectile into a deadly spiral. It looked more like a small missile than a ball._

_**Strength- 10000**_

_Vasco brushed himself off a bit. "Sorry, Slingy, but I'm guarding with Living Bomb." An undead cannonball rocketed from the inky night sky, unhinging its jaw to swallow the projectile before exploding in a gout of ghastly green smoke._

**Living Bomb- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 23000**_

* * *

"Aw, bummer. Well, I still have my drive check...Cheer Girl, Vanessa- a draw trigger! I pump up Hercules by 10000, and I get myself an extra card! Now, my buffed Hercules attacks! Since he was placed by a card effect this turn, I can give him 15000 Power during this battle- that's 38000 of raw Power heading your way!"

Shu looked at his hand. Even with eight whole cards, he couldn't waste resources blocking this attack, especially since he was only at grade 1. "Not guarding that. Damage check...no trigger."

"Since I buffed up Hercules by 15000, I need to counter blast to keep him on the field. Since I can't, he moves to the soul. And that ends my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 7, Shu 8**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 1, Shu 2**_

Shu nodded. This guy may have been friendly, and even a bit airheaded, but he wasn't the slouch he was expecting. Two superior calls, as well as two attacks over 25k only on his second turn made it clear he knew what he was doing. This wouldn't go as easily as he hoped, but there was still a clear path to victory. "Stand and draw. For this turn, I'll ride Envy Shade."

**Envy Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When she's placed, I can discard a card to mill two cards from the top of my deck, then bounce a card other than Envy Shade from my drop to my hand. I'm adding Bloody Shade. Now, I'm using Grenadier's skill from the drop zone."

"Huh?"

"Since he's in my drop, I can counter blast one and discard a card to return him to my rearguard."

"Ah, man, him again…"

"Finally, I'm calling Bloody Shade and Vasco from my hand to rearguard. Now, I move to combat."

"Combat?"

"Battle phase. Sorry, got some Magic on the mind. Anyway, Vasco boosts Bloody Shade on an attack on your vanguard. With Vasco's skill, I mill one to give him an extra 4000 Power. Bloody Shade has a similar skill- I mill two to give him 4000 more Power and an on-hit skill."

_**Strength- 25000**_

Adam paused. "Rather get hit by that than with that Grenade guy. I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_The crimson ghoul rushed towards the ogre, hatchets extended like a pair of weaponized wings. Knowing he'd have to save his resources for later, all Slinger could do was brace himself. With a cold roar, Bloody Shade swung his weapons like a madman, leaving scratches and gashes all over his target. Slinger groaned and staggered backwards, but remained on his feet. "Is that...all you got?" he taunted haggarly._

"_Hardly," scoffed Envy Shade. "Because Bloody Shade damaged you, one of your rearguards must retire. Say goodbye to that mongrel Oliver." As she spoke, an inky-black portal opened under the hellcat. The beast soon found himself gripped and grabbed by a gaggle of ghastly hands; he yowled in terror as he was dragged into an unknown abyss._

* * *

"That's also an extra card for me. I have to pay a counter blast to do so, but extra cards are always nice."

"No kidding. Guessing your vanguard is next?"

"Uh huh. With a boost from Grenadier, Envy Shade attacks. Her passive gives her 3000 Power for every three cards in my drop."

_**Strength- 20000**_

* * *

_The leading ghoul drew a pair of spectral knives from her boots. Drawing both back, she prepared a deadly sling. "Feel the wrath of the undead!"_

_Slinger growled. "Aw hell no, I'm not falling for that trick again! I'm guarding this with Fakeout Dandy and Riptide Runningback!"_

_In a pair of flashes, a new duo of players sprung to the ogre's defense. One was more or less familiar territory to the pirates- a gillman in a Spike Brothers uniform, basically- but the other was a strange sight, even to zombies. He resembled an unholy mix of a Vegas showman and a rookie quarterback, with a dazzling uniform, tophat, and tie, mixed with oddities such as a painted face mask and a barbed wire belt. Both took a knife for their leader- the dandy caught one to his throat, the gillman one to his chest._

**Fakeout Dandy- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Riptide Runningback- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 35000**_

* * *

"Looks like you're not getting your two cards this time."

"Looks like. Drive check...Flaming Shade, a critical trigger."

"Good call! I would've been in bad shape if that hit."

"Guess so. Anyway, that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 5, Shu 7**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 2, Shu 2**_

"Stand and draw." Adam added a card to his hand, then plucked up a card from it. "Show time. Make way for the king of all combat sports. He's big, he's angry, he's _the _unstoppable force. I ride Blitz Monarch, Alarex!"

* * *

_Slinger spiked his last ball, creating a large explosion of colored smoke. Even though the shades couldn't cough, they still had to shield their eyes from the tidal wave of mist stirred up by the now gone ogre. A loud trampling could be heard from the distance, growing ever sharper and louder. Suddenly, the smoke dispersed dramatically, revealing a truly gargantuan, demonic presence. He looked less like a player and more like a walking siege engine; entirely clad in thick golden armor, covered in razor-sharp spikes, and even sporting what looked like cowcatchers on his shoulder pads. Wrapped around his tree-trunk neck was a tattered blood-red scarf, and his helmet sported a pair of bull horns alongside a pair of eagle wings. Beating his chest, he let out a ear-splitting roar, causing the air around him to distort and ripple._

**Alarex- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"Riding this bad boy nets me a Force II Marker for one of my rearguard circles. Next up, I'm calling Wheeling Receiver. When he's placed, I can counter blast and soul blast one each to draw a card, call a card to an open circle, and give it an extra 5000 Power. Let's see...I superior call Defensive Strategist."

Shu just nodded. Another superior call- this guy was kicking it into high gear…

"Last but not least, I'm calling Overclock Panzer to rearguard. When he's placed, he gets a 5000 Power buff until the end of turn."

* * *

_Alarex stomped one of his mammoth feet. "Let's bring it together, boys!" To his side sped a trio of new fighters, each with sporting the bizarre Spike Brothers flare. One was an ogre-like battlebot, blue and yellow in coloration and sleek in design. It rolled onto the battlefield on a pair of wheels attached to its feet, like a pair of engine-powered roller skates. It skidded to a stop, intentionally peppering the opposition with sand and dust. The other looked like an anthropomorphic mountain lion melded together with an upright battletank- an ungodly fusion of a panther and a panzer. The third, a stocky robot slouched in a pod-like chair, surrounded by monitors of various sizes. It was the oddest team assembled since...ever._

**Wheeling Receiver- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

**Overclock Panzer- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Defensive Strategist- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Alarex turned to the battlebot. "Scattergun Snapper, boost Wheeling Receiver! Wheely, smash that has-been! Thanks to the Force II Gift, this attack is critical!" Receiver sprung to life, revving its internal engines before speeding off. Skating towards the pirates with determination, it unfurled its hands, which began to light up and crackle with a searing electricity._

_**Strength- 21000/2 Critical**_

_Envy Shade remained unphased. "I guard with Flaming Shade!" A bundle of violet, humanoid flames materialized, dashing towards the oncoming attacker. Receiver, startled, swung one of its arms towards the dashing ghost, its hand smashing into the specter. It soon dissipated, but when the battlebot took his second swing, it didn't nearly have the same force, causing the feminine shade to easily deflect it with a swat of her own._

**Flaming Shade- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 24000**_

* * *

"Since he attacked a vanguard, I can move receiver to my soul, then call a card from my hand to an open RC and buff it by 5000. I superior call an Overwhelm Hercules from hand. And since I superior called a grade 3 with Receiver's effect, I can draw a card."

"Cool combo."

"That's not the end of it. When a rearguard is placed in the same column as Scattergun Snapper during my battle phase, I can stand him back up. I think that just moved from a 'cool' combo to a 'killer' combo."

* * *

"_Next up," shouted Alarex, "Strategist will boost Panzer for another attack on you!" The cyborg cat let out a distorted roar before tearing towards the targeted ghost._

_**Strength- 27000**_

_Envy tried her best to remain calm and decide the best course of action. Besides this, there were two more assaults to hold off, one of which was more power and gone critical, and another led by a vanguard. She also needed to conserve resources, lest the pirates be overrun later. With some quick mental math, she deduced an acceptable course of action. _

"_I don't guard," she responded, composed. It did her little good; the mechanized shoulder tackle was just as painful as it could have been. As the warbeast wheeled back into formation, Envy groaned. "Damage check...no trigger."_

_Alarex entered a runner's stance. "I'm next! You're gonna be flattened!" He sped off, causing the shore to shake under the weight of his gargantuan, heavy strides._

_**Strength- 13000**_

_Envy put the next part of her plan into action. "I guard with Flotsam Witch Doctor, Negromend!" In a ghastly flash, a new ghoul appeared- a grey-skinned banshee, wearing a tattered medic's uniform covered in chains and dead sea plants. With a humph, she waved both her hands, summoning a wave of sickly black water from the sands- an aquatic barrier to stop the charging gladiator._

**Negromend- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 29000**_

* * *

"So that's two to pass, huh? Let's see what the twin drive has to say. First...no trigger. So much for a breakthrough. Second check...Fallback Safety. Another draw trigger, huh? Well, that's one more card for me, and 10000 Power for Hercules.``

_Good, looks like I just scraped by…_

"I still have one more attack, and it's a big one. With a boost from Scattergun Snapper, Overwhelm Hercules comes charging in! Don't forget the Force II critical bonus!"

_**Strength- 41000/2 Critical**_

Shu shrugged. "Sure, I can take that. Let's see, first damage check...nothing. Second check...no trigger."

"Last up, I use Defensive Strategist's skill, I can send him to the bottom of my deck to draw a card. Then, since I have one or less face-up cards in my damage zone, I can soul blast two cards to counter charge. And...that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 7, Shu 5**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 2, Shu 5**_

Adam grinned. "Pushed you all the way to five damage without using my vanguard's skill. All I have to do is survive this turn and this game is in the bag."

Shu hesistated to respond. The lunkhead was right. Not only was his back to a wall, his opponent could also take several hits. Unless there was some miracle, he wouldn't win this turn. He had to deal as much damage as he could while building up a board he could guard with next turn. This called for a cautious offense. "Stand and draw. Hope you're ready to meet the ultimate defier of death. From the deepest abyss, he surges up to conquer the seas of the living! I ride Sea Serpent King, Leviathus!"

* * *

_The beach began to shake violently, far more than when Alarex and his compatriots arrived on the scene. As the players tried their best to maintain their footing, Envy faded into the shore, and soon a massive pillar of sand shot skyward. The dust soon cleared, revealing the giant upper body of the sea serpent that even the Aqua Force feared. It reared back and released an ear-shattering roar, causing the entire enemy formation to cringe in fear. The air around them grew cold and began to stink of death- perhaps the tide would finally turn._

**Leviathus- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"By riding Leviathus, I add a Protect I Gift to my hand. Next, I'm using his skill. With one counter blast and by milling two, I can call two cards with different grades from my drop zone to rearguard and buff each by 5000. I resurrect Cold Steel Swordsman, Negrofoil and Apprentice Warlock, Negronova. Since I called two, I can soul blast one and discard a card to give Leviathus an extra 15000 this turn."

* * *

_Leviathus inhaled the cold air before exhaling a torrent of noxious miasma onto the shore. As the miasma finally scattered, a pair of undead pirates emerged from the sands. One, a flamboyantly dressed musketeer in heavily worn garb and a shining silver rapier. The other, a skeletal-thin wizard with a thin wand and loose purple robes. The wizard looked on, unimpressed, while the swordsman tipped his hat mockingly. _

**Negrofoil- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

**Negronova- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"I'm using Negrofoil's on-place skill. I discard a card to mill the top two cards, then bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. I'm adding Guardian Sorcerer, Negroshield to my hand."

"That looks like another PG. You're really stockpiling sentinels, aren't you?"

"I think I'll need every card I can get for the next turn."

"Yeah, you will. Anyway, are you ready to attack?"

"Yep. Negronova boosts Negrofoil for an attack on Alarex. With Negrofoil's skill, I counter blast one to draw a card and give him an extra 5000 Power for this battle."

_**Strength- 35000**_

Adam scratched the side of his cheek. "That's bigger than I was expecting. Uh, no guard."

* * *

_With a series of flashy steps, the undead swordsman dashed towards the towering enemy commander. In a series of flamboyant thrusts, Negrofoil landed a storm of cuts on Alarex, leaving small but noticeable dents and cuts in the vanguard's golden armor._

"_Damage check," grunted Alarex. "Humph, no trigger."_

_Leviathus opened his maw. "With Grenadier's support, I shall lead the next assault!" The sea serpent inhaled fiercely. "STYGIAN NEGROSTORM!" A jet of hellish green-black flames came spewing from his giant jaw._

_**Strength- 35000**_

_Alarex scoffed. "I told you guys, I'm not letting that Grenade guy proc again! With Fallback Safety, your attack is nullified!" He sidestepped a bit, revealing a new player. Rushing to the star's defense was an incubus-like demon with long bronze horns, a black uniform, large leathery wings, and piercing red eyes. The demon ran straight into the flames, then thrust his arms upward as if he was catching a pass. The flames, rather than roasting him, gathered into the gap between his hands, forming a small compact sphere of contained blaze. The incubus then spiked it, disappearing into the smoke the impact created._

**Fallback Safety- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

Shu nodded. "Well, my swing may be nullified, but I still have a twin drive. First...Negromend just scored me a heal trigger. That's one less damage for me, and 10000 Power for Bloody Shade. Second...Ravenous Mimic, a critical trigger."

"A double trigger check?" awed Adam. "Lucky…"

"That's an extra 10000 Power and critical for Bloody Shade. For the last attack, Vasco lends his support to Bloody Shade. With Vasco's skill, I mill one to give this attack an extra 4000 Power. Also, since I have more than ten cards in my drop, Bloody Shade is boosted by 4000."

_**Strength- 45000/2 Critical**_

Adam looked at his hand. "That's...really big. And I need most of these cards for my next turn...yeah, I'll take the critical."

* * *

_Letting out another ghastly roar, the blood-red ghost trampled towards the enemy formation, flaming hatchets in hand. Knowing there was little he could do, all Alarex could do was brace for the attack. It was brutal- with a pair of wild swings, the ghoul made short work of his armor, and leaving bloody gashes on the vanguard. Stumbling backwards, Alarex fell back with a monstrous thud, eliciting concern from his normally sadistic ranks._

* * *

"Okay, damage checks. First check...nothing. Second...hey, Elixir Reserve, a heal trigger! Well, at least I'm not at five anymore." He took a card from his damage zone and placed it in his drop zone. "Over to me, right?"

"Yeah, guess so."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 5, Shu 8**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 4, Shu 4**_

Adam grinned. "Awesome, time to show you what I can really do. Stand and draw. Now, I ride Alarex on top my old Alarex. That's another Force II Marker for my rearguard. Next up, I call Cheer Girl, Brittany and Riptide Runningback to my rearguard. Runningback has an on-place; by placing a card not named Riptide Runningback at the bottom of my deck, I can boost two rearguards by 4000. That's 4k for both Panzer and Hercules."

"I'm guessing this isn't what you can really do."

"Nah, that comes later. Let's get started with the battle phase. Scattergun boosts Hercules for an attack on Leviathus. Alarex's skill kicks in- I can give both rearguards an extra 5000 Power for this attack."

_**Strength- 35000/2 Critical**_

* * *

_As the manticore prepared his attack, he and his battleroid companion began to glow with a golden aura. Letting out a demonic roar, Hercules bolted towards the sea serpent, with a speed previously unseen by the pirates. That aura must have been some sort of magic enhancement, Leviathus concluded. _

_Nonetheless, the sea serpent remained calm. "I guard with Negromend! Bloody Shade will intercept!" The manticore's rampage was cut short by a witch doctor and a sidestepping red ghoul. His claws made short work of both, but even the enhancement wasn't enough to carry him to the serpent._

_**Defense- 37000**_

* * *

"Since I boosted those rearguards, they have to go to my soul at the end of the battle. Next up, Brittany will boost Panzer for another attack on Leviathus. Alarex will give plus 5k to both."

_**Strength- 32000/2 Critical**_

_Attacking with the rearguard second instead of the vanguard? Alarex must have an on-attack skill I don't know about. Still, can't let this attack hit me._

"I guard with Ravenous Mimic and Vasco."

**Ravenous Mimic- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 37000**_

"Both Brittany and Panzer move to the soul. Now for the main event- with support from Runningback, Alarex attacks! When he attacks, I can counter blast two and soul blast four cards, then search my deck for up to one copy of each card I put into the drop zone with this effect and call them to rearguard!"

"You're getting four more units straight from the deck just like that?" Shu was caught off guard for the first time in the fight, and he didn't like it.

Adam rifled through his deck. "Hercules, Panzer, Brittany, and Scattergun all return to rearguard! Panzer's on-place kicks in- that's an extra 5000 Power for him! But that's not all- since I called four units, Alarex gets 20000 extra Power and goes critical!"

* * *

_After straining himself, Alarex flexed and let out a fierce battle cry. Glowing golden, four streams of light emerged from his armor. Each branch landed on a seperate spot, and from each emerged a familiar player- the same quartet of Spike Brothers that had caused so much trouble up until now. With a freshly created legion to his back, the massive warrior began trampling towards Leviathus with full force, like a golden comet. "This'll hurt," he shouted, charging shoulder first "GOLDEN HOWITZER TACKLE!"_

_**Strength- 41000/2 Critical**_

"_Futile! With my Protect Gift, your assault is nullified!" The charging giant ran shoulder-first into a shining auroral barrier. Despite putting all his strength into trying muscle past the blockade, it proved too much, and was eventually deflected._

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"Twin drive time. First check...Battering Forward, a critical trigger! That's 10000 Power and 1 extra critical to my Hercules! Second...no trigger. Still, I have two massive attacks headed your way! For my next play, Brittany boosts Panzer for an attack! Alarex boosts both with his skill!"

_**Strength- 33000/2 Critical**_

"Fine, I'll guard that with Living Bomb and Headless Grenadier from hand."

_**Defense- 37000**_

"Both Brittany and Panzer move to the soul! Last up, Scattergun Snapper boosts Overwhelm Hercules! Since he was placed by a card effect, I can give him an extra 15000 Power for this battle, on top of the extra bonus from Alarex! Let's see you block this triple critical rush!"

_**Strength- 56000/3 Critical**_

Shu chuckled. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, dude, but did you forget that I still have a PG in hand? I nullify the attack with Negroshield."

**Negroshield- Grade 1/7000 Power/0 Shield**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Shu could see the excitement drain from his face. "You're kidding...five attacks over 30k and I couldn't even scratch you?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

Adam sighed. "Man, guess that ends my turn."

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 5, Shu 0**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 4, Shu 4**_

Shu nodded again. "Stand and draw." He examined the single card in his hand. Despite deftly surviving Adam's onslaught, he wasn't exactly in a great spot either. Even if his opponent shed his hand to defend, with Alarex, he could just call out a new field with the leftovers in his soul. He needed to muscle though with raw strength. "Give me a sec to look at my drop zone."

"Sure thing," said Adam. "Lots of cards to look through, though."

"Shouldn't take long." Shu leafed through it as quickly as he could. And there it was- the card that'd win him the game. "Perfect. I'm using Leviathus's once-per-turn skill. Counter blasting one and milling two to call Bloody Shade and Deep Trench Dragon, Imprisoned Dracoshark from my drop. Since I called Dracoshark over Negrofoil, Negrofoil retires. Both get plus 5k, and I use Leviathus's follow-up- one soul blast and a discard- to give him 15k."

Adam nodded. "That shark thing ,ust be really good if you're giving up Negrofoil. Going in for the kill?"

"Pretty much. For my first attack, Vasco boosts Bloody Shade. By milling one, I give Vasco an extra 4000, and Bloody Shade gains 4000 for every ten cards in my drop zone. And since my drop zone has a whopping thirty cards-"

"Hang on," said Adam, who had put his cards down to use his fingers. "That's eight plus four plus nine plus twelve plus five, which is, uh…"

"Thirty-eight. I'm attacking for 38k."

_**Strength- 38000**_

Adam reexamined his hand. "That's a huge column. I gotta take this one. Damage check...no trigger. Man, why couldn't have that been a heal or something?"

"Next up, Grenadier is lending his strength to Leviathus's attack."

_**Strength- 33000**_

"I gotta stop this or I'm sunk! Battering Forward, Brittany, and Defensive Strategist will guard!"

**Battering Forward- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 48000**_

"So two to pass? Alright, first check...no trigger. Second check...no trigger. Must've already burned through most of them."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I survived."

"I still have one attack left, and I saved the best for last. With help from Negronova, Dracoshark attacks. He gets 1000 Power for each card in my drop zone."

"Huh? So you mean-"

"He's charging in at 55000. Even if those two cards in your hand are heal triggers, you can't block this one. Unless you're holding onto an extra sentinel."

"That's just...holy crap. It's too big to stop. Damage check, please help...no trigger. Damn…"

* * *

"_Loose the chains that bind! Drag this impudent imbecile to the river Styx!" The beast's phantasmal chains were finally loosened, letting the aquatic monstrosity to surge forward like a damned torpedo. Even as the giant braced himself, the full bodyweight of the captured seabeast slamming into him was far too much, causing not only his uniform to deteriorate, but sent him flying backwards, landing several meters away with a sickly smashing sound._

"_Sonnuva…" Alarex groaned, doing all he could to hold on. Alas, it was a useless effort, as his body began to decay into the sand. A high tide came in, washing away the ashes into the depths of Dark Zone's stormy seas. The pirates, Leviathus thought, had certainly earned their feast tonight…_

_**End of Turn 8**_

_**Hand Count- Adam 2, Shu 2**_

_**Damage Count- Adam 6, Shu 4**_

_**Shu Wins**_

* * *

Adam sighed. "You got me. Gotta say, you're really, really good."

Shu started to gather his cards. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself. Alarex is a hell of a card."

"Darn right. Glad Midori showed me how to use him"

"I'm guessing Midori's a friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah, she's great. You two would get along, I think." He let out a hearty yawn. "Man, those sodas didn't help as much as I thought they would."

Shu chuckled. "Maybe try some Monster or something?"

"Oh heck no, I'm not touching that garbage. That'd take forever to burn off." He yawned again. "I gotta duck out for a power nap or something. Nice meeting you, Shu."

Shu watched as his athletic opponent slinked off, clicking something onto his phone. That wasn't the hardest cardfight of his career, but if that was the baseline of who'd be competing, this may actually be a challenge...


	15. Author's Note- Card Database has moved!

Thanks for sticking around for this little story! Well, maybe not little- this thing is pushing 50k words.

ANYWAY, To cut down on some of the clutter, I'm getting rid of the card database chapters. But to keep things nice for you guys, I'm sharing the Google Docs I've made to keep track of this fic's cards! The link will be in my profile.

I make more cards than I ever use in these fights to give myself more options. Also, I'm a nerd, so I just like making custom cards. Feel free to browse!

Thanks again for reading!


	16. Chapter 12- Go! Card Ranger V!

It had only been half-an-hour into the Village's Vanguard Tournament, and already eight intense cardfights had concluded. Sean hadn't expected the event to move this quickly, or even be this neatly coordinated. Despite there only being two judges, there were few hiccups, and all matches had concluded without incident. It was a clean, fun, tidy experience, which matched the shop perfectly. At the moment, the participants were milling around the play area- with no matches left, there was no reason to stay seated. The Cardfight Committee had regrouped, sans Adam, who was enjoying some much needed rest in his car.

"So we're down three members," mused Sal. "That's better than I expected."

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Wish I could say the same. To see Nat and Adam lose after a straight week of intensive training was disappointing."

"I said I was sorry," mumbled Nat.

"How was everyone else's games?" Sean asked.

"Won mine pretty handily," said Midori. "He said he was a tournament regular, and boasted that he wouldn't lose to a high schooler. His overall performance was...amateurish."

"Wish I coulda seen his face," chuckled Lucas. "Won my game, obviously. Was some girl from Sage. Decent cardfighter, but pretty out there as a person."

"Sal blew right past me," said Carlos. "Her new boss is something else."

"Oh, it was closer than that," said Sal. "That damage trigger saved me more than Crossbolt, honestly."

"Alright, cardfighters, that's time! Round one is over!" announced Tyler. "If you lost, please meet me at the front register for your participation packs. If you won, please enjoy this short break."

"Participation packs?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah, this is your first tournament," answered Lucas. "See, there's usually prizes handed out depending on how far you get. So even though these guys lost, they're getting a participation prize."

Nat scratched his head. "Do you think they'll let me pick up Adam's packs? I don't want to wake him up for this."

"I'm sure if I backed you up, they'd allow it," said Midori. "I'll come with." The duo headed towards the counter alongside five other unlucky participants.

"What are the other prizes?" inquired Sean.

"More packs, basically," answered Sal, unenthused. "I think the winner gets a mat, too."

"Nah, winner gets a mat and sleeves," corrected Lucas. "Semifinalists get sleeves."

"You really kept track of prizes given out?"

"I've been tracking this thing since it was announced. Been looking forward to this, you know?"

Sal faked an offended gasp. "Caring about the prizes? What about the love of the game? For _shame_, Robertson."

As Lucas grinned, Nat sped past them, booster packs in each hand. "Sorry," he briefly apologized. Shortly afterwards, Carlos and Midori arrived to the trio.

Carlos shifted his weight a bit. "So, uh, do we know when the next round starts?"

"Alright, Vanguard players," Tyler announced. "Thanks for waiting! Round two will begin in a few minutes, so please find your next opponent!"

"About now, it would seem," said Midori. "I shall see you in Block C, Lucas."

"Really?" Lucas peeked at the bracket. "Woah, you're right. This'll be a match to remember."

"I certainly hope so," nodded Midori. She led the way to one of the tables, her opponent trailing close behind.

"Welp, back to Block D for me," said Sal. "According to the bracket, it's one of the Sage guys. Pray for me."

Sean nodded. "Alright, guess I'm heading back to Block A, against…" he scanned the chart, spirits deflating a bit. "Ho boy." He had been so focused on surviving the first round that he forgot who else was in his block…

"The time has come! Once more, I shall head into the fires of combat!"

Sean sighed. "Well, this will be exhausting."

Carlos cleared his throat. "Uh, Sean, can I ask a favor?"

"Want to watch?"

"Well, yeah. I may not be able to fight him, but I can still see him in action."

"Sure, sure."

The costumed fighter strode confidently up to Sean. "You must be my opponent for this round. I look forward to a clean fight, citizen." He extended a gloved hand.

Blinking, Sean took up the offer for a shake. "Uh, sure. No offense, but can you break character for this fight?"

"Alas, I cannot. Should I reveal my secret identity now, my loved ones would be in potential peril. I hope you understand."

"Uh huh." _This is going to be a looooong fight…_

Sean and Carlos accompanied the costume opponent to their respective table. Sean did his best to not make eye contact with his new adversary, though from what he gleaned, even his shuffles were dramatic. The silence was somehow both hammy and uncomfortable.

It was Carlos who broke the silence. "So, uh, V- mind if I call you V?"

"Of course not, my good man."

"Well, V, why do you wear a costume?"

"Ah, the suit. As established, it conceals my true identity from the forces of evil. But beyond that, it heightens all of my abilities. I wouldn't be the cardfighter I am without it!"

_That's for sure…_

Carlos nodded. "I see. Well, V, I just wanted to say, uh…"

"Are all cardfighters ready to start?" Tyler interrupted.

Carlos slunk a bit. "M-maybe later."

"Very well, my young opponent. Are you ready to begin?" V reached for his starting vanguard. "Let this be a battle for the ages."

Sean just nodded. _The entire fight is going to be like this, isn't it? Oy…_

"Let round two begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Of all the settlements in the United Sanctuary, few were more flamboyant and flashy as New Lux City. Thanks to the marriage of science and sorcery, the bustling city was filled to the brim with a variety of shining displays. A visitor from Earth could easily draw a parallel to Las Vegas or Monaco, but even they paled in comparison to the sheer size and scope of New Lux's lights. Despite it's sterling reputation, however, New Lux had a seedy, shameful secret- an underground fight circuit, where the rich and powerful from across Cray placed bets on which army would emerge victorious. Tonight's match had drawn much attention- the chivalrous forces of the Royal Paladins against the hotblooded forces of the Dimension Police._

"_I ride! Cosmic Dragon Squire, Gawain!"_

**Squire Gawain- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" declared the green astral body. Fading into stardust, it paved the way for a stocky workeroid. It was painted a deep red and shining silver, with treaded feet and shining yellow dots for eyes. Stretching out it's tentacle-like arms, it locked on and scanned its opponent at lightning speed. "Aura Assistant, Gamma Gamma!"_

**Gamma Gamma- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Dimension Police, huh? That's fitting, at least."

"Of course. They are the arm of justice, after all. Now, I believe you have the first turn."

"Right, I draw. I ride Cosmic Dragon Soldier, Gawain."

**Soldier Gawain- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to Squire, I draw. Now, I'm using Soldier's skill. By discarding a card, I can check the top seven for a Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain." Sean leafed through the top seven, then tossed one card onto the table. "I add that to my hand, and shuffle the rest back into my deck. I pass my turn to you."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Ranger 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 0, Ranger 0**_

"Very well. I draw. Manifest, my vanguard- I ride Aura Ranger, Blue Delfin."

* * *

_Gamma Gamma faded into stardust, much like the astral body before it, once more leading the way to a new figure. This one was a feminine warrior- wearing a set of futuristic blue armor, blue like a clean river. Her eyes were concealed with an opaque black visor, and her helmet was crested, like the dolphin of her namesake. Leveling her weapon (a glossy blue spear), she struck a heroic stance with a forceful shout._

**Blue Delfin- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"With Gamma Gamma's aid, I draw an extra card. Now Delfin shows her strength. During my turn, when she's on my vanguard circle, she gains an additional 5000 Power. Next, I call upon the aid of an ally of justice. Aura Ranger, Yellow Stier comes to the rearguard."

* * *

_Another heroic warrior emerged onto the battlefield. Similar in size to his vanguard (perhaps a head taller or so), his muscular frame was gripped tightly by his yellow armor, chest emblazoned with a decal of a bull's head. Like his vanguard, a black visor blocked his eyes, and his helm sported a pair of horns. Carrying a large warhammer, he let out a battle cry._

**Yellow Stier- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Delfin turned to her new companion. "Stier, can I count on you to open a hole in their defenses?"_

"_Of course, my vanguard!" cried Stier. Winding up his hammer, he stampeded towards the enemy soldier._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_The soldier readied his shield. "Verdant Green Axe, Bertilak! I need you!" As the yellow ranger swung its hammer, he found it blocked by an emerald battleaxe. A bit shocked, he looked up to find a bearded knight, grinning cockily. Despite his power, Stier could not break past the knight, and thus had to retreat._

**Bertilak- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 13000**_

* * *

"My vanguard shall lead the next attack. I should warn you, if this attack hits, I can move Stier to my soul to draw a card."

"Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"In a fair fight, all information must be readily available. It would reflect poorly on me, a scion of justice, to conceal vital information."

_**Strength- 13000**_

"I see." Sean examined his hand. He had already used a card holding off the first attack. Even if he used another, thanks to Delfin's boost, it probably wouldn't be enough. And even though it'd net his opponent a card, taking the damage would give him some much-needed counter blasts for his next turn. "I don't guard."

"Drive check...alas, no trigger."

"Uh, damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_With a spirited harrumph, the blue ranger thrust her spear squarely towards the enemy soldier, easily ripping past his shield and armor. The soldier was dazed and stung, but still standing, and by no means beaten. Delfin, lacking the strength to continue attacking, lept back to her ally._

* * *

"Because Delfin's attack dealt damage, I move him to the soul, and draw a card. And thus ends the first thrust of justice."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Ranger 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Ranger 0**_

"Okay, I draw." Sean considered his options. If the rest of the goof's cards were as synergetic as that, this might actually be difficult. He'd have to tread more carefully than anticipated. "I ride Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain."

**Knight Gawain- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"I'm activating Gawain's skill- with a counter blast and a soul blast, I can call a grade 2 or lower unit from my deck to rearguard. I superior call High Beast Tamer, Maxime."

**Maxime- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"By discarding a card and soul blasting one, I activate Maxime's skill. I can call a high beast card from my deck to rearguard. I superior call Crossgal.

**Crossgal- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

V nodded. "An excellent display of the cooperative nature of the Royal Paladin clan. It easily rivals the teamwork of my own Auras."

"Uh, thanks? Anyway, to cap off my main phase, I call Rotegal behind my vanguard. Rotegal skill kicks in- since there's another unit in the same column as him, I can draw a card and give him 3000 Power."

**Rotegal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

_Gawain turned his head towards his comrade. "Maxime, Crossgal, you lead the first assault. The 5000 additional Power should help you break through."_

"_I'll lead the way," affirmed Maxime. Her canine companion barked in acknowledgement. Unfurling her whip, she prepared for a deadly lash._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_Delfin remained calm. "You're strong, but my will is stronger. I guard with Justice Armament, Aura Mini Violet." As the whip seemed poised to slash away at the warrior, a new enemy appeared. A large mechanical wolf, painted a shade of color as its name stepped in and took the lash in place of its leader. While it left a sizable gash in the mech, Delfin remained untouched._

**Aura Mini Violet- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 23000**_

* * *

"I'm well aware of Maxime's skill- if an attack boosted by a high beast hits, you can draw. Forgive me, but I have no intention of letting you gather more resources."

Sean blinked. This guy knew what he was doing. "Okay, well, Rotegal boosts Gawain for my next attack."

_**Strength- 21000**_

"A vanguard attack? I do not guard."

"Drive check...Quartz Dragon Knight, Odi. A critical trigger. All effects to Gawain."

"Excellent timing. It seems that I made the right decision guarding your first attack."

* * *

_With a pair of giant swings, Gawain brought his wrath down on Delfin. While the first was more startling than painful, the second cut through her armor like a can opener, causing her to fall back with a yelp._

"_Damage checks," grunted Delfin. "No trigger first...no trigger second."_

_Gawain planted his sword firmly into the turf. "With that, the battle is over."_

* * *

"At the end of my turn, I can move Crossgal to my soul to counter charge one. My turn's over."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Ranger 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Ranger 2**_

"Excellent, I stand and draw. You're about to bear witness to the bonds of the Aura Rangers and their robotic companions! I ride Aura Ranger, Green Adler!"

* * *

_Despite her wound, Delfin was able to let out a hearty cry. "You're up, Green! Strike back!" Fading into stardust, she was replaced by a new warrior. With a sleek set of emerald green armor, he wore a similar animal-themed helm as his predecessor- this one decaled to look like an eagle's head. His chest also sported an animal-themed emblem, which, like his helmet, invoked the image of an eagle. He brandished a futuristic looking longbow, tipped with what looked like metallic feathers._

**Green Adler- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Adler has a similar skill to Delfin. As long it's my turn, if he's on my vanguard circle, he gains 5000 Power. Now, I call Justice Carrier, Aura Robo Black. Now for his skill. With one counter blast, I can check the top five cards of my deck, look for a grade 2 or lower 'Aura' unit from among them, and call it to rearguard."

"Wait, all of your units are Aura units, aren't they?"

"You catch on quickly. A worthy opponent indeed. I superior call Justice Stampede, Aura Robo Yellow, and shuffle the other four into my deck. Both Black and Yellow get 5000 extra Power due to the skill. Now for Yellow's skill. By discarding a card, I can once more check the top five for a grade 2 or lower 'Aura' unit and call it. I superior call Justice Frigate, Aura Robo Blue, and shuffle the rest back. Both Blue and Yellow get 5000 more Power."

_Two superior calls, and tons of power boosting on top of it? These are dangerous units…_

"Finally, I use Blue's skill. With a single soul blast on place, I can give both my vanguard and it a 5000 Power boost."

* * *

_A cloud of stardust emerged from its neon surroundings. As the cloud dispersed, it revealed one of the green warriors' mechanical allies- a giant, jet black mech shaped to resemble a heavily armored tortoise. Steadying itself, the shell on its back opened like the doors on an aircraft hanger, releasing two javelins of light. Both landed near the Adler, revealing two more mechanical beasts. The first, a stocky yellow bull armed with two missile launchers and a cannon. The other, a floating blue dolphin, resembling a fusion of a patrol boat and a submarine._

**Aura Robo Black- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Aura Robo Yellow- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Aura Robo Blue- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Adler leveled his bow. "The true battle begins now! Aura Robo Blue shall fire the opening salvos!" The eye-cameras on the blue mech glowed a heroic yellow, compartments on its body folding outwards to reveal several missile launchers and guns. In a flash, the mech fired a fearsome volley of rockets and gunfire._

_**Strength- 18000**_

_Gawain grimaced. This was the weakest of the three attacks, and in these early rounds, he needed to keep the damage to his forces at a minimum. "I guard with Ruby Dragon Knight, Hildred!" The violet-haired knight appeared in front of her vanguard. Facing the incoming volley, she began to spin her pike rapidly, creating a makeshift barrier. Against all odds, the missiles and gunfire bounced off harmlessly against the shifting weapon. For now, the knights were safe._

**Hildred- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 20000**_

_Adler pulled back on his bow. "The assault cannot be stopped! I'm next!"_

_**Strength- 20000**_

* * *

Sean looked at his hand. With only four cards, he couldn't waste any more resources, especially since he wasn't on grade 3 yet. "I don't guard."

"Drive check...ahah, Aura Commander, Yuichiro the Brave! A draw trigger! Wonderful timing, my good friend! That's 10000 Power to Aura Robo Black, and an extra card to my arsenal."

* * *

"_EMERALD ARROW!" Adler let loose an arrow of pure energy from his weapon, which cut through Gawain like a hot knife._

"_Damage check," grunted Gawain. "No trigger."_

"_For the last attack, Yellow shall lend his support to Black! Behold the power of Aura Robo Black!" Whirring to life, the black carrier's headpiece parted, revealing a large energy cannon, which began to gather an unsettlingly large amount of power._

_**Strength- 43000**_

_Gawain braced himself. This attack was far too big to block, and it would be a painful one. "I don't guard." The tortoise mech finally fired its cannon, engulfing much of the enemy formation in a blanket of searing obsidian energy._

* * *

"Damage check...no trigger."

"And with that, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 4, Ranger 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Ranger 2**_

"Okay, stand and draw." Sean had to think a bit about his next move. This guy may be a bit too into his character, but he was hardly a joke. His deck was beyond synergetic, and even without that drive trigger, that last attack was over 30k, all without the help of a grade 3. He couldn't end it here- he wasn't going to deal four damage when his opponent had 6 cards in hand, including one sentinel- but he still needed to find a way to put himself back in the lead.

"Sean, are you okay?" asked Carlos. He had been watching quietly from the sidelines, to the extent that Sean almost forgot about him.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about my next move. I ride Cosmic Dragon General, Gawain Skycutter."

**Gawain Skycutter- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"An excellent card," mused V. "I look forward to seeing how well you've mastered him."

Sean ignored his opponent. "That's a Force II gift for me, which I'm putting on my vanguard circle. Now I'm using Skycutter's on-place skill. I can counter blast one to call a Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain from my deck."

"And now you use Knight Gawain's skill to superior call another unit from the deck?"

"Yep. With Knight Gawain's skill, I superior call another Rotegal. Rotegal's skill let's me draw a card and buff him by 3000. Finally, I call Soldier Gawain to rearguard."

"A full formation. You are indeed a worthy opponent."

"Um, okay. Well, because Skycutter is my vanguard, all units with Gawain in their name get 5000 Power during my turn."

* * *

_The general reared on his dragonic mount. "The counterattack begins now! Rotegal, Maxime, lead the way!" Once more, the tamer unfurled her whip for a scathing lash, her canine companion ready to pounce._

_**Strength- 26000**_

_Adler remained defiant. "As we've said, we have no intention of letting you gather more resources. I guard with Justice Armament, Aura Mini Orange, and Aura Robo Black will intercept to cover the excess damage!" Maxime swung her whip, digging not into her intended target but into a pair of machines- the familiar black tortoise, alongside a smaller, stockier oranged ape mech. Both took substantial damage, but Adler remained untouched._

**Aura Mini Orange- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 30000**_

_Skycutter grimaced. "You can't defend everything! I'm attacking next with the support from my other Rotegal!" His mount took flight, ready to dive bomb it's unlucky target. Greatsword at the ready, Skycutter prepared for a massive swing._

_**Strength- 26000/2 Critical**_

_Adler braced himself. "I don't guard."_

* * *

"You sure? This attack is critical, and I know you have a PG in hand."

"I indeed have at least one perfect guard. However, using it now before I reach my grade 3 would potentially leave me without options later. The only way you can end the match is if you drew two critical triggers, and I mean no offense when I say I doubt you're lucky enough for that."

"Well, okay then. Twin drive, first check...nothing. Second check...Diamond Dragon Knight, Sunniva just got me a draw trigger. That's 10000 Power for Knight Gawain and an extra card for me."

"Checking for two damage triggers. First...no trigger. Second...ah, Justice Mechanic, Aura Mini White! My trusted companion here has a heal trigger, meaning 10000 Power for Adler, and one less damage for me."

"Great…"

* * *

_With a pair of hefty swings, Skycutter slashed away at Adler before darting back to his own formation. Adler, while shaken and wounded, stood tall. "I'm not finished, fiend!" he shouted defiantly, standing firm._

_Skycutter's mount finally landed, and the general shifted his attention towards his right flank. "Sir Gawain, take Soldier's support and lead the final assault!"_

"_Of course, my vanguard!" the knight obeyed. Glowing with a fierce light, he began to charge towards the green warrior, greatsword at the ready._

_**Strength- 43000**_

_Adler once again braced himself. "Far stronger than I anticipated. Still, hardly a mortal blow. I don't guard." With a mighty swing, Gawain dealt another blow against the ranger, finally getting his opponent to topple. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"I guess that's it. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 7, Ranger 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Ranger 4**_

"Excellent! Time to show the true might of the Aura Rangers! Stand and draw!" V dramatically added a card to his hand.

Sean blinked. _What's with the sudden spike in energy?_

"Behold, the ultimate avatar of justice, and the proof of the bonds of the Aura Rangers! I ride the Titan of Justice, Super Aura Robo!"

* * *

_Adler, like the others before him, faded into stardust, leading the way for a violent earthquake. As the Royal Paladin formation struggled to maintain cohesion, a quintet of mechs stampeded from the distance- a red lion, a yellow bull, a green eagle, a black tortoise, and a blue dolphin._

"_SUPER AURA COMBINATION!" cried a voice from the lion, undoubtedly the pilot. The animal mechs began to space out, whirring and clicking as they began to change shape. The tortoise morphed into what looked like a pair of legs, the lion into a torso of sorts, and the bull and dolphin unfolded to form a pair of arms. All four pieces mashed together, forming an enormous humanoid robot. The eagle, only having changed slightly, attached itself to the mech's back, giving it a large pair of metallic wings. As the shifting and merging finally stopped, a head emerged from the bot, completing the fusion into a massive warrior. It was an inspiring sight, though it bode poorly for the onlooking knights._

**Super Aura Robo- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"Imaginary Gift- Force III! I place it on my vanguard circle, giving my vanguard an extra drive check! I move Aura Robo Blue to my back row. Now, I use Super Aura Robo's skill. I counter blast one, soul blast one and discard a card to look at the top seven cards of my deck and call two normal units from them to rearguard. Answer the cry of justice, my allies! I superior call Supreme Aura Ranger, Red Lowe and Justice Fighter, Aura Robo Green!"

* * *

_With a dramatic swish, the giant mech summoned two pillars of light, leading the way for two more warriors. One was the green mech seen from the prior fusion- a giant green eagle, armed with various weapons more at home on a jet fighter than a mechanical bird. The other was a born leader, a warrior in red armor, chest plate emblazoned with a lion emblem, a lion's-head helm, and flowing white scarf. Skycutter could tell this was just the start of a fierce enemy assault._

**Red Lowe- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

**Aura Robo Green- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"The other five are shuffled into my deck. Since I called a grade 3 unit, my vanguard gains 20000 Power and an additional drive!"

"He's already up to four drive checks," awed Carlos. Sean just nodded. This was the start of a big turn…

"Now for Lowe's skill! I counter blast one on place to check the top five cards for a grade 3...ah, Justice Advance, Aura Robo Red! I add it to my hand, and shuffle the rest back. Since I added, Lowe gains 15000 Power! Now, Aura Robo Green's on-place! With one counter blast, both it and my vanguard gain 5000 Power! Finally, Lowe's once per turn skill! With one soul blast, both he and Super Aura Robo gain 5000 Power!"

"That's an absurd amount of power," Sean thought aloud.

"These combos are crazy," added Carlos quietly.

"To cap things off, I call Blue Delfin to rearguard! The true strength of the Auras are about to shine!"

* * *

_A voice emerged from the combined robot. "For the first attack, Aura Robo Yellow will boost Aura Robo Green for an airstrike against Skycutter!" The green eagle whired to life, rapidly ascending and leveling its guns towards the enemy general._

_**Strength- 23000**_

_Skycutter's mount began to shift uncomfortably, and its rider puzzled. This was an easily blockable attack, but the other two assaults would be much more powerful, and he'd need every unit to make a comeback. "I don't guard." He was soon peppered with a barrage of bullets, causing both him and his mount to cringe in searing pain. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"Now, I attack with Super Aura Robo! With his attack skill, I can put a total of five cards from my hand, drop zone, and on reaguard into my soul to make it go critical! One from hand, one rearguard, and three from my drop go to my soul! And since at least one of those cards was a grade 3, I get yet another drive check! On top of that, since my vanguard's Power is 35000 or greater, Blue Delfin's boost gets an additional 5000 Power!"

_**Strength- 56000/2 Critical/5 Drive**_

* * *

_The mech outstretched its hands, creating a blade of pure light. "It's over! AURORAL PENTABLADE!" It swung its weapon with reckless abandon, practically cleaving the battlefield in twain, causing quakes and plumes of dust to rocket upwards. It should have been the end of it, but as the dust cleared, the enemy formation was completely intact, protected by a massive circular barrier._

"_What? Impossible…"_

* * *

"Your attack is nullified by Sunniva."

"Interesting. An orthodox but effective maneuver. Now, for my penta-drive. First card...no trigger. Second...Aura Mini Orange, a critical trigger. All effects to Lowe. Third...nothing. Fourth...nothing. Fifth...Aura Mini Violet, another critical trigger. Once more, a critical and 10000 Power to Lowe."

_Thank gosh I PGed. I doubt I could've healed out from four damage._

"As part of the Force III cost, the last checked card goes to the bottom of my deck."

* * *

_The mech was shaken but still determined. "The path to victory is still clear! Red Lowe, it's all up to you!" The scarfed Ranger, glowing with the power from the various stellar boosts, let out a sonorous warcry before bolting furiously towards Skycutter._

_**Strength- 61000/3 Critical**_

_Skycutter calmed his mount. "I must stop this! Odi and Peridot Dragon Knight, Muriel will guard! Knight Gawain will intercept! With my skill, he gains 10000 extra Shield!" Lowe let out a flurry of feral blows, each landing on a knight with gemcut armor. By the time his fury satiated, the general was untouched. For now, the knights would fight on…_

**Muriel- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 63000**_

* * *

"An excellent defense. I suppose I'll have to finish you off next turn. I pass it over to you."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 3, Ranger 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 4, Ranger 4**_

Sean nodded again. "I stand and draw." It didn't take much thought to realize he was in a bad spot. V's units could hit hard, and if he was going to break through that seven card hand, he needed to hit harder. Skycutter just wasn't going to cut it. A change in strategy was needed. "I ride Radiant Armor Dragon."

**Radiant Armor Dragon- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"That's another Force II Gift for me. With Radiant Armor's on-place skill, I draw a card, then call a card from my hand to rearguard. I superior call Bertilak from hand. Now, for Radiant Armor's once-per-turn skill. With one counter blast, one soul blast, and by placing one card from my drop zone at the bottom of my deck, I give all units in my front row 10000 extra Power."

"I see," V chimed. "You're hoping to break through my defenses with raw strength. Unfortunately, I have no intention of folding this turn. Come at me at full strength if you must, but no progress shall be made."

Sean furrowed his brow a bit. "I have to try. With a boost from Rotegal, Maxime attacks Super Aura Robo."

_**Strength- 33000**_

"I guard with Aura Mini White, and intercept with Aura Robo Green."

**Aura Mini White- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 38000**_

Sean sighed. "I'm never going to land an attack with Maxime, am I? Anyway, my other Rotegal lends his support to my vanguard, who attacks Super Aura Robo again."

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

"With Yuichiro, your attack is nullified."

_I'm guessing this is why he held on to his PG…_

**Yuichiro- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"Well, alright, twin drive. First check...no trigger. Second check...Kruegal, a critical trigger. All effects to Bertilak. Now, with Soldier Gawain's support, Bertilak deals the final attack on your vanguard. With the trigger effect and the Force II marker, he's coming in at three critical."

_**Strength- 38000/3 Critical**_

"I guard with Aura Mini Violet, Aura Robo Black, and Aura Robo Red. The last gets 10000 Shield when my vanguard is a grade 3."

**Aura Robo Red- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield**

_**Defense- 43000**_

Sean sighed. "Guess that's it. So much for a big push."

"Well, it wasn't that bad," Carlos consoled. "I mean, he only has one card in hand. He's in a bad spot, too."

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Ranger 1**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 4, Ranger 4**_

"I stand and draw." V chuckled. "It seems the time has come...to declare Final Turn!"

Sean blinked. "Final wha?"

Carlos gulped. "It's an old school term used by competitive players. He's saying that there's not going to be a next turn."

"But he only has two cards in hand? What can he do with two cards?"

"This!" interjected V. "Once more, I ride Super Aura Robo! And once more, I place a Force III Gift under my vanguard circle! Now for Super's skill! One counter blast, one soul blast, and one discard to check the top seven- I superior call Red Lowe and Yellow Stier!"

"You don't mean-"

"Because I called a grade 3, that's 20000 Power and 1 extra drive to my vanguard! Now, I'm using the skills of both Lowes- one soul blast each for 5000 Power to each of them and 10000 Power to Super Aura Robo! Now for the final phase of justice! Yellow Stier boosts my first Red Lowe for an attack on your vanguard!"

_**Strength- 26000**_

Sean was forced to weigh his options. With a massive vanguard swing and another column over 25k, he'd have to use every card at his disposal. But he'd need to carefully consider each card used, lest he'd be without options. With four damage, he could afford to take this attack. "No guard. Damage check...Odi, a critical trigger. That's 10000 more Power to my vanguard."

"You'll need far more than a single damage trigger to hold back my righteous tide! With a boost from Delfin, Super Aura Robo ends this!"

_**Strength- 56000/5 Drive**_

"You're right, I'll need more than just that damage trigger. That's why I'm nullifying your attack with Sunniva."

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

V was caught completely by surprise. "What? Another one?"

"Had to hang on to at least one, given that I'm fighting Dimension Police, yeah?"

"Unbelievable," muttered Carlos. "Well played, Sean."

V cleared his throat. "Well, yes, but I still have five drive checks. First...nothing. Second...no trigger. Please, third check...ahah, Yuichiro! That's 10000 Power to Lowe and one more card for my hand! Fourth...none. Fifth...none. The last two cards checked go to the bottom of my deck due to the Force III markers."

"Five checks, only one trigger. So much for the final turn," Sean thought aloud.

"The lack of triggers was unfortunate, yes, but I still have one last attack. Aura Robo Blue lends its support to Lowe's charge!"

_**Strength- 36000**_

"I guard with Kreugal and Hildred from hand."

_**Defense- 38000**_

V sputtered a bit. "I-I see. You-re defense has been excellent. Sadly, my turn is now over."

_**End of Turn 8**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 1, Ranger 4**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Ranger 4**_

"I stand and draw." Sean took a breath. It was clear how to win, and it was very unlikely that his opponent could stop him. "I ride Radiant Armor Dragon on top of my old one. I gain one more Force II Gift, and I'm putting it under my last front row rearguard circle. Next, I'm using Radiant Armor's on-place. I draw a card, then call a card from my hand to RC. I superior call Skycutter Gawain. Since he was called over, Bertilak is retired."

Carlos quickly put two and two together. "You're going in for the most Power possible to end it here!"

V cleared his throat again. "I see. So this is _your_ final turn."

Sean nodded. "All I have to do is hit you once and the game is mine. With Radiant Armor's once-per turn, I counter blast one, soul blast one, and place a card from my drop zone at the bottom of my deck to boost my front row by 10k. Now for my battle phase- first up, Rotegal boosts Maxime for an attack on Super Aura Robo."

_**Strength- 33000/2 Critical**_

"This may be a desperate scenario, but I am not beaten until I am beaten! With Aura Mini White and Aura Robo Red, your attack fails!"

_**Defense- 43000**_

"Fine by me. Next, my other Rotegal boosts Radiant Armor Dragon for another attack on your vanguard."

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

"Once more, Yuichiro! Your attack is nullified!"

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Sean blinked. "You sure about that? If you do that, you won't have any cards left in hand."

"As I've said, I'm not beaten until I'm beaten!"

"Uh, okay then. Twin drive- first check...Muriel, a heal trigger. That's 10000 Power to Skycutter, and one less damage for me. Second check...no trigger. Still, I don't see how you're going to survive this next attack."

"Ah, but we're both at four damage now! If but one of my checks is a heal-"

"I don't see that happening," interrupted Carlos. Both players turned towards him, causing him to shake a bit. "W-well, you already have one in your damage zone, and two in your drop zone. You only have one in your deck, so…"

"That is correct. A bit sobering," V said. "Still, I must cling to hope. Hit me with your last shot!"

"If you say so. With support from Soldier, Skycutter attacks last."

_**Strength- 41000/2 Critical**_

"It all comes down to this. First check...nothing. Second check...n-no trigger."

* * *

_Soaring through the skies like a missile, Skycutter drew his shining greatsword across the mech's abdomen. As the general passed by, sparks burst all over the robot, before it was consumed in a painful, multicolored explosion. In a battle between the scions of justice, it seemed that the knights emerged victorious…_

_**End of Turn 9**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 3, Ranger 0**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 4, Ranger 6**_

_**Sean wins**_

* * *

After the last card slid into V's damage zone, the area grew uncharacteristically quiet. For a brief moment, Sean almost felt bad for winning. Sure, the costume gimmick was annoying, but he seemed genuinely crestfallen to have lost. "Hey, uh," he began, aiming to console.

"Your bond with the Royal Paladins is something to be believed. The better fighter one this time."

"Oh," Sean said. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, thanks."

V chuckled. "It's always nice to find such a promising cardfighter. May victory follow you wherever path you choose." He turned to Carlos. "Now, I believe you wanted to speak with me?"

Carlos tensed up. "Oh, yeah. Well see…" he gulped. "I-I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, well, you probably don't remember, but you helped me get into Vanguard in the first place."

"Ah, I see! Well, I'm happy to have helped you, citizen. If the fates allow, I would love to see what progress you've made."

Carlos relaxed a bit, lighting up. "That'd be great."

"Excellent! I shall see you soon! But for now, I must take my leave." He quickly gathered his cards. "Farewell!" He bolted towards the back of the store, straight into the bathroom.

Sean blinked, then chuckled. "Man, what's with this store? Seems to attract all sorts of...characters."

Carlos shrugged. "Yeah, well, congrats on the win. You're heading towards the semifinals, man."

Sean nodded. The first two fights had been more challenging than he anticipated. But for the first time in a while, he felt a sense of confidence- if he could muscle past the first two rounds, maybe he could win it all...

* * *

_A/N: In case it wasn't obvious, the Aura cards are based on the good ol' Power Rangers and their mechs. Stay tuned- the card database should be updated with the DP cards!_


	17. Chapter 13- Jurassic Spark

"_About now, it would seem," said Midori. "I shall see you in Block C, Lucas."_

"_Really?" Lucas peeked at the bracket. "Woah, you're right. This'll be a match to remember."_

"_I certainly hope so," nodded Midori. She led the way to one of the tables, her opponent trailing close behind._

* * *

Admittedly, Lucas didn't know too much about Midori. She had been one of the original members of the Cardfight Committee, but he didn't go out of his way to hang out with her. He knew she was wickedly intelligent, and that she and Nat went way back. She was sort of an unheard voice of reason in the Committee, and she wasn't too shabby a cardfighter. But beyond that? The overall picture was fuzzy. This would have been a chance to talk one-on-one with her, had it not been a timed tournament setting.

There was a silence as both players shuffled their decks. Not an uncomfortable one, to be sure, but neither party had much to say to each other. Lucas had to rack his brain a bit to break the quiet. "So, you helped Nat and Adam with their new decks?"

"Yes, I did. As enthusiastic as they are with the game, their deckbuilding skills are, well…"

"Jank?"

"I was going to say 'awful.' I'm not a fan of the term 'jank.'"

"What, too harsh?"

"Too...nonsense, I suppose. Just not a fan of those types of terms."

"I see. Not a fan of being down with the kids."

"...What?"

"A joke. That was a joke."

"Ah."

Both drew their starting hand. A bit more silence followed, before Lucas cleared his throat. "So, anything else going on in your life?"

"Mostly just studying for midterms. I'd also be tutoring Nat and Adam, but they've been wrapped up in training."

"I'm guessing they'll be trying to keep their heads above water next week, huh?"

"Don't remind me. I've been pleading with them, but they insisted this was more important."

Lucas grinned. "Gee, that paid off, huh?"

"Again, don't remind me."

"Are all cardfighters ready to start?" Tyler interrupted.

"Guess this is it," said Lucas. "You ready?"

"Of course."

"Let round two begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Due to its immense size, the Dragon Empire was home to a number of distinct biomes. One of the less studied but nonetheless fascinating areas of the Empire were the jungles of the dinodragons. Filled with unique flora and fauna, it was an academic's dream, if not for its fiercely territorial denizens. The dinodragons and their human companions who patrolled these lands made short work of everyone and everything that entered their lines of sight. In one of the several clearings, the jungle's inhabitants spotted another mob looking to encroach on their home. A battle was about to begin…_

"_I ride! Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"_

**Kid Stern- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" replied the green astral body. Fading into the verdant undergrowth, it was soon replaced with a diminutive, cream-colored dinodragon. Resembling an infant tyrannosaurus, it wore part of its eggshell atop its head like a crown, proudly carrying around a small branch like a scepter. "Child Tyrant, Enfant Rex!"_

**Enfant Rex- Grade 0/6000/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Still rocking Tachikaze, huh?"

"Of course. Equip Gauges are prime for experimentation. Anyway, I'm first. I draw, then ride Plasma Tail Dragon, Electroraptor."

* * *

_The wannabe ruler disappeared into the earth, leading the way to a much larger dinodragon. It was the size of a standard stallion, resembling a crane-necked velociraptor with a set of blue and green armor. It sported a lengthy tail, lined with ionized spikes and crackling with an advanced electricity. Gnashing it's teeth, it fixed its shining green eyes on its opponent._

**Electroraptor- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Due to Enfant Rex's skill, I draw a card, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 6, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 0, Lucas 0**_

"My turn," stated Lucas. "I draw, and ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr."

**Bursting Serr- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to Kid Stern, I draw a card. Next, I call Muscle Kilo, Grabby Oppo to rearguard."

**Grabby Oppo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"It seems you're already committing to offense."

"Well, given how hard Tachis hit, I gotta get as big a lead as I can. First up, Oppo will attack your vanguard."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_With a screeching squeal, the copper red alien lunged towards the raptor. After planting each of its hands firmly onto the dinodragon, it pivoted into a full throw, using all its strength to toss his target upwards. After a brief hang in the air, Electroraptor descended gracelessly, cratering into the jungle's turf like a fish out of water._

_Serr chuckled a bit. "Don't think this is over yet, you stupid lizard! I'm next!"_

_**Strength- 8000**_

_The dinodragon found its footing soon after the threat. "I don't guard," it barked. It may not have had the impressive processing power of his superiors, but even he knew wasting resources now would be foolish._

"_Drive check...nothin', but this will hurt anyway!" Serr trampled towards his opponent, taking a small leap at the last second. While airborne, his dominant arm bulked up, allowing him to bring down his fist like a massive hammer upon the raptor's head. Cackling, he lept back to his ally, leaving the injured lizard to struggle back upwards._

* * *

"Damage check...no trigger this time either."

"Welp, that's my turn. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 6, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 2, Lucas 0**_

Midori nodded. "I draw. Now I ride Breakthrough Dragon, Batterspino."

* * *

_Electroraptor disappeared in a flurry of electric sparks. In its place emerged a much larger dinodragon- resembling a spinosaurus of sorts, it's aqua-colored armor was decaled with a yellow trim. Its arms were fortified with a set of piston-like gauntlets, and instead of a crest, its back sported a large, reinforced buzzsaw. It let out an intimidating roar, revealing a set of dagger-like teeth._

**Batterspino- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"Electroraptor, when rode upon, can be called to my rearguard. In addition, I can attach the top card of my deck face-down to it as an Equip Gauge."

_There she goes, already stacking Gauges. This won't be easy. I wonder if-_

"Excuse me, sorry." He heard a familiar voice coming to the play area. "Sorry it took so long. Adam was...hard to move."

Lucas sighed. "No one asked you to come, Nathaniel."

Nat rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure I'm allowed to watch, Robertson. Ah, I see Midori is already spreading out her Gauges. Looks like things are about to get interesting."

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Glad you could come, Nat, but I'm in the middle of something. I call Covering Fire Dragon, Tricalibur, and Mobile Bunker Dragon, Landship Ankylo."

* * *

_Roaring in from the distance came two more heavily armored dinodragons. One was a dark green shade, similar to a WWII battle tank, resembling a triceratops with tank guns instead of horns. The other was a metallic grey, bulky ankylosaur , scratched and chipped after years of battle, and covered with built in tank guns. Both rolled up to their vanguard on large sets of worn tank treads, fixing their guns on the enemy formation._

**Tricalibur- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Landship Ankylo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Now for Ankylo's skill. I counter blast one and rest him to attach the top card of my deck to Tricalibur and give him an additional 5000 Power. And now I begin my battle phase- Tricalibur attacks your vanguard."

_**Strength- 14000**_

"I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_Locking on to the alien, Tricalibur adjusted and leveled its cannons to track the enemy formation. With a deep whir, it fired a shot from its trio of guns. Two of the shots missed, creating small bursts of soil besides Serr, but one hit the alien in his gut, engulfing him in a cloud of flame and smoke._

_Without waiting for any comeback, the leading dinodragon prepared for its own push. "Electroraptor, lend me your support!" The buzzsaw on its back began to spin rapidly. "I'll blow right past you!"_

_**Strength- 17000**_

* * *

"When Batterspino attacks, I can retire one of my rearguards to draw a card, and add the top card of my deck as an Equip Gauge on another rearguard. Landship Ankylo is retired, and I add a Gauge to Tricalibur."

"I'm not gonna guard."

"Very well. My drive check...Savage Herbalist. That's 10000 Power to my vanguard and one less damage for me."

* * *

_After a trampling charge, Batterspino launched itself at Serr, somersaulting onto its target buzzsaw first. The blade tore into the alien, causing a serious yowl of pain, after which the dinodragon rolled away before stomping back to his formation. "Damage check," groaned Serr. "No trigger…"_

* * *

"And with that, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 6, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 1, Lucas 2**_

Lucas nodded. "Okay, I stand and draw. I ride Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco."

**Showboat Anco- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Since I rode on Serr, I can call him from soul to an open RC. I move Oppo back, then call Muscle Mega, Boomerang Thorac."

**Boomerang Thorac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Now I'm ready to attack. First up, Oppo boosts Thorac for an attack on Tricalibur."

_**Strength- 17000**_

Nat scratched his head. "Wait, why attack the rearguard? You're already behind in damage."

"Use your head, Nathaniel. That rearguard has two Gauges on it. If Midori wants to make any plays, she needs as many Gauges as possible. See where I'm going with this?"

Midori nodded. "In addition, his Nova Grapplers can attack multiple times, so even if I don't take damage for this attack, he can make up for it with further assaults."

"Yeah, exactly. You can learn a lot from her, Nathaniel."

Nat curled his lip. "Alright, so if this attack hits, she'll be down two Gauges."

"Which is why I'm guarding this attack. With an Electroraptor from hand, that attack is blocked."

_**Defense- 19000**_

"Okay," said Lucas, "that whiffed. Now Serr boosts Anco for an attack on Batterspino. With Serr's skill, I discard a card to buff him my 3k and soul charge one. Also, I'm using Thorac's skill- one counter blast and one soul blast to stand him back up and buff him by 5k."

"So that's what she was talking about," Nat thought aloud.

_**Strength- 20000**_

"That's fine, I don't guard," responded Midori.

"Drive check...Color Commentator, Jabber scored me a critical trigger. That's 10000 Power to Thorac, and an extra damage on this attack."

* * *

_With a rapid descent, Anco's boots smashed against the dinodragon's skull, denting it's head armor and even knocking a few teeth out with much force. As the alien used his opponent's head as a kickoff point for a flashy somersault back. "Damage checks," growled Batterspino. "First...no trigger. Second...no trigger."_

_Anco cackled. "Hope that hurt, lizard boy! How was your visit to the dentist?" He turned to his weapon wielding subordinate. "Thorac, baby, I want you to take another whack at getting rid of Tricalibur. Can't let our opponent use those Gauges, hmm?"_

"_No problem, boss," responded Thorac, prepping both of his boomerangs. "This time, I ain't missing!"_

_**Strength- 24000**_

_Batterspino, despite its daze, still had enough energy to think strategically. "I'm not letting you touch him! I defend him with Savage Herbalist!" Just then, a human figure appeared before the dinodragon formation- a woman dressed in various furs and covered with various exotic plants and flowers. While dwarfed by the sheer size of her allies, she managed to summon a barrier of verdant flora, deflecting both boomerangs. The flora swirled around her like a twister, causing her to dissapear with her companion unharmed._

**Savage Herbalist- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

* * *

Lucas sighed. "Man, you really want that on the board. Well, since it's the end of my turn and I have five or less cards in my hand, I can move Oppo to my soul to draw an extra card. And that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 4, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 3, Lucas 2**_

"I stand and draw." Midori examined her hand briefly. "I must apologize, Lucas, but I believe I have the hand to end the game right here. I ride Insatiable Storming Dragon, Twincrocanto."

* * *

_The deeply wounded dinodragon was consumed by a chilling light, sinking into the jungle's turf. Seconds later, it was replaced by a new pillar of light. As it dispersed, a new dinodragon materialized. A terrifying giant, it resembled a fully armored tyrannosaurus, clad in a thick body of turquoise plating. In each of its small arms, it carried a massive firearm, each sporting a pair of imposing gatling guns. On its back was welded an impressive rail cannon, flanked by a pair of traditional tank cannons. Completing the menacing visage was that the dinodragon had not one head but two, both letting out an ear splitting roar._

**Twincrocanto- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"By riding Twincrocanto, I gain an Accel I Gift. Now, for his once-per-turn skill. By retiring one of my rearguards, I can retire one of yours. Tricalibur gives his life to force Thorac off the battlefield."

Lucas moved Thorac to his drop zone. "I'm guessing that's not it."

"No, not remotely. As part of Twincrocanto's skill, I can either draw a card or gain an Equip Gauge. Obviously, I draw a card. Now for Tricalibur's skill- with one counter blast and one soul blast, I can return it's Equip Gauges to my hand."

Nat nodded. "A stellar play. Getting rid of an important rearguard, and gaining three cards off it. You're in trouble Robertson."

"We'll see, Nathaniel," said Lucas. "She's just getting started."

"Indeed I am," said Midori. "Next, I call: Batterspino to my Accel circle; Petty Tyrant, Chariot Rex; Siege Tower Dragon, Argent Fortress; Landship Ankylo; and finally, Missile Salvo Dragon, Diracohail."

* * *

_With a pair of aggressive stomps and another roar, Twincrocanto summoned a horde of dinodragons to his side- five in total. Three were fresh faces- one, a large carnivorous lizard in bronze armor, a giant lance welded to each of his sides. Another was a towering behemoth, a skyscraping brontosaurus with obsidian black armor, decked out with various turrets and cannons. Finally, a stegosaurus of sorts with yellow and black armor, sporting a row of missile launchers on it's back instead of the standard spines._

_Anco gulped. "Well, this is going to suck…"_

**Chariot Rex- Grade 3/12000 Power/Accel Marker**

**Argent Fortress- Grade 3/12000 Power/Accel Marker**

**Diracohail- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"First, I'm using Argent Fortress's on-place skill. I can take a card from my drop zone and make it an Equip Gauge for one of my rearguards. That's an extra Gauge for Electroraptor, and since I stocked a grade 1 or lower unit, Argent Tower gains 10000 Power. Next, Landship Ankylo's skill- resting him and one counter blast to attach the top card of my deck to Batterspino as a Equip Gauge, in addition to 5000 more Power. Finally, Chariot Rex's skill- I discard a card to equip another Gauge from the top of my deck to Batterspino, and since it has two or more Gauges, I can draw a card."

Lucas furrowed his brow a bit. _Those are some killer combos. Maybe she's really going to end it before I get to grade 3._ He looked at his hand. _This really isn't a good hand for defending. I'm kinda up a creek here…_

Nat smiled. "Oh, this will be quite entertaining."

* * *

_Twincrocanto stared at Anco with one of its heads as the other turned to its lumbering comrade. "Argent Fortress, take Diracohail's support," it growled gutturally. "Your target is that fop." The brontosaurus snorted, adjusting its various weapons to focus on the much smaller alien, while Diracohail notched a missile in each of its launchers._

_**Strength- 2900**_

_Anco gulped again. He really wasn't in any position to guard these assaults. "Ooh, this is going to hurt. No guard…" His hesitation was warranted, as second later he was bombarded with a shower of missiles, bullets, and cannonfire. Anco groaned as he struggled to find his footing again, in a field covered in craters and divots. "Damage check...no trigger. Sonuva-"_

* * *

"For my next attack, Chariot Rex attacks. By counter blasting one, I activate his skill- that's another Equip Gauge from the top of the deck for Batterspino. In addition, Rex gains 10000 Power for each of that rearguard's Gauges."

Lucas blinked as Nat grinned. "So he's coming in at 42k?" he asked incredulously.

"That is correct."

_**Strength- 42000**_

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, not guarding that. Damage check...Muscle Babyface, Charismatic Leva. Thank god, a heal trigger. That's one less damage for me, and 10000 Power for my vanguard."

"It will take far more than a heal trigger to survive this turn. With a boost from Electroraptor, Twincrocanto attacks. By discarding four gauges with my vanguard's skill, he gains 15000 Power, an extra drive, and an extra critical for this attack." Midori detached two cards from Electroraptor and two from Batterspino. "This attack will seal it."

_**Strength- 35000/2 Critical/3 Drive**_

Lucas didn't hesitate. "I'm stopping that with Pyra. By discarding a card, your attack is nullified."

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

**Pyra- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Very well, I check my triple drive. First...no trigger. Second...Rainbow Wing Dragon, Prism Pteryx, a draw trigger. That's 10000 Power to Batterspino, and an additional card for my hand. Third check...no trigger."

Lucas breathed out. "So much for a final turn, huh?"

Nat ticked as Midori shrugged. "This next attack will still corner you. Batterspino attacks. With his combat skill, I retire Diracohail to draw a card. Now Diracohail's skill activates- when he's retired, I can draw another card and equip him to another rearguard as a Gauge. I attach him to Batterspino. Batterspino's passive gives him 5000 Power for each Gauge, as well as another critical if he has two or more."

Nat brought out his hands. "So that's nine plus ten from the Accel marker, plus ten from the trigger, and fifteen from Gauges…"

"44000 Power," answered Midori.

_**Strength- 44000 Power/2 Critical**_

Lucas grimaced. "I really don't want to do this, but I have to take the critical. First check...no trigger. Second...Concession Jerk, Chugg, huh? Well, that's one more card for me."

Midori adjusted her glasses once more. "Well, that was disappointing. I thought I could finish it this turn. Unfortunately, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 8, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 3, Lucas 5**_

Lucas nodded. "I stand and draw." He frowned a bit. This was a bad spot to be in, one of the worst to have happened in a while. Midori may not have been able to make good on her promise to end the game on that turn, but he had a lot of ground to cover- he had to deal three points of damage against an eight card hand and an intercept. He needed to seriously weigh his options, or get wiped out. He studied his hand, trying to develop any semblance of a game plan…

"Uh, Robertson, it's your turn," interrupted Nat. "Are you giving up already?"

"Don't pester him, Nat," said Midori. "He's at a serious disadvantage. I assume he's constructing a comeback strategy."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting." He blinked a couple of times before grinning slightly. "I think I have a way to get nine attacks. Let's see you survive that."

Nat sputtered. "Nine? That's impossible."

"Watch and learn, Nathaniel. First things first, I ride Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach."

**Undefeated Brach- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"Thanks to this bad boy, I gain an Accel III Gift. Any unit on that circle gets 15000 extra Power, but has to be retired at the end of my turn."

"I see," observed Midori. "You're hoping to break through my defenses with raw strength."

"Something like that. Now, I call; Thorac to my Accel RC; Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac; Muscle Kilo, Kneelift Semi; and finally, Anco."

**Rocksteady Iliac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Kneelift Semi- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Capping off my main phase, I use Brach's once-per-turn skill- by soul blasting two cards, I give my front row 5000 Power."

Nat blinked. "That's it? I don't see how you're getting nine attacks out of this."

Midori sighed. "Sadly, I do. This will be a challenge."

* * *

_Brach cracked both pairs of knuckles. "Let's get to work, boys. Anco, get rid of Batterspino. Can't let our intercepts ruin our fun."_

_Anco broke into a wide grin. "Oh, of course!" He rocketed off, drawing back his dominant arm._

_**Strength- 14000**_

_Twincrocanto tried its best to maintain its composure. Batterspino was an essential ally, but with a flurry of attacks heading its way, it would have to focus on just surviving. "I don't guard," it muttered. Anco, cackling in glee, delivered a sparking uppercut directly into Batterspino's jaw. The towering dinodragon stumbling in pain before totally collapsing, crumbling to dust beneath the jungle's turf._

_Brach guffawed. "Not bad, not bad at all! 'Aight, Semi and Iliac, you're up! Head straight for that freak of a gecko!" Iliac let out a guttural moan in acknowledgment before taking a lumbering pace towards his target._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_The head dinodragon lowered its body slightly, planting its feet firmly. "I defend myself with Savage Blowpiper!" Out of the verdant undergrowth sprang one of its human allies- bronze-skinned, covered in warpaint and camouflaging foliage, and wielding a lengthy bamboo blowpipe. After a quick inhale, she shot a dart from her weapon, nailing the rock giant between its eyes. Iliac stumbled sharply back, gripping its forehead in pain. When it stabilized, the ambush trooper had disappeared, and he lost the strength to continue the drive forward._

**Savage Blowpiper- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

* * *

"No big loss. I use Semi's skill- I move him to my soul to restand the unit he boosted and buff him by 4k. Iliac restands, back in action. For attack number three, Thorac swings in at your vanguard."

_**Strength- 29000**_

Midori sighed. "I don't guard. Damage check...nothing. Unfortunate, I needed a damage trigger."

"Now for attack number four," grinned Luacs, "Iliac charges again. Since he's attacking a vanguard, I can counter blast one to restand one of my rearguards and give it 5k Power. Thorac is standing once more."

Nat turned pale. "I can see how he can get nine attacks out of this turn."

_**Strength- 18000**_

Midori tried her best to maintain calm. "I guard with Diracohail."

_**Defense- 22000**_

"For attack number five, Thorac takes aim at Chariot Rex."

_**Strength- 34000**_

"Chariot Rex?" inquired Midori. "Why not my vanguard?"

"That guy's a huge beater. Can't leave him alone, or I'm in trouble next turn. Besides, I have four more attacks after this."

"I see. I don't guard."

* * *

_In a flash, a pair of boomerangs slashed across the subordinate tyrant, eliciting a pained roar. It struggled to remain upright and conscious, but to no avail. Under the weight of its own wounds, it soon collapsed, crumbling to dust that mixed with the jungle's soil._

_Brach leaned forward, ready to strike. "Serr. let's finish this! Get ready, ya toad!"_

* * *

"By counter blasting one and discarding a card, I can use Brach's combat skill. He gets an extra drive, and I can restand a rearguard with a 5k buff. I restand Iliac. On top of that, I use Thorac's skill- when my vanguard attacks, I can counter blast and soul blast once each to restand him and give him 5k."

_**Strength- 23000/3 Drive**_

"Brach's attack is futile. With Rainbow Wing Dragon, Prism Pteryx, your attack is nullified.

* * *

_Brach swung his fists towards Twincrocanto in a fierce spinning lariat. Rather than making contact with either of the dinodragon's heads, however, his fists wran smack into a shimmering auroral barrier. "What the-" Brach stumbled back, taking another swing, once again ramming against a shining shield. Drawing back, he saw the culprit- an archeopteryx, the size of a small labrador, sporting white fur and a pair of wings, each sporting feathers of all colors. Brach smashed his fists against the barrier several times, but no matter how much force he put into his attacks, the barrier remained unmoving, uncaring. "Just great…"_

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

**Prism Pteryx- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

* * *

""No biggie, still got my triple drive. First check...Pyra, a draw trigger! Good timing! That's 10000 Power to Iliac, and another card for me. Second...no trigger. Third...nothing. Well, let's get on with attack number seven. Thorac attacks your vanguard."

_**Strength- 39000**_

Midori glanced at her hand. "I can survive the other two attacks if I let this one through," she thought aloud. "I don't guard. Damage check...Relentless Dragon, Batterpachy. I'd rather see this on my turn, but the extra 10000 Power for my vanguard is still appreciated."

"I've pushed you up to five damage this far, I just need one more! Attack number eight- Iliac charges! With his skill, since I restood him this turn, I can counter blast one to restand one of my other rearguards! Thorac is coming back for more, and with 5k more Power!"

_**Strength- 34000**_

"What is this, the billionth time he's been restood?" Nat asked, incredulous and disgusted.

"Third, but I share your exasperation," Midori said. "I guard with Savage Herbalist."

_**Defense- 42000**_

* * *

_Brach laughed arrogantly and heartily. "Cornered like a rat! There's no way you're blocking this! Thorac, swing in for the win!"_

"_Aw, hell yeah!" Thorac cried, winding up both of his charged boomerangs. Like a pair of ballista, he flung his weapons towards his haggard opponent. "TWIN SPIRAL TWISTER!" Both weapons spun around each other, creating a colorful vortex of wind and plasma, ripping its way towards the dinodragon. "Ain't armor in the universe thick enough to stop my new signature move!"_

_**Strength- 44000**_

_Twincrocanto snorted and stood its ground. "Boasting will do you no good! Landship Ankylo, Electroraptor, and Tricalibur will guard!" A trio of armored dinodragons appeared from the aether, the remaining soldiers of Twincrocanto's pack, and charged at full speed to meet the oncoming projectile. The two forces collide quickly, creating a fierce explosion of scrap, soil, and seething energy. As the boomerangs returned to their wielder, the dust cleared, revealing a scarred battleground, but an unscathed Twincrocanto._

_**Defense- 47000**_

_Brach turned crossly to Thorac. "Some signature move, champ."_

_Thorac chuckled sheepishly. "It's, uh, a work in progress."_

* * *

Lucas shrugged. "Man, I thought I had you there. My turn's over."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 0, Lucas 4**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 5, Lucas 5**_

Midori sighed. "That was far too close. I stand and draw." She drew the top card of her deck, stared at it a bit, and began to drum her fingers.

"This is bad," Nat thought aloud. "She's only got one card in hand, only one unit in her front row, and she's at five damage. She's out of options."

"Guess I put her in a bad spot, huh?" Lucas chuckled. "Well, it all comes down to what she drew."

"Well, first I use Landship Ankylo's skill- by resting him and counter blasting one, I can move a card from my drop zone to one of my rearguards as an Equip Gauge. Electroraptor gets a Gauge. Then, I use Twincrocato's once-per-turn skill- by retiring Ankylo, I force Iliac to the drop zone, and put the top card of my deck face down as an Equip Gauge to Electroraptor. Finally, I call Resupply Dragon, Droptera."

* * *

_A loud, desperate screech resonated through the jungle's canopy. As Brach looked up to investigate, he saw a large, metallic figure descend slowly onto the battlefield. A broad pteranodon, it's steel gray armor was complemented with red highlights and several headlights on its wings. In its talons, it carried a massive metal container, no doubt the supplies mentioned in its name._

**Droptera- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"With Droptera's skill, I counter blast and soul blast once each to turn the top two cards of my deck into Equip Gauges for two different rearguards. That's one more Gauge for Electroraptor and one for Argent Fortress, and since the skill resolved successfully, I can soul charge one and give Droptera 5000 Power."

Nat's eyes widened a bit. "That's four Gauges. Does that mean-"

"Indeed. For my first attack, Electroraptor boosts Twincrocanto. I discard my four Equip Gauges for 15000 Power, one more critical, and one more drive check."

_**Strength- 35000/2 Critical/3 Drive**_

Lucas blinked. "You know I have a PG, right?"

"I'm counting on it. If you use your Perfect Guard, you'll be down two cards, leaving you with two cards to defend with. Unless you have the right cards, you won't have enough to block both of my attacks."

"That kinda depends on your drive checks, though, right?"

"Yes, but that's a gamble I'm willing to take."

"Makes sense. Guess I just have to grit my teeth. With Pyra, your attack is nullified."

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"Now, for my triple drive. First...Savage Blowpiper. All effects to Droptera. Second check...no trigger. Third check, please...no trigger." She sighed. "Unfortunate. Well, to soften your defenses further, Argent Fortress attacks your vanguard."

_**Strength- 12000**_

"I guard with Iliac from hand."

_**Defense- 17000**_

"You're down to your last card, and you'll need at least 15000 Shield to stop this next attack. Droptera will end this game."

_**Strength- 24000/2 Critical**_

Lucas grinned. "How about 20k worth of Shield?"

Nat's jaw dropped. "You're kidding…"

"I guard with Charismatic Leva!"

**Charismatic Leva- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

There was a brief pause as Midori stared on disappointed. "I see. Very well, I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Midori 3, Lucas 0**_

_**Damage Count- Midori 5, Lucas 5**_

Lucas nodded. "I stand and draw. Hate to do this to you, Midori, you put up one hell of a fight. But I just got the one card guaranteed to end the game right here and now. I ride Muscle Apex, Unrivaled Brach MAX!"

"Aw, crap," groaned Nat. Midori maintained her composure a bit better, but was still visibly shaken.

"That's another Accel III Gift for me. Now for the big guy's skill- on place, I can soul blast a grade 3 to draw a card, then call a card from my hand to RC." He drew a card. "Well, not what I was looking for, but still good. I superior call Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll."

**Jobber Poll- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

Lucas smiled. "I may not get the front row buff, but I have enough attacks to end the game right here and now. First up, Anco attacks Droptera."

_**Strength- 9000**_

"I see. Trying to eliminate all of my defensive options." Midori drummed her fingers again. "I don't guard, I need everything to hold off your vanguard."

"Capping it off, Serr boosts Brach MAX for one last push on Twincrocanto."

_**Strength- 20000**_

"I guard with Savage Blowpiper."

_**Defense- 27000**_

"Just one card, huh? If I get a trigger, I'm busting through."

"But if you don't, I'll still have everything I need to stop your Accel circle Poll. It's a calculated risk I have to take."

"Well, let's check the twin drive. First check...no trigger. Second check...Muscle Babyface, Boisterous Diga! There we go, a critical trigger!"

"You're kidding," gasped Nat.

"That's 10000 Power and an extra critical for my vanguard! Sorry, but this game's over."

"Yes, yes it is," Midori sighed. "Last damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_MAX trampled his way towards his opponent with a possessed fury. Despite the alien being dwarfed by the dinodragons, his raw determination and anger managed to shake the enemy formation enough to cause a general rout. "Here comes the MAX Meteor Storm! Say goodnight, you sack of scales!" MAX slammed fist after fist into Twincrocanto, leaving a flurry of dents in its armor. To cap off his assault, MAX delivered a pair of devastating uppercuts to both of Twincrocant's heads. With a painful groan, the dinodragon swayed side to side, trying to maintain any semblance of footing. However, it was not to be, and Twincrocanto eventually collapsed onto the jungle turf, crumbling bit by bit into a fine powder…_

* * *

Midori slid her last card into her damage zone. "Well played, Lucas. That's the best game of Vanguard I've had in awhile."

Lucas grinned. "Same here. You've still got it."

Nat sighed. "That was so, so close. If Robertson hadn't gotten that trigger, he'd be sunk."

"No kidding. You're right about something for once, it was down to the wire."

"Close or not," Midori said, "you made the best out of a bad situation. Your flexibility is admirable."

"Yeah, and the way you managed to trigger Twincrocanto with only one card in hand was pretty baller, too."

"Yeah, hate to admit it, but," Nat scratched his head, "that was...fun to watch."

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

"You're very welcome, Robertson."

Lucas grinned. Still, he scraped by in that fight a bit too close for comfort. If he was going to win first, he'd need to step up his game, and fast...


	18. Chapter 14- Black Clouds and Thunder

"_Welp, back to Block D for me," said Sal. "According to the bracket, it's one of the Sage guys. Pray for me."_

* * *

Sal scanned the play area for her next opponent. She reasoned that he couldn't be that hard to find- the Sage trio that had entered all had their uniforms on like some bizarre badge of pride. That certainly narrowed down her options, though for some reason, she couldn't quite spot him.

_In my defense, I've only seen him, what, once? Not exactly a regular, either…_

"Excuse me, are you Sal?"

_Guess he found me first._ She turned to face the voice, and was in turn greeted with a vaguely familiar sight. Hooked nose, piercing eyes, leathery black hair- yep, this is who she was looking for. "That's me. Hayato, right?"

"Uh huh. Sorry, but have we met before? You look familiar."

"Yeah, when mister Card Hobo stopped by, but that's about it."

"Ah, yes, the 'Vagabond Fighter.' Good times. Anyway, I'm heading to table eight to get things started. Walk with me?"

"Sure, sure." So far so good. Sal had doubts about how her opponent would conduct himself, given his uniform and what she heard from people's brushes with Sage students. This guy certainly seemed inoffensive enough to tolerate; certainly enough lower her guard a bit. She took a seat at the table, trying her best to think of an acceptable icebreaker. She was beaten to the punch.

"What school do you go to?"

"Sutter. And you go to Sage?"

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, I don't know why I'm wearing this uniform."

"You didn't steal it off a dead guy, did you?"

"It looked good on him, and he wouldn't give it to me, what would you do?"

They shared a wry smile. "Anyway, what's Sage like?"

"Hard," he said, shuffling his deck. "You work hard or sink. Which is a bit difficult when you're balancing clubs and such."

"Clubs?"

"Yeah, the school basically forces you to join a club or two. I think it's padding, honestly, but I can't say I'm not enjoying my time roasting movies."

"What, is there an MST club or something?"

"Technically, it's called 'Film Criticism,' but it's basically that, yeah."

"Sounds fun. We don't have anything like that at Sutter."

"I'm not surprised."

"What?"

"No big deal. Can I cut your deck?"

"...Sure." Maybe she was right to have her shields up a bit.

"Are all cardfighters ready to start?" Tyler interrupted.

"Alright," said Hayato, "let's get started."

"You're not my dad," Sal joked.

"Let round two begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Scattered across the Dragon Empire were grand fortress temples, dedicated to the various draconic deities of old. Each was an architectural marvel in its own right, with towering pagodas, thick walls, and a veritable army of ornate decorative statues. It was a prime target for bandits, thieves, and grave robbers from all nations. In the dead of this particular night, one such group of cutthroats looked to plunder one of the lesser known temples, protected only by a small contingent of the Empire's saboteurs. If brute force was needed to get to an early retirement, thought their leader, then so be it._

"_I ride!" declared the red astral body, fading into the temple complex's courtyard. "Mountain Ogre Dracokid!"_

**Mountain Ogre Dracokid- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" answered a black astral body. It sunk into the courtyard, creating a cloud of miasmal obsidian mist. It swirled into a small vortex before dispersing violently in a small, chilling wave. Emerging from the darkness was a ninja-in-training, wearing a nondescript white robe, wooden sandals, and a feathered complexion. Its eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of piercing red eyes to complement its needly teeth. "Fledgling Stealth Fiend, Wakashimaru!"_

**Wakashimaru- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Hey, Nubatama. Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"What can I say, I'm a rebel. Now I believe you have the first turn?"

"Right, I draw. I ride Broken Horn Ogre."

**Broken Horn Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With my starter's skill, I draw an extra card, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Hayato 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 0, Hayato 0**_

"Alright, I draw. Now, I ride Lesser Stealth Dragon, Nagaikage."

* * *

_Wakashimaru threw down a small smoke bomb at its feet, summoning another gout of hellish smoke. A series of howling gales cut into the pillar of smoke and dust, sculpting it into a serpentine shape. The remaining smoke peeled away, giving way to a new saboteur. A pitch black, lanky serpent, it sported a pair of thin wings, whip-like whiskers, and a cold steel throwing knife in each of its spindly hands. It snorted, breathing out a jet of thick purple smoke from each nostril._

**Nagaikage- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Thanks to my starter, I draw. Now, I use Nagaikage to attack your vanguard."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"I don't guard."

"Thought as much. Drive check...nothing there."

"Yeah, no damage trigger for me either."

* * *

_The diminutive stealth dragon rocketed towards the enemy ogre, slashing past like an underworldly wind. The slash stung, ripping through the ogre's flesh, but it was hardly a wound to worry about. Nagaikage slithered back to his original position, flicking his tongue. "'Tis but a taste of our dark arts, brigand. I'll let you go with that warning."_

"_You can warn me all you like," scoffed Broken Horn. "We ain't movin' till we pick this place clean."_

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Hayato 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 1, Hayato 0**_

* * *

"I draw, and ride Bolt Tossing Ogre."

**Bolt Tossing Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Broken Horn has a special on-ride skill, but since you have no rearguards, I'm not paying the cost to use it."

* * *

_Bolt Tossing snapped his fingers, producing a small crackle of electricity. "Thunder Drum Ogre, Dragon Dagger Ogre, back me up!" A pair of illuminating lightning bolts struck the courtyard, mere feet away from the head ogre, producing a pair of lackeys. One, a bulky ogre dressed in monk's robes with a large war drum slung over his shoulder; the other, a true rogue of an ogre, spinning a pair of sizable daggers in each of its hands._

**Thunder Drum Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Dragon Dagger Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Bolt Tossing turned towards his freshly summoned subordinate. "Yo, Thunder Drum, soften this guy up for me, will ya?" The bulky ogre nodded before charging towards the demonic dragon._

_**Strength- 9000**_

_Nagaikage flicked his tongue again. "I see no point in guarding this attack." Thunder Drum slid and pivoted, swinging his instrument into his target like a massive morning star. Nagaikage was sent flying, before using a hellish energy to teleport back to his original position. "Damage check...no trigger, it seems."_

"_Nice, an opening! Dragon Dagger, NOW!" The head ogre clapped his hands together, slowly drawing them apart. In between his palms formed, illuminating the entire courtyard with a fierce glow. "Have a lick of lightning, lizard!" With a hearty grunt, he slung the fresly creating blast towards his target._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Nagaikage sharpened his blades. "A foolish endeavor. I have no intention of letting you utilize that dragger dragging fool. I guard with Stealth Rogue Kunoichi, Otomeoni." As the robe-clad ogre swung his instrument towards his target, a new figure appeared from a puff of smoke; a female oni, skin as pale as rice paper with robes as black as soot. With a flurry of hand seals, the demonic maiden summoned a ring of paper seals, creating a circular barrier of sickly green flames, totally absorbing the oncoming projectile._

**Otomeoni- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 28000**_

* * *

"Man, no one's going to let me proc Dragon Dagger the first time off, huh? Time for my drive check...Ogre Strongarm, a draw trigger. Well, I may not be able to break through, but I still get myself an extra card."

"Nice timing, but no amount of extra cards will help against Nubas."

"Uh, okay. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Hayato 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 1, Hayato 1**_

"Alright, I stand and draw." Hayato smiled a bit. "Hey, listen, it's clear you know what you're doing with these cards, but it's about time to show you what my Nubatama ninjas can really do. First up, I ride Greater Stealth Dragon, Genzo."

* * *

_Nagaikage sheathed his blades before his body dissipated into a hellish black smoke. It swirled in a rapid dust devil before it scattered, revealing another serpentine figure. Unlike Nagaikage, who was comparatively skin-and-bones, this dragon packed a similar tall build but with more bulk and armaments. Wearing what looked like a blood-red gi, he hung a medallion with a mavelovent magatama around his neck. His scales were a deep midnight violet, mixing menacingly with his deep red eyes. Completing the visage was a pair of what looked like elk horns, etched with various cursed characters._

**Genzo- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"First, I activate Nagaikage's on-ride skill. When he's rode on, I can draw a card. Now for Genzo's on-place. By counter blasting and soul blasting once each, I can draw a card and give him 6000 Power."

"Two extra cards off of one ride. That's a nice combo."

"Thanks for noticing. Now I call- Stealth Fiend of Giant Tonfa, Kossetsu; Stealth Beast, Hagane Garasu; and Pack Stealth Beast, Buntai."

* * *

_Genzo performed a number of typical ninja hand seals before slapping the ground. "Assemble, beings of stealth!" After a howling gale, a trio of smoke pillars burst from the earth, form which emerged a triad of demonic ninjas. One was a well-built ogre in monk's robes, with well pronounced fangs, a tonfa the size of his entire abdomen slung over his shoulder. Another was an avian demon, resembling an anthropomorphic crow- its wings were outfitted with tempered steel, and it carried a dagger in one talon and a set of throwing stars in the other. Finally, there was a shaggy canine demon, dressed in typical ninja garb, with patches of silver fur peeking out from his mask and boots._

**Kossetsu- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Hagane Garasu- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Buntai- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Alright, time for some combos. First up, I activate Hagane Garasu's on-place by discarding a card- I draw, and you may discard a card."

"May?"

"You don't have to, but if you don't, I get to counter charge one and give Garasu 6000 Power. What'll it be?"

Sal furrowed her brow a bit. It was way too early to be pitching cards like this, and with only one card in her damage zone, a few more hits wouldn't be the end of things. "Yeah, I'm keeping my cards."

"Suit yourself. That's one CC for me, and 6k for my rearguard. Next, Kossetsu's on-place; with a soul blast of one, I can choose one of your rearguards, and return it to your hand. I'm bouncing Thunder Drum."

"Oh yeah, bouncing," Sal said, returning a card from field to hand. "This'll be a pain."

"Don't think that's the end of it. Since I bounced a grade 2 or greater card, you have another choice to make- discard a card, or he gets 10000 extra Power."

"That's one heck of a boost. Stopping that is worth a discard."

"A wise decision. With that boost, he would have been much harder to block. Still, I'm not finished. By moving Buntai to my soul, I can choose one of your rearguards in the same column, and bounce it. Obviously, I'm returning Dragon Dagger to your hand."

Sal obliged. If this kept up, she would have to choose between having rearguards with no cards to guard with, or having cards to guard with and no rearguards for attacking. She forgot how much she hated fighting clans like this.

* * *

_Genzo snapped his fingers. "Kossetsu, you shall strike the first blow. Go now." The armed demon chuckled darkly, preparing his enormous weapon before trampling towards the enemy commander._

_**Strength- 9000**_

"_Like that'll hit!" scoffed Bolt Tossing. "I guard with Ogre Strongarm!" As Kossetsu swung his titular weapon downward, a squat ogre emerged from the earth, catching the weapon with his arms, holding it in place with brute force and pluck. Unable to muscle past this new obstacle, Kossetsu drew back his weapon before flash-stepping back to his vanguard._

**Ogre Strongarm- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 14000**_

_Like his predecessor, Genzo flicked his tongue. "Very well. I am your next opponent." He performed a number of familiar hand seals before thrusting both arms in forward, both now engulfed in a shadowy fire._

_**Strength- 15000**_

* * *

"Can't block all of them. I don't guard."

"Works for me. Drive check...awesome, Backstab Stealth Fiend, Uragiri. That's 10000 Power for Hagane Garasu, and an extra critical for my vanguard."

"Oof."

* * *

_Genzo's body flickered, vanishing soon after. Bolt Tossing whipped his head from side to side trying to locate the disappearing dragon. Suddenly, he felt a sudden chill to his back, along with a menacing hiss. "You're far too slow," a familiar voice spat. Genzo dug his hands into the ogre's back, engulfing his opponent in the same hellfire that coated his own arms. As the enemy vanguard yowled in burning pain, the dragon teleported back to his formation._

"_Damage checks," huffed the ogre, scraping embers off his body. "No triggers. Dammit…"_

_Genzo crossed his arms. "Hagane Garasu, I put you in charge of our final assault. The steel winged demon let out an avian screech before taking flight. Rearing back, it tossed all weapons within its talons towards the charred ogre, a hail of razor sharp cold steel._

_**Strength- 25000**_

_The ogre's breath was shallow, but his thoughts were clear- he couldn't surrender such a large lead. "I guard with Ancient Dragon Shaman!" An aged serpentine dragon, adorned with plants and wooden masks, slithered up from the courtyard. He tossed one of his masks towards the incoming shower of steel, which ballooned exponentially to block every single star and knife like an ornate shield._

**Ancient Dragon Shaman- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield**

_**Defense- 29000**_

* * *

"Since Garasu's attack whiffed, I can retire him to draw an extra card."

"Jesus, how many times are you going to draw?"

"As many as it takes to win. But for now, I'll have to end it here."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 5, Hayato 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 3, Hayato 1**_

"Okay, I stand and draw." Sal examined her hand, and furrowed her brow. There was no way she could end it this turn- dealing five damage in one turn with her current deck was too tall an order. On top of that, she had to push back hard enough to take back the lead, while leaving enough in her hand to survive her opponent's next bounce-fest. Committing too much to offense will leave her with nothing to guard with, and being too cautious would mean she'd remain behind in damage with nothing to show for.

"You okay?" interrupted her opponent.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my next move."

"That's good. I thought you were just giving up. I mean, I know I can pilot this deck pretty well, but…"

"I'm fine." She drummed her fingers. "I think I got it. First, I ride Wicked Mountain King, Shuten-Denji."

**Shuten-Denji- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"With him, I gain an Accel II Gift- one more rearguard circle, and one more card for me."

"Cool, more cards for me to rip. Thanks."

"Next up, I call Dragonic Twinaxe, Thunder Drum Ogre, and Dragon Dagger Ogre."

**Dragonic Twinaxe- Grade 2/9000/5000 Shield**

"I'm activating Twinaxe's skill- by discarding a card, I can bind one of your rearguards, then buff him by 3k. Say goodbye to Kossetsu."

Hayato shrugged. "You may have gotten rid of him, but you had to drop a card to do so. Guess I don't have to worry about your hand if you're going to destroy it for me."

"You're just full of quips, aren't you?"

"Can't help it, it's just my nature."

"Well, anyway, since I bound one of your rearguards, I can use Thunder Drum's skill- with one countre blast and one soul blast, I can draw a card. So basically, he covered Twinaxe's discard effect."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji gnashed his teeth. "Not the best formation, but I can make this work. Yo, Thunder Drum, Dragon Dagger, I'm counting on you to create an opening!" The larger of the subordinate ogres nodded before banging on his namesake instrument. A stormcloud began to gather above Genzo, crackling with illuminating electricity._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Genzo's eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers. "Nagaikage, I summon thee!" From the earth burst a familiar monster, surging towards the oncoming storm cloud. Before a single bolt could be dropped from the cloud, the demonic dragon began circling the summoned object rapidly. Within seconds, the thunderhead broke into wispy pieces, scattering the threat to the winds._

_**Defense- 19000**_

_Shuten-Denji tightened the grip on his weapon. This guy wasn't making it easy. "Man, this is some bull. Let's see how you handle my attack!" He brought his kanabo up over his head. "I'll make you suffer!"_

* * *

"Since you have no rearguards in your front row, this attack is critical, and if you want to block from hand, you'll have to call two or more."

_**Strength- 12000/2 Critical**_

"Ah, I get it. You rode that guy hoping to shred my hand advantage, right?"

"Pretty much. You gonna guard?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. Even if you get two critical triggers, I'll hang on without dropping any cards from my hand."

"If you say so. Twin drive- first check...nothing. Second...Javelin Dracokid, a critical trigger. One more critical for my vanguard, and 10k Power for Twinaxe."

"So that's three damage checks. Let's see, first...no trigger. Second...no trigger. Last...nice to see you again, Otomeoni. That's 10000 Power to my vanguard, and one less damage for me."

* * *

"_GIGAVOLT AVALANCHE!" Shuten-Denji smashed his supercharged kanabo into the earth, sending a towering surge of electricity towards the enemy vanguard. Genzo was quickly consumed by burning, paralyzing energy, causing the normally stoic dragon to shout in agony. After the light subsided, one could see a battered Genzo, haggardly trying to prop himself up on the now devastated courtyard. The dragon took some shallow breaths, wiping some violet blood from its maw. It stood defiant, ready to strike back._

_Shuten-Denji growled. "We're not done yet! Twinaxe, you're up!" His lizard-like minion snorted before bursting forward, leveling its weapons for another blow against his opponent. "Since there aren't any rearguards across from him, he gets 5000 extra Power!"_

_**Strength- 32000**_

* * *

"Guess I'll take that, too. Damage check...no trigger."

Sal sighed. "Well, I got as much mileage as I could have. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 5, Hayato 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 3, Hayato 4**_

"I stand and draw." Hayato smirked. "Looks like I've got a clear path to victory. Sorry, but this is where I end the game. If you had more cards, you might've been able to stop me, but…"

"The game isn't over yet, hoss."

"It's about to be. Master of mountains, meet the unholy master of the nine great seals. I ride Dragonic Stealth Fiend, Ryobukuji."

* * *

_Though heavily injured, Genzo managed to form a number of unfamiliar hand seals before tossing a fistful of smoke at its feet. As it vanished into the dark of the night, the entire courtyard became subject to a bone-gnawing chill. Suddenly, the arena became surrounded by balls of phantom flame, all without warmth but each a ghastly bright hue. From the earth arose a new shadowy figure, easily as tall as Shuten-Denji, though not as bulky. Its skin was a coal black, with much of it etched with deep red characters denoting ancient curses. Attached to its back was a nine-spoked wheel, each end capped with a silver depiction of the nine classic hand seals. It drew its cold steel odachi, finally opening a pair of intimidating emerald eyes. It struck a stance, it's long crimson hair flowing in the chilling wind._

**Ryobukuji- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"Thanks to this guy, I gain a Protect III Gift for my RC- any rearguard on that circle cannot be chosen by card effects. Hope that doesn't throw off your bind game too much."

"Nah, it's cool."

"Awesome. Next, I call Scheming Stealth Dragon, Kuromakicongo."

**Kuromakicongo- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"Since you have five or more cards in hand, I can counter blast one to force you to discard. Oh, and he gets 5000 Power for each grade of the discarded unit."

Sal blinked. "That's pretty busted." She gazed at her hand. Ditching a grade 0 would prevent any buffs, but she'd need them to survive this turn. She could ditch a grade 3, but that would mean a big beater staring her down. Still, any card with a defense shield would be far more helpful than one without. "Guess I'll discard a grade 3."

"Hey, thanks. That's a whopping 15000 boost for Kuromakicongo. Next up, I call Dreaded Stealth Beast, Saketsume."

**Saketsume- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"Now, I activate Ryobukuji's once-per-turn skill. I counter blast one and discard a card to return two of your rearguards to your hand, and force you to discard two cards. I'm bouncing Thunder Drum and Twinaxe."

Sal sighed. "Alright, that's two less cards for me."

"Since I bounced two, my vanguard gains 12000 Power. Oh, and Saketsume's skill kicks in- every time one of your rearguards is bounced, he gets 5000 Power, so that's a 10k boost for him."

_How many buffs can he dish out in one turn?_

"Oh, I'm not done. I call Conniving Stealth Rogue, Kamamaru."

**Kamamaru- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"By soul blasting one, I activate his skill. We both return a rearguard to our hands. I'm returning Kamamaru."

Sal returned Dragon Dagger Ogre to her hand. "Why would you return something you just called?"

"Because then I can discard him to force you to discard a card. Also, since I bounced one of your rearguards, that's another 5000 Power for Saketsume."

"Great…" Sal stared at her now empty field. She was staring down three powerful attacks with no intercepts and only four cards in hand. Not only that, but she had to make a comeback with her most powerful rearguards gone. This was going to suck.

"Finally, I call Guardian Stealth Dragon, Gekko Wing."

**Gekko Wing- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

"Hang on, why would you call a draw sentinel to RC?"

"You'll find out. Patience, grasshopper."

* * *

"_Summoning art!" cried Ryobukuji, as the wheel on his back began to spin rapidly. He stretched his arms to his sides. "Infernal Surfacing Jutsu!" To his flanks emerged two columns of violet smoke, as well as one to his back, revealing three sizable demonic entities. The first was a bipedal dragon with forest green scales, silver armor, lengthy raven hair, and a comically large furled scroll on his back. The second was a towering but lanky feline demon, with charcoal gray fur, black spots resembling seals, and sporting a pair of lengthy, curved claws that could rend any armor. The third was an amphibian-like wyvern, with kunai strapped to its talons and thick steel tapered to its wings._

_Shuten-Denji grimaced. He was totally exposed, his lackeys having been spirited away by some mysterious force. At this point, all he could do was hope and grit his teeth._

_Ryobukuji chuckled, though to the ogre's unrefined ears, it sounded more like repetitive hissing. "You stand alone, brigand. You have no hopes of survival. Sakestume, strike the first blow!"_

"_At once, my vanguard!" roared Sakestume. It tore through the courtyard with a feral rage, claws dragging through the earth like it was soft sand._

_**Strength- 27000**_

_The ogre braced himself. He'd need as many resources as possible to survive and mount a counterattack, so blocking this attack was unwise at best. "I don't guard." Soon after, he bore the full brunt of a pair of powerful slashes, ripping through his armor and straight into his flesh. He tried to swat back at the attacking demon, but it had teleported back to his vanguard. "D-damage check," he spat, putting pressure on his fresh wound. "No trigger."_

_Ryobukuji pointed his weapons straight at Shuten-Denji. "This is the end, my dishonorable opponent." The wheel on his back began to spin, each of the hands glowing with a phantasmal violet flame. Soon, the demon's sword began to alight with the same light, and he raised the sword for a powerful strike. "Behold the blade of the nine seals! MAKUFUKEN!" He swung his sword downward, sending a piercing wave of demonic energy towards the ogre._

_**Strength- 24000**_

* * *

Sal hesitated. She needed most of her hand to make a comeback, but if she didn't guard an attack, she'd be finished. After some consideration, it was clear she didn't have a choice. "I guard with Javelin Dracokid."

**Javelin Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

"You sure you want to leave it at that?" asked Hayato. "You realize that if I get a single trigger, that card is wasted, yeah?"

"Hey, I have to block one of your attacks, right? Might as well block the one with the least Power."

"And here I thought you were the smart one of your little group."

"...Whatever. Are you doing a twin drive or what?"

"Thanks for reminding me. Twin drive- first check...nothing. Second check...no trigger this time either."

"Guess I am the smart one."

* * *

_As the cursed wave approached Shuten-Denji, a weapon-wielding dracoling appeared to defend his desperate boss. Twirling his dual-tipped throwing spear, he created a green circular barrier in front of the two of them. The chilling attack crashed against the barrier, splintering into several streams of violet flame trailing outward. As the attack subsided, the dracoling lowered his weapon, turning towards his leader. "Keep at it, boss," he whispered, before fading into dark smoke._

_Ryobukuji grinned. "Oh, this is no time to celebrate." He tossed his sword skyward, performing a number of rapid hand seals, the characters on his body lighting up with a hellish red. "Ninja Art: Vampiric Drain!" He snatched his sword from the air before his entire body glowed crimson. Suddenly, Shuten-Denji felt the pressure of nine earths come down on him, causing him to crumple and scream in pain. He felt the color and energy drain from his body, growing cold and haggard._

* * *

"Since Ryobukuji's attack didn't hit, I can soul blast one to draw a card, and force you to discard one."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Now, what are we discarding this time?"

Sal sighed as she moved yet another card from her hand to her drop zone. "How many times are you going to make me shred cards?"

Hayato chuckled. "Well, I don't have to anymore. I doubt you can do anything with no field and just two cards in hand. Now, I attack with Kuromakicongo. With his skill, I return Gekko Wing to my hand, and you can't guard with cards with the same grade this battle."

"Isn't Gekko Wing...oh, that's why you called him. Can't guard with grade 0s now."

"Yep, really limits your options, eh?"

_**Strength- 27000**_

Sal looked at the two cards she had left in hand. She needed each of them to make anything resembling a counterattack, and even if she let this attack through, she'd survive. "Yeah, I'll let that through. Damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_The demonic dragon popped the scroll off his back, unfurling it dramatically. Running his forefingers across the gilded surface, he managed to create a number of ghastly characters which hovered around him. With a flashy flick of his wrist, Kuromakicongo sent the characters towards Shuten-Denji like a hail of darts. Each dug into the already battered ogre with a fierceness unparalleled. The ogre staggered a few steps before falling to his knees, only managing to find some uprightness by propping himself on his weapon. "Just get me to my turn," he begged to himself._

* * *

"Well, I wasn't able to end the game here, but I did good enough. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 2, Hayato 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 5, Hayato 4**_

"Okay, I stand and draw." Sal drummed her fingers. Not many options here…

"You know, I wouldn't blame you if you scooped right here and now."

"Mm-hm," Sal acknowledged, not looking up from her hand.

"Look, you have no field and only three cards in hand. You have to deal two damage to me to win, and with five cards in hand, I can easily block one of them. There's no chance you can come back from this."

"Hey, dude."

"Yeah?"

"You talk too much. I ride Shuten-Denji on top of my old Shuten-Denji. That's another Accel II Gift, meaning an extra rearguard circle and one more card for me. Next up, I'm using my vanguard's skill- with one counter blast, I can choose one of your columns, and bind all rearguards there. I'm choosing your left, binding Kuromakicongo."

"Sorry, did you forget about my Protect III marker?"

"That prevents rearguards from being chosen, but I'm choosing a column. That guy is still bound."

"Ah. That's a good point. Welp, so long old friend." He moved Kuromakicongo to his bind zone.

"Next, I call Dragonic Twinaxe. With his skill, I discard a card to bind one of your rearguard. Sakestume is bound, and Twinaxe gets an extra 3k."

"Well, I'm out of rearguards, but you're down to one card. That's only two attacks I have to brush off."

"Not even close. See, since I discarded Wild Charge Dracokid, I can soul blast one to draw a card and give a unit 3k. Shuten-Denji gets the boost."

"Well, that's a good combo, but my point still-"

"I'm not done. I call Bolt Tossing Ogre and Dragon Dancer SouSou."

**SouSou- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Since you have no rearguards in your front row, I can move SouSou to my soul to draw a card and give up to four front row rearguards plus 3k. That's a boost for my vanguard, Bolt Tossing, and Twinaxe." She drew a new card. "Just what I needed. I end my main phase by calling Conquest Dragon, Crossbolt Calamity Dragon to rearguard."

**Crossbolt Calamity Dragon- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

Hayato blinked. "So that's four attacks. You started with two cards in hand and ended up with four attacks."

"Well, I'm the smart one, right?"

"Yeah, should've seen that coming…"

* * *

_A rejuvenated warlord turned at the forces he assembled. "We may be all that's left, but that just means more for us when we thrash those tryhards!" He raised his weapon. "LET'S GO!" His companions rose in a rowdy clamor, causing a series of thunderclaps to break out. "Crossbolt, you're up first!"_

"_Very well," the imposing dragon nodded. He ascended as quick as a thunderbolt, he crossed his double-headed halberd, both beginning to crackle with a powerful electricity._

_**Strength- 12000**_

_Ryobukuji maintained a calm appearance as he tried to formulate an acceptable plan. The rabble had regrouped far better than he anticipated, and he could only two or so more blows before his forces would be forced to retreat. Not only that, but because he was on his own, Shuten-Denji's attack would be far harder to defend against. If he let this attack through, and got a damage trigger, the situation would prove to be salvageable. "I do not guard."_

"_Perfect! Eat this!" A massive bolt of lightning erupted from Calamity's crossed halberds, bathing his opponent in thousands of deadly volts. There was a pained shriek from the other side of the courtyard, lasting until the bolt faded to its last crackles._

"_Damage check," groaned Ryobukuji. "Alas, no trigger." Defending just got far more difficult._

"_Alright, we've got an opening! Bolt Tossing, you're next!" The subordinate ogre smirked, prepping another bolt of lightning for his demonic opponent. "Don't forget, this bad boy gets 1000 Power for each of your units bound during this fight!"_

_**Strength- 20000**_

_Ryobukuji growled. "Buntai! Defend your lord!" As the smaller lightning bolt approached the demonic ninja, a familiar canine flashed onto the earth. With a single bound, the hound met the bolt, but instead of being shocked, he vanished again, having been replaced with a charred, split log. "An old trick, but quite effective, wouldn't you say?"_

_**Defense- 22000**_

* * *

"Time to get rid of that PG you have. Shuten-Denji attacks, and since you have no rearguards in your front row, he goes critical."

_**Strength- 18000/2 Critical**_

Hayato shrugged. "I'll admit, I'm a little cornered here. I guard with Gekko Wing, and by discarding a card, I activate his perfect guard ability. And since I need two or more attacks to guard this attack, I also guard with a Ryobukuji from hand. He may not have a defense shield, but I don't need one right now."

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"You sure? That'll leave you with only one card."

"Which should be just enough to get me to my turn. I'm cornered, but not dead yet."

"If you say so. Twin drive- first check...no trigger." In her head, she crossed her fingers. If that guy wasn't bluffing, she'd absolutely needed a trigger to break through. "Second check...Ancient Dragon Shaman, a heal trigger. That's 10k Power for Twinaxe and I recover one."

Hayato broke his composure a bit. "Oh. Good."

"Shuten-Denji may not have been able to end this, but my next attack will. To cap things off,

Twinaxe swings in."

_**Strength- 35000**_

Hayato sighed. "Looks like I'm sunk. Damage check...critical trigger. Welp."

* * *

_Roaring like a thunderclap, the dragonic warrior tore his axes across his opponent. Ryobukuji's breathing became shallow, as the characters on his body began to fade from his body, and the wheel on his back began to splinter and rust. As he let out one last rattled breath, his body began to unfurl into a wispy obsidian smoke. It dissipated into the biting wind, leaving no trace of any struggle._

"_It's over!" roared Shuten-Denji. "Take everything that's not nailed down!" His lackeys cried in acknowledgement, and throughout the night, ogres and monsters could be seen streaming out of the complex, carting away piles upon piles of precious treasures…_

* * *

Hayato smiled wryly as he began to gather his cards. "That was a close game. You did well that last turn."

"What can I say," Sal smiled. "I'm the smart one."

"You're not going to let that go, aren't you?"

"Oh heck no."

"Fair enough." Hayato shuffled his deck a bit before storing it. "Gotta say though, losing to a drive trigger kinda stings."

"I've been there. Still, you knew what you were doing with those ninjas."

"Well, not enough to win."

"Can't win 'em all, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's true. Listen, don't want to be rude, but do you mind if I take a step back? There's a game in progress I want to see the end of."

"Sure, sure."

With a token thanks, Hayato left the table. Sal stared at her cards a bit before she began to gather them. That game was far too close for her liking. If not for that heal trigger, she'd be collecting some participation packs. Was this her ceiling? Had she gone as far as she was going to?

* * *

_A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. Sorry about that. Hopefully I can crank out the next chapter in two weeks. Until then, stay safe and indoors._


	19. Chapter 15- A Star Goes Out

It had only been half-an-hour into the Village's Vanguard Tournament, and already eight intense cardfights had concluded. Sean hadn't expected the event to move this quickly, or even be this neatly coordinated. Despite there only being two judges, there were few hiccups, and all matches had concluded without incident. It was a clean, fun, tidy experience, which matched the shop perfectly. At the moment, the participants were milling around the play area- with no matches left, there was no reason to stay seated.

Currently, Shu had planted himself in one corner of the play area, scanning the crowd while fiddling with his deck. In the other corner, he spotted Sean in a group of other players around his age. From the looks of it, with all the joking and casual conversation, they were all familiar with each other. He smiled- this was the first time in quite a while he saw Sean with anyone new. Sean had always been one to avoid crowds or new things; getting him to try anything unfamiliar was almost always a losing battle. Most kids feared getting picked last, but for as long as he knew him, Sean feared getting picked at all. Now, it seems that he had opened himself up to a whole new world.

_Ah, the wonders of Vanguard. Can turn even the most extreme recluse into a socialite. Now if only I could get the guys on the robotics team to play._

"Alright, cardfighters, that's time! Round one is over!" announced Tyler. "If you lost, please meet me at the front register for your participation packs. If you won, please enjoy this short break."

Shu nodded to no one in particular before examining the tournament bracket. His next opponent was some guy named Aster, which was perhaps the most pretentious name he'd encountered yet. He could already picture the Sage uniform coating the guy. Nonetheless, he had a few minutes to kill, and thus put his deck back in his box before reaching for his phone. Time to check the regular haunts. Let's see, no new card reveals, no games on sale yet. He kept shuffling through his timeline before something caught his eye. Looks like Card Shark was opening yet another location on the Pacific coast, with plans of expanding out to the Atlantic.

_That chain is like an evil species of weed. They're everywhere nowadays. Man, what I wouldn't give to have Lucky Draw back._ He took a brief look over the shop he was currently in. _Glad I found this place. It's almost as great. Almost._

"Ah, you must be my next opponent." Shu's attention shifted towards a nearby voice, catching an eyeful of who must've been Aster. Well, he certainly _looked _like an Aster- pale skin, well-groomed hair with a single died streak, meticulously maintained Sage uniform. He extended one of his clean hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you...Shu, correct?" His voice was soaked with a slight smug satisfaction.

Despite his reservations, Shu extended his own hand. "Yep, that's me. You must be Aster." The two met in a polite handshake.

"Indeed I am. I just thought I'd get to know my next adversary before I fight him. Shall I meet you at table four?"

"Uh, yeah, sounds like a plan." _Tone down your language, you're not a Shakespeare character._

"Excellent. I look forward to an impressive bout." He strode off to block B. Shu didn't exactly wanted to get started right away. Given the few seconds he knew Aster, it was pretty clear he wouldn't make good company, and he had a few minutes to spare anyway. But then again, his regular websites were pretty barren at the moment. Either he'd have to surf aimlessly, unable to save face later, or spend a few minutes with a guy who probably just made a weird first impression. The choice was made for him- sighing, he headed off to table four, weaving past a few millers.

He took a seat across his future opponent, who was occupying himself by expertly shuffling his deck. Shu fished his own deck out of his box, picking his brain for an adequate conversation starter. Asking where he went to school was a bit daft, given how recognizable the uniform was. Maybe he could take a shot at how the first round went? It seemed worth trying. "So, what deck did you play against in your last match?"

"Oh, some pile of Dark Irregulars drivel. For such an unorthodox clan, the deck was unremarkable. Synergetic, but uninspired."

"I'm guessing it wasn't much of a fight."

"It was...adequate. But for someone on my skill level, it was little more than a warm-up."

"Fancy yourself something of a cardfighting expert yourself?" Shu chuckled. This guy may not be leaving a terribly positive impression, but his vocabulary was amusing.

"Of course. As of now, I've won twenty-nine games in a row. I'm hoping to make this my thirtieth."

"That's an impressive streak. I'll make this fight extra challenging to make sure you've earned it."

Aster narrowed his eyes a bit. "Please do. The locals at this shop have utterly failed to pose a challenge."

Shu cleared his throat. This guy was grating. "So you're not a regular?"

"Not remotely. I'm only here because a friend invited me."

"Ah, that explains the two other Sage uniforms. Which one's your pal?"

"The boy with the earrings. He invited me and one of the newer students. As an old friend, I was in no position to refuse."

_So he's loyal. Well, chalk up one redeeming trait among a sea of suck._

"I assume you're not a regular either," said Aster.

"I'm not, no. My local shop got snatched up by a chain, and I don't intend on going back."

"Interesting. Mind telling me why?"

"Are all cardfighters ready to start?" Tyler interrupted.

"Ah, seems like a story for another time." Aster reached for his starting vanguard. "Let us begin."

Shu just nodded. This'd be a long fight.

"Let round two begin!"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Genesis had gotten far more aggressive as of late. While they have always been largely independent of the United Sanctuary's grasp, their recent moves had been more brazen and self-serving than ever. Efforts to curb the conglomerate by outside groups had fallen apart, and with each victory the company gained more prestige and clout. Top leaders of the Sanctuary worried that if these actions continued unpunished, they'd eventually become untouchable. Swallowing their pride, a council of the Sanctuary's elite hired a pack of pirates from Magallanica to forcefully curb Genesis's influence. The next night, the company's proud new frigate, the _Silewe Nazarata_, was ambushed in misty waters, surrounded by rotting wooden ships._

"_I ride! Living Figurehead!" A seaborne zombie had emerged on the bow of the dreadnaught._

**Living Figurehead- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride! Advance of Dusk, Astraeus!"_

**Astraeus- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"I'm up first. I draw, and ride Guardian Sorcerer, Negroshield."

**Negroshield- Grade 1/7000 Power/0 Shield**

"Thanks to Figurehead, I draw. Now for Negroshield's on-place skill- I draw a card, then discard a card from hand. And that'll be it for me."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Aster 5**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 0, Aster 0**_

Aster nodded. "Already filling your drop zone? You're pretty savvy for a Granblue player, but you'll come to regret riding a low Power unit. I draw, and ride Rainbow Riding Messenger, Iris."

**Iris- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to Astraeus, I draw an additional card. Now I call Stellar Guardian, Aether."

**Aether- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When Aether is placed, I can check the top two cards of my deck, place one into my soul, and place the other on the top."

_Well, he's wasting no time farming for soul._

* * *

_Iris turned authoritatively towards her homunculus subordinate. "Aether, you shall be the first to punish this interloper. Attack!" The machine whirred to life, its lance-like arms radiating a mysterious astral energy. Leveling its weapons at the undead opponent, it fired a pair of searing energy shots, both of which closed in at an unholy speed._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Negroshield raised his staff above his head. "Headless Grenadier, you're up!" From beneath the ship's deck, an undead minion scrambled to the surface via an infernal portal. As its name suggested, it was a headless ghoul, dressed in a Napoleonic uniform, lept towards the oncoming fire, producing a tower of light and flames. The deck remained intact, but so did the enemy vanguard._

**Headless Grenadier- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 17000**_

_Negroshied chuckled. "What else ya got, doll?"_

"_Impudence," growled Iris. "The next assault shall be headed by me!" The hawk on her shoulder took flight with a mighty screech as she unfurled her golden scroll. _

**Strength- 8000**

"_Fine by me. I don't guard."_

"_Drive check...no trigger." Iris began chanting in some sort of arcane language, causing her familiar to glow with an auroral energy. It dived towards its target, leaving a trail of colors behind it, slashing past Negroshield like a colorful harpoon. After the attack, the hawk barreled back to its master, the light having finally faded. The slash was flashy, but without much impact._

* * *

"Alright, damage check...no trigger."

"That'll do it for my first turn. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 5, Aster 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 1, Aster 0**_

"I draw." So far so good. If he restrained himself a bit, he could weather a future storm. "I ride Envy Shade."

**Envy Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When she's placed, I can discard a card to put the top two cards of my deck in my drop zone, then return a card from there to my hand. I'm bouncing Living Bomb. Next up, I use Grenadier's skill from the drop zone. By counter blasting one and discarding a card, I can call him from drop to RC and buff him by 4k."

Aster nodded. "Impressive. Not only did you prevent a point of damage with that card, but you set up your drop zone to fetch him later. Finally, a fighter with some level of expertise."

"You're too kind."

* * *

_Envy turned to look behind her, her body creaking and cracking sickeningly. "Grenadier, I require your support." She snapped back, staring down Iris with her cold, dead eyes. "You! Prepare for your reckoning!" Drawing a phantasmal knife from her boot, she reared back for a fierce sling._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_Iris grimaced. She was well aware of the talents of the headless minion- if this attack hit, the pirates would gain quite the bounty. On the other hand, wasting resources on defense would leave her group without the means for a proper counterattack. "Bah, II don't guard."_

"_Drive check...no trigger." With a swift and decisive motion, Envy flung her knife towards Iris. It cut past like an arrow, leaving a small but burning gash in Iris's skin._

"_Damage check," said Iris, putting pressure on her wound. "No trigger."_

* * *

"Since an attack Grenadier boosted hit, I can retire him to draw two cards. And that'll do it for me."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 7, Aster 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 1, Aster 1**_

"Trying to keep my counter blasts to a minimum, eh? An admirable effort, but for naught, I'm afraid. I stand and draw. I ride Smith Among the Stars, Ilmari."

**Ilmari- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Since I rode on Iris, I can counter blast one to soul charge two cards. Next, I move Aether back, and in its place I call another Ilmari. Finally, I call Battle Maiden of Clouds, Nephele."

* * *

_Ilmari twirled his hammer over his head. "Come forth, forces of fate!" He slammed his weapon against the deck, summoning two pillars of light to erupt to his flanks. The first spawned a practical clone of himself, though duller in color. The second pillar spawned a female hoplite, with ornate ivory armor and a proud, gilded halberd alongside her shining silver shield. Her raven hair cascaded out of her helm and down her back. She lowered her weapon towards the enemy ghoul, powerful emerald eyes locking in._

**Nephele- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Ilmari turned towards his new companion. "Nephele, thrust forward!"_

"_As you wish, my vanguard," obeyed the hoplite. She dashed forward, striding like she was in flight, golden weapon at the ready._

_**Strength- 10000**_

_Envy's eyes glinted with a ghastly twinkle. "Arrogant Witch, Negrobrace will guard that attack!" As Nephele swung her weapon downward, it rang blade-first into a pair of overly decorated bracers, attached to a bewitching feminine ghoul. The witch cackled arrogantly as Nephele tried to muscle past her barrier before admitting defeat. As Nepehele retreated, Negrobrace winked before fading into a pale green smoke._

**Negrobrace- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 14000**_

_Ilmari gritted his teeth. "Bah! Then I shall break you!" His hammer began to glow with a molten heat, warping the air around him._

* * *

"When Ilmari attacks a vanguard, I can draw a card, then place a card from my hand into my soul. Oh, and since I drew a card outside my draw phase, my rearguard Ilmari gains 2000 Power."

_**Strength- 10000**_

"Alright. I don't guard."

"Very well. Drive check...Apostle of Lucky Star Jurojin, a welcome sight. Since it's a critical trigger, I give 10000 Power to my rearguard Ilmari, and add one damage to this attack."

"Ouch. Well, let's check my damage trigger. First...no trigger. Second...Ravenous Mimic, a critical trigger. That's 10000 Power for Envy Shade."

Aster's smirk faded a bit. "Luck isn't ready to abandon just yet, hmm? Very well, Aether boosts my rearguard Ilmari for one last attack on your vanguard. Again, I draw a card, and move a card from my hand to my soul. Don't forget the 2000 Power bonus."

_**Strength- 32000**_

"Ooh, gotta stop you right there, chief. I guard with Living Bomb."

**Living Bomb- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 34000**_

Aster hummed. "Well, you've seemed to have held me to just two damage. I pass my turn to you."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 5, Aster 5**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 3, Aster 1**_

"I stand and draw." Shu paused. Given how much his opponent had been building up soul, the next turn would be explosive. Going all out now would be foolish- he'd close the gap in damage, but wouldn't leave himself enough cards to survive the next onslaught. Guess he'd have to hold back just a little more. "Say, you seem like the theatric type. Mind if I chant?"

"Be my guest."

"Thanks. Behold, the ultimate defyer of death and eater of armadas. I ride Sea Serpent King, Leviathus."

**Leviathus- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"I'm using his once-per-turn skill. By counter blasting one, I can mill the top two cards, then call two units with different grades from my drop zone. I superior call Negrobrace and Cold Steel Swordsman, Negrofoil, and both get an extra 5k."

**Negrofoil- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"Using the second part of Leviathus's skill. By discarding a card and soul blasting one, he gains 15k. Now for Negrofoil's on-place- by discarding a card, I can mill two cards and return a card from my drop zone to my hand. Negroshield is bounced. Last up, I call Headless Grenadier and First Mate, Sharpeyed Vasco to rearguard."

**Sharpeyed Vasco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

Aster plastered a polite smile on his face. "A decent formation, I suppose. However, you're still holding back. Perhaps you're trying to throw the match?"

"Looks like you're onto me. Anyway, I'm moving onto the battle phase. Negrofoil attacks your vanguard. His battle skill lets me counter blast one to draw a card and add 5k to this attack."

_**Strength- 22000**_

"Very well, I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

* * *

_The gargantuan sea serpent's eyes alit with a ghastly glow. "Brace yourselves, for I shall lead the next assault! Grenadier, support your lord!" Leviathus slowly drew back, gathering gallons of fresh air into his hellish maw._

_**Strength- 33000**_

_Ilmari grimaced. "A mighty attack, but if I don't guard…" He looked to his flanks with a sullen expression. "I have no choice. Ilmari and Nephele, intercept! Jurojin and Iris, join this defensive effort!" At once, the warriors to his sides lept to the defense, joined by a jolly but diminutive star spirit and a familiar girl with her hawk. The quartet pooled their magic force, producing a sizable and stable barrier, etched with the symbols of Cray's zodiac._

_**Defense- 45000**_

"_Very well, my twin drive." Leviathus's left horn began to glow with the same ghastly light as his eyes. "First...no trigger." His right horn lit up in a similar unsettling light. "Second...no trigger." He finally unhinged his jaw, pouring a tidal wave of hellish green flames onto the frigate's deck. "STYGIAN NEGROSTORM!" The flames melted through the barrier, bathing the defending quartet in otherworldly pain. Despite making short work of the defending forces, the torrent of hellfire dealt no lasting damage to the enemy vanguard. At most, it just left the deck charred and battered._

_Ilmari brandished his hammer. "Your attack has failed, hellbeast! I am still standing!"_

_Leviathus seemed unbothered by the whole ordeal. "Yet you stand alone. You have little to defend yourself from the next attack. Negrobrace, take Vasco's support and crush this insect."_

_Negrobrace smirked. "Not my prefered partner for this, but I can't deny my vanguard's request." She clanged her bracers together, before mumbling some sort of arcane ancient language._

* * *

"When Vasco boosts, I can mill one to give him an extra 4k."

_**Strength- 26000**_

Aster nodded. "Well, it'd be a waste to guard this one. I supposed I can let this through. Damage check...no trigger. Oh well."

"Well, that's it for me. I pass my turn over to you."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Aster 3**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 3, Aster 3**_

Aster smirked. "Forgive me, but my assumption of you was incorrect."

"Huh?"

"I thought I'd finally found someone who could pose something of a challenge, but it seems all you're capable of is tying the score."

Shu blinked. _Great, he's just crossed the line from annoying to straight-up dick._

"Well, such is life. I stand and draw." Aster took a breath. "Maiden of pure moonlight, illuminate this battlefield in your enlightened glow. Vanquish my foes with arrows true! I ride Charioteer of the Silver Moon, Selene!"

**Selene- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

Shu maintained his composure despite the theatrics in front of him. _Chant or no chant, that's a really good card to be bringing out at this point. Still, I have the hand to stave him off. This won't be too bad…_

"By riding Selene, I gain a Force II marker for my rearguard. Next, I call- Battle Maiden of Dawn, Aurora, and Charioteer of the Golden Sun, Helios."

**Aurora- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Helios- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"I use Aurora's on-place skill. With a single counter blast, I reduce the next soul blast cost by two cards, and give two rearguards 3000 Power. I give the bonuses to Aurora herself and Aether."

"Guessing you used Aurora's skill for Helios."

"You catch on quickly. Normally, I'd have to soul blast three cards, but because of Aurora, I just have to soul blast one. I draw two cards, then put a card from my hand into my soul. Since I put a grade 3, Helios gets 15000 Power, and I put Jurojin from my drop zone at the top of my deck."

_A great combo, but the real show is just getting started. Here comes Selene…_

"Finally, the time has come for Selene to truly shine. With one counter blast and three soul blasts, I draw a card, then enhance my vanguard based on what cards were sent to the drop zone. For the grade 3, an extra drive check. For the grade 2, an additional critical. And for the grade 0, I can reveal one trigger unit from my hand before putting it on top of my deck." Aster revealed a card. "Protector Among the Clouds, Sanjana, is a worthy target, I'm sure you'll agree."

"A draw sentinel," Shu thought aloud. "You really want this to be the last turn, huh?"

"A commendable guess, but I'm no simpleton. You have two perfect guards in your hand, and even though I have two units that have gone critical, I can't end it. However, I can force you to shed those perfect guards and corner you, therefore neutering your capabilities. I may not be able to end it here, but I don't have to. As soon as your next turn is over, victory is mine."

Shu just nodded. As annoying as this drama king was, he had a point. He'd have to consider his next moves very, very carefully.

* * *

_The silver-coated noble raised her weapon authoritatively. "Assemble, forces of Genesis! Destroy our unwanted guests!" Thin pillars of light emerged from the deck, revealing two new figures. One, a golden-armored, godlike figure in a blinding chariot. The other, a radiant maiden with hair like cascading golden thread, clad in a white toga adorned with purple trim and an iron cuirass. Smiling, she brandished a silver longsword, creating arcs of light as she spun it. The amount of light was flamboyant, blinding, and somewhat frightening to the creatures of the deep._

_Selene turned her attention to her female subordinate. "Aurora, take Aether with you and create an opening. The Force II Gift should be more than enough, but just in case…" She turned to the towering sea monster. "I'm activating Aether's soul blast! With the cost of one, this attack gains 4000 Power!" The homunculus behind Aurora radiated with a menacing red aura, roaring to life as the energy from its lances flowed to its partner's sword._

_Aurora grinned. "Full speed ahead!" she cried, dashing towards the sea serpent with her blade at the ready. With a single bound, she readied her fiercely glowing blade for a powerful slash against Leviathus's head._

_**Strength- 28000/2 Critical**_

_Leviathus slithered back, unperturbed. "I guard with Flotsam Witch Doctor, Negromend!" Before Aurora's weapon made contact with the sea serpent's skull, a banshee in a tattered medic's kit appeared. She summoned a brackish barrier of underworld water to bring the sword swing to a pitiful halt, draining all light and energy from the blade. As Aurora landed, the ghoul had disappeared, leaving just a chortling demon to stare her down. Shivering a bit, she leapt back to her vanguard._

**Negromend- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 32000**_

_Selene, unflapped, notched a pair of pure moonlight arrows onto her proud bow. "Let's see you defend this attack, monster!" After a dramatic charge, she let both bolts loose, each soaring like shooting stars towards her opponent. "Your resistance is in vain!"_

_**Strength- 13000/2 Critical/3 Drive**_

"_Be it so," growled Leviathus, "the contract must be completed. With a Protect I Gift, your attack is negated!" Within less than a second, a towering auroral shield shimmered before Leviathus, causing the oncoming projectiles to shatter harmlessly into splinters of light._

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"Well, that's one of your two Perfect Guards I no longer have to worry about. Time for my triple drive. My first check, as you know, is Sanjana. That is an additional card for me and 10000 Power for Helios. Second...no trigger. And finally, third...ah, Cyber Two-Tails, a critical trigger. Another 10000 Power for Helios, as well as one more damage on his attack. Now, my enhanced Helios will attack your vanguard."

_**Strength- 48000/2 Critical**_

Shu had to bite back on his instincts. He could use one of his other PGs to shut down this attack, but that'd leave him without some of his best defense cards, and if he couldn't finish this guy next turn, he'd be sunk. On top of that, he had no cards for counter blasts, making his comeback options limited. While he'd take two damage from this attack, he would scrape by for another round. Like it or not, it was better to just eat the attack. "I don't guard. Checking the damage triggers...nothing for the first...and nothing for the second either."

* * *

_Helios let loose a pair of radiant arrows, glowing blindingly like solar prominences. Each smashed into Leviathus's decaying body, producing massive bursts of stellar light to illuminate the battlefield. The sea serpent began to writhe in pain, letting out a shriek like a distressed banshee._

"_Cap'n!" yelled Negrofoil in a rare showing of concern._

"_Stay with me, darling!" shouted Negrobrace._

_Leviathus finally settled, one of his horns finely severed, lower jaw dripping with rivers of phantasmal blood. "The contract...is not yet complete."_

_Selene smirked. "Whatever this 'contract' is, you won't live to see its completion."_

* * *

"And with that, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 3, Aster 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 5, Aster 3**_

"I stand and draw." Shu took a minute to examine his hand. "Sorry, need a second to check my drop zone."

"What is there to plan?" Aster chided. "You're cornered, and I have more than enough cards in my hand to keep damage to a minimum. You've already lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Shu smiled, putting down his overstuffed drop zone. Deflating this guy was going to be fun. "First, I ride Leviathus on top of my old Leviathus, and gain another Protect I Gift. Next, his once-per-turn- I counter blast one and mill two to call a Vasco and Deep Trench Dragon, Imprisoned Dracoshark over my Negrobrace."

**Imprisoned Dracoshark- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"With Leviathus's follow-up, I soul blast one and discard a card to buff him by 15k. Now, I'm ready to attack."

Aster scoffed. "Is that all? You had me under the impression you had more under your sleeve than a simple power boost."

"Try being patient sometimes. First, Vasco boosts Negrofoil. With Vasco's skill, I mill one to boost this attack by 4k, and with Negrofoil's skill, I counter blast one to draw a card and give this attack an additional 5k."

_**Strength- 34000**_

"You'll have to try far harder than that. I guard your attack with a Cyber Two-Tails and an Iris from my hand."

**Cyber Two-Tails- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 38000**_

"Alright, how's this? With Grenadier's support, Leviathus takes aim at Selene."

_**Strength- 33000**_

"That won't go anywhere. With Sanjana, your attack is nullified.

**Sanjana- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"Thought you'd use that. Still, I got my twin drive. First check...Living Bomb, a critical trigger. All effects to Dracoshark. Second check...Living Shade, another critical trigger."

Aster's smile faded quickly. "You must be joking…"

"Obviously, the effects go to Dracoshark. Finally, Vasco boosts Dracoshark. Since Vasco is boosting, I can mill one to add 4k to this attack, on top of the 1k for each card in the drop zone Dracoshark usually gets."

_**Strength- 66000/3 Critical**_

Aster grimaced. "This, this has to be a cruel joke. No one can be this lucky."

"Guessing you can't guard this attack?"

"I may not be able to stop this attack, but if I draw a heal trigger, I can strike back and end this charade. First...no trigger. Second...no trigger. Third...S-Sanjana, a draw trigger."

* * *

_With its chains broken into rusted fragments, the dragonic sea monster surged towards Selene with a fury unseen by mortal eyes. Aurora, Aether, and Helios all lept from their positions to defend their mistress, only to be torn to stardust one after the other with rabid swipes and bites. With a full body tackle, the beast burst through Selene's prized chariot, leaving it in scraps, and grabbed its driver by the throat. Continuing to surge at breakneck speeds, it rapidly dragged the haughty warrior against the frigate's deck, leaving a trail of shredded celestial steel in its wake. As it finally reached the other end of the ship, it dove into the cold, black water, bringing a battered charioteer with it._

_Negrofoil sighed. "It's over, cap'n. That girlie won't bother us no more."_

_Leviathus chuckled. "The contract is complete. Pirates, return to your vessels and prepare cannon salvos. This peacock of a ship must be sunk." He dove beneath the water as the other Granblue pirates scrambled to follow his command. Throughout the night, hellish cannonfire could be heard in the nearby fishing hamlets, each explosive digging into the once proud arc. By the next sunrise, the phantom fleet had disappeared, and all that was left of the _Silewe Nazarata _was a floating figurehead adorned with the now sullen mark of Genesis…_

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Aster 2**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 5, Aster 6**_

_**Shu Wins**_

* * *

Shu smiled. "Tough luck, man."

Aster glowered. "Luck, indeed. I wouldn't be so haughty, if I were you. If not for those critical triggers-"

"Let me stop you right there, chief. Let me show you my hand." He placed the six cards in his hand on the table. "One Protect I Gift, one PG, and four other cards. Know what that means."

Aster's glowered continued, thought a bit crestfallen. "You mean you had two more negates at the ready. But that's not a guarantee you'd survive another turn."

"Really? What could you have done to break through? You barely had enough soul to use Selene again, and if you did, you wouldn't have enough to proc Helios for another big swing. Doesn't matter what you'd do if there weren't any triggers- you lost."

Aster sputtered. "Y-you-"

Shu began to gather his cards. "Well, I'd like to say I hope to fight you again, but I really, really don't."

"Bah. As if I'd bother to fight someone so dependent on luck."

Shu shrugged playfully. "Glad to see you agree." With his cards firmly back in his box, he left his opponent to sulk sorely. That was another round down, with only a couple of matches to go. This tournament was in the bag.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, this is the story's shortest chapter thus far. This is even shorter than the first chapter, and that one barely has a cardfight! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and I'll see y'all soon._


	20. Chapter 16- How Far I've Come

After a full thirty minutes of cardfights, the second round of the tournament had finally concluded. There were fewer people milling around than the last round- some of the poorer sports had left early after getting their participation packs. In one corner of the area, two of the Sage students were trying their hardest to comfort their sulking colleague, to admittedly little success. A particularly keen-eyed observer might have seen an adult man slinking out from the bathroom, a bulky backpack strapped to his back as he lumbered towards the door.

At the moment, two groups of high schoolers had coalesced in the play area. One included most of the Sutter Cardfight Committee- Sal, Midori, Nat, Carlos, and a slightly refreshed Adam. Sal and Midori were recounting their fights, casually joking along the way. The second was composed of Sean, Lucas, and Shu, who were in the midst of a similar conversation.

"Man, Sean told me you were good," opened Lucas, "but good enough to put Preppy in his place."

"Preppy?" chuckled Shu.

"It's what he calls Aster," Sean explained.

"Yeah, I got that. But is 'Preppy' really the best you got?"

"No, but I can't use the words I want to because there are children here," said Lucas.

"Ah," chuckled Shu. "Well, glad to be of service. Anyway, how do you know Sean?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing. Sounds like you've known him longer than I have."

"We went to the same elementary and middle schools. Been friends since, what, the first grade?"

"Second," corrected Sean. "But still, we've been seeing each other for years."

"Yep. You?"

"Huh?" asked Lucas.

"How do you know Sean?"

"Oh, eighth grade. This guy was by his lonesome for a while, so I thought I'd take him under my wing."

"Ah, an extrovert adopting an introvert. Tale as old as time."

"Yeah, well," chuckled Sean. "I owe a lot to both of you."

"Okay, cardfighters, that'll be it for round two," interrupted Tyler, speaking to the crowd. "If you lost your matchup, come up to the counter for your packs. Winners, head on over to Mr. Khalan to determine your next pairing."

Sean was a bit confused. "Don't we just face the next person in the bracket?"

Shu shook his head. "Nah, they said at the beginning that the semifinalists would have to draw lots for their match."

"It's supposed to keep things interesting," added Lucas. "You could be playing anyone for the next match. Don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to this."

Sean just nodded. A layer of unpredictability in a tournament setting wasn't unsuspected, ironically, but the chance of facing any three of Lucas, Sal, or Shu wasn't exactly a welcoming one. His record against Sal and Lucas was hilariously one-sided, and if Shu was able to beat Aster, his skill level was truly impressive. Regardless of his drawing, he'd be walking into a losing matchup.

_It sucks, but at least I know all the finalists. I'd hate to come this far only to lose to some stranger._

All four teenagers approached the right corner of the play area, meeting up with the shop's owner. The man wore a polite smile, and held a small, nondescript box in his hands. "Hello, cardfighters. It's nice to see a younger crop of finalists this season. In order to determine your pairing in the semifinals, you'll each be drawing a slip of paper from this box. The player who drew the '1' will play '2,' and '3' will play '4.' Please refrain from opening your paper before everyone has drawn. Who would like to take the first draw."

"That'd be me," Lucas volunteered. He plunged his hand into the box, rummaged a bit, then pulled out a slip of paper that was stapled shut.

"Okay, who's next?"

"Guess that'll be me," Shu said, plucking out a second slip.

"Alright, I'm up third," said Sal, quickly drawing her slip.

Sean took a breath. "Here goes." He put his hand in, almost dropping his slip as he pulled it.

"Well then," said Mr. Khalan, "let's see who you'll be paired up with."

As Sean and Shu tried to pry the staple out of the slip, Sal and Lucas simply tore their's open. "Right, I got four," said Lucas.

"Two," said Sal.

"I'm one," said Shu.

"And that makes me three," said Sean, who had finally gotten his slip open. "Guess I'm playing you, Lucas."

"That's great," Lucas grinned. "I'm looking forward to seeing how much you've improved."

Shu chuckled. "Looks like I'm headed for a rematch with you, little lady."

Sal nodded. "Looks like, big guy. Hope you haven't fallen behind."

"Well, I made it to the semis, didn't I?"

"Getting smart already? Can't even wait for the match, huh. Shameful."

"Very well, we have our pairings," interjected Mr. Khalan. "Will numbers one and two please head over to table one to prepare for your match? Numbers three and four, please head to table seven for yours. If any of you have any further questions, do not hesitate to ask me or Tyler."

All four teenagers nodded before heading off to their respective tables. Sean trailed closely behind Lucas, mentally preparing himself for the fight to come. He had yet to even win a game against the Nova Grappler connoisseur, so the odds were, to put it generously, less than favorable. On the other hand, playing someone so familiar helped drain his anxiety- stakes or no stakes, playing a friend was always preferable. Taking a breath, he took a seat at the designated table, and pulled out his deck.

"Hey," Lucas said. "Just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" _Where is this coming from?_

"A couple of months ago, I barely saw you outside of school, and you rarely tried anything new. Now, you're out in a shop tournament, playing a game you've never heard of. You've come a long way."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. Lemme ask- where would you usually be on a Saturday?"

"I see your point. Just...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Lucas grinned. "Now, you better give it your all, or I'm taking what I said back."

Sean chuckled. "Sure thing."

"Hey, about to get started?"

Sean turned to face the newer voice. "Nat? Midori?"

"Indeed," nodded Midori. "We're here to see how far you've come."

"Well, if he could stop Forficatus," said Nat, "then I'd say the odds are in his favor."

"Don't count me out, Nathaniel," said Lucas. "We haven't even started yet."

"Alright, if the decks are shuffled and the starters are out, the semifinals can get started," said Tyler, projecting his voice across the play area.

Sean reached for his starting vanguard. "Well, there's no time like the present. Let's have a good fight. And Lucas?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks."

"Let's get the semifinals started!" said Tyler.

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_In their wandering to find worthy opponents, Brach and his posse had passed through the territories of all six of Cray's nations. They kept "notes," so to speak, on the combat potential of most areas. Zoo? For a bunch of eggheads and literal pansies, not bad. Magellanica? Not bad, just a bit waterlogged. But any fighter worth their salt knew the best fights for wanderers laid in the Dragon Empire and the United Sanctuary. Few could put up a better struggle than professional soldiers, especially ones who were constantly sharpening their skills in the fires of combat. In the outskirts of one of the Sanctuary's many shining cities, Brach's mob had made arrangements to have a friendly throwdown with the local garrison of Royal Paladins. Had there been spectators, it would've been a sight to see._

"_I ride! Cosmic Dragon Squire, Gawain!"_

**Squire Gawain- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride! Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"_

**Kid Stern- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Guess I'm going first," said Sean. "I draw, and ride Cosmic Dragon Soldier Gawain."

**Soldier Gawain- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"First, I'm using my starter's skill. When I ride on Squire, I can draw a card. Now, I'm using Soldier's skill- I can discard a card to check the top seven cards for a Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain, and add it to my hand." He did so, revealing the card among the top seven. "The rest are shuffled back. And that's all for me."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 0, Lucas 0**_

"Awesome, I draw. I ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr."

**Bursting Serr- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With Stern's skill, I draw a card. And now I'm going on the offensive."

Nat cocked his head. "Already? You're usually a lot more aggressive than this, Robertson."

"I'd say it's a good call, you just need a little patience," said Midori.

"Serr attacks your vanguard," continued Lucas.

_**Strength- 8000**_

Sean hesitated. Nat was right, Lucas usually opened with at least two attacks, but just a vanguard swing? Something was up. Still, no sense in denying damage when he had none to work with. "I don't guard."

"Drive check...no trigger."

"No trigger for me either."

"Well, that's my turn. I'll let you off with just that warning."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Lucas 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Lucas 0**_

"I draw." Sean examined his hand, then his board. After a few seconds of contemplation, a realization hit him like a nasty sucker punch. "Oh."

"What?" Nat inquired.

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Care to explain, Sean?"

"Only one counter blast," sighed Sean. "Can't do most of the plays I want to with only one counter blast."

Lucas smiled. "Can't let you have a full field so early on, bud. Sorry."

Sean shook his head. "No, no, I think I have a way to make this work. First, I ride Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain."

**Knight Gawain- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When he's placed, I can counter blast and soul blast one each to call a grade 2 or lower unit from my deck. I superior call Crossgal."

**Crossgal- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

_Gawain raised his iconic greatsword to the heavens. "I call upon thee, my royal ally!" On command, a bolt of searing holy lightning struck the earth behind him, summoning a battle-hardened hound to the field. The hound let out an intimidating howl before gnashing its teeth at the alien._

_Serr nodded. "Not bad, not bad at all. But how are you going to get the rest of your friends out here, big guy?"_

_Gawain smiled. "You underestimate us. I call High Beast Tamer, Maxime!" To the knight's right emerged a series of spinning sigils, eventually shattering to reveal one of his many companions._

**Maxime- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Serr gritted his teeth. "Oh, I know where this is headed…"_

* * *

"With Maxime's skill, I soul blast one and discard a card to call a grade 1 High Beast unit from my deck. I superior call Rotegal. And since there's another unit in the column I placed him in, I draw a card, and give him 3000 extra Power."

**Rotegal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000**

* * *

_Maxime cracked her whip authoritatively, leading another bolt of ordained lightning to strike the battlefield, this time behind herself. From it emerged another warhound, this one with a deep crimson fur._

_Serr shook his head. "Yep, shoulda seen this coming. The Royal Paladins always seem to find some way to pack the field."_

_Gawain planted his greatsword blade first into the earth. "As I've said, never underestimate us. And now, the Royal Paladins ride! Maxime and Rotegal will open the assault! Since she's being boosted by a High Beast, she gains 5000 additional Power!" Maxime once again unfurled her whip, flourishing it a bit, ready to deliver a deadly lash against the diminutive alien._

_**Strength- 26000**_

_Serr groaned. If the attack hit, it'd result in a boon for his opponent, which would be unpleasant later. On the other hand, this push was far too powerful to block at the moment. "Yep, not gonna guard." Maxime, with a sharp battle cry, cracked her whip against her target's skin, easily cutting through his spandex uniform. "Damage check," Serr grunted, staggering backward. "No trigger."_

* * *

"Since Maxime's attack hit, I get to draw a card," said Sean, rotely.

"Nice move," smiled Nat. "He's more than made up for Maxime's discard cost."

"Now, I have Crossgal boost Gawain to attack Serr again."

_**Strength- 17000**_

"Yeah," Lucas responded, "not guarding that either."

"Gotcha. Drive check...no trigger."

"Lesse, damage check...no trigger here either."

"Since it's now my end phase and I have one or less face-up cards in my damage zone, I move Crossgal to my soul to counter charge one. And that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 7, Lucas 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Lucas 2**_

"Right, I stand and draw." Now it was Lucas's turn to survey his field and hand. "I'm guessing you capped it at two attacks to limit how many counter blasts I can use?"

Sean smiled. "I learn from the best."

"Well, it was a good idea, but it won't be enough. Let's see how you deal with five whole attacks. First up, I ride Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco."

**Showboat Anco- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Since I rode on Serr, I can move him from my soul to an open RC."

* * *

_Anco cackled gleefully, snapping his fingers repeatedly. "Let's get started, boys!" He thrust his right arm outwards flamboyantly. "Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac! Muscle Kilo, Grabby Oppo!" He then thrusted his left outwards in a likewise fashion. "Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll! And another Showboat Anco!" In a flurry of shining sigils, a storm of fresh alien fighters descended to the battlefield._

**Rocksteady Iliac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Grabby Oppo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Jobber Poll- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_The vanguard Anco turned and smiled towards his identical counterpart in the rearguard. "Well, who's this handsome devil?"_

_The rearguard Anco flashed a toothy grin. "Oh, stop it, you magnificent specimen!"_

_As the rest of the paladins grew unsettled with this odd show of narcissism, Gawain racked his brain to prepare a proper defensive strategy. This would indeed result in five attacks, and he had to think carefully about which of them were to be blocked._

_Anco twirled. "First up, I'm having Iliac and Oppo attack!" The rock alien began to stir, signalling to his companion with a guttural roar. Screeching gleefully, Oppo leapt onto Iliac's back, grabbing hold with his many spindly hands._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Gawain remained resolute. "I guard with Ruby Dragon Knight, Hildred!" In a flash, a knight clad in glistening red armor rushed towards the lumbering assailant. She rammed spear-first into Iliac, causing the alien to stagger backwards in a sudden sharp movement. Desperate to keep the assault going, Oppo leapt fervently off Iliac's back, only to have his storm of punches blocked unceremoniously by Gawain's greatsword. Whining, he crawled back to Anco, alongside a slightly wounded Iliac._

**Hildred- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 20000**_

_Anco guffawed. "Well, we're just getting started. With the support of Poll, my beautiful colleague will charge next!"_

"_You got it, stud!" the rearguard Anco obeyed, flashing a thumbs up before bolting towards Gawain._

_**Strength- 17000**_

"_I guard with Verdant Green Axe, Bertilak!" answered Gawain. "And Maxime will intercept!" As Anco trampled his way towards Gawain, Maxime sprang forward, hoping to stop the assaulting alien. Her efforts were cut short as Anco muscled past her with a dashing shoulder tackle. He wound up for a powerful sock to the knight's jaw, only to find his fist brought to a sudden halt against an axe's shaft. He put more force against his push past, only to find stiff resistance from a verteran knight._

"_Having a rough go?" taunted Bertilak. "They don't make fighters like they used to."_

_Anco groaned. Not having enough strength to break through, he flipped back to his formation._

**Bertilak- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 20000**_

* * *

"Next, I'll have Serr boost my vanguard Anco for an attack on Gawain. Serr lets me discard a card to soul charge one and boost this attack by 3k. Also, I use Anco's battle skill- by counter blasting one, I can restand a rearguard and give it an extra 3k. I restand Iliac."

_Well, that'll enable the fifth attack. He's only on grade 2 and I'm already in trouble._

"I don't guard," answered Sean.

"Checking the drive trigger...Concession Jerk, Chugg is just what I needed. This guy will boost Iliac by 10k, and give me an extra card to work with."

"Woof, good timing. Damage check...no trigger."

"For attack number four, I'm having Iliac charge in again. Since I restood him, I can counter blast one on swing to restand a rearguard with 5k. I restand Anco, and his skill kicks in- when he stands during my battle phase, he gains an extra 3k."

"A fantastic combo," observed Midori. "Lucas is really ramping up the pressure on Sean."

"Yeah, Anco's a pain to deal with," Nat muttered. "This is bad…"

Sean looked at his hand. If he did his math right, then the rearguard Anco would be attacking for a bit less than Iliac. He could let this attack through and easily guard the next one. It'd be one less card for his next turn, but it'd be a necessary sacrifice to prevent Lucas from gaining a huge lead. "I don't guard. Damage check...Quartz Dragon Knight, Odi. Bad timing for a critical trigger. Still, that's 10000 Power for my vanguard."

"Great," chucked Nat. "With that damage trigger, Robertson's fifth attack won't be strong enough to break through."

Lucas shrugged. "Welp, that stinks. Still, since it's the end of my turn, I have a couple of skills to activate. Since I have five or less cards in hand, I can move Oppo to my soul to draw. And since I have one or less face-up cards in my damage zone, I can move Poll to my soul to counter charge one. And that'll do it; I pass my turn."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Lucas 2**_

"I stand and draw." Sean surveyed the field one more time. Hardly a do-or-die scenario at first glance, but given how many attacks Lucas could usually muster on grade 3, he had to tread carefully. He'd have to build a field while maintaining a decent defensive hand. Luckily, he had just the card to make it happen. "I ride Cosmic Dragon General, Gawain Skycutter."

**Gawain Skycutter- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"By riding Skycutter, I gain a Force II Gift for my vanguard circle. Next, I use Skycutter's on-place skill- by counter blasting one, I can search my deck for a Knight Gawain and call it to my rearguard. I superior call Knight Gawain, and since I've placed him in the same column as Rotegal, I draw a card and buff him by 3000."

Nat nodded. "He used this combo on me. Robertson's in trouble."

"With one counter blast and one soul blast, I activate Knight Gawain's skill. I can search my deck for a grade 2 and call it to my rearguard. I superior call Bertilak from my deck. Now, for Bertilak's skill. When he's called from the deck, I can counter blast one to call a grade 1 or lower unit from my deck. I superior call a Soldier Gawain from my deck."

"That's three superior calls from your deck in a row," marveled Lucas. "And you've barely touched your hand. Geez, man."

"Last up, I call a Crossgal from my hand to rearguard."

* * *

_Skycutter reared on his dragonic mount, leveling his greatsword at the enemy formation. "Crossgal and Bertilak will lead the first assault!" Bertilak roared boisterously, peeling off towards Anco, his emerald axe glistening as the sun approached its zenith._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Anco cracked his knuckles as he pondered his options. He may not be a fancy, big city mathematician, but he knew that the enemy general would be swinging in for at least two damage. He'd need to keep harm at a minimum if he wanted to survive and make his regular stunning comeback. He whisted. "Oppo, get down here!" As Bertilak drew closer to his target, a screeching copper-skinned alien lept from seemingly out of nowhere. Ever the professional, Bertilak pivoted and brought down his axe on the intruder. With a skull-splitting wail, Oppo was crushed under the axeblade, fading into stardust. Without the momentum to continue, Bertilak leapt back to his vanguard's side._

_**Defense- 19000**_

_Skycutter's mount began to unfurl its wings. "The second assault shall be helmed by myself! Prepare yourself!" He began to ascend to the skies, holding his sword aloft, bathing it in sunlight._

* * *

"Skycutter's passive gives all cards with Gawain in their name an extra 5000 Power. And since my vanguard is a Gawain, and is being boosted by a Gawain, this attack gets an extra 10000 Power."

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

Lucas looked at his hand. "Sure, I can take a critical. I don't guard."

Midori shook her head. "Not the best play," she murmured.

Nat turned to her. "What makes you say that?"

"Twin drive," said Sean, rotely. "First check...Kreugal, a critical trigger. I give the Power to my rearguard Knight Gawain, and the extra damage for my vanguard."

"Oh," realized Nat. "If Sean gets another critical trigger-"

"It'll be all over," finished Midori. "Reliant on luck, yes, but still a possibility."

"Second check," continued Sean. "No trigger."

"So that's three checks, yeah?" asked Lucas. "Lesse, first check… no trigger. Second check… no trigger. Third check… hey, another Chugg. I give the 10k boost to my vanguard Anco, and draw an extra card."

* * *

_Skycutter tore past Anco in a scathing divebomb attack, slicing through the unfortunate alien like a hot knife through butter. With an aerial loop, Skycutter landed back at the head of his formation to admire his work. His opponent laid crumpled on the ground, a massive gash across his abdomen, leaking a colorful liquid he could only assume was blood. Iliac and the other Anco tried their best to prop up their leader, who was in the middle of a coughing fit._

"_Come on, boss! Stay with us, you magnificent bastard!" the rearguard Anco pleaded. Iliac likewise let out a concerned rumble._

"_I'll be fine. I think I got my second wind," groaned the vanguard Anco, before falling to his knees again. "Nope, no, false alarm."_

_Skycutter wiped his blade clean. "Apologies, you are indeed worthy opponents. However, the time has come to end this match. Knight Gawain, Rotegal! I'm counting on you!"_

"_At once, my liege!" replied the subordinate knight. Rotegal barked and snarled. Like his leader, Gawain leveled his greatsword before charging at a practically broken Anco. He had the wind at his back- this thrust would be decisive. It had to be._

_**Strength- 41000**_

_Anco could barely muster the strength to look up towards the rushing knight. "Muscle Babyface, Charismatic Leva; Muscle Mega, Boomerang Thorac, I need you!" Gawain's charge was slowed as a pair of aliens emerged to defend their boss. While the female alien was quickly dispatched with an overhead swing, and the boney minion was defeated just as swiftly with a horizontal cut, as Gawain brought his weapon down to finish the deed, the blade was caught against Anco's palm. Regardless of how much pressure Gawain put against the alien, his opponent would not budge._

"_Ah, _this _must be my second wind!" Anco chuckled weakly. "Sorry, soldier. Better luck next time."_

**Charismatic Leva- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

**Boomerang Thorac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 44000**_

* * *

"Yeah, should have seen that coming. Anyway, since it's the end of my turn and I have no face-up damage, I move Crossgal to my soul to counter charge one. I pass my turn over to you."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 7, Lucas 3**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Lucas 5**_

"I stand and draw." Lucas took his card, then paused to survey his field.

"Boy, that last turn really left Robertson in a bad spot," Nat mused. "Five damage and only four in hand."

"His position isn't as weak as it seems," said Midori. "He still has most of his rearguard intact. If he has the proper cards, he can overwhelm Sean with numerous attacks."

"Time to kick this into high gear," Lucas smiled. "I ride the king of combat-"

"And the lord of the ring," chuckled Sean.

"The one and only, baby! I ride Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach!"

**Undefeated Brach- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"Thanks to Brach, I get an Accel II Gift, meaning one more RC and one more card for me. Next, I'm calling Thorac, Chugg, and Serr to my rearguard."

_Every rearguard circle is filled. He's going all out. I better guard carefully…_

"Next up, I'm using Brach's once-per-turn skill. By soul blasting two cards, I give my entire front row a 5k boosts. And now I come charging in!"

* * *

_Brach chortled as his crew got into position. "Listen 'ere, Skycutter. You guys have put up a damn good fight, but I gotta end it here and now." Two of his hands snapped their fingers. "Chugg, Iliac, you guys get this party started!" Once more, the rocky giant let out a guttural roar before lumbering menacingly towards his opponent, each step splintering the ground beneath him._

_**Strength- 19000**_

_Skycutter calmed his mount. This was just one of many incoming attacks; it would be foolish to panic now. "I guard with Rotegal!" A crimson canine beast leapt from behind the general, charging defiantly at the incoming attacker. Iliac, without skipping a beat, swatted the canine away, who faded into the sunlight with a pained yelp. Iliac then swung violently at his intended target, only to be blocked effortlessly by Skycutter's greatsword. The deflection was forceful enough to cause the rocky alien to stagger backwards. "I will not fall so easily!" shouted Skycutter._

_**Defense- 23000**_

_Brach smirked. "Alright, then how about something with more oomph? Serr, Anco, you're up!"_

_Anco saluted playfully. "Aye-aye, boss man!" He leapt skyward, disappearing into the harsh sunlight, before descending foot first._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_Skycutter didn't hesitate. "I guard again! Kreugal!" Another canine beast leapt from behind the general, using his shoulder to launch itself towards Anco. The impact of the collision was enough to knock the flamboyant fighter off-course, landing back-first on the earth._

"_Okay, rude," groaned Anco, before flipping back to Brach's side._

**Kreugal- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 28000**_

_Brach nodded. "Not bad, not bad. But we're just getting started! Thorac, you're up next!" The boney alien nodded in turn, before rearing back and tossing both of his weapons. Each projectile cut through the air, ready to tear through Skycutter's armor._

_**Strength- 19000**_

_Gawain reared on his mount. "I guard with Maxime! Bertilak will intercept to cover the excess damage!" A pair of dutiful soldiers dashed to the defense of their leader, each taking a boomerang's slash before fading away. Each projectile made it's way back to Thorac, who grimaced at his failure._

_**Defense- 23000**_

* * *

"You've done a good job holding your ground, bud, but now Brach attacks with Serr's support! First, I use Brach's battle skill- with one counter blast and a discard, I can add one drive to this attack, and restand one of my rearguards with an extra 5k. Iliac is back and ready for action! Next, Thorac's skill- when my vanguard attacks, I can counter blast and soul blast once each to restand him and have him gain 5k."

_**Strength- 25000/3 Drive**_

"With Iliac now standing, Lucas has three more attacks after this," observed Midori.

"Yeah, and Sean is already down one intercept," added Nat. "He'd not cornered, but he can't really defend for the rest of the turn."

Sean scanned his hand. Guarding this attack with his current cards would be more or less impossible. "I don't guard."

"Alrighty, let me check my triple drive. First...nothing. Second...Muscle Babyface, Unflappable Pyra just netted me a draw trigger. I give the Power to Anco and draw a card. Third...no trigger."

_Well, at least he didn't get a critical. That PG would be trouble though. _"Damage check...no trigger."

"For attack number five, I'm having Iliac charge in once more. Since he's attacking after being restood, I can counter blast one to restand and buff a rearguard. Anco stands with an extra 5k from Iliac and an extra 3k from his own skill."

_**Strength- 19000**_

"Knight Gawain intercepts. Thanks to Skycutter, cards with 'Gawain' in their name gain 10000 Shield during my opponent's turn."

_**Defense- 28000**_

"Well, he stopped that attack, but now he has no front row," murmured Nat. "A comeback at this point will be tough."

"I think that depends on whether he can superior call next turn or not," said Midori.

"Next up," said Lucas, "Anco comes crashing in."

_**Strength- 32000**_

"I guard with Peridot Dragon Knight, Muriel," answered Sean.

**Muriel- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 33000**_

"Man, you're not making this easy for me. Still, I got one more attack. For my seventh and last swing, Thorac comes crashing in."

_**Strength- 24000**_

Sean looked at his much reduced hand. He could guard this attack, but that'd leave him without many cards to make a counterattack, or defend against the next onslaught. "I'll have to let that one through. Damage Check...Diamond Dragon Knight, Sunniva, a draw trigger. Guess I'll be taking an extra card."

"Nuts, bad timing for a damage trigger. Still, I'm out of attacks. I'll pass my turn to you."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 4, Lucas 4**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Lucas 5**_

Sean breathed in. "I stand and draw." This was it- his only real chance for a counterattack. He knew he wouldn't survive another big push like the previous turn, and if he couldn't finish it here, he might as well scoop. He just had to put enough faith in his deck and hand. "I reride Gawain Skycutter, and get another Force II Gift; I'm putting it on one of my rearguard circles. With his on-place skill, I counter blast one to superior call a Knight Gawain from my deck. And since I placed him in the same column as Rotegal, I draw and buff him by 3000."

Lucas narrowed his eyes a bit. "And you're just getting started, I guess?"

"Yep. With one counter blast and one soul blast, I activate Knight Gawain's skill to superior call Maxime from my deck."

"And if you're calling her-"

"I soul blast one and discard a card to call a High Beast from my deck. I superior call Rotegal, and since I'm calling him to a column with a rearguard, I draw and give him an extra 3000 Power."

"He just paid for Maxime's discard and built a full formation," awed Nat. "He's going all out."

"It's do or die," said Midori. "If he can't deal the last point of damage here, the game is lost."

"For my first attack," began Sean, "Rotegal boosts Maxime. And since Maxime is being boosted by a High Beast, I add 5000 Power to this attack."

_**Strength- 26000**_

Lucas drummed his fingers. "Well, I gotta block this somehow. I intercept with Anco and Iliac. Since my vanguard is the same grade as yours, Iliac gets an extra 5k Shield."

_**Defense- 27000**_

"Next up, I'm having Soldier Gawain boost Skycutter for an attack on your vanguard." _This should bait out the PG. Without it, the next attack should be enough to overwhelm him._

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

"With Pyra, your attack is nullified."

**Unflappable Pyra- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"Let me check my twin drive. First check…Muriel, a heal trigger! That's 10000 Power for my rearguard Knight Gawain, and one less damage for me. Second...Quartz Dragon Knight, Odi; a critical trigger! I give all the effects to the same Gawain."

"Double triggers?" gasped Nat.

"He's certainly thinned his deck enough to make it possible," said Midori. "It should be more than enough to break through the two cards Lucas has left."

"For the final attack, my other Rotegal boosts Knight Gawain to finish Brach." _With the two triggers and the Force II marker, this attack is way too big to stop with just two cards. This is it…_

_**Strength- 51000/3 Critical**_

Lucas grinned. "Sorry to have to do this to you, buddy, but I'm nullifying that attack too."

Nat's jaw dropped. "No way…"

"With another Pyra, the attack is stopped cold!"

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"You're joking!" groaned Nat.

Sean sighed. "I end my turn." _He totally shut me down. Even with double triggers, I couldn't scratch him…_

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Lucas 0**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Lucas 5**_

Nat gritted his teeth. "Sean was so close to finally ending the game…"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "I wouldn't get too worked up. With no cards in hand, Lucas's options are limited. It all comes down to what's on the top of his deck."

"I stand and draw," said Lucas. He drew his fresh card, and smirked. "Perfect timing…"

Midori sighed. "If that's what I think it is, this match is practically over."

"Meet the perfect melding of muscle and metal! A pure specimen of combat prowess! I rise Muscle Apex, Unrivaled Brach MAX!"

"Indeed it is. Lucas just added to his winning streak."

**Unrivaled Brach MAX- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"That's another Accel II Gift for me!" said Lucas, drawing an extra card. "Now for MAX's on-place skill- I soul blast a grade 3 card to draw a card, then call a card from my hand to an RC. I superior call an Undefeated Brach! And since he's a grade 2 or higher, my front row gets a 5k buff! Finally, I call Serr!"

_He just emptied his whole hand. This'll hurt…_

"First up, I'll have Serr attack your vanguard!"

_**Strength- 8000**_

"Huh?" Sean puzzled. "Why would you do that? That attack isn't strong enough."

"Oh, you'll see," grinned Lucas. "Next, Chugg will boost Iliac to charge in at Skycutter!"

_**Strength- 19000**_

Sean alternated between scanning his hand and his formation. He had serious doubts on whether he could survive this turn without burning through all his defensive options, and there was no guarantee that he could turn it around next turn. But if Lucas could draw into his power card, then maybe he could too. Also, he could take two more hits before losing; perhaps his best option was to just let one through and pray for a damage trigger. "I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger." _Aw crap…_

"Just one more! Thorac attacks next!"

_**Strength- 19000**_

_And thanks to his skill, he can attack again after the vanguard swing. I don't think there's a way out of this, but I gotta try. _"I guard with a Bertilak from hand, and Maxime will intercept."

_**Defense- 23000**_

"Oh, I ain't done yet! My rearguard Brach attacks next! Don't forget the Accel bonus!"

_**Strength- 22000**_

"I intercept with Knight Gawain. Since Skycutter is my vanguard, he gains an extra 10000 Shield."

_**Defense- 28000**_

"Alright, then, it's up to MAX boosted by my other Serr! I activate MAX's battle skill- by moving three resting rearguards to my soul, I can stand two of my other rearguards and give them an extra 5k! My rearguard Brach and Iliac are back in action!"

Sean was pummeled by a series of realizations. "Is that why you attacked with that unboosted Serr? And since this is a vanguard swing-"

"Yep, I counter blast one and soul blast one to restand Thorac and buff him!"

_**Strength- 17000**_

"This is ridiculous," murmured Nat. "Robertson just stood his entire front row back up."

"And Iliac is one of them," added Midori. "That's one additional attack on board. Unless Sean's next card is a heal trigger, he'll be overwhelmed."

"I don't have much of a choice," sighed Sean. "With Sunniva, MAX's attack is nullified."

**Sunniva- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Lucas nodded. "Not giving up? I like your spirit, but I still have another wave of attacks. Anyway, twin drive. First check...no trigger. Second check...Leva, a heal trigger! One less damage for me, and 10k to Thorac! Now, my rearguard Brach attacks again, stronger than ever!"

_**Strength- 27000**_

"I guard with Odi."

**Odi- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 28000**_

"Man, you're going all out. But let's see you stop a super boosted Thorac attack!"

_**Strength- 34000**_

"I guard with Muriel and Hildred."

_**Defense- 43000**_

"No cards in hand and no intercepts left," said Nat. "Sean's totally out of options."

"Not to mention, Iliac can restand a rearguard and grant it an additional 5000 Power," added Midori. "With that bonus, Thorac will be attacking for 39000. Even if Sean got a hold of a heal trigger, the extra Power won't be enough to halt the last push. Regardless of what Sean does now, he's lost."

"For attack number seven, Iliac is coming atcha!" declared Lucas. "With his battle skill, I counter blast one to restand Thorac and give him another 5k!"

Sean sighed. "Well, you got me. Damage check...Kreugal. Ouch."

* * *

_As the sun began to approach it's afternoon perch, the battle finally ended. Despite enduring multiple stampedes of colorfully costumed aliens, the Royal Paladin garrison was nonetheless overwhelmed under overwhelming offensive pressure. The aftermath of the pitched clash was still fresh- the Paladin's front line had been obliterated, and the few remaining beasts and soldiers were sheathing their weapons and licking their wounds, figuratively or literally. Their general, perched on his exhausted mount, was busy being tended to by his remaining medics._

_MAX strolled confidently towards Skycutter. "Oy, General! That was a mighty fine brawl. You soldier boys are always a good challenge." He outstretched one of his augmented hands. "No hard feelings, yah?"_

_Skycutter smiled warmly. "Of course not. You and your band fought most honorably. We were bested, fair and square." He met the giant's hand with his own. "I hope we may battle another day."_

_MAX laughed merrily. "Same here! Best stay on top of your game!"_

_**End of Turn 8**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 0, Lucas 2**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 6, Lucas 4**_

_**Lucas Wins**_

* * *

Sean sighed again. "Guess it was a longshot."

Lucas smiled. "Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. You've really improved. If I hadn't drawn into MAX, I'd have been cratered."

"No kidding," grumbled Nat. "Robertson, you're luck knows no bounds."

Midori adjusted her glasses, ignoring her friend. "You did admirably, Sean. You've all but mastered the Royal Paladins."

"No kidding," nodded Lucas, gathering his cards. "At this rate, I don't like the chances of our next match-up."

Sean smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, guys. Still kinda sucks to lose in the semis."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Still, I'm proud of you." Lucas stood up, strode towards his friend's side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you should be, too."

Sean felt an odd cocktail of embarrassment and happiness rise within his stomach. He knew his friend was right, despite the loss; he should indeed be proud of himself. He managed to hold his own up until the top cut, all against his own inexperience, uncertainty, and self-doubt. He rose to the challenge, and despite not making it the furthest he could go, he could walk away knowing he'd come far since being handed that trial deck.

_Take that, you stupid voice._


	21. Chapter 17- Rock the Hurricane

_Shu chuckled. "Looks like I'm headed for a rematch with you, little lady."_

_Sal nodded. "Looks like, big guy. Hope you haven't fallen behind."_

"_Well, I made it to the semis, didn't I?"_

"_Getting smart already? Can't even wait for the match, huh. Shameful."_

* * *

Sal knew next to nothing about her next opponent. Sure, he wasn't awful- he seemed to have a decent sense of humor, and Sean certainly vouched for the guy- but beyond a few quips, she hadn't had the chance to have an actual conversation with him. A tournament setting was hardly a place for any meaningful chat, but at the very least, she could make some headway.

Best to start with the basics. "Hey, Shu."

The boy looked up but continued to shuffle his deck. "Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"What brought this on?"

"Well, I think it pays to know just a bit about the person I'm fighting, yeah?"

"Sure, sure." He placed his deck on the table. "Well, to start, I was born into wretched poverty-"

"I'm serious," she said, finishing shuffling her own deck. "Sean likes you. I just want to know why."

"Sorry. We're childhood friends. Same elementary school and all that."

"And the reason you stopped seeing each other was because you wanted to go to Fremont?"

"I mean, we kept in touch, but yeah. My folks wouldn't settle for any other school."

"They pushed you to go there?"

"More or less. They're beyond competitive."

"So you have a tiger mom?"

"And a tiger dad. And, recently, a tiger grandmother."

"Ouch."

"Hey, there you guys are!" A pair of figures approached their table- a finely sculpted hill of a boy, with a mousy companion in tow. "Guess this is where the action is, huh?"

Shu smiled politely. "Hey, we fought in the first round. Adam, right?"

"Yep! Looks like we're just in time, Carlos."

The smaller boy nodded. "No kidding." He cleared his throat. "I, um, I'm rooting for you Sal."

Sal chuckled. "Thanks, man. Honestly, I think I'll need it."

"Hoo, yeah," Adam agreed. "Your opponent is no joke. Guy totally shut me down."

Shu shrugged. "The game hasn't started just yet. I might not live up to the hype."

"Alright, if the decks are shuffled and the starters are out, the semifinals can get started," said Tyler, projecting his voice across the play area.

Sal reached for her starting vanguard. "Well, let's see if you can. Ready?"

Shu did likewise. "Let's do this."

"Let's get the semifinals started!" said Tyler.

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_While it was true that Granblue was a massive fleet- practically a national fleet without a nation- it was, in actuality, an alliance between multiple smaller flotillas. For most sailors, this made no difference, as each seemed to raid ships indiscriminately. It didn't matter if you flew the flag of the United Sanctuary or the Dragon Empire or even Zoo, the Granblue pirates knew little to nothing about mercy. But for sailors in the splintered fleets of Granblue, it mattered a great deal. Not only did many fleets compete with each other for wealth and prestige, but the freedom of the leadership allowed some squads to take up privateering work._

_In the dead of a particularly cold night, a handful of bandit ships began the long trek back to their mountain hideout. Each vessel was swollen with the fruits of their barbarity- temple treasures, villager's gold, relics, and weapons. It had been a long fortnight of raiding virtually defenseless settlements and temples, as even the hurriedly mustered battalions of the Dragon Empire's coastal territories proved to be poor opponents. In an act of dishonorable desperation, some coastal lords pooled their resources to hire a privateering fleet from Granblue. The two fleets clashed somewhere outside a fortified port city, its citizens watching in fearful anticipation._

"_I ride! Mountain Ogre Dracokid!"_

**Mountain Ogre Dracokid- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride! Living Figurehead!"_

**Living Figurehead- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Looks like I'm up first. To start, I draw, then ride Broken Horn Ogre."

**Broken Horn Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to my starter, I draw an extra card, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Shu 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 0, Shu 0**_

"My turn, then," began Shu. "I draw, and ride First Mate, Sharpeyed Vasco."

**Sharpeyed Vasco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With Figurehead's skill, I draw a card. Next, I call Headless Grenadier."

**Headless Grenadier- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Oy, that guy," muttered Adam.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlos.

"If Grenadier boosts an attack that hits a vanguard, Shu can pop him to draw two cards."

"What? That's an absurd amount of advantage."

"To open the game," Shu continued, "I'm having Grenadier boost Vasco for an attack on your vanguard."

Sal nodded. "I hate that this will make you plus hard, but blocking an attack this early is kinda dumb. I don't guard."

"Drive check...no trigger."

"No damage trigger here."

"Since Vasco's attack hit, I can mill three cards, then bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. I move Living Bomb from drop to hand. Now, Grenadier's skill- I pop him to draw two."

"Four cards off of one attack. That's kinda broken."

"Which is why I play Granblue. Well, that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 6, Shu 9**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 1, Shu 0**_

Sal nodded. "I draw." She paused. Her options were limited at the moment, and breaking past that nine card hand would be a pain. All she could do now is set up for her next turn. "I ride Bolt Tossing Ogre."

**Bolt Tossing Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

_Bolt Tossing snapped his fingers, producing a small chain of sparks from his fingertips. "Get down here- Dragonic Twinaxe, Dragon Dagger Ogre!" In a split second, a pair of lightning bolts crashed onto the ship's deck, producing two new warriors. To the ogre's left emerged a stocky dragonic fighter with a pair of menacing poleaxes. To his rear, another ogre emerged- a hideous rogue twirling a pair of formidable knives in his palms. _

**Dragonic Twinaxe- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Dragon Dagger Ogre- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_The head ogre turned to Twinaxe. "Get moving you!" Twinaxe snorted, exhaling smoke as black as storm clouds from his snout. He lunged towards the decaying pirate, axes scraping against the ship's deck. "Also," explained Bolt Tossing, "if you don't have a rearguard across from him, Twinaxe gains 5000 Power!"_

_**Strength- 14000**_

_Vasco chuckled. "Ooh, I'm shaking in me boots. I don't guard." With a hearty yell, Twinaxe smashed his shoulder into his target before pivoting into a sweeping axe swing. While the pain was bearable, the sheer force of the attack knocked Vasco flat on his back. "Lemme see, damage check...no trigger."_

_Bolt Tossing clapped his hands together. "Next attack is from me an' Dragon Dagger!" Slowly dragging his palms apart, he formed his trademark javelin of lightning, ready for a good skewering._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Vasco had just gotten back on his feet, brushing his tattered outfit free of splinters and dust. "Gonna stop you right there, mate. I guard with Living Bomb and Apprentice Warlock, Negronova." As Bolt Tossing flung his projectile towards Vasco, a pair of ghastly phantom pirates stepped in to prevent the lead from being lost. The cannonball unhinged it's jaw, swallowing the bolt whole in an obscene display. As the ghoulish bomb glowed for a potential explosion, Negronova flicked his wand, wrapping the cannonball in a translucent barrier. When the explosion inevitably occurred, it was contained within the magic sphere Negronova whipped up. The assault fizzled in a disappointing fashion._

**Living Bomb- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Negronova- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 33000**_

* * *

"Good defending," murmured Carlos.

Adam scratched his head. "But either card would've been enough to block the attack. Why use both?"

"Because if Sal checked a trigger, she'd be at 27000 Power, more than enough to break through either Living Bomb or Negronova. But with both-"

"Oh, there's no way she can hit him now."

Carlos nodded. "Not only that, but Negronova has an ability that triggers when he's placed from the drop zone. Shu's guarding with him to further set up for later plays."

Sal sighed. "Knew that hand would be trouble. Drive check...Two-Faced Djinn, a critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard, even though it won't do jack."

Shu moved both of his defensive cards to his drop zone. "Sorry about that, but I generally don't like letting my opponent plus that easily. I'm not a fan of Dragon Dagger."

"Meh, I'll get you next time. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 5, Shu 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 1, Shu 1**_

"I stand and draw. First, I ride Envy Shade."

**Envy Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When I place her, I can discard a card to mill two from the top of my deck, then bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. Living Shade is added from drop to my hand. Next, I use Headless Grenadier from my drop zone."

"Great," groaned Adam. "Exhibit B of why this guy is a massive pain."

"By counter blasting one and discarding a card, I can bring him back to my rearguard with an extra 4k."

"Wait," Carlos awed. "So that guy lets him draw two, and can bring himself back over and over?"

"Yeah, it's a nightmare to deal with," sighed Adam.

* * *

_Envy eyes glowed with an unnatural crimson glow. "I call upon the fleet of the undead. Bloody Shade! Vasco!" A pair of portals opened on the ship's deck, illuminating the night in a sickly green light. From each gateway scrambled an undead ghoul- one, a shade of sanguine red, a rusty hatchet in each hand; the other, a familiar lookout with a spyglass attached to his hip. The portals dissipated into trials of wispy green smoke and embers, as the night grew ever colder._

**Bloody Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Envy snapped her head towards her subordinate ghoul, sending a sickening cracking noise rippling through the air. "You, Vasco- get rid of Twinaxe!" Bloody Shade raised both of his weapons, performing a banshee-like warcry before dashing towards Twinaxe at an unholy speed._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Bolt Tossing gnashed his teeth, sending another wave of small sparks through the air. "Nah, I need him. Broken Horn will guard!" As Bloody Shade reared back for a scathing swipe, he was tackled by a stout, battle-worn demon. The ghoul and the ogre tussled across the deck, bowling backwards like a heavy iron ball, before the shade pinned Broken Horn on his back. Shrieking again, Bloody Shade dug both of his rusty weapons into Broken Horn's skull, causing the ogre to disappear into crackling dust. The ghostly warrior shakily stood back on its feet, and without the energy to renew the assault, it staggered back to its vanguard's side._

_**Defense- 19000**_

_Envy drew a pair of knives from her boots. "I'm taking Grenadier's support to punish your insolence!" Both knives began to glow with a phantom flame._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_Bolt Tossing weighed his options. That Grenadier guy would net those zombies a new batch of resources, but he didn't want to waste any of his before his boss showed up. Besides, one trigger unit might not be enough to totally stop the attack. "I don't guard," he growled reluctantly._

"_Drive check...no trigger," said the ghoul. "Now die." Envy slung both of her knives towards the ogre, both embedding themselves in his chest before bursting into flames. The flames subsided quickly, but the pain continued to sting long afterwards._

"_Damage check...no trigger," groaned the ogre._

* * *

"Since Grenadier boosted a successful attack, I can pop him to draw two extra cards." Shu smiled after doing so. "Gotta say, not many people are kind enough to let me proc Grenadier twice in the same game."

Sal shrugged. "Not like I had a choice. Anyway, you're burning through your deck pretty fast. Might win by deck-out if you keep this up."

"Right, like Narukami can grind out a game that long."

"Alright, wise guy, is your turn over or what?"

"Alas, it is. I pass things over to you."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 4, Shu 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 2, Shu 1**_

"I stand and draw." Sal surveyed the situation with mild concern. The game hadn't gone on too long, and she was already facing an uphill battle. Her opponent had accrued more resources than her, had the lead, and had an excellent defensive setup. Dealing five damage in one turn was out of the question, but if she could put him in a bad enough spot, her next turn might seal the deal. "To start my turn, I ride Conquest Dragon, Crossbolt Calamity Dragon."

**Crossbolt Calamity Dragon- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"Woof, that's a mouthful."

"Trust me, he's earned the title. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. I call a Bolt Tossing Ogre and a Thunder Drum Ogre to my rearguard."

**Thunder Drum Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Now, I'm activating my vanguard's once-per-turn skill. With one counter blast and one soul blast, I can choose up to two of your front-row rearguards, and bind them. I'm paying the cost to bind Bloody Shade."

* * *

_Crossbolt raised one of his dual-ended weapons to the now stormy sky. "Taste the fury of the unending thunderstorm! CALAMITOUS THUNDERCLAP!" He lowered his weapon quickly and fiercely, channeling the storm to strike Bloody Shade with a blinding thunderbolt. As the ghoul produced a cacophony of wails, a black portal opened beneath it, sucking the pirate inward. The ghoul scrabbled to grab ahold of something on the deck, but to no avail. As its head and hands sunk into the abyss, the portal snapped shut, banishing the ghost from that plane of existence._

_Envy was unshaken. "I've seen far worse, mortal."_

_Crossbolt snarled. "Oh, we aren't done. Since I bound one of your dregs, I can call the two Broken Horns in my drop zone back to battle!" He clanged his two polearms together, summoning two pairs of thunderbolts to strike the ship's deck. Each bolt produced another hardened warrior for the dragon's ranks, both readying themselves for a vicious charge. "And since they were called this way," continued Crossbolt, "they gain an extra 3000 Power this turn!"_

* * *

"On top of that, as part of Crossbolt's skill, my front row gets 5k for each rearguard bound with his effect."

"That's a great move," awed Carlos. "Not only did she get rid of an intercept in a way Shu can't do anything about, she also filled her ranks and buffed her attackers."

"With this, she might be able to muscle past that bonkers hand," added Adam.

"Now, for Thunder Drum's skill," continued Sal. "When one of my opponent's rearguards is bound, I can counter blast one and soul blast one to draw a card."

"You went plus three just from binding one rearguard," nodded Shu. "You certainly know your way around this clan."

* * *

_Crossbolt's eyes glistened like a pair of flashing sparks. "The counterattack begins now! Thunder Drum, make yourself useful and smash that insolent ghoul!" The robe-clad ogre snarled as it began a heavy trample towards Envy, wielding his drum like an oversized morning star._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Envy rigidly crossed her arms. "You insult me by sending such a weakling. I guard with Flaming Shade." Thunder Drum roared as he brought his drum down on what he thought would be Envy's head. Instead, it smashed into a body of pure hellfire, dispersing the flames all across the deck. No one was harmed by the flames, not the least Envy, who stood defiant against Thunder Drum._

**Flaming Shade- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 24000**_

"_Bah," dismissed Crossbolt. "Then my first Broken Horn will lend his strength to my Twinaxe for our next assault! And since there's no rearguard across from him, he gets a 5000 Power bonus!" Just like before, Twinaxe tore across the deck, dragging the tips of his axes across the surface, creating waves of splinters on his flanks._

_**Strength- 30000**_

_Envy barely changed her stance. "A few extra points of Power makes no difference. I guard with Flotsam Witch Doctor, Negromend and a Bloody Shade." A pair of phantasmal flashes drew Twinaxe's attention away from his intended target. These weren't just for a distraction, though, as a blood-red ghoul and an undead medic now stood between him and his target. Not getting back into formation without smashing some heads, he swung his poleaxes, each raking its way across the interlopers. Both went down with a cacophony of wails and shrieks, and Twinaxe, sated for the moment, returned to his vanguard's side._

**Negromend- Grade 0/5000 Shield/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 34000**_

_Crossbolt snarled again. "This is starting to become annoying...fine! Now you'll face me and Dragon Dagger!" He crossed his polearms above his head. "I doubt you still have enough to stop my Conquering Hellbolt!"_

_**Strength- 25000**_

* * *

"Well, can't stop everything," shrugged Shu. "I don't guard."

"Works for me," answered Sal. "Let's see, first card...Ironwing Wyvern Knight, Glen just got me a draw trigger. That's 5k Power for Bolt Tossing and one more card for my hand. Second card...nope, no trigger."

"Damage check...not a thing."

"Since an attack Dragon Dagger boosted hit, I can move him to my soul to check the top seven for a grade 3 unit and add it to my hand." She leafed through the top handful of cards from her deck. "There you are. I add Wicked Mountain King, Shuten-Denji and add it to my hand. The rest are shuffled back."

"Now Sal's the one with a huge hand," observed Adam. "Talk about a comeback."

"Finally, I'm having my other Broken Horn boost Bolt Tossing for one last attack on Envy Shade. When he attacks, Bolt Tossing gains an extra 1k for each card in your bind zone."

_**Strength- 26000**_

Shu peeked at his much reduced hand. "I don't guard that, either. Damage check...Ravenous Mimic, a critical trigger? A little late, aren't we? Well, I give all the effects to my vanguard."

"Well, that's my turn. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 8, Shu 4**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 2, Shu 3**_

"I stand and draw." He paused. "Gotta say, that last turn put me in a tougher spot than I wanted."

"Thanks, that was the point."

"You're very welcome, but I still need to put up a fight, yeah? First, I ride Sea Serpent King, Leviathus."

**Leviathus- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"Man, it's weird watching a game with no chants or anything," muttered Adam.

Carlos chuckled. "Guess we hang out with Nat and Lucas too much, huh?"

"Since I rode Leviathus," continued Shu, "I gain a Protect III Gift for my RC. This makes it so that you can't choose units on that circle for your card effects."

_Oh, you sweet summer child, that's not going to stop me…_

"Next, I use my vanguard's once-per-turn skill- I counter blast one to mill the top two cards of my deck, then call two units with different grades from my drop zone and give each a 5k buff. I superior call Cold Steel Swordsman, Negrofoil, and Negronova."

"I've fought against these guys before," Sal thought aloud. "This means you have more skills to trigger."

"Yep, but first, the second part of my vanguard's skill- I soul blast one and discard a card to give him a whopping 15k for this turn. Next, I use Negrofoil's on-place."

"Ah, here it is."

"I discard a card to mill two and bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. I'm returning to Negromend. Next, Negronova's skill- since I called him from my drop zone, I soul blast one to call a grade 2 or higher card from my drop zone. I superior call Envy Shade, and since I have ten or more cards in my drop zone, he gets an extra 3k this turn."

"He just rebuilt his formation while barely touching his hand," awed Carlos. "This guy's unreal."

"He's the real deal, alright," Adam agreed. "Hope Sal can stand up to this."

"She's in trouble, but she can survive this turn. I mean, with eight cards in hand…"

"For my first attack," began Shu, "I'm having Negronova boost Negrofoil. Negrofoil's battle skill lets me counter blast one to draw a card and add another 5k to this attack."

_**Strength- 38000**_

"Sorry, you're not breaking through that easily," said Sal. "I guard with Dragon Dancer, SouSou and Ancient Dragon Shaman."

* * *

_Negrofoil dashed towards his dragonic opponent, as swift as his worn boots could, tattered cape fluttering in the chilly wind. As he prepared his leaping thrust, a pair of new figures scrambled to the enemy vanguard's defense- a decrepit and gangly dragon elder and an exotically dressed dancer. Both raised their hands as the dragon began to mumble some sort of forgotten language. Before Negrofoil could even acknowledge the two, a shimmering arcane barrier formed in front of Crossbolt. Negrofoil's rapier collided squarely against the shield, causing the weapon to splinter like a cheap wooden pike._

**Ancient Dragon Shaman- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Power/Heal Trigger**

**Dragon Dancer SouSou- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 42000**_

_Negrofoil wailed. "My blade! Do you mongrels have any idea how much cold steel costs?! It'll take so many shares to forge a new one!"_

_Negronova groaned. "Get back in formation, you fool. You're making us look like fops." Negrofoil, without options, tossed his hilt overboard and scrambled back to his vanguard's side._

_Leviathus's eyes lit up, miasma leaking from it's massive maw. "I doubt you have the resolve to defend my attack." He reared back before pouring a torrent of unholy flames towards the enemy formation. "STYGIAN NEGROSTORM!"_

_**Strength- 27000**_

_Crossbolt guffawed mockingly. "Did you forget about my last turn? With Glen, your attack is nullified!" With a quick thunderclap, a wyvern-riding knight darted from behind Crossbolt, iron armor appearing pitch black in the stormy night. The knight reared his mount, the wyvern spreading its stunning wingspan. The hellfire collided anticlimactically against the mount's wings, embers splashing everywhere before dissipating entirely._

**Glen- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"Thought you'd play that guy. Still, I have my twin drive. First card...is Ravenous Mimic. The 10k Power and extra Critical go to Envy Shade. Second card...is bogus, no trigger. For my last attack, Vasco will boost Envy Shade for an attack on Crossbolt. With Vasco's battle skill, I mill the top card of my deck to add 4k to this attack. On top of that, Envy gets an extra 3k for every four cards in my drop zone, meaning this she's gaining an extra 9k."

"Ho, man, that's a huge attack," mumbled Adam.

"Didn't know he still had that much strength left," nodded Carlos.

_**Strength- 40000/2 Critical**_

Sal didn't seem to be bothered. "Meh, I need the counter blasts, so, yeah, no guard. First card...nothing. Second card...no trigger."

Shu shrugged. "Hmm, not the best turn, but I'm done. I pass my turn."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 4, Shu 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 4, Shu 3**_

"I stand and draw." Sal drummed her fingers. "Gimme a minute to think, yeah?"

"Sure."

"What's there to think about?" Adam puzzled. "She's in a pretty good spot."

"Not...especially," Carlos disagreed. "She has to deal three damage to her opponent, all while he has a six card hand and an intercept."

"Okay, but she can survive another turn, can't she?"

"Not if it's anything like the last turn. Shu barely touched his hand, yet he had three huge attacks. If Sal doesn't finish it here, she's in trouble."

It took a while for his friend's observations to sink in. "Oh, yeah, she's up a creek. Man, you're smart."

Carlos tensed up. "Um, yeah, thanks."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Sal. "For my first move, I ride Wicked Mountain King, Shuten-Denji."

**Shuten-Denji- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"I gain another Accel II Gift thanks to this bad boy. Using his once-per-turn skill, I counter blast one to choose a column and bind all of your rearguards in it."

Shu sighed. "Guess it's time to say goodbye to Vasco and Envy, huh?"

"Yep, and since I bound two cards, Shuten-Denji gets an extra 5k this turn."

Adam scratched his head again. "What about the Protect III Marker?

"Well, the Marker makes it so you can't target rearguards," explained Carlos. "Shuten-Denji targets a column."

"Huh. Guess Shu wasn't expecting Shuten-Denji?"

"No, it was just the best out of three bad choices. Protect I requires a discard to work, which stinks against Accel clans in general. Protect II would give extra Shield, but Sal's using a clan that can easily remove rearguards."

"Woah, you think of everything. Kinda wanna see you fight this guy."

"Oh, no, that's not the best idea. I'd get clobbered."

"Using Thunder Drum's skill," continued Sal, "I counter blast and soul blast one to draw a card. Next, I call a Dragonic Twinaxe. With his on-place, I discard a card to choose one of your rearguards and bind it. I choose Negrofoil, and Twinaxe gets an extra 3k for this turn. Last up, I call a Dragon Dagger Ogre to my rearguard."

"That's five attacks," muttered Carlos. "Guess Sal can turn this around after all."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji raised his studded kanabo to the now roiling skies. With yet another flash of lightning, a light shower of rain began to fall. If this fight went on any longer, reasoned Leviathus, they'd have a full blown sea storm to deal with, making recovering the treasure almost impossible. "This is the end, you stinkin' eel!" shouted the bandit king. He turned to his robe-clad lackey. "Thunder Drum, you know what to do!" Thunder Drum harrumphed, banging on his instrument to summon a small thunderhead above the sea serpent._

_**Strength- 14000**_

_Leviathus let out a low growl. With his current forces depleted, and with several more attacks against him the works, he couldn't sacrifice his sailors to block such a paltry attack. Best to save his fighters for something a bit deadlier. "I don't guard," he replied. With one final pound, Thunder Drum commanded his cloud to bombard his opponent with a short hail of lightning bolts. "Damage check," groaned Leviathus, still surging with megavolts of divine electricity. "No trigger."_

_Shuten-Denji slung his weapon over his shoulder. "Aw, is widdle sea snake getting tired already? Don't worry, we'll put ya outta your misery soon. Next, my first Twinaxe attacks, and don't forget his 5000 Power bonus!" With a defiant roar, one of the dragonic warriors bolted towards Levithus, his titular weapons at the ready._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_Leviathus finally managed to sponge the last volts of lightning from his undead veins, just in time to respond to the latest assault. "I guard! Ravenous Mimic, defend your captain!" Before Twinaxe could leap towards Leviathus for a deadly head blow, his path was blocked by a living treasure chest. Twinaxe pivoted and changed his target, swinging his axes into the newer monster. To his surprise, however, as the weapons approached the chest, it opened its lid like a starving maw, and bit off both axe blades with a sickening snap. After recovering from the initial shock, Twinaxe tossed the now useless poles aside and returned to his vanguard, weathering the shower of snickers and jeers from his companions._

**Ravenous Mimic- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

_Shuten Denji growled at his subordinate's failure. His punishment would have to come later, though. "Next attack is from me, boosted by Dragon Dagger!" He leveled his kanabo, causing another set of thunderclaps to ring out and the rain to increase in intensity. "You won't know what hit ya!"_

* * *

"Since you have no rearguards in your front row, Shuten-Denji gains one critical, and you'll have to use two or more cards if you want to block from hand."

_**Strength- 25000/2 Critical**_

"Two cards it is," replied Shu. "I guard with Negromend and Living Bomb."

_**Defense- 47000**_

"Geez, with that much Shield, not even double triggers would get past," murmured Carlos.

"I'm just surprised the guy still has that many triggers in hand," said Adam. "Wait, is that why he didn't touch his hand last turn?"

"I saw him bounce Negromend, but yeah, maybe he was stockpiling defensive cards for a moment like this. That's...a good observation, Adam."

"You're rubbing off on me, huh?"

Carlos just cleared his throat.

"Twin drive," began Sal. "First check...no trigger. Second...Javelin Dracokid, a critical trigger. I give all the effects to Bolt Tossing Ogre."

* * *

_Shuten-Denji crashed his kanabo on the ship's deck with an intense fury, sending a towering shockwave ripping towards his opponent. As the oncoming assault grew closer, Leviathus summoned another set of his sailors to his defense- a familiar ghoulish cannonball and an even more familiar undead medic. Both rushed into the column of lightning, causing the wave to come to a sudden, creasing halt, sending arcs of electricity in every direction. When the dust finally settled, Leviathus was untouched. The only thing Shuten-Denji had damaged was his own ship._

"_This guy just won't quit," the ogre growled, the storm behind him growing a bit fiercer with each passing minute. "Fine! Broken Horn will lend his support to my other Twinaxe's charge!" The second dragonic warrior began to dash towards his opponent, much like the identical fighter a few moments earlier._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_Leviathus emitted a low rumble. He was running low on fodder, and he needed what little he had to block that boosted hooligan. "I...don't guard." With a mighty leap, the second Twinaxe bounded its way to Leivathus's eye level. Putting all his strength into his attack, Twinaxe brought down his axes on his target's head, managing to sever one of the sea serpent's horns. Leviathus writhed in pain as his horn collided with the deck, fading away into a hellish black mist. "Damage check...no trigger."_

"_He's on his last legs!" declared Shuten-Denji. "Broken Horn, Bolt Tossing, NOW!" With a sadistic cackle, the last of the subordinate ogres prepared a pair of lightning bolts for one last lethal attack. Each hand gleamed with a fierce light, perfectly complementing the now roiling skies and seas._

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

_The last attack may have heavily wounded Leviathus, but he was by no means delirious. "Once more, I guard! Living Bomb and Headless Grenadier!" As Bolt Tossing slung what should have been battle-ending bolts, the last of Leviathus's defensive units sprung into action. No grand defensive stratagem, no arcane spells- just two figures desperately flinging themselves in the path of the projectiles. Even with the resulting explosions, Leviathus clung to the battlefield, bleeding but still in it._

_**Defense- 37000**_

* * *

"Man, thought I had you there. Guess I'll have to end my turn here."

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 5, Shu 1**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 4, Shu 5**_

"I stand and draw," stated Shu rotely, before furrowing his brow a bit. "Do you mind if I take a look through my drop zone?"

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

Carlos and Adam observed the situation from a distance. "His drop zone must be massive by now, huh?" Adam thought aloud. "Not sure if it'll do him any good with only two cards in hand."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Carlos responded. "Granblue lives and dies by the drop zone, and with that many cards there, he should be able to scrounge up something for a counterattack."

"But even if he does, he has a lot to get past to deal two damage. Sal's probably going to survive this turn unless Shu can pull out a miracle."

Shu finally put down his drop zone. "First, I'm using my vanguard's once-per-turn skill. I counter blast one to mill two and call two cards with different grades from my drop zone and give them 5k each. I superior call Negrobrace and Deep Trench Dragon, Imprisoned Dracoshark."

"Aw, crap," murmured Adam. "This game might be done."

Sal glanced at her opponent's new grade 3 unit. "I don't recognize that card."

"It's a doozy," Shu chuckled. "I usually wait until the end to bring him out, and you'll see why soon. Anyway, I use Leviathus's follow-up- one soul blast and a discard to give him 15k. Next, Negrobrace's skill. When she's placed from my drop zone, I can counter blast one to superior call a grade 1 or lower card from my drop zone. I choose Vasco, and since there are ten or more cards in my drop zone, both units in Negrobrace's column gain 3k. Finally, I call a Headless Grenadier from hand."

"He's out of counter blasts, out of soul, and out of cards in hand," Carlos observed. "He's totally against a wall. It all comes down to what his drive check reveals."

"For my first attack, Vasco boosts Negrobrace. With Vasco's battle skill, I mill a card to add another 4k to this attack."

_**Strength- 32000**_

"For a guy with no options, that's a strong attack," mused Sal. "Still, I'm guarding this with Javelin Dracokid and intercepting with Thunder Drum. Since you have three or more cards in your bind zone, he gains 5k Shield."

**Javelin Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 37000**_

Shu chuckled nervously. "Man, I might actually lose this one. For my second attack, Grenadier lends his support to Leviathus. He's honing in on your vanguard."

_**Strength- 35000**_

"Guarding that too. From my hand, I'm using SouSou and Ancient Dragon Shaman, and for good measure, Bolt Tossing will intercept."

_**Defense- 47000**_

Shu took a breath. "I'm counting on you, twin drive. First check...no trigger."

"Alright, Sal's safe," sighed Carlos. "Without two triggers, Leviathus can't break through.

"Second check...thank god, Flaming Shade- a critical trigger."

Sal's small bit of comfort fled, as Adam groaned. "It's over."

"I give all effects to Dracoshark. Now with support from Vasco, he comes crashing in. With his battle skill, he gains 1k for every card in my drop zone."

"Hold up, what?" asked Sal. "How much is this attack for?"

"Well, Dracoshark's base is 12k. Add on the 5k bonus from Leviathus, the 25k from my drop zone bonus, the trigger, and Vasco's 8k boost, that should be 60k with an extra crit."

"Just casually, as you do," Sal sighed. "I can't block this attack."

"Hence why I usually save Dracoshark for the big finish. He's more or less unblockable late-game."

"No kidding. Let's see, damage check- first card...no trigger. Second card...no trigger."

* * *

_The phantasmal chains holding back the aquatic beast broke completely. Now unburdened by his otherworldly restraints, Dracoshark surged forward like a torpedo, straight towards the enemy vanguard. Despite some last-second bravery from the other thugs, the sea monster ripped past them like soggy paper, colliding with Shuten-Denji with full force. The impact was so powerful and so sudden that the gargantuan ogre was sent flying overboard. As the ogre king sank beneath the roiling waves, the storm clouds and thunderbolts that previously dominated the battlefield began to finally subside._

"_Storms finally clearing up, boss," said Negrobrace. "Should I order the other ships to sink this sorry piece of driftwood."_

"_No," responded Levaithus. "Our task is to recover the stolen goods. Sinking this vessel now is foolish. Prepare a boarding party, and be prepared to kill any stragglers still holding out." His command now given, the battered sea serpent disappeared beneath the ocean's surface._

_Negrobrace nodded before turning to the pair of sailors behind her. "You heard him, boys. Round up your pals and meet me back here." Throughout the night, as the storm cleared, boats of stolen loot were recovered from the ogre's vessel. The citizens of the Dragon Empire could breathe a sigh of relief, as one of the most feared bandit fleets would bother them no more._

_**End of Turn 8**_

_**Hand Count- Sal 2, Shu 2**_

_**Damage Count- Sal 6, Shu 5**_

_**Shu Wins**_

* * *

Sal sighed. "You got me. Guess you haven't fallen behind after all."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," said Shu. "That game was really, really close."

"No kidding. If not for that critical trigger, I would have sunk you."

"Which is why I run 12 crits."

"Yo!" interrupted Adam, approaching the table alongside Carlos. "That was epic."

"Closest fight I've seen in a long time," added Carlos. "Just think, if Sal saved her defensive cards for the last attack-"

"Thanks, Captain Hindsight," quipped Sal.

Carlos was caught off-guard. "I-I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know. Just having fun." She turned back to her opponent. "Looks like you're heading to the finals."

"Looks like," nodded Shu. "Are you doing anything after this?"

Now it was Sal's turn to be caught off-guard. "Huh?"

"Well, I told you about myself. I kinda want to know about you."

Sal blinked. "Sure, I guess. Mind if I bring some friends?"

"Go ahead. I'm looking forward to it."

Sal leaned back in her chair. At this point, all she really knew about the guy was that he knew Sean and was a darn good cardfighter. Maybe spending a little time with this guy (with other company, of course) wouldn't be bad.


	22. Chapter 18- Championship Bout

Yet another half hour had passed in Meeple Village, and yet another round of cardfights had concluded. With the tournament almost concluded, many of the former participants had already left or were planning to leave. That wasn't to say there weren't any millers; the Sage trio had stuck around, watching from a distance, and the man who had snuck out with a backpack had returned for the final round. Just like after the first round, the Cardfight Committee had regrouped for a brief moment.

"You guys are leaving? Really?" Sean asked, a bit disappointed.

Adam chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well, I can already feel the caffeine wearing off, and Nat's going to collapse if this keeps up. Guess all that training is catching up to us."

"Bah," Nat objected. "I can keep going. Just," he stifled an otherwise impressive yawn. "Just leave me out of this."

"Don't strain yourself, Nat," sighed Midori. "There's no shame in taking the afternoon to rest."

"Anyway," Adam continued, "Nat and Midori are coming with me. Otherwise they wouldn't have a ride home."

"You sure you can make it all the way without nodding off?" asked Sal.

"Yeah, I'm sure. All I know is that I'm going to be out cold when I get home." He turned his head to Carlos. "Do you need a ride, bud?"

"Huh? Oh, no," said Carlos. "I kinda want to watch the finals. Besides, if I need to get anywhere, I can always ride with Lucas."

"Oh, _mijo_, you don't want to do that," said Sal. "Man's a maniac behind the wheel."

"Hey now," chuckled Lucas, "I'm not that bad anymore." Sean nodded in agreement.

"Not by much. Carlos would still be lucky to survive the journey."

"Sal, it's fine," Carlos interrupted sheepishly. "If I can't, I can always call home."

"Well, as long as you can get home," said Adam. "I gotta get going before Nat nods off."

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Nat, stifling another yawn.

"We're taking our leave," announced Midori, hoping to avoid a conflict. "Best of luck, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks. Happy trails, guys." With that farewell, the three Committee members took off. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to address Sal. "So, I hear the little lady has a date after this."

Sean blinked, mouth agape slightly. "Huh?"

Sal sighed. "It's not a date. I'm just meeting up with Shu to get to know him a bit better. And you two are coming with."

"Three guys at once?" Lucas grinned. "Never knew you were so-" He was cut off with a deathly glare from Sal. "Aw, come on, it's a joke."

Sean cleared his throat. "So, uh, where are we meeting up?"

"That's up to him, I think," said Sal.

"So you guys will be busy?" asked Carlos.

"No worries, you can come with if you want."

Carlos tensed a bit. "W-Well, I don't want to intrude or anything-"

"Alright, cardfighters," announced Tyler, "the semifinals have ended. Sean and Sal, meet at the counter for your prizes. Lucas, Shu, Mr. Khalan will meet with you soon to determine who's going first for the finals."

Sean nodded. "See you guys in a bit. Coming, Sal?"

Sal shrugged. "Well, can't say no to free stuff." Both teens took a leisurely pace towards the front counter, meeting up with the genial clerk. "Hey, Ty."

"How's it going, you two. Gotta say, for your first tourney, you guys tore things up."

"Thanks. So, about those prizes…"

"Right, give me a second." Tyler reached under the counter, rummaging a bit before pulling out a weathered cardboard box. It wasn't' much bigger than two shoe boxes taped together, and was adorned with multiple yellow labels, almost all haphazardly scratched off with some color of marker ink. "Each of you can pick a set of sleeves from this box. When you're done, let me know what kind of packs you want."

"Sweet." Sal slid the box toward her, scanning the pile of sleeves for anything remotely relevant to her deck or interests. "This is quite the selection."

"I hope so. Mr. Khalan has been stockpiling this stuff for weeks. He's always looking forward to events like this." Tyler turned to the other unfortunate semifinalist. "How 'bout it, Sean? What kind of packs do you want?"

"Well, let me see," responded Sean. He looked at the shop's display. It took him awhile to find the Vanguard boxes- on any other day, he'd commend the shop for having such a range of card games for sale, but now, it seemed his game of choice was lost in a sea of colorful cardboard. There was Magic, Yu-Gi-Oh, something called Buddyfight, some Dragon Ball game- it took awhile for Sean to even spot a Vanguard display. "Um, I guess I'll take some from Dragonic Deity's Judgement."

"Good choice. Six Judgement packs, coming up."

"Wait, six? I thought people got two."

"Oh yeah, first tourney." Tyler brought up the display, emptying the last fistful of booster packs onto the counter. "In most events like this, the further you get, the more packs you get. Since you're a semifinalist, you get six."

"Ah, here we go," Sal said to herself, plucking a tightly wrapped bundle of card sleeves. "This'll do nicely."

"Excellent choice. Dragonic Berserker is an oldie, but a goodie. You're up, Sean."

Sean nodded, scooping up his prize packs and stuffing them into his pockets. Trading places with his friend, he peered into the box, his eyes greeted by a cavalcade of bizarre and unfamiliar units. It was a testament to how much he still had to learn about the game in the sense that he barely recognized any of the units emblazoned on the products. His viewing of older image fights helped, but barely. He still had to peruse the pile for something remotely recognizable.

"What's your choice, Sal?" Sean overheard, as he pushed yet another unrecognizable sleeve aside.

"What else? Six packs of Rolling Thunderbolt Barrage, good sir."

"Coming right up," chuckled Tyler. Once more, he pulled out one of the store's Vanguard displays before dumping it's contents onto the counter. "You guys are cleaning us out. Hey, Sean, you need a little help?"

"No, I think I got it," responded Sean without looking up. After a few more pokes and slides, he finally found a unit he knew. "I'm taking this one."

"Hey, you found a Knight Gawain. Thought we ran out. Good find, bud."

Sean produced a small, sheepish smile as he crammed another item into his already stuffed pockets. "Thanks."

"Come on, Sean," said Sal, tapping his shoulder. "We got a final to watch." Sean nodded, waving goodbye to the clerk before heading towards the now crowded play area. From a distance, he could see both Lucas and Shu expertly shuffling their decks. Surrounding them were the remaining tournament participants, along with a few spectators that must have been from outside the event, given how Sean didn't recognize them. Sean and Sal took a position near Carlos, giving them a good perspective of the playing table. Across from them, Sean could see the Sage trio.

"Surprised to see they're still here," Sean thought aloud. Hayato and Cassidy noticed them from across the way; the former politely waved, the later beaming in response. Aster didn't seem to notice them at, his eyes transfixed on the table, ready for the game to begin.

"Same," commented Sal. "That Aster guy strikes me as the sore loser type."

"I can still hear you," said Aster, barely looking up. "I'm just here to get at least a bit of catharsis in seeing this neanderthal lose."

Hayato sighed. "Sorry about this. He can be...a little petty sometimes."

"It's not petty," Aster growled slightly, "it's a simple calculus. This Shu fellow managed to beat me. I, in turn, have beaten his new opponent. Ergo, if he could beat me, his victory is assured."

"Still a little rude, yeah?" asked Cassidy. "I get rooting for one guy, but rooting _against_? That's mean."

"Guessing she just met the guy?" asked Sal.

"That's kinda rude too."

"Eh."

"Well, if we're ready to start," began Mr. Khalan, checking his watch.

"Just a minute!" cried a voice from the back. Another spectator came rushing to the play area, this one a grown adult. Comfortably clad in jeans and a weathered red jacket, his fierce red hair ran all over his head, undisciplined and rowdy. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I'm here now."

While the rest of the crowd stared on incredulously, Mr. Khalan just smiled. "Just in time as usual, Jakob."

The redheaded man smiled back. "Old habits die hard, Kasem."

_First name basis? I feel like there's a history here._

Mr. Khalan cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's here, I believe it's time to get started. By virtue of a coin toss, Shu here is going first. Are both fighters ready?"

"Yes," replied Shu.

"Ready and willing," followed Lucas.

"Then we can begin the grand finals of our shop tournament. You may begin."

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_Leviathus's fleet had racked up quite the impressive string of victories as a mercenary privateering fleet, so much so that they were beginning to become a new frequent topic with Cray's citizenry, from the humble merchants to the posh ruling classes. It was no surprise, then, when the crew received an...interesting invitation. Scrawled childishly on a piece of rough parchment, with frankly embarrassing misspellings common throughout, it invited the fleet to a fight in a forgotten sunken arena. After the crew shared a snicker or two over the letter's sloppy quality, they set sail for one of Magallanica's failed coastal arena's, a relic of a time the nation's government attempted to bring combat sports to their home._

"_I ride! Living Figurehead!"_

**Living Figurehead- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride! Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"_

**Kid Stern- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Well, I'm up first. I draw, and ride Guardian Sorcerer, Negroshield."

**Negroshield- Grade 1/7000 Power/0 Shield**

"Since I rode on Living Figurehead, I get to draw a card. On top of that, since I placed Negroshield on my VC, I can draw a card, then discard one. And that'll be my turn."

_He's already setting up the drop zone, but given that Negroshield only has 7000 Power, Lucas could easily swing in for multiple hits on his first turn. Let's see if Shu's first ride pays off…_

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 0, Lucas 0**_

Lucas grinned. "Alright, time to crank things up. I draw. I ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr."

**Bursting Serr- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to Stern, I draw a card when I ride him. Next, I call Muscle Kilo, Grabby Oppo."

**Grabby Oppo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Looks like Lucas is trying to exploit Shu's lower Power vanguard," observed Carlos. "Guess he's starting off with a quick two damage lead."

"I wouldn't be too sure," responded Sal. "1k Power isn't that big a gap, and if Shu gives up too much ground now, he'd be up a creek later."

"Alright, first up," said Lucas, "I'm having Oppo attack Negroshield."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"No biggie," responded Shu. "I guard with Arrogant Sorceress, Negrobrace."

**Negrobrace- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 12000**_

"Okay then, I'm having Serr charge next."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"I don't guard."

"Drive check...no trigger."

"Let's see...nope, no trigger for me either."

"That's all for now."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 5, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 1, Lucas 0**_

"So much for exploiting a lower Power vanguard," said Sean.

"I dunno," observed Sal. "Shu had to waste a card from his hand to prevent a two damage lead. He may run out of steam faster than expected."

"Well, given what he guarded with," said Carlos, "I don't think it'll be a waste in the long run."

"What did he guard with, again?"

"Negrobrace."

"Oh yeah," realized Sean. "That card can pull other cards out of the drop zone."

"So he's still setting up the drop for later," observed Sal. "Guess he'll be in this for the long haul."

"I draw," began Shu. "I ride Envy Shade."

**Envy Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When Envy is placed, I can discard a card to mill the top two cards of my deck, then bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. Let's see...Flaming Shade will be added to my hand."

_Looks like he's trying to stock up on defensive cards. A good move, given Brach's front row boosting skill._

"Next, I call Bloody Shade and Headless Grenadier."

**Bloody Shade- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Headless Grenadier- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Already busting out Grenadier, huh?" Sal observed.

"He's dangerous?" Sean inquired.

"Very. If an attack he boosts hits, he can pop himself to let the player draw two."

"That's a ton of advantage off of one unit," added Carlos. "And he'll need every bit of it."

"Time to get things rolling," stated Shu. "I attack with Bloody Shade first, and use his battle skill- by milling the top two cards of my deck, I give Bloody Shade an extra 4k and an on-hit skill."

"Which is?" asked Lucas.

"If he hits, I can counter blast one to draw a card and retire one of your rearguards."

_**Strength- 13000**_

"Gotcha. Well, if you're going to get that much advantage, guess I gotta stop ya. I guard with Muscle Kilo, Jobber Poll."

**Jobber Poll- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 18000**_

"Then I'll have Grenadier boost Envy for another attack on Serr. For every five cards in my drop zone, Envy gets a 3k boost."

_**Strength- 20000**_

"Well, I need counter blasts. I don't guard."

"Drive check...no trigger."

"Damage check...nothing here either."

"Since Grenadier boosted a successful attack, I can retire him to draw two. And that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 6, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 1, Lucas 1**_

"Is it me, or is this fight...kinda slow?" questioned Sean.

"Well, now that it's time for Lucas to attack, I bet it's going to get much faster," mused Sal.

"I stand and draw," began Lucas. "I ride Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco."

**Showboat Anco- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When I ride on Serr, I can move him to an open RC. Next up, I move Oppo to my back row, then call another Anco and Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac."

**Rocksteady Iliac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Things _are_ going to get a lot faster from here," said Carlos. "That's at least four attacks heading Shu's way."

* * *

_Anco turned and grinned towards his towering ally. "Ah Iliac, ol' reliable. I can always count on you, my adamant friend." The golem-like alien let out a repeating low hork, like a laughing seal. "Be a dear and open things up for us, will you?" This time Iliac roared in acknowledgement, beginning his plodding, heavy steps towards his opponent. His lumbering journey caused the entire arena to rumble, the fragments of stone and coral left behind from the arena's hay day bouncing and clattering with each step._

_**Strength- 9000**_

_Envy remained motionless and unperturbed. "Bloody Shade, intercept this simpleton." With his trademark banshee-like wail, the crimson ghoul bolted from his position towards the rock alien. He tossed both of his hatchets towards Iliac's abdomen, each rusted weapon digging itself into the alien's rocky skin. This hasty assault proved fruitless for Bloody Shade- with a powerful downward swing, the mountainous fighter crushed his assailant into a fine red mist. Regardless, when Iliac then took a swing at Envy, the other shade effortlessly dodged, tossing a pair of knives into the alien's chest. With a quartet of ghastly weapons embedded in his body, Iliac finally found his wounds to be unbearable, and thus staggered back to his vanguard._

_**Defense- 14000**_

_Anco hummed. "Not bad, not bad. Iliac's not easy to stop. But now, my dashing comrade here will attack!"_

_The other Anco flashed a bawdy thumbs-up. "Leave it to me, handsome!" He then lept skyward, briefly vanishing into a twinkle in the night's sky, before descending right foot first._

_**Strength- 9000**_

_Once more, Envy didn't even flinch. "I guard that pathetic attempt with Apprentice Warlock, Negronova." From the saturated earth emerged a gaunt sorcerer, appearing more annoyed than frightened or determined. With a flick of his wand, he summoned an otherworldly green barrier in front of his formation. The rearguard Anco crashed into the barrier, ricocheting comically off it like an oversized pinball hitting a sickly green bumper._

**Negronova- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 19000**_

_The vanguard Anco sighed. "Such a shame. I thought for sure that dynamic specimen would break through. Oh well." He cracked his knuckles. "Serr, baby, back me up."_

* * *

"When Anco attacks a vanguard, I can counter blast one to restand a rearguard and buff it by 3k. I restand my rearguard Anco, and his battle skill kicks in- when he stands during my battle phase, he gains an extra 5k."

_**Strength- 17000**_

"That's an extra 8000 Power," Sean marveled, "and he still has a booster in the back row."

"The fourth attack is going to be a big one," agreed Sal. "And blocking this one won't be a cinch either."

Shu scratched his chin a bit. "Not sure I want to use any more cards for the defense, especially since I'm only sitting at one damage. I'll let that attack through."

"Works for me," said Lucas. "Drive check... Muscle Babyface, Unflappable Pyra, eh? Well, since it's a draw trigger, I get an extra card, and give 10k Power to my rearguard Anco."

"Oof, good timing. Lesse, damage check...no trigger."

"For my last attack, I'm having Oppo boost my souped up RG Anco for another assault on Envy."

_**Strength- 35000**_

"Well, no sense in wasting cards on an attack that big when I need counter blasts. I don't guard. Damage check...Ravenous Mimic, a critical trigger. Well, that's one less trigger for me to work with…"

"To cap off my turn, I'm using Oppo's skill. Since I have five or less cards in hand, I can move him to my soul and draw a card. And that'll be it for now."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 5, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 3, Lucas 1**_

"Lucas just took a huge lead," Sean thought aloud. "If Shu doesn't do something drastic, he's going to get buried when Lucas rides Brach."

"Well, Granblue matches up poorly against Novas anyway," answered Carlos. "Still, Shu's about to break out his own grade 3, and that might turn things around."

"We can only hope," sighed Sal. "Given how bad the matchup usually is, this might be an anticlimactic final match."

"I stand and draw," Shu stated rotely. "Let's see if this guy can even things out a bit. I ride Sea Serpent King, Leviathus."

* * *

_A pitch black portal appeared beneath Envy, who sank into the maw of darkness without expression. Within seconds, a creeping wave of chilling black waters began to seep into the arena, covering the aliens up to their ankles. As the motley crew began to question the sudden leakage, their slipshod wondering was interrupted by the emergence of a massive geyser. Like a colossal obsidian pillar, the column of water gave way to the feared sea monster, fresh off his recent conquests of enemy fleets. His arrive caused the air to chill substantially, like a sort of early death._

"_First the water ruins my boots, now the cold ruins my spandex," groaned Anco. "This fight isn't worth it."_

"_Worthless fop," grumbled Leviathus._

**Leviathus- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

* * *

"By riding him, I gain a Protect II Gift for my front row. Now for his once-per-turn skill- by counter blasting one and milling the top two cards of my deck, I can call two cards from my drop zone with different grades and give each an extra 5k. I superior call Bloody Shade and Cold Steel Swordsman, Negrofoil."

**Negrofoil- Grade 2/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"After calling two units, I can soul blast one and discard a card to give my vanguard 15k. Now for Negrofoil's on-place. I can discard a card to mill two and bounce a card from my drop zone to my hand. I'm adding back...Negromend. Finally, I use Grenadier's skill from the drop zone- with one counter blast and one discard, I superior call him and boost him by 4k."

"Grenadier just doesn't die, does he?" chortled Sal. "That loop is annoying as all get-out."

"Let's get down to business," said Shu. "I'm attacking your rearguard Anco with my Blood Shade. Since there are over ten cards in my drop zone, he gains another 4k."

_**Strength- 18000**_

"Nice idea," said Lucas, "but I'll need him for later. I guard with Color Commentator, Jabber."

**Jabber- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

"Well, that was a bust." Shu hesitated to take his next action. "Alright, for my next attack, I'm having Negrofoil attack your vanguard."

"Why would he attack the vanguard if he wanted to thin Lucas's ranks?" wondered Sean. "Wouldn't that just give him more counter blasts to work with?"

"Normally, you'd be right," Sal explained. "But Shu has a lot of ground to cover. And-"

"Since he's attacking a vanguard, I can activate Negrofoil's battle skill," stated Shu. "I counter blast one to draw a card and add 5k to this thrust."

"Oh, so even if Lucas gets an extra counter blast to work with," Sean realized, "Shu still gets a card out of that attack. He's stockpiling cards to use for next turn's defense."

"On top of the 5k from his battle skill," Shu continued, "he gains 5k more from the Protect II Marker."

_**Strength- 27000**_

Lucas looked at his hand. "I'll need most of this for my next push...I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

"Finally, I'm having Grenadier boost Leviathus for the third push."

_**Strength- 39000**_

"If Lucas let's this through, Shu'll net four cards off this attack," awed Carlos. "That's gotta be more than enough for him to survive until his next turn."

"Yeah, but I don't think Lucas can afford to block this attack. I'm guessing he's trying to hoard cards for his next big wave of attacks," reasoned Sean. "Not to mention, he can't get one of those flashy stampedes off of one counter blast."

"Not a bad analysis, Sean," Sal commented. "You really are getting better."

Lucas shrugged. "Not guarding that, either."

"Your call," Shu responded. "Twin drive, first check...Flotsam Witch Doctor, Negromend- a heal trigger. Guess I'll give the 10k Power to my vanguard, but recovering one is really nice. Second check...no trigger."

"Checking for a damage trigger...and I got one. Concession Jerk, Chugg just netted me a draw trigger. That's 10k to my vanguard Anco, and one more card for me."

"Since Grenadier's boost was successful, I can pop him to draw two. And that'll end my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 8, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Coun- Shu 2, Lucas 3**_

"Woof, eight cards in hand," observed Sean. "With that on top of that heal trigger, he can easily survive one of Lucas's big pushes."

"I dunno," Sal said. "With that many cards in hand, Lucas can fuel one heck of a turn. He may survive, but will Shu have enough to mount a counterattack?"

"Well, a Granblue deck can always pump units out of the drop zone," Carlos answered. "I'm guessing that if he let's through enough attacks, he'll have enough counter blasts to not worry about his hand."

"I stand and draw," began Lucas. After quickly scanning his hand, he grinned. "I might not be able to end the game this turn, but this'll still be big. First, I ride the lord of the ring, Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach."

* * *

_Anco grinned. "It's been fun, darling, but I think it's time for the boss to take a whack at ya." With a mighty bound skyward, the alien disappeared into a twinkle. Several seconds later, a giant figure crashed into the arena, sending a massive rippling wave across the water's surface. From the impact emerged the alien's leader- a towering mountain of muscle and heroism._

**Undefeated Brach- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"_You've finally arrived," Leviathus rumbled. "I assume you're the one who sent the invitation."_

"_Damn straight," Brach said, cracking both sets of knuckles. "I heard you're unstoppable, and I'm itching to see if that's true."_

"_Then show me your true power, and I shall show you mine."_

"_Bring it on!"_

* * *

"Thanks to Brach, I just gained an Accel III Gift- that's an extra rearguard circle for me. Next, I call- Muscle Mega, Boomerang Thorac; Muscle Kilo, Kneelift Semi; and Concession Jerk, Chugg."

**Boomerang Thorac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Kneelift Semi- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Chugg- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

"Now for Brach's once-per-turn- by soul blasting two cards, my entire front row gains 5000 Power. And they're all heading your way."

* * *

_Brach chuckled darkly. "Let's see if you're all you're cracked up to be." He snapped twice. "For attack _numero uno_, Chugg will boost Iliac!" Just like in the last round, the golem-like alien roared and began his lumbering charge. With each step, a sizable ripple was sent throughout the arena's waters, generating several small waves crashing against its crumbling walls._

_**Strength- 19000**_

_Leviathus snarled. "What a pathetic attempt. With Ravenous Mimic, that pitiful assault is blocked." As Iliac drew close to the sea serpent, a demonic object jumped up from the waters, unhinging its lid to deliver a voracious bite. The possessed chest was as outmatched as it was undersized; Iliac brought his hands together, reducing his opponent to splinters and teeth shards between his palms. This show of strength, while impressive, ground his momentum to a total stop, making any further attempts a waste of time. Grumbling in disappointment, the rock alien slumped back into position._

**Ravenous Mimic- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

"_Oh, we're just getting started," grinned Brach. "For attack number two, Semi will boost Anco! Get to it, you two!"_

"_Yessir, sirdy sir!" acknowledged Anco, charging forward with his arms outstretched._

_**Strength- 22000**_

_Levithus slithered and shifted his position. "First Mate, Sharpeyed Vasco will guard, and Bloody Shade will intercept." The blood red shad ebay Leviathus's side bolted towards the oncoming alien, and another pirate, a waterlogged living corpse, popped out from the water to join the defense. Both were felled quickly to Anco's running clothesline attacks, reducing both to ghastly mist. Anco, hopped up on his own inflated confidence, leapt forward in a flashy flying scissor kick, only to be knocked aside by a swipe of Leviathus's tail. Anco crashed and crumpled aside his vanguard, whimpering and rubbing his head._

**Sharpeyed Vasco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 27000**_

* * *

"No big deal. Since my vanguard is grade 3, at the end of the battle Semi boosted, I can move him to my soul to restand Anco and give him an extra 4k, on top of the 5k gained of Anco's own battle skill."

"And all that on top of the front row buff from Brach," muttered Shu. "This is getting dicier than I thought it would."

"Next up, for attack number three, Thorac comes in swinging. Thanks to the Accel III Marker, he gains an extra 15k."

_**Strength- 29000**_

"Well, gotta let a couple attacks through anyway. I don't guard. Damage check...zilch."

"Now, for attack number four, Serr boosts Brach for an attack on Leviathus. When Brach attacks, I can counter blast one and discard a card to give Brach an extra drive check, and allow myself to restand and buff a rearguard. I restand Iliac with an extra 5k. Thorac's skill also kicks in- when my vanguard attacks, I can counter blast one and soul blast one and restand him with an extra 5k."

_**Strength- 25000/3 Drive**_

"Well," Shu responded, "since you're running critical triggers, there's a chance you'll check one. I'm not sure eating a crit will do me favors. So," he plucked a card from his hand, "I'm throwing up a Perfect Guard with Negroshield."

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Lucas smiled slightly. "Putting up a PG huh? You may have stopped Brach, but I still have a triple drive, and that sentinel just cost you an extra card. Lesse, first check...no trigger. Second check...yeah, Jabber! A critical trigger! I give all effects to Thorac. Third card...nothing."

"Thorac just keeps getting bigger," awed Sean. "Looks like that Perfect Guard might have saved Shu from being at five damage, but he may not have the cards to stop Thorac and the others."

"Yeah, not gonna lie," Sal said, "but this looks real bad for Shu."

"For attack number five," Lucas continued, his smile widening, "I'm having Iliac attack again."

_**Strength- 19000**_

"Trying to soften me up so Thorac can hit, huh?" observed Shu. "A decent plan, but for now, I'll use Negrofoil to guard. Thanks to his Protect II Marker, he can intercept with a 10k Shield."

_**Defense- 22000**_

* * *

_Brach's confidence was slowly beginning to fade, being replaced with a building, frustrated anger. So far, only one of the five thrusts had broken the pirate's defenses. Not even his own assault couldn't make it through thanks to that smug, meddling sorcerer. It was maddening- the best offense he had mustered in a long time, and it was being brushed aside like a mother cleaning up her child's toy soldiers. Perhaps the sea snake _was _all he was cracked up to be._

"_This is getting ridiculous," he growled. "Fine! For the sixth attack, Anco will attack again!" He turned to his subordinate with a petrifying glare. "Don't screw up this time."_

_Anco gulped. "Yessir…" He moved to a sprinter's stance. "I gotcha this time, You sack of scales."_

_**Strength- 23000**_

_Leviathus, for the first time since the onslaught began, braced himself. He knew eventually he'd have to stop defending, and given how powerful the bony alien had become, he'd have to hold some sailors in reserve. "I don't guard."_

"_Finally!" Anco rocketed from his stance, rushing towards his target before taking a forceful bound. Put his newfound strength to work, he brought his boot to Leviathus's bottom jaw via a devastating roundhouse kick. "Hope that hurt!"_

_Leviathus settled his body, spitting out a loose fang. "Damage check...no trigger."_

"_Finally did something right," Brach muttered under his breath. "Time to finish this! Thorac, crush 'em!"_

"_No problem!" obeyed Thorac, spinning both his weapons. With a pair of intense swings, the bony alien flung his weapons, each shining with a stellar light. An onlooker could see the fiercely shining boomerangs illuminate the arena as they traveled._

_**Strength- 44000/2 Critical**_

_Leviathus had prepared for this moment. "I guard with two Negromends!" On command, two feminine figures sprang from behind the towering monstrosity. The medics joined hands, pooling their magic reserves to muster a sickly green barrier. Despite their monumental strength, the two weapons bounced off of the barrier like marbles, making their way lamely back to their owner._

**Negromend- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 52000**_

* * *

"Hey, not bad. Guess I have to leave it at that. Oh, and since Thorac was on an Accel III Marker, he has to be retired."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 2, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 4, Lucas 3**_

"Excellent, I stand and draw," answered Shu. He drummed his fingers, examining the three cards left in his hand. "I hope you don't mind me looking through my drop zone, do you?"

"Go ahead, man."

Shu picked up his drop zone, which at this point nearly matched the number of cards left in his deck. As he rifled through the thick stack of sleeved cards, Carlos rubbed his budding beard a bit. "I'm not sure Shu can come back from this."

"What makes you think that?" asked Sean.

"Take a look- no units on field, barely anything in hand, and if he wants to win, he'll have to deal three damage."

"Ah. So he'll have to make columns too big to block or get lucky with his trigger checks."

"More or less," agreed Sal. "He's probably out of defensive cards, too, so surviving another turn is as unlikely as pulling a VR out of one pack."

"Interesting analogy."

"You have a better one?"

"...as unlikely as finding Atlantis."

"Mine's better."

"Thanks for waiting," said Shu, putting down his drop zone. "First, I'm using Leviathus's skill- I counter blast one and mill two to call Deep Trench Dragon, Imprisoned Dracoshark and Negronova from my drop zone, and give 5k to each."

**Imprisoned Dracoshark- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"He's bringing out the big guns," Sal noticed aloud.

"What, Dracoshark?" Sean asked. "Is he a big deal?"

"He used that card to beat both Adam and Sal," Carlos explained. "It gets 1000 Power for each card in the drop zone."

"And given how stacked the drop zone is," Sean realized, "it's hitting for an ungodly huge number."

"Following up on that," Shu continued, "I soul blast one and discard a card to add 15k to my vanguard. Now for Negronova's skill- when he's placed from the drop zone, I can soul blast one to call a grade 2 or higher unit from my drop zone. I superior call an Envy Shade, and buff her by 3k since my drop zone has more than ten cards in my drop zone. Last up, I call Vasco from hand to rearguard."

"Man, a nearly full formation after taking a huge beatdown," Sean observed. "He's good."

"Well, his back's against the wall," Sal said. "If he doesn't go for the win here, he's sunk."

"For my first attack," Shu stated calmly, "I'm having Negronova boost Envy Shade. Envy gets an extra 3k for every five cards in my drop zone."

"I see," Lucas said. "And how many cards are in your drop."

"18."

Lucas scratched his head. "So that's an extra 9k," he thought aloud. "Plus the 5k from the Marker, and the 8k on Nova…"

"42," Shu answered. "I'm attacking for 42k."

_**Strength- 42000**_

Lucas chuckled. "Thanks, that would've taken me all day. Well then, I guard with Muscle Babyface, Charismatic Leva and Jabber."

* * *

_Envy, overflowing with an unholy power, slung a pair of glowing knives towards the opposing vanguard. What should have been a pair of devastating piercing blows, however, failed. From the back of the alien rabble emerged a pair of truly bizarre defenders- a multi-mouthed beanstalk of an alien and a female figure that looked like she walked out of a pulp novel. Each took a dagger for their leader, both disappearing into stardust with a yelp of pain._

**Charismatic Leva- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 47000**_

_Leviathus let out a rumbling growl. This horde of halfwits was putting up a better fight than he anticipated. "Bah, fine. I will be your next opponent, then!" Miasma began to slowly cascade from his mighty maw as his eyes began to emit a sickening red light._

_**Strength- 27000**_

_Brach uncrossed his arms and dug his feet into the arena as best he could. He'd need the rest of his defensive forces to block that glorified fish, so letting this through was his best option. "I don't guard."_

"_My twin drive," Leviathus stated, the miasma leaking from his mouth becoming thicker and darker. "First check...no trigger. Second check...Living Bomb, a critical trigger!" His horns began to emit a frightening glow, illuminating the darkened arena in a coat of hellish light. "I give the Power to Dracoshark, but the extra damage stays with me! Your situation has become irrecoverable!"_

_Brach put his arms in front of him in a defiant defensive stance. "We'll see about that, you rotten eel…"_

_Leviathus finally unhinged his jaw, releasing a flood of otherworldly hellfire upon the enemy formation. "STYGIAN NEGROSTORM!" The torrent of flames bathed Brach's formation in a paradoxical cold wave. It was an unbearable cold, inflicting near lethal burns to Brach. The flames themselves quickly subsided, but the pain remained ever present and insufferable. The alien leader crumpled to his knees, taking in large, haggard gasps of the salty coastal air._

"_BOSS!" shouted Anco. Iliac likewise let out a concerned rumble, using his immense bulk to help prop up his leader._

"_I'll be fine," moaned Brach. "I'm checking my damage triggers. First...second...nothing for either."_

"_This is the end," said Leviathus with an uncharacteristic sadistic glee. "Your endless appetite for meaningless combat has been your undoing. Vasco, unleash Dracoshark!"_

"_Aye-aye, cap'n!" Vasco saluted. With a quick swipe of his ghastly nails, he broke the key phantasmal chain retaining the writhing sea monster. With a mountrous, voracious roar, the beast charged towards the deeply pained alien. A ferocious torpedo, it threatened to topple the entire enemy formation with it's brute force and lightning speed._

_**Strength- 53000/2 Critical**_

_Brach, while barely being able to stand, was not about to fold. Such a poor showing would sully the reputation of the entire Nova Grappler league. "Pyra," he coughed, "you know what to do!" Mere meters away, the full bulk of Dracoshark slammed against an unforeseen barrier. A mere feral beast, it tried to force it's way past with a repeated bashing. This rage proved to be beyond foolish, and the only thing it had to show was a battered body and exhausted spirit. Had it been paying attention, it would have noticed the guardian behind it._

"_Damn good job, Pyra," groaned Brach._

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

_Pyra giggled, releasing her barrier as the sea monster finally collapsed from exhaustion. "Saving your fine behind is always a pleasure, boss."_

* * *

"Shoulda seen that coming," Shu shrugged. "You've been holding on to that for a while, huh?"

"Yep," Lucas smiled, moving Pyra to his drop zone. "Dracoshark is one hell of a power card, but even he can't break a PG."

"You mean he's been accounting for Dracoshark the whole game?" Sean realized.

"It's good practice," Sal nodded. "If you want to stay ahead, preparing for your opponent's best cards is really important."

"Even in a losing matchup, it pays to know what your opponent is likely to play," Carlos added.

"So Lucas did his homework and held on to the one card that'd shut Shu down," Sean concluded. "Man, if only he approached algebra that seriously."

Shu sighed. "Well, since it's the end of my turn, I have to retire Dracoshark. And now I pass things over to you."

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 3, Lucas 1**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 4, Lucas 5**_

"I stand and draw," said Lucas. He then broke out into his trademark toothy grin. "Wanna see what else I've been holding onto?"

"You don't mean…" Sean gasped.

"I'm proud to introduce the ultimate fusion of muscle and metal. Meet the fighter who always stands to the occasion, who never gives up 'til the bell is rung. I ride Muscle Apex, Unrivaled Brach MAX!"

**Unrivaled Brach MAX- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"That card," Shu said. "Welp, I'm not winning this one."

"Giving up already?"

"Nah, gotta see this through. Scooping isn't the best way to end a tournament."

"Heck yeah, gotta put up a show. When I place MAX on my VC, I can soul blast a grade 3 card to draw a card, then call a card from my hand to RC, and if it was grade 2 or greater, my front row gets 5k." Lucas picked up the top card of his deck. "I superior call Undefeated Brach. Next, I call Semi to one of my Accel III circles."

Shu smiled wryly. "Well, this is going to hurt."

"Let's get started, then. Chugg boosts Iliac for my first attack."

_**Strength- 19000**_

"I guard that with Living Bomb."

**Living Bomb- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

"Trying to hang in there, huh? I doubt you can block everything, though. My rearguard Brach attacks Leviathus next."

_**Strength- 17000**_

"Guarding with Flaming Shade."

**Flaming Shade- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

"Next, the Semi on my Accel III circle comes in swinging."

_**Strength- 23000**_

"Envy Shade intercepts. Thanks to the Protect II Marker, her Shield increases to 15k."

_**Defense- 27000**_

"You're not making this easy. Well, for my fourth attack, Anco is coming atcha."

_**Strength- 14000**_

"I guard with Bloody Shade."

_**Defense- 17000**_

"Man, you've done a great job staving me off so far. Too bad you're out of defensive options."

"Sad, but true. It all comes down to my damage checks."

"Well, let's see what my own checks have to say. Serr boosts MAX for another assault on Leviathus. And now for MAX's battle skill- I move Semi, Chugg, and Anco to my soul to restand Iliac and my rearguard Brach and buff them both by 5k."

_**Strength- 25000**_

"Hmm, should I guard this? I can't decide…"

"Can't check the twin drive until you do. So hard to choose, yeah?"

"Good point. I don't guard."

"Twin drive check...first card...second card...Leva, a heal trigger! I recover one damage, and give the 10k Power to my rearguard Brach!"

"Well, this just got a lot hairier. Damage check...no trigger."

"To cap things off, I'm having my rearguard Brach go in for the win."

_**Strength- 32000**_

Shu sighed. "It all comes down to this. Damage check...no trigger. You got me."

* * *

"_Gotcha now!" shouted Brach. In a recalcitrant final act, Leviathus attempted to topple his assailant with a swipe from his tail, but all for naught. With an athletic bound, Brach easily cleared the incoming appendage, landing firmly on the sea serpent's forehead. He wrapped all four of his hands around his opponent's right horn. Normally an imposing symbol of Leviathus's strength, it snapped like a dry twig, extracting a pained wail from the sea monster. "THIS'LL HURT!" Brach declared, using all of his titanic strength to drive the horn into Leviathus's skull. With one final shriek of pain, the formerly indomitable monster collapsed onto the arena's floor, his body slowly fading into a hellish miasma._

_MAX shook his head as the other pirates retreated in terror. "That was _not _worth it. Last time we fight Granblue, boys."_

_**End of Turn 8**_

_**Hand Count- Shu 0, Lucas 2**_

_**Damage Count- Shu 6, Lucas 4**_

_**Lucas Wins**_

* * *

"The winner of our little tournament," Mr. Khalan projected, "is Lucas Robertson!" A small but raucous volley of cheers emitted from the crowd.

"Man, what a fight," guffawed Jakob. "Even with the bad matchup, the Granblue player did really well. But man, that final push was nothing short of epic." He grinned like an overly enthusiastic tween. "This gen of cardfighters is better than ever."

Aster, who had been watching the last couple of turns with bitter disappointment, sneered. "Bah." Without another word, he adjusted his tie and left towards the exit. Hayato followed close behind, offering some lame comfort. Cassidy hesitated before sighing and trailing behind her classmates.

"Well, it certainly was entertaining," Sal commented, as she and her friends approached the table. "You really are too skilled for your own good, Lucas."

Shu smiled wryly as he gathered his cards. "No kidding. Uphill battle or not, that was the best cardfight I've had in awhile. Reminds me of…" He paused, like the words on his tongue were too bitter to tolerate.

"Of what?" Sean asked.

"Never mind. Anyway, where are we meeting up?"

"Oh yeah, Sal's date," Lucas grinned.

"Not a date," Sal corrected. "You, Sean, and Carlos are coming too."

Shu carefully placed his cards back in his deck box. "Ah, a whole get-together. This should be fun."

Carlos tensed up, eyes like a startled kitten. "Y-you sure you want me to come? Don't want to be a third wheel here."

"Well, you'd be more like a fifth wheel," Sal corrected, "but yeah, you're welcome to join."

"Um…"

"I'd say yes," Sean suggested. "It's not like it's an execution."

Carlos nodded. "Alright, I can come."

"Awesome," Lucas grinned. "Let's get going!"

"Hold up!" Tyler warned, as Lucas began to stand. "You guys still have to pick out your prizes!"

Lucas blinked. "Oh...right. Coming, Shu?"

"Already there," Shu called from the front of the counter.

Lucas blinked again, clearing his throat as his friends shared a short laugh at his expense. "Right, uh, I'll be right back."

"You do that, champ," Sal smiled. As Lucas sped off to the counter, she turned towards her other friends. "There's a decent pizza place in this center. How's that?"

"That works," Sean responded. "I just need to let my folks know." He fumbled through his pockets for his phone. With a few taps and swipes, he began to message his sister:

_Hey Erica, I'm going to be hanging out with friends for a while._

_who is this?_

_...Your brother?_

_no, he doesn't leave the house. this must be someone else._

_I'm serious._

_i know. i'll tell mom and dad. have fun!_

Sean shoved his phone back into his pocket. Despite having spent over two hours surrounded by familiar faces, he was looking forward to spending more time with them. It would be a long day, but in the best way possible.

* * *

_A/N: And we are _finally _done with our first tournament arc! Jesus, that took forever. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Stay tuned for a major update concerning this fic, and stay safe!_


	23. Major Update- Season 2!

Howdy y'all. I have a few major announcements concerning this fic.

First, there's going to be a "second season!" Yay! However, there's going to be a hiatus of sorts. Believe it or not, this fic takes time to craft, from characters to fight flow to custom cards. Thus, I'll need about a month or so before I'm ready to start putting out new chapters. In the meantime, I'll try to put out "filler" chapters focusing more on character interactions.

Next season will see cards for the following clans:

* Royal Paladin

* Nova Grappler

* Narukami

* Kagero

* Shadow Paladin

* Oracle Think Tank

* Link Joker

* Bermuda Triangle

* Gear Chronicle

* Angel Feather

* Murakumo

* Aqua Force

In addition, there will be a handful of gameplay changes:

* Type III gifts will continue to be used.

* Alliance Units (units that can be used by two different clans) will be introduced.

* Order cards will make appearances.

* Starters will have a greater variety of skills.

* Archetypes will be introduced.

Again, you probably won't see any of this until July. Thank you for your patience, and stay safe!


	24. Winter Break! Last Minute Shopping

_A/N: Just a heads up, there won't be any cardfights in the next few chapters. Like I said in the Season 2 announcement, I'm writing some "filler" focused on character interactions while I plan the fights/cards of the next set. Hope you enjoy, even if there's no card slinging!_

* * *

Winter was a miserable season in Golden Hills, as far as Sean was concerned. Summer might turn the town into a veritable oven, but at the very least he could see the sun. But when winter rolled around, the sun seemed to have lost all will to even appear, bowing out for a more-or-less nonstop overcast. As the rotten cherry on top of this infinitely disappointing sundae, it wasn't ever cold enough to produce anything like snow or even sleet, meaning anything that came from the sky was wet and lukewarm. In short, winter in town was grey, wet, and stuck in that unpleasant spot between tepidly warm and uncomfortably chilly.

_I get two-and-a-half weeks out of school, and without fail, the town becomes a pit of misery. If it wasn't for Christmas, this'd easily be the worst time of the year._

While the town was hardly a winter wonderland, it didn't stop the town's denizens from getting into the Christmas spirit. Between the kitchy decorations strung all over the residential neighborhoods to the constant sales in the wide variety of shops, it was almost enough to take one's mind off the season's sheer dreariness. A proud tradition in particular was the town's bazaar, where many independent artists sold unique (but often overpriced) gifts just in time for the desperate last-minute shoppers. It was usually a fun family outing for the Gregors, but this year-

**Krakoom!**

_Stupid thunderstorms…_

In perhaps the greatest act of cruelty that year, Mother Nature decided that the days the bazaar where set to operate would be a terrific opportunity for nonstop showers. The bazaar was fine- it was merely postponed- but a time of bustle and spirit was quite literally drowned out nonetheless. Today, which was predicted by the town's bizarrely clairvoyant weatherman to be the last of the rain, was particularly terrible. Anyone not sheltered somewhere was in danger of being absolutely soaked, and that was before the frequent thunderclaps threw off any rhythm they had.

**Krakoom!**

Sean flinched. Despite the distance between him and the bolt, the sudden shocking sound was enough to break his concentration. "Not again…"

"Get used to it, buddy," snipped Sal, currently in the midst of a cardfight with Lucas.

"Yeah…" Sean shirked, trying to recenter his gaze. At the moment, he was doing a bit of last minute shopping in Meeple Village. This'd be the first Christmas he'd be procuring his own gifts to give, and while his parents were easy to shop for, his sister was a bit more difficult. Erica was rarely upfront about her own needs, and her interests were largely physical and social, so his usual gift ideas wouldn't be adequate. In a last ditch effort, he had settled with getting her something cute (_Girls like cute things, right?_), and thus was digging through the shop's selection of Funko Pops.

"I still think you're wasting your time," Sal said. "No one likes those things." She rested two of her cards. "With a boost from Dragon Dagger Ogre, Twinaxe attacks."

"I guard with Leva," Lucas responded. "And speak for yourself. I have, like, a dozen."

"Fine, no one _with good taste_ likes those things."

"Says the little lady who watches anime."

"Okay, so a) stop calling me a 'little lady,' and b) anime wipes the floor with that MMA garbage. And for having _two_ horrid opinions, Thunder Drum Ogre will punish you."

Lucas shrugged. "One damage isn't really a punishment." He checked the top card of his deck. "No trigger. Anyway, you let Shu call you 'little lady.'"

"And I hate it when he does it too."

Lucas grinned. "Well, it doesn't seem so. Is there something you're not telling us, Ursula?"

"_Irse al diablo_."

"No, you've told us that many times."

**Krakoom!**

Sean flinched again. "Oh, for the love of-"

Lucas leaned sideways from his chair. "I'm pretty sure Erica will like anything you pick out, man. It'll be fine."

Sean sighed. "I don't just want to grab the first thing I see, though. I doubt she's even heard of half this stuff." He picked up one of the boxed products at his eye level. "She doesn't even read comics, so I doubt she'll like a Deadpool one."

"Impossible, everyone likes Deadpool."

"Unless you've never heard of him," commented Sal. "Broken Horn boosts Shuten-Denji. Since your front row is empty, he's got menace and an extra crit."

"I guard with two Jabbers."

Sean gently placed the figurine back on the crowded shelf. "Maybe one of the Disney ones," he thought aloud. "She likes Ducktales...no, wait, that's Kingdom Hearts Donald. Man…"

"Can I help you?"

Sean, unaware of his surroundings beyond his friends, swiveled slowly. His eyes stumbled upon a girl around his age, a few inches shorter than he was, and clad in the same green apron Tyler usually wore. Her skin was pale as a lily petal, complemented perfectly with her silky ginger hair. Despite her professional uniform, her presence was as stated as a slim shadow- it seemed to take a great deal of her spirit just to meet Sean eye-to-eye.

"Oh," Sean said. He cleared his throat before plastering on a polite smile. "Yes, I'm, uh, looking for a gift to give my sister. I thought I'd get her one of these, but I'm not sure which."

The girl nodded slightly. "Well, what does she like?" Her voice was professional, but uncertain; shaky and courteous, inexperienced and kind.

"Lesse," Sean recollected. "Disney, gymnastics, sports in general…" He paused, a realization striking him like a bat to the back of the head. "Vanguard. She loves Vanguard. Wow, I'm dumb."

"Got a draw trigger, _gamberro_," Sal snickered in the distance.

Lucas groaned. "Aw, sonuva-"

**Krakoom!**

"Geez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"That'd be gross, just like your lucksacking."

"Y-yes, well," continued the clerk. "W-we have all of the most recent Vanguard products up at the back counter. Do you need anything else?"

"I can take it from here," Sean said. "Thanks for your help."

The clerk cleared her throat. "It's...no problem. If you need anything else, let me know." The last line was a bit rote, a memorized pitch of sorts. She ambled off to another corner of the store.

_She seems...nice. Not sure how she got this job, though. _He turned back to the shelved figurines. "Hmm…"

"You already got your gift idea, what's the hold-up?" asked Sal.

"That girl looked familiar," Lucas mused out loud. "Does she go to Sutter?"

"Who knows? Now quit stalling and check that damage, boyo."

Lucas grumbled. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Just getting something for our White Elephant get-together." He snatched a box from his right. "This'll do."

Lucas looked up, eyes like a startled prairie dog. "White Elephant?"

Sal sighed. "Honestly, L. You didn't forget, did you?"

"No, of course not. Just-" he cleared his throat. "I don't think I'm coming back from that, I scoop."

"You just checked a heal trigger-"

"I'll be right back." He bolted from the table, nearly knocking over his chair in the process.

Sal sighed again. "What kind of host forgets his own event?" she mumbled to herself.

"Kinda used to this," Sean chuckled sheepishly. "Some things just don't change, huh?"

"Sadly. You checking out?"

"Well, sort of. I'll see you guys in a little bit." He took a casual stride towards the back counter. As he arrived, he saw Tyler busy rearranging some of the TCG products behind him. After seeing him casually hang out with customers and watching cardfights from a distance, it was odd to see him actually working. Sean rapped his knuckles against the counter. "Excuse me?"

"One minute, buddy," Tyler responded, adjusting the last few boxes to his left. He turned to face his customer. "Heya, Sean. What can I do for ya?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any Neo Nectar singles, would you?"

"We do. Gotta say, you didn't strike me as the type to care about Nectars."

Sean rubbed the back of his head. "I don't, really. My sister does, though, and I need a gift."

"Gotcha. Well, if you're looking for a gift, I recommend a playset of their new VR."

"Is it good?"

"Well, it catapulted the clan from a no-show to a serious Tier 2 contender."

"Woof, alright." Sean placed the boxed figurine on the counter. "Well, a playset of that, and this little guy."

"Roger dodger. Gimme a second."

Sean nodded as Tyler sped off to the back of the store. _Man, this shop must have seen some serious business for Tyler to get off his-_

"Phew, made it!" Lucas scrambled up to the counter, skidding to a sudden stop. He firmly placed another boxy product on the surface. "Thank god for last minute sales, huh?"

"Sure," Sean nodded. He adjusted his gaze to see what Lucas was in such a hurry to get. "So, u, whatcha got there?"

"It's for the White Elephant party. And it's a secret, so shush."

Sean leaned in on the counter. "'Unstable Unicorns?'"

Lucas scooped the product back up. "Well, Sherlock, you found out the secret. Well done."

Sean smiled. "All in a day's work."

"Thanks for waiting," said Tyler, taking lengthy strides back to his customers. He placed a small plastic envelope on the counter before scanning Sean's other item. "Alright, bud, that'll be a round $75."

Sean blinked. "Oh, right, VRs." He fumbled for his wallet. "Forgot how much good cards actually cost." He handed Tyler his worn and dulled debit card.

Tyler swiped and punched a few buttons on the terminal's keyboard. "Excellent, you're all set. Have a merry Christmas!" He handed Sean the eclectic collections of gifts and items. "Now let's see what you've got, Lucas...ah, Unstable Unicorns! That's a blast. Who's this for?"

"One of seven random people," shrugged Lucas. "Just wanted something fun."

"Well, you got good taste," Tyler said, scanning the game. "$17.25, good sir."

Lucas quickly handed Tyler his loose debit card. As the clerk punched a few keys on his terminal, Lucas drummed his fingers against the counter. "So, uh, did you get a new hire?"

"Yep," answered Tyler, his eyes not leaving his workspace. "That's Kiki. She moved in with Mr. Khalan recently."

"Really?"

"Really really. Nothing weird going on, she just needs a place to stay for a while. My boss is her uncle, and he needs to keep an eye on her while he's running the shop."

"So he gave her a job?" Sean concluded. "Isn't that kinda...nepotistic?"

"Ooh, that's a ten dollar word right there," chuckled Tyler, handing both the game and card back to Lucas. "I mean, yeah, kind of, but we've been looking for new staff for a while, and we haven't had many takers. Something about other new shops."

"Gotcha," said Lucas. "Yo, Sean, you done shopping?"

"Should be," responded Sean. "You have something in mind?"

"You're a detective, pretty sure you can figure it out."

"You mean you want a cardfight or two?"

"Man, you're on a roll. So how 'bout it?"

"I dunno," Sean admitted. "I kinda just came here for some last minute stuff. I should-"

**Krakoom!**

Sean flinched again. "You know, maybe I can stay for a couple of rounds…"


	25. Winter Break! Cafe Hangout

_She's so high~ High above me, she's so lovely_

Midori sighed. "Their music selection could stand to be much improved."

"Ah, I think it fits," Adam objected gently. "A quiet place needs lowkey music, yeah?"

"I suppose."

Adam had a point- _Want It, Knead It _was indeed a quiet, subdued location. Nestled in a fairly white-collar part of town, the cafe was as tidy as it was quaint. Well lit, polished, and kept at a constantly pleasant temperature, it did little to offend any of a potential customer's senses. Detractors would grumble that it was a bit too sanitized for its own good, but given the shop's surroundings, it was understandable. Regardless of personal preferences, it's reasonable prices, understated atmosphere, and convenient location made it a popular hangout spot for local students.

"Still," said Midori, adjusting her glasses, "this place lacks character. It's so…"

"Bland?" Carlos offered, barely looking up from his sketchbook.

"Banal," finished Midori. "Bland fits too."

Adam blinked. "Banal?"

"Commonplace, boring."

"Neat word. Still think you're being a bit harsh on the place. Sure, it's not fancy, but they really know their stuff."

"Figures you'd choose a venue based on your stomach." Carlos chuckled at the jab.

Adam shrugged, smiling. "Driver's choice. No offense, but I wasn't driving half an hour to our usual spot after that little shopping spree."

"Fair enough," admitted Midori. "I dragged you out here in the first place, perhaps I could stand to repay the favor."

"Ah, don't sweat it. You needed a ride, and you didn't want your folks to see what you were getting them right?"

"More or less. Saw you did some shopping yourself."

"We all did. Right, Carlos?"

"Hmm?" Carlos looked up. "Oh, uh, yeah. Got something for just about everybody coming over for Christmas."

"And the White Elephant thing?"

"I uh," Carlos looked sheepish. "I kinda ran out of money before I could get anything for you guys. Sorry…" He shirked a bit before looking back up. "Kinda working on a substitute right now."

"Really? Aw geez, sorry about that. Listen, if you need money-"

"It's no big deal," Carlos rushed. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Hate to interrupt," interjected Nat, struggling from a distance, "but I could use a bit of help here!"

Carlos placed his sketchbook and pencil on the table. "I-I should help." He bolted from the table like a spooked jackrabbit.

Midori sighed again as soon as he was out of earshot. "He's hardly changed, has he?"

"Ah, I wouldn't stress about it," responded Adam. "If we can get Sean to leave the house, Carlos shouldn't be that much tougher to crack."

Midori paused. "I suppose," she murmured. "Perhaps we could make a more conscious effort to incorporate him into our outings."

"Exactly. But, uh, less wordy than that." He looked over his shoulder. "Geez, even with two people, they're struggling. Wait here, yeah?"

Midori nodded. "Go help if you need to." With her permission, Adam forcefully but calmly left his seat. She intended to use the few seconds she had by herself to solving Adam's little puzzle. Granted, social skill was hardly her strong suit- numbers and literature were predictable in a way people never were- but it was the least she could do. They already had a couple of upcoming events that Carlos had to attend. Perhaps if they pushed a bit harder…

"Sorry for the wait," said Adam, carrying a pastry plate in both hands. He placed one of the smaller ones in front of Midori. "You got the chocolate croissant, right?"

"That is correct," she responded, snapping slightly from her intellectual stupor.

Behind Adam trailed the two other boys. Carlos, like his friend before him, carried a pair of plates, each holding one of the cafe's special confections. Nat, meanwhile, carried a cardboard drink holder filled with nondescript paper cups- as bland and inoffensive as the cafe itself. "Well, I certainly underestimated how much I could carry." He methodically placed a cup at each place at the table. "Adam likes his black, Carlos and I have cream and sugar…" he recalled. "And for you, Midori, decaf."

"Decaf?" Adam gaped slightly. "Why would you drink that?"

Midori narrowed her gaze noticeably but subtly. "I like the taste and don't need the caffeine. Isn't that the point of decaf?"

"Sure, if you like bitter bean water," Adam joked. Upon seeing no reception, he awkwardly picked up his pastry and took a large bite.

"Surprised you only got the one cinnamon roll," quipped Nat.

"Hm," Adam acknowledged, still chewing. He swallowed before rapping his knuckles on the counter. "No practice means I can burn as many calories. Besides, dinner's a couple of hours out, yeah?"

"Fair enough." Nat took a careful sip from his coffee. "So, any bets on who's going to win the Christmas Cup?"

"Armor Breaker, no question," Carlos piped. "Rookie or not, his play is phenomenal."

"Hey, don't count old Azazel out," Adam said, before taking another, slightly smaller bite of his pastry. "Any thoughts, Midori?"

"Personally," she admitted, "I'd like to talk about something other than Vanguard. My brothers won't talk about anything else."

"Oh," Nat said. A jilted but understanding expression sprouted from his face. "That's understandable."

"Your bros are driving you up a wall, eh?" Adam chuckled. "Been there. My little brother has been watching Paw Patrol nonstop. Haven't been able to use the TV in days."

A small smile slipped onto Carlos's lips. "Same here. My sister has been on the couch all week watching crappy princess cartoons."

"Ouch, that's way worse. Bet you're happy you're an only child, ey Nat?"

Nat shirked a bit. "Well, uh," he sighed. "Since I got a D on my French midterm, I'm not allowed to use the TV until Christmas."

"Ouch, tough luck."

"Oh dear, if only someone told you that the midterms were more important than the shop tournament," Midori said, taking a snide sip of her coffee.

"Wait," Carlos murmured as Adam chuckled heartily. "Did you just...use sarcasm?"

"I did. Is it really so shocking?"

"I mean...kinda? No offense, but your track record with sarcasm is, um…"

"Awful," finished Nat. "You're the most literal person I know."

Midori smiled. "I suppose the group is rubbing off on me." She took another sip, quickly searching her mind for a potential non-Vanguard topic. "For what's it's worth, I finally got around to watching The Last Airbender."

Nat bounced back almost immediately. "Better late than never. Welcome aboard."

"Yeah, congrats," Adam beamed. "Start to finish, it's amazing. I'd watch it again if I could."

Carlos nodded. "I'd happily watch it a third time, honestly."

Midori adjusted her glasses. "I'm happy to be part of this group. Thoroughly enjoying my time watching it. Just finished season 1."

"Excellent," Nat smiled. "The best is yet to come for you."

"Hey, season 1 has a ton of great moments," said Adam. "The last few episodes? Pure gold."

"Not saying there aren't good moments, just saying most of the best scenes are afterwards."

"So I have more to look forward to?" asked Midori.

"Absolutely," answered Nat. "Especially when it comes to Zuko."

"Try not to spoil it, champ," Adam joked. "So, who's your favorite so far?"

"Zuko, by far," said Midori, after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Figures," chuckled Adam.

"Excuse me?"

Carlos cleared his throat. "Zuko has a...reputation among some, uh, fans."

"Fangirls, you mean," Midori sighed. "I'm aware, and I assure you it's not like that. I just admire his character."

"That's what they all say," teased Adam, weathering an exasperated look from his friend. "Anyway, how do you feel about the story and stuff? That's usually more your lane."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're usually the most outspoken of all of us in English class," Nat said. "You seem to have an opinion on every other line." He paused, his awareness catching up to his mouth. "That's not a bad thing, it's just you're very, uh-"

"You're always on top of the ball," Carlos saved. "That is, when it comes to, uh, analysis."

"I'm not taking offense," said Midori. "Though I am not keen on the implications."

Nat shirked again as Adam chuckled nervously. "See? Analysis."

"Analytical," corrected Midori. "But back on topic- yes, I find Avatar's world brilliant. The worldbuilding is phenomenal."

"It is, isn't it?" Carlos said, relieved. "I'm a huge fan of all the real-world influences, especially the Fire Nation."

Nat put down his coffee quizzically. "Real-world?"

Midori nodded. "You didn't think everything from that show came from the aether, did you?"

"Uh…"

"Never pegged you as a history fan, Carlos," Adam said, wiping the last bits of pastry sugar from his hands onto his hoodie. "You don't seem to do anything but draw in Mr. Black's class."

Carlos tensed up. "I mean, just because the class is bad doesn't mean the subject is."

"Well said," agreed Midori. "Despite his best efforts, Mr. Black cannot take the fascination out of history."

"I'll take your word for it," said Nat, finishing his coffee.

Adam dusted off his hoodie. "Actually, I'm kinda interested. So what are these 'real-life inspirations' for Avatar?"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Where do you want to start?"


	26. Winter Break! White Elephant Exchange

Getting to Lucas's home was a bit more difficult than usual. It always was a bit out the way, being in the hillier part of town, but rarely before had Sean's father had to weave his through parked cars at such a rate. Lucas had warned him about this, but Sean had no idea it'd be this bad.

"Dad's throwing some sort of office party," Sean recounted Lucas explaining. "Everyone from work will be there, apparently. Be careful out there."

Sean again scanned the roadside, looking at each and every car parked neatly alongside the curb. Unsurprisingly, there was an abundance of BMWs, expensive hybrids, and other polished sedans. _For all these cars_, Sean thought, _you'd think there'd be more of a racket_. Despite the abundance of vehicles implying a small army of guests, Sean could barely hear the clamor outside the house, even as he approached the door. _This has to be the tamest party I've ever seen…not that I've seen many, but still._

After an awkward encounter with Lucas's mother, who had taken it to herself to open the door for new guests, Sean made a beeline for the basement, paying little mind to the guests. He descended the staircase to his destination, quickly and quietly, the polite myrth of the office party beginning to be traded for a more juvenile but genuine joyfulness.

"I'm just saying, I think they made a mistake in the seeding." The voice was clearly Adam's, on the defensive. "There's no way Blitz Beast is a seed 8."

"What," chortled Sal, "you think he's better?"

"Worse, honestly. Have you seen his past few fights? They put him too high."

"Woah, looking honestly at the people who play your favorite clan?" teased Lucas. "You could learn a few things from him, Nathaniel."

Nat shrugged. "Speak for yourself, Robertson. Don Coleo has a better chance of advancing than Iron Fist."

Sean smiled as he entered the basement's main room. According to Lucas, the basement was originally meant to be a game room, hence the rustic wooden walls, billiard table, and trio of dart boards. As time went on, and as both of his parents climbed their respective corporate ladders, the interest in such a room had diminished, and the room was bequeathed to Lucas, who turned it into a cozy little den. With his parent's blessing, he added a sizable TV, couch, game systems, and various wall decorations to make it the perfect hangout spot.

"Ah, at last our ensemble is complete," Lucas said, noticing Sean admiring the room. "Over here, good sir."

Sean nodded in acknowledgement, approaching a haphazardly circle of chairs surrounding a small pile of presents. He gently tossed his own gift on the pile before taking the only empty seat- a barely padded wooden folding chair, same as all the others- between Shu and Nat. "Sorry I'm late. My aunt was visiting and my dad wouldn't stop chatting her up. Not to mention trying to find a dropping-off point was...a nightmare."

Lucas grinned. "I told you about the party, didn't I?"

"Stiffest party in the universe," quipped Sal. "There's like thirty people up there and I can barely hear them."

"No kidding," chuckled Shu. "I've seen book clubs with more life in them."

"I'd pay good money to see a book club with _any_ life," Lucas said. He clapped his hands together authoritatively. "Alright, everyone's here. Welcome, dear members of the Cardfight Committee- and Shu- to our White Elephant gift exchange. Does everyone know the rules?" There was a stifling silence, a sharp contrast to the comedic atmosphere of before. "Okay then, let's take it one step at a time. This," he pointed to the stack of gifts in the center, "is our present pile. The person going first takes a present from the pile and opens it."

"Alright," said Adam, "so we just go in a circle picking random gifts?"

"Ah, but there's a catch. After the first person opens a gift, everyone after them gets a choice- they can either open a new gift or _steal_ someone else's."

"Oh, spicy," teased Shu. "We're all thieves today."

"So," Sean inquired, "what happens if you have their present stolen?"

"Excellent question," answered Lucas. "The person who got stolen from gets to open a new gift."

"Makes sense. So we keep going until everyone has a present?"

"Not quite. After all presents are open, there's a lightning round where people can swap gifts with someone else or pass. Once everyone passes, we're done, and we can watch some of the Christmas Cup or something."

"Sounds entertaining," said Midori. "Might I propose a rule, though?"

"Fire away," said Lucas.

"You cannot open your own gift. You must pick someone else's."

Carlos scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I mean, I get it, but what if yours is the only one left?"

"Then you steal someone else's," concluded Nat. He pursed his lips, as if the words had some sort of bitter aftertaste. "That sounds off…"

"Don't worry, Nathaniel. We all know what you mean," teased Lucas. He cleared his throat. "One last rule- when someone picks a present, the gift giver raises their hand. So now that we're all caught up, let's get started. As our guest of honor, Shu, you get the first pick."

Shu smiled slightly. "You flatter me, kind innkeeper. Lesse…" He leaned off his chair, stretching one of his wiry arms to tenderly slide one of the flatter presents from the stack. The paper was a plain metallic grey, neatly wrapped and sparsely but strategically taped. "This is a nice one."

Carlos softly raised his hand. "That's, uh, mine."

"Well, thanks in advance, Carlos," Shu said. Turning the gift on its back, he removed most of the paper with a single drag of his hand. He casually tossed the paper aside before holding it closer to his face. "A frame?"

"Turn it over?"

Shu followed suit before a wide smile spread across his face. "This is brilliant."

"What is it? You gotta show us, man," Lucas interjected.

Shu turned the frame to face the rest of the group. "It's the Green Power Ranger in a Santa hat. Wielding a candy cane sword." The rest of the group shared a raucous laugh, Carlos smiling along sheepishly. "Where'd you find this, man."

"Oh, uh, I made it," Carlos admitted. "I mean, the frame isn't mine, but the drawing is."

"Woah, really?" admired Adam. "It looks really good. At least, from here."

"Yeah, this is some primo work," agreed Shu, admiring the drawing up close. "Not a Ranger fan, but this is pretty great."

"Do you do commissions?" joked Sal.

Carlos couldn't meet the rest of the group in the eyes. "T-thanks," he blushed.

"Well, that's a keeper," grinned Lucas. "You're up next, Sean."

"Right," nodded Sean. After a quick scan of the present pile, he snatched a small, cube-shaped gift, clumsily wrapped with creased and wrinkled red paper. "If my past Christmases had taught me anything, it's that the best presents are the small ones."

"True that," Adam chuckled. "That's mine, by the way."

Unwrapping the present took mere seconds. Sean held the small orange box closer to get a better look. "Tabletop Bowling," he read. "Comes with pins and everything."

"Gonna be honest," admitted Adam, "kinda drew a blank on what to get."

"No, I like it," Sean said. "It's a gag gift."

"Not a particularly funny gag," Nat shrugged.

"Swing and a miss," agreed Sal. "Now if was Tabletop Cricket-"

"See, the problem is there is not a soul outside the UK that knows jack about cricket," Shu chimed.

"That's the joke, big guy."

"I think it's humorous," defended Midori. "Not laugh-out-loud funny, but the absurdity of playing something like bowling on such a small surface is fairly amusing."

"Mini-Skeeball would've been worth a chuckle," suggested Nat.

"Not really a sport," nodded Adam, "but yeah. The shop didn't have it though. I think you're next, Nat."

"That I am." He carefully glanced over the pile, examining each gift. After a few seconds, he placed his hand on a smooth, cube-shaped present. "Let's try this one."

"That's mine," said Lucas. "You're welcome in advance."

Nat furrowed his brow. "Well, too late to change my mind, I suppose." He took the gift back to his spot. "Probably some lowbrow waste of a gag," he muttered, tearing off the paper with one clean sweep. He held up the box, a bit quizzicle. "Unstable...Unicorns?"

"It's a card game," said Lucas, grinning. "I thought you liked those, Nathaniel."

"Well, I haven't heard of this one…"

"It's actually quite fun," said Midori. "My brothers absolutely adore it."

"Looks pretty funny, too," said Adam.

"Oh, it is," Shu said. "One of my Fremont friends brings it to meetings. It's always worth a go."

"Fremont friends?" repeated Sal. "Is that how you refer to them? Are we your 'Sutter Friends?'"

"I don't, but that's largely because I'm not that close with most of you."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart," said Sean, struggling not to laugh.

"Nah, you're alright. I _know_ you."

Nat tossed the game up in the air, catching it casually. "Well, if it has an endorsement, it can't be that terrible. It's your turn, by the way, Midori."

"Very well, I'll be the first to steal a gift then," she said, leaving her chair.

"About time," said Sal. "I was worried we'd all just keep taking stuff and passing."

"I'm taking the framed drawing."

"Nuts," Shu said. "I kinda liked this one. But if it's what the lady wants, it's what the lady gets." He handed the drawing to Midori. "You a fan?"

"Of sorts," Midori said, tucking the frame under her arm. "I just find the picture to be amusing." A keen observer could see Carlos take a special interest in the ground beneath him, face aflush.

"Welp, since I'm a victim of theft, guess I gotta go fishing again." Once more, Shu extended a gangly arm and picked up a new present- irregularly shaped with crinkled polkadot paper. "This looks...promising."

"Oh, yeah, that's mine," Sal remembered.

Another swipe of his hand and the paper was off. "Ooh, this is neat." He flipped the gift to face the rest of the group. "A Nerf shogun. I can finally catch that rascally rabbit."

"Wabbit," Sean corrected, laughing along with the rest of the group.

"Where'd you dig that up?" Lucas asked.

"Honestly? A grocery store, of all places," Sal said.

"Man, what a store," Shu said. "Love to visit. 'Hey, I need some sugar, milk, and a freaking shotgun. Can you help a guy out?'"

Sal shrugged. "It was either that or a super soaker, and it's wet enough as is."

"That it is." Shu rotated the packaging, admiring the gift. "This is clearly superior. What a find."

"Awesome," agreed Lucas. "Anyway, it's Adam's turn. What do ya want, big guy?"

Adam looked at the present pile, which had become more of a present puddle due to most of the larger gifts missing. He took one lumbering stride towards the remaining gifts, taking great care not to step on anything. "Uh, I guess this one." He used his catcher's mitt of a right hand to pick up a light, box-like gift with striped paper, covered with an abundance of short tape strips.

"That's mine," claimed Sean. "Had a bit of trouble with the wrapping."

"No worries," Adam responded. "Better than mine. Anyway…" He tore off the entirety of the paper with a quick clawing motion. "Hey, it's one of those little chibi things!" He turned it to face the group. "This one's the genie from Aladdin."

Sal narrowed her eyes. "You did _not_ just call that monstrosity a chibi. Chibis are actually cute."

Midori turned. "Well, so are those figures."

"...Please tell me you're not a fan of those things."

"Of course I am."

Nat blinked incredulously. "Midori, you of all people should know better…"

Sean let out a short, nervous laugh. "Man, are Pop's really that divisive?"

Lucas grinned. "People who don't like Pops are like vegans- self-righteous and never missing a chance to share their awful opinion."

Nat's incredulous blink became an offended one. "Oh, you're one to talk about awful opinions, Robertson."

"Guys, come on," Carlos whimpered. "It's just a figure."

"Yeah, calm down," Adam said diplomatically. "If this is causing this much trouble, I'll just pass my turn."

"Much obliged!" said Lucas. "I'm stealing for my turn." He leaned over and snatched the box from Adam's grip. "Yoink!"

"Ah, nuts," Adam sighed. "Kinda liked that one." Adam took another giant step towards the remaining trio of presents. "Well, uh, how about this one?" He picked up a flimsy but well wrapped package, complete with a sparkling red ribbon.

"That would be from me," said Midori, adjusting her glasses.

"I coulda guessed," said Adam, carefully removing the ribbon before swiping the paper effortlessly off the gift with a single stroke. There was a brief pause as he took a closer look at the unwrapped present before he burst out in raucous laughter.

"Ooh, sounds good," commented Shu. "What'd you get?"

Adam, still snickering, held up his new present. "Coloring books. Three coloring books. And they're all My Little Pony." It was the group's turn to rock with laughter, excluding Midori, who smiled with a sense of self-satisfaction.

"Dang, Midori," said Sal, steadying herself. "Didn't know you had it in you. That's flipping hilarious."

"Well, I had some helpful input," nodded Midori. "The books were Nat's idea."

"Woah, really?" asked Lucas, wiping a tear from his face. "Guess you're not as humorless as I thought, Nathaniel."

"Yeah, well," Nat defended, "I can be funny when I want to be, Robertson. Besides, it was better than her first gift idea."

"I wouldn't say that," said Midori. "It may not be as humorous as what we got, but 'Sense and Sensibility' is still a wonderful story."

"Well, I'm pretty happy with this," said Adam, chuckling again. "Man, just...wow."

Lucas turned to his left. "Looks like you're up next, Sal."

"Alright," said Sal, examining the remaining two gifts. She got up and strode to the two remaining gifts and picked one at random- a bulky box wrapped in a dark green paper with gold trim. "This looks promising."

"I hope so," said Shu. "That's mine."

"Well, let's see what you brought." She took a seat, dismembering the paper with a few tearing swipes. "Oh hey, a Transformer." She turned the box around, revealing an intricate robot figure.

"Not just a Transformer," Carlos said. "That's Optimus Prime. He's _the_ Transformer."

"Ah, a man of culture I see," Shu chuckled.

"Well, sorta. Not really that big a fan," Carlos admitted sheepishly. "I just like the bots."

"Same here. Love me some giant robots. Thought about getting a Gundam model kit for you guys, but I don't know many people who actually know the franchise, so…"

"Nah, this is pretty neat," Sal said. "I kinda prefer an action figure to a model kit myself."

"Assembly is overrated," Lucas agreed.

"Hey now," Shu mock objected. "Sounds like you're just jealous."

Lucas grinned. "Alright, last but not least, Carlos."

Carlos just nodded, picking up the last gift from the once proud pile- a thin but uniform rectangular box wrapped in a festive red-and-white paper. "I'm guessing this is Nat's?"

"Indeed it is," answered Nat. "Best for last, if I must say."

"We'll see, Nathaniel," said Lucas. "Let's find out what ya got, Carlos."

Carlos nodded again, carefully peeling the paper from the present. As he uncovered his gift, he blinked. "Oh wow…"

"Well, don't keep us in the dark, man," said Lucas. "Whacha have there?"

Carlos steadily revealed his open gift. "It's Season 2 of Futurama on DVD."

"Woah-ho," whisted Lucas. "That's a nice find, Nathaniel."

"Really nice," Sean added. "How'd you get that under $15?"

Nat leaned back a bit. "It was in a used book store for about $10. Hopefully they still work."

Adam blinked. "Is that a TV show or something?"

"Yeah, and it's...decent," Sal shrugged.

"Tell me," Lucas grinned, "how does it feel to hate everything good in this universe?"

Sal scoffed. "It's because Rod watches it all day. I'm just so tired of it."

Shu nodded. "Yeah, too much of a good thing can be a bad thing. Still, congrats Carlos. Easily the second best gift here."

Carlos blinked. "What's the first?"

"Your drawing," Shu smiled. "Speaking of, is it time for the lightning round?"

"Yes indeedy," Lucas said, clapping his hands together. "This is the last chance to steal something, but if you're happy with what you got, just pass. Remember, you can't steal back your own gift, and we keep going until everyone passes. Shu, since you went first, you start the round."

Shu nodded, studying the plastic shotgun with a fake intensity. "You know, I'm actually pretty happy with this. I'll pass."

"Awesome. We'll go in a circle. Sean, you're up."

Sean nodded. "Alright, I'm stealing Unstable Unicorns. Looks fun." He leaned over to trade gifts with Nat. "Sorry, but now you're stuck with bowling."

"Not a big deal," Nat commented. "Well, since it's my turn, I pass."

"I pass as well," said Midori.

Adam got up. "Well, I'm up. I'm stealing the Transformer." He swapped the coloring books with Sal. "My little bro loves this stuff."

Sal snickered. "I have a little sister, and she hates this stuff. Fair trade."

"Well, I, for one, pass," said Lucas, tossing his figurine in the air and catching it expertly. "Another for the collection."

"You say that like it's a good thing. Anyway, I'm stealing Futurama. Enjoy your new ponies, Carlos."

Carlos smiled softly. "Well, my sister will, at any rate." He shuffled the books in his lap. "If it's my turn, I pass."

Shu chuckled. "Are you really okay with losing some prime Futurama for some coloring books?"

"W-well, I can watch the show in other ways. And these really will make for good gifts."

"Fair enough. I pass again."

"Pass," said Sean, still reading the back of the box of his stolen gift.

Nat put his new gift into his pocket. "I suppose I can put this in my dad's stocking. I pass."

"Once again, I pass," said Midori.

"Yep, I pass," said Adam, smiling in satisfaction.

"What a coincidence, I pass as well," said Lucas.

"You're in good company, I pass too," said Sal.

"Guess I'll cap things off," sighed Carlos. "I pass."

Lucas clapped his hands together again. "Welp, that's it for our little gift exchange. That went faster than expected." He checked his phone's clock. "We're in time to catch some Christmas Cup fights, unless you guys have a better idea?"

"Nah, not really in the mood to watch the first round," Sal admitted. "1-16 and 2-15 fights are always too one-sided to be fun."

Sean looked over to the TV setup. "Do you have anything with multiplayer, Lucas?"

"Oh, nothing much," shrugged Lucas before grinning cheekily. "Just a humble little game called Smash Ultimate."

"Killer!" Adam cried. "That gets my vote."

"My vote as well," said Nat, raising his hand. "Prepare to be dominated, Robertson."

"I could go for a few rounds," nodded Shu. "How 'bout you, Sean?"

Sean smiled. "I'm a bit rusty, but that sounds terrific." He got up and stretched from his chair. _Prepare to get Corrin'd…_

* * *

_A/N: This is our last filler chapter before Season 2 begins! Hooray! See you guys in a couple of weeks! Hopefully..._


	27. Chapter 19- Smoldering Blaze

_A/N: Hey there! Just a quick reminder- this fic uses the fictional Type III Gifts:_

_Force III gives the unit a drive check, but cards checked are placed at the bottom of your deck. This stacks with abilities like Twin Drive and other skills that increase drive._

_Accel III creates an extra RC; units on it gain 15k Power, but must be retired at the end of your turn._

_Protect III makes it so your opponent cannot choose them for their card effects._

* * *

Sutter High in the winter was a truly miserable, morale-shattering sight. Normally, the school was just a jumble of unremarkable, cream-colored brick buildings, interlocking to create a confounding hydra of mediocre education. Against the backdrop of a permanent overcast and constant downpours of Golden Hill's winter rains, however, the labyrinthine collective looked and felt far more like a decaying prison. Even with the staff's best efforts, the courtyard was often saturated and muddy, trampled by the feet of the many students seeking shelter from the dreadful weather. The mural, the one bright spot in an otherwise dismally plain school, was draped often to avoid water damage.

_Three semesters here_, Sean sighed inwardly, _and coming back from winter break still makes me feel like a member of a medieval chain gang._

Indeed, the general atmosphere was hardly helped by the awful weather. Neither student nor teacher particularly wanted to return to Sutter after two-and-a-half weeks with family and friends, submersed in holiday glee and New Year's frenzy. Students especially- many dragged their feet, figuratively and literally, dragging themselves groggily to their classes. A few would attempt to maintain a more positive attitude, recounting happier times during the break, but to no avail. January in Sutter was a steamroller of despair, crushing hope and happiness as if they were paper cartons.

Sean sighed again, tightening his grip on his backpack. His first class was Algebra II, and regardless of how he personally felt about the subject, he'd be surrounded by tired, demoralized peers, corralled by a doting but condescending teacher. _This is gonna suck, _he thought, _but you gotta do what you gotta do._ Taking a breath, he took a step through the front entrance. The school interior, which was unremarkable at most other times, seemed practically desolate after weeks of witnessing holiday decorations. There were a handful of students roaming the halls, trying to regain their bearings after spending half a month away from school. It was only less miserable than the outside by virtue of the lighting.

Sean checked his phone. He still had 20 or so minutes before classes actually started. A little time to himself in the cafeteria might help him. It was only a few steps out of the way, and his first class was on the same floor- it wouldn't be an issue at all if he watched the clock.

The cafeteria itself was fairly unoccupied, with only a smattering of students enjoying the last few minutes of their vacation. Most had set up small enclaves of friends at various tables, but even after sweeping the room, Sean could not locate a single member of the Cardfight Committee. Even their avid academic, Midori, was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he just made a mistake, he reasoned, and scoped the room again with a more labored gaze. Upon his second sweep, something suddenly snagged his vision.

_She looks...familiar. Where have I seen her?_

Sean's eyes had fallen upon a student he didn't recognize. The ginger hair and lily skin rang a few bells, but none rigorous enough to truly help. She was sitting alone, hunching over several different pieces of paper, her expression twisted with a sense of silent dread. Sean's stomach churned a bit- watching people struggle was generally not pleasant for him, even if they were strangers. He checked his phone again- 19 minutes until class started. _Welp, no time like the present for our good deed of the day._

He quietly walked up to the girl, who was busy making another pass over the papers. A quick glance at said papers all but confirmed she was a new student; among the spread was a map of the school, a schedule, and various first day handouts. It'd be an overwhelming amount of information for anyone, especially one without the luxury of a true first day. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, do you need help?"

The girl jolted from her worried stupor. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry. I'm just, um…"

"Do you need help?" Sean repeated.

There was a brief pause. "I do need help, but I don't want to bother you…"

"You aren't. I came to you, yeah?"

"That's true." Another pause. "I do need help," she repeated, this time more as an admission than an apology.

Sean took a seat beside her, plopping his backpack on the floor. "What's troubling you?"

"W-well, I'm trying to find all the classes for today, but this map is…"

"Confusing?"

"Maze-like, yes."

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to the layout." Sean rummaged through his bag, pulling out a weathered blue pen. "Mind if I jot a few things down?" The girl just nodded, and with her tepid permission, Sean slid the map towards him and began writing. "The school has three floors, divided into six 'halls.' Right now, we're," he motioned, "here, in the cafeteria. That's part of the 'Gold' hall, with the office, nurse's station and teacher's lounge. The first floor has," he scribbled, "the 'Red' hall, where the math classes are, and the 'Green' hall, for science classes."

The girl nodded again. "And the second floor?"

"That has the 'Blue' hall for English and language classes, and the 'Black' hall for history classes." Sean picked up the pen and pointed to a third cluster of rooms. "That's our basement, where the workshops and labs are. Over here" He picked up the pen again. "And those are the portables. Everything making sense so far?"

The girl quickly studied the map, eyes moving more methodically than before. "Yes, I'm sure I can find the rooms I need from here. Thank you, uh…" Her eyes fixated on her shoes. "I-I haven't asked for your name…"

Sean chuckled. "I didn't give it to you, to be fair. My name's Sean. And you are?"

"...Kiki. My name is Kiki."

Sean's eyes widened before they resettled with a blink. "Oh, yeah, you work at Meeple Village, right? I thought I recognized you."

Kiki flushed a bit. "Y-yes, that's right. Are you a regular."

"Of sorts. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Sean cleared his throat. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, I could use your help mapping paths to take."

"Happy to help. So what's your first class?"

* * *

"You really dropped everything to help out a girl?" Nat asked.

"Didn't know you had it in you," grinned Lucas. "When are you asking for digits?"

Sean shook his head. "It's not like that, she just needed to help. You'd do the same."

"Yeah, I'm just teasing." Lucas turned back to his game. "Thorac attacks. Thanks to my Accel III Marker, he's coming in at 29k."

Nat puzzled. "Hmm, better stop the ones I can while I can. I guard with Saturnal Gypsie."

The Committee's meeting place was less cramped that usual. Sal and Adam had to attend some "emergency" meetings at the behest of their respected coaches, and Carlos and Midori were off running some sort of errand. Thus, the club was operating at half-capacity.

_Well, technically 43% percent capacity_, Sean thought to himself, wiping a bit of dust off the windowsill. _Man, this place could use a good cleaning…_

"Next up," Lucas said. "Oppo boosts Iliac for another attack on Forficatus."

"Hammer Darkling will guard, and Solar Nopsis will intercept," Nat responded.

"Any idea on when Midori and Carlos are getting back?" asked Sean. "Not to be rude, but I don't see a point of meeting up when it'll be just the three of us."

"She told us to wait, and I trust her," Nat defended.

"Any idea what she's doing?"

"She just said it was a surprise."

"A surprise from Midori?" Lucas chuckled. "Sounds ominous. You sure I don't need a will or something?"

Nat glowered. "You make her sound like a witch, Robertson."

"Ah, come one, you know I'm joking." Lucas drummed his fingers. "Hope she comes soon. Hate to add to your little losing streak."

"You aren't even done with your turn."

"I have a vanguard swing and at least three more attacks after that. Even if you scraped by, would you have enough cards to mount a comeback. You're done."

Nat examined his hand and board with a tranquil fury. "It's not over until it's over, Robertson."

Before Sean could intervene into what could be an ugly situation, there was a delicate rapping at the door. "Lemme get that," said Sean, springing from the wall he was leaning on. He glanced out the door's grimy window. "Speak of the devil, Midori and Carlos are back." He casually opened the door, standing aside for both figures to shuffle in.

"Winter has no right being this gray and morose," Midori mumbled, unzipping her coat.

"Well, at least it's not raining," Carlos said, laying his pack gently on one of the unused tables. "You guys in the middle of a game?"

"Ah, it's more or less over," Lucas shrugged. He placed his hand face down on the table. "Nat said you had a surprise, Midori?"

Nat raised a finger to object before Midori cut him off. "Indeed I do. Carlos and I have been in talks with Mrs. Mueller over the break."

"Our sponsor?" Sean asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, things are better than alright. She's talking about moving our meeting room to somewhere more sizable." Midori took a disapproving look around the room. "And far more clean. In other words, her main classroom."

Nat blinked, then beamed. "Our headquarters are being moved to the main building then? Excellent. Finally, we can play games without crowding the tables."

"No kidding," said Lucas. "We can finally leave this dump behind."

"A bit harsh," commented Sean. "Cramped or not, it's where the Committee met for months, yeah?"

"Yeah, 'cuz we couldn't do better. Now we can, so I can say what I really think."

"Speaking ill of the dead, are we?"

"You know it."

Nat cleared his throat. "So, how did you two get Mueller to open her room?"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Simple. We used out academic standing and increased interest in Vanguard after the Christmas Cup to convince her to lend her the room. Though I can't take much credit- Carlos here did most of the talking."

Sean blinked. "Carlos did that?"

Carlos blushed, chuckling nervously. "What can I say? _Ich kann gut Deutsch sprechen_."

Lucas grinned. "Well, good going you two. We owe you both a ton."

Nat nodded. "Indeed we do. Well, since we're moving to a bigger room, as Committee founder, I believe we can start expanding our membership." He turned to Carlos. "How do you feel about making a flyer for the club?"

Carlos scratched his head for a couple of seconds before nodding. "I can do that. May take a while, though."

"Then it is settled. Now then, I have unfinished business with Robertson here."

Midori glanced over the table. "No, I say it's as good as finished. You've lost."

Nat growled. "It's not over until it's over."

"Lucas's vanguard still hasn't attacked, and even if you survive that, he'll have three more attacks ready. Even if you survive, you won't have the cards to strike back. The chances of you winning are nil."

Lucas snickered as the color drained from Nat's face. "V-very well." He reluctantly gathered his cards. "Perhaps another time, then."

* * *

Adam whistled. "Now _this _is a meeting spot."

"It's just a regular classroom," Sal commented. "You're acting like you stumbled across a secret lair."

"Compared to the old portable, this _is_ a secret lair. You can actually move around in here."

"True that. No more rubbing elbows."

Sean just chuckled at this exchange. Both were right in their own way- Mrs. Mueller's classroom was hardly unique in terms of layout and size; most of his own classes were in rooms of similar volume. Not that it was totally identical to other rooms, given the trinkets and posters that lined the walls (most of which, fittinginly, had something to do with Germany). Otherwise, Sal was right in her assessment- it more or less blended into the rest of Sutter's standard classrooms. However, it was easily twice the size of their old meeting place, with actual tables as opposed to the cramped makeshift ones they had to make do with before. It was average, but after making due with something something so subpar for so long, even the average felt extraordinary.

"Well," he began, "any idea what the 'emergency meeting' will be about?"

"Nope, no clue," Adam shrugged. "Nat's text was kinda vague."

"'Meet us in our new headquarters after school,'" Sal recalled. "Sounded like a threat. You think he's finally snapped?"

"Hey now, Nat may be dramatic, but he's not psycho."

"Dude, I'm joking."

"It's in poor taste, though."

Sean, in typical fashion, ran through his mind looking for some sort of defusing phrase. Adam and Sal weren't as explosive a pair as Lucas and Nat, but any conflict was an unwelcome one to him. "Are we even allowed to be here?" Sean said. "There's no teacher or anything."

"Don't worry about it. Mrs. Mueller stays behind all the time," Adam said. "Bet we're just early."

"Early indeed," said a voice from behind them. "_Guttentag_, Committee members." A startled Sean swiveled his head to face the woman addressing them. Even compared to Adam, she towered above him and his companions, at least a head taller. With a cleanly picked red blazer and wavy, shoulder length raven hair, she resembled someone you'd see as a villain in a bad teen movie- perhaps the bitter principle, or some sort of malicious parent. Her face didn't quite match that image, being youthful and round, though it was hard to read. It was neither stern nor soft, serious nor relaxed.

"Oh, hey," Adam responded. "Sorry, but the door was open, so we assumed we could come in."

"Oh, you're not in trouble. I did indeed leave the door open for you." Mrs. Mueller strode to her desk, papers under one arm and a water bottle in her other hand. "You're welcome to stay until I need to head home."

"I doubt we'll need to stay that long, miss," Sal answered, "but thanks anyway."

"You're very welcome."

"Yo!" Lucas's sonorous voice came ringing from the halls, followed shortly by the boy himself. Trailing behind him where the two other expected Committee members, Nat and Midori. "Came as soon as we could."

"Surprised you and Nat didn't knock each other out on the way here," Sal smiled.

"Well, that's what Midori was there for, yeah?"

"Mediating conflicts is just one of your many skills, eh Midori?"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "They make it easier than you're making it out to be. Now I believe we have a meeting to get underway."

"Indeed we do," Nat said. "Let's find ourselves a seat, shall we?" At the behest of their founder, each of the present Committee members took a seat at one of the several tables around the room. "Carlos couldn't make it- said he had to go home early to help with family matters."

"Sorry to hear that," Sean said. "So what's on your mind, Nat?"

"And why couldn't we do this over group chat or something?" added Lucas.

"I firmly believe you can accomplish far more in person than over a screen," Nat explained. "Blame a bad experience with a group project if you must. Now, for the meeting proper. Given that we've moved to a larger room, I believe now is an ideal time to expand our membership."

Sal sighed. "Can't we just enjoy all the extra room for once?"

"Well, I'm not against a few more members," Adam said. "Though, you sure there'll be a lot of interest?"

"Certainly," Nat answered confidently. "The Christmas Cup has raised interest quite a bit among the student body. All we need to do is raise awareness of our Committee. Strike when the iron is hot, as we can easily double our membership."

"Normally, I'd laugh in your face thinking we could get that many new guys on board," Lucas said, "but for once, I think you're onto something. Half the guys in my physics class were talking about the Christmas Cup finals, and half of them barely knew about Vanguard before."

"Same here," Sal said. "A couple of the girls on my team were talking about getting a trial deck or two."

"Seems like doubling our rolls won't be much of a challenge," Midori said, adjusting her glasses. "Perhaps we should institute a cap of sorts?"

Nat quickly scanned the room. "A good idea. Perhaps sixteen? That way we can have tournaments."

"Why not more?" asked Adam. "The more the merrier, you know?"

"Sorry, big guy," Sal objected. "Any more than sixteen and it'd get as crowded as our own room."

"Okay," Sean began, puzzling internally. "But if we cap it at sixteen, how do we deal with overflow?"

"Good question," Nat answered. "That brings us to our second order of business- tryouts."

Lucas grinned. "You're not trying to bring back The Gauntlet, are you, Nathaniel? Need I remind you how disastrous that was?"

Nat furrowed his brow. "The Gauntlet was...not the best idea, true. Which is why Midori and I have come up with a new system for new applicants."

Midori pulled a binder out of her bag. "Basically, to earn a spot in the Committee, you'll need to defeat a current member in a cardfight with your own deck. However, if a prospective member loses, if their play was at an impressive enough level, they could join anyway." She took a piece of notebook paper from said binder and placed it in the center of the table. "Here's a basic checklist. If they earn six out of ten points, they may join."

Lucas slid the paper closer to him, skimming over each point. "Well, this is, uh, thorough. When did you draw this up?"

Sal leaned over and smiled. "Knowing Mimi? During her lunch break. In five minutes."

"Four," Midori corrected. "It's fairly common sense."

Sean drummed his fingers, eyes still puzzling. "Can we invite people to join the Committee?"

"I don't see why not," Nat responded. "They still have to play their trial game like everyone else."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"You have someone in mind, buddy?" asked Lucas, passing the checklist to Adam.

"Sort of." _It really depends on if she plays or not..._

* * *

"I don't know about this," Kiki said, gripping her deck box tightly. "I mean, I appreciate your efforts at making me feel welcome, Sean, but…"

Sean just nodded. "I understand. It's a bit of a leap to ask the new kid to dive into a club like this. Just thought this'd help you settle in."

Kiki stared at the ground, as if she was trying to melt into the aged tiles. "W-well, I've never been part of a club like this before. What if I make a bad impression? What if they don't like me?"

Sean's empathy kicked into overdrive. He'd been in this situation far more times than he'd care to admit, and while he wasn't completely over such feelings. "These guys aren't like that. Trust me, I know; I've tried their patience a few times myself. Look, the most I can ask of you is to try, right? Can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Kiki's expression and posture didn't change. She remained silent as Sean braced himself for a response. _Well, it was worth a try. If she's not ready, we can just-_

"I," Kiki inhaled, "I can try. I owe you so much for all your help. The least I can do is try."

Sean blinked. _That was unexpected. Not that I'm complaining._ "Okay then, let's get started." He reached for the door and turned the knob. "Do you want to go in first or-"

"Well, actually," Kiki hesitated, finding interest in the linoleum again. "C-can you introduce me?"

"Oh, sure, no problem." He opened the door a crack, taking a peek inside. "Alright, about half of them are here. Ready?" Kiki nodded shalily, finally looking up from her hunch. With a breath, Sean opened the door fully, leading the prospective new recruit into the room. It seemed barely occupied, especially compared to the "cozy" nature of their old meeting spot. In a stunning flash of the obvious, it seemed that 4 students in a room meant to hold at least 25 was far more spacious than 4 in a room meant for ten at most. Nat was at one of the corner tables, helping Carlos put the finishing touches on their recruitment flyer, while Lucas was busy scribbling something on a piece of paper, Sal hovering over his shoulder.

"That's definitely not how you spell that word," Sal chided.

"Oh, yeah, like you know how to spell it yourself," Lucas shot back. "Besides, she's not going to take points off for spelling."

"She should, that thing you just wrote is a crime against humanity."

Sean cleared his throat, causing all four members to look his way. "Hey guys."

"Ah, Sean, excellent timing," Nat said, getting up from his seat. "I'm guessing this is the prospective Committee member you invited?"

"Yeah. Everyone, this is Kiki. She's new to Sutter, so I thought this'd be a great opportunity to introduce her."

"Hello," Kiki said quietly.

The others got up and approached her, Lucas first and foremost, leaving his haphazard work behind at exuberant speeds. "Good to meet you. Name's Lucas." He pointed his thumb behind him. "That's Sal."

"Nice to meet you," Sal nodded.

It was Nat's turn to introduce himself. "My name is Nat, the founder of the Cardfight Committee. Behind me is Carlos. If there's anything we can do to make you more comfortable, let us know." Carlos waved meekly before turning his attention back to his work."

"So, Kiki," Lucas began, hoping to break the ice, "how long have you been here?"

"Oh, I'm very new," Kiki said, relaxing her grip on her deck box a bit. "I just transferred here Monday. Sean has been helping me get my bearings here."

"Really? Well, good on you, Sean."

"Looks like our adopted introvert has adopted an introvert of his own," Sal smiled.

"It's not that serious," Sean commented. "I'm just trying to help."

"Oh, he's been a great help," Kiki said, loosening her grip even further. "And it's nice to meet you all as well."

Nat nodded. "So, I assume Sean brought you to try out for our Committee?"

Kiki's grip tightened back up. "Oh, uh, yes. I mentioned I liked Vanguard, and, um, he said this group did as well."

"Try not to spook her, Nathaniel," grinned Lucas. "She just got here. Let her settle in a bit."

Nat's face shifted noticeably but subtly. "Well, she came here to cardfight, yes?"

Sean stepped in. "Well, technically, I invited her to cardfight. And she may not even want to if we stress her out." He turned back to his guest. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kiki nodded. "Yes, thank you. And, um," she hesitated, shuffling her feet. "It sounds strange, but cardfights actually help me relax. They help take my mind off of things."

Lucas grinned. "You're in good company, then. I forget about everything else when I'm up against a good opponent."

"Like the essay that's due next period," Sal sighed. "Hop to it, buddy boy."

Lucas's face immediately faltered. "Yeah...that. Crap." He bolted from the group back to his prior area, scrambling to find his pen.

"Anyway," Nat said, trying not to snicker, "since you've been invited, you get to choose your opponent. Besides Robertson, of course."

Kiki glanced around the room. "So, anyone in this room, except for Lucas?"

"That is correct. As the founder, I'd be happy to-"

"Oh, um, I was hoping to fight Sean."

"Ouch," quipped Sal. "Better luck next time, Nat."

Nat, recovering from a microshock, cleared his throat. "Well, alright then. Will both fighters take a seat and prepare their decks? I still need to watch this fight."

Sean took his deck box from his pocket. "Where do you want to sit?"

Kiki shuffled to the nearest table. "This will do." She cautiously pulled her deck out of her box, and began shuffling. Her movements were clunky and amateurish.

"Make sure your starter is out before you draw your first hand," Sean reminded her.

"Oh, right," Kiki whispered, flushing. She followed his suggestion before resuming her slipshod shuffle.

_For someone who works at a card shop, she doesn't seem to have a ton of experience using physical cards. Maybe she's an online player?_

"When both cardfighters are ready, we can begin," said Nat.

Sean reached for his starting vanguard. "Ready when you are."

Kiki took a deep breath. "I am ready. I'll try my best."

"Same here. Good luck."

"Alright, let's begin!" Nat stated emphatically, causing a jump from both Lucas and Kiki.

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

_It was a time of change on Cray. To some, the tumult was long overdue, as the long standing crop of leaders finally passed the torch to a new generation of heroes and scoundrels. To others, any disruption was unwanted, so change at this scale was a recipe for disaster. A pack of ambitious young leaders, they argued, was the opposite of what the wartorn planet needed; a world headed by those wishing to prove themselves would only lead to unneeded conflicts. Even the old guard of the Emperor, Kagero, was seeing a crop of new warriors rise like a brazen heat. On the wastelands near the Empire's border with the United Sanctuary, a new squadron of dragonic soldiers marched towards one of the last vestiges of the Royal Paladin's old command._

"_I ride! Cosmic Dragon Squire, Gawain!"_

**Squire Gawain- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I-I ride!" responded a green astral body. It vanished into the wastes, followed shortly by a small whirlwind of flames. The dustdevil of fire was scattered by a pair of slashes from a new figure. A stout five feet tall, the humanoid emerald scaled lizard was dressed in skirmishing armor, carrying a curved shortsword in each hand. It's hollow yellow eyes stared daggers at its opponent, flicking a forked tongue. "Lizard Runner, Ultan!"_

**Ultan- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Hey, a Kagero deck," Sean observed. "Haven't played against that."

"Oh man, you're in for a nasty surprise," Sal said. "Kagero can wipe out any field you can make. Even Royals."

"It seems you've walked into a losing matchup, Sean," sighed Nat.

"Well, I won't know until I try, yeah?" Sean said. "I draw, and ride Cosmic Dragon Soldier, Gawain."

**Soldier Gawain- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With Squire's skill, I draw a card. And since Soldier was placed on my vanguard circle, I can discard a card to check the top seven cards of my deck for a Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain, and add it to my hand."

"A nice combo- Squire makes Soldier's cost more bearable," Kiki commented.

"Yep. And with all that, I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Kiki 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 0, Kiki 0**_

"Okay then, I draw. I ride Demonic Dragon Mage, Javad."

* * *

_Ultan hissed as his form erupted into a gout of fire. As the flames grew under the wasteland's harsh sun, it twisted and winding into a lengthy, serpentine shape. When the flare finally subsided, a much larger figure had replaced Ultan. Copper-skinned and vested in ornate silver robes, the naga-like demon unhinged it's jaw, revealing an intimidating row of scimitar shaped fangs. With crimson eyes deep as a pit of hell, it carried an obsidian zen staff in it's broad hands, lifted by a pair of heavily tattooed, narrow arms._

**Javad- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"Since I rode on Ultan, I can draw a card, and since your vanguard is grade 1, I can move him from my soul to a rearguard circle."

Sean blinked. "Wait, starters can do that now?"

"They just released a whole bundle of starters that have more diverse skills," Sal said. "It's been all over the web for a while now, how'd you miss it?"

"I don't really follow releases and stuff, so, uh…"

"Meh, don't worry about it. Doing research will help in the long term, though."

"Excuse me…" Kiki said softly.

"Ah, sorry. It's still your turn, right?"

"Oh, it's alright. Anyway, when Javad is placed, I can discard a card, then search my deck for a card depending one what I dropped. Since I dropped a normal unit, I can search my deck for a grade 3 unit." She leafed through her deck before plopping one card onto the table. "I'm adding Harrower Prince, Dragonic Glaivemaster from my deck to my hand."

_Must be her boss. It's like my Squire/Soldier combo, but better…_

"I call Sickle Tail Dragon."

* * *

_To Javad's right emerged another pillar of flame, producing another member of Kagero's new advance guard. Lithely shaped, it was covered with thick bronze-colored scales and studded with black coal-like bumps. It sported a pair of wiry tails, each tipped with black sickle-shaped talons. It gritted it's jagged teeth, emitting a low growl as it fixated on it's opponent with piercing green eyes._

**Sickle Tail Dragon- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Javad spun his weapon casually. "You have the first attack, my friend." Snorting and snarling, the dragon began a full gallop towards the enemy soldier, it's tails curling upward for a devastating strike._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Gawain raised his shield. Guarding the first wave of attacks would be a waste of men, especially if they were dealing with Kegero. They'd need every man they could to replenish their ranks. "I don't guard." With a powerful forward flip, the charging dragon raked it's tails across the knight's shield, tearing through the steel like paper mache, each sickle digging into the soldier's armor and flesh. "Damage check...no trigger."_

_Javad hissed repeatedly, producing a wicked grin. "Good, good. The next attack shall be from me! Ultan, lend your support!" He raised his zen staff, the blade glowing with a deathly glow._

_**Strength- 13000**_

_Gawain tossed his shield aside. "I don't guard."_

"_Drive check...no trigger," Javad hissed, bringing his weapon down to the earth. "Die!" A towering wave of green fire raced towards Gawain, making contact in seconds. It stung like nothing else- even the hot desert sun paled in comparison to this hastily conjured spell._

* * *

"Damage check...no trigger," Sean replied, sliding another card to his damage zone.

"In for a quick two damage," commented Sal. "She's coming out swinging."

"Well, her moves have been pretty standard so far," Nat commented. "It's still a bit too early to tell what'll happen."

"I end my turn," Kiki stated, shuffling her hand.

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Kiki 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 2, Kiki 0**_

"I draw," began Sean. _For someone who has trouble handling cards, she knows her way around the game. Well, no sense in holding back if she knows what she's doing_. "I ride Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain."

**Knight Gawain- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Using his on-place skill, I counter blast and soul blast one each to search my deck for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it to my rearguard. I superior call Verdant Green Axe, Bertilak."

**Bertilak- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When Bertilak is placed from the deck, I can counter blast one to search my deck for a grade 1 unit and call it to my rearguard. I superior call Crossgal, and since he was called with Bertilak, he gains 3000 Power."

**Crossgal- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Next, I call High Beast Tamer, Maxime from my hand. Using her skill, I soul blast one and discard a card to call a grade 1 High Beast from my deck. I superior call Rotegal."

**Rotegal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When Rotegal is placed in a column that already has a unit, I can draw a card and give him 3000 extra Power."

"Man, Sean's gotten really good with Royals," Sal commented. "Three calls from the deck in a single turn, and he's only got one empty RC left."

"And thanks to Rotegal, he didn't give up to much advantage with Maxime," Nat added. "He's primed for a deadly counterattack."

Kiki stared at her opponent's formation in disbelief. "You've got a nearly full formation already."

"Royals make that easy," Sean smiled. "Now, let's get into the battle phase. Bertilak will start things off with a quick poke."

_**Strength- 10000**_

"I-I guard with Drought Bringer Dragon."

**Drought Bringer Dragon- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 13000**_

"Thought that'd happen. Well, for my next attack, Crossgal boosts Gawain for another attack on Javad."

_**Strength- 20000**_

"I don't guard."

"Alright, drive check… Peridot Dragon Knight, Muriel, a heal trigger. I recover one damage, and give the 10000 Power to Maxime."

"Damage check...no trigger."

"Finally, I have Rotegal boost Maxime for one last attack on your vanguard. Maxime gains 5000 Power when boosted by a High Beast."

_**Strength- 36000**_

"That's a lot of attack power so soon," murmured Kiki. "I don't guard. Damage check...no trigger."

"Since Maxime's attack hit, I get to draw a card, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 7, Kiki 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Kiki 2**_

Kiki nodded shakily. "I stand and draw." She examined her hand carefully. "Sorry, it's just...been a while, and the field you've built is…"

"Take your time," Sean said.

"...Okay, I think I got it. I ride Frontline Harrower, Brimstone Axe Dragon."

* * *

_Javad's serpentine body lit up like a flaming whip, circling the skies before fading into the wastes. As if on cue, a budding volcanic vent emerged from the ground, unleashing a violent plume of molten rock and sparks. As the violent storm finally dissipated, a bulky, overpowering bipedal dragon emerged. With a pair of thick bull-like horns and adorned in jagged orange plating, it carried it's namesake- a terrifying jet black battleaxe- in one of it's broad, muscular hands. It snorted, unleashing a small jet of flames that even the knights felt._

**Brimstone Axe Dragon- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Behold the might of the Harrowers! With one counter blast, Maxime is retired!" The dragon slammed his weapon against the ground, creating a fault that ran all the way to the enemy formation. In a flash, a pillar of molten flames consumed the beast tamer, disappearing in a pained scream and sweltering heat._

_Gawain grimaced. "And this is likely just the beginning…"_

* * *

"Since Brimstone was placed on my vanguard circle, and the retired unit was grade 2, I can draw a card and soul charge one card. Next, I move Sickle Tail back, then call Lava Plume Dragon."

**Lava Plume Dragon- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"By counter blasting one and moving Sickle Tail to my soul, I can retire one of your grade 1 or lower rearguards. I choose Rotegal, and since he was in the back row, I can give a rearguard 1000 extra Power for each of your open rearguard circles. I'm giving the 3000 bonus to Lava Plume."

_Two rearguards gone like that, and she hasn't even attacked yet. I have my work cut out for me…_

"Next, I call Flint Spear Dragon Soldier, Hamzah."

**Hamzah- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Hamzah's skill lets me soul blast two cards to draw two cards from the top of my deck. Finally, I call Molten Hand Djinn."

**Molten Hand Djinn- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

_A trio of fireballs burst onto the battlefield, revealing an equal number of new soldiers ready to melt the enemy formation. Two where dragonic in nature- one quadrupedal, soot black beast the size of a warhorse, it's spine lined with a series of thin molten spines; the other bipedal, komodo-esque soldier with violet armor and a pitch black pike- while the other was a genie, chained in bronze armor with two massive hands made out of hardened lava. The new formation emitted a deathly heat, shrouded their side of the field in a thick haze._

_Brimstone stamped one of his hefty feet. "The time has come to strike back! Hamzah, Molten Hand, attack Gawain!" He grinned maliciously at the opposing knight. "Since we control more forces than you, Hamzah adds 3000 Power to his boost! On top of that, if Molten Hand damages you, I can soul blast and retire a rearguard to gather even more forces!" The genie snarled and struggled against his chains, extending his arms after a fierce struggle. In a flash of magic, both of his oversized hands fired themselves towards Gawain like a pair of missiles._

_**Strength- 20000**_

_Gawain planted his greatsword into the earth. "I guard with Bertilak and Ruby Dragon Knight, Hildred!" Both knights leapt from behind their vanguard's position. Racing towards the incoming attack at full speed. Each defender swung their weapon into the rocketing hands, causing them to shatter into chunks of steaming igneous rock. The attack, despite Hamzah's offensive support, fizzled miserably._

**Hildred- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 25000**_

* * *

"For my next attack, Ultan will boost my vanguard. Brimstone's continuous skill gives him an extra 1000 Power for each of your open rearguard circles."

_**Strength- 18000**_

Sean examined his hand. He'd need a lot of these cards to rebuild his formation, and guarding a vanguard swing while only at two damage would leave him vulnerable later when it really counted. "I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger...Demonic Dragon Mage, Sabahudin, a critical trigger."

"Good timing," Nat murmured. "That'll put some extra pressure on."

"I give the critical effect to my vanguard, and the extra 10000 Power to Lava Plume."

"Checking for damage triggers," Sean said. "First...second...nothing for either."

* * *

_Using his goliath strength, Brimstone brought his namesake down on his opponent with full force, leaving a massive gash in the knight's armor. The dragon quickly retreated, leaving Gawain crumpling to the ground, groaning in agony._

"_You've underestimated us for the last time!" Brimstone shouted triumphantly. "Lava Plume Dragon comes in for the last assault! He gets 2000 extra Power for each empty spot in your formation!" The beastial dragon let out a ferocious roar, the spines on its back erupting with molten rock and fire. As it rushed towards the wounded warrior, its body blended in with the flames and lava to form what looked like a hellish rocket._

_**Strength- 29000**_

_Bertilak helped prop Gawain back on his feet. "I won't let you damage me again! I guard with Muriel!" In a blinding flash of green light, a new knight emerged to throw up a hastily constructed magic barrier. The trampling dragon collided head first, smashing against the shield with an unholy force, nearly shattering it. However, the barrier remained intact, and the dragon's assault remained fruitless._

**Muriel- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 30000**_

* * *

"Well, since Lava Plume's attack didn't hit, I have to retire him. And, um, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 4, Kiki 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Kiki 2**_

"I stand and draw," began Sean. With that critical trigger, Kiki has swung the game back in her favor, and she hadn't even hit grade 3 yet. Unless he did something drastic, he'd be up a creek next turn. "I gotta ask, is Brimstone's skill active during my turn too?"

"Huh?"

"You said he gets 1000 Power from each of my empty rearguard circles. Is that active now?"

"Oh, um, yes,"

"Right, thanks." That just complicated things further. Without a full field, she'd be harder to hit. Regardless of retiring pressure, he'd need to come out in full force. "To start things off, I'm riding Cosmic Dragon General, Gawain Skycutter."

**Gawain Skycutter- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"With him, I gain a Force II Gift for my rearguard. Now for Skycutter's skill- when he's placed on my vanguard circle, I can counter blast one to call a Cosmic Dragon Knight, Gawain from my deck."

"Which means that you can activate Knight's skill to search for another card," Kiki realized.

"Yep. With one counter blast and one soul blast, I call Cosmic Dragon Soldier, Gawain from my deck. Next, I call Hildred and Rotegal from my hand, using Rotegal's skill to draw a card and buff him by 3000 Power. On top of that, Skycutter's passive skill gives all of my Gawains 5000 extra Power during my turn."

"He's going out with power," Nat observed. "Maybe he can swing the game back his way if-"

"I doubt it, " Sal shook her head. "He's built a decent formation and all, but since Kiki is only grade 2, he might not be able to deal enough damage to put her in a tough spot."

* * *

_Skycutter reared on his mount, swiftly putting his plan into action. "First, Soldier Gawain will boost Bertilak for an attack on Molten Hand Djinn! Any enemy that can muster forces takes priority!"_

_You got it, sir!" Bertilak roared, leveling his axe at the magical monstrosity._

_**Strength- 23000**_

_Brimstone Axe toyed with his own axe apprehensively. Molten Hand was a valuable tool for his army, but he could waste defensive resources on protecting the dregs, especially with a Force II Gift in play. "I don't guard." The genie screeched painfully as Bertilak dug his battleaxe across the monster's body, causing it to crumble into soot._

_Skycutter's mount began to take flight. "With support from Hildred, I will lead the next charge!" The mount flapped its wings aggressively, allowing the general to ascend higher and higher towards the harsh wasteland sun._

_Brimstone Axe braced himself, gritting his sharp teeth. "I don't guard that either."_

_Skycutter's silhouette could be seen against the blazing sun. "Very well, face your punishment!"_

* * *

"Twin drive time. First check...no trigger. Second...Quartz Dragon Knight, Odi- a critical trigger."

"Well, he's certainly thinned his deck enough," mused Sal.

"The extra damage goes to my vanguard, and the power goes to Knight Gawain."

* * *

_A veritable arrow, Skycutter dove rapidly passed Brimstone Axe, cutting through the dragon like a harpoon. The dragon was knocked off his feet, tumbling backwards as he wailed. "You...you has-been!" he sputtered, struggling to get back to his position. "I'll make you pay!"_

_Skycutter landed firmly back in his own formation. "Empty threats from an arrogant upstart."_

* * *

"Damage check. First...no trigger. Second...Scatter Burst Dragon, a critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard."

Sean sighed. "Well, that'll make things harder. Well, Rotegal boosts Knight Gawain for one last attack. Because I have four or more rearguards, Gawain gains an extra 5000 Power, on top of the extra critical from the Force II marker."

_**Strength- 41000/2 Critical**_

Kiki breathed in. "I-I have to stop this. I guard with Sabahudin and Javad."

**Sabahudin- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 45000**_

"Should've seen that coming. Well, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Kiki 4**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Kiki 4**_

"I stand and draw. To start, I ride Harrower Prince, Dragonic Glaivemaster."

* * *

_Planting his weapon into the wastes, Brimstone let out one last defiant shout as he was consumed by a skyscraping pillar of hellfire. The flames parted like a red sea, revealing the dragon's imposing new leader. Clad in thick emerald armor, complemented by ornate black robes and golden spiked pauldrons, it cut an intimidating figure. It's face was a deep, furious red, sporting a pair of black spikes under its chin so long they resembled beards. Topped with an ornate golden crown, his royal image was completed with a pair of impressive crimson wings and a golden guandao with a glistening jade blade. His very presence seemed to amplify the sunlight._

**Dragonic Glaivemaster- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

* * *

"With Glaivemaster, I gain a Force II Gift for my rearguard. Next, I'm using Glaivemaster's once-per-turn skill. With one counter blast and a soul blast, I can choose one of your rearguards for each grade of the soul blasted card, and retire them. Since I blasted a grade 2, I'm retiring two- Bertilak and Knight Gawain are moved to the drop zone."

Sean blinked. "That's...a great skill. My front row just went poof."

Kiki smiled shyly. "He's been my favorite unit for a while now. Let's see…" She turned her attention back to her hand. "Ah, got it. I'm using the skill of Fire Lance Sniper, Burhan, from my hand. By revealing and binding him, I can choose and retire one of your grade 1 rearguards, and counter charge one. Rotegal is retired."

"Down three already, and you're just getting started. This doesn't look good for me."

"I call Brimstone Axe Dragon, and use his on-place skill. By counter blasting one, I retire Soldier Gawain. Now, I use Ultan's skill. I counter blast one and move him to my soul to choose one of your cards and move it to your drop zone. Hildred is retired, and since you have no rearguards, I can look at the top card of my deck and call it to RC. I superior call Relentless Harrower, Vulcan Hammer Dragon."

**Vulcan Hammer Dragon- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Incredible," gaped Nat. "She just totally cleared Sean's field like it was nothing."

"And she hasn't even attacked yet," Sal observed. "Sean's just straight up screwed."

"I use Hamzah's skill," Kiki continued. "By soul blasting two cards, I draw two from my deck. Finally, I call Sickle Tail Dragon and Drought Bringer Dragon."

"Calling a trigger unit," Sean commented. "Looks like you're trying to make this the final turn."

* * *

_With a snap of his scaly fingers, Glaivemaster summoned a set of flaming pillars, each spawning a dragonic warrior. Two were already seen before in the battle, with only two unknown figures making their debut. One was a goliath of a dragon, stocky and brutish, clad in black leather armor and carrying a massive molten warhammer in his orange hands. The other was about twice the size of a domesticated bull, squat and thick, complete with long horns and a lengthy snout._

_Skycutter calmed his mount, though he himself was a bit panicked. Despite being a new player to Cray, Glaivemaster had managed to not only muster a full formation of formidable fighters, but completely whittle away the knight's formation to nothing without attacking. Upstart or not, he was here to dominate._

"_All alone," chortled Glaivemaster. "Don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough. Sickle Tail, Brimstone, crush him!" With a feral warcry, the subordinate dragon charged the enemy general, axe dragging against the earth. "Don't forget Brimstone's ability- for each empty position in your formation, he gains 1000 Power!"_

_**Strength- 23000**_

_Skycutter reared defensively. It was an impossible decision- throw up defenses and have no forces left to strike back, or hold back forces to counterattack and risk collapsing immediately to the enemy assault? Perhaps if he saved his more defensive forces for bigger blows, he'd survive. At three damage, he could take a blow or two. "I...don't guard." Brimstone raked his namesake against Skycutter, causing his mount to stagger backwards and nearly collapse. "Damage check...no trigger."_

_Glaivemaster cackled. "You're finished! The future of Cray belongs to Kagero! Drought Bringer, support me!" He raised his guandao to the heavens, the jade blade shining white like sunlight. "Since you have three or more empty rearguard circles, I gain 10000 Power for this attack, as well as plus one critical!" He pointed his polearm towards the lonesome general. "Behold the power of my Magnificent Hell Arrow!" Thrusting his weapon downward, he summoned a torrent of blistering flames, streaming towards Skyscutter at blazing speeds._

_**Strength- 33000/2 Crit**_

"_With Diamond Dragon Knight, Sunniva," Skycutter shouted, "your attack is nullified!" In a hurried flash, one of the last few paladins leapt to her general's defense, summoning a bright barrier from her palms. What should have been a deathly searing shot became little more than a fireworks display against Sunniva's shield. _

_Glaivemaster snarled. "Just delaying the inevitable. Stubborn to the last…"_

**Sunniva- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

"You're PGing it?" Kiki asked. "I thought I could seal it with Glaivemaster…"

"Sean tends to hang onto those for vanguard swings," Nat commented. "A pretty good strategy, all things considered."

"Well, it depends on the twin drive," Sal said. "Vulcan Hammer is also coming in critical thanks to that Force II maker."

"Okay, twin drive," Kiki said. "First check...no trigger. Second check...Sabahudin!"

"A critical trigger at a time like this?" Sean thought aloud.

"I give all effects to Vulcan Hammer Dragon. Now, with Hamzah's support, he attacks Skycutter. Vulcan gets 1000 extra Power for each of your open rearguard circles, and since you have three or more of them, you'll have to call two or more cards if you want to guard this attack."

_**Strength- 38000/3 Critical**_

Sean looked at his hand. "Even with three cards, I can't block this. Damage checks, first...second...Sunniva. You got me."

* * *

_Glaivemaster had proven his worth by securing a brutal victory over the Royal Paladins. The remnants of Skycutter's forces who didn't flee for safety were slaughtered completely. Skycutter's helm, the only piece of him that wasn't devastated by Vulcan Hammer's namesake, was sent to the Emperor as a gift. In one stroke, Glaivemaster had made an explosive splash in Cray politics, and began the Empire's new offensive by putting the United Sanctuary on the immediate back foot. It was indeed the start of a new era…_

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 3, Kiki 3**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 6, Kiki 4**_

* * *

Kiki blinked. "I-I won?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't even close," Sal chuckled. "She smoked you, Sean."

Nat hesitated. "I wouldn't say that. He lost to a trigger, and that's-"

Sean began to gather his cards. "No, Sal's right. Even if I blocked Vulcan Hammer, I'd have nothing to make a comeback with. My rearguard was empty, and I didn't have the cards in hand to rebuild it. At that point, a comeback was impossible."

"Exactly," Sal nodded. "Dang, Kiki, you really know your stuff."

Kiki stammered. "I-it's no big deal. I just like the game."

"Well, you're going to be playing a lot more of it," Sean smiled.

"Huh?"

"I think Nat would like to do the honors."

"Indeed." Nat cleared his throat. "Kiki, as you have defeated one of our current members, you are invited to join our Cardfight Committee. Do you accept?"

Kiki eyes were like saucers. "I…" She looked to Sean, who kept his smile. "I...accept. I'd be happy to join your club."

* * *

_A/N: Geez, this took far too long. Well, welcome to season 2 anyway! Hope you keep reading, and for the love of Gyze, wear your masks!_


	28. Lore Bits- The Harrowers

_Who are the Harrowers?_

With a nation as large as the Dragon Empire, there is bound to be a fair number of dissident elements lurking within. Should a rebel faction grow large enough for concern, Imperial governors call upon the aid of the _Harrowers_. These hardened, specialized warriors owe loyalty to no power but the Emperor himself, and specialize in wiping out rebel cells completely. Just the sight of these warriors cause many to flee on sight due to their "take no prisoners" tactics. Thanks to recent leadership, they are beginning to be deployed as shocktroops to help overrun border forces, launching effective spearhead attacks.

_Who is Dragonic Glaivemaster?_

One of the Emperor's innumerable children, this eager and ambitious prince wishes to prove himself and earn a place in the Empire's inner circle. Alongside his two blood brothers, he aims to take the Harrowers and make them a shining example of Imperial might. To do this, he has lobbied to consider border forces as "dissident elements," allowing his men to cross over and establish footholds in enemy territory. Highly skilled, unshakably loyal, and possessing unholy strength, he aims to carve his name into Imperial history. His relatively young age as a flame dragon (a mere few centuries old compared to the millennia-old dragons of the old guard) makes him a promising new figure in the military. He never goes anywhere without his trusted polearm, the _Akaryu-boken_.

_Who is Vulcan Hammer Dragon?_

A friend of Glaivemaster since he was a whelp, he claims the honor of being one of the upstart's blood brothers. While not as mighty or ambitious as his friend, he is still an invaluable ally, able to turn the tides of battles with his heaving warhammer, the _Hoyamatsui_. He is a simple beast- he loves food, drink, she-dragons, and the thrill of battle.

_Who is Brimstone Axe Dragon?_

Once a mere foot soldier, he has proven his worth and tenacity in battle enough times to become a dear friend of Glaivemater, eventually become a blood brother to the prince. He is the weakest of the three, but packs enough cunning and adaptability to be a real threat to his enemies. An expert troop commander and fearsome berserker, he forces his way through enemy ranks with his fearsome axe, the _Kurorifu_, made of reinforced volcanic glass.


	29. Chapter 20- Enter Cardshark (part 1)

Sean did not expect himself to adapt to the new Committee room so quickly. It had only been a week, yet the classroom had already proven itself to be far more welcoming and comfortable than the old portable. While it still felt a bit strange to not have to trek to the school's hinterlands to hang out, he by no means missed the Committee's old stomping ground. It came at a bit of a price though- Nat insisted that the Committee expand. It had become something of an obsession of his, with him starting a group chat dedicated to "Committee matters" and calling for yet another meeting. Though given the current situation-

"Thirty?"

"Yeah, thirty people signed up."

-it was understandable. At the moment, the available Committee members were crowded around the sign-up sheet. Nat and Carlos had posted them a few days ago, and already it was crowded with names, ranging from hurried scrawls to neat printings.

Lucas whistled. "Man, I knew we'd get some takers, but thirty of them? We got our work cut out for us."

"No kidding," said Sean. "This room may be bigger, but there's no way we can screen thirty people in a day."

"It's a logistical nightmare," agreed Midori. "Obviously, such interest is encouraging, but…"

"There's only so much we can do, yeah," Carlos sighed.

"Well, we can sit here and complain," Sal said, "or we can come up with a way to deal with this."

"Which is why I called this meeting," Nat responded. "We need to find a course of action."

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Lucas, leaning back in his chair. "Just cut the list in half and spread it across two days."

"And how will we do that, Robertson? They signed with their names, not their contact information."

"Yeah," agreed Sal. "It'd be kinda rude to tell half the people who came that they can't try out yet."

Lucas leaned back forward. "...Yeah, good point. Huh…"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Well, splitting the screenings over multiple days might be what we're looking for."

"Hey, yeah," Sean realized. "If we manage to get the word out, we can hold auditions all week rather than trying to cram thirty in one day."

"And we won't need all hands on deck all the time," nodded Sal. "Sounds like a plan."

"Should I get started on the new flyer?" Carlos asked.

"Um, sure," Nat hesitated.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I expected this to take longer than this…"

"Aw, no worries, Nathaniel," Lucas grinned. "I got something to take up the time." He slammed a piece of paper on the table. "Boom!"

Sean glanced over what Lucas had brought. It seemed to be an ad of some sort, which, thanks to it's spotty black-and-white printing, made it clear it was printed from the school's library. He read the largest legible statement aloud. "Spring Circuit Preliminary Challenge?"

"That's coming up already?" Carlos asked. "Seems...early."

"I'm guessing Spring Circuit is a big tournament?"

"It's like, _the _big tournament," explained Lucas. "Cardfighters from all across the region duke it out for the crown. It's a huge deal for serious players."

"Didn't know the prelims where so soon," Sal said, trying her best to read the haphazard poster.

"Well, yeah, the big event is during Spring Break. They have to hold the preliminaries sooner than that."

"Well, you better start organizing your entry application," suggested Midori. "If memory serves, this is a team event with a sponsor, yes?"

"Yep," Lucas affirmed. "Already have a sponsor in mind, though. Got three people for a team, too."

"Wouldn't that make four?" Sean thought aloud. "I thought team formats were three-on-three."

"Usually, yes," Nat nodded. "However, some tournaments allow for teams to bring alternates. Having a fourth member adds more flexibility to a team."

"Right you are, Nathaniel," grinned Lucas. "Sadly, you didn't make the cut, but maybe you'll be worth something next year."

Nat grimaced. "Well, who exactly did you have in mind, Robertson?"

"Easy. Sal, Shu, and Sean. Since we topped the shop tournament, I'd say we'd tear it up on a regional level."

Sean balked. "You want me to compete on a regional level?"

"Well, yeah, I'd say you have the chops."

"Can't I at least think about it?"

"What's to think about? You'll be great out there."

"I think what Sean's saying," Sal interjected, "is that he's a bit nervous about competing at that level. Remember how nervous he was about the shop tournament? This is a pretty big leap."

"Ah." Lucas tapped his hand on the table a few times. "I see. Well, uh…"

"I think you should weigh your options," suggested Midori. "No point in competing if you aren't comfortable."

"Yeah, take your time, man," Sal followed up. "Also, next time, ask if I want to be on a team, L."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, I'll...think about it."

* * *

The ride to the Village gave Sean plenty of time to think about (or more accurately, stew) about his situation. From what he could gather in his five minutes of research, Spring Circuit was a massive deal, with qualifiers earning a chance to fight teams from across their region. If he said yes, he'd be up against some of the best cardfighters in California, and if by some miracle the team won their regional, the entire western US. He doubted he was good enough to stand a slight chance against the best- he was barely middle of the pack in the Committee, for crying out loud. Not to mention, if he lost, the team could go down with him, and in a tournament with actual stakes, that was a daunting prospect.

_And just like that, that stupid voice is back. How wonderful…_

"We're here," announced Lucas, quickly turning off the engine.

Sean nodded. "Thanks." He stepped out of the car, taking a minute to admire how much Lucas had improved as a driver. Previously, it had taken all his concentration just to stay alive during the trip. Now, he was able to hold entire debates in his head.

"Hey, Sean, can you dial up Shu? I need his information for the application."

"You mean you haven't even asked him yet?" sighed Sal. "Honestly, did you ask anybody how they felt before you started?"

"Don't see what you're angry about, little lady. You gave me your info."

"Don't call me- never mind. And that's not the point. You can't just wing these things."

"Calling him now," Sean said, hoping to defuse the situation. He pulled out his phone, trailing closely behind his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys."

"Sounds good," nodded Lucas. "I'm going to check in with Tyler and see if I can get the Village to sponsor us."

"Geez, you didn't even have a sponsor lined up?" Sal rolled eyes. "This is just sad at this point."

"Oh, like he'll say no."

Sean put his phone to his ear, seeking out a traffic-light area for an easy conversation. It took a few rings before he heard anything from the other end. "_What's up, Sean?"_

"Hey, Shu, how are ya?" Sean asked cordially.

"_Pretty sure I asked you first._"

"Fair enough. It's been going pretty well, actually. Homework has been a nonissue, and we're about to get a ton of new members for our Cardfight Committee."

"_Nice. Wish I could say the same over here. Fremont pulls no punches, and next to no one plays Vanguard here._"

"Pretty sure you knew that when you signed up. Well, the 'pull no punches' part, not the Vanguard part."

"_Sad but true. Ah, the challenges of being an egghead._"

Sean chuckled. "Anyway, I called because Lucas is putting together a team for Spring Circuit and he wants you to join. I assume you're up for it? Playing at a regional level sounds right up your alley."

There was a concerning pause. "_Yeah, about that…_"

"You're kidding."

"_Hey, it's not like I don't want to do it, but there's...a scheduling conflict. Fremont is attending this big robotics competition around the same time as the prelims for Spring Circuit, and I'm already on thin ice with the team._"

Sean paused, trying to fight off enough of his creeping dread to remain pleasant. "I see. Sorry."

"_Hey, don't sweat it, I'm sure you'll do great anyway._"

"Huh?"

"_Oh, are you not on the team?_"

Sean paused again. "I...don't know yet."

"_...Alright, well, take it easy regardless. I'll see you folks soon._"

"Yeah, take care." Sean hung up reluctantly, his self-doubt simmering. Without Shu, Lucas's team would just be him and Sal. They'd need a third member, and if Lucas persisted, Sean would have little chance but to join. He owed a lot to Lucas, but being on a regional team made him feel…

_A team is only as strong as its weakest link_, snickered the voice. _You've never beaten either of your teammates, so we know who that'll be. You'd just be dead weight._

_But_, Sean countered, _Lucas is really hyped about this whole thing. Saying "no" will crush him. I can't just do that._ He sighed. _Keep it together. I just need to think about this a little more, that's all_. He looked up, quickly scanning the shop for his friends. It wasn't a particularly busy day, so they couldn't be that hard to pick out. _Ah, the front counter. That was easy. Now for the hard part..._


	30. Chapter 20- Enter Cardshark (part 2)

On his short trip, Sean went over half a dozen possible ways to break the bad news. Normally, he excelled at breaking bad news, but news had rarely been this personal or high-stakes this time. Likewise, Lucas was hardly the type to get angry at a friend, but that isn't to say Sean never saw him do so. Or maybe he wouldn't be mad but heartbroken? That was a possibility. Sean took a breath as he came within earshot of the group.

"Hey, Sean!" greeted Tyler. He waved one of his larger hands. "Shoulda known you'd come too, mister semi-finalist. You hyped for Spring Circuit?"

"Well, Sean's still making up his mind," answered Lucas. "I'd love to have him on, but it's up to him."

Sean nodded. "So, um, did you get the endorsement?"

Tyler shook his head. "It's not up to me, it's up to my boss. You'll have to wait for him to come out. I doubt he'll say no, though. You guys made quite the impression during that tourney."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Good to know," Sal chimed. "Would have been awkward to talk to the guy if he didn't remember."

"Ah, give the guy a little more credit. He's old, but not senile."

"Mid-thirties hardly crosses the threshold of 'old,' I'd say," a new voice suggested. Sean pivoted a bit to find Mr. Khalan had made his appearance, Kiki trailing closely behind, hastily trying to finish her uniform. "Good to see you three again," he smiled. "Tyler texted that you had something to talk about?"

"Yep," Lucas grinned emphatically. "Would you do the honors of sponsoring the shop finalists for Spring Circuit?"

Mr. Khalan chuckled. "Straight to the point. How vigorous." He turned to Kiki. "Kulap, _tii rak_, could you go do some restocking while I handle this?" His voice seemed laced with a saccharine honey.

Kiki blushed. "M-my friends call me Kiki," she muttered, a bit dejected. She sped off to the other end of the store.

"'Kulap?'" Sal asked.

Mr. Khalan smiled politely. "It's what her parents named her. She insists on her nickname, but she'll always be my little Kulap." Even at the other end of the store, Sean could feel Kiki's pure cringe. "In any case, I'd be happy to endorse our finalists. Meeple Village could not hope to have a better team."

"Yes!" said Lucas pumping his fist. "What'd I tell you Sal?"

"Well, darn. It really was that easy." Sal shrugged. "Still, can't wait to tear stuff up."

"Feel free to practice," Mr. Khalan nodded. "I'll handle the paperwork. Just need some...time...to…" He trailed off, his gaze moving slowly towards the front of the store.

"Aw geez, not again," Tyler groaned.

The three customers followed the manager's line of sight. Sean spotted a small pack of figures, numbering four altogether. The first was a sharp-faced businessman, sporting a heavily groomed head of jet black hair and thick eyeglasses. With a charcoal grey suit and navy blue tie, he would've blended into any sort of professional background if not for his aura. Sean couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the man exuded an oppressive sliminess, as adaptable as it was heavy. He was accompanied on either side by a pair of large men wearing grey uniforms, each looking like stereotypical goons from a bad comic book.

Sticking out like a sore thumb was the last member of the group. He couldn't have been that much older than Sean, given his height and complexion, making him stand out against the other, much older newcomers. With a battered crimson jacket, plain black tee, washed out jeans, and pitch-black tennis shoes, he looked like a typical emo shuffler. That is, if he didn't give off such an unsettling aura. The room felt a bit colder with him in it, and Sean could feel equal parts misery and menace. In a sense, he felt less like a human boy and more like a tortured soul who freshly took fleshen form. He glowered at nothing in particular, brushing his jet-black hair aside every so often.

"Excuse me," said Mr. Khalan, "I need to speak to our new...guests." He took a businesslike, firm stride towards the group.

"What's with them?" Lucas asked Tyler. "Is this some sort of protection racket?"

"That kids a bit young to be a thug, isn't he?" Sal jabbed.

"Nah, nothing that dark," Tyler sighed. "But these guys have been trying to snatch up the storefront for months now."

"How come?" Sean asked.

"Apparently, they represent some sort of chain. 'Card Shark,' or something. They're nasty competitors, too. Been trying to muscle us out now that Mr. Khalan isn't cooperating."

The man in the suit put on a large smile, showing off his overly-cleansed, chalk-white teeth. "Ah, Mr. Khalan, so good to see you again." He extended one of his thin hands in an almost automatic gesture. "I pray business has been good?"

"Mr. Hosokawa," Mr. Khalan acknowledged cordially, taking the hand in his own. "It's always a pleasure. Business has been fine."

"Excellent, excellent." Hosokawa turned to the boy. "Gavin, why don't you browse for a bit? I have a few things to discuss."

"Fine," Gavin responded curtly. He shuffled off to some other corner, bringing a chill behind him.

"Now then," Hosokawa began, adjusting his glasses, "I'd like to pick up where we were last time."

"You can begin wherever you like," answered Mr. Khalan, his smile having faded but his politeness intact. "I'm afraid the Meeple Village is not for sale."

"You said that last time, yes, but surely you've been keeping up with Card Shark's growth? We're a brand on the rise. Just the name alone will bring in much increased foot traffic." He pulled out some sort of smartphone from his pocket and tapped a few times with his bony finger. "In fact, I ran some numbers for this location. You could stand to benefit substantially. For example-"

"Examples are not necessary. I am aware of the pull Card Shark has. However, I've also seen how Card Shark runs it's business. Your leadership is...a bit too cutthroat for my liking."

"Oh, I wouldn't knock a brand for being competitive, Mr. Khalan."

"'Competitive' is putting it lightly. Regardless, you gave me figures last time."

"True, true. But I didn't come here to repeat myself. I come bringing a proposition from Mr. Keller himself."

Mr. Khalan's face darkened briefly before resuming a cordial veneer. "What does Keller- Mr. Keller- wish for?"

"Mr. Keller would be happy to make this the flagship storefront in the region. That means a better selection of merchandise, more pay, more employees, and even addspace. Not to mention all the other perks of becoming part of our family."

"More like an army," muttered Tyler. "Just shut the guy down already, boss."

"A tempting offer," Mr. Khalan answered. "But Meeple Village has been part of Golden Hill's small business climate for nearly a decade. I'm not leaving my customers behind just for a little more money."

Hosokawa continued to smile. "Ah, always caring about the customers. He said you were truly an altruist." He waved his hand, and the two brutes beside him quickly left the store. "I'm happy to announce that Mr. Keller has thrown in our prototype, next-gen MFS fight table as a signing bonus. Your customers will love it."

"Hold up, a MFS fight table?" Lucas awed.

"MFS?" asked Sean.

"Motion figure system," answered Sal. "Holograms, basically. What they use in Image Fights."

"And they're bringing in a table that can do that? That's wild…" Lucas murdered. As if on cue, the lugs returned, carrying what looked like a sleek glass coffin with them. Grunting, they set it down carefully, each then pressing a button on the sides. From either side of the console, a panel slowly unfoiled, and the glass dome in the middle receded in a circular pattern. When the whirring and chugging had stopped, a sonorous clunk was heard, revealing a fight table that looked like it crawled out of the Jetsons. A stylish gray with black and red trim, it sported two tray areas to put cards, and a large, glossy black surface, continually pulsing with a faint green light.

Hosokawa gently placed a hand on the machine. "The MAKO 2.0. Nearly finished. As our flagship site, you'll have exclusive access to this for twelve months. Imagine, people lining up outside the door to see their units fight in crystal clear GIRS visuals." His smile turned into a grim. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

There was a pause from Mr. Khalan as he stared at the machine. His face gave little away; all Sean could make out was some sort of deep thought. "Perhaps."

"Most excellent." Hosokawa scanned the store. "Ah, there he is. Gavin, could you come here please?"

The haunting boy glided back to Hosokawa's side. "What?" His reply was as curt as ever.

"Would you like to play a local match on the MAKO 2.0? Perhaps get a bit of practice before Spring Circuit?"

"I doubt there's a single person here even worth a damn, but fine." He pulled a magenta deck box from his jacket. "Who wants a fight?" The question was without enthusiasm of any kind- a rote request, like a teacher asking for volunteers.

Lucas stepped forward. "Any chance to try out a MFS is one I'll take. Sign me up."

"I dunno about this, L," Sal warned. "There's something...off about this guy."

"Glad I wasn't the only one thinking that," said Sean. "It looks like he'll suck your blood if you get too close."

"Ah, you guys think too much," Lucas chided. He made his way to the console, pulling out his deck box from his pants pocket. "Hey, I'll take you on."

Hosokawa clapped his hand. "Splendid, a volunteer. Have fun using Card Shark's patent-pending MAKO 2.0, young man."

Gavin nonchalantly pulled out his deck. "Let's get this over with."

Lucas, unperturbed, did likewise. "So, your name is Gavin, huh? Good to meet you." He rapidly shuffled his deck. "Mine's Lucas."

"Didn't ask, but okay. You any good?"

Lucas grinned. "Well, you're talking to the shop champ, here."

Gavin's expression didn't change. "I mow through shop champs every day. What makes you different?"

Lucas's grin faded. "So, you think you're pretty good?"

"One of the best, and I intend to prove it." He placed his deck on his side of the console. "I'll flatten you."

"So he's not a vampire, just a douche," Sal sighed. "Perfect."

"He seems to run into a lot of those, doesn't he?" Sean chuckled sheepishly. He shared her impression of the newcomer- thoroughly unpleasant, but in a more sinister, heartless way than Aster or Hayato.

"Well, let's see if you can actually live up to those words," Lucas said, adjusting his hand. "Let's get things started."

"Fine," said Gavin, curt as ever. "I'll go first."

"Sounds good." Lucas reached for his starting vanguard. Gavin followed suit, making vicious eye-contact with his opponent the whole time.

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

With a quick wail, the machine sprang to life, catching the attention of everyone in the store. The circular surface of the console emitted a flash of light before gradually etching a fully-fleshed digital environment. Bit by bit, Sean could make out the outline of a moonlit forest, complete with fields of darkened grass and trampled flowers. The level of detail was striking- not necessarily photorealistic, but highly artistic in an immersive, impressive way. He could easily see himself enjoying a few games on it…

"Holy crap! Did you see that?"

"Now way! When did this place get hardware like this?"

"I gotta get a shot of this…"

...and evidently so did the customers. Sean glanced over at Hosokawa, who did his best to hide a self-satisfied grin.

"I ride," Gavin said. On que, a shadowy figure arose from the grassy terrain. Lightly armored in black-and-red kit, it was a young elven boy, carrying an intimidatingly engraved battle spear. His breastplate bore a frightening dragon's head on it, which glimmered in the silver moonlight. "Abyss Dragon Squire, Lancelot."

**Squire Lancelot- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"I ride!" Lucas shot back. His own figure sprang up from the turf, one Sean had fought against numerous times. "Muscle Babyface, Kid Stern!"

**Kid Stern- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Alright, looks like Lucas is up against a Shadow Paladin deck," Sean observed.

"Dude certainly looks like a Shadow player," Sal observed.

"Huh?"

"Edgelord."

"Oh."

"I draw," Gavin began. "To start, I ride Abyss Dragon Soldier, Lancelot." The squire sank into the ground like a pile of mist, giving way to a new figure. Donned in a complete, uniform set of black-and-red armor, the new elven soldier carried a powerful looking lance adorned with a vicious dragon's head on it's handle. The elf leveled his lance, his silver hair contrasting beautifully with his mocha skin.

**Soldier Lancelot- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When I ride Squire, I draw. And since I rode on him with Soldier, I can search my deck for one Abyss Dragon Knight, Lancelot, and add it to my hand." Gavin did so in an expert, smooth, and unenthused motion.

"Another one of those new starters, huh?" Lucas asked. "Gotta say, a draw and a search off one ride is really good."

"I'm not done. Since I placed Soldier on my VC, I can discard a card to search my deck for a grade 3 Lancelot unit and add it to my hand. I add...Abyss Dragon General, Lancelot Skysplitter."

"Hold up," Sal thought aloud. "Squire, soldier, knight, general...Sean, this looks like your Gawain deck."

"Yeah, but a lot more well oiled," Sean nodded. "He's gotten all his pieces off of one ride."

"I end my turn," Gavin declared unceremoniously.

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 7, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 0, Lucas 0**_

"Alright, I draw," Lucas began. "I ride Muscle Kilo, Bursting Serr."

**Bursting Serr- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"I draw with Kid Stern's skill, and since your vanguard is grade 1, I also get myself a Quick Shield." A new animation played out on the terminal, where a spinning shield materialized in front of Serr, who grabbed it with both hands.

"Woah, neat," an onlooker commented.

"Getting a ticket never looked so...neat," added another. Hosokawa's grin began to show itself, While Mr. Khalan just looked on, seemingly unmoved.

Lucas looked at his hand. "Probably not the best time to go all in. For now, I'll just have Serr swing in at your Soldier Lancelot."

_**Strength- 8000**_

"No guard," said Gavin.

"Drive check...nope, nothing." With a guttural growl, Serr raised both of his arms skyward. In a split second, they bulked out to grotesque size, ripping with unnatural muscle. Clasping his hands together, he brought his fists down on the grass like a fleshy mallet, sending a ripping tremor towards Lancelot. The soldier's spot erupted into a great gout of dirt, dust, and plant matter.

"Damage check...no trigger," recited Gavin. The debris on the console finally settled, leaving a scuffed but alive soldier propping himself up on his lance.

"Alright, that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 7, Lucas 8 (7 cards, 1 Quick Shield)**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 1, Lucas 0**_

"I draw," Gavin started. "For someone playing such an aggressive caln, you seem to be holding back. Guess you're planning on a blitz later."

"You see right through me."

"Because you're easy to see through. I ride Abyss Dragon Knight, Lancelot." The soldier on the holodeck became engulfed in a column of black flames, quickly dispersing to reveal a more imposing figure. A mocha-skinned elf like before, this warrior was clad head-to-toe in thick black armor with red highlights. The rims of his armaments were lined with ancient runes, glowing a ghastly hue of green. His helm resembled a deadly dragon's skull, with steel spikes for horns, helping to complete a menacing visage. In his hand he held a double-ended lance, each tipped with a light-blue crystalline material. He spun his weapon in a flourish, sending green embers across the battlefield.

**Knight Lancelot- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"I call Abyss Walking Witch, Rhiannon." As Gavin placed his card, a magic sigil appeared on the battlefield's ground. The sigil flashed and faded quickly, and in its place stood a hunched figure in a tattered scarlet cloak. With wrinkled ashen skin and sunken yellow eyes, she was a frightening sight to behold. She held a lengthy oaken staff in her spindly fingers, topped with a large obsidian-like crystal. She smiled, revealing a row of crooked yellowed teeth at her opponent.

**Rhiannon- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"I counter blast one and discard a card to use her skill. By paying the cost, I can search my deck for a unit with 5000 or less Power, and call it to my rearguard." Rhiannon cackled wickedly as she waved her staff above her head. "I superior call Dark Mage of Crows, Gethin." The witch fired a shot from her staff's crystal, the resulting burst summoning a new figure. A spectacled elf in flowing black robes, he came accompanied by a murder of half-a-dozen crows. He carried a scroll in one hand, and some sort of whistle in the other, no doubt to command his birds.

**Gethin- Grade 1/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't neg yourself for a 5k booster like that if you're as good as you say. There must be more to this…"

"Of course. Once per turn, I can rest him to call another unit with 5000 Power from my deck as long as it's not another Gethin." The mage opened his scroll, scanned it, then began muttering some arcane incantation. "I superior call Angel of Retribution." The incantation ended, calling upon a new pillar of energy. From the light arose a black-winged warrior; a fair-skinned valkyrie with leather armor, a black blindfold, a shortsword and buckler.

**Angel of Retribution- Grade 1/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When Angel of Retribution is placed, I can soul blast one to draw a card."

"Nice combo," Sean observed. "He's already made up for Rhiannon's discard, and managed to thin his deck by two cards."

"Lastly, I call Crystal Hammer Dragon." The last unit to appear in Gavin's formation was a thin but towering bipedal dragon, complete with a pair of ebony elk horns and a whip-like tail. It glided onto the battlefield with leathery wings, holding an imposing warhammer in it's muscular hands. It's hollow red eyes glared at Serr as it billowed smoke from it's maw.

**Crystal Hammer Dragon- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"For my first attack, Rhiannon blasts Serr." On command, the witch leveled her staff towards the alien, and fired a torrent of hellfire.

_**Strength- 10000**_

"Blocking that with my Quick Shield," responded Lucas. Serr clapped his hands together, creating a transparent but glistening barrier in front of him. The torrest collided headlong into the shield, splintering into a flurry of embers and sparks. For now, Serr was safe.

_**Defense- 13000**_

Gavin didn't even blink. "Angel of Retribution boosts Lancelot for the second attack." Lancelot flourished his weapon again, then charged full speed towards his opponent.

_**Strength- 15000**_

"I don't guard," said Lucas.

"Drive check...no trigger." Lancelot forced his way past Serr with a powerful thrust, causing the alien to topple over. There was a sizable gash on the alien's uniform, but other than that, he managed to get through more startled than hurt.

"Nothing for damage."

"Finally, I attack with Crystal Hammer Dragon. His skill lets me retire a rearguard for a Power boost. I choose Angel of Retribution." In a pained yelp, the angel flinched and faded away into a wispy black smoke. "Since I retired a grade 1, Crystal Hammer has gained 15000 Power for this attack. Also, since Angel was retired during my turn, I can discard a card to either draw a new one or counter charge one. I'm drawing."

"You're just full of combos, aren't you? Well, I need most of my defensive cards for later, so...no guard." Roaring like the dinosaurs of old, Crystal Hammer took to the skies. Cloaked in a crimson red energy, he soared to his opponent, bringing down his warhammer with fury and relentlessness unmatched. Serr laid there, crumpled and gasping for air. "Damage check...no trigger."

"I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 6, Lucas 7**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 1, Lucas 2**_

"I stand and draw," Lucas began. "You really know your way around Shadows. I'm impressed. But that just means I can't hold back. To start, I ride Muscle Mega, Showboat Anco." When Lucas placed his card, Serr began a flamboyant spin, his frame smearing into a twister of colorful spandex. Eventually, the tornado subsided, revealing a totally different figure- much taller, thinner, and sporting a toothy grin.

**Showboat Anco- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Power**

"Since I rode on Serr, I can move him from my soul to an open RC." The squat alien that had been replaced appeared behind in a puff of smoke. "Next up, I call- Muscle Mega, Rocksteady Iliac; another Anco; Muscle Kilo, Grabby Oppo; and Muscle Mega, Jobber Poll." Anco chuckled as he snapped his fingers, causing a flurry of smoke plumes to appear on the battlefield. He was suddenly surrounded by his odd entourage, each getting into position to launch a spectacular counterattack. The clamor from his side stood in sharp contrast to the sullen, disciplined silence of the formation across from them.

**Rocksteady Iliac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Power**

**Grabby Oppo- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Jobber Poll- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

Gavin looked briefly contemplative. "You've spent most of your hand, but you've got five attacks on board. It seems you know what you're doing after all."

"You know it. First up, Oppo boosts Iliac for an attack on Lancelot." Iliac let out a low rumble as he lumbered towards the enemy formation, arms prepped for a forceful clothesline attack.

_**Strength- 17000**_

"I guard with a Rhiannon from my hand," stated Gavin, "and I intercept with Crystal Hammer Dragon to cover the excess damage." A pair of figures lept to Lancelot's defense. Forced to address the new arrivals rather than his intended target, Iliac unleashed a pair of powerful arm swipes, scattering both the witch and the dragon into dust. With no offensive momentum left, Iliac retreated sullenly.

_**Defense- 20000**_

"For my next attack, Poll boosts my rearguard Anco."

_**Strength- 17000**_

"Guarding that with a Gethin from hand." What should have been a devastating spin kick from Anco was foiled by a swarm of crows. The alien retreated, pecked all the way by the murder, causing the onlookers to burst out laughing.

_**Defense- 20000**_

"Alright, then Serr boosts my vanguard for another attack on Lancelot. Using his battle skill, I counter blast one to restand Iliac and buff him by 3k." With a hearty laugh, Lucas's vanguard tore off towards his opponent.

_**Strength- 17000**_

Gavin quickly examined his board, then his hand. "I don't guard."

"Drive check...awesome, Muscle Babyface, Unflappable Pyra! With her trigger effect, I give 10k Power to Iliac, and draw an extra card!" Anco pivoted effortlessly into a powerful spin kick, his foot ramming squarely into Lancelot's abdomen, sending him skidding backwards.

"Damage check… no trigger."

"For attack number four, a supercharged Iliac comes crashing in." The rock alien rumbled another time, beginning a slightly faster pace towards the wounded knight. "And when Iliac attacks after being restood, I can counter blast one to restand a rearguard with an extra 5k. My rearguard Anco stands back up, and gains another 5k off his own restand effect."

_**Strength- 22000**_

"I don't guard," Gavin said. Roaring, Iliac drove one of his hands down on Lancelot, crushing him into the grassy terrain. "Damage check...Dive Attack Hellkite, a critical trigger. I give all effects to Lancelot." As Iliac fell back, Lancelot got back onto his feet, surrounded by a gilded aura that wiped away his blood and bruises.

"Rotten timing," muttered Sean. "Even with the double boost, Anco can't break through."

"I doubt Lucas is just going to leave it at that," said Sal.

"For my last attack, my rearguard Anco attacks your Rhiannon," stated Lucas.

"I don't guard," said Gavin. His witch was soon struck by a sharply angled dive kick, melting her into black mists.

"At the end of my turn, I can shove Oppo to draw, and Poll to counter charge one. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 4, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 3, Lucas 2**_

"I stand and draw," began Gavin. "That multiattack combo you did showed me you know what you're doing. You're...a bit above those I've fought before."

Lucas smiled. He had weathered a bit too much to fully grin. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

"I told you, I'm one of the best. And with this," he slowly took a card from his hand, "I'll prove it. Commander of darkness upon a dragonic steed, carve me a path straight through those who oppose me. I ride Abyss Dragon General, Lancelot Skysplitter." A beam of piercing moonlight erupted from where the leading knight stood, only to be slashed apart seconds later by a dual-ended ornate lance. The new figure was clad in thick obsidian armor, constructed to appear like a suit of spiked, gold-trimmed glass. A flowing red cape sprouted from his shoulder pads, clashing ominously with his flowing silver hair. He rested upon a roiling, wild wyvern, scales as black as pitch and eyes as red as rubies. The mount reared, showing the entire battlefield the true imposing nature of this new marshall.

**Lancelot Skysplitter- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

There was some hushed wonder from the crowd. "I knew he'd play that, but damn, that new table made it look _badass_."

"No kidding. Gotta get me one of those…"

"With him, I gain a Force III gift for my rearguard," Gavin continued. "Next, his on-place. With one counter blast, I can search my deck for a Knight Lancelot, and call him to rearguard. I place this new Lancelot on my Force III marker." Skysplitter snapped his fingers, causing another beam of moonlight to strike the turf. This time, a familiar knight emerged, brandishing his own lance menacingly. "Knight has his own on-place. I counter blast one to retire one of your rearguards. I target Iliac." The newly summoned knight leveled his weapon, then gave a powerful shout as he fired a beam of violet energy. It completely shattered the rock alien, barely giving it time to moan in pain.

"Man, talk about a good combo," Sal muttered.

"It's like my Skycutter combo, but it tears apart formations instead of building them up," observed Sean.

"Resting Gethin, I superior call another Angel of Retribution from my deck," Gavin continued. "With her soul blast, I draw a card. Now, for Skysplitter's skill. Gethin and Angel are retired." Without even looking, Lancelot swung his weapon behind him, a movement accompanied by his mount wildly swinging it's flail-like tail. Both Gethin and the angel howled in excruciating pain and they collapsed into a fine soot. "Now, I gain effects based on the number of grade 1s in my drop zone. With one, all Lancelot units get 5000 extra Power this turn. With three, I can retire one of your rearguards when my vanguard attacks. Finally, with six, you can't use perfect guards against any of my attacks made by a Lancelot unit."

"Six?" Sean asked aloud. "Shouldn't there be four?"

"Nah," Tyler explained. "Rhiannon counts as a grade 1 while she's in the drop zone."

"This looks bad for me," chuckled Lucas, trying to break the mood a little.

"Very bad," Gavin agreed tersely. "When Angel is retired, I can discard a card to either draw a new one or counter charge one. I counter charge. Now, I call Dread Knight of Rampage, Taliesan." In the front lines, a new warrior emerged. Wearing light skirmishers armor and built like a gladiator, he carried a pair of axes in his muscular, scarred hands. The red-haired knight grinned maliciously, revealing sharp teeth to go along with his missing eye.

**Taliesan- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"With Taliesan's skill, I counter blast and soul blast one to call one unit from among the top seven cards of my deck." Gavin expertly leafed through the top seven. "Perfect. I superior call Knight of Deliverance, Blaidd." From behind the crazed Taliesan appeared another knight, this one in thick, midnight blue armor, carrying a heavy tower shield and a studded mace in his hands."

**Blaidd- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Since I called a grade 1 with Taliesan, both he and Blaidd get 3000 Power. This is on top the skills they share- when my drop zone has three or more grade 1 units, they get 3000 more Power at all times. Finally, I call Soldier Lancelot."

"This is getting ridiculous," Sal sighed. "Lucas is in serious trouble."

"For my first attack, my Knight Lancelot attacks. When he's on a Force marker, he gets an extra 5000 Power and can do a drive check as long as that card goes to the bottom of my deck."

Lucas's eyes widened. "And with that Force III gift, he gets an extra check. You've got twin drive on a rearguard."

_**Strength- 20000/2 drive**_

"Are you guarding?"

"I gotta try. Muscle Babyface, Charismatic Leva and Concession Jerk, Chugg will guard."

**Charismatic Leva- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

**Chugg- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 34000**_

"Fine by me. Twin drive, first card...second...Knight of Shattering Shield, Arwel. I give all effects to Taliesan." The knight easily tore past both Leva and the concession robot as he charged forward with his lance, only to be deflected by Anco signature spin kick. "Soldier Lancelot boosts Skysplitter for my next attack. With the inherited skill, I retire your rearguard Anco." Column of black flames surrounded and obliterated Lucas's rearguard as Skyplitter took flight.

_**Strength- 31000**_

"I…" Lucas hesitated, looking at what he had left in his hand. "I don't guard."

"Twin drive, first card…is Mage of Cleansing Flame, Traherne, a heal trigger."

"Guess all that thinning and digging paid off," said Sean.

"I give the Power to Taliesan, and recover one damage. Second...no trigger." Skysplitter slammed into Anco with a swift divebomb attack, then slashed away with his lance before fluttering back to position.

"Damage check...no trigger. Come on…" groaned Lucas.

"Finally, Blaidd boosts Taliesan for one last attack," Gavin said. Taliesan emitted a fierce battle cry, his axes glowing with immense, fearsome might. When he took off to attack Anco, the ground trembled under his enhanced footsteps.

_**Strength- 50000/2 Critical**_

"I can't stop it," sighed Lucas. "Damage checks, first...second...no triggers."

"Since Blaidd's boost was successful, I move him to the soul to force you to retire a rearguard."

"Are you serious?" Lucas glanced at his last rearguard. "Sorry, Serr…"

"And with that, my turn is over." Sean wasn't sure, but from a distance it seemed that Gavin's expression hadn't changed. No smirk, or any sign of satisfaction.

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 4, Lucas 4**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 2, Lucas 5**_

"I don't think I've ever seen Lucas in such a bad position," Sean worried.

"Yeah," agreed Tyler, finally losing his cheerful veneer. "I don't think he can come back from this. That Card Shark player is one of the best I've ever seen."

"I stand and draw," Lucas said.

"You're finished," Gavin interrupted. "You've got no board, and a huge gap in damage. You've lost. Now scoop and get out of my face, 'shop champ.'"

Lucas slowly made eye contact with his opponent. Sean could feel a palpable rage rising from his friend. It hadn't quite boiled over yet, but given the shade of his face, it'd been simmering for a while, and bi had just spilled. "What the hell's your problem?"

Gavin wasn't thrown off, but he didn't seem to be relishing this moment either. "Still here?"

"Damn right, 'still here!' You've been a ripe jerk ever since you opened your mouth! I'm sure as hell not gonna scoop after what you've done!"

Gavin blinked slowly. "You think you can teach me a lesson? With that field and hand?"

"I'm about to try! Say hello to the lord of the ring and the champ who always rises to the occasion! Ride, Muscle Ultima, Undefeated Brach!" A battered and torn Anco regained his signature smile (albeit missing some pearly whites) before leaping skyward. Disappearing in a twinkle, a heaving meteor of an alien came crashing in to replace him. Unfurling his many arms, Brach let out a brutal roar. Revenge was on its way.

**Undefeated Brach- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"That's an Accel II Gift for me, meaning one more RC and one more card! Let's go- I call Anco, Iliac, and Muscle Mega, Boomerang Thorac!"

**Boomerang Thorac- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"With Brach's once-per-turn skill, I soul blast two cards to give my entire front row a 5k boost!"

"Seven attacks," Gavin calculated. "If you wish to win here, you'll need at least four to get through my two intercepts and four cards. You're either stupid or optimistic, so I'm not sure whether to roll my eyes or laugh."

Lucas growled but didn't articulate a comeback beyond that "For my first attack, Iliac comes charging in!"

_**Strength- 14000**_

"Taliesan will intercept." In what seemed to be a long-running cruel joke, Iliac's gargantuan fists never made contact with the enemy vanguard, but rather a defending subordinate.

_**Defense- 18000**_

"Anco's next!"

_**Strength- 14000**_

"My rearguard Lancelot steps in for another intercept."

_**Defense- 18000**_

"Next, Thorac comes swinging in!"

_**Strength- 19000**_

Gavin looked at his hand, then back at the board. "I don't guard." Skysplitter soon bore the slashing brunt of Thorac's weaponry, staggering backwards a bit as he tried to calm his mount. "Damage check...no trigger."

"Now it's time for Brach to shine! When he attacks, I can counter blast one and discard a card to restand a rearguard, buff it by 5k, and give Brach an extra drive! Iliac restands and is powered up! On top of that, Thorac's skill is triggered- when my vanguard attacks, I can counter blast and soul blast one to restand him and buff him by 5k!" Brach cracked all of his knuckles in succession before dashing towards his opponent. Lancelot would bear the full weight of a breakneck blitz.

_**Strength- 17000/3 Drive**_

"Your determination to keep going is almost admirable," said Gavin. "But 'almost' is never good enough. I guard with Traherne. With 20000 Shield in play, two of your three checks need to be triggers if you want to break through." As Brach continued his rampage, a wall of violet flames erupted in front of Lancelot. Undaunted, Brach persisted, vanishing into the hellfire without a second's thought. Within said flames, Sean could make out a faint figure- a gaunt, heavily robed young man bearing what looked like a crucifix on his back.

**Traherne- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 33000**_

"Fine, triple drive. First card...no trigger. Second card...Color Commentator, Jabber, a critical trigger!" Lucas stopped, his eyes darting between his vanguard and the rest of his board. If he did pull another trigger, Brach could break past the guard and deal two damage to this punk. On the other hand, the odds of pulling a second one was slim, and if he guessed wrong, the trigger would go to waste. It was largely against his nature, but this time, perhaps taking risks was unwise. "All effects to Thorac! Third card...no trigger." The flames in front of Lancelot flared up, and spat Brach back to his formation with full force. The alien growled, twisting his face into a contortion of frustration and wounded pride.

"Is that really all you can do?"

"Shut it! Thorac comes swinging in once again! With the trigger effects, this'll hurt like hell!"

_**Strength- 34000/2 Critical**_

"I guard with Shield of Impenetrable Shadows, Llewellyn." As Thorac's boomerangs once again made their way towards Lancelot, a new elven warrior stepped in. Wearing a mixture of pitch-black cloaks and armor, the feather-capped warrior spread his hands, throwing up a wall of black mists that swallowed the weaponry unceremoniously. They fell mysteriously back at Thorac's feet, clattering.

**Llewellyn- Grade 0/5000 Power/30000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 43000**_

Lucas grimaced. "Iliac attacks next! Since he restood, I can counter blast one to restand another rearguard with a 5k buff! Thorac is back and ready for action!"

_**Strength- 19000**_

"I block Iliac," Gavin replied, "with Dive Attack Hellkite." Iliac's rumble towards his opponent was interrupted by a small but fierce wyvern, striking downward from the sky like a falling arrow. The black and silver drake attempted to dig its claws into the rock giant, only to be crushed into powder between Iliac's palms. Now completely without momentum, Iliac retreated again.

**Dive Attack Hellkite- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 28000**_

"You're down to one card, so there's no way you're stopping Thorac's third swing!"

_**Strength- 39000/2 Critical**_

"You're right, but at this point, I don't have to. I don't guard." After a long string of failed assaults, the sight of two shining boomerangs slicing their way across the enemy general was a welcome sight to the aliens, along with the proceeding writhing of the mount against its heavy wounds. "Damage checks, first...second...no trigger for either."

"Hell yeah, finally! I'll let you off for now."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 1, Lucas 4**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 5, Lucas 5**_

"I stand and draw," Gavin began.

"I can't believe Lucas managed to tie the score," Sean thought aloud. "If he can survive this turn, he might turn things around."

"I dunno," Tyler said. "If Gavin's been holding onto what I think he is…"

"You're finished," Gavin stated. "Behold the unholy union of the black knight and his dragonic patron…"

"Oh yeah, this game is over. Tough break, Lucas."

"The pinnacle of might and magic comes to deliver swift retribution to those who cross the Shadow Paladins. I ride Abyss Dragon Imperator, Lancelot Arondight." As Gavin placed his new vanguard, Lancelot and his mount began to squirm in a twisted agony, then yowl as they were engulfed in a column of hellfire. The pillar was scattered with the swift swings of a pair of weapons- giant lances similar to those Skysplitter used. The one using these weapons, however, was a monstrous sight. A towering, bipedal hulk, it consisted of thick scales that resembled ornate plate armor, trimmed with red and silver runes and pictograms. Attached to it's back was a lengthy crimson cape, rimmed with speckled fur and adorned with metallic feathers. It was it's face that was truly terrifying- humanoid in complexion and construction, it nonetheless sported horns, eyes, and fangs like a draconic warrior. It's warcry was an unholy mix of human shouting and reptilian roaring- a cacophony of malice and aggression.

**Lancelot Arondight- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"That's another Force III Gift for me, which goes on my other front row RC. Now for Arondight's on-place skill- by soul blasting a card with 'Lancelot' in its name, I can call two grade 1 units from my drop zone and give them each 5000 Power. I superior call Gethin and Angel." Arondight screeched as he planted his lances into the earth, summoning two geysers of infernal mist. When the torrents subsided, both Gethin and the Angel of Retribution stood where they were once sacrificed.

"And with Angel out-" observed Lucas.

"I can soul blast one to draw a card," nodded Gavin. He plucked the top card of his deck and quickly glanced at it. "I call Lancelot Skysplitter." He placed the card straight onto the last open rearguard circle.

Lucas grimaced. "If you're holding onto that card, it must be trouble."

"You noticed way too late, 'shop champ.' I now use Arondight's once-per-turn skill. I bind a grade 1, grade 2, and grade 3 from my drop zone to give him 10000 Power, plus one Critical, and plus one drive." Arondight raised his warped head to the sky and let out another blood curdling screech, now glowin with an awesome, hellish glow.

"This is really bad," worried Sean. "Lucas only has four cards in hand to hold off that monster."

"And he's at five damage," nodded Sal. "It's official, Gavin's basically won."

"Soldier Lancelot boosts Angel of Retribution," Gavin began, "for an attack on your vanguard."

_**Strength- 21000**_

"I intercept with Iliac!" Lucas shot back. "Since your vanguard's grade is equal to mine, his shield doubles!"

_**Defense- 22000**_

"...Why would you guard that?"

"Because I'm not done until I'm out of options! A good cardfighter never gives up!"

"Is that so?"

"Damn right!"

"...I see. For my next attack, Gethin boosts Skysplitter. With his two Force III markers, he has twin drive."

_**Strength- 23000/2 Drive**_

"I guard with Jabber!"

**Jabber- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 27000**_

"You realize if I get a single trigger, it's all over, right?"

"It's not over until it's over."

"This is getting annoying. Twin drive, first card...second...no triggers. Both go to the bottom of my deck due to the Gifts."

"He survived," Sean sighed in relief.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Tyler warned. "He just got two cards closer to a potential trigger."

"Now, I attack you with Lancelot Arondight," Gavin declared. Arondight's cape unfurled, revealing a pair of wide-spanning wings that eclipsed the night's sky. It took flight, prepared to brutally skewer his opponent's with his massive lances.

_**Strength- 23000/2 Critical/3 Drive**_

"Hate to rain on your parade, but that attack is nullified with Pyra!" Lucas replied defiantly. Arnodight's devastating dive attack smashed into a hexagonal barrier. On the other side, another alien wrestler glared rebelliously at the opposing monstrosity.

**Unflappable Pyra- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Lucas grinned, almost maliciously. "Forgot I had this, didn't ya. I've been holding onto her for a long time."

Gavin paused. "Very well. I have a triple drive to check. First card...is Crystal Hammer Dragon. Since it's a grade 1 or 2 card, Arondight's Power goes up by 5000. Second...another Arondight. Third...Psychopomp Elf, a draw trigger. 10000 Power to Arondight, and one more card for me." Arondight's aura intensified greatly, but no matter how much pressure it put on the already taxed barrier, the lances could not break through. Eventually, Arondight had to retreat, and Pyra let out a contented sigh before fading away into stardust.

"Booyah, I stopped you! So much for a big finish, huh?"

"Hardly. See, I've been holding onto a card of my own. I activate my Order card- Righteous Rage, March of the True King. By retiring three rearguards and binding seven cards from my drop zone, I can restand my vanguard with 2 less drive but 10000 more Power and an extra Critical." Snarling wickedly, Arondight spun around, unleashing a fleury of slashes upon his own ranks. "Soldier, Gethin, and Angel give their lives to empower the unstoppable despot." Arondight roared again, his aura so intense it began to warp the air around him.

Lucas gaped. "You gotta be kidding me."

"This is the end. Arondight attacks Brach for a second time." With a discordant roar, Arondight tore its way towards the enemy formation, cloaked in a mind-warping flame, lances outstretched.

_**Strength- 48000/3 Critical/1 Drive**_

Lucas's face darkened. For all his bravado and promises of a comeback, he had lost absolutely. To survive, he'd have to pull three heal triggers in a row, which would be an impossible feat. As Gavin said, it was over. "I...don't guard."

"Not that I need to, but I'll check my drive trigger...no trigger."

"Damage check...Chugg, huh? Damn…" Arondight roared, forcefully skewering his opponent with his giant weapons. As Brach shuddered and shook in lethal pain, Arondight lifted him skyward with little effort. With a wicked cackle, Arondight pulled the weapons apart, splitting the alien into two. Each half slowly crumbled into stardust, and as the other wrestlers fled in abject terror, the simulation began to fade away. The MAKO's whirring began to slow as it began to power down, signaling to the crowd the match had finally ended.

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Gavin 3, Lucas 1**_

_**Damage Count- Gavin 5, Lucas 6**_

_**Gavin Wins**_

Gavin gathered his cards, sighing. "Total waste of time," he mumbled to no one in particular. He made no eye-contact with Lucas, made no taunts, or made any effort at all to even interact with his opponent. He simply gathered his cards and made his way back to Hosokawa's side, taking his chilled aura with him. The crowd, on the other hand, was electric:

"That was epic! Did you see that finisher?!"

"Man, when are we getting more of those things? Can't wait!"

"I need to get myself some of those Lancelot cards…"

Hosokawa smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show, folks, but sadly, this was just a demo. The MAKO 2.0 is not yet ready for sale." He swiftly motioned to the two heavy-lifters, who began to press some tabs on the console. "If you have any interest in our MFS tables, please visit any of our other Card Shark locations."

Mr. Khalan's eyes widened a bit. "Mr. Hosokawa-"

"I believe the demonstration spoke for itself, Mr. Khalan. These customers are dying for a chance to play with our technology. Technology you can have with a few calls and signatures."

"Crafty guy," murmured Sal.

"'Crafty' is kind," mumbled Tyler. "Guy's poaching our customers and forced Mr. Khalan into a corner. If he says no, we'll lose a ton of traffic to Card Shark. If he says yes-"

"No more Village," realized Sean.

"...I am not yet ready to make that decision," Mr. Khalan stated diplomatically. "If I can perhaps get a few days to think about this-"

"Of course," Hosokawa interrupted. "We look forward to hearing from you." He motioned to the goons again, who lifted the deactivated console in their thick arms. "A pleasure as always."

"Likewise."

Hosokawa turned to Gavin. "Time to go, Gavin. Unless you want a souvenir?"

Gavin shook his head. "Not now." He paused. "The shop is...nice. Even if the players are trash."

"Very well. Can you open the door for our friends?" Gavin complied without speaking, allowing the thugs to carry out the machine without incident. Hosokawa turned and smiled broadly. "We look forward to hearing from you soon."

Mr. Khalan just smiled politely back as they left. The second the group left the store, Sal and Sean rushed to Lucas's side.

"Are you okay?" asked Sean, a state of worry drenching his voice.

"I…" Lucas said, looking at the floor. "I got shellacked."

"That's fine," Sal reassured. "Guy was a major jerk, anyway."

"You'll probably never see him again," Sean added. "It's going to be okay."

Lucas was silent, stewing.

"It's not like we don't think less of you, either," Sean said. "You just lost to some stranger, big deal."

More silence. Sean was getting a bit concerned.

Lucas blinked, then lifted his head. "Man...I need some newer cards."

Sal smirked. "Well, you're in the right place. Come on, let's see what they got."

Sean smiled. There may be some sulking, but Lucas would bounce back soon enough. "Bet there's some wild Nova stuff I haven't heard about."

"Hope so," Lucas said, smiling weakly. "I'll need a better deck if that's the level to expect at Spring Circuit." He paused. "Those guys...what shop did they say they were from?"

"Card Shark, I think."

"Card Shark...we'll have to keep an eye on them. If they attract players that good, we'll have our work cut out for us."

* * *

_A/N: If the Shadow cards seem underpowered, that's because I made them back in May. I'd 've written this chapter earlier, but then I got myself a job that took up most of my day. Don't be surprised if the flow slows greatly or if I start releasing chapters in parts._


	31. Lore Bits- Lancelot

_Who is Lancelot?_

Llanlyn Lak was born into a well-to-do noble family nestled comfortably in the United Sanctuary. At a young age, his parents were embroiled in a corruption scandal, and even though they were innocent, they were cast out and forced to live as regular citizens. Lancelot in particular had to work as a mercenary with his father and brothers. He proved his worth on the battlefield, and was recruited into the Shadow Paladins to handle more "un-chivalrous" jobs. Knowing that days of redemption for his family are long gone, he is motivated by the dream of having his revenge on the families who abandoned and betrayed his. He excels in combat with spears and lances, thus earning his knightly name of "Lancelot."

_Who is Lancelot Skysplitter?_

Having worked his way up the ranks of the Shadow Paladins, Lancelot was rewarded his own battalion and wyvern steed when he earned his new title. However, as he was meant to work jobs "unfit" for the noble Royal Paladins, he was denied lands or meaningful titles. He spends his days suppressing unrest and punishing corrupt nobles, bitter that he never gets official recognition for his prowess and accomplishments. As a general, he wields the _Gae Bulg_, a lance that causes unworldly agony on those with wicked intent. He's constantly seeking new ways to obtain strength, hoping to one day be strong enough to earn the recognition he's convinced he deserves.

_Who is Lancelot Arondight?_

Desperate for power, Lancelot willingly volunteers for a secret experiment to imbue a soldier with the might and abilities of a dragon. The experiment was technically a success- it yielded a being with obscene strength and speed, but at the cost of Lancelot's sanity. Lancelot Arnodight is essentially a wild animal, crushing anything that crosses his path, and thus rampages across the United Sanctuary. In one rampage, he destroyed the town his family lived in, burning his parents, siblings, and friend in a raging hellfire. When his became lucid enough to recognize what he did, he impaled himself with his Gae Bulg, returning to his original form. He now seeks atonement in his work as a Shadow Paladin.


	32. Chapter 21- Behind Enemy Lines (part 1)

Sean had appreciated the extra space the new club room offered before, but now, as he looked out upon a cluster of unfamiliar faces, he was truly grateful. Trying to cram the eight new members in their previous puny portable would have been a fool's errand, but was quite easy now that the Committee met in a standard classroom, it was quite easy to achieve. Looking over a crowd of the few who emerged victorious over the Committee members, even in a more open space still made him a bit uneasy, though. He only knew a few of their names, and he hardly knew anything about any of them. Seeing them mill in their own cliques, chatting about topics unfamiliar to him, it seemed completely alien.

He glanced over at Kiki, who was shuffling a few cards- her way of trying to stop trembling. Sean had suggested she pick up a habit to help calm her nerves in situations like this, and apparently this is what worked best for her. She had adjusted well enough to her new surroundings- quiet, but able to get along with the Committee core. Asking her to adjust to eight new members at once was a tall order, though, and he knew it. He had basically come to the "initiation ceremony," as Nat put it, to make sure she was comfortable during the event. Since she was technically new, she had to attend, and Sean bet that a familiar face would ease the anxiety.

"Can I borrow this?" he heard Adam ask Mrs. Mueller. He had already placed his hand over the little bell she used to alert students. Mueller, barely looking up from her desk, gave a brief thumbs up before moving to a new stack of papers. "Thanks." He took a few large strides to Nat's side, quietly handing off the trinket.

"Don't know why you're using that," Lucas shrugged. "Just shout or something."

"That tactlessness is why you're not in charge of the meeting, Robertson," Nat replied, adjusting the bell. Lucas looked like he had a quip raring to go, but as he opened his mouth, Nat rang the object three times.

Given the "rivalry" between the two, Sean had to wonder how much of that was intentional.

The crowd turned to the front of the room, facing Nat, Adam, and Lucas. Nat passed the bell back to Adam, who in turn began a quick pace back to Mueller. "I would like to thank everyone for coming. As the founder of the Cardfight Committee, I welcome you to our club. By beating one of our current members, who've proven that you have the skills to be worthy additions to our team."

"Damn straight!" heckled one of the new boys, creating a ripple of laughter in the room.

Nat cleared his throat. "Right, well...I figure you should at least know who we are. I'm Nat, and as I've said, I'm the founder. Besides me is Adam, the co-founder-"

"Uh, yeah, everyone knows who Adam is," one of the new girls scoffed.

"And this is Lucas, our, er, talent scout." Lucas flashed one of his trademark grins. "We have a number of announcements and activities to get through-"

"Starting with," Lucas interrupted, holding up a large piece of paper, "tryouts for Spring Circuit! Sal and I are looking for two members to join our team, and any takers are appreciated."

"Er, Robertson?"

"Hold on, Nathaniel." Lucas turned back to the crowd of new members. "You gotta beat me or her first, but once you do, you have a guaranteed spot. And you can try as many times as you like."

"Really now, this is-"

"Of course, this only applies to people not named 'Nathaniel.' Sorry, them's the breaks." Another ripple of laughter. Sean glanced at Kiki, who had stopped shuffling and seemed far calmer.

Nat cleared his throat again. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, our _actual_ first item is the matter of club elections. We have a number of positions needing filling, from event organizers to treasurers. First, we need a secretary to take notes during meetings. Any volunteers?"

A dainty hand shot up. "Ooh, I have _excellent_ handwriting!"

"Not really something you brag about," sighed one of the other members, "but whatever."

"Alright, it looks like Sophia is our first volunteer," said Nat. "Any others?" Silence, milling. "Very well. Congratulations, Sophia, you're our new secretary."

She squealed. "I'll get started right away!"

"...Good. Next position, event planner. We have space for two, so don't be shy."

* * *

"So you're all the way up to sixteen members? That's impressive. 'Baller,' one might say," Shu chuckled wryly.

"Pretty sure no one says that. Then again, I'm pretty out of the loop." Sean drummed his fingers. Despite being a friendly game at Meeple Village, Shu wasn't holding back. "Don't really have a choice. I perfect guard with Sunniva."

"You sure? That discard will leave you without a hand."

"Yeah, but I'm at four damage. Unless you pull a critical, I'll survive this turn."

"Good point. Lemme check my twin drive...first card, not trigger...second card is Living Bomb. Sorry man. I give all effects to Bloody Shade."

Sean sighed. "Well, that blows. I scoop. Good game."

Shu smiled. "Great game. You're catching up to me pretty quick. A little more practice and a more modern deck, and you'll be a great player."

"You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely. You'll need to update that deck, though."

"Are there new Royal cards I don't know about?"

"Very new, to be fair. They're really strong though. Outta make your deck _shine_."

"...Like knights in shining armor?"

"Knew you'd get it."

"Odd stretch, but okay," Lucas piped, who had come back from a brief tour of the shop. "Sorry, bud, I play the winner, remember? Gotta get some deck testing in before the prelims."

"Oh, right." Sean began to gather his cards, searching for a topic to kill the time.

Lucas, as usual, beat him to the punch. "Hey, Shu, have you met Kiki?"

Shu shuffled his deck. "No, but Sean told me about her. She's one of your new club members, right?"

"Yep. Sean's kinda taken her under his wing over at Sutter."

"Ooh, sly, little man. How long have you been going steady, Sean?"

Sean flushed. "W-What-"

"I'm joking, buddy." Shu turned back to Lucas, who was drawing his initial hand. "So, why are you asking? You bring her?"

Lucas put down his cards. "No, but she works here. Thought she might want to meet the shop's silver medalist."

"I'm sure it'll be a great honor."

"Ah, don't sell yourself short." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Kiki!"

Sean saw the clerk's head pop up from one of the shelves. After a few seconds of hesitation, she shuffled her way towards the table. "Can I help you?"

"Sort of. I want to introduce you to Shu, the runner-up from our shop tourney."

Shu smiled. "It's good to meet you. Sean told me you're a good Kagero player."

Kiki nodded, a bit shakily but not as bad as Sean expected. "How do you know Sean?"

"Well, it all started during the Thirty Years War-"

"We're friends from elementary school," Sean explained. "We've kept in touch since."

"I see," Kiki said. "You two must be close." She trailed off a bit, causing concern to sprout in Sean.

Shu stepped in. "I'd say so. Birds of a feather, if by 'birds' I mean 'nerds,' and by 'feather,' I mean 'taste in games.'"

That did the trick. Kiki cracked a smile. "So, can I help you with anything?"

"Nah, just wanted to say hi," Lucas said. "Unless you want to watch."

Kiki's smile faded a tad. "Thank you, but I'm not sure unc- Mr. Khalan would like it if I did that on store hours."

"You sure? There's, like, no one here but us and Tyler."

"I was about to ask," Shu wondered aloud. "Is it usually this empty on Tuesdays? I'm not exactly a regular."

"Not really, at least from what I've seen," Sean answered.

"Yeah, this place is usually more crowded," Lucas confirmed. "I mean, not packed, but this is kinda like a ghost town."

Kiki sighed. "It's been slow for a few days now. Ever since they came with that 'free demonstration.'"

Shu tensed up, putting down his cards. "Free demo," he repeated. "Where they from another shop?"

Kiki nodded. "Card Shark, I believe."

Shu curled his lip. "I was afraid of this. Not here, too…"

Sean and Lucas exchanged curious glances. "Guessing they're bad news?" asked Sean.

"Very. They've been choking out shops all over the place. I used to go to a place called Lucky Draw. Closer to home, cozy, awesome selection of stuff, and a great local group. Then Card Shark came along with one of their 'live demos,' and when the shop lost all its business, they snatched up the store for cheap."

"And I'm guessing you didn't like the change," Lucas figured. "This place is a bit out of your way."

Shu gathered his words. "It wasn't so bad at first. The shop was kinda, I dunno, corporate? A little too clean for its own good. A little less niche in terms of stuff available, but nothing offensive. I thought the fight tables would make up for it, but...then their policies started kicking in." He tapped his index finger on the table, sighing. "You have to sign up for a membership to use the tables. And they keep track of your record. Winners get perks- discounts, merch, that sort of stuff."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sean commented. "Well, apart from the membership fee."

"I thought so too, but it pretty quickly brought out the worst in people. Those perks attracted a bunch of tryhards and hyper-competitive jerkoffs. More casual players got muscled out, and newer players got scared off. Soon enough, the shop was practically run by a cabal of wannabe pros and bullies."

Kiki looked like she just heard of a friend's death- her lily skin turned paper white. "And now they have their eyes set here. Mr. Khalan always wanted to keep the doors open to everybody, but from what you described…"

"Sounds like a hellhole," Lucas finished. "A serious one, too."

Sean hesitated. Shu was a pretty competitive guy himself, but if this new shop was too competitive even for him, it must have been beyond cutthroat. "Sounds," he tried to articulate, "man, we might be in trouble."

"Where is this shop?" Lucas asked.

"In the shopping center off Cherry Junction," Shu answered. "Don't tell me you're thinking about changing shops?"

"Nah," Lucas smiled. "Just thought I'd do a little recon."

_Uh oh, a field trip. _Sean sighed. _This can only end so well._

* * *

Staking out a "rival shop," was not how Sean imagined he'd spend his Friday. But here he was, sitting in Lucas's car, headed towards Shu's old haunt to conduct some "opposition research" (a phrase Lucas had picked up from Midori and ran with). Lucas had invited Kiki, Sal, and Shu to come with, but Kiki was hesitant to abandon her shift to visit a place so apparently hostile, and Sal wanted to spend some time with her visiting older sibling. Shu didn't necessarily want to go himself- according to him, he had quite the clash with the shop's new regulars the last time he visited- but some cajoling from Lucas convinced him to come. He figured he'd need his "local expertise" to get the most out of the trip.

Sean knew he didn't want to admit it, but Lucas also needed someone for directions. Cherry Junction was, quote, "north of the middle of nowhere." Shu would have to be their guide to Golden Hill's hinterlands.

Another blaring rock song began to pulse through the car, causing Shu to wince. "Well, I'll say this- you certainly listen to what you look like you do, Lucas."

Lucas chuckled. "What do you usually listen to? Techno? Grunge? You _look_ like a grunge guy."

"Well, my hair may say 'grunge,' but I'm more mellow than that. I need something I can work to without getting distracted, you know?"

"So that lo-fi hip hop stuff?"

"More folksy than that."

"Ew."

Sean and Shu shared a laugh. "So, uh," Sean began. "We're headed to this place to see if it lives up to legend, right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Lucas answered. "Left here, Shu?"

"Yeah, at the light," Shu confirmed.

"Thanks. Anyway, Spring Circuit requires teams to get sponsors, and if the locals there are as competitive as Shu says, there's sure to be a team from there. If I can gauge what we're up against, I can better prepare. Make sense?"

"Yeah, sure," Sean trailed off. "But if they're as hostile as Shu says…"

"Take a right into there," Shu directed. "And I'm kinda on your side, Sean. Recon is one thing, but these guys are territorial as hell. I don't think you'll get that far in."

"That's why I brought Sean," Lucas explained. "Guy's a natural peace-maker. If they rile me up, he'll step in."

"I...appreciate your trust," Sean said, "but given what Shu said, they'd probably eat me alive if I tried."

"With ranch sauce," Shu nodded grimly. "See that center? It's in there."

"Gotcha," Lucas confirmed. "And you two worry way too much." His car pulled crookedly into a parking space a few yards from their destination. "Have a little faith, alright?"

Sean said nothing as he climbed out of the car. Sean gazed around the largely uniform, nondescript center, looking for their target. Aside from the signage and some items in the windows, few things distinguished one outlet from the rest. It took some prompting from Shu to spot their target. It largely blended into the center, with some overly-polished grey brick outline. The windows were tinted black, but were stacked to the brim with figures, products, games, and ads. It was the sign that stood out the most- as expected, it sported it's name in broad, sharp aqua lettering. Leaning on the name was a cartoon shark, grinning maliciously as he held a fanned hand of cards in his fin.

"Doesn't seem that bad," Sean murmured. "Kind bland outside the sign, but other than that…"

"Guess the true challenge is in the belly of the beast, eh?" Lucas grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get going."

Shu sighed. "Well, here goes nothing. Or everything. Probably everything." He and Sean reluctantly followed Lucas into the shop.

As soon as Sean entered, his eyes were hit by beams of fluorescent light. It didn't take long for his eyes to get adjusted, but once they did, it felt too anticlimactic for its own good. The shop itself seemed...completely normal. There were a few posters and ads here and there, but other than that, it looked like any other card shop. The goods were proudly and neatly displayed in such a way to encourage browsing, and sure, he hadn't seen some of them before, but Sean could've sworn he'd been here before. The only noticeable thing was a crowd of highschoolers and college students in the back, crowding around what Sean could only figure where the MFS tables. It was a bit rowdy, but nothing that drowned out the pop music playing over the PA.

"This is it?" Lucas asked incredulously. "Some hellhole…"

"No, the shop itself is corporate and inoffensive," explained Shu. "It's mostly just the players."

"Hello there!" Sean turned to see that one of the clerks had noticed their arrival. He must've been a fresh college graduate, given his youthful complexion. With khaki pants, pressed grey polo shirt, black apron, and aqua cap, he seemed to blend into the store itself, if not for his smile. "Welcome to Card Shark! Are you three new here?" He was polite, but there seemed to be a hollowness to his enthusiasm. Sean couldn't quite but his finger on it, but it seemed...rote, practiced even.

"We're just here to browse," Shu answered. "Maybe watch a few games."

"Good choice. Card Shark is a great place to meet new players from all skill levels. You're welcome to use our tables, but first-timers are encouraged to sign up for a membership so they unlock our VIP consoles. Interested?"

Sean glanced towards Lucas, who shrugged. Humoring the guy couldn't hurt, and probably wouldn't raise suspicion. "What are the VIP consoles?"

"Oh, you're in for a treat!" The clerk's smile hadn't faded or intensified, making it clear he was on a memorized spiel. "VIP consoles let you interact with games like you've never done before. You'll be able to see the monsters you summon, watch them battle your opponent's, and see spells like never before! Not only that, but those with accounts can keep track of their records, earn Shark Points, and cash them out for awesome prizes! Keep in mind, you don't have to sign up- the regular tables are always free- but the perks of a membership are too good to pass up!"

Shu nodded diplomatically. "Sounds good, but I don't think we're ready to make a commitment yet. Can we take a look around first?"

"Oh, absolutely. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Name's Peter, if you help."

"Thanks, Peter," Sean smiled politely. The clerk went back behind the coal-black counter, transitioning seamlessly to his pitch to inventory checks. _He may have been a bit artificial, but he's a professional_, Sean thought. _Still, the store's a little too sanitized for its own good_.

The trio took a few steps from the counter. "Well, this is kinda disappointing," Lucas said. "I expected something more like a Mad Max bar. This is basically just a GameStop with tables."

"Oh, just wait until you meet the regulars," Shu warned. "They're in their own league of nasty."

"Kinda hoping so, or this trip is a total bust."

"Well, let's just take this a step at a time," Sean suggested. "Maybe we can ease our way into watching a match or two."

Shu scratched his cheek. "If we keep a low profile, that shouldn't be too hard. These guys are a lot more hostile to players than spectators."

"Really, we're just going to watch?" huffed Lucas. "We aren't going to get a lot of info by just watching. We gotta _play _them to see where they really stand."

"You can still gather a lot from just watching. That's the whole point of this trip, right? To get a feel for how they play?"

"And it's easier to do that with a match," Lucas countered, raising his voice a bit.

"Uh, Lucas? Try keeping it down," Sean warned.

Lucas continued, undeterred. "Look, just because _you're_ scared of these guys doesn't mean _I _have to be. I don't know them. I've never been here. So if you don't mind-"

"Hey, crew cut," asserted a voice from the back. Sean jumped, startled. The voice came from the crowd in the back. It was clearly feminine, but abrasive and rough, like a swift punch to the stomach. From what he could see, the only one in the group capable of such a voice was a trim girl in a loose-fitting baseball jersey and jeans. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, revealing a fierce pair of emerald eyes. She folded her arms. "Either take it outside or shut up, we've got a game going here."

"Not much of a game," mumbled another one of the crowd. This one was a heavyset Indian boy with thick glasses and a budding mustache. "One-sided as hell."

"Right," nodded Lucas. "Uh, sorry about that."

"Yeah you are," said the girl, turning her attention back to the table.

Lucas blinked. "Wow…" he whispered in disbelief. Sean nodded along for now, but stood on standby in case things got a bit hairier. He looked over at the fight table to try to get a better look at what exactly was going on. He couldn't quite make out the units, but given the composure of the two players, it was clear who was winning. On one end, an otherwise nondescript boy with curly black hair. On the other was perhaps the closest Sean had ever seen to the reviled "bro" archetype. His hair glistened with cheap gel, which was being used to slick back his unnaturally blonde hair. He wore a plain white tee under his brown leather jacket, embroidered with a number of patches, including (of course) a skull and a marijuana leaf. Perhaps the most absurd thing about his whole outfit was that he wore a pair of white sunglasses with heavy tinting. Sunglasses were a red flag in and off itself, but wearing a pair indoors? That was an industrial supply of red flags.

The bro smiled, revealing a bit of his clearly whitened teeth. "My vanguard swings in for the killing blow!

His opponent flinched. "It's too big to stop," he whimpered.

"Guessing that's your special way of saying 'no guard.' Twin drive...no trigger on the first card...and the second is a critical trigger! That's three damage coming your way!" A burst of sound came from the console, as the holograms kicked up a bunch of virtual debris.

"Damage check," the opponent said, reluctantly checking his top card. "No trigger. That's game…" The console's display was wiped clear, making way for what looked like a scoreboard displaying two scores. The top, already dwarfing the bottom number in terms of digits, barely budged, while the bottom one lost a substantial amount of value. _Maybe those are Shark Points? _Sean wondered. _If raw value is any indication, the winner must be really good_.

The winner scoffed as he gathered his cards. "Man, I've fought a lot of losers, but man, you've got to be one of the worst players I've ever seen." A chorus of snickers and guffaws arose from the group. "What a complete waste of time."

"A joke," agreed the Indian boy.

"Either you're new or retarded," smirked the bro, "'cause no one would step to me with trash skills like that."

"This guy…" Lucas growled.

Shu looked puzzled. "Is he okay?"

"He hates bullies," Sean explained, already prepping some appropriate phrases to calm his friend down. Lucas was right- Shades was a massive jerk, but he looked like he wasn't above throwing punches.

"Alright, get lost," the girl said. "Maybe try playing someone more on your level next time."

"Yeah, like maybe a preschooler," snickered the bro. "Oh, wait, maybe that'd still be too hard."

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. "Dude, shut up, you've already won!"

The entire group around the console turned to his direction. Shades sneered. "And who the hell asked you?"

Sean tried to edge in and apologize, but Lucas had already begun pacing his ways towards his target. "Doesn't matter. Winning doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit."

"Don't be a hero, crew cut," the girl warned.

The bro waved her off. "I can handle this guy, Trish." He leaned forward. "Listen, moron, I don't owe anything to anyone. If you want my respect, try being worth a damn. This guy definitely isn't."

"'Don't owe anything?'" Lucas spat incredulously. "Man, you're a royal douche. Probably should've suspected that from a guy who wears cheap shades indoors."

The bro flared a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's saying your sunglasses suck," offered the Indian boy. "I kinda agree."

"Told you they were a bad idea," sniped Trish.

"See, even your lackeys think you have no taste," Lucas jibed.

"I'm _not _a lackey."

"Sure you're not."

"Hey," objected Shades. "She is not a lackey. And I'm beginning to think _you're _the real asshat here, coming here and thinking you can lecture me-"

"Well maybe if you had any basic freaking decency-"

"Aaaaaaand that's enough," Shu interjected. Sean followed close behind, and they flanked Lucas on either side, latching onto one of his arms. "Sorry about this, fellas. He gets a bit...overzealous sometimes."

"Yeah, try 'self-righteous," Trish snipped.

Lucas opened his mouth to shoot something back, but Sean stepped in. "Don't worry, we're leaving right now."

The Indian boy adjusted his glasses. "Hey, isn't that the Granblue player from way back?"

The bro smiled smugly. "I think it is, Nasim. Welcome back, Zombie. Been a while since your last beating, hasn't it?"

Sean froze up, giving Lucas a little time to wiggle free. "Zombie?"

"He calls me that because I play Granblue," Shu said solemnly. "Not the most damning nickname, but he calls himself 'Buzz,' so maybe he just sucks at names."

"Still see you talk a lot of trash for someone who can't ever win," said Buzz, leaning back in his chair.

Lucas snickered. "I'm sorry, your name is 'Buzz?' What?"

"It's a nickname," said Nasim.

"Yeah, and it's terrible. Is it supposed to be tough?"

"You know, for someone who isn't a prize himself, you sure do like judging people," Trish huffed.

"Well, if he hangs out with Zombie, he can't be that much of a cardfighter either," Buzz shrugged.

"Well, why don't you play me and find out, Bud?" Lucas smirked, knowing exactly what he did. Sean was so busy trying to find a way to defuse the situation that he didn't hear the shop's bell ring.

"It's 'Buzz,' tough guy, but if you're trying to rile me up, you're doing a piss-poor job. A fight with you would only waste my time."

"Uh sir, you can't just- sir-" Sean heard Peter struggle, and thick, clomping footsteps grew louder and louder.

"Really? You think so?" Lucas smiled. "Well, since you beat 'Zombie,' and I've beaten 'Zombie,' we should be on an equal playing field."

"Yeah, but Zombie can barely play. That's like being proud of tying your shoes."

"Says the guy who won via a miracle heal," Shu jabbed.

"Yeah," Nasim mumbled, picking his mustache. "I wouldn't really be proud of that win, Buzz."

"Win's a win," Buzz shot back. "And if I remember, you couldn't beat him, so why don't you just-"

"I seek the best fighter in this shop." A familiar, gravelly voice caused the entire store to take notice, some startled, some more annoyed than anything. Sean scanned the figure, taking note of the mud-caked boots, the knit cap, the wild hair, and deduced-

"...the Card Hobo?"

"Ah, the legend himself," Shu mused. "Like Sasquatch, but with a penchant for cardboard. Cardsquatch, perhaps?"

The rest of the crowd was bathed in a thick atmosphere of awe and disbelief, with Buzz and Lucas supplying a sprinkling of exasperation. It appears the legend of the Card Hobo was still alive and well, whether people liked it or not.

"What do you want?" Buzz sighed.

"I seek the best fighter in this shop," the Hobo repeated. He reached into his coat with a plodding, deliberate pace, ruffled around, then pulled out a metal deck box. "Who bears that honor?"

The gaggle of customers fell into stunned silence, caught off-guard by the visitor's bizarre frankness. After a few seconds, Buzz began to smirk. "I think you're looking for me, old man."

"I figured so. Would you grant me the privilege of a cardfight?"

"Sure, why not? If you're as good as the rumors say, maybe I won't be bored for once."

"Really? This guy just walks in and you're willing to fight him?" Trish asked in vexed disbelief. "This guy looks like he'll infect you with something just by being near."

"Bah. Give me your card so this guy can use the MAKO, would ya?"

"Hell no, I'm not wrecking my record to let this bum play."

"It is no problem," the Hobo interrupted. He reached into his jacket again, pulling out a slick black ID card. "Those who seek strong opponent's must always be prepared."

_This guy can't afford a home, but can afford decks and memberships for shops? He's either richer than he looks or bad with money…_

Lucas blinked. "Why would this guy have a membership?" he wondered aloud.

"Search me," Shu shrugged. "Cardsquatch works in mysterious ways, I suppose."

The Hobo put his card in front of the console's end, causing it to light up. He swiftly put it back in his jacket, and took a seat in a chair clearly two sizes too small. Buzz scanned his own card, and the console fully whirred to life. A bold display flashed for the audience:

_**Cardfight- Samson vs Buzz**_

_**Place decks on terminal**_

"Samson, huh?" Buzz said, casually shuffling his deck. "A nice name, for a bum."

Samson just nodded, shuffling his own deck expertly for such large hands. "I assume I'm going first?"

"Sure, I can handle that." Buzz drew his first five cards. "Ready when you are."

Samson nodded again. "Let us begin."

The machine began to whir, louder than ever. "Stand up," it croaked, "VANGUARD."

* * *

_A/N: Since I'll have less time to spend on this fic, expect chapters to be split into multiple parts from now on. That way, you guys can get regular updates. Hope you keep enjoying this...mess._


	33. Chapter 21- Behind Enemy Lines (part 2)

A dark green pulse rippled across the table's surface, revealing a grid pattern. In a few seconds, a new environment etched itself onto the table's surface. The arena was ringed by a chain of asteroids and various other planetary debris, creating a boundary of rock and ice. The fighting ground itself was a dead, decayed chunk of an old terrestrial planet, long since gone black from a lack of life. It would have been an impressive battlefield, if not for the occasional shaking and blinking of the holograms- not frequent, but enough to ruin total immersion.

"Guess that prototype they demoed really spoiled us, huh?" Lucas thought aloud.

Sean nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one who thought so."

"I ride," stated Samson. A strange portal opened on the planetary surface, spitting out a mechanical being. It possessed the appearance of an old brass toy, complete with a pair of wind-up keys. It carried a twisted staff of iron in it's thin, spindly hands, topped with what looked like a crude astrolabe. The thin figure was cloaked in a loose-fitting navy cape, matching nicely with a metallic sorcerer's cap. "Windup Wizard."

**Windup Wizard- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"My turn," smirked Buzz. "I ride Loyalty Collapse Dracokid, Suban-Esod." A crimson miasma creeped its way from the black earth, allowing a terrifying figure to scramble to the surface. Tall and gangly for a dracoling, it was practically a skeleton- thin, gaunt, and made of hardened chalk-white scales. It sported a single, sunken, cyclopean eye, as well as a scorpion-like tail and a pair of tentacle-like arms. It's appearance was completed with a trio of spiked horns. It snarled- or at least attempted to, as it's lack of a bottom jaw made it more of a garbled screech.

**Suban-Esod- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Punk's using a Link Joker deck," observed Lucas. "This could get hairy."

"I'm guessing they're powerful, then?" Sean asked.

"In the right circumstances, yes," Shu nodded. "They can really limit your options."

"I draw," Samson said. "I ride Time Roller Dracokid." Clicking and twitching, the bronze construct thrusted its free hand forward, opening a portal beneath it. It was swallowed slowly, allowing a new figure to spring from the same opening. A magenta dracoling, it was lanky but well-built, wearing leather pads on its knees, elbows, and abdomen. The titular roller skates were welded to a pair of brass boots, which allowed the creature to whip around the arena before settling into a readied stance.

**Time Roller Dracokid- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"I draw with Wizard's effect. Next, I use Quantum Lightning Thunderbird's skill from my hand. By revealing and discarding it, I can search my deck for one Chronofeather Phoenix and add it to my hand." Despite the size of his hands, Samson managed to commit to his actions smoothly and expertly. "With that, I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Samson 6, Buzz 5**_

_**Damage Count- Samson 0, Buzz 0**_

"Fine by me. I draw for turn," Buzz began. "I ride Sustenance Collapse Dragon, Obik-Utomas." With another chilling shriek, Suban-Esod's form dissipated into a blood-red mist. It warped and shifted in a pulsating mass before taking a new bizarre but terrifying form. Serpentine in construction, it's ivory-scaled body was covered in spikes and wire-like tendrils. It's wings were grafted to its body with little more than rotting cartilage, and the wings themselves were practically fleshless. A single orange eyeball stood where it's head should've been, and it's arms sported draconic heads instead of hands, both with ravenous mouths constantly drooling and snapping at it's would-be prey.

**Obik-Utomas- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When Suban-Esod is rode on, I can draw a card. And since your vanguard is grade 1, I can call him from soul to an open RC like so." Crackling mist seeped from Okib-Utomas, swirling and twisting until it formed the silhouette of the previous dragon. The smoke soon scattered, marking the return of the previous dragon.

"Weird names, freaky appearances," Sean thought aloud. "Those guys are aliens, alright."

"No sense going all-in yet, giving all the spinning your deck can do," Buzz said. "Just have to get going with what I have. With a boost from Suban-Esod, Obik-Utomas attacks." The dragonic horrors let out a collective blood-curdling screech to signal their intentions.

_**Strength- 13000**_

"I don't guard," Samson responded, nonplussed.

"Drive check...no trigger." Obik-Utomas stretched his heads above his singular eye, letting out a haunting warcry as he fired two streams of black flames. Each jet wrapped around Time Roller like a deadly ribbon, causing the dracoling to yelp in pain.

"Damage check...no trigger."

"That's it for my turn."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Samson 6, Buzz 7**_

_**Damage Count- Samson 1, Buzz 0**_

"Stand and draw," Samson began. His fingers glided to the far end of his hand. "I ride Space Strider Dragon." Time Roller once again began to whip around the arena, soon diving into a freshly opened portal. Seconds later, a rip in space opened up, allowing a much larger dragon to enter the scene. Slim but athletic, it looked like it wore a light suit of bronze armor, accented with metallic wings on the helm and ankles. It skirted around the arena on a pair of golden wheels before returning to its position in a runner's mark. Only then could Sean see it's violet scales, black goggles, and narrow wings.

**Space Strider Dragon- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When Space Strider Dragon is placed, by binding the top two cards of my deck, I can return one of your rearguards to the bottom of your deck." A mysterious hole opened under Suban-Esod, sucking it inwards like a miniature black hole. The dragon wailed and attempted to grab onto something, but to no avail- it vanished completely into spacetime. "And since Space Strider Dragon was placed on my vanguard circle, I can counter blast one after that to draw a card."

Buzz shrugged. "You got rid of my starter before I could use him. Too bad I can easily get him back."

Samson nodded. "I am well aware of Collapse's capabilities. If I can limit them, I will maintain my advantage. I call Steam Wrangler, Dumuzid." A new figure emerged from yet another portal. Humanoid with piercing orange eyes, he dressed in black leather garb, and carried a complex-looking, double-ended crook in his hands. His cap had bronze ram horns protruding from it, which shone uncannily in the starlight.

**Dumuzid- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When Dumuzid is placed, I can soul blast one and bind one card from hand to call a grade 1 gear beast type unit from my deck. I superior call Roving Chrome Hound." Dumuzid spun his crook before slamming one end against the ground, summoning one more portal. Speeding out was a shining, overly-polished white mechanical canine. With treads in place of its legs, it rolled up behind it's summoner, robotically adjusting its head and fixing its cameras on the horrific dragon.

**Roving Chrome Hound- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When Chrome Hound is placed by a card effect. I can soul blast one to look at the top seven cards of my deck for an Order card." Samson leafed through the top seven in one continuous motion before revealing one. "I'm adding Modern Cornucopia, Perpetual Generator to my hand. Next, since I bound a card from hand, Wizard's skill from the soul activates. I can move it to my drop zone and replace it with a card from my hand in the soul to check the top five, add two to hand, one to soul, and the rest at the bottom."

Buzz smirked. "You're burning through your deck, old man. Careful not to deck out before I can finish things."

"Now, I call Sixshot Falco and Time Roller Dracokid." Two more portals, two more figures. One was the familiar magenta dracoling, the other was a crescent shaped mechanical bird- a raptor with welded wings and a pair of giant revolvers fused to it, making it look like a steampunk fighter jet.

**Sixshot Falco- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"By binding two cards from my drop zone, I can draw two cards, then place a card from my hand at the bottom of my deck."

"Man, what did I just tell you? Keep drawing cards, and soon you won't have a deck left."

"I'd worry more about how much filtering he's doing," Nasim mumbled.

"Like that's a problem."

"Finally, I call Spacetime Twister Basilisk," stated Samson. With yet another portal, a new mechanical monster slithered its way onto the battlefield. Made of rusted bronze, the crested serpent let out a creaking growl, warping the air around it.

**Spacetime Twister Basilisk- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Guy managed to get a full field without digging into his hand too much," Shu observed. "Not bad, for a supposed hobo?"

"Supposed?" Sean wondered.

"Think about it. What kind of homeless person would spend so much time and money just cardfighting?"

"Hm." Sean admitted to himself that he hadn't given it that much thought.

"Chrome Hound boosts Dumuzid," Samson said, "on an attack on your vanguard." Dumuzid tore off towards the dragon, using his crook to vault himself into enemy airspace.

_**Strength- 18000**_

Buzz scoffed. "I guard with Bravery Collapse Drone, Yobuk." As Dumuzid began to bring his tool downward in a powerful swing, a new demonic alien burst from the aether. A tangled mass of tendrils attached to a skull-like head, it let out a cacophonous hiss as it unfurled it's tentacles and arched it's spinal body. It was crushed into comet dust by the crook, but when Dumuzid landed to continue the assault, Obik-Utomas's heads began to snap at him. Dumuzid managed to block the bites with his tool, but without the momentum to drive forward, he had to retreat to avoid being devoured.

**Yobuk- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 23000**_

"Very well. Time Roller boosts Space Strider for the next attack. By binding the top two cards of my deck, Time Roller adds 4000 Power to this attack." Space Strider's wheels began to screech against the planetary surface, as the dragon readied itself to ram it's opponent.

_**Strength- 22000**_

"I don't guard."

"My drive check...no trigger." Space Strider took off, making it all the way towards Obik-Utomas before vanishing. As the opposing dragon puzzled, a portal opened behind it, with Space Strider roaring out of it. It slammed into Obi-Utomas, muscling past it to make its way back to its formation.

"Damage check...nothing."

"Since Space Strider's attack hit, I can bind a card from my hand to return a different card from my bind zone to my hand, then give a 5000 Power bonus to one of my rearguards. Steam Brawler, Mashda is added, and Basilisk receives the increase. For the final attack this turn, Sixhot Falco will lend his strength to Basilisk." The mechanical monster clicked to life, slowly reargin back and bearing it's dagger-sized fangs.

_**Strength- 23000**_

Buzz looked at his hand, then shrugged. "Yeah, I can take another point of damage. I don't guard." Basilisk slithered towards Obik-Utomas at blistering speed, kicking up debris as it traveled, before delivering a full and devastating bite to the dragon. "Damage check...no trigger this time, either."

"My turn is over."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Samson 6, Buzz 6**_

_**Damage Count- Samson 1, Buzz 2**_

"Finally, my turn. I stand and draw." Buzz smirked. "Well, this is a no-brainer. I ride Strategy Collapse Dragon, Kuyas-Nakor." Obik-Utomas's decaying body foamed into a crackling red smoke, sinking into the ground in a chilling sight. A geyser of similar mist erupted from the ground paving way for a new cosmic horror. It's body and limbs were much thicker, but maintained the same pale-white complexion, and was still coated with spikes and tendrils, the latter of which ran down its spine like a grotesque mane. It sported three heads, none of which had eyes- it's one eye was situated uncomfortably in what should have been it's abdomen. Somehow, it let out an ear-splitting shriek, causing some of the nearby rocks to shatter.

**Kuyas-Nakor- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When I ride a Collapse unit on Obik-Utomas, I can move a card from my soul to add up to two different Collapse units from my deck to my hand." Buzz picked up his deck. "Lesse, I'll need Suban-Esod back, and I'll also add...Leadership Collapse Abomination, Nanom-Asish." He shuffled his deck. "Since I added to, I have to discard."

"So he got rid of two cards he didn't want for two cards he did," observed Sean. "That's pretty good."

"Still a neg one," shrugged Lucas. "He had to spend a card on the ride to pull off the search."

"Pretty sure we didn't ask for the commentary, crew cut," Trish sighed.

"Oh, Zombie and his flunkies are going to want to see this," Buzz grinned. "Take a look at what I pitched- Energy Collapse Invader, Senmash-Monin."

"Great, this strat," Shu mumbled.

"His effect states that if he's sent to the drop zone from hand as a cost, I can call him straight into battle!" As Buzz called his new unit, the planetary surface splintered and was pushed aside to unleash a tangle of decrepit roots and teeth. From it budded a dryad-like alien, with an appearance of serious rot and decay. It's various roots and vines formed an impressive nest from it to observe the battlefield with it's multitude of eyes.

**Senmash-Monin- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

_So it's not really going minus since that discard turned into a call. That's some good effect synergy…_

"I call Suban-Esod, and then activate his skill. I counter blast one and move him to my soul to drain your upper right RC." The diminutive dragon left as soon as it came, but the true shock came later. Without warning, an entire portion of Samson's field suddenly faded to gray. Dumuzid seemed to have noticed, but as he tried to escape, he collapsed, barely having strength to continue breathing, let alone move. "Any unit on a drained circle can't use their skills. Doesn't matter if you replace him- until the end of your next turn, that circle is useless."

"That's insane," Sean murmured. "He's just totally crippled a major part of his opponent's formation."

"And he's just getting started," Shu added.

"When I drain one of my opponent's circles, I can retire Senmash-Monin to draw a card and counter charge one," Buzz continued, "meaning that little skill didn't cost me anything."

Samson nodded again. "You seem to possess great familiarity with the Collapse. You wield them with great skill."

"Who talks like that?" mumbled Nasim incredulously.

"I know, right?" snicked Buzz. "Trying so hard to be cool, it's cringy."

"Look who's talking," Lucas mumbled.

"Kuyas-Nakor has a skill just like Suban-Esod. With one counter blast and one soul blast, I can drain another circle. This time, I'm choosing your upper-left." Another swathe of Samson's field was grayed and dulled, with the basilisk inhabiting it slowly grinding to a halt. Sean could even see rust slowly creeping up the machine's features.

"Welp, no more front row for mister Hobo," Lucas observed. "Next turn should be interesting."

"Next up, I call- Hope Collapse Invader, Antik-Obzet; Will Collapse Invader, Ikun-Isok; and Vigilance Collapse Horror, Rakem-Ijis." A triad of billowing smoke trails crashed into the battlefield, marking the arrival of three new aliens. The first was almost completely skeletal; a long spinal column connected an arachnid bottom to what looked like a broad, opened ribcage topped with a cyclopean skull. The second was bulky and gluttonously saturated, with a rapacious mouth stretching across it's obese belly; it raised a pair of thick but lenghty arms, unfurling flail-like fingers to reveal a pair of piercing serpentine eyes. The final figure was closer to a headless corpse than anything else, bulging with multiple mouths and eyes from various disturbing protrusions.

**Antik-Obzet- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Ikun-Isok- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Rakem-Ijis- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Let's get this party started. Ikun-Isok attacks first. When he attacks, he gets an extra 3k Power for each drained circle." Ikun-Isok opened it's abdominal mouth, launching a multitude of tentacle-like tongues towards the enemy dragon.

_**Strength- 15000**_

"I guard with Mashda," replied Samson. On cue, a steampunk brawler leapt down from another otherworldly portal. Using his enhanced arms, he grabbed the oncoming appendages in both hands, and after a bit of a struggle, yanked them forward to throw the alien off-balance. Stumbling forward unceremoniously, Ikun-Isok reeled his tongues back in, humiliated by a mere mortal.

**Mashda- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 25000**_

"Kinda overkill for a quick defense, but whatever. Next up, Rakem-Ijis boosts my Kuyas-Nakor for an attack on Space Strider. Since you have two drained circles, that an extra 2k tacked on to Rakem's boost." Kuyas-Nakor let out another inexplicable roar, the tendrils on its back twisting and morphing into a pair of fleshy wings. With its newfound appendages, it took flight straight towards its opposing counterpart. "Just letting you know you have two on-hit skills to worry about, but I'm sure you know about that, being an expert on the Collapse and all."

_**Strength- 20000**_

Samson examined his hand. "Despite your warning, I will not guard."

"Fine by me. Drive check...kickass, I got Strength Collapse Drone, Enjak-Iez! Since he's a critical trigger, I add 10k Power to Antik-Obzet, and tack on an extra point of damage onto this attack."

"Good timing," Nasim smiled. "That should put him on the backfoot." Kuyas-Nakor delivered a trio of powerful bites onto Space Strider's body- two to the arms, and one to the neck. The blows weren't fatal, but nonetheless painful enough to cause Space Strider to fall on his back, writhing and convulsing.

"Damage checks," began Samson, unfazed. "First...no trigger. Second...Event Horizon Dracokid, a draw trigger. I give 10000 Power to my vanguard, and draw a card." The wounds on Space Strider congealed instantly, and he found his footing quickly.

Buzz didn't seem too concerned about Samson's lucky draw. "I activate Kuyas-Nakor's on-hit- I can choose one of your rearguards on a drained circle, and bind it. Goodbye, Dumuzid, you will not be missed." A geyser of red mist consumed the warrior, who was too weak to even let out a yelp of pain or any sound of agony. In seconds, any trace of Dumuzid ever existing faded from the battlefield.

Trish sighed. "Yeah, bind away. It's not like Gears use the bind zone like a second hand."

"Listen to your minions, Buck," Lucas called.

"Shut your damn mouth, crew cut."

Sean elbowed Lucas, reminding him to stay civil. Lucas, in kind, kept it to an eyeroll.

"Next," continued Buzz, "when Rakem-Ijis boosts a successful attack, I can move him to my soul to bind another rearguard on a drained circle. Bye-bye, Basilisk." He chuckled as the rusted gear beast disappeared in another geyser of crimson smoke. "And just like that, no more front row. To cap things off, I'm having Antik-Obzet deliver the third strike. His skill grants 3k Power for each drained circle." The alien scuttled towards the enemy vanguard, it's ribs unfurling from its body.

_**Strength- 26000**_

Samson examined his hand again. "I don't guard."

"Really?" Sean wondered aloud. "With a damage trigger in play, that attack should be easy to block."

"I doubt he's declaring no guard for funsies," Shu observed. "He must have a plan in mind."

Antik-Obzet's now extended ribs encircled and planted themselves around Space Strider like the universe's oddest birdcage. With an incomprehensible hiss, the alien discharged a torrent of otherworldly energy between the bones, frying the dragon within. "Damage check," rumbled Samson. "No trigger."

"I pass my turn over to you," chided Buzz. "Let's see if you can catch up from that."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Samson 6, Buzz 5**_

_**Damage Count- Samson 4, Buzz 2**_

"Very well. I stand and draw." Samson plucked a card from his hand and brought it to his forehead. "Restorer of spacetime, be born again from the ashes of calamity. Manifest the future you desire." He firmly placed his new card down on his vanguard circle. "I ride Chronofeather Phoenix." A battered Space Strider ascending, glowing fiercely, before his figures twisted and bent into the familiar shape of the mechanical phoenix. Sean couldn't tell, but it seemed to glow unnaturally and heroically.

**Chronofeather Phoenix- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

Buzz's smirk remained despite the subdued theatrics. "A whole lot of fanfare for such an old unit. Come on, it'd take a lot more than that to even scratch me."

Nasim, meanwhile, seemed a bit more worried. "If he's running that, then it's also likely he's about to bring out the newest ace…"

"Big deal. How tough could it be?"

"Let me show you," Samson began. "First, I gain a Force II gift for my vanguard circle. Now, with Phoenix's skill, I can discard cards whose total grade is 3 or more to ride a grade 4 from my deck." He reveleada a black-bordered card. "Cornucopia can be discarded as a grade 3, and allows me to draw a card to replace it." After drawing a fresh card, he picked up his diminished deck, and riffled through it. He paused before picking a card from among them. "Remake the universe from the cinders of your quantum flames. The future is yours to sculpt as you see fit. I superior ride Interdimensional Beast, Chronophoenix Emblazoned."

Samson's vanguard let out a metallic warcry, shining like a supernova before being consumed in a great cosmic flame. The flames spiraled around the gear beast in a dramatic fashion before scattering into stardust. In its place stood a heavily augmented version of the same creature, near perfect and idealized. The construction was thicker, imposing, and shining chrome. The pair of wings was replaced with a set of six expansive ones, circling the beast like the ring of Uranus. It's extensive tail feathers were now tipped with fearsome flame jets, and it's hands were now adorned with heavy weaponry- in its left, a double gatling gun, and in its right, an energy cannon. Head to toe, it was a walking weapon.

**Chronophoenix Emblazoned- Grade 4/15000 Power/0 Shield**

Nasim adjusted his glasses. "I was afraid of this. Careful, Buzz."

Buzz scoffed. "Oh no, a bigger bird, what a threat. Seriously?"

"When Chronofeather is rode upon," Samson continued undaunted, "I can counter blast one and bind the top two cards of my deck to choose two cards from my bind zone with different grades, call them to rearguard, and give them 3000 Power each. Basilisk is called back, alongside Quantum Lightning Thunderbird." A pair of mechanical beasts appeared upon the dulled spaces in Samson's formation. One was the familiar Basilisk, who once again began to rust under the oppressive atmosphere. The other was an enormous eagle with broad wings, tesla coils on each shoulder, a pitch-black paint job, and rail cannons for talons. It too, however, began to lose its color in the graying space.

**Quantum Lightning Thunderbird- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Now for Emblazoned's ultimate skill- with two soul blasts and by binding two cards in my drop zone face down, as long as my damage zone has four or more cards, I can gain two additional Force gifts."

"Two more gifts in the same turn?" awed Sean. "Just like that?"

Buzz's smirk faded almost completely. "Ah. That's why Nasim was freaking out."

"I wasn't 'freaking out,'" Nasim mumbled.

"That's one gift for each of my rearguard circles," Samson continued. "You may have weakened my rearguard, but you couldn't stop each from attacking with an extra critical each."

"Looking good, Cardsquatch," Shu nodded. "He may not be able to win it this turn, but he'll definitely put Buzz in a bad spot. He'll need to block two of these three attacks or he's lost."

"You better not drop the ball after all that trash-talking," Trish said.

"I'm working on it," Buzz growled, shifting between his hand and damage zone.

"With a boost from Falco," Samson began, "Basilisk attacks." The gear beast shook off it's rust before making for a hasty slither towards the enemy dragon.

_**Strength- 21000/2 Critical**_

Buzz rifled through his hand. "Other rearguard's not that much stronger, and I can take a hit," he thought aloud. "I...don't guard." The basilisk coiled its body around Kuyas-Nakor, delivering a series of brutal bites before slithering off again. A number of pained wails could be heard from the dragon as it writhed unnaturally. "Damage checks...nothing for the first...and nothing for the second either."

"With one attack, the game is tied. Your early aggression has yielded nothing. I boost Chronophoenix with Time Roller. When Time Roller boosts, I can bind the top two cards of my deck to add 4000 Power to this attack. As well, because Chronofeather is in my soul, Chronophoenix gains 15000 Power and an additional critical." The perfected gear beast began to charge each of its weapons, from it's tail jets to its cannons and guns. "Behold the power of Chronophoenix's Cleansing Supernova."

_**Strength- 41000/3 Critical**_

Buzz exhaled through his nose. "Of course it's triple critical now," he grumbled. "Don't really have a choice here. I guard with Enjak-Iez, and intercept with Ikun-Isok. Since you have two drained circles, that's 10k more shield on the intercept." A new alien accompanied Ikun-Isok on the defensive- what could have passed for an armored corpse on a cross if not for the arms sprouting from the back. "I was gonna save these guys for later, but with three damage coming my way, I need them."

**Enjak-Iez- Grade 0/5000 Power/30000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 55000**_

"Can he really hold off that attack with just two cards?" Sean wondered.

"Well, right now it's two to pass," Shu observed. "It's a gamble, sure, but he's safe unless Cardsquatch draws two triggers."

"And he'll have just enough left over to hold off the other attack," Lucas added. "It's a better move than it looks."

Samson paused. "I check my twin drive. First check...Steam Healer, Kubaba, a heal trigger."

Trish groaned. "You dumbass, you're going to lose after all that?"

"Shut up," growled Buzz. "It ain't over yet."

Samson paused again. "I recover one damage, and give the Power to Thunderbird."

"Huh?"

"The odds of pulling a second trigger are too small to count on. And with four damage, the two Thunderbird can deal will push you over the edge. Now, for the second check...no trigger." Emblazoned fired a series of volleys from each of its weapons, sending a solar storm of projectiles towards the enemy aliens. The defenders threw up a shield wall of circular green barriers, and while the barrage of clashes managed to momentarily blind most of the formation, their vanguard would be safe. The guardians literally deflated and crumpled into moondust before fading away completely.

Buzz stared, then chuckled. "Well, that was weak. I activate Ikun-Isok's defense skill- when he's retired from the guardian circle, I can soul blast one and bind him face down to draw a card."

"For my final assault, Chrome Hound boosts Thunderbird." The tesla coils on the great metallic bast began to crackle as its railgun began to charge.

_**Strength- 31000/2 Critical**_

"Gotta stop you right there. I guard with Stamina Collapse Drone, Tesh-Rak and Wealth Collapse Drone, Nokhi." Thunderbird fired it's massive gun, sending a surging wave of weaponized energy towards the beleaguered enemy. A wall of red mist emerged from in front of Kuyas-Nakor, summoning two mindless defenders- one resembling a skeletal mosquito with multiple serrated noses, the other a rust-colored ball of flesh with multiple mouths. Both were instantly vaporized by the incoming fire, but they served their purpose- Kuyas Nakor would live to see another fight.

**Tesh-Rak- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Power/Heal Trigger**

**Nokhi- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 35000**_

Samson nodded yet again. "I see. Your defense has been admirable. Because it is the end of my turn, Emblazoned must be retired, and I remove the two Force markers from its skill from the game. Chronofeather is rode at rest, allowing me to gain another Force II marker. Since Thunderbird and Basilisk were called by its effect, they are bound. My turn is over." As Samson finished his upkeep, the color on his field was fully restored, the time around them beginning to return.

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Samson 8, Buzz 3**_

_**Damage Count- Samson 3, Buzz 4**_

"I stand and draw," Buzz began. He shuffled the few cards he had in hand. A smile slowly crept across his lips.

"What's he so happy about?" Lucas wondered. "He's probably burnt through his defensive cards, and has three damage to deal. If he doesn't clench it here, he's toast."

"He must be holding onto a killer grade 3, then," Sean thought aloud.

"You have no idea," sighed Shu.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mister Hobo," Buzz began, "but that lucky heal isn't going to do jack. You're about to see the ultimate avatar of destruction, the signal of the inevitable decay and demise. I ride Planetary Collapse Dragon, Sekwan-Hak."

Kuyas-Nakor let out one final incomprehensible screech before being consumed in a giant geyser of crackling red plasma. Slowly, a truly gargantuan figure began to emerge from the smoke and lightning. Surrounded by the floating skulls and helms of its vanquished foes, the monstrous dragon was so gaunt and chalk-white that it looked like a grotesque skeleton. Attached to its two lengthy arms were a pair of massive, spindly hands with seven thin, serrated fingers and no thumbs, which completely matched it's enormous but fleshless wings. Below it's waist was a labyrinthine coil of a bony tail that ran all over the battlefield. Finally opening its single eye, which must have been the size of an asteroid, it flared it's back spines, which spiked upwards, holding a gray and decaying planet. The entire battlefield seemed to grow cold- not a regular winter cold, but rather a biting frost that only comes after a lengthy death.

**Sekwan-Hak- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Jesus, that's a scary looking boss," awed Sean.

"It'll get a lot worse soon enough," Shu nodded grimly.

"I get a Force II Gift for my rearguard," Buzz continued. "And activate Sekwan-Hak's once-per-turn skill. With one counter blast, I drain your upper-left RC." The mortifying dragon flicked one of it's hands, clattering its fingers as color once again drained from Samson's field. "And since you have a drained circle, I call call this guy- Leadership Collapse Abomination, Nanom-Asish." Another geyser of red plasma erupted on the battlefield, revealing another towering horror. With a tangle of tentacles at below its waist, it's rot-green body was muscular and covered in signs of decay, with a maw filled with tendrils and rows of teeth. It roared as it opened its eight arachnid-eyes and revealed its extra pair of arms on its back.

**Nanom-Asish- Grade 3/33000 Power/0 Shield**

"Using his on-place skill, I bind two cards from my drop zone face-down to draw two new cards." Buzz did so, then smirked. "Just what I needed. I call Obik-Utomas. Using his skill, I counter blast one and retire him to drain your upper-right RC. Next, I call City Collapse Horror, Rezuuk-Kiket." Yet another geyser of plasma erupted on the battlefield, revealing a heavily armored demonic entity, scutting on it's crab-like legs. Clusters of flail-like tentacles oozed from its arm sockets, as it's head was crowned on a rotting swan neck. It opened it's maw, revealing a spiral of jagged, glassy teeth.

**Rezuuk-Kiket- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"With one soul blast, I activate his skill. Your middle back row RC is drained." Chronofeather was surrounded on all sides by colorless, lifeless space. Nonetheless, it remained unflapped. "Last up, I call Rakem-Ijis." Buzz grinned. "You're toast."

"You've still got three damage to deal against a guy with an eight-card hand," Trish shrugged. "I doubt you won't get through a hit, but finishing it now?"

"Tall order," finished Nasim.

"Just watch. With a boost from Rakem-Ijis, Rezuuk-Kiket attacks. Rakem-Ijis's passive gives him a 3k buff, and when Rezuuk-Kiket attacks, I can bind a rearguard on a drained circle. I'm getting rid of that annoying Time Roller." Rezuuk-Kiket reared back, one set of tentacles reaching around to impale the dracoling in a storm of spearheads, the other surging forward to slash against Chronofeather.

_**Strength- 24000**_

"I guard," Samson rumbled, "with Rise-and-Shine Worker and Space Strider Dragon." A pair of portals spat out a pair of defenders, including a literal tin soldier with shoulder pads like alarm bells. Each was almost immediately perforated by tentacles, tearing them to pieces of stardust, but none of them made it to Chronofeather. The gear beast remained stoic, defiant.

**Rise-and-Shine Worker- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 28000**_

"Yeah? Well, let's see you deal with Sekwan-Hak. This bad boy gets a buff based on the number of drained circles you got. With one, he gets 15k Power; two, an extra crit and drive; with three or more, I can soul blast two cards to remove a gift from the game." Sekwan-Hak let out a spacerending roar, storms of swirling plasma beginning to gather its palms.

_**Strength- 28000/2 Critical/3 Drive**_

"That's a huge swing," Sean observed.

"No kidding," Lucas nodded. "With three drive checks, we're looking at a potential 58k attack. Unless his opponent has a PG, I think Buck might've already won."

"This is my favorite attack," Buzz grinned. "Extinction Symphony!" Sekwan-Hak now held massive spheres of crackling energy in both its hands. Squeezing these orbs within his numerous fingers, they burst into a flurry of energy spears, dozens in numbers, and all arching their way towards the few remaining enemies.

Samson, after a bit of hesitation, plucked three cards from his hand. "I guard with Kubaba, as well as two Photon Thruster Rabbits."

**Kubaba- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

**Photon Thruster Rabbit- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 63000**_

Trish groaned. "After all that, you're still getting shut down? Dude, come on."

Buzz's smirk faded. "I still have a triple drive to check."

"Okay, genius, but even if you get three triggers-"

"Shut up. Triple drive, first card...nothing. Second card...Enjak-Iez, a critical trigger! All effects to Nanom-Asish! Third...Nokhi, a draw trigger! That's one more card for me and another Power boost for Nanom-Asish!" The storm of spears smashed into Chornofeather's formation, kicking up torrents of dust and debris. When the carnage settled, however, the gear beast remained in one piece, completely unscathed and unmoved.

Buzz grimaced. "You're just wasting time, old man. My super boosted Nanom-Asish attacks- thanks to its Force II gift, he's coming in for three damage." Nanom-Asish roared, it's tendrils violently rippling as it flexed all four of its arms.

_**Strength- 53000/3 Critical**_

Lucas shook his head. "Welp, this game's over."

"Yeah," sighed Shu. "Unless Cardsquatch is holding onto some sort of super secret defensive card, he's done."

Samson gazed through his hand. "It seems you have cornered me, young one, and after sacrificing such a lead. I don't guard." With a mighty trample, Nanom-Asish tore across the cratered battlefield, creating a path of mindless carnage through the battered turf. Upon reaching the unflinching gear beast, it began its brutal, mindless assault. First, a downward hammer swing using his upper set of arms, knocking Chronofeather to the ground. Then came the real beatdown- one after the after, Nanom-Asish's fists slammed and smashed into the gear beast with piston-like frequency and ferocity of a pride of lions. Each blow caused the ground to crater further, and by the time the alien exhausted itself, it stood in a pit as deep as a small pond. "My damage triggers- first...no trigger. Second...no trigger. Third...Event Horizon Dracokid. I have lost."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Samson 3, Buzz 5**_

_**Damage Count- Samson 6, Buzz 4**_

_**Buzz Wins**_

Just like that, the machine began to slowly clear the cluttered field. Like with the fight before, a scoreboard soon plastered itself on the console. Both numbers, to Sean's mild surprise, were massive, and neither seemed to have budged in terms of value, despite the slugfest that had ensued.

Buzz didn't seem to mind. A proud smile had spread across his face. "Well, how about _that_, old man? Gotcha good, didn't I? Told you I was the best fighter in the shop."

Nasim picked at his mustache. "I wouldn't be too proud of that, Buzz. That critical trigger basically saved you."

"Like I said, a win is a win." He turned to Samson, who was silently gathering his cards. "What's the matter, big guy? Hope I didn't burst your bubble or anything. I bet you have enough on your plate without losing to someone half your age."

"Low blow," grumbled Trish.

Samson just nodded as he gathered his cards. "You are indeed a skilled fighter. Perhaps if you learned to control your tongue and respect your opponents, you'd become even greater."

Buzz's smile was replaced with a snarling sneer. "I don't owe shit to my opponent's, bum. Not until they beat me. I think you should get off your high horse, unless you want another beating."

"Uh, bad idea," Nasim objected. "Guy's a foot or so taller than you."

Samson got up as Buzz shot his portly pal a glare. "Thank you for the opportunity. I'm afraid I must take my leave." Like before, he glacelessly glided to the store entrance and clomped out, leaving a stunned (or annoying) group behind him.

A silence hung in the air for several dragging seconds before Buzz growled. "What a waste of time. You, crew cut," he pointed to Lucas, "you still wanna go? Hopefully you're worth a damn."

It was Sean's turn to step in. If Buzz talked as much trash as he did with Samson, Lucas might try to solve this with a fistfight rather than a cardfight. "Well, we just came to check out the tables. I think we should get going, right, Shu?"

Shu caught on quickly. "Yeah, we're running late for...something more worth our time, I'm sure."

Lucas blinked. "Aw, come one, really?"

It was Sean's time to shine. "We don't even have those membership cards, yeah? No cards mean no fancy fight table, and no points for our friends here."

"We aren't 'friends,' you puss," objected Buzz.

"He's got a point, though," Trish said. "You're grinding for points before the prelims, aren't you? These guys aren't members, so…"

Buzz drummed his fingers. "Yeah, whatever. Get lost, Zombie. Take your _boyfriends_ with you."

"Will do, _Becker,_" Shu shot back. "Let's go, guys." Sean and Shu both flanked Lucas, turning him around before he could scrounge up a comeback. The trio beat a hasty retreat as a wave of murmurs washed over the crowd.

"Come again," Peter called, as they left. His farewell seemed far more bewildered than welcoming.

As soon as they got outside, Shu exhaled. "Okay, recon over. Got an idea of what you're up against?"

Lucas looked back at the storefront before responding. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You sound worried," Sean said. "And you don't worry easily. What's going on?"

Lucas continued to stare at the storefront. "Shu, you said that Card Shark basically stole customers from your old place and bought them up later, right?"

Shu nodded. "More or less."

Lucas inhaled. "Well, if Meeple Village can't get itself back on its feet, this is where we're headed."

A chill ran up Sean's spine. _Great, that's a thought that'll linger…_

* * *

_A/N: Collapse was my attempt at making a pseudo-lock archetype, and their aesthetics are heavily based in Lofecraftian horror tropes. They were fun to design; certainly more fun than writing Buzz and company. I'm generally not a fan of "irredeemable" bad guys, much less writing them. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless._


	34. Lore Bits- Collapse and Chronofeather

_Who are the Collapse?_

Few forces in the universe are as enigmatic and terrifying as the Collapse. Theorized as beasts from another plane of existence, these monsters don't have any grand goal or strategy- they only seek the destruction of inhabited planets. Incomprehensible in form and motives, their very presence causes the deterioration and decay of their namesake, making them impossible to combat to all but the strongest willed warriors. Very few have seen the Collapse and lived to tell the tale, and even fewer retain their sanity.

_Who is Sekwan-Hak?_

The closest the Collapse has to a centralizing leader, Sekwan-Hak is one of few beings in the horde capable of higher thought and planning. In fact, most of the Collapse spawn from his thought, literally springing forth form his twisted imagination. He leads his monsters from planet to planet, leaving behind few survivors and empty husks of rock. His motives are unclear, and his method of picking his targets do not follow a familiar logic. Some guess he picks planets that are in some way "past their prime," while others suggests that they are chosen at random. Nonetheless, when he appears, all hope is lost lest the inhabitants of his target planet have sufficient strength, which is rare.

_Who is Chronofeather Phoenix?_

Few on Cray know about Gear Chronicle, and even fewer know the specifics of why and how they operate. One of the more known figures is Chronofeather Phoenix, though very few things are actually understood about him. To those who know him, however, they sing nothing but praise for his bravery and kindness. He possesses the mysterious power to mend spacetime, allowing him to not only correct anomalies but reverse time itself to allow for second chances. His mission is to find events that should not be and "correct" them, from failed quests to natural disasters.

_Who is Chronophoenix Emblazoned?_

When Chronofeather reaches his full potential, he can call upon his "perfect" form- Chronophoenix Emblazoned. A confluence of mysterious powers allow him to rewrite spacetime and even history itself, erasing and restoring timelines as he sees fit. A more selfish being would use this power to their own advantage, but the selfless Chronofeather only uses it in emergencies, when no other power or strategy will save beings or planets. The form cannot be maintained for long, as it drains Chronofeather quickly, sometimes even putting him in a hibernation state.


	35. Chapter 22- Rise to the Challenge part 1

Sean rarely reflected fondly on his middle school years. He had spent years in Shu's company, and to be suddenly deprived of it after so long left him bewildered and lost. It didn't help that his new surroundings were hostile and lowbrow, with most cliques already solidified. He found himself shut out from most groups and easy prey for the rest. By some miracle, he managed to catch a young Lucas's attention, which saved him from an entire year of being the school's punching bag (well, not physically, thankfully). He remembered that for weeks, he hovered near his new friend, clinging to him like a needy remora. It got better, but for that short period of time, Lucas was Sean's go-to person for more or less everything. He was less like a person and more like a security blanket.

Sean wondered what it was like to be on the other end of that, and with Kiki, he got a taste. For the first few weeks of the spring semester, he was the first person she went to for any sort of problem. Couldn't find a class? Go to Sean. What the signs in the hall meant? Sean time. Needed to talk something out. Yep, Sean'll handle it. Not that he minded it; helping people always gave Sean a bit of a fuzzy feeling, even though this case was mostly just one person over and over again.

_Best to be of some use to one than of no use to anyone, _he thought to himself. _Sounds nice. Put that on a motivational plaque or something._

It was lunch hour at Sutter, and Sean was busy tacking away at his laptop, hoping to squeeze in some "research" before his next class started. He had been building a new deck with the help of Midori and Carlos, as well as the input of a couple of the new members of the Committee. While still in its infancy, the deck had already been yielding encouraging results on some of the online simulators. Still, it could use some tinkering, which is why Sean was pouring over the cards already in his deck, seeing what could be tossed and what needed to stay.

_I don't really need the extra defense this guy offers, but his counter charge comes in handy. Then again, it's pretty situational. This one helps me draw, but requires a bit of setup. Grade 1 space is a little tight as is, should I really be adding anything new? One-offs are a bad idea in general…_

"Excuse me, Sean?" Kiki's voice alerted him to his new company. Her tone was far less shaky than it had been when they first met. Not dripping with confidence either, but it was a step in the right direction. "Do you have a minute?"

Sean closed his laptop. "Sure. Do you need help with something?"

Kiki paused, taking a seat. "I'm...not sure how to say this."

"Hmm?"

Another pause. "I...was thinking of trying out for Lucas's team."

"Oh." This was a surprise, but not necessarily a shock. Kiki had already been tearing her way up the Committee's ladder. "Didn't know you were interested in the Spring Circuit."

"I'm not, really. But I have to do this."

Sean was taken aback. "I don't get it."

Kiki pursed her lips briefly. "It's for my uncle. Business has been...slow. He hides it well, but I can tell he's worried about the rival chain."

"Card Shark," Sean recalled. "Yeah, that 'live demo' was a class-A jerk move."

Kiki nodded. "I thought that playing for Lucas's team, I could better represent the shop." A pause. "It sounds...silly, but maybe I could drum up business by participating in the tournament."

"I see."

Yet another pause, this one capped by a sigh. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to begin with."

"Well, I think you'll make Meeple Village proud."

It was Kiki's turn to be surprised. "Sean?"

"You're a terrific player, Kiki. If you got to play, you'd really blow people away."

"Y-you think so?"

"Absolutely. If you want to help your uncle, you won't disappoint. You've got a really good reason to fight."

"But...what if I lose?"

Sean paused. This was perhaps the most familiar fear he'd come across. "Well," he said, channeling his inner Lucas, "we won't know until we try. Though seeing you play, I think you'll pass with flying colors."

"I see." Kiki smiled slightly. "That...means a lot coming from you."

Sean blinked, then continued. "So you'll do it?"

"I will. I owe it to my uncle, at the very least."

Sean nodded in turn. "Well, do you want me to come with you? Maybe hang in the back?"

"That would be helpful, yes. Maybe you could try out, too?"

Sean smiled politely, trying to conceal his own concern. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Sean?"

The boy didn't even adjust his view. His bed was too comfortable and his thoughts were too deep. "Yeah, Erica?"

"What's going on? You look...pensive."

"'Pensive?' How'd you come up with that?"

"I've been studying for highschool entrance exams," she admitted. Sean assumed she must have shrugged along- he couldn't exactly see from his prone position. "But you look like you've got something on your mind."

"Something like that." Sean collected his thoughts. Given the situation, maybe a little push would help. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Get rid of Thorley, run more Hildred."

"Duly noted, but that wasn't my question."

"I know, just messing with you. What's up?"

Sean began to sit up. "So Lucas is building a team for Spring Circuit, and a friend of mine wants to try out."

From his propped position, he could see Erica arch an eyebrow. "A friend, huh?"

"Her name is Kiki."

"You have friends who are girls?"

"Come on, you've met Sal."

"She's practically a boy. She calls herself 'Sal,' for hecks sake."

"It's short for 'Ursula,' she just doesn't like the name."

"So she picked a boy's name, QED."

"Alright, little miss scholar. Point is, Kiki wants to try out, and wants me to tag along."

"Weird date. Have you tried movies instead?"

Sean glowered. "Erica-"

"Alright, not a date then." A realization dawned. "Oh, and if you're there, Lucas would want you to try out, too?"

Sean nodded. "Sort of." He leaned back. "And, well, I'm not sure if I want to."

"Oh." Erica tapped her foot a couple of times, looking around the room. "I guess you're afraid of not making it?"

"I'm scared that I will, honestly."

"Okay, what?"

Sean sat up again. "Well, Lucas has been hyped for Spring Circuit. He's been talking and planning for it nonstop. It's clear he wants to win it, but...well, if I joined…"

"You don't think you're good enough to help?"

Sean winced. "Yeah, more or less. Might drag them down."

"Ah." Erica paused again. "I see. So you're debating whether to actually try out."

"More or less. I'll definitely go, she asked me. But I'm not exactly in a fighting spirit."

"You're not exactly a fighter to begin with. But I'd say go for it."

"You think so?" Sean's tone didn't change, like he'd expected that answer.

"I mean, you made semifinals in your first tournament, and you only started playing a few months ago. You'd be less dead weight than you think."

Sean furrowed his brow; given his prone angle, his expression was hard for Erica to scan. "So, what, nothing to lose?"

"More like nothing ventured, nothing gained. You'll hold your own if you just try."

There was another silence, which Sean used to ratchet himself upright. "How do you stand it?"

"Huh?"

"You do all sorts of competitions. You open yourself up to all sorts of people. You're always trying something. Don't you ever have doubts?"

"Oh. Well...yeah, all the time."

"Then why do you keep it up?"

"To me, not trying at all is way worse than trying and failing. If you don't try, then you've basically failed."

"...I guess."

"I mean, I _could_ fall flat. That could always happen. But that just means I gotta give it my best. And the feeling I get when I nail it is way stronger than anything you get when you just stick to something you know." Erica sighed. "Look, not trying to pressure you or anything. Just saying that the least you can do is try. And if you lose," she smiled, "you can say 'I told you so,' for the rest of the year."

"That is tempting," Sean joked. "Well, the least I can do is try."

"Pretty sure the least you can do is nothing, but yeah. Now get up, food's here."

Sean followed his sister out the door. His course of action was clearer, now he just had to muster as much courage as he could. But at the moment, his mind was set on dealing with hunger.

* * *

The journey to the Committee's after school tryouts wasn't exactly solemn, but it was a determined jaunt either. The pair's anxiety and uncertainty were there, no question, but not palpable to onlookers. To them, their anxiety was fully justified, with so much riding on their success. One was looking to put her shop back on the map, and the other was trying to prove to himself that, regardless of what he told himself before, he could achieve anything if he put forth the effort. It wasn't a particularly long walk, but with both trying to maintain what courage they could muster, it was a quiet one.

When they had finally reached their destination, there was a pause. Sean glanced at Kiki, who seemed calmer than usual. Not brave or determined, but with a quiet resolve. It was contagious; if she could overcome her own fears, then he certainly could as well. With a breath, he opened the door. Destiny laid just beyond…

And destiny, it seemed, was very anticlimactic.

The room was nearly empty. Besides from a industrious Mrs. Mueller parked behind her desk, there were only four other students. Carlos and Midori were hanging back in a corner, quietly chatting about something over a table of cards. Meanwhile, Sal and Lucas sat across the room, the former hovering over the latter, who had buried his face in his hands. For all that was on the line, and for all the hype Sean had to commit to, it was an underwhelming sight. Sean and Kiki both exchanged one last look before making their way towards the current members of the Circuit team.

"Dude, at this point, you just gotta suck it up," they heard Sal say. "The deadline is super close. Just pick two members and we'll be good."

Lucas sighed heavily. "I said I'd pick people who beat us, and so far, none of them have come close."

"What, you're worried about going back on your word or something? This isn't the time for some 'honor' nonsense."

"It's not that, not even close. I just want to get the best players we can for the team."

"And at this point, that may just mean picking the people who came closest to beating us. Even if that does mean adding Jesse to the team."

Lucas groaned. "But he's so freaking annoying...can't believe this."

Sean cleared his throat. "Is this a bad time?"

Sal shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. Doesn't mean we can't talk, though."

"What's wrong?" Kiki asked.

"We're still two members short of a full team," Lucas explained, slumping back in his chair. "Not a single member managed to get past me and Sal. At this rate, we won't have a team ready before the application deadline."

"Oh."

Kiki hesitated, leaving room for Sean to step in. "Well, if that's the case, why don't we take a shot?"

Both Sal and Lucas looked like they'd seen an alien. While Sal was still dealing with what Sean had said, Lucas piped in. "You sure about that?"

"Well, you guys need players, right? Why not?"

Another stunned silence. "I thought you weren't interested in Spring Circuit."

Sean shrugged. "I guess I'm coming around."

Sal blinked. "Alright, but Kiki? What about you?"

Kiki nodded. "Well, I have to try. My uncle's business is counting on it."

At this point, Lucas had recovered from his shock. "Ah, what the hell, we've got nothing to lose." He smiled. "Let's get things started. Sal, you can fight Kiki. I'll take on Sean."

Sal was still a bit too surprised to quip. "Okay then. I'll get my deck. See you at...that table?"

Kiki nodded, and turned to Sean. "Wish me luck."

"Knock 'em dead," Sean smiled. He took a seat, pulling his deck out of his box.

"You look rarin' to go," Lucas chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done to Sean?"

"He's in a broom closet...somewhere. I forgot."

"Just saying," Lucas said, shuffling his own deck, "you really didn't like the idea of being on a Circuit team."

Sean cut his deck. "Well, I still kinda don't. But I won't know how far I'll go until I try, yeah?"

Lucas did likewise. "Too true. I'm proud you've realized that."

"Thanks," Sean smiled sheepishly. He performed his redraw. "Just letting you know, I've rebuilt my deck from the ground up."

"Well, what a coincidence, so have I. Great minds think alike." Lucas reached for his starter. "You ready?"

Sean breathed in, then did the same. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's rumble."

"_Now stand up, my vanguard!"_


	36. Chapter 22- Rise to the Challenge part 2

_The United Sanctuary's newest war with the Dragon Empire had ground to a bloody stalemate. Imperial troops didn't have the numbers to push deeper into the more urbanized areas of the Sanctuary, but the ferocity of their new leaders meant the gains of any counterattack were fleeting at best. With neither side able to make further thrusts, the war became little more than an indecisive slogging match. As always in times of trouble, the Sanctuary's council meet to find a solution to the quagmire. While the grand stratagems were still being discussed, an embassy was assembled to find some mercenaries as a stopgap measure to fill the ranks. The freshly assembled Avalonian delegation quickly found a promising prospect- a group of up-and-coming Nova Grapplers looking to try their metallic hands in the mercenary business. The two parties agreed to a pitched battle in the heated desert borderlands as an impromptu interview…_

"_I ride!" The blue astral body faded into the sand, allowing a fresh new knight to make his debut. His armor was standard- a mix of ivory white and metallic blue for the armor, with a sizable red sigil on the breastplate and helmet. He sported a pair of artificial metallic wings on his back, which complemented the feathers accenting his helm. He raised his only weapon, a round shield, to the night sky. "Avalonian Squire, Griflet the Brave!"_

**Griflet the Brave- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_I ride!" an orange astral body shot back. It too faded into the sand, giving way for a robotic warrior. Grape purple and built like a spec-ops agent, it sported a singular cyclopean eye socket, glowing red with heat. Adjusting some knobs on its head, a pair of cameras on its abdomen lit up. "Optic Beam Buster!"_

**Optic Beam Buster- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"You really have rebuilt your deck," Lucas nodded in approval. "Griflet's good, but not so much going first."

"Yeah, well I can still reach my ace quicker," Sean chuckled, drawing a new card. He didn't recognize Lucas's starter, so he had to stay on his toes. "To start, I ride Avalonian Brawl Knight, Adair the Rush."

* * *

_Griflet raised his shield to the night sky before being consumed in a pillar of light. As the piercing light subsided, a taller knight took his place. He wore the same colored armor, with the same red sigils, but instead of a shield, he carried a pair of hefty gauntlets. An orange scarf wrapped around his neck, fluttering in the wind._

**Adair the Rush- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Adair clanged his gauntlets together. "Thanks to Griflet, I draw one. Unfortunately, I must end things here."_

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 0, Lucas 0**_

"_Draw," responded Optic Laser. "I ride Gatling Fist Buster!" The robot disappeared in a lime-green light, like an old beaming effect from Star Trek. Within a few seconds, a new robot crashed into the desert. Bulky, bipedal, and constructed of what looked like polished brass, it lurched to its feet. Belts of armor-piercing shells crossed across its body, and it's fingers looked perfectly cylindrical. As it shuffled into a combat ready position, the bullets jangled like militaristic bells._

**Gatling Fist Buster- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Check this out," whirred the battlebot. "When I ride on Optic Beam Buster, I can draw a card, and since my opponent's vanguard is grade 1, I can call him from soul to RC!" The lime-green light sparked again, summoning the older robot in the rear ranks._

"_Impressive coordination," Adair acknowledged. "Perhaps this will be more challenging than thought."_

* * *

"By resting Optic Beam and discarding a card, I activate his skill," Lucas stated. "I check the top five cards for a Buster, and add it to my hand."

"Let me guess," Sean said. "All cards in your deck are Busters."

"Yep, every single one. I add Chainsaw Gladii Buster to my hand. Shuffling my deck."

* * *

_Gatling Fist stomped one of his flat, thick feet into the sand. "Let's go! I call Frost Shuriken Buster!" Another sparkle of light, revealing a lanky navy-blue robot with lengthy red wires protruding from its neck. It's heels were bladed, and it held a pair of broad, cyan throwing stars in its hands. The stars themselves billowed with a cold mist, glowing with a frigid aura._

**Frost Shuriken Buster- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Gatling Fist pointed forward. "Frost Shuriken, go!" Flamboyantly twirling it's weapons, the subordinate battlebot took a mighty leap upwards. Within split seconds, it tossed both stars towards the knight, the air growing frosty as they approached._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Adair was no fool- conceded two damage this early against a Nova Grappler force was imbecile. A defensive maneuver was necessary. "I guard with Avalonian Smithy, Ogden the Iron!" A spear of light impacted the sands in front of him, revealing a stout, strapping dwarf with leather garb and a towering forging hammer. With a rumbling harrumph, he swung his hammer, easily deflecting the two projectiles. As the dwarf faded into twinkles of light, Frost Shuriken recalled it's namesakes with a flick of their wrists._

**Ogden the Iron- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 13000**_

_Gatling Fist outstretched his arms. "I'm next!" With a series of twists and clicks, his arms morphed into a pair of shining machine guns, his fingers becoming large barrels._

_**Strength- 8000**_

_Adair raised his gauntlets in a defensive position. "I don't guard."_

"_Works for me!" The battlebot's guns began to spin, emitting a slowly ramping whirr. "Drive check...no trigger." It then unleashed hell, spewing torrents of bullets from both guns. They chewed through Adair's weapons and armor, but ultimately did little but scratch the knight._

* * *

"Damage check...nothing."

"Well, that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Lucas 0**_

"I draw," Sean began. If Lucas was going to come out swinging, there was no point in holding back. "I ride Avalonian Champion, Gawain the Chivalrous."

* * *

_Adair clanged his shredded weapons together, disappearing in a column of light. In his place was the proudest of the Avalonians- a heroic figure in ivory and blue armor, stamped with sizable red sigils, along with a lengthy royal-blue cape. His helm resembled a dragon's skull, accented with gems and silver trim. Planted firmly besides him was his iconic weapon- a hefty serrated greatsword, with a hilt like a dragon's maw and embedded with colorful jewels. He was an inspiring sight to behold._

**Gawain the Chivalrous- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Gawain lifted his weapon, leveling it at Gatling Fist. "When placed from hand, I can counter blast one to superior call a member of my forces." He raised his greatsword to the skies. "Come! Avalonian Spear Knight, Hildred the Loyal!" Behind him, a sigil of light spread across the sands, and out if it emerged a new chivalrous soldier. Lilac-haired and clad in the same colors as Gawain, she carried with her a towering pike, tipped with an imposing silver spearhead._

**Hildred the Loyal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

* * *

"When Hildred is placed, if your vanguard is grade 1 or greater, I can draw a card, then call a grade 1 or lower unit from my hand to an open rearguard circle. I superior call Adair, and with Hildred's skill, both him and her gain 3000 Power each. Next, I call Avalonian Axe Knight, Bertilak. When he's placed from my hand, I can soul blast one and discard a card for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it to rearguard. I superior call Avalonian Companion, Saphrigal. Since it was placed from the deck, I draw, and since it was placed in the same column as Bertilak, he lets me draw again."

* * *

_A pair of light columns struck the battlefield, producing a pair of new royal warriors. One was a muscular, bearded knight in the same military style armor, wrapped in a cloak of animal furs. In each hand he held a bearded axe with emerald-green blades, which he gripped in the middle. Behind him was a wooly warhound, dark blue in color and holding a hooked shortsword in its white maw._

**Bertilak the Mighty- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Saphrigal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Gawain pointed to his other flank. "Finally, I call Avalonian Lance Knight, Cuthbert the Charge!" Yet another column of light produced the final member of the Avalonian formation. A grizzled veteran in the same armor set, he rose to his feet, leveling his heavy, spira-cut lance. His helm sported a plume of red horsehair, with the occasional strand of silver mixed in._

**Cuthbert the Charge- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

_Gatling Fist stepped back. "A full formation this early? This is nuts…"_

_Gawain signaled to his left flank. "Saphrigal, Bertilak, I leave the first attack to you."_

"_At once, my vanguard!" Bertilak bellowed. Saphrigal likewise let out an affirmative growl. Despite the loose sand, Bertilak managed to take a number of powerful strides towards his opponent, axes at the ready._

_**Strength- 18000**_

_Gatling Fist had to analyze his options quickly. Taking three damage was out of the question, but this was the weakest of the oncoming attacks, and he was still just a grade 1. He had to block at least one, so it might as well be this. "I guard with Laser Halberd Buster!" A new battlebot beamed in- squat like a chess pawn and modeled after a renaissance pikeman, it quickly activated his weapon and swung his plasma-headed halberd at Bertilak. To his credit, Bertilak was able to dodge the swing and strike back with a pair of hacks himself, but with no momentum left, all he could do was scowl as he fell back._

**Laser Halberd Buster- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 23000**_

_Gawain was unfazed. An early defensive stratagem was expected. He raised his greatsword. "Hildred, lend your support." The spear knight nodded, leveling her spear._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_Gatling Fist fell back to a defensive crouch. "Not guarding that."_

"_Very well. My drive check...no trigger." Gawain took a few strides before bounding skyward. With the momentum of a diving dragon, he brought his greatsword down on his opponent at full force._

"_Damage check," gurgled Gatling Fist. "Aw, no trigger."_

* * *

"I activate Hildred's skill. At the end of the battle she boosts, if I have no empty rearguard circles, I can move her to my soul to draw a card and give another unit 3000 Power until the end of my turn. The boost goes to Adair. Adair himself gets a bonus 3000 Power if one of my rearguards was placed by a card effect. Now he boosts Cuthbert for another attack on Gatling Fist."

_**Strength- 27000**_

"That's a huge attack for turn 2," Lucas murmured. "Yeah, no guard there too. Damage check...no trigger."

"Well, I'll leave it there for now. I pass my turn over to you."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Lucas 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Lucas 2**_

"Stand and draw." Lucas scanned his hand, and smiled. "Gotta say, that field-filling was pretty impressive. But you're about to see what the Busters can do. I ride Rocket Tonfa Buster."

* * *

_Gatling Fist slammed the sands beneath it with his fists, disappearing in another beaming effect. Replacing it was a larger battlebot, painted a crimson red with oriental golden decals. It's overall build was slender but powerful, resembling a warrior monk, perfectly complemented by his unorthodox weapon choice- a pair of rocket launchers molded to resemble a pair of heavy tonfas. It flourished them, also showing off its limberness with a high kick._

**Rocket Tonfa Buster- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Check _this _out!" the mechanical combatant boasted. It opened a cavity on it's chest, rapidly yanking out a fistful of chords. "Limiter...REMOVED!" Its entire body shook violently as it arced with electricity, unsettling the opposing formation. "Now...let's have some fun."_

* * *

"When Rocket Tonfa is placed, I can soul blast one and discard a card to place the top card of my deck into my damage zone for the turn."

Sean blinked. "Why would you damage yourself like that?"

"Soon you'll see." Lucas flipped the top card of his deck. "Since I'm adding a Buster to my damage zone with this effect, Rocket Tonfa gets an extra 5k this turn. Next, I move Frost Shuriken back, calling Drill Joust Buster in its place. After that, I call Atomic Battleaxe Buster and Coil Flail Buster."

* * *

_A trio of colorful battlebots beamed onto the battlefield. First as a hulking mass of metal, built like a barbarian raider, complete with a horned helm-like head. It carried a heaving bearded axe, glowing with a sickly green glow. The second, a teal mechanical centaur, carrying a hefty drill-lance hybrid. Finally, there was a squat but stout purple and pink robot, carrying a pair of comically large flails, the lengthy chains coiled around the hilt like a haphazard telephone wire. As was the Grappler tradition, their designs were as bombastic as their weaponry._

**Atomic Battleaxe Buster- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Drill Joust Buster- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

**Coil Flail Buster- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_Rocket Tonfa gave a hasty signal. "Optic Beam, Atomic Battleaxe, attack!" Unleashing a metallic screech, the juggernaut of a battlebot tore off towards the knights, its weapon shining brightly._

_**Strength- 14000**_

_Gawain weighed his options. If this Nova contingent knew what it was doing, he could be facing a relentless offensive onslaught. He'd have to tread carefully if his paladins were to reach their full potential. "I guard with Avalonian Companion, Rubingal!" In a flash, a red husky leapt to his vanguard's defense, attempting to dig it's augmented claws into the charging behemoth. It was easily split in twain by the massive battleaxe, but the deed was done; the assailant had lost all momentum, and had to retreat._

**Rubingal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 20000**_

"_Not bad," chortled Rocket Tonfa, "but there's way more where that came from! Frost Shuriken, Drill Joust, go!" Rearing back and revving his lance, the centaur robot burst from his gait into a powerful gallop. His lance shredded through the air in front of him with vicious ease._

_**Strength- 17000**_

_Gawain tried to find footing in the loose sands. He knew he couldn't block everything and would have to let some attacks through. "I don't guard." The lance dug through his armor with alarming speed before the battlebot wheeled back to its companions. "Damage check...no trigger."_

* * *

"Alright, get ready for this. Once per turn, at the end of the battle Drill Joust attacked, I can counter blast and soul blast once each to restand one of my rearguards with a bonus 3k. Atomic Battleaxe stands back up, and his own skill kicks in- he can get an extra crit or 10k, and he's getting the Power buff. Also, since another unit in the same column stood during my battle phase, Optic Beam stands back up as well."

Sean looked on, impressed. "That's a lot of payout for that cost."

Lucas grinned. "Not done yet. I use Frost Shuriken's skill. By counter blasting one and moving it to my soul, I can stand the rearguard it boosted and give it 4k. And since Drill Joust is a Buster, I can draw a card."

A grim realization dawned on Sean. "So the reason you damaged yourself is so you'll have the counter blasts to spend for your offense."

"Yep, and I can heal one at the end of the turn. 'Course, it's a heavy cost, but it's more than worth it."

"No kidding. You've got your whole field back and ready."

"Yep, and I'm attacking with Atomic Battleaxe boosted by Optic Laser again."

_**Strength- 27000**_

Sean glanced at his hand. He wasn't grade 3 yet, but he had to contend with another wave of attacks, and this one was a doozy. He had to go on the defensive again. "I guard with Avalonian Trumpeter, Marigold the Fae, and intercept with Bertilak to cover the rest."

**Marigold the Fae- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield**

_**Defense- 30000**_

"Alright, but you can't keep that up forever. Next up, Coil Flail boosts my vanguard. When Rocket Tonfa attacks, I can counter blast one to restand one of my front row rearguards. Battleaxe is back up, and you know what that means."

"Optic Beam is back up too," Sean scratched his head. "This new deck is something else."

_**Strength- 22000**_

"Busters kick ass, alright. So, you guarding?"

Sean sighed. "Don't think so."

"Okay then, drive check...perfect timing. This here's Boson Flash Buster, a draw trigger. One more card for me, and 10k Power for Drill Joust."

* * *

"_Let's do this!" Rocket Tonfa delivered a series of flashy punches and kicks, each launching a projectile from its titular weapons. The flurry of rockets smashed into the Paladin's formation, kicking up massive plumes of sand in the resulting explosions. "Take _that!"

_Gawain wiped a bit of blood from his chin. That salvo was a bit more devastating that he'd like to admit. "Damage check...no trigger."_

"_No sense in pumping the breaks! Drill Joust attacks again!" Once more, the teal machine reared. "And since he's attacking after restanding, one of your rearguards is retired! Say goodbye to Cuthbert!" Drill Joust spun its lance at ludicrous speeds, sending a slashing current of wind that shredded the veteran knight. Just like that, Gawain's front row had collapsed._

_**Strength- 23000**_

"_I don't guard," Gawain stated. Once again, Drill Joust dragged it's lance across the knight with a darting gallop. This time, it stung much more, eliciting an agonized shout from Gawain. "Damage check…" A gentle green light filled the torn desert. "Avalonian Aura Knight, Muriel the Pure! A heal trigger!" Gawain propped himself up on his greatsword, standing defiant. "I gain 10000 Power, and recover one!"_

* * *

"Well, that's a bummer. Still, got one more attack left. Optic Beam and Atomic Battleaxe attack for a third time."

_**Strength- 27000**_

Sean glanced at his hand once again. "I don't guard."

"You sure? This'll make it four damage against three. Well, four-to-two, since Rocket Tonfa lets me heal the damage he dealt me."

"I still need most of this hand."

"Let's hope so. Damage check?"

"Let's see...no trigger."

"Then I'll end it there. At the end of my turn, if one of my guys attacked a vanguard twice, I can retire Coil Flail to draw two. Also, with Rocket Tonfa's self-damage effect over, I move one card from my damage zone to the bottom of my deck. You're up."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 4, Lucas 6**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 4, Lucas 2**_

"I stand and draw." Sean paused, shuffling his hand. Lucas's last assault had put him in a bad spot, and he wasn't even at full power yet. He had to find a way to turn the tables enough so he could survive another wave of attacks, or at least deal enough damage to prevent Lucas from going full throttle. At the very least, his first step was obvious. "Witness the champion of chivalry and ultimate protector of the powerless. I ride Avalonian Lord, Uther the Magnificent."

* * *

_Gawain, battered and bloodied, let out one final shout before being subsumed in a blinding pillar of light. When the light finally subsided, a morale bolstering figure soon stood among the royal ranks. Atop a azure-and-ivory riding dragon stood a mighty warrior, clad in replesendent silver and blue armor. Holding a crimson kite shield in one hand and an imposing longsword in the other, and wearing a crown of the whitest ivory, he was perhaps the most inspiring sight for anyone lacking strength for themselves. He raised his sword to the heavens, the celestial steel shimmering under the starlight. "The tide turns now."_

* * *

"I gain a Force II Gift for my rearguard. Next, I'm using Uther's once-per-turn skill. With one counter blast and a discard, I can search my deck or hand for two Avalonian units with different grades and call them to separate rearguard circles. From my hand, I superior call Gawain, and from my deck, I superior call...Avalonian Archsage, Melinus the Wise. With Uther's skill, both get 5000 Power for the turn, and since I called from hand, I draw."

Lucas nodded. "And since you called Gawain from hand-"

"Yeah, I can use his skill. With one counter blast, I superior call another Hildred from my deck. And since she had Avalonian in her name, I can soul blast one to give both an extra 5000 Power."

* * *

_Uther waved his longsword above his head in a circular motion, producing a bright vermillion magic circle. "Forces of Avalon, heed my call!" The magic circle shattered dramatically, causing a trio of magic spears to collide with the sands. Each flashing burst produced a warrior, from the familiar sights of a caped champion and a regal spearwoman. A new sight was a towering, red-haired sage clad in flowing blue robes, dotted with a near-perfect recreation of Cray's starry skies. He held a thick tome in one of his albino hands, and a twisting staff of iron in the other. Every soldier began to radiate a shining confidence that shone as brightly as the stars themselves. The counterattack was about to begin._

**Merlinus the Wise- Grade 3/13000 Power/5000 Shield**

* * *

"For my first attack, I'm having Adair boost Merlinus. Because my vanguard is an Avalonian, he gets 5000 Power at all times. Also, when he attacks, if I have more units than cards in my hand, I can soul blast one to draw a card."

"Powerful rearguard, right there," Lucas murmured.

* * *

_Merlinus raised his staff, gathering a great ball of flames one ember at a time. He soon launched what could have been a small sun skyward, the fireball threatening to incinerate the entire enemy formation._

_**Strength- 34000**_

_Rocket Tonfa twirled his weapons. "Not backing down now! I guard with Flame Spin Buster and Frost Shuriken Buster! Atomic Battleaxe will intercept to cover the rest!" A sizable gang of fighting robots scrambled their way to intercept the attack. The only new one was a bulky but short battlebot with rotating flame jets for hands; the other two were the familiar ninja and raider-themed battlebots. Each made a suicidal beeline towards the incoming fireball, slamming right into it, resulting in a blooming explosion that spread cinders across the desert sands. Despite Merlinus's impressive spell, little ground was made._

**Flame Spin Buster- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 39000**_

_Uther wasn't terribly phased, at least not visibly. "Hildred, lend me your support!" He readied his weapon, rearing his winged mount. "Be warned, for as a true leader, I gain strength for each of my allies!" His entire person began to shimmer with a holy light, blinding the enemy formation with its intensity._

* * *

"When Uther is on my vanguard circle, he gets 3000 extra Power for each of my other units, and since I have five rearguards, he gets plus one Critical too."

_**Strength- 41000/2 Critical**_

"That's a huge attack," Lucas furrowed. "Don't really have a choice here; I don't guard."

"Alright, checking the twin drive. First card...no trigger. Second card...Avalonian Barrier Knight, Odi the Unbreakable. Since it's a critical trigger, I tack on one point of damage to Uther's attack, and give 10000 Power to Gawain."

"Aw crap…"

* * *

_Uther charged straight into the enemy formation, his loyal mount tearing across the sands like a scaled arrow. With a sonorous warcry, he delivered a trio of swipes and slashes with his glistening longsword. Each left a significant gash in the opposing battlebot, who quickly crumpled to the assault. With his job done, Uther tugged on his reins, signaling to his trusted steed that it was time to fall back._

"_Mother of Stark…" whimpered Rocket Tonfa. "Well, I've got three damage checks. First...nothing. Second…not a thing. Third…" The machine's chassis began to glow green, the gashes began to mend itself with a borderline magical force. "Thank you, Rivet Gatling Buster!" He arched back, using the leverage to leap back to his feet. "That heal trigger just boosted me by 10k, and knocked that blow down to two damage!"_

* * *

"Well, that happened to me too, so I can't judge. Anyway, I use Hildred's skill to move her to my soul and draw. Finally, Saphrigal boosts Gawain. When Saphrigal boosts, I can counter blast one to prevent you from using normal units to guard."

_**Strength- 38000/2 Critical**_

"That's fine, I'll just guard with a trigger unit. With Boson Flash Buster, your attack is nullified."

* * *

_Gawain charged the enemy. Despite that miraculous trigger check, his attack would be more than enough to end the battle here and now. Despite his speed, however, his path was interrupted by a diminutive battlebot. Green and yellow, its spherical body hovered above the sands with a small jetpack. It drew it's spindly arms closer together, it's fingers tangling together, caressing a ball of black energy, warping the air around it. Gawain pivoted to swat the machine away, but as he did, his weapon collided with the energy ball. A eye-scorching flash ensued, vaporizing the robot and sending the champion flying back, barely able to see. With that ingenious, suicidal defense, the Paladin assault ended with a whimper._

**Boson Flash Buster- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

* * *

Sean nodded. "Well, I guess that's my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Lucas 2**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 4, Lucas 4**_

Lucas sighed. "Woof, that was close. I stand and draw." There was an uncharacteristic pause as he added a new card to his hand. "Geez, you've put me in a bad spot here. Gotta wrap this up or I'm toast. Well, here goes." He plucked a card from his much reduced hand. "This bad boy's a mechanical warrior of galactic strength and unbeatable bravery. Witness the raw talent and power of the Supreme Fighting Machine, Andromedus Buster."

* * *

_Rocket Tonfa dissipated into the same green effect that brought all his comrades, but afterwards, the sands that had seen so much combat fell silent. An uncertain tension hung in the air as the knights awaited the arrival of the machine's true leader. All of the sudden, a violet twinkle appeared in the starry sky. The spark began a quick descent, growing in intensity and size. In a split second, a goliath of steel and weaponry smashed into the battlefield, kicking up geysers of sand in all directions. From the dust emerged a humanoid giant of magenta, speckled metal. It's thick, riveted armor was weathered by stellar radiation and scratches from various battles. On its back was a set of detachable energy rifles, each with some sort of infrared control mechanism. It's monocular head camera flared to life, able to observe the entire enemy formation without any adjustments._

**Andromedus Buster- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

* * *

"With that ride, I got myself an Accel II Gift, meaning one more RC and one more card." Lucas paused again. "I don't see any way around this. I call Chainsaw Gladii Buster, Particle Collision Rifle Buster, and Gatling Fist Buster."

_He just called his whole hand. He must be going for a boom or bust sweep. I gotta be ready for whatever's coming…_

* * *

_Andromedus tapped the side of its headpiece. Within a few seconds, a series of three beams struck the sands, summoning robotic reinforcements. One was a hulking gold-colored battlebot, its plating resembling an ancient Roman centurion. Each of its hands held an oversized shortsword lined with rotating razors and jagged spikes. Second was a burnt red, heavily armored robot, large as a railcar. A particle collider was welded to its back, linking to a pair of enormous energy rifles it held in each hand. It hovered above the rest of the formation using the thrusters on its feet._

**Chainsaw Gladii Buster- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

**Particle Collision Rifle Buster- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"_You're going to get a kick outta this," Andromedus chuckled. "During my turn, all units in my front row gain 1k for each point of damage I have." The machine held up four fingers. "That's an easy 4k for my front row. I've had better scenarios, but I only need to hit you twice. I doubt even you can hold out against the Buster's Black Hole Blitzkrieg! For the first attack, Optic Beam boosts Chainsaw Gladii!" The subordinate robot's blades began to buzz violently. After a revv-up, it tore across the sands with the treads on its feet, cutting a winding path across no-man's land._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_Uther calmed his mount. Against the Nova Grapplers, nothing could be spared for later offenses; a full defense was absolutely necessary. "Gawain, intercept!" he ordered. "When one of my circles has a force marker on it, he gains 5000 Shield!" Gawain charged the oncoming attacker despite being half its size. The blades of the two clashed fiercely, sending sparks and metal shavings all across the desert patch,but even the champion of chivalry couldn't overcome the machine's weaponry. His sword was torn in two, and he himself was cleaved by the gladii. The defense did the trick, though- without much fuel left, the battlebot was ordered to fall back._

_**Defense- 23000**_

_Andromedus scanned his formation. "Hmm. Next, Gatling Fist is going to boost Drill Joust." Rearing back and revving it's weapon, the four-legged machine charged like a spiraling missile._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_The defensive strategy was just getting started. "I guard with Saphrigal!" declared Uther. A warhound came bounding out from behind the knightly formation. The sudden appearance of a new combatant caused the charging battlebot to correct its course abruptly, as quick calculations made it clear it wasn't strong enough to break through both the defender and the enemy vanguard. Another attempt, another anticlimactic result._

_**Defense- 23000**_

"_Not bad," Andromedus commented, "but let's not forget Drill Joust's battle skill. Counter blast, soul blast," he tapped his headset again, "and just like that, Chainsaw Gladii is ready!" Indeed, the previously exerted war machine clanged to life again. "And don't forget- when another unit in the ame column stands back up, so does Optic Beam! Now let's pick things back up again- Particle Collision, you're up!" The burnt-red gunner switched on its thrusters, hovering above the battlefield as its massive firearms began to charge with subatomic energy. The heat was felt for miles around._

_**Strength- 21000**_

_A sweltering Uther wiped his brow, but otherwise remained unmoved. "Cuthbert and Ogden will guard!" The attacking machines fired two searing torrents of energy from its rifles, the temperature only becoming more intense as it approached the enemy vanguard. However, thanks to the heroic efforts of the two called guardians, the Paladins managed to throw up a hasty barrier, causing the energy to splinter harmlessly._

_**Defense- 23000**_

_Andromedus's bluster began to be replaced by annoyance and frustration. "This is ridiculous." He punched a button on the other side of his headset, causing the rifles on his back to fly off his back. As he slowly ascended, the rifles began to circle him, creating what looked like an unholy halo. "Guess I gotta do it myself. Fine!" The rifles began to charge as his arms clicked and twisted into a pair of powerful gauntlets. "You're going down!"_

_**Strength- 16000**_

"_Attacking alone? You must have some greater plan," Uther observed. "Still, I won't let the battle end here. I guard with Avalonian Barrier Knight, Odi the Unbreakable!" On command, another knight materialized. It was a young man, clad in flamboyant silver armor cut to resemble a wondrous diamond, and wielding a circular shield the size of a manhole. With a flick of his wrist, the shield ballooned in size, covering the entire formation under a barrier of runic light. His free hand performed one of the oldest taunts in the book, daring the war machine to even try._

**Odi the Unbreakable- Grade 0/5000 Power/30000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 43000**_

_That tore it. "Oh, you're getting it now!" Andromedus erupted. His firearms began to spin in a cyclonic pattern before firing concentrated beams at a singular point in front of their user. Throttling forward at supersonic speeds, Andromedus smashed the orb of energy with one of his gauntlets, becoming absolutely enveloped in a multicolored coat of carnage. He spiraled towards the enemy at alarming rates, forming what looked like a giant drill of cosmic proportions. "SPIRAL GALAXY SMASH!"_

* * *

"Let's check the twin drive. First card...no trigger. Second card...Laser Halberd Buster, a critical trigger! Everything goes to Andromedus!"

Sean blinked. "But I'm at 43000. Even with the trigger, you're at 26000. Am I missing something?"

Lucas grinned. "You're missing Andromedus's ultimate skill. I may have whiffed this time, but at the end of the first battle Andromedus attacked a vanguard, I can counter blast one and discard two cards to stand him and a front row rearguard back up!"

"You're vanguard can restand? That's crazy." _I may be in deeper trouble than I thought…_

"Particle Collision is back up and at 'em! Now my Busters are ready for round two! Optic Beam boosts Chainsaw Gladii to kick off the second wave!" He was getting excited- clearly, he thought he had it in the bag.

_**Strength- 21000**_

Sean gulped. It was time to fully commit. "Since my vanguard is an Avalonian, Merlinus gains 10000 Shield and the ability to intercept. So, uh, I'll intercept." _Well, that's it for my front row…_

_**Defense- 23000**_

"No big deal. Since Chainsaw attacked twice this battle phase, I can shove him after the battle to draw a card and retire one of your rearguards. Finally getting rid of that Adair."

Sean reluctantly moved one of his few remaining rearguards to his drop zone. With only one rearguard left, he was fast running out of options. Even if he survived, he'd have next to nothing to work with.

"Here comes Andromedus one more time. Don't forget about the effects from the trigger!"

_**Strength- 26000/2 Critical**_

Sean examined the last two cards in his hand. With two attacks left, and at four damage, he could take the rearguard, but absolutely had to block this. Problem was using only one wouldn't guarantee his safety- a pair of triggers would break through and end it. Still, he had to put up some defense. "I've been holding onto this guy. I guard with Odi the Unbreakable...again."

_**Defense- 43000**_

Lucas kept smiling. "You tend to stockpile those sentinels, don't you? But even with that, right now, it's two to pass. If I pull two triggers, especially a crit-"

"I gotta take that chance."

"Fair enough. Twin drive check. First...no trigger. Welp, so much for an easy end. Still got one more...Hook Launcher Buster, a draw trigger! I give the Power to Particle Collision, and draw an extra card!"

Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a draw trigger. That last rearguard isn't nearly as bad as I thought it'd be."

"So you think you can take it?"

"It's just one point of damage. I'll be at five, but I'll cling on."

"Well, you're the boss. Particle Collision attacks, and I activate his battle skill- with one counter blast, he gains 10k and an effect. If he hits, I can restand another rearguard, and if it doesn't I can pop him to draw an extra card."

_**Strength- 31000**_

Sean's relief receded rapidly. "You can what?" He looked at the lone card in his hand. There was no way he could block this, and with another attack on the horizon, things looked grim.

"Still no-guarding?"

"...Yeah, I have to. Damage check...no trigger."

"On-hit active- Drill Joust is back at it, and attacks one more time! Don't forget, when he attacks after restanding, I can retire one of your rearguards!"

_**Strength- 13000**_

No formation left, only one card in hand, and at five damage- Sean was absolutely cornered. He had no choice. "I guard with Gawain."

_**Defense- 23000**_

Lucas blinked, his smile faltering. His expression wasn't exactly dumbfounded, but it did betray bewilderment. "Well, uh, wow." He looked back at his board. "Man, I don't think I've seen anyone survive a turn like that since I've picked up Andromedus. That's...kinda impressive. Well, my turn is over."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 0, Lucas 4**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Lucas 4**_

Sean breathed in. This was it- do or die. There was absolutely zero chance he'd survive another turn like that, so his only option was to end it here. "Well, here goes nothing…"

"No kidding," he heard a voice chime. Startled, he nearly dropped the card he was about to draw. He turned to find a quartet of faces- Sal, Kiki, Carlos, and Midori.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing?"

"My game with Kiki just wrapped up," Sal answered. "Say hello to the new member of our team, Lucas." Kiki smiled sheepishly as Sal gave her back a good pat.

Sean's eyes widened as Lucas lit up like a 120 watt bulb. "She won? That's awesome! I'd shake your hand if mine weren't full of cards. And if you were into that."

Kiki nodded. "That's fine. It was a close game."

"Oh yeah, down to the wire," Sal agreed. "But that new boss of your's is ridiculous. It fits your deck like a glove."

Carlos glanced over at the table. "So, uh, is it your turn, Sean?"

Sean blinked. "Oh, yeah, right. Just...knew you could do it, Kiki." He turned to his own non-board. "I'm not sure I'll be joining you, though…"

Carlos tilted his head. "Oh wow, this is a tough spot."

Midori glanced over the gamestate with her typical analytical gaze. "While I understand his position is...less than ideal, I don't think you're completely without hope, given who his vanguard is."

"You mean Uther?" A slow realization dawned on Carlos. "Oh."

Sean paused. Being this cornered, he didn't really have a choice. "With a counter blast and a discard, I activate Uther's skill, calling two Avalonians with different grades from my deck. I superior call Adair and...Avalonian Beast Knight, Maxime the Fang."

* * *

_Uther gritted his teeth, raising his longsword to the night sky. "It doesn't matter how much we're beaten down, we will always have the strength to stand again! Come, my loyal soldiers! Adair, Maxime!" A pair of javelins hit the battlefield, causing a pair of warriors to land. The newer one was a tall, raven-haired knight in the same colored armor as her comrades, her helm accented to resemble a lion's head. She cracked a snaking, spiked whip, sending a resonating 'crack' across the weathered battlefield._

**Maxime the Fang- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Maxime, I need your help more than ever!" Uther shouted, rearing his mount._

"_Of course, my vanguard!" Maxime responded. "With one counter blast," she cracked her whip, "I superior call Saphrigal!" A magic circle emerged from behind her, revealing the wooly warhound once again._

_Andromedus grew less confident. "Wait, I see where this is going…"_

* * *

"Since I called a grade 1 or lower High Beast, I soul charge one card, and give all of my units in her column 3000 Power."

Lucas nodded. "And since you placed Saphrigal from the deck-"

"I draw a card." _Come on, I need something good here_, Sean begged internally. He drew an extra card. "Perfect! I call Gawain! And with his skill, I counter blast one to superior call...Rubingal! Soul blasting one to give both 5000 extra Power!"

* * *

_Andromedus sputtered as the last few Paladins filled the ranks. "You're kidding...a full formation after all that?!" His shock and anger was so palpable it somehow transcended his mechanical limitations. "I tore it to pieces! How the hell did you get so many rearguards so quick?!"_

_Uther stood proudly atop his mount. "You've underestimated us, it seems. Royal Paladins are the apex of cooperation, even at the most desperate times. No matter what, we stand as one!" He thrust his longsword forward. "Maxime, Saphrigal, I'm entrusting you with the first attack!"_

"_Yes, sire!" Maxime responded, readying her whip. "Come, friend!" Saphrigal let out a low bark, muffled by his weapon._

_**Strength- 31000**_

_Andromedus rans some quick calculations. Having spent so much energy in last turn's offensive, he barely had anything left to defend himself. He could take one more hit, but after that, he'd be ready for the scrapheap. There was practically zero chance he'd survive this turn if all the attacks were as powerful as this. But, in typical Nova Grappler bravado, he reasoned that anything above zero could become one-hundred with enough guts. "Show me what you got! No guard!" Maxime put all her might into a devastating lash, leaving brutal gashes in her opponent's legs. Without much support left, Andromedus fell to his knees, furious and damaged but still handing on. "D-damage check...no trigger."_

_Uther readied his mount and weapon. "You've fought admirably, and thus you deserve an honorable end. With Rubingal's support, I go forth! With the Paladin spirit, I gain strength from each of my allies!" His entire person began to shine as brilliantly as any star._

_**Strength- 41000/2 Critical**_

_Andromedus struggled to his feet. "I'm not going anywhere! I guard with Gatling Rivet Buster, Hook Launcher Buster, and Atomic Battleaxe Buster!" A series of flashes spawned three battlebots. The first, a cylindrical trashcan of a robot, covered with a swiss-army-knife of tools and sporting a rivet gun with multiple barrels. The second, an arachnid robot, yellow in color and sporting a pair of its titualt hook launchers on it's back. Finally, the axe-wielder had returned, this time playing defense. Each charged the enemy formation heedlessly, hoping to save their leader's reputation as an undefeated warrior._

**Gatling Rivet Buster- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

**Hook Launcher Buster- Grade 0/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- 42000**_

* * *

"Alright, twin drive. Let's see if all that deck thinning didn't do the trick. First card...is Marigold the Fae, a critical trigger!"

"Aw hell," Lucas gritted.

"The Power and extra critical go to Uther, meaning this attack is hitting for three damage! Second...Ogden the Iron, a draw trigger!"

"A double trigger?"

"I give the boost to Gawain, and draw a card!"

* * *

_Uther, brilliant as a sun, committed to a rapid charge. His empowered sword cut through the stampeding defenders like a fresh saw through young pine wood. Andromedus stumbled backwards, his seasoned combat sense fleeing to make way to a rising fear. The rest of his forces began to either beam out or drop their weapons and flee, and Andromedus was far too concerned with bracing himself to bark last-minute orders. Leaping from his mount with a frenzied warcry, Uther planted his weapon firmly into his opponent's abdomen, summoning a storm of sparks. As Uther landed, Andromedus began to crumple, systems failing one by one before finally succumbing to the lethal damage. Slowly, the battered battlebot's body began to fade to stardust, trailing off into the night sky in shining strands._

_Maxime and Gawain ran to Uther's side, who was trying to recover his breath from the final push. "Are you alright, my lord?" Maxime asked, offering her help._

_Uther nodded. "Just a bit exerted. Perhaps the final blow was a bit overzealous…"_

_Gawain sheathed his own weapon. "It was an impressive display, nonetheless. But to the matter at hand- should we hire them? If they've lost, then against Glaivemaster-"_

_Uther got back on his mount. "We were to test their fighting strength. Despite their loss, they showed great ferocity and ingenuity. They'd be a valuable asset." He motioned. "Send word to the capital- we have new allies."_

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 3, Lucas 1**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 5, Lucas 6**_

_**Sean wins**_

* * *

The room seemed to have frozen over. No one moved. No one said anything. One could have heard a pin drop.

Uncharacteristically, Sean broke the silence. "Is...is that it? Did I just-"

"You won," Sal said. "Pretty impressively, too."

"That was one of the best comebacks I've seen since...ever," Carlos commented.

Midori nodded. "Your skills with this game have become quite commendable, absolutely."

Sean was still dumbfounded, somewhat unaware of his surroundings. His victory was unexpected, leaving him in something of a daze. "L-Lucas?" He looked across the table.

Lucas, who had not lost a match to Sean since he learned to play, was absolutely beaming. "You won, buddy. You stepped up to the plate and knocked it out of the park." He leaned in, extending his hand. "You've more than earned your spot on the team."


	37. Lore Bits- Avalonians and Busters

_What is Avalon?_

Situated on a fertile and well-fortified island, Avalon is a prosperous city-state that trades with every other nation on Cray via it's impressive ports. While technically part of the United Sanctuary, it possesses a fair amount of autonomy thanks to a series of treaties and their own martial prowess. They have a long history of accepting refugees of all stripes, resettling them in their frontier to form new lives. They also have a long history of isolationism, though that is becoming less common thanks to the permanent tumult of recent events. It is ruled by the Council of Equals, who vote in called colloquies to determine policy and action.

_Who is Uther?_

The current lord of Avalon, coming from a long line of warrior poets, being 39th in the House of Pendragon. Compassionate and an able administrator, he is beloved by his people and feared by his enemies. He has committed himself not only to continuing Avalon's policies of resettling refugees, but gradually ending the city-state's long tradition of isolationism. He has volunteered his hardened corps of warriors to many causes in the United Sanctuary, endearing himself to the higher nobility. He wields his house's relic, _Excalibur_, in battle, a swoed famed for being able to cut through anything in the hands of a worthy wielder.

_Who are the Busters?_

One of the worst kept secrets of Cray is the small army of arms dealers that have their hands in Nova Grappler contests. The combat sport often sees manufacturers test new weaponry in the arena, which given the unregulated format of the fights, is technically allowed. Recently, an unknown arms manufacturer have entered a new series of battlebots with unorthodox weapons and no sense of self preservation into the games as an informal trial. These Busters have quickly become fan favorites giving their colorful weapons and brutal beatdown style of play. Word is some even moonlight as mercenaries to find more challenging fights.

_Who is Andromedus?_

The magnum opus of the Buster line of battlebots, this fearless war machine is capable of coordinating entire squads with a special headset. His arrival in most matches signals the end of the enemy team thanks to his ruthless and highly unorthodox tactics. As such, he has become a quick sensation on the Nova Grappler circuit. Always looking for a new challenge, he sometimes takes a handful of his comrades across Cray to pick fights with any willing party.


	38. Chapter 23- Welcome Cardfighters part 1

The preliminaries for Spring Circuit was on a weekend, which, according to every member of Lucas's team, was a godsend. Sean and Kiki were not willing to skip a school day to participate, and while Sal and Lucas were, the latter wouldn't dare miss a day of practice. Really, if not for the weekend day, Lucas would be competing by himself, or worse, forced to recruit some of less talented members of the Committee just to compete.

Sean chuckled to himself, imagining a reluctant Lucas teaming up with a passionate but thoroughly outclassed Nat. _They'd probably gut each other before they get to their first matchup._

Still, the event center was miles away from town, and due to something of a relapse, Lucas's parents didn't trust him to go to the CVS, let alone hours out of town. Sal tried dialing Rod, but he wasn't keen on spending a Saturday "in the car and not on the couch." Apparently, his new job was draining enough to warrant the full Saturday. Sal also tried her other two older siblings, with similar results. Sean didn't even have a learner's permit thanks to his reluctance to even sit in the driver's seat. Adam was already ferrying the other core members of the Committee, and thus didn't have room for the actual team. Of all people to come through, it was Kiki.

"Oh, I can't drive," she explained. "My uncle would never let me. But he does have a van big enough for each of us. I'm sure he'll be willing to drive us."

She was half right. Mr. Khalan was more than happy to lend out his old van, but he wasn't going to drive them. "There has to be someone to watch the store. I'm hosting a watch party for the preliminaries- having locals compete in a big event is always going to draw in a crowd. But don't fret, I'm sending Tyler with you. Think of him as a 'coach.'" Tyler was hardly hesitant to act as chauffeur. Any excuse to watch a Vanguard tournament was fine by him, even if he had to drive an hour-and-a-half in a van older than he was.

The van itself wasn't particularly interesting. The only noteworthy thing about it was the colorful logo plastered on either side- a proud figurine next to a stylized "Meeple Village." Otherwise, it was a blocky clunker of a vehicle with chipped blue paint and a chipped windshield. At the very least, the interior wasn't nearly as damaged; the seats were cloth rather than leather, and the AC worked, so the ride would be tolerable.

_Got about ninety minutes in this, _Sean thought. _Better get comfortable._

The first few minutes on the road were dominated by Lucas. "You guys put together your sideboards, right?"

"Yes, _dad_," Sal sighed. "Stop worrying, we can take care of ourselves."

"Kinda surprised they're letting us bring one," Sean commented, leafing through his own. "I thought Vanguard was kinda anti-sideboard."

"They're experimenting this year," Lucas said. "Trying something new."

"And that new is, 'hey, buy more cards,'" said Sal. "But I kinda appreciate the coverage options we have now."

"And speaking of coverage, you have both sets of sentinels, right?"

"Yes, dear."

"Hey, I'm just making sure we're covering all our bases. Whole point is to be prepared for anything, yeah?"

"Well, unless I come across some sort of freak rogue strategy, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Like DI," Sean said. "Better watch out for those _dark horses_." The pun was bad enough to wrench a giggle from Kiki and a groan from Sal.

"I don't get it," Lucas puzzled.

"When you're older, _mijo_," Sal sighed. "That hurt, Sean."

"So anyway," Tyler said, trying to change the subject, "what's the team name? Something badass, I hope."

"We're 'Team Villager,'" Lucas answered.

"Villager?"

"Kiki wanted to mention the shop somehow." Her name being mentioned caused Kiki to pop up like a meerkat. "I know it's not the coolest, but-."

"Nah, I like Villager," Tyler nodded. "You guys are some of our best customers anyway. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Kiki smiled softly. "Thank you, Tyler."

"Still think 'Team Thunderhead' would've been a better name," shrugged Lucas. "Imagine- 'coming up next, the rookie sensations, _Team Thunderhead!_' That'd leave 'em floored."

"You lost that vote," said Sal. "'Thunderhead' is a bit tryhard anyway."

"Well, anyway," Tyler chimed in, "we've got a long way to the events center. I'd get comfortable, maybe take your mind off Vanguard for a while. You have a whole half-day full of it."

"So, what, listen to music or something?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, if you want to. I'm more of a 'chat' man, myself. Anyone seen anything fun recently?"

"Ah, I see. I have, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here who watches UFC."

"Probably," Sal agreed. "That stuff's brutal without a point."

"Well, so is Dragonball Z, but it's still fun to watch."

"Yeah, no it's not."

"Yeesh. 'Hi, my name is Sal Mendez, and I hate fun!'"

"Oh come on, who introduced you to the show in the first place?"

Kiki's head popped up again. "You guys like anime?"

Lucas shrugged. "Well, they do. Not really an anime guy myself. But I'm guessing you like the stuff?"

She nodded. "I'm a big fan, yes."

Lucas smiled. "Alright, we've got a watcher here. Lemme guess- that hero show? One Piece?"

"W-well, no, I generally don't watch shows like that."

"Atta girl," Sal chimed. "Guess you like stuff that actually requires thought? Something more than just pretty colors and punching?"

"Doesn't 'pretty colors and punching' describe most animes?" Lucas said.

"Pfft, not even close."

"Since when?"

"For a while," Sean commented. "I don't watch a lot of the stuff, but from what Shu and Sal talk about, there's a ton of stuff out there."

"Such as…?"

"Well, Shu's love the giant robot shows is pretty apparent if you've been to his house. There's also a lot of idol stuff-"

"Which, don't," sighed Sal.

"Oh, I think it's cute," Kiki said. "But I watch a lot of different shows. Fullmetal Alchemist, Love is War, the Ghibli movies-"

"Alright, so far so good. I think we can get along."

"Though, I do like some of the mecha shows. Full Metal Panic is a favorite of mine."

"Don't think I know that one," Sean said. "Is it any good?"

"Oh, it's quite funny. And the characters are terrific."

Sean sensed a kernel of passion in her short description. "So, what's it about?" he fished.

She began to slowly light up. He struck something. "Well, it's about a soldier named Sousuke and a girl named Kaname…"

* * *

Sean tried to get as good a look he could at the events center. Golden Hills had a handful, but in terms of size, this one had them beat by a fair amount. It didn't totally dwarf them, but in terms of construction and sheer polish, the steel-blue, arena-shaped building was definitely more impressive. It was certainly set up for a big crowd- a sprawling banner, reading "Welcome, Vanguard Players!" hung over the main entrance, which was flanked by a pair of large displays hosting colorful units. Occasional people (mostly spectators, Sean assumed) trickled into the entrances, some even carrying signs and banners of their own. This was clearly a big deal.

_Well, too late to back out now. _He breathed in. _Stagefright, begone._

"I'm just saying," he heard Lucas say from behind him, "if I go to a movie expecting to laugh and I laugh, it's a good movie." The conversations that started with anime had shifted somewhat in the course of ninety minutes.

"I can see that," Kiki conceded. "But I'd like to think that a film can be funny but still not be good."

"Yeah, I'm with Kiki on this one," Sal said. "What if the story sucks?"

"Right, I go to a comedy for the story," Lucas rolled his eyes. He brought himself alongside Sean. "Looks like you beat us here, bud. You alright?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah. Just...it's bigger than I expected."

"Well, it sure blows our town's out of the water, that's for sure," Sal said. "Didn't know the regional qualifier had enough, I dunno, 'prestige' to book a place like this."

"Well, Spring Circuit gets bigger every year," said Lucas, crossing his arms. "They're probably bound to go all-out, even for some small patch if Cali." He grinned. "Bet it's even better inside."

Kiki hesitated. "Shouldn't we wait for Tyler?"

"Ah, I doubt he'll mind if we go in."

"I kinda would," Tyler said, jogging to their gathering place. "Woof, parking was a nightmare." He clapped his hands together. "Right, so who's ready to represent good ol' Meeple Village?"

Sean and Kiki nodded. "Well, I'm certainly ready to tear stuff up," Lucas smirked. "How 'bout you, Sal?"

Sal stretched. "Sure, let's get started."

"Wow, you sure are bringing the spirit. Calm down, girl."

"Bite me."

The team shared a laugh as they entered the center. While the outside was big and not much else, the interior truly blew Sean away. Multileveled and layered like an expensive piece of art, it was filled with an army of displays holding all sorts of items and artwork. This normally impressive display was only augmented by the banners, booths, and displays all overflowing with everything Vanguard. There even seemed to be a crystal display near the center's, well, center, projecting a series of popular units.

Tyler whistled. "Now _this_ is a tournament ground. Man, they've gone full throttle this year." He pointed off into the distance. "_And_ they have funnel cakes. Officially the best Spring Circuit prelim ever."

"Woah," Lucas awed. "Check out these vendors. They're selling stuff that hasn't even made it overseas yet."

"Amazing," Kiki murmured. "Is-is that a Master of Seventh Circle figure? Oh, if only I had the money."

"I'm sorry, are we not mentioning how _funnel cakes_ make this 'the best Spring Circuit?'" Sal scoffed.

"Girl, are you not _seeing_ this?" Lucas gestured. "This is bonkers. To heck with the funnel cakes."

"I will not tolerate the trashing of the majesty that is funnel cakes," Tyler said in faux offense. "You guys can drive yourselves home."

"Hey, finally found you guys!" Sean snapped out of his impressed stupor, turning to face a small cluster of oncomers. It was Adam (who, of course, was carrying a sack of fresh kettle corn), Midori, and...Erica? The last member was surprising, given how Sean hadn't heard any plans from her about coming. Adam smiled. "Looks like we beat you here."

Erica waved. "Hey, Sean. Knock 'em dead."

Sean blinked. "Thanks? When did you get here?"

"I asked Mom and Dad if I could come, and they said yes."

"And you got here with-"

"They asked us," revealed Adam. "Well, they asked Midori, but I'm the one with the car, so yeah."

Midori smiled. "They referred to me as 'reliable.' It was quite flattering."

"Alright," Sean nodded. Midori was a frequent study partner since he joined the Committee. "Still, kinda a trek to get here."

"Ah, we managed," Adam shrugged. "You're sister's a riot, by the way."

"It's what I do," Erica nodded.

Lucas grinned. "Well, it's great to see you guys too. I'm guessing Carlos and Nathaniel are somewhere around here?"

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Carlos is doing a bit of shopping. Nat claimed he was hunting for 'the perfect seats.'"

"Wait, aren't you guys here to watch us?" Sal asked. "He does know that if he guessed wrong, you'll have to move, yeah?"

"I did explain that to him, yes. He remained obstinate, insisting in his instinct, or some such nonsense."

"Ah, classic Nathaniel," Lucas chuckled. "Five bucks says he guesses completely wrong."

"He can't be _that_ wrong," Adam said. "It's basically a basketball court in there."

Kiki shrunk a bit. "Do you mean like the one at Sutter, or like-"

"More NBA, I'd say." Midori elbowed him, but a bit too late.

"Oh dear…"

Sal sighed. "Hang in there, girl. We don't need two teammates with stage fright, we don't need to pile on."

"I _don't_ have stage fright," said Sean.

Erica nodded. "He seemed pretty hyped to come here. Spent all night trying out a new combo."

"Atta boy," smiled Lucas. "Hoping to see that in play today."

"Excuse me," a new voice broke through. Despite the language, it wasn't particularly polite or inviting, but not quite at the cusp of being sarcastic or bitter. Sean shifted his focus to his front to find the new speaker...or at least his torso. Standing at least six feet tall and with a broad build, his body seemed comically unsuited for the black uniform he wore. He completed himself with a neatly trimmed golden-brown beard, along with a head of thinning hair of the same shade. He brought up a clipboard alongside an expensive-looking ballpoint pen. "Are any of you part of Team Villager?"

Tyler raised his hand. "I have 'em right here." He pointed to the four members. "Looking for them?"

"Obviously," the man said, etching something on his clipboard. "You're one of the few teams who haven't reported in, yet." He put the board back at his side and jerked his head. "Follow me, quickly. You're already late."

_He seems lovely...and strangely familiar._

"Well, you're a bundle of sunshine," Lucas chuckled. "Lead the way."

"I'm a professional, young man. I recommend you start acting likewise. Now move." He swiveled around quickly and smoothly, far easier than his frame would have allowed, and made brisk strides deeper into the center.

"You heard the 'professional,' people. Follow that man." Lucas led off, mockingly mimicking the man's stride. His friends trailed behind.

"We'll see you in the stands," Adam called, fist full of kettle corn. "Go kick some ass."

Sean waved goodbye to the others as he tried to keep up. The journey itself didn't take too long, but thanks to the "professional's" strides, sightseeing became more or less impossible. Any attempt to get an eyeful of the booths or displays resulted in falling behind, and after a couple time jogging to catch up, Sean wasn't keen to keep trying. Meanwhile, his mind chugged along, trying to balance a sense of creeping anxiety and a haunting idea that he'd seen that man before. _Something about his size and his beard is really throwing me off…_

In a minute or two, the group reached a large double door, flanked by a short-haired brunette in the same uniform. She smiled as they approached. "Ah, you found them, Samuel. I knew I could count on you."

"I'm a professional," he reiterated. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to hunt for the last two stragglers." He took his leave without another word.

The woman chuckled. "Ah, same old Samuel. Welcome, Team Villager. You can wait in here until we're ready to start the opening ceremony." She flashed a small ID card in front of a black box by the door, resulting in the doors unleashing a clunky _thunk_. "Good luck in the tournament."

"Thanks," smiled Tyler. "Hey, can I head in with them, or-"

"I'm afraid it's registered team members only," the woman replied, propping the door open "Coaches and other personnel will have to wait in the arena. Do you need directions?"

"Ah, I'm sure I'll manage," he replied. "Alright guys, you play nice. I'll, uh, find another way around."

"Take care," Sal waved. The team entered the double doors to the waiting area. If the entrance was foreboding and the interior awe-inspiring, the waiting area was oddly disappointing. Despite being stuffed with at least a dozen other trios (and the occasional quartet), there wasn't any tension in the air. The atmosphere was hardly mirthful or fun, either, but most players seemed more than content to mill with their teammates, making smalltalk or discussing strategies. Sean managed to get in a quick scan of the room- some teams had colorful jerseys, some even went all in on a unifying costume of sorts, but most seemed content with just their everyday wear. None of them paid much mind to the entrance of one more team, even when the door locked loudly behind them.

"Don't know what I was expecting," Sean murmured, "but this seems less like a competitive event and more like a middle school dance."

"That's...not a bad analogy," Sal shrugged. "But it's just a waiting area. They're probably saving the real energy for the fights."

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with a little trash talk," Lucas grinned.

Kiki's eyes widened. "L-let's not-"

"It's a joke. I don't let loose unless I know them." He scanned the room. "Which, if I'm right, I don't-" his smile faltered quickly. "Crap."

"What?"

"Just don't make eye contact."

"Gonna have to be more specific, bud," Sal sighed.

"I said don't make-"

"Well, well, look who had the guts to show up."

Sean, unfortunately, recognized the voice immediately. _Oh no, don't tell me…_

"Too late. Dammit."

A trio strode up to Lucas, headed by the boy from Shu's old haunt, still dawning his brown jacket and tasteless sunglasses. He practically strutted up to Lucas, flanked (or rather, hurriedly followed) by two other competitors- the blonde girl and the stocky Indian boy, the latter trying to catch his breath. "Aw, and you brought some friends, too, including the soyboy! This is too good."

Lucas grimaced. "Well, hello to you too, _Barney_. Shoulda known you come."

Buzz ignored him, continuing to needle. "Gotta say, I'd hate to see what sorry shop would endorse you. Hope they're watching when we steamroll you." Sean cautiously glanced over at Kiki, who was shirking intensely. Her eyes were making firm contact with the floor.

"Alright, Buzz, we said hi," the Indian boy said. "Now let's get back to-"

"Butt out, Nasim," snapped Buzz. "Not even close to done yet."

The blonde girl sighed heavily. "Man, screw all of this."

Sal turned to Lucas. "You know this _cabron_?"

"Yeah," nodded Lucas. "He's a scrub that plays at some chain shop. Nothing to be afraid of."

Buzz grimaced. "See, Nasim? This shit-for-brains won't quit, so I'm not going to either." He took off his shades, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes. "Listen, I don't care if some backwater shop thinks you're hot shit. I've never lost a cardfight in years, and you'll just be another easy win." He smirked. "But don't worry, I'm going to remember this beating for a _long_ time."

Lucas smirked back. "And I'll remember wiping that smile from your face for the rest of my life."

"You won't even get to grade 2. I'll murder you."

"Is that the best you got? What's next, 'you'll grind my bones to make bread?'" Sean could see the heat rising from both his friend and Buzz. The time to step in was now- waiting any longer would just mean trying to break up a fistfight.

"Now, now, gentlemen," another voice came in. "It's called _Card_fight, not _Fist_fight. Let's all try to calm down." Sean, a bit bewildered, took a look in the voice's direction. It was a Japanese boy, with lively skin and silky, unnaturally red hair. He sported a sleeveless denim jacket, decorated with numerous pins sporting the logos of bands Sean had either never or barely heard of, which went naturally with his plain-black tee. The boy raised his hands. "Surely we can resolve this without, as the experts say, 'throwing hands?'"

"Okay, weird," the blonde girl said, "but yeah. Come on, Buzz, it's not worth-"

"Who the hell asked you, snowflake?" Buzz sneered. "Get out of the way. Don't want to break you, too."

"Ooh, I wouldn't do that," the redhead said. "I'll have you know I'm versed in the art of bushido."

"Very funny, Yuri," another voice said. This one belonged to a short Indian girl, her pitch-black hair tied back in a lengthy, braided ponytail. With a plain blue blouse and knee length white skirt, she didn't do much to stand out, as opposed to her flamboyant friend. "I think they get the message."

"That being…" Buzz crossed his arms.

"Haven't you read the rules? It clearly says that physical fights get both participants disqualified."

"Meaning that if you two attempt to recreate anything on Cray," Yuri smiled, "you're outta here."

Buzz took a step forward, teeth gritted, only to be caught by Nasim's and the other girl's arms. "It's not worth it," groaned the girl.

"Hands off, Trish!" Buzz barked.

"Would you rather have security's hands on you?"

There was an icy silence, what seemed like minutes of a chilling staredown between the three parties. The glare between Buzz and Lucas could freeze saltwater. Buzz eventually shook off his teammates arms. "Fine. Whatever. You're _both_ going down." He stomped off, Trish and Nasim trailing close behind.

When they were out of earshot, Sal sighed. "What's that guy's damage? Was he dropped on his head or something?"

"Nah, just a bully," Yuri shrugged playfully. "Or a Card Shark player. Lots of overlap there, that's so weird."

"Well, anyway," Sean said, scratching his head, "thanks. You two really saved the day."

"Don't think anything of it," the Indian girl said. "We're not a fan of those three either."

"Certainly not," Yuri nodded. "As welcome as a hornet's nest. I'm Yuri, by the way. This here's Anita."

"Well," said Lucas, looking a bit sheepish, "I'm Lucas. This here's Sean, Sal, and Kiki."

"It's good to meet y'all. Got a team name?"

"Villager. After the shop we play at."

"That's cute. We're part of Team Miracle. As in you'll need one to win against us."

Anita smiled. "Well, also because we used to play at the Lucky Draw Game Store. It was our old meeting place."

"Old?" Sal asked. "What happened?"

Yuri's smile faded a bit. "Heard of Card Shark?"

"Don't tell me," Lucas sighed. "Hostile takeover?" The name caused Kiki to shirk.

"Yeah," Anita sighed. "Took the place over and squeezed out all the fun."

"Well, can't do anything about it now," Yuri shook his head. "Lucky Draw will live on one way or the other."

_Hope the Village doesn't go down like that._ Sean looked towards Kiki. _Well, only one way to make sure._

"Yuri, Anita," a voice came from the back. It was gentle, almost motherly. "They're ready for the teams to come to the floor."

"Coming, Veronica," answered Anita. She turned back to the Villagers. "It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we won't fight for a while."

"Cheers," Yuri added. The two booked it for the exit.

Lucas rolled his shoulders. "Go time. You guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," nodded Sal.

"Ditto," said Sean. "Let's do our best."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter doesn't have any cardfighting. There's a lot of characters and threads I want to introduce here, so I had to push the actual first round back a bit. Hope you enjoy regardless, and I'll see in a Sunday or two!_


	39. Chapter 23- Welcome Cardfighters part 2

Sean felt like "floor" was a bit of a misnomer for where the teams were escorted to. True, it was a large, flat space, but there were enough things scattered around to make things far more impressive. For one, there seemed to be two rink-like structures propped up in the arena- they reminded Sean of those plastic Beyblade bowls, only covered in glass panels and sporting two stands big enough for a person to stand on. Another major feature was a broad wooden stage at the back of the area, decked with ribbons and topped with a banner reading "Welcome to Spring Circuit." Even with these constructions, though, there was more than enough room for all sixteen teams to file in front of the stage.

Sean looked around to make sure he got a complete picture of his surroundings. The stands surrounding the arena were crowded with spectators, many of them carrying some physical sign of support. It actually took a while to find Nat and the others- Sean only found him because Adam was waving emphatically. He said something Sean couldn't quite make out, but it was clear the Committee (and Erica, of course) was there to support them. The other teams were sprinkled throughout, and Sal double checked to see if Buzz and the other Card Shark patrons (Card Sharks? Card Sharkers?) were far enough away to prevent another flare up of conflict.

Team Miracle was fairly close by- it was hard to miss Yuri's hair and outfit. Accompanying them must have been Veronica, if Sean remembered the name correctly. She certainly looked like a Veronica- lengthy blonde hair, complemented more or less perfectly with her purple blouse and ivory sweater. Finishing her ensemble was a black skirt, completing the image of a sort of "team mom"- caring, approachable, and sweet. It was almost perfect, if not for her height. Even with a pair of flats, she could easily meet Tyler eye-to-eye. Her stature compared to her teammates was almost comical.

_Maybe she's a college grad? But if that's the case, why team up with a pair of highschoolers?_

Sean's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping a microphone. "Should be on now…" he heard someone mumble. The teams turned their attention to the stage, where a man was fiddling with an expensive looking microphone. He wore a similar black uniform as the rest of the event, which clashed a bit jarringly with his hastily combed red hair. Beside him leaned a man of similar height, narrow eyes, sharp nose, and thinning blonde hair. The two continued to puzzle over the mike for a second before the redhead cleared his throat. "Sorry for the late start, folks. Welcome to the International Cardfight Association's Spring Circuit preliminary challenge! Filling in for Hector Ortega, I'm Jakob Mueller, your MC!"

"Another Mueller," Lucas thought aloud. "Small world...unless, uh-"

Jakob's partner smiled. "And you know me- Rowan Belmont, color commentator extraordinaire. What we have here are sixteen of the best teams this region could muster, but only one of them will have the chops to make it to Spring Circuit proper."

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to finding out who that team will be," Jakob beamed. "But before we get started with what will no doubt be exceptional cardfights, we have some rules to go over. Sorry for you veterans, but we got several rookie teams here, and we don't want anyone getting lost- physically or otherwise." There was a smattering of polite chuckling. " To start with, our sixteen teams have been divided into four blocks of four teams each. The winner of each block will be our finalists...obviously." Another smattering. "Finalists will draw lots to determine final pairings. Winners of those bouts head on to the finals, where after one last showdown, we'll have our champions."

"Just like the shop tournament," Sean observed.

"Determining winning teams will be simple," Rowan continued. "Each team will choose three of their members to fight, then determine what order they'll fight in. The first team to snag two wins will move one- in other words, best two of three. Each team member can only fight once, so even if you win a fight, you'll have to sit the other two out. Simple- no tricks, no gimmicks, no surprise twists."

"Thank Gyze," Jakob joked. "Saves us and them a lot of trouble. Now, before we sort you guys into blocks, we have some special guests here to explain the new hardware we'll be using for the cardfights. Alright, competitors, let's give a warm welcome to Lian Zhao and Gavin Schwartz!"

Sean blinked. "Gavin? Why does name sound-"

He heard Buzz groan audibly over the crowd. "That sonuvabitch…"

There was a wave of polite applause as a pair of younger figures approached the stage, both robed in professional aqua garb- a suit for the boy, and a pantsuit for the young woman. It took Sean mere seconds to figure out why the name sounded familiar, as a few weeks ago, he crashed into Meeple Village. However, the rotten attitude and chilly aura that usually surrounded the man was effectively masked. True, something definitely seemed off. His smile, while not unsettling or suspicious, still felt forced or dishonest. In a way, it was more off putting than his regular appearance.

The woman, on the other hand, was absolutely stunning. She was absurdly beautiful, with flawless skin, flowing ebony hair, and near perfect makeup. It was also hard to not notice how well her pantsuit fit her, managing to accent her body shape without making it sinful or distracting. Sean hardly noticed girls _that_ way, but here, it felt impossible not to. She smiled widely as she climbed onto the stage, reaching out to shake Jakob's hand. "Welcome to our humble regional qualifier, you two," he greeted.

"Oh, it's just wonderful to be here," Lian cooed, her voice dripping with a saccharine sweetness. "It's always nice to see such passion and love for the game, regardless of where we are."

"Of course," Gavin nodded, lip curled into a polite smile. "Spring Circuit is always worth getting hyped for." The delivery felt genuine, which was puzzling.

"So, Lian, Gavin," Rowen began, "what did you come here for? Not trying to sell us anything, I hope?"

"Oh, nothing like that," Lian laughed. "We're just here to share some exciting news. On behalf of ARK-Tech, we're donating these special Megalo-Engines." She gestured to the back."I'm sure you've seen them coming in."

"They're kinda hard to miss," Gavin added.

Jakob laughed. "Well, we're grateful anyway. I've been told they're Motion Figure Systems?"

"Not just any MFS," Lian nodded. "The Megalo-Engine is the first of its kind- even professional Image Fighters would _kill_ to play on something this powerful. Crystal clear imaging, dynamic sound design, and able to render truly impressive battle animations, it's like your imagination came to life!"

"Sounds too good to be true," said Rowen. "And you're just _giving _us these?"

"ARK-Tech is more than happy to sponsor this event," Gavin continued. "But rather than just placing some ads, we thought we'd do something special. What better place to debut our latest tech than Spring Circuit?"

"Oh, of course," nodded Lian. "This is just our little way of showing our love of this great game and its many players."

"Is this a tournament or a commercial?" mumbled Lucas.

"Well, we definitely appreciate the hardware," Rowen commented. "Thank you for coming out here."

"It was great being here," Lian beamed. "And if it's not too much trouble, please root for Team Hammerhead during the Circuit. It'd mean so much for us!"

"Hammerhead can kiss my ass," grumbled Buzz, earning him a good whack from Trish.

"And on that note," said Gavin, making a show of checking his watch, "looks like we have to go, Lian."

"Aw, that's a shame," Jakob said. "And don't worry, I'll keep close eyes on Team Hammerhead. Thank you once again. Lian Zhao and Gavin Schwartz, everybody!" There was a wave of polite applause as they smiled and waved their way off stage.

"What a way to start a tourney," Sal sighed. "With an ad."

"Yeah, well," Sean chuckled, "let's hope these machines live up to the hype."

"They look...familiar," Kiki observed quietly. "Has anyone here ever heard of ARK-Tech?"

Sal shook her head. "This is a first for me."

"And with that out of the way, we can finally reveal our block placements and first round pairings," Jakob said. The screen behind him flared to life, revealing a sprawling bracket with all the team's names. As they said, the bracket was split into four parts. "Blocks A and B are playing right here; Blocks C and D will be escorted to our secondary arena. And with that, let's cardfight!" A series of hollers emerged from the crowd. Following the applause, Jakob and Rowen sped off the stage, giving the team a proper view of the graphic.

"Looks like we're in Block A," Lucas spotted. "No move moving for us." Sean looked up to see a jubilant Nat receiving a couple of bills from a humbled Adam.

"Aw, that's a shame," Yuri said, approaching them. "We're in Block C. I was really hoping to see how you guys play. If you get Shades that worked up, you must be good."

"Yuri," Anita groaned, finally catching up. "Can't you stay in one place for a few minutes? We have to wait for our escort."

"Oh, he's not hurting anyone," came a lilting voice. The tall blonde woman came strolling up, in a much less hurried pace than her younger teammate. "We still have a few minutes before we have to get going." She smiled brightly. "And it's always nice to see you two making friends."

"Well, they're more just mutual Card Shark haters."

"But the enemy of my enemy is my friend, yeah?" Yuri countered. "And they don't look like they bite."

Anita sighed. "They're still an opposing team. We might have to fight them if we want a shot at Juggernaut."

"I'm guessing 'Juggernaut' is that Buzz's team?" Sean wondered.

"Yep," Yuri nodded. "Would make sense for a tryhard player to have a tryhard team name." He shrugged. "Well, it's better than Thunderhead or something."

"Hey, now," Lucas complained. Sal just smirked.

"There you guys are!" They heard Tyler's voice from the distance. He trampled towards them, gasping for air. "This place is a _maze_. How many rooms can one center have?"

"Nice to see you too, Ty. You missed the opening ceremony, but you're just in time to watch us sweep the first round."

"That's nice," Tyler rasped. He stretched back, taking hoarse breaths. "So, who are our friends?"

"Hello, Tyler," Veronica chirped. Tyler froze, eyes widening.

"Ah," he said. "Uh, hey Veronica. It's...good to see you." He seemed out of breath again, but not from exhaustion.

"Oh dear," Kiki muttered. Yuri and Anita just looked puzzled.

"It's good to see too," Veronica replied politely. "Did you come here to play?"

"No," Tyler replied. "Just here to look after the team."

"Well, that's nice of you. Now if you excuse us," she motioned to her teammates, "we have to get going." She waved. "I'll see you later." She strolled off, her perplexed teammates in tow.

There was a silence as the usually enthused Tyler found his eyes firmly fixed with the ground. "So, uh, what just happened?" Sal asked.

"Well, um," Kiki began, "Veronica and Tyler...have a history."

"Please don't tell me that means what I think it means."

"I'm...not sure?"

"Well, uh," Sean interrupted, "why don't we just find our first opponents? Get things started?"

"Great ideas," Lucas said, clapping his hands together. "Lesse, first on the chopping block is...Team Grimoire." He blinked. "What the heck's a grimoire?"

Sean shrugged. "Let's find out."

* * *

"_What a complete waste of time…"_

"_Well, I find it a refreshing change of pace. Performing like that really brings back memories."_

"_Glad you got your nostalgia. Still a total waste."_

"_Aw, honey, I know you prefer cardfighting to doing a real job-"_

"_Cardfighting _is _my job, you-"_

"_-but you've got to lighten up. Every one of these we do is another group that knows about ARK-Tech, yes? You want to please daddy, don't you?"_

"_You will refer to him as Mr. Keller."_

"_Still think it's a bit strange to refer to your father that way, but we all have our kinks."_

"_You're over the line, you *****. Remember who picked you from the gutter."_

"_Oh, I remember. I just think you need to unwind. So what's next?"_

"_...Two other shows before our own regional qualifier. Let Alex and Rush know we may be late."_

"_I'm sure those two can easily sweep the tournament. You have nothing to worry about."_

"_Hmmph."_

"_Honestly, dear, you need to loosen up. Try and smile more, 'k? Hammerhead's going to be a big deal, and no one wants to cheer on a grump."_

"_Popularity doesn't matter. Power does. It doesn't matter if they cheer or jeer, if they can't beat me, they deserve nothing."_


	40. Chapter 24- Ready to Rumble (part 1)

Sean had mixed feelings about the current state of the tournament at the moment. On the one hand, with half the teams somewhere else, the task of coming out on top seemed feasible. With less obstacles in his line of sight, it seemed like they had an easier road ahead. True, Buzz and his lackeys were still in his line of sight (and definitely in his earshot, given how he could hear the boy's bluster), but that was a small price to pay. Two matches in this block and they'd be finalists- seemed manageable. On the other hand-

"Kick some ass, Team Villager!" he heard Nat shout.

"Settle down," scolded Midori, "we're still several minutes off."

-there was an audience.

He scanned the room again. There were few things as frightening, at least to Sean, than an audience. He could stand to make a mistake when he was on his own, but if there was an audience, that mild sense of inconvenience would blossom into a full-bodied embarrassment. There was a reason he shied away from most competitions- at least, before now. He looked around- his friends were counting on him. Now was not the time to be his regular self. He breathed in. "Alright, who's going first?"

"Good question," Sal puzzled. "Depends on who we want as our anchor, I guess."

"Guessing that means we save the best for last?"

"Usually, yeah. That way, if the score is tied, we can still pull out a clutch win."

"Not a bad plan," Lucas said. "Don't want to blow our load too early. Still, we need a strong start. Momentum is important in a team battle." He scratched his head. "I'm not sure. Hey, Kiki?"

Kiki froze like a deer on a freeway. "Uh-huh?"

"You wanna go first? You're really good."

"W-Well, thank you, but, um…" She looked around herself rigidly. "I don't know."

Sean looked in her eyes. _Hoo boy, I know that look…_

"'Don't know?'"

"Is this your first tournament, Kiki?" Sean asked warmly.

Kiki stayed silent, head tilted downward. "Yes."

"And I'm guessing you're nervous with all these people around?"

Another moment of silence. "Yes," she repeated.

Sean nodded and turned to his other teammates. "I think it's best if Kiki sits this round out. She needs more time to adjust."

Sal nodded in turn. "Looks like. Take your time, girl." She paused. "Well, back to square one- we need a strong anchor." She glanced at Lucas. "Guess that means you, big guy."

"Really?" Lucas sighed. "Can't we, like, play rock-paper-scissors for it or something?"

"Come on, man, you're easily the best player on the team. You'll clean shop."

"Then why don't I go first? I've been waiting for a chance to play up here. Put me in, 'coach.'"

"I'm kinda with Sal, here," Sean stepped in. "You're the closest thing we've got to a secret weapon. I think you should hang back."

Lucas furrowed his brow. "Fine, but I'm up first next round no matter what."

Sean chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Well, if we need to put our best foot forward, I think Sal should go first. That just leaves me to follow up."

Sal nodded. "'Kay, so I'm on point, Sean's second, and Lucas will clean up if he has to."

"It's settled, then. Now all that's left is to find those Grimoire guys."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," a low voice menaced. It was chilling enough to cause even Lucas to freeze in place. Sean already had a bit of anxiety about facing an unknown opponent, but the icy growl coming his way caused his fear to spike to near-panic levels. It was relieving (almost disappointing, even), then, to discover that the voice didn't come from some otherworldly entity, but from an otherwise normal-looking man. His height was a bit above average, and his build was, while not exactly slim, was far from bulky or fat. He was dressed in a wrinkled blue polo shirt, wrapped in a black bomber jacket. He swept some of his back hair aside and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Kiki breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello," she said quietly.

Lucas blinked. "Um...are you part of Team Grim or something?"

"You got it," nodded the man. He smiled again, but this time with an air of wickedness. "Named after the tome of darkness," he hoarse in the previous low voice, "we sulk from the shadows, seeking victims for our demonic lord."

With the mystery gone, the voice had much less impact. It was actually funny to see such a gravely, almost bloodcurdling voice come from such an unremarkable looking man. "How are you doing that?" asked Sal. "That's kinda badass."

"Years of practice," the man grinned.

"Honestly, Marsh," came another voice, "I have no idea why you even bother with that stuff." A woman came up to his side, matching his height but not his weight. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail, leaving plenty of room for her black rimmed glasses. She wore a teal top, enclosed by the same black bomber jacket the man wore. "The voice may be scary, but I doubt it'll keep them scared once they see you."

"Well, I got 'em the first time," he shrugged. "Guess you guys are Team Villager?"

Lucas nodded. "That's us. And you guys are Team Grimoire?"

"Yep. Name's Marshall, and this here's my teammate Cathy. I'd introduce you to Christoph, too, but he's...somewhere else."

"He'll be back soon," Cathy sighed. "Well, he better be. Anyway, aren't you guys a bit on the young side for being a tourney like this?"

"Hey, we weren't so much younger when we made our debut, and we weren't too shabby either."

"_I _wasn't too shabby. _You_ crashed and burned."

Marshall laughed. "You brought the average up a bit, I won't lie. Still, if they made it here, they can't be that bad."

"So you guys are veterans?" Sean asked.

"Pretty much," responded Cathy. "We've been here five times in the past eight years. We're hoping to get one last season in before we graduate."

"I see. You guys must know what you're doing."

"Guess you could say that," Marshall said, resting his hands behind his head. "Two time finalists, one time winner. We're certainly regulars."

"Hold up," Sal interjected. "You've actually won this prelim before?" Sean's newfound strength began to wither.

"Well, it was a slow year." Cathy shot her teammate a quick glare. "What? It was."

"Slow or not," she huffed, "we have a title under our belts. Let's at least try to end with a bang, alright?"

"Sorry, sorry," another voice came from the back. A third cardfighter in a black bomber jacket approached, this one about a head taller than either member. Sporting an impressive set of reddish sideburns and very little hair on his actual head, he struggled to catch his breath. He exhaled one last time. "Whoo! Glad I made it. Lines for days, let me tell ya."

Cathay sighed again. "Really, Chris? You're _this_ late for the first round?"

"Hey, if you gotta go-"

"You really couldn't wait a few more minutes?"

"He didn't miss much," Marshall shrugged. "More or less an add."

"That's not the point, Marsh-"

"Oh hey, are these our first round opponents?" Christoph interrupted absentmindedly. "Gotta say, you're a bit on the young side."

Lucas grinned. "I hope so. We're still in high school."

"Hey, just like when we got started. Hope it goes better than our first time." He let out a cheerful laugh as Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, cardfighters," Jakob's voice boomed over the loudspeakers, "the first round matches will begin very soon. Will the first two teams in Blocks A and B take their positions?"

"Well, looks like we'll be facing off soon," Marsh nodded. His face darkened again. "Prepare to be dragged to the deepest depths of the underworld. Woe be to all who dare challenge us."

"Whoo, you're in top shape today," whistled Christoph. "Alright, let's get going. Nice meeting you guys."

Lucas waved. "You got it. Hope you guys bring your A-game."

"You can count on it," responded Cathy. "Right, follow me, guys." Marshall gave one last smile as he trailed his teammates to one of the benches lining the arena's edges. Team Villager did likewise, exchanging some last-minute murmurings.

"These guys won this regional before," Sean began. "We've got our work cut out for us."

Kiki nodded. "Are you guys sure you'll be alright?"

"I wouldn't sweat it," Sal shrugged. "If they're champs, then we just have to fight harder. Same thing I do with 'contenders' with volleyball."

"We just gotta do our best no matter what," Lucas agreed. "Doesn't matter if these guys are veterans or not. Let's show 'em what we got!"

Sean and Kiki took seats on one of the nearby. It was lukewarm and rock hard, the lack of comfort only compounding Sean's subtle unease. The road ahead would be rougher than anything he'd seen yet. If Sal managed to snag a win against these seasoned veterans, he'd have a bit more leeway, but would still have to maintain momentum against a much more experienced fighter. But if Sal lost, it'd be up to him to salvage his team's chances for a comeback. The pressure was already on, which didn't bode well for any internal pep talk he could muster.

"You alright, bud?" Tyler asked. Sean nearly jumped straight off the bench; he had been so wrapped up in the upcoming match he hadn't noticed their "coach" sitting there.

"Are you nervous?" Kiki asked, her voice laced with an anxious but genuine concern.

"...A little," Sean admitted. "These guys are regulars, and I'm going second. If Sal doesn't win her match…" he exhaled. "Can't believe I'm spiraling this quickly."

"I wouldn't say you're spiraling," comforted Tyler. "I think it's normal to feel a bit on edge. Wasn't a long time ago that you had your first shop tourney. This," he gestured around, "is obviously bigger. What you're feeling is normal."

"The dread is normal?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "I've been to a tourney or two, and I was a wreck. But I've seen you play during practice. I think you'll be fine."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Kiki offered.

"No thank you," Sean replied. He thought quietly for a moment. "I think I just need some time to get my head in the game." He leaned back. "Not sure how much I can unwind with a match coming up, but still…"

"The first round is about to get underway!" Jakob's voice echoed over the arena. "First fight of Block A- Team Villager vs Team Grimoire! Will both teams send their first fighters out to the right Megalo-Engine?"

Sal sighed as she left her seat. "Just when I was starting to get comfortable. Well, _un_comfortable. These benches suck."

Lucas grinned. "Knock 'em dead, Sal. I'll keep your seat warm for ya."

"Gross." She smirked back. "But thanks." She pulled her deck out from one of her pockets. "I'll start us off with a bang."

"Yeah, Sal!" cried Adam. "Steamroll those sorry-"

"Quiet," hissed Midori. "Must I duct tape your mouths shut?"

Sal smirked as she approached the engine, climbing the steps to the console's interface. Midori may have been a big fan of cardfighting, but she was never the best crowd member. She fished her starter out of her deck, examining the board in front of her. Attached to the machine like a mechanical tumor was a shelf-like surface. The top was pitch black, with several colorful sigils- obviously the circles. It was clunky looking, but offered more than enough space to play her cards the way she wanted.

"Hey," she heard a voice coming from the other end. She looked up from the interface to find the black-haired man from before, laying one of his own cards on the table at his end. "Let's have a good fight."

Sal nodded. "Marshall, right? Don't hold back, okay?"

He nodded in turn, his face darkening once more. "Those foolish enough to question the dark lord will meet a swift and merciless end." His face pivoted quickly to a goofy smile. "Or something like that."

"Uh huh."

"For our first fight in the match, it looks like Team Villager has Ursula Mendez squaring off against Team Grimoire's Marshall Callister," Jakob announced over the intercom. "Loyal watchers will recall Grimoire from their past few appearances. Will this be another notch in their belt, or will the tournament start with an upset?"

"Says here Team Villager is named after their sponsor," Rowen added. "Apparently, they'd like to encourage any watchers from Golden Hills to check out Meeple Village." Sean glanced over at Kiki, who was flushed with a sense of fragile pride.

"Hey, that made it in," Tyler smiled. "Sweet."

"I've been there!" Jakob commented. "Wonderful place. I'm sure that place is proud to have fielded their first big team."

"Still," Rowen countered, "they're still rookies matching up against regional veterans. I've seen many matchups like this and we're either looking at a blowout or a close victory for the up-and-comers."

"So there's still a chance, you think?"

"Well, this is Vanguard. Even the toughest of fighters can still have the rug pulled out from under them. We'll just have to wait and see."

Marshall examined his starting hand. "This'll do. Ready to go?"

Sal took one last look at her own hand, her mind moving quickly to come up with potential combos. "I'll manage."

"With both cardfighters ready, let's switch on the Megalo-Engine!" Jakob announced. As if on cue, the machine under the fighter began to hum like an air conditioner, the circular field in the middle beginning to glow a piercing white. "Now, let's play _Vanguard!_"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!" _


	41. Chapter 24- Ready to Rumble (part 2)

As Sal and Marshall both flipped over their starting vanguard, the white light from the Megalo-Engine flared dramatically. It quickly faded, etching in its place a picturesque, near flawless battlefield. It was a haunting swamp, thick with mist and decaying plant matter, the water murky and stagnant. The mire was only made more chilling with the presence of intense moonlight, amplified by a constant but weak drizzle of rain. Even from a ways away on his bench, Sean felt that they were fighting in an Image League stadium, not an event center.

Carlos's jaw dropped. "That's...incredible."

"No kidding," Adam gaped. "That thing must've cost a fortune."

Midori leaned forward, trying to get a good view of the machine. "It's from ARK-Tech, correct? If they're able to produce such a powerful machine of that scale is truly impressive."

"I ride!" declared Marshall. A crackling, shadowy portal opened among the bog floor, and a dancing rope of darkness emerged and coiled before taking a solid shape. A frighteningly large serpent, it was covered in black-and-red scales, it's head sporting an impressive crest of chalk-white horns. It hissed, revealing thin but lengthy fangs, dripping with sickly green venom. "Ravenous Familiar, Hell's Viper!"

**Hell's Viper- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

"I ride!" responded Sal. A trio of lightning bolts struck the swamp's earth across from the serpent. The last strike heralded the emergence of an armored dracoling, clad in a light but intimidating orange-and-yellow suit of mail. It's eyes were covered in a pair of obsidian-black goggles, and in each hand it carried a riveting gun the size of a large revolver. It's orange tail lashed at it's opponent as it gnashed it's set of budding teeth. "Detonix Rivet Dracokid!"

**Detonix Rivet Dracokid- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_The starting units are out, and it looks like we have a matchup between Narukami and Shadow Paladins. An interesting one, to be sure."_

"_That's for sure. Both are known for being both aggressive and controlling. This looks like it'd be a match of trying to out-resource the other. Should be fun."_

"Wait, Sal's up against a Shadow deck?" Sean asked. "If that guy's as good as Gavin-"

"Let's not panic," assured Lucas. "Narukami has a better matchup, being able to answer Shadow's sniping with their own binding. Besides, Sal's no pushover. Let's just...wait and see."

"Well, I'm up first," Marshall began. "I draw. I ride Relentless Familiar, Dark Fairy Raptor." The viper's body became enveloped in the same crackling energy that brought him to the bog, twisting and bubbling into a new shape. The blob twisted into a monstrous avian, with black and silver feathers, long tail feathers and razor sharp talons. It let out an eardrum shattering shriek, visibly rending the air around it.

**Dark Fairy Raptor- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With Viper's skill, I draw. Next, I activate Raptor's on-place skill. I discard a card to check the top seven cards of my deck, and send one of them to my drop zone. Let's see...I'm sending Stygian Scythe Dragon to my drop zone." He shuffled his deck quickly. "And since I sent a grade 1 or 2 unit from my deck to my drop zone with Raptor's effect, I draw an extra card."

"_Looks like Marshall is already setting up his drop zone. Given that he's running the Familiar series, dumping that grade 1 could be crucial for later."_

"_I think you're right, Rowen. Not to mention he's already recovered his discard cost. Even without the first attack, Marshall's off to a decent start."_

"Alright," said Marshall. "Guess I'll leave it at that. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Marshall 6, Sal 5**_

_**Damage Count- Marshall 0, Sal 0**_

"My turn. I draw," Sal started. "To start, I ride Detonix Wrench Dragon." A bolt of stormy lightning struck the armored dracoling, and in that flash of light was replaced by a much larger dragon in a similarly colored armor set. Sporting a pair of broad but tattered wings and an oversized wrench the size of a warhammer, it flipped down it's bronze visor to complete a rough visage. IT swung it's wrench a couple of times, trying to intimidate its bestial opponent.

**Detonix Wrench Dragon- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With Rivet's skill, I draw, and since your vanguard is grade 1 or higher, I can call him from soul to RC." A surge of electricity arced from Wrench landing directly behind him and producing the sparking silhouette of the previous dragon. Sal dwelt on her next move. "Well, no sense going full throttle when you can easily just kill my guys. I'll just have Rivet boost Wrench for an attack on Raptor." Wrench spread his damaged wings, using them to give himself the speed boost needed to charge at his opponent. He dragged his tool against the marshy ground, kicking up water and dead plant matter.

_**Strength- 13000**_

Marshall nodded. "Not really interested in stopping that. No guard."

"Drive check...no trigger." The dragon shifted all his power into swinging his tool upward, the head of his namesake smashing full force into the raptor's head. The avian stumbled backwards, nearly losing its balance in the soggy terrain, but used its wings at the last seconds to maintain a semblance of footing.

"Damage check...no trigger here."

"That's it. Over to you."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Marshall 6, Sal 7**_

_**Damage Count- Marshall 1, Sal 0**_

"_Moves so far have been standard, with no one willing to commit to a full offense. Will Marshall continue to hunker down, or is this where he turns things around?"_

"_Depends on whether or not he thinks he can secure a big enough lead. Narukami loves eating rearguards for breakfast, and serving up a full formation may be his undoing."_

"Stand and draw," Marshall opened. He smiled as he picked up his new card. "Good timing. I ride Frenzied Familiar, Shadow Leopard." The wounded avian beast let out one last screech, its form fading into the same crackling energy that brought it to the swamp. The shape rapidly expanded, twisting into a quapradal beastial monstrosity. It finally solidified into a petrifying feline- a leopard, as it's name suggested, but the size of a modern van. It sported a charcoal-black coat with blood-red spots, wearing a set of weathered silver armor that gave it an ancient but feared visage. Letting out a guttural growl, it fixed its pure red eyes onto the two dragons with malicious intent.

**Shadow Leopard- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Using Leopard's on-place skill, I counter blast one to check the top seven cards of my deck, and send one of them to the drop zone. Think I'll choose...Frontline Storm Knight, Eirlys." He shuffled his deck again. "And since I sent a grade 1 or 2, I soul charge a card and give Leopard a 5k buff for the turn."

Nat scratched his head. "Why does he keep dumping cards straight to the drop zone? I mean, he's going to need a booster at some point, right?"

Midori shook her head. "There are numerous benefits to what he's doing that don't concern the immediate outcome. Thinning the deck, setting up the drop zone for future plays- it all comes with the territory for Shadow Paladins."

"Next, I call Raptor from hand to RC," continued Marshall. "I activate it's skill with a discard- checking top seven for a card to mill...Black Metal Bat looks like a good choice. And since I sent a grade 1, I draw a card and give him another 3k for the turn."

"That's another grade 1 straight to the drop zone," observed Carlos. "He's definitely stacking it for future use."

"Next up," continued Marshall, "I call Rallying Maiden, Afanen." A black portal opened beside the armored leopard, producing an averaged sized, red-haired elven warrior. With a light but well-constructed suit of black and silver armor with a furred collar, she carried a banner on her back and a cold steel claymore in her hands. Next to the giant beast, she looked petite, but with her stern expression, remained commanding.

**Afanen- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When she's placed on a RC, I can soul blast one to draw a card, then call a card from hand to another RC. I superior call Eirlys." Shifting her weapon to her left hand, Afanen snapped her fingers on her right, opening another portal. Scrambling to the surface was a white-haired warrior, decked from collar to toe in heavy obsidian armor with crimson trim. She leveled her tower shield, decorated with a ring of runes, and brandished her hefty mace in a show of lumbering strength.

**Eirlys- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Since I called a grade 1, Afanen's Power goes up by 3k, and I net an extra card. Next, Eirlys- when placed by a card effect, I can soul blast one to draw."

"He's really building up his rear," Sean noticed. "I guess that gives Sal plenty of bind fodder."

"I'm more worried about his hand," Kiki murmured. "He's drawn quite a lot this turn already. That could easily hamper any offensive push next turn."

"Time to get started," Marshall shifted. "First, a poke from Eirlys." The heavily armored soldier first settled her footing on the swampy terrain before tearing off towards her opponent, mace at the ready.

_**Strength- 8000**_

Sal examined her hand. It was admittedly terrible for defense, as most of her cards were much handier for tearing things apart. There weren't many units she'd rather use to stop attacks than launch them. When staring down three attacks, it was probably best to stop the weakest and not worry about the rest. She'd give up the lead, but maintain much of her hand. "I guard with Detonix Wrecker Dragon," she responded. On command, a stocky, saurian dragon with bulky yellow-and-orange armor materialized. It clasped it's hands together, forming what looked like a weaponized wrecking ball, and launched it at the oncoming attacker. Thinking quickly, Eirlys leapt to the side, surrendering her offensive momentum to save herself. The dragon disappeared as quickly as he came, and Eirlys slunk back to the beast's side.

**Detonix Wrecker Dragon- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 18000**_

"Bit much for a poke, but hey," Marshall shrugged. "Next up, I'm having Shadow Panther attack with support from Raptor." The massive beast let out a mighty roar, bearing his impressive fangs before bounding his way towards the enemy dragons.

_**Strength- 26000**_

"I don't guard," Sal replied calmly.

"Drive check...Dive Attack Hellkite, a critical trigger. The critical goes to Leopard, and Afanen takes the 10k bonus." Roaring again, the hellish feline delivered a heavy swipe to Wrench, cleaving the weapon in two. Rearing back, it dealt another blow, this one smashing the dragon straight into the drenched earth.

"Damage checks, first...second...no triggers for either one."

"Ending things off, Afanen attacks last." The elven warrior readied her sword, the weapon glowing sinisterly in the moonlight. Raising it to the sky, the glow intensified into a flaming aura.

_**Strength- 23000**_

Sal looked at her hand again. She had already given up the lead, and she'd need at least two cards for the defense. It was going to hurt, but she didn't have a choice. "No guard on that too." Afanen brought her blade down with a swing that could cleave boulders, sending a towering wave of powerful energy towards her opponent. It slashed against Wrench, rending his armor and causing him to crumple once again into the soggy ground. "Damage check...Ogre Strongarm, a draw trigger. Terrible timing, but I'll take one more card anyway."

"Well, that was a productive turn. I'm passing it over to you."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Marshall 7, Sal 7**_

_**Damage Count- Marshall 1, Sal 3**_

"_Marshall just seized a big lead in damage thanks to that critical trigger. Hopefully the player from Team Villager will throw up more of a defense next time, or this game might be over soon."_

"_Be patient, Jakob. The Villager hasn't ridden a grade 2 yet. Her true abilities haven't been seen yet. I doubt she's declaring 'no guard' for fun- she must have quite the offensive hand."_

"Let's hope so," Lucas mumbled. "Taking three damage in one turn is pretty sorry."

"Hey now," Tyler objected, "not the best thing to say about your teammate." Sean just leaned forward, praying it was just a rough start.

"Stand and draw," Sal began. She scanned her hand twice before looking up. "Hope you like combos, because I've got plenty of fuel. First up, I ride Detonix Pile Dragon." Another bolt of lightning struck the battlefield, vaporizing the heavily damaged Wrench and replacing him with a much taller, muscular dragon. At least a dozen feet tall, it wore a similar armor set, with more violet scales and a severed tail. In each arm he carried a pile driver nearly as tall as it was, with obsidian black spikes protruded from either end. It gnashed it's teeth, generating crackles of low voltage.

**Detonix Pile Dragon- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"First, I activate Wrench's on-ride skill. By binding a card from my hand, I can soul charge one, and bind one of your front row rearguards. I'm binding Eirlys." In a split second, a crack of thunder summoned a pitch black portal under the armored soldier. She was dragged into the abyss with a yelp, leaving nothing in her wake.

"Well, she's gone," said Marshall. "But I'm guessing that's not all you had in store."

"Nope. Since the card I bound from hand was Detonix Roller Dragon, his skill triggers- I can call him from the bind zone straight to RC." Another bolt of lightning struck the swamp floor, revealing another terrible dragon. As tall as Pile but even bulkier, this one wore heavier armor, and had its hands fused to a giant wheel like one would see on a steamroller, living up to its name. It let out a low growl, whirring the wheel in a show of power.

**Detonix Roller Dragon- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Next up, I activate Pile's skill. When he's placed, I can discard a card to bind one of your rearguards and buff him by 3k for each grade. I'm binding Afanen." The leading armored dragon reared back before slamming his weapons into the swamp's earth. Firing a charge from each driver, he sent a charging surge of energy towards the elf, consuming her in a column of crackling black bolts. With a pained yell, she totally disappeared, leaving nothing behind. "Since that was a grade 2, my vanguard gains 6k. Also, whenever I bind one of your rearguards, Roller's Power goes up my 2k."

"Wrench on top of Pile makes for one heck of a combo," nodded Marshall.

"Oh, I'm just getting started. I'm activating Rivet's skill- by counter blasting one and moving him to my soul, I can bind one of your rearguards. Raptor's toast." Just like Eirlys before it, the avian sank into a pitch-black portal, letting out one last agonized screech before vanishing. "Since you have two or less rearguards, I draw a card, and give one of my rearguards a 3k buff. I'm giving it to Roller, on top of the extra 2k from his own skill."

"Sal's on a roll," Sean awed. "She just wiped that guy's field and is keeping her hand in good shape."

"Looks like she's ready for a big comeback," Lucas nodded.

"Not done yet," continued Sal. "Next up, I call Thunder Halberd Wyvern Knight." A new warrior came blazing in from the stormy skies- a red uniformed soldier atop a crimson scaled, bronze armored riding wyvern. As it touched down, the rider raised his weapon- a polearm surging and crackling with divine lightning. He settled his mount, carving a path with his weapon.

**Thunder Halber Wyvern Knight- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Looks like we've got our first major Alliance Unit in the tournament."_

"_Already? Well, now I'm excited! Let's see what this little guy can do."_

"When Thunder Halberd is placed, I can bind a card from my hand to check the top seven cards of my deck, then call one grade 1 or 2 unit from them to RC. I'm calling...another Detonix Pile Dragon. The rest are shuffled back."

Marshall whistled. "Yeah, those Alliance Units are something special, aren't they? And given your deck, I'm guessing that card you bound isn't just fodder?"

"You got it. Since the card I bound from hand was Detonix Wrecker Dragon, I can call him straight to RC. And when he's placed from the bind zone, I can counter blast one to draw a card." Sal did so as the other dragons popped up on the battlefield. She stared at her hand for a couple of seconds. "That should be enough for now. I'll hold onto these."

"Looks like you have a good formation even with an open slot. Alright, hit me with your best shot."

"Alright, going straight in. For the first attack, Wrecker will boost my rearguard Detonix Pile Dragon." The goliath of a dragon reared back, prepping his drivers with an intimidating _thunk_. After a breathy snarl, it bolted forth with an aggressive gait, eager to counterattack.

_**Strength- 17000**_

"No big deal, I'll just guard with Knight of Shattering Shield, Arwel," Marshall responded. From the murky waters emerged a soldier in glassy silver armor, with drenched lime-green hair. As Pile continued his trample, Arwel threw himself in the warpath, invoking the power of his dark magic to produce a hexagonal barrier. It was hardly enough- Pile's namesake fired off their charges, easily punching through the shield and impaling the unfortunate knight. Arwel's mission was ultimately successful though, as his vanguard remained unscratched, and the attacker was forced to fall back.

**Arwel- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 25000**_

"Whatever," Sal shrugged, "I still got two more attacks. Supported by Thunder Halberd, my vanguard Pile Dragon attacks next." The leader of the pack snarled, prepping his own weapons before rushing forward with a similar stampeding step.

_**Strength- 26000**_

"That's a big one," Marshall murmured. "A magic number, too. No guard."

"Drive check...alright, Ancient Dragon Shaman, a heal trigger. I recover one, and give the 10k to Roller." The rampaging Pile Dragon thrusted both weapons forward, discharging them and digging their spikes deep into the armored beast. There was an ear-rending yowl emitted from the Leopard, who struggled to find its footing again after the dragon retreated.

"Nice pull. Let's check the damage trigger...nothing here."

"_And just like that, Sal Mendez has evened out the score. Between those killer combos and excellent offenses, it looks Team Grimoire has their work cut out for them."_

"_That's for sure. Not to mention, Detonix Roller Dragon is one tough customer. Narukami's a good choice for her, since she's bringing the thunder!"_

Adam laughed. "These guys are great."

Nat groaned. "These guys are trying too hard…"

Sal nodded. "No sense in stopping. Roller attacks, and since he was placed from the bind zone this turn, if you're guarding from hand, you'll need at least two cards." Roller let out a clangorous roar. He planted his wheel into the turf before literally steamrolling a path towards the enemy feline with a berserker's ferocity.

_**Strength- 26000**_

Marshall looked at his hand. "Well, that'll only put me at three, and I'll need a lot of these guys. I don't guard." Roller collided with the Leopard at full force, throwing up a great cloud of dead plant matter and mirey water. "Damage check...no trigger." Rolling wheeled, and returned to the dragons' formation.

"I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Marshall 6, Sal 6**_

_**Damage Count- Marshall 3, Sal 2**_

"Sal's in a really good position," Sean marveled. "Her opponent has a lot of ground to cover."

Kiki hesitated. "I don't know. He's about to ride to grade 3. We haven't seen his full potential yet. He may be holding onto something completely gamebreaking."

"I stand and draw," Marshall began. His face darkened once again, grinning in a theatrical manner. "Many have tried to slay this darkest of beasts," he menaced, "but none have lived to tell the tale. Behold the horrific strength of the Hero Slaying Familiar, Questing Archbeast! Ride!" The battered feline grimaced as it was consumed by a torrent of black energy. It rapidly expanded, bursting outwards like an explosive ivy, before it took a solid shape. It was a truly gargantuan beast, easily the size of a real-life shuttle bus, and was a mortifying cocktail of the deadliest animals imaginable- the head and neck of a serpent, the body of a leopard, the haunches of a lion, and hooves like a stag. It let out an unholy roar, a gargled screech of wild fury and venomous hatred.

**Questing Archbeast- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Riding this prince of hell nets me a Force II Marker for my vanguard circle. Now I activate Viper's skill from the drop zone."

"Hold up," Nat scratched his head. "When did he throw that unit there?"

"He must've soul blasted that card during his last turn," Carlos answered. "A good play, considering what it can do."

"If I have no rearguards, I can bind him from the drop zone," Marshall continued, "I can draw two cards, then call a card from my hand with an extra 3k. I superior call Mage of Poison Mists, Iorwerth." A plume of sickly purple smoke erupted from alongside the enormous chimera, producing a vampiric warlock in tattered green robes. His eyes were a piercing gold, and his locks were a cascading raven black. He outstretched one of his pale hands, tracing sigils with his gangly fingernails.

**Iorwerth- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"An Alliance unit," Sal murmured. "What's this one do?"

"I use Iorwerth's on-place skill. With one counter blast, I channel the power of the Granblue pirates- I discard a card, then send one normal unit from my deck to the top zone. I'm sending Dark Fairy Raptor, then shuffling my deck. Since both sent cards were grade 1s, I draw a card and give him an extra 4k." He grinned again. "That makes 5 grade 1s in the drop zone, triggering Iorwerth's passive- an extra 4k during my turn."

"That's a 20000 Power rearguard right away," Midori calculated. "And I doubt that's all he had planned."

"I call a pair of Shadow Leopards," Marshall persisted. "Now to show what the Questing Archbeast can really do. The cost is heavy- one discard and retiring three of my rearguards. But Shadow Leopard's passive lets him count as two. Both are sacked." The dominant beast crushed both felines with a lumbering sweep of his tail. "Now comes his true strength- with the cost paid, all of your rearguards are sent to the drop zone!"

"You're kidding," Sal grimaced.

"What?" Sean gaped. Questing Archbeast reared back, inhaling the fetid swamp air before exhaling a flood of surging black fumes. It washed across the battlefield, completely bathing the enemy formation. Each rearguard gagged and gasped for air, their figures slowly melting and dissolving into the swamp's floor. As the fumes subsided, there were no traces left of the dragonic army. No scales, no weapons, no armor- they had completely vanished.

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh, there's more," Marshall smirked. "As part of Archbeast's skill, I then draw two cards, and call a card from my hand to RC. Here comes Tyrannical Familiar, Bronze Hide Leo." To the beast's right flank emerged another frightening figure. The size of a station wagon, the bronze-colored lion wore a silvery-white mane and was carved with trails of black runes. It opened it's green eyes, emitting a bone-gnawingly menacing growl as it bore it's chalk-white teeth. "And to cap things off, my front row rearguards get 5k."

**Bronze Hide Leo- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"Leo has an on-place skill. With one soul blast, he gets 3k for each of your empty circles. With an empty field, he's buffed by a whopping 15k."

"He just keeps building Power," Kiki worried. "He's putting Sal in a really tough spot."

"Well, it's a good handful of buffs," Lucas thought aloud, "but she's only at two damage. Unless she forgets how to guard, she'll live. Now if she'll be able to make a comeback…"

"To cap things off," Marshall continued, "I call Stygian Scythe Dragon and Black Metal Bat." A duo of winged monstrosities glided into the swamp, circling the great beast. One was a lanky black dragon with rough cut scales and a jagged, roughshod obsidian scythe in it's thin hands. The other was an armored bat, the size of a hang glider. Both nestled safely in the back row, seeming small next to the sheer size of the archbeast.

**Stygian Scythe Dragon- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Black Metal Bat- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

"How can he still call grade 1s after milling so many?" Nat wondered.

"Either he's been holding onto them, or he's running a ton of them," Adam speculated.

"Well, running more than the normal amount of grade 1s in Shadows isn't out of the question," Carlos shrugged. "Either way, he's managed to build a good formation."

"I doubt he can deal four damage in one turn, even with his level of play," Midori said. "Hopefully this doesn't disrupt Sal's next turn too much."

"The onslaught begins," Marshall growled, before coughing. "Okay, starting to hurt. Anyway, Leo is attacking first." The runes on the herculean beast began to glow as it began to let out a bellowing roar. As it's entire body was alight with black magic, it began a full gallop towards the lone opposing dragon, each bound leaving ashen scars on the swamp floor.

_**Strength- 33000**_

Sal ran some quick numbers in her head. With no rearguard to speak off, she needed as many cards in her hand as possible to rebuild. At two damage, she could easily afford to let most of his attacks through. With this hand, she could only really stop one anyway. "I don't guard." The charging beast pounced ferociously, digging its claws into its target before delivering a powerful kick, helping it spring back to it's vanguard's side while toppling Pile. "Damage check...no trigger."

"At the end of the battle Leo attacked, I can retire him to give my vanguard one extra critical. Now Stygian Scythe boosts Questing Archbeast. When he attacks, he gets 3k for each grade 1 in my drop zone. That's an extra 15k on the attack, and since there's at least five, he also gets one more drive."

"This is ridiculous," Nat panicked. "That's three damage on top of a triple drive. He might win the game off of this attack!"

Adam shook his head. "Nah, Sal's not gonna let it end this way."

Marshall looked up. "Hope you have something to stop Questing Archbeast's Villainy Inferno." The archbeast inhaled once again, this time belching out a concentrated column of burning toxin from its voracious maw. The entire air began to warp and twist to the heat and toxicity of the attack.

_**Strength- 36000/3 Critical/3 drive**_

Sal grimaced. "It's do or die- with Ironwing Wyvern Knight, Glen, that attack is nullified." Like a dropping thunderbolt, a noble figure dramatically swooped in, his crimson armor glistening thanks to the drizzle. It's mount spread its armored wings, throwing up a barrier rocksteady enough to scatter the incoming assault. The venomous flames spewed every which way, saving Pile from certain demise.

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Marshall shrugged. "Well, I should've seen that coming. Triple drive time- first...no trigger. Second...Shield of Impenetrable Shadows, Llewellyn, a critical trigger. All effects going to Iorwerth. Third...no trigger. Dang."

Lucas sighed. "All that thinning and he only got one trigger. I can't tell if Sal is lucky or the guy is super unlucky."

"Well, Sal's safe for now," Tyler calculated. "The other guy's only swinging in for two damage. If it hits, she'll still hang on."

"Yeah, but," Kiki stammered, "she still has no rearguard, and 5 cards at most to rebuild. And if she doesn't win next turn, she'll-"

"Don't worry about it," Tyler smiled. "Sal can turn things around just as easily as the rest of you can."

Marshall shuffled his hand. "Last but not not least, Black Metal Bat boosts Iorwerth." The sage outstretched both hands, conjuring black jets of his namesake, each jetting towards his opponent with blistering speed.

_**Strength- 42000/2 Critical**_

Sal nodded. "That's fine, I don't guard." The mists slammed into Pile, whipping around him and choking him with thick fumes and noxious vapors. The cyclones of mist dispersed into the air, leaving a gasping and near dead dragon in its wake. "Damage checks...one...two...Two-Faced Djinn, huh? Terrible time for a critical trigger."

"Well, I've pushed you to five. I'll leave at that for now."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Marshall 6, Sal 4**_

_**Damage Count- Marshall 3, Sal 5**_

"I stand and draw." Sal paused after adding the new card to her hand. "This'll be tough," she thought aloud.

"_Looks like the player of Team Villager is taking her sweet time. Either she's totally cornered, or she's working on the combo to end all combos."_

"_Well, given the chain reaction last turn, I think it's the latter. Let's see what she'll pull out of her hat. Er, so to speak."_

"Guess I'll start by introducing you to this bad boy. His blades rip and tear through magic and steel like they were paper. I ride the one and only Detonix Chainsaw Dragon." On command, an enormous pillar of lightning crashed onto the wounded Pile, creating a deathly crash like a roar. In its place stood a true giant- clad in the same colored armor as its predecessors, with thick plating and the occasional scratch from previous battles. It sported a crocodilian head, and decades of battles have even torn one of his admittedly impressive wings from his mountainous body. He held two imposing tools, resembling the claymores of earth but with rotating razor teeth, large enough to saw through hills. It roared, turning the light drizzle into a whipping rainstorm.

**Detonix Chainsaw Dragon- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"That's an Accel I gift for me."

"Accel I," Midori repeated quietly. "She's going for raw strength over card advantage. She must be aiming to end this decisively this turn."

"When Pile is ridden on, I can call him from soul to an open RC. And now I'm using his on-place again- by discarding a card, I bind Iorwerth." Once more, Pile discharged his weapons into the swamps ground, sending a massive surge of electricity. It completely consumed the mage in a great gout of lightning, crowding out his anguished as he faded from reality. "Don't forget he gets 6k because he bound a grade 2."

Marshall nodded. "Neat interaction. What else you got?"

"Glad you asked. I call Thunder Mallet Ogre." With a thunderclap, another brutish warrior crash landed into the swamp. Gold-skinned and built like a linebacker, his frame strained against his white and red monk's robes. With long fangs and a brushy white mane of coarse hair, he lifted his silver, ornate warhammer to the skies in a show of force.

**Thunder Mallet Ogre- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Not really a combo, there."

"Just watch. I'm using Chainsaw's once-per-turn skill. With one counter blast and one soul blast, I bind two of your rearguards. Say goodbye to Scythe and Black Metal Bat." The alpha dragon roared again, revving his blades until they glowed golden. With a pair of heavy slashes, he sent rippling waves of energy towards the enemy formation, blazing around the archbeast and splitting its subordinates in twain. Each half glew silver before crumbling to nothingness. "And just like that, you're out of rearguards."

"So I am. And I'm guessing Mallet's skill kicks in?"

"Yep. Once per turn, when one of your rearguards is bound, I can soul blast one and bind a card from hand to draw two cards. And check what I bound from hand- Thunder Mountain Lord, Shuten-Denji Gigavolt. When he's bound, I can call him straight to RC and buff him by 5k." Another thunderbolt, another warrior. This was a towering figure, easily twelve feet tall, in golden shogun's armor with obsidian trim. His armaments were etched with murals of many battles and glorious treasures, which showed with every flash of lightning. His tangled silver hair crackled with sparks, as did his double-ended kanabo he gripped with his heavily armored right hand.

**Shuten-Denji Gigavolt- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Accel Marker**

"Ah, good ol' Shuten-Denji," Tyler chuckled. "Good to see him still kicking."

"I call Thunder Halberd," Sal continued, "and use his skill. I bind a card from hand to check the top seven for a grade 1 or 2, and call it to RC. I superior call Detonix Wrecker Dragon. And since the card I bound was Detonix Wrench Dragon, I can call him from the bind zone to RC with an extra 3k."

Carlos's eyes widened. "Did Sal just build a full field from nothing?"

Adam nodded. "And if her vanguard is the same that keeps whipping me, I think I know what's next."

"Before I start the battle phase, I gotta clue you in on something," Sal stated. "Since I bound at least three of your cards this turn, Chainsaw's passive kicks in, giving my entire front row 10k for the rest of the turn."

Marshall nodded grimly. "That...changes things." He looked at his hand. "This won't be easy."

"_And just like that, Mendez goes from being down and nearly out to turning things around completely!"_

"_Careful, she still has three damage to deal. If she doesn't, the game could still swing the other way."_

"My first attack has Detonix Wrecker boost Thunder Mallet. Since your front row is empty, Mallet gains an extra 3k." The smaller ogre leveled his warhammer before breaking forth like a godly thunderbolt.

_**Strength- 30000**_

"I guard with Mage of Cleansing Flames, Traherne," Marshall answered. As Thunder Mallet charged, his entire body slammed into a sudden wall of ghastly fire. He ricocheted off like a bulky pinball, and while he recovered, the attack was a complete failure.

**Traherne- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 33000**_

"Next up, I'm having Wrench boost Pile for another swing at Archbeast." Pile prepped both of his drivers, ready to skewer himself a piece of his enemy.

_**Strength- 36000**_

"...Well, can't guard everything. I'll take it." Pile swung one of his namesakes into Questing's jaw, following that up with a brutal discharge of his spike. The archbeast staggered backwards, let out a wail of severe pain. "Damage check...no trigger. That doesn't bode well."

"Time for Gigavolt to show his stuff. When he attacks, if you have no rearguards, he gains 5k and an extra crit. Not to mention, since he was called from the bind zone, you can't call sentinels to GC this battle." The ogre lord let out a menacing bellow, his weapon surging with millions of volts of lightning. He trampled forward, far faster than expected given his size. With that much momentum and strength, he could easily topple mountains.

_**Strength- 42000/2 Critical**_

"No sentinels? No problem. I guard with Hellkite, Eirlys, and Iorwerth." A trio of figures popped up from the mire, standing defiantly in the ogre's way. Each was swatted aside with a swift swing of his weapon, pounding them into powder. But when he made his final swing, the archbeast pivoted aside, swinging its tail into ogre. The crushing blow was enough to cause the ogre to stagger back before abandoning the attack.

**Dive Attack Hellkite- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 47000**_

"As a cost for his buffs, Shuten-Denji has to be retired. Now for the vanguard swing. Chainsaw comes charging in." The giant dragon once more began to rev his blades, intensifying the rainstorm and causing a series of thunderbolts to flash against the night sky.

_**Strength- 22000**_

"Hold on," Sean wondered, "she's not using Thunder Halberd to support?"

Lucas grinned. "You've never seen Chainsaw in action, huh? Oh, you're in for a treat."

Marshall nodded. "If you pull a trigger, I'm done. I guard with Llewyllen." As the alpha dragon began his trample towards his opponent, a thick blanket of shadows began to surround the archbeast. The cloud was barely illuminated by Chainsaw's eponymous weapons. "Even with two triggers, you won't be strong enough to break through."

**Llewellyn- Grade 0/5000 Power/30000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

"Alright then, twin drive," Sal continued. "First...second...Javelin Dracokid, a critical trigger! All effects to Chainsaw!" Chainsaw began to swipe and slash at the shadows, cutting through the mists like shears against paper curtains. "Now for the fun part- at the end of the battle he attacked a vanguard when you have two or fewer rearguards, I can discard two cards to stand him back up with 5k more Power, an extra crit, and one less drive." Chainsaw lept back, revving his blades once more, creating a stormy cacophony as he roared on top of it. "I'm not stopping until you're torn to shreds!"

Sean gasped. "That's one hell of a vanguard…"

"Yep," nodded Lucas. "He's one nasty unit."

"_Now _that's _a flashy skill! That bad boy is coming in with bonkers Power _and _triple critical!"_

"_That's one way to cap off a fight. A little overkill, but what else could be expected from a unit with 'Chainsaw' in its name?"_

'

"This is it," declared Sal. "With a boost from Thunder Halberd, Chainsaw comes swinging in one more time! Berserker's Storm Blades!" Chainsaw charged again, his blades glowing so brightly they nearly parted the storm clouds above. Each step he took scattered sparks in every direction, creating an aura of menacing strength as he continued his warpath.

_**Strength- 48000/3 Critical/1 drive**_

Marshall looked plussed for the first time since the fight began. "I-I don't think I can guard this one."

"Works for me. Drive check...Ogre Strongarm, a draw trigger! Power to, who else, Chainsaw, and I draw!"

In a final stroke of brutality, Chainsaw swung his blades wildy in a cyclone of whirling teeth and scattering sparks. Like a martial tempest, he slammed into the Questing Archbeast, shredding it's chimerical hides like it was wet cardboard. "Damage checks, first...nothing. Second...Psychopomp Elf, huh? I needed a heal, not a draw…" As Chainsaw's berserk fury subsided, he stood looming over a heavily wounded monstrosity, struggling to even hold itself upwards, much less fight back. It was fruitless; the beast began to tumble over, body disintegrating into black mist that diluted itself into the swamp's mire. And with that brutal image, the holograms began to fade away as the machine reset.

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Marshall 2, Sal 4**_

_**Damage Count- Marshall 6, Sal 5**_

"_What a win! That final score may be one damage apart, but with a finish like that, it was a decisive victory for Team Villager!"_

"_And if she's on point, then just imagine how skilled the others are. Team Villager is wasting no time making a name for themselves."_

Marshall furrowed briefly, then smiled. "That was killer. Way better than my sorry debut." He began to gather his cards. "Hope your next guy is as good. That'd be a match to see."

* * *

_A/N: The Shadow cards were drafted all the way back in May, before the Luard madness. Hope you enjoyed anyway!_


	42. Lore Bits- Detonix and Questing

_Who are the Detonix Dragons?_

The Dragon Empire is host to numerous specialty corps, as the Emperor constantly adds and reforms his military to keep pace with the numerous conflicts of Cray. One of these are the heavily armored juggernauts of Narukami- the Detonix Dragons. Each and every dragon in this corp arm themselves with their tool of choice. They aren't just dumb muscle, however- they often double as a potent engineering force, allowing them to play both offense and defense. They are known for the totality of their victories, leaving few if any survivors in the battles they fight.

_Who is Detonix Chainsaw Dragon?_

A new leader among the Detonix Dragons, totally embodying their philosophy of complete victory. Highly competitive and thoroughly cunning, he was able to outmaneuver most of his opponents on his way to leadership. Those he couldn't easily fell to his homemade blades, the _Fujinto_ and _Raijinto_. He is a ferocious berserker on the battlefield, and a masterful master of the siege when he has to hold back. He lost one of his wings in a tussle with an overly ambitious but nonetheless powerful Megacolony don.

_What is the Questing Archbeast?_

The product of many years of unorthodox and frankly unethical magic research, this artificial chimera was meant to be a Shadow Paladin superweapon. However, in a moment of weakness, one of his handlers set him free, wishing not to see harm done to the beast. It now roams the vast swamps of the United Sanctuary, territorial but not aggressive. It is able to produce vast amounts of unique toxic compounds, making it near impossible for a single hero to face. Recently, it has fallen under the control of an unknown witch, and serves as her trump card.


	43. Chapter 25- Call to Arms (part 1)

Sal wasn't a strutter, at least as far as Sean knew. She was competitive, undoubtedly so, but she wasn't really the type to relish in winning. She didn't taunt, she didn't mock- at least, not unless she felt someone "deserved" it, but those cases where few and far between. While she may be quick to trade barbs, she was by all accounts a graceful winner. So even as she descended from the Megalo-Engine to a cheering team and jubilant crowd, Sean couldn't see much, if any, pride or traces of smugness on her face.

"Alright, Sal!" Lucas cried. "You blew that guy clean out of the water! We're already up one!"

"That was great," Sean agreed. "That new boss of yours is almost unfair."

"It is unfair," Sal smiled. "Which is why I'm using him."

"Unfair or not," Lucas grinned, "you made that regional vet look like a trash-tier scrub."

"Oof, that's not very sportsmanlike."

"Can't blame me for speaking the truth. I'm like the Galileo of trash talk."

"Interesting analogy," Tyler chuckled. "Anyway, we still need one more win if we want to move on to the next round. Sean's up next, right?"

Sean stiffened a little. Having been so invested in Sal's fight, he had almost forgotten that he was going second. Previously, it'd been a subtle, gnawing dread that he'd have to fight. Against regional regulars, being asked to clinch a win if needed- it was a weight he didn't necessarily want to bear. But with the team one up, that pressure was lifted. Well, not entirely- losing was still a possibility, but at least it wouldn't send them home packing. Rather than being a pestering thorn, the fear had become much more manageable. While not necessarily raring to go...

"Sean?" Kiki asked.

...he was hardly petrified. He nodded. "Right, I'm up next." He pulled his deck box out of pocket. "I guess I have an idea of what I'm up against."

Lucas kept grinning, still maintaining his aura of pride. "Atta boy."

Sal shrugged. "Well, we can't really judge the whole team based on one guy, but at the very least we can guess they're at least as good as him."

"More or less," Tyler agreed. "Though given how well you guys have done in practice, I'd say the same is true for us."

"Then you'll be fine," Lucas nodded. He ambled over and gave Sean a spirited pat on the back, causing a jolt. "If Sal can win like that, so can you."

Sean smiled slightly. Encouragement was always appreciated, even if it was a bit abrasive. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He glanced at the Megalo-Engine, then back at his team. "I'll do my best to make it 2-0."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas pumped his fist. "Knock 'em dead!"

"Good luck," Kiki nodded.

Sean looked back at the machine, then breathed in. It was far too late to turn back now, but at this point, that was hardly a concern. Right now, all that mattered was getting Team Villager to the next round. He started the short but momentous walk towards the Megalo-Engine.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Nat was busy speculating about the upcoming match. "You said Sean mentioned something about a new combo?"

Adam put down his drink. "So I've heard. Erica would know more about it."

Erica, who had remained a silent spectator of Sal's match, nodded. "It's kinda a 'last resort' kind of deal. I'm not sure we'll see it in the match."

"Well, that's a bummer."

"Last resort," puzzled Carlos. "Can't think of a lot of Royal cards that fit that."

"An odd description for a clan as well-rounded as them, yes," Midori agreed. "It has to be a grade 3 I'm unaware of."

"It's a grade 3, alright," answered Erica. "I haven't found a way to beat it yet."

Nat blinked. "You what?"

"Who did you think helped him test the combo?"

"I...just didn't know you played."

Adam chuckled. "Guess Vanguard greatness runs in the family."

Erica smiled. "I guess so. He was a way faster learner that I was, though."

Midori adjusted her glasses. "If you're willing, I'd love to test your skills over a game."

"Sounds great. I always wanted to see what would happen when plant life goes up against heavy-metal dinosaurs."

"A Neo Nectar player? That would be an interesting matchup, indeed."

* * *

Sean took a look across the Megalo-Engine's display to his opponent. She was cool and collected, dexterously shuffling her deck without a word. Neither the crowd nor the new playing surface seemed to bother her at all. It was as if she was at a casual matchup in a local shop rather than a regional tournament. _She's a regular alright_, Sean thought to himself, doing his best to shuffle his own deck. He glanced at the table, with its bulbous outcrop and acrylic symbols. _I'm guessing the deck goes here? It's usually where I put mine in most games…_

"Hey," his opponent called from across the display. He looked up, seeing that she had already drawn her starting hand.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "Am I taking too long."

"It's not like that," she elaborated. "This is just your team's first major tournament, correct?"

"Yeah." Sean looked at the first few drawn cards. _Three triggers? Already off to a great start. _"I put three back."

"Well, your teammate certainly knew what she was doing. We certainly weren't that great during our first team tournament." She smiled. "Well, I was pretty close. But you guys made a really good first impression. Let's see if you can keep it up."

Sean nodded. "I'll do my best." He looked at his hand one last time. _Or at least as good as I can with this…_

"Time for match 2 of our first matchup- Team Villager's Sean Gregor versus Team Grimoire's Cathy Moynihan!" Jakob said over the loudspeaker.

"Villager had an impressive first showing," Rowen commented. "Let's see if they can maintain that momentum."

"Should be interesting. Cathy has been a strong performer in every tournament she's been in. Let's hope our newcomer isn't too out of his depth."

_Oh no, you aren't going to ruin this for me. Come on, just think of this like a big shop tourney…_

"Let's hope so. Personally, I'd look forward to another strong showing from our newest of newcomers."

"I have my fingers crossed with ya. Now if both fighters are ready, let's play _Vanguard!_"

"_Now stand up, Vanguard!"_

The Megalo-Engine again flared to life, this time producing what looked like a Shinto temple's training ground. Unlike the previous dreary map, this one was bright and colorful, with a shining white sun, burnt orange gravel, vibrant markings, and beautiful jade posts encircling the arena. Statues of two powerful patron nobles flanked either side, figures Sean was sure he would recognize if he followed the lore- a graceful but calculating woman in a flowing dress holding a mirror, and a handsome but mischievous warrior with an impressive hairdo and an even more impressive sword.

"I ride," Sean stated. "Avalonian Squire, Griflet the Brave."

**Griflet the Brave- Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield**

"I ride," replied Cathy. In a bright flurry of sunlight and kanji, a large avian made its presence known. Easily the size of a condor, it's plumage alternated between a graphite-black and a marvelous jade-green. It's talons and beak were plated with folded steel, adding a bit of power and menace to an otherwise handsome beast. Wrapped around its neck was a necklace of spiritual beads, each etched with a different divine symbol. "Deity's Assistant, Magatama Hawk."

**Magatama Hawk- Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Uh oh," Carlos worried. "Sean's up against an Oracle Think Tank deck. Between the hand advantage and the Protect Gifts-"

"This might work out for him, actually," Erica said. "He told me he built his deck to counter some of his weaker matchups, including Protect decks."

"Well, it also depends on if he's first or not," Adam added. "That extra 1k can come in handy when it comes to defense."

"It looks like I have the first turn," stated Sean.

"Well, that's a load off."

"I draw, and ride Avalonian Brawl Knight, Adair the Rush."

**Adair the Rush- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"With Griflet's skill, I draw, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 1**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 6, Cathy 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 0, Cathy 0**_

_I really needed to go second. With Griflet I could have at least fixed my hand a bit, but know he's stuck in the soul._

"Something wrong?" Cathy asked.

"Huh?"

"You look...concerned. Did you brick or something?"

Sean blinked. "How did you come to that?"

Cathy adjusted her glasses. "When you've played as many games as I have, you learn to pick up these things. And you learn how to hide important info. You need to consider all data points when playing in such a high stakes game. I start with my draw. Now, I ride Combat Research Assistant, Takirihime." The holy bird ruffled its feathers before becoming coated in a blanket of sunlight. It morphed into a more humanoid figure before the deluminating in a dramatic fashion. Wearing traditional religious garb, dyed an aquatic blue with swirling embroidery, her cascading raven hair was braided like ribbons. She held a tome of notes in one hand, and carried an engraved bronze sword in the other.

**Takirihime- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"Thanks to Magatama Hawk, I draw a card, and since you're already at grade 1, I can add a Quick Shield to hand as well. Now for Takirihime's skill- when she's placed, I can place a card from my hand at the bottom of my deck to draw a card, but since she was placed on VC, I don't have to pay that cost."

Lucas blinked. "Did she just go plus two off of one ride?"

Sal sighed. "Yeah, that sounds like OTT. That hand is gonna be big all game. Hope Sean has a game plan to deal with that."

Cathy plucked two cards from her hand. "Next up, I call Abacus Angel and Lucky Nekomata to RC." A pair of sunlight pillars flashed onto the courtyard, revealing two more figures. One, a pale-skinned, white-winged angel with an orange uniform similar to a medieval bureaucrat. He cradled an oaken abacus with jade and ivory beads in his flowing sleeves. Behind Takirihime emerged a much more beastial character- a bulky feline spirit with a gold-and-silver pelt, and two lengthy tails topped with phantom flames.

**Abacus Angel- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

**Lucky Nekomata- Grade 1/7000 Power/10000 Shield**

"_Cathy is coming out swinging. Looks like she's turning that terrific first ride into fuel for an early offensive push."_

"_A good play, considering she's second. She needs to get some licks in before he jumps in Power makes it way harder."_

"To kick off the battle phase, I'm having Abacus swing in at Adair." The angel puzzled for a moment before lucidly adjusting some of his tool's beads. Each clack summoned a kanji-like symbol, floating ominously with an inky hue. With a final adjustment, the angel thrust his arm forward, sending a storm of sigils the knight's way.

_**Strength- 8000**_

Sean looked at his hand. He couldn't give up a two damage lead so quickly, but defending this attack would be a bit awkward. He only needed 5000 Shield to block this attempt, but all the cards he had with that were necessary for his counterattack next turn. It'd be a waste, but his choice was clear. "I guard with Avalonian Companion, Saphrigal." A blue flash wheeled around Adair before leaping into the oncoming fire. The attacker could have made out a shaggy warhound yelping in pain before scattering into dust.

**Saphrigal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

_**Defense- 18000**_

"Isn't 10k Shield a bit overkill?" Adam wondered.

Midori adjusted her glasses. "Well, the card he guarded with is most useful when placed from the deck, not the hand. I suppose he was trying to prevent an early lead with a card that was more or less dead weight anyway."

"But if he has to use it like that anyway," Carlos thought aloud. A realization dawned on him like a blinding sunrise. "Uh oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"How bad does a hand have to be if a Garnet is your best option?"

"Garnet?" Nat repeated. "I don't-"

"It's a Yu-Gi-Oh thing. It's a card you'd rather have in the deck than in hand."

"Oh." His eyes widened. "You mean Sean bricked?"

"I don't think it'll be that big a deal," Erica said. "Royals do most of their fetching from the deck, right? As long as he has Gawain, he'll get back on his feet quickly."

"Let's hope so," Adam replied. "Hate to see him lose to some bad luck. That'd suck rocks."

Cathy nodded. "Next up, Lucky Nekomata is boosting Takirihime for another attack." A golden glow encapsulated the noble as she prepared her blade for a swift and elegant strike.

_**Strength- 15000**_

"I don't guard," Sean said.

"Drive check...no trigger." Takirihime delivered a flowing slash to the air around her, sending a wave of phantom flames towards Adair. It cut past Adair with a hot gale, putting a gash in his armor but no visible burns.

"Damage check...no trigger."

"That's it for now. I pass my turn."

_**End of Turn 2**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Cathy 7 (6 cards, 1 Quick Shield)**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Cathy 0**_

_Did she call those grade 1s because she could tell my hand was bad, or is she just playing aggressive? _Sean shook his head. _Well, I just gotta keep up_. "I draw." He looked at his freshly drawn card. _Hildred? This might work, actually._ "I ride Avalonian Champion, Gawain the Chivalrous." Adair's scarred person became alight with a brilliant starlight, morphing and finally shattering into the caped, heroic figure that rallied Royal forces again and again. With a brandish of his greatsword, the signal was clear- the Paladins were on the offensive.

**Gawain the Chivalrous- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"_Gawain just hit the field! Are we about to see a storm of superior calls?"_

"_Let's hope so. If Sean Gregor is going to break through an already impressive hand, he'll need the full force of the Royal Paladins."_

"With a counter blast, I activate Gawain's skill. I search my deck for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it to my rearguard. I superior call Avalonian Companion, Zahngal." Gawain lifted his greatsword skyward, summoning a pillar of light that quickly brought a large, wild warhound to the field. Easily the size of a small rhino, it sported a battle-scarred orange coat and a pair of glistening black tusks, along with a set of imposing white teeth.

**Zahngal- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"The second part of his skill kicks in. Since I called an Avalonian, I can soul blast one to give both units 5000 Power until the end of this turn. Next, I call Avalonian Spear Knight, Hildred the Loyal."

**Hildred the Loyal- Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield**

"When she's placed, I can draw a card, then call a grade 1 or lower unit from hand to my rearguard, and give them both 3000 Power." He looked at the new card. _Perfect timing_. "I superior call Adair, and his passive kicks in- when I have a unit placed by a card effect, he gains another 3000 Power for the rest of the turn."

Cathy adjusted her glasses. "You just called a card you just drew to RC."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just interesting."

Sean nodded back. It was clear now- she was onto him. Gawain's superior call helped a bit, but his hand still needed some work. He needed to make a good amount of headway to make up for it. "Finally, I call Avalonian Beast Knight, Maxime the Fang."

**Maxime the Fang- Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Finally?" Lucas repeated. "Is he already done building his board?"

"It's not a bad formation," Kiki objected.

"But it's not great either," Sal sighed. "I'm guessing this is the best he can do at the moment."

"To start my battle phase," Sean began, "I'm having Maxime attack Takirihime." Maxime nodded, unfurling here spiked whip and pivoting back for a powerful lash.

_**Strength- 10000**_

Cathy's expression didn't change. "Well that's what the Quick Shield is for. I guard." A shining symbol of a shield quickly flashed before Takirihime. The whip managed to shatter said barrier, but in doing so exerted all its strength. Grumbling, Maxime brought back her weapon and coiled it.

_**Defense- 13000**_

Sean nodded. "Next up, Hildred boosts Gawain for another attack on your vanguard." Gawain picked up his weapon from its planted position, leveling it so the sunlight bounced off it in a shimmer. With a mighty shout, he leapt from his position to begin a heroic gallop.

_**Strength- 26000**_

"I don't guard."

"Okay, drive check...Avalonian Trumpeter, Marigold the Fae. That's a critical trigger!"

"Nice!" Adam cheered. "That'll put Sean in the lead!"

"I give the 10000 Power to Zahngal, and the critical to Gawain." Gawain, his blade aglow, delivered a pair of heavy slashes to his opponent. The first shredded her uniform, and the second shattered her sword into tinkling fragments. With a pained shriek, she fell back, trying to find her footing again.

"That's two damage," Cathy confirmed. "Alright, first...second...Battle Maiden, Yanowakahime, a critical trigger." Takirihime tossed the last fragments of her blade aside, and regained her balance with an emerald glow. "The 10k Power to my vanguard."

Sean nodded again as Gawain lept back into formation. "To cap things off, Adair will boost Zahngal. When I have one or less open rearguard circles, if you'd call cards from hand to the guard, you need two or more." The warhound let out a sky rending howl before belting out into a reckless charge. He dragged his tusks against the ground, kicking up dust and dirt as he trampled.

_**Strength- 39000**_

"Two cards, huh? I guard with Oracle's Assistant, Sukona-Hinoka and Oracle Guardian, Mercurius." A pair of noble figures swirled onto the battlefield- one, a lithe but well-constructed bronze golem resembling the mischievous Roman messenger god; the other, a young boy in pink robes and a wooden bow. The charge cut through them easily, shattering the statue and knocking the boy skyward. However, instead of digging it's tusks into his target, the warhound found itself toppled by a defiant swing of Takirihime's tome. With a yelp and regretful glower, Zahngal retreated.

**Sukona-Hinoka- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

**Mercurius- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

_**Defense- 43000**_

"Activating Mercurius's defense skill- when he's retired from GC, I can move him to the bottom of my deck to draw a new card."

"Well that's annoying," grumbled Lucas. "He goes out of his way to shred two cards, and she basically cut that in half."

"Alright," Sean said. "I'll end things off with Maxime's end phase skill. I can place one of my superior called units at the bottom of my deck to draw a card. I return Zahngal, and end my turn."

_**End of Turn 3**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Cathy 5**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 1, Cathy 2**_

"_Despite some impressive offensive moves by Sean Gregor, he only managed to deal two damage. Cathy Moynihan hasn't even hit grade 2, and she's already showing top defensive play."_

"_No kidding. If things keep going like this, I don't think those Paladins are going to have trouble getting anywhere!"_

"I stand and draw," began Cathy. "First up, I ride Junior Executive Battle Deity, Yashimajinumi." Takirihime began to glow golden, levitating upwards slowly like a cloud. The light soon scattered, and the maiden had been replaced with a much more battle-oriented noble. While his legs were covered in the same aqua robes as his predecessor, his upper body was covered in jade armor reminiscent of samurai warlords. His auburn hair was tied in a neat topknot, as he brandished his celestial bronze kodachi in his left hand. In his right, a shield that reflected light like a holy mirror.

**Yashimajinumi- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When he's placed, I can counter blast and soul blast one to look at the top three cards of my deck, add one to hand, and put the rest on the top or bottom in any order." She fanned out a few cards before looking at them carefully. "I add this to hand, this goes to the bottom, and this stays on top."

"She's starting to stack the deck," Kiki noticed. "Sean better tread carefully."

"Abacus's skill kicks in- every time a card is added to my hand by an effect, I give him an extra 1k. Next, Magatama Hawk's skill. When he's moved to the soul to the drop zone, I can place him at the bottom of my deck, then check the top card of my deck to place at the top or bottom." She checked. "Leaving it there, and now I reveal it...since it's a normal unit, I can give one of my units 6k. I'm powering up Abacus Angel, and placing the card back."

"What a combo," Nat awed. "That rearguard is getting supercharged."

"Next, I call Gatekeeper to the Sanzu River, Gozu." A billowing black mist seeped up from the ground next to Yashimajinumi. It bubbled and boiled it's way into forming a eight-foot-tall demonic entity. Rippling with muscles, it was a tall ogre-like demon with an ox's head and dark purple skin. Dangling with monk's robes and various funeral paraphernalia, he held a studded club in one of his broad hands. He snorted ghastly smoke from his cavernous nostrils, chilling the air around him.

**Gozu- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When he's placed, I can soul blast one to look at the top three cards of my deck, add one to hand, and send the rest to the drop zone."

_And she already knows what the top card is. I don't like where this is going…_

"I'm adding a card, and dumping the rest. And since I added a card, that's another 1k for Angel. Next, Lucky Nekomata's skill- I counter blast one and rest it to look at the top three cards of my deck, add one to soul or hand, and place the rest at the top or bottom...this guy's going into the soul, and the rest are going to the bottom."

"Why would she pay a counterblast just to shove something into her soul?" Nat thought aloud. "Doesn't seem like a good payoff."

"I move Abacus back, and next up, I call Goddess of Autumnal Winds, Akihime." A twister of fall foliage and sunlight swirled to the other flank of Yashimajinumi, eventually collating into yet another noble figure. Decorated in regal orange and yellow robes, carrying a wand decorated with turning leaves in her dominant hand, her hair decorated with silver ribbons. As she stood proudly, winds danced around her formation, gently pushing at the robes of her companions.

**Akihime- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"When she's placed, I can soul blast one to look at the top two cards of my deck and put them at the top of bottom in any order...this goes to the bottom, and that stays here."

"Looks like she managed to dig up a trigger," Erica observed. "Why else would she put it back?"

"Finally ready to start my battle phase. For the first attack, Gozu comes swinging in. When the total number of cards in my drop zone and hand is ten or more, he gains 6k during my turn." The minotaur-like demon let out a haughty snort before rumbling towards Gawain. Each step he took shook the earth something fierce, his club beginning to glow with a ghastly hue.

_**Strength- 15000**_

Sean considered his options. With that boost, the attack went from being just shy of a poke to hitting what Lucas would call a "magic number." Not to mention, the upcoming drive trigger would pump up her offenses even more. He'd still need to and on to his defensive cards for when she'd go to grade 3, so it'd be best to block the weakest attack and let the others past, even if it meant giving up a big lead. "I guard with a Gawain from hand and have Maxime intercept." As Gozu continued his battering charge, a pair of knights stepped in to block his path. The man was swatted aside with a backhand and the woman was crushed with a swing from the club, but when the demon pivoted into another swing, the vanguard managed to catch the club with his sword. A swift kick to the abdomen was Gozu's prize, a painful enough punishment to provoke a retreat.

_**Defense- 20000**_

"Next, Yashimajinumi attacks." As the battle deity flamboyantly brandished his kodachi, Cathy adjusted her glasses. "When he attacks, if I have four or more cards in hand, he gets a 3k boost." Yashimajinumi smirked as his blade began to glow faintly.

_**Strength- 12000**_

Sean looked at his hand again. He couldn't really afford to waste 15000 worth of Shield here, lest he be completely vulnerable during the grade 3 push. "I don't guard."

"Your call. My drive check...Battle Sister, Meringue, a critical trigger, how surprising. The extra damage goes to Yashimajinumi, and the 10k Power to Akihime." His blade now completely consumed in a holy light, the battle deity let out a fierce cry as he took a great skyward bound. The first blow came from a classic helm splitter move, followed by a quick but nonetheless powerful spin slash, rending Gawain's armor like it was paper mache.

"Two damage checks...first...second...nothing for either."

"Finally, I'm having Abacus boost Akihime to cap things off." Waving her wand, the goddess summoned a slashing air current, which began its snaking path towards the already exhausted knight.

_**Strength- 35000**_

Sean furrowed his brow. "Not guarding that, either." The winds tore into Gawain like a tornado of needles, causing another cry of agony. "Damage check...no trigger."

"Abacus's skill- when he boosts a successful attack, I can move him to the soul to draw a card." Cathy smiled. "Guess I'll leave it at that for now. Your turn."

_**End of Turn 4**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 4, Cathy 7**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 4, Cathy 2**_

"_Now _that's _a show worthy of regional champs! With that turn, Cathy managed to deal a whopping 3 damage while fueling her hand for another defensive show!"_

"_This is starting to feel one-sided. Unless Sean can pull something powerful out of his hat, he's up a creek."_

"Tell us something we don't know," grumbled Sal.

"Sean shouldn't be losing this badly," worried Kiki. "What's going on?"

"I wouldn't worry," flexed Lucas. "He's not even grade 3 yet. Once he hits it, he's going to turn things around. Just watch."


	44. Chapter 25- Call to Arms (part 2)

Sean breathed in. With such a gap in damage and a seven card defense to work past, he wasn't going to win this turn, but he needed to deal enough damage to make the upcoming onslaught more manageable. This turn needed to go smoothly or he was, as the commentator put it, 'up a creek.' "I stand and draw." As he added his new card, he thought carefully about his next few moves. "I'll start by summoning the champion of chivalry, and the ultimate protector of the powerless. I ride Avalonian Lord, Uther the Magnificent." The heavily wounded Gawain smiled knowingly before haggardly raising his greatsword to the heavens. A pillar of pure light struck the knight, forcing the enemy formation to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, the battered knight was replaced with the most splendid of regal figures- a king atop his riding dragon, holding the great longsword of legend.

**Uther the Magnificent- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"That's Sean's ace," gasped Carlos. "He might be able to turn things around!"

"By riding Uther, I gain a Force II gift for my rearguard. Next, I activate his skill- by counter blasting one and discarding a card, I can call two Avalonians from my hand or deck with different names and grades." Uther thrusted his sword forward, slowly tracing a circle with the tip of his blade. Each motion helped etch a vermillion magic circle in front of him. "From my deck I superior call a Gawain and a Saphrigal." Uther then slashed at the circle, shattering it like glass, and provoking two more pillars of light to strike the battlefield, each producing a familiar royal warrior. "Since I called from the deck, I shuffle it. Next, when Saphrigal is placed from the deck, I draw a card. Finally, I call Avalonian Archsage, Merlinus the Wise."

**Merlinus the Wise- Grade 3/13000 Power/0 Shield/Force Marker**

"His rearguard is full," analyzed Midori. "Now he can take full advantage of all of his unit's skills."

"And it's a pretty decent formation, too," Adam nodded. "No doubt about it, we're about to see some serious offensive pressure."

"Alright, Sean," Erica said to herself, "show them what you can do."

"Let's get things started," began Sean. "I'm having Saphrigal boost Merlinus for an attack on your vanguard. Merlinus has two skills- he gains 5000 Power when I have an Avalonian vanguard, and if I have more units than cards in hand, I can soul blast one to draw a card. Saphrigal also has a battle skill- when he boosts, I can counter blast one to prevent you from calling normal units from hand to guard." Merlinus quickly flipped through his tome, raising his iron staff for a spell. As his entire person began to light up with a runic energy, swirling storm clouds began to gather in front of him. The clouds began to crackle and rumble, warning of an oncoming chain of lightning.

_**Strength- 31000**_

"That's a good combo," admitted Cathy. She looked at her own hand. "I guess I can let that through." Merlinus's clouds delivered on it's threat, firing a trio of surging bolts towards the enemy force. Each impacted Yashimajinumi like a painful spear thrust, resulting in a pained yowl. "Damage check...no trigger."

"For the next attack, Hildred lends her support to Uther for another charge against Yashimajinumi. My vanguard gets 3000 Power for each of my rearguards, and since I have five of them, he also goes critical." Uther delivered a swift snapped of the reins, encouraging his mount to burst forth in a furious gallop. He readied his storied blade to slice through the enemy with an unrelenting wrath.

_**Strength- 36000/2 Critical**_

"Stopping you right there. With the Sage of Truth, Ishikoredome, that attack is nullified." As Uther continued his one-man charge, another noble appeared to block his path. An onmyoji in pale white robes had conjured herself to the defense of her superior. Strapped to her back was an enormous hexagonal mirror, which she quickly swung forward like a shield. With a swift incantation, the mirror became the center of a much larger, jade shaded magic barrier. Uther attempted to break this shield with a mighty swing, only for his blade to scrape off it like a blunt stick. He reared back for another attempt, this time a thrust, but it too bounced off in pathetic display.

**Ishikoredome- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"Well, that sucks," sighed Lucas. "But it's a good move."

"Right," Tyler agreed. "If Sean pulled a critical trigger, that would have been three damage, ending the game right then and there."

Sean almost groaned. "Okay, I still have a twin drive to check. First card...second...Avalonian Aura Knight, Muriel the Pure! That's a heal trigger- recovering one and giving 10000 Power to Gawain!" Uther ceased his attempted assaults and returned to his forces, leaving a bowing onmyoji to retract her barrier and scatter to the sunlight. "At the end of the battle Hildred boosted, if I have no empty rearguard circles, she can move to the soul to let me draw a card, and give another unit 3000 more Power. Gawain gets the boost."

"Woof, that's a big unit," Adam whistled. "And with that Force II marker, that's another two damage headed her way."

"Finally, with Adair's support, Gawain will attack you one last time." His blade surging with holy energy, Gawain tore off to deliver a near-lethal blow to the enemy swordsman. Each step brought the now glimmering knight closer and closer to a potentially massive advantage for his forces.

"This'll put Sean in the lead," said Kiki. "This has to hit."

_**Strength- 39000/2 Critical**_

"Not happening," said Cathy, throwing down two cards. "I guard with Meringue and Nekomata. Gozu and Akihime will intercept as well." Gawain's charge was cut short by a quartet of defenders, including a nun with fiery orange hair and a pair of impressive looking flamethrowers. Even with their combined might, each was dispatched by Gawain's wild swings, each slash cutting through a defender like they were lukewarm butter. When the greatsword finally found it's target, it was easily deflected by Yashimajinumi's defensive flick. Frustrated and exhausted, Gawain was forced to fall back.

**Battle Sister Meringue- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 44000**_

"Four cards on the defense?" Sean thought aloud. "Well, not much I can do now. I end my turn."

_**End of Turn 5**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 7, Cathy 3**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Cathy 3**_

"_Another spectacular defensive show by Cathy! Even with all that power mustered by the Royal Paladins, she only took one damage!"_

"_Indeed, and I believe we're about to see an impressive offensive turnaround. Now that she's about to hit grade 3, we'll see what she can really do."_

"This isn't good," worried Nat. "Do you think Sean might be out of his league here?"

"I sincerely doubt it," calculated Midori. "His offensive push may have floundered, but with a hand like that, I can easily see him surviving this turn."

"Not to mention he has an Alliance unit meant to maul decks like this," Erica chimed in.

"Excuse me?"

"Oops, I think I spoiled his comeback."

"Come on, buddy," murmured Lucas. "I won't have you going out like this."

"I stand and draw," Cathay began. She examined her field as she plucked a new card from her deck. "Well, you certainly know how to get the most out of Uther. But now it's time to show you what I can really do." She picked up a card from her hand. "She sees all, she knows all, and that knowledge will become her power. Nothing escapes her gaze, no stratagem eludes her. I ride Third-Eye Executive Deity, Benzaiten." A geyser of shining water erupted under Yashimajinumi, replacing the proud noble with a figure that truly lived up to the "deity" moniker. Eight feet tall and absolutely stunning, she wore cascading blue and white robes that flowed like a beautiful waterfall. Draped around her was a leviatetin pink sash, and her graceful arms she carried an ornamental shamisen. With a couple of quick strums, she summoned a coating of sparkling light that swamped the entire temple's ground.

**Benzaiten- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"By riding her, I get a Protect I marker for my hand. Next, when she's placed on VC, I can draw a card, then place a card from my hand at the top of my deck. Now for her once-per-turn skill- with one counter blast, I look at the top five cards of my deck, add one to hand, put one in my soul, and the rest at the top or bottom of my deck in any order...this one goes to the bottom, and the other two go to the top."

_She's stacking her deck again. This is getting ridiculous…_

"Next, I call Towering Mountain Deity, Oyamazumi." The ground next to Benzaiten began to rumble and splinter, leaving way for a new giant figure to emerge. A full fifteen feet tall, his red-skinned, bulky body was covered with thick armor resembling the exterior of a Shinto temple. In one massive hand he held an iron war fan, and in the other a kanabo made of hardened mountain rock.

**Oyamazumi- Grade 3/12000 Power/0 Shield/Protect Marker**

"When he's placed, I can soul blast one and discard to check the top card of my deck, and place it at the top or bottom...this stays there. Now I reveal it- since it's a normal unit, he gets 6k Power and I add this card to my hand. Next, I call Gozu, and use his skill- I soul blast one to check the top three, add this to hand, and dump the rest. Finally, I call Abacus Angel."

"She's got a full formation," observed Sal. "She's getting ready to launch an all-out attack."

"Benzaiten's passive skill kicks in. Since I have at least four cards in hand, my entire front row gains 6k Power." Benzaiten delivered a trio of deliberate strums on her instrument, sending surges of energy towards each of the figures in her front line. The blue light shimmered, giving off an aura of dignified strength and awe.

_Well, that's a lot more Power all the sudden. But I can't let her push me around. I have everything I need to make it to the next turn._

"For the first attack, Gozu takes aim at Uther. His own passive grants him another 6k." The demon roared, his aura granted by his goddess amplified by his own ghastly flames. He began his singular stampede, ripping the earth under him as he dragged his club.

_**Strength- 21000**_

"Since my vanguard is an Avalonian, Merlinus gains 10000 Shield and can intercept. He steps in to defend Uther," declared Sean. The giant casted a hasty teleportation spell, throwing himself into the path of the berserking demon. Gozu, in his battle frenzy, crashed into the giant, causing the sage to crumble into starlight, but because of the impact, the demon toppled himself. It'd be comical if it hadn't left a crater into the earth. Gozu grumbled and cursed as he found his way back to his mistress's side.

_**Defense- 23000**_

"Not bad. But now let's see you handle my vanguard. With a boost from Nekomata, Benzaiten is coming in!" Closing her eyes, Benzaiten began to play an intense melody on her instrument, each note helping to etch a magical circle above her head. With the final stroke, the magic circle glimmered fiercely, opening like an all-seeing eye. "Feel the power of the Omniscient Gazer!" With one final, desceicise note, the optical sigil fired innumerable streams of holy energy, each snaking a path towards Uther with divine swiftness.

_**Strength- 25000**_

Sean didn't hesitate. With all that stacking and filtering, there was no doubt she had a critical in there somewhere. "I guard with Avalonian Blockade Knight, Sunniva the Unmoveable. By discarding a card, the attack is nullified." As Uther calmed his mount, a female knight appeared to shield him. Clad in the purest of white armor and with hair like golden threads, she thrusted her hands forward, throwing up her iconic hexagonal barrier. Each stream of oncoming fire veered directly into her shield, bursting into droplets of aqua energy. When the shower finally stopped, nary a one landed on Uther, nor any of the other Avalonians.

**Sunniva the Unmovable- Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Draw Trigger**

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

"Oh yeah," cheered Adam, "he stopped her cold!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," cautioned Midori. "Given how she's been filtering her cards, I'd say we're about to witness an explosive twin drive check."

Cathy smiled. "Alright, suit yourself. I check my twin drive. First...Ishikoridome, a draw trigger! That's 10k Power to Oyamazumi, and another card from me. Second...Yanowakahime, a critical trigger!"

"As I was afraid off…"

"Both the 10k boost and extra critical go to Oyamazumi. And with that, he's coming in with support from Abacus Angel." The sky-scraping deity harrumphed as he reared back. Slamming his weapon into the earth, sending a fast-approaching surge of rocky spikes and sparking energy towards the enemy knights.

_**Strength- 52000/2 Critical**_

"This attack is huge," awed Carlos. "This'll make it 5-3…"

"I don't think Sean will let it through so easily," said Erica.

"I'm guarding," answered Sean. "Marigold and Muriel will block from hand, and Gawain will intercept. Since I have a Force marker, he gains 5000 Shield." As the oncoming assault ripped through the ground, closer and closer, Uther gave a signal with his free hand. At his becoming, three figures leapt to his defense- a pixie in embroidered bard's robes and red, curly hair; a green-haired knight with a twisting staff of steel and what appeared to be a rosary around her neck; and finally, the famous hero of Avalon. All three pooled their strength into one large magic barrier, throwing up a circular shield just fast enough to stop the encroaching attack. There was a great gout of dust and rubble, but as it all settled, the defenders were gone and Uther was unharmed.

**Marigold the Fae- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

**Muriel the Pure- Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Heal Trigger**

_**Defense- 58000**_

Cathy nodded. "Well, you stopped that attack. You're hanging in there. Guess I'll end my turn there."

_**End of Turn 6**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 3, Cathy 7 (6 cards, 1 Protect Marker)**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Cathy 3**_

"_What defending! We're watching a game where both players are staving off assault after assault! Looks like this'll be a game where whoever runs out of options first is the big loser!"_

"_Well, it has been a low damage game so far, but my money's on Cathy. With two PGs in hand, unless Sean can swing in for three damage, this turn will be his last."_

"Sadly, an accurate analysis," Midori sighed. She turned to Erica. "I'm hoping one of his trump cards will make an appearance soon."

"It'd better," Erica agreed. "If he doesn't, I'm not sure why we did so much testing."

"Come on, Sean," Kiki said quietly. "You can turn this around, I know you can."

"I stand and draw," began Sean. He examined the few cards he had left. He held her off, but they were right- this was his last chance. And against such a strong defensive hand, he was between a rock and a hard place. If his tech didn't work here, they'd have to go to game three. "Here goes. I use Uther's skill- one counter blast and a discard- to call two Avalonians from my deck and give both 5000 Power. I superior call...Merlinus, and Avalonian Gladiator, Spartacus the Crowned." Once more, Uther traced and shattered his magic circle, summoning another pair of warriors. One was the previously seen archsage. The other was a sculpted warrior, with gilded, hand carved armor equipped with a devil-may-care attitude. In one hand he carried a silver gladius, and in the other a black steel battle axe. His black hair constrained against his crown of laurel leaves, giving him a wild, undisciplined look.

**Spartacus the Crowned- Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield**

"Hold up," Lucas realized. "I know that card. It's an Alliance unit."

"Sean finally got him out," Erica said. "This'll be good."

"I activate Spartacus's on-place skill," continued Sean. "I can put a card from my hand into my soul to draw a card, then I can choose to call a card from my hand to my rearguard. Since I'm not, I can counter charge one." _This'll be important later…_

"Wait, is that it," puzzled Sal.

"No," Lucas answered. "It's going to be way more devastating than that."

"I call one more Adair," Sean capped off. "And now, we're ready to go."

Cathy raised an eyebrow. "Don't mean to be rude, but I'm not sure how you're going to break through my hand, regardless of how big your attacks are."

"I know it's a longshot, but I gotta take it."

"...You remind me of Marsh. Well, give it your best."

"For the first attack, I'll have Saphrigal boost Merlinus. I'm using his skills to grant him 5000 more Power and draw a card." Merlinus began mumbling another arcane incantation. The moisture of the air began to accumulate into giant frozen chunks. With a twirl of his staff and a shout in a dead language, the salvo of ice fired itself towards the enemy formation.

_**Strength- 31000**_

Cathy adjusted her glasses. "Something's up," she whispered to herself. "Saphrigal's skill could have been used to guard restrict." She glanced at her hand. "I guard with Yanowakahime, and intercept with Gozu." As the demonic warrior bolted to the defensive, he was joined by a young maiden with yellow robes, red ribbons, and a naginata a bit too big for her. The ice crashed against them like brittle but heavy stones, eliciting pained yowls and yelps, but no reactions from Benzaiten herself.

**Yanowakahime- Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Critical Trigger**

_**Defense- 32000**_

Sean nodded. _I need to thin her hand as much as possible if I want this to work. _"Next, Adair will boost Spartacus. Thanks to Adair's passive skill, I add 3000 Power to this attack." The gladiator let out a passionate roar, beginning a rampage forward, like a gale of frenzied steel.

_**Strength- 25000/2 Critical**_

Cathy narrowed her eyes. "Okay, now I _know_ you're up to something, attacking with your vanguard last. Still, I'm not giving up two damage that easily. I nullify the attack with my Protect I Gift." An auroral barrier flashed in front of Benzaiten, who stood defiantly. Spartacus slammed into the shield at full force, and while he did manage to inflict some impressive splinters and cracks, he was unable to totally break it. Ego wounded, he retreated reluctantly.

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

_That's one PG out of the way. Gotta keep going. _"I'll have my other Adair boost Uther for the third attack." Uther's fabled blade began to glow once more, as his mount roared into a swift gallop.

_**Strength- 39000/2 Critical**_

Cathy looked at her hand. "I don't know what you're planning, but I have to stop you. Ishikoredome will nullify the attack."

"Again?" groaned Nat. "She can't get enough of that card, can she?" As the maiden appeared again, Uther expertly wheeled to avoid colliding with the oncoming barrier.

_**Defense- Perfect Guard**_

Sean breathed in. _I should have thinned my deck enough to draw at least one trigger. It all comes back to this. _"My twin drive, first card...no trigger. Second...Avalonian Companion, Beissgal, a critical trigger! I give all the effects to Spartacus!" _Just what I needed!_

Cathy blinked. "Why would you- wait, I see where this is going."

"Here it comes," Lucas whispered excitedly.

"At the end of the battle my vanguard attacked, if I have one or less open RC, I can activate Spartacus's battle skill," explained Sean. "With one counter blast and one soul blast, he stands back up with an extra 4000 Power." The gladiator sprang back to life, clanging his weapons together with a mighty shout. With a bright olive aura about him, he was ready for another round of combat, stronger than ever.

Cathy looked on. "I see. This...complicates things."

"For the final attack, Spartacus comes charging in again. This will deal you three damage." Spartacus, now shining with a martial aura, bolted from his formation. Each weapon glistened in the noon sun, less like metal weaponry and more like holy bolts. His fury was unmatched, each step splintering the earth.

_**Strength- 28000/3 Critical**_

"I…" Cathy hesitated, "don't have enough to stop this. I don't guard." Spartacus began with a wild swing of his sword, then followed up with one from his axe. Both hit home- Benzaiten's instrument was shattered, and her robes were heavily torn from the slashes. The final attack was a brutal and audacious kick, sending the goddess across the battlefield, landing with a sonorous and graceless thud. "That's three damage checks. If any of them are heals, I can stay in there. First...nothing."

_Come on, come on…_

"Second...no trigger."

_We're almost there…_

"Third...Meringue, a critical trigger. It's over." With a few struggling movements, Benzaiten finally gave in to the savage assault. Her body, as well as all of her subordinates, began to trail off like evaporating droplets. As the final traces of the formation vanished, the machine powered down, resetting for the next game.

_**End of Turn 7**_

_**Hand Count- Sean 5, Cathy 2**_

_**Damage Count- Sean 3, Cathy 6**_

_**Sean wins**_

While there was wild cheering following his victory, Sean didn't really notice. His mind was too busy trying to comprehend that he won. He couldn't really peg the feeling, either. Was this elation? No, it was too confusing to be so. Maybe pride? Not that either, he was too caught off-guard. This train of thought would have continued had Lucas not rushed up for a big hug.

"You did it!" he shouted. "We're moving on up!"

"L-Lucas," Sean stammered, "I can't breathe."

Lucas let go, but pivoted effortlessly into a hearty pat on the back. "I'm so damn proud of you. You stuck it out and turned things around."

"T-thanks." Lucas's celebration was cut a bit short by faint applause coming from the other side of the machine.

"That was a great game," Cathy congratulated. "The better fighter won. I have to say, I'm surprised I didn't see Spartacus coming." She began to gather her cards. "Hope you guys go far in this tournament."

Sean smiled sheepishly. The first major obstacle in their path had been cleared. The real battle would begin soon, but for now, he could relish in his accomplishment.


End file.
